Blind Love
by Lovely Vero
Summary: After fatally losing her mother, her sight and use of her legs in a car accident, Caroline Forbes is placed in the hands of braille expert and physical therapist Klaus Mikaelson. In the process of supporting his employee with the terrible ordeal of losing her mother and need to cope with all her loses, Elijah will meet the fearless surgeon Katherine Pierce.
1. Chapter 1

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **Summary** **:**

 _After fatally losing her mother, her sight and use of her legs in a car accident, Caroline Forbes is placed in the hands of braille expert and physical therapist Klaus Mikaelson._

 _Elijah Mikaelson, C.E.O. of Mikaleson & Lockwood - lawyers firm, will step over his pride before asking his brother to help his female assistant to regain her physical strength, while giving her all the necessary tools to help her cope with the loss of her sight and ability to walk. _

_In the process of supporting his employee with the terrible ordeal of losing her mother and need to psychologically cope with all her loses after her car accident, he'll meet the fearless surgeon Katherine Pierce who won't bend easily under his hands of steel._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

The tall brunette got off the elevator while methodically placing her stethoscope around her neck, before hurrying her steps toward one of the emergency rooms of the Santa-Rosa Hospital.

"Katherine Pierce, I've been paged. What are the victims' status?" Surgeon and practitioner Katherine Pierce inquired the medical staff present in the first room she had entered.

Several nurses were prepping the present female victim, and this from caring from her wounds, to checking her blood pressure and heart rate to administrating several syringes medication into her vein, to help the victim cope with the trauma her body had to endure. But it's the one filling her chart that promptly replied to her the first.

"E.R. 101 & 102, both females victims of a car accident, this one is in her late twenties, multiples lacerations on her face and body, pieces of windshield are located in both her eyelids and eyes. She has lost consciousness several times during and after the emergency dispatch reached the scene. They informed us the car had tumble several times before hitting a tree. This present victim was stuck between the dashboard and a piece of metal from the roof that compressed her back for hours. " The biracial nurse gave a thorough explanation with several nods of her head. "That is the main reason we paged you, Dr. Pierce."

"Did you page Dr. Hamilton for her eyes? He's one of the best in that field." Pierce questioned the young woman, her thumb raising the left eyelid of the victim to verify the redness and condition of the retina.

"We couldn't, he was "off" duty. But, he's been notified by phone by the front desk." The nurse responded in the affirmative.

"What is your name, nurse?" Katherine Pierce questioned.

"Bonnie. My full name is actually Bonnie Bennett. I just transferred from Royal Hospital to Santa-Rosa." The young nurse responded proudly with a shy smile blessing her full lips. "And it's an honor to be here."

"Well Bonnie Bennett, can you inform me if this female victim has complained about anything related to her legs or back when she arrived? Was she coherent at that stage?" The brunette continued to interrogate.

"She came in and out of her semi-state of consciousness since she has arrived. She was agitated, her blood pressure was highly elevated. She asked several times about her mother' condition – which you probably realized by now is the other victim in E.R. 102." Bonnie started exposing the facts of what she could remember from the previous hour. "But wait…Yes! I remember she wanted to get out of bed and couldn't move her legs; but it barely lasted a few seconds before we could restrain her as she lost consciousness once again."

"That is unfortunately what I was afraid of." Katherine commented, sighing loudly while her right hand palpated the base of the victim's neck. "Do you see that her skin has elevated at the base of her neck, right up her spine?"

"Yes." Bonnie nodded; her attention fully centered on the medical knowledge this highly praised female practitioner was willing to give her. "It's like a bump the size of an egg has formed up her spine, under her skin."

"Precisely. Her spin was compressed for so many hours that I highly doubt that woman will ever be able to walk again." The surgeon commented, mostly to herself. "But, like I've previously asked, I need you to prep her for a scan of her spine like yesterday, in the meantime I'll go check her mother in the other room. What's her status?"

"I … Well, I couldn't say Doctor Pierce, I was asked to assist in this room, but I know that Dr. William is by the mother's side now. He wanted a consult from you for both victims…" The nurse was cut short in her say by the sudden entrance of the head nurse barging through the communicating door between the two emergency rooms.

"Is there a problem Cheryl?" Katherine asked, her sight narrowed on the middle age, redhead woman, black skin woman.

The said Cheryl rapidly glanced in direction of the young female victim lying unconscious on the table before informing in a low tone: "Dr. William asked me to tell you, Dr. Piece, that we just lost the mother. Time of death: 12:45 a.m."

Bonnie swallowed her saliva while trying to contain her tears from falling down her cheeks. After a few years of practice in emergency rooms; some of the patients' trauma and stories were still able to affect her deeply. This present mother & daughter's one was no exception.

"Well, I guess you won't need my consult for her mother after all." Katherine commented, toneless; before pulling her chirurgical gloves from her hands. "Prep this patient for a scan, Nurse Bennett. I need to know the extent of damage on her spine. "

"Yes Dr. Pierce." Bonnie replied while following her silhouette leaving the emergency room in her bright pink running shoes.

"Is this the first time you've met Dr. Piece?" Cheryl asked Bonnie.

"In person, yes. But, I've read so many of her articles in so many medical journals. She is just amazing in her field of expertise." Bonnie responded, enthusiastically.

"And also a real barracuda in the operation room." Cheryl added in a whisper with a roll of her eyes. "And she don't like to wait for the medical staff. So, if I was you I would hurry that scan on her patient."

"Right away!" Bonnie agreed, enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Thursday, October 18** **th** **, 2017 - 9 hours prior the accident …**

"I placed all the files of the McDonald case on your conference table." The bubbly and tall blonde started explaining to her boss, Elijah Mikaelson, one of the C. . of Mikaleson & Lockwood law firm. "Also…." She continued before dropping about a good twenty other files on his desktop. "These are all the files that you've worked on the past six months. I strategically placed "answers/post-it" where you could have a few random questions related to each case. In my spare time, I've purchased several bottles of milk and cream, I've stock the kitchen cabinets with your favorite coffee beans, sugar and the energy bars that you are so found of when you don't have time to lunch or enjoy dinner. I am only a phone call away if "ever" you are not able to find something, and…"

"Caroline?" Elijah Mikaelson cut her short, placing his large right hand over hers in an attempt to silence her. "Breathe!"

"Don't be silly … I breathe! I breathe all the time!" She exclaimed joyfully, a large smile spreading on her pink lips.

"Then just relax, you're leaving for a four days week-end; I highly doubt the firm will go crashing on its own in your absence." He added, returning her smile. "As for the coffee, I think that I'm more than capable to buy some if "some" were missing from the said kitchen cabinet."

"What do you mean by highly doubting the firm would crash without me? Wasn't I on the top of my game the past few months?" She suddenly lost her smile, confusion plastered all over her face.

"What? Why would you think that?" He exclaimed, beating himself up for not thinking clearly before opening his big mouth. _**Backpedaled Elijah, or you won't hear the end of it from you very capable assistant, who's an insecure one also!**_ "No, no … Of course not! You were on the _**Everest**_ top of your game. You've exceeded all of our expectations, and the past years you became indispensable and you're a hell of a legal assistant, Caroline."

"Thank you mister Mikaelson." She replied, redness filling her cheeks. "That's why I'm feeling so bad for leaving you, and…"

"Caroline!" He warned in a firm tone of his voice, while raising both eyebrows. "Firstly, when we are not in presence of clients, it's Elijah."

"Elijah, right." She nodded, agreeably. "But…"

"No but…" He shook his head. "Secondly, when was the last time you took a single day off from the firm?"

She nervously jumped from one foot to the other, turning a strand of her blonde hair around one of her fingers while biting her bottom lip. "Eh… Well, the last time was sixteen months, one week and three days ago." She finally admitted. "But, to my defense you just told me that I was indispensable to the firm."

"Have you ever thought of becoming a lawyer, Caroline? Because you certainly know how to argue a case." Elijah winked, playfully. "This said, I don't want you to argue anymore; I want you and your mother to enjoy this time off at the cabin." He ordered, gently; before burying his right hand in the front pocket of his Armani suit. "You'll see, it's beautiful in the mountains in this particular time of the year. Here's the key of my S.U.V. and to the front entrance of the Cabin. I've taken the services of a maid to clean the place, refresh the sheets of both beds and fill the refrigerator with various meals. The DVD' bookshelves is filled with new releases. Don't ask me the titles, I barely have time to sleep these days, but you'll find a great variety from romance to suspense. Oh! And before I forget there's Roger, he's the sheriff at the nearby village and a good friend of the family, he'll be in contact with you on Friday to verify if everything is OK, and if you or your mother need anything. "

"Oh my God, mister Mikaelson!" She exclaimed, placing both hands on her burning cheeks. "I mean _**Elijah**_ , this wasn't necessary. My mother and I, we could have done the groceries and the household tasks ourselves." Caroline argued, vehemently; taking a sitting position in front of the mahogany desk, while crossing her legs dressed of Mary-Jane high heels, before smoothing the folds of her black pencil dress. "Already, you've done more than enough by being so generous toward us. Do you know how much it would cost me to rent the S.U.V. or one of the same prestigious cabins?"

"Take it as a bonus for your hard work for the past sixteen months, one week and three past days." He teased, amicably. "Plus, to be fair I'm grateful you'll be able to enjoy it with your mum. It's been…" He suddenly paused, his eyes lost in the emptiness of his office. "It has been a few years since my last visit in the mountains. The family can't be present anymore, but it certainly needed to be reopened for friends." He added, with a smile empty of emotions.

"Did you stop going since you and your brother parted ways?" Caroline inquired, confidently.

"You did not forget about this past misconduct from my part, did you?" He lowered his back on the high leather desk chair, pointing a finger in her direction. "Another great quality of a good lawyer is certainly his or her selective memory."

"It's not every day I've seen you "down" an entire bottle of Scotch while looking at a picture of a young man who sported a smirk on his face and had dark curly blonde hair." Caroline expressed, nodding. "It was your brother, wasn't it?"

"You do remember vividly how he looked, Caroline? Is it because he's your type of man?" Elijah teased a bit more. "I thought I was more of your style?"

"What? Yes… No!" She exclaimed, tormented, while turning red for the second time in a row in a short period of time.

"So if I was still acquainted with my brother, and he would by pure chance cross the threshold of my office, you wouldn't faint in front of him?" he continued to torment her; a smirk raising both side of his full lips.

"I … I don't know him, I can't presume of anything. I couldn't say that I would or that I wouldn't. I just remembered the image of him from your laptop because of my photographic memory. He has very distinct facial traits. " She mumbled some kind of explanation to her superior while nervously rubbing her hands. "As for you, you're a very handsome man, mister Mikaelson. Can I say that my boss is handsome without getting into trouble? I don't even know anymore. But I know that I've grown to like the beard you grew on your face but I would never … I mean, I have a high respect for you as my superior and my work, but I'm sorry I would never mix business with my personal life and risk losing my job."

"Caroline?" He called her name, small laughter escaping his parted lips.

"Yes?" She replied, nervously; swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I was teasing you." He informed her.

"Oh thank God! I was already packed for the cabin and I couldn't find a way in my head to inform my mother that we wouldn't go after all because I'd been fired of my job for trying to seduce my boss." She babbled none stop, while gesturing with her arms and hands.

"Breathe, relax and enjoy your time off at the cabin with your mother, would you?" Elijah suggested, stretching his legs to rise into a standing position.

"Will do." Caroline replied, rising into a standing position herself before turning on her heels to reach the door.

"And Caroline? Can I ask you to refrain from mentioning my brother ever again?" He's part of my past, and has been since many years now. I want him to stay there." Elijah demanded, politely. "He was a tormented man with much darkness inside of him; which made him commit the unforgivable thing. Even if you would meet him in better circumstances, you would not be suited for him – You're a ray of sunshine, and he certainly wouldn't be suited for you."

"I'm so sorry. It certainly wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable." Caroline replied with her hand resting on the door handle.

"You did not make me uncomfortable, Caroline, don't worry about it." Elijah shook his head, a smile spreading over his lips. "I hope you and your mother will enjoy yourselves at the cabin."

She nodded and granted him a smile in return, before swirling on herself once more.

"I know it's not of my business and entirely your personal life, and I promise to never mention your brother again, but …" She commented, sliding the tip of her tongue on her bottom lip. "I think if he was really out of your life, you wouldn't be so disturbed by the mention of him."

"It's complicated, Caroline." He replied, his eyes now facing the panoramic view of his sky-high office. "It's complicated."

* * *

"Mama?" Caroline Forbes called, her cellphone tugged between her ear and shoulder; while trying to load her bags into the S.U.V. trunk.

"Caroline, darling… Did you just finish work?" Elizabeth Forbes asked her daughter. "I've just finished pack myself."

"Yap! I'm finishing loading the trunk of my boss's S.U.V. as we speak." She responded to her mother through her device.

"Caroline! Why are you loading one of your boss's cars right now?" Liz questioned, objecting vehemently. "Don't tell me you've borrowed it from him to drive to the cabin?"

"No, of course not! Mister Mikaelson insisted and I wouldn't hear the end of it, Mama; he offered and that was "that"." She started explaining. "There wasn't a way for me to find a single "way" out of the car situation."

"It must be so luxurious inside." Her mother commented, excitedly.

"Well…" Caroline replied, taking her sitting position inside; a huge smile plastered on her face. "The softest heated leather seat I've ever set my butt on." She added, with a small laughter, before starting the engine.

"He's so generous! We need to buy him a good bottle of wine to thank him for all of this." Liz suggested.

"He's more of a Scotch person, but I hear you and we'll do that at our return from the cabin." Caroline replied, turning the steering wheel to the right leading her to the main highway. "I'm on the main highway now, I should be there in fifteen."

"I'm waiting for you, darling and I am so excited for the time we'll pass together this week-end." She added, anticipation perceived in her voice.

"Me too Mama, me too." Caroline replied, smiling.

* * *

 **Present time – middle of the night … Santa Rosa Hospital**

The red BMW came to an abrupt halt on a screech of tires in front of the emergency room entrance of the Santa-Rosa Hospital. Elijah Mikaelson jumped out of its driver's position before hurrying his long and rapid strides toward the sliding doors of the emergency room entrance.

"Can I speak to someone regarding two women who were brought here after a car accident?" He demanded with the firm hit of his closed fist on the counter and the commanding tone of his voice filling the nurses' reception area.

"Are you family of the said victims?" A middle age, redhead nurse asked with her eyes narrowed on the noisy intrusion, before reluctantly putting her turkey sandwich down on her desktop.

"No, but …" Elijah replied, nervously passing a nervous hand through his tick dark hair. "I'm her boss, she's my assistant, and I worry that …"

"Then I suggest you contact the immediate family of the victims to have more news." The nurse replied, dryly; grabbing her sandwich left on the counter to bite full teeth into it.

"Did you hear a single word of what I've just asked you?" Elijah exclaimed, angrily.

"Loud and clear!" Cheryl replied, dryly. "It's you sir who seems to have a hearing problem. Maybe you could come back in the morning to book an appointment with one of our fine physicians. That should probably help you hear well."

"What's your name nurse?" He inquired, both of his closed fists placed on the counter. "And where's the complaint department? I want to make a complaint about your inability to do your job correctly and in a respectful way."

"My name is Cheryl Williams, head nurse of this emergency room." She replied, raising her chin in the air in a confronted way. "The administrative office opens at 9:00 am, perhaps you could set an appointment when you'll book one for your ears as well?" She perniciously added.

"Damn it woman!" Elijah lashed out, his right closed fist hitting the counter once more. "I could easily sew this hospital and leave it penniless, as well as leaving you without a job!" He threaten, insensible. "If I were you I would rethink my attitude and give me the needed information or I swear if I need to burst inside each patient room of this hospital to find my assistant and her mother, I will!"

"Are you threatening me and this hospital, Sir? Because if you are threatening me I'll have no other choice but to call security." Cheryl replied, calmly; before grabbing the phone in her hand.

"Is there a problem, Cheryl?" A female voice interrupted their joust while making Elijah turn his head at Katherine Pierce sudden appearance.

He rapidly slide his sight on the length of her: Tall, dark brunette, dark chocolate eyes, and a "to die for" silhouette covered by a white lab coat. If he was truthful to himself, she was exactly his type of women, if it wasn't for the sour expression plastered on her face that ruined the sexy image. This woman was lethal, he could tell … But, so was he!

"Doctor Pierce." The head nurse saluted, amicably. "No don't you worry about me, everything is under control. You're leaving as I can see, have a peaceful rest of the night."

"Are you a doctor here?" He questioned, abruptly leaving his standing position in front of the reception counter to reach Katherine's standing position.

"What gave me away? Oh wait! My stethoscope placed around my neck or is it my lab coat?" She asked, surly; a fake smile plastered on her red lips. "You seems to be a perspicacious man, mister?"

Not only "perspicacious" but extremely handsome if she was honest with herself – not that she could care less especially when that handsome man was also so pretentious! But, the question that was popping more and more in her head now was the one that he could be related to the Forbes mother and daughter cases?

"My name is of none importance." He replied, in a drier tone than hers; before pointing toward Cheryl. "What is though, is that this woman is purposely withdrawing information about my assistant who has been admitted with her mother in this hospital, after a car accident. And that on the stupid fact that I am not family."

"Then, you are congratulating Cheryl for a job well done, I suppose?" Katherine asked, while joining her hands and narrowing her sight on the tall bearded man. "Because, the protocol thought her to not divulge information on a patient if asked by an individual other than members of the immediate family. Are you a member of that said patient's family, sir?"

Elijah bit his bottom lip, the tip of his waxed black Prada shoes hitting the ceramic floor in rhythmic tempo; with both hands placed on each side of pelvic. Damn she wasn't one to bend easily!

"Come!" He suddenly grabbed Katherine's right elbow to drag her a few feet away.

"I'm sorry … Get your hand off of me, sir!" She protested, pushing the intrusion away; but not before feeling an electric shock spreading in the length of her arm.

"Doctor Pierce, you want me to call security?" Cheryl rose her voice to be heard.

"No I'm fine." She waved the back of her left hand to the head nurse. "Just know that I don't like to be manhandle by men who have no respect for others, and especially women. What do you want now?" Katherine asked, dryly. "If you keep coming at me and the medical staff, I'll have no other choice but to call security on you. And I'm sure your friend who has been admitted, by your say, wouldn't appreciate the way you are behaving right now either."

"Answers!" Elijah spat, angrily. "That's what I want. And it's not my friend but my personal assistant at the firm who had been admitted tonight after a car accident." He informed. "She was driving one of my cars that is "how" I've be notified."

"Lawyer I suppose?" Katherine arched an eyebrow, crossing both arms in front of her chest.

"What… What that has to do with anything?" Elijah barked.

"Well, you've said "firm", I can only presume by your insufferable attitude and God complex that you're a lawyer." Katherine came to the single conclusion with a tilt of her head.

"And I could only presume that your princess complex comes from the fact that you are trying to make it as woman doctor in a speciality field where positions are majorly taken by men?" Elijah replied, crossing his own arms in front of his bulged chest.

"Oh my God!" Katherine exclaimed, before tilting her head backwards to burst into a loud laughter. "What year do you think this is, 1968? Tell me something sir, is your brain truly the size of your _**dick**_?"

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah blenched over the insult.

"It must be the size of your very small brain, which would explain why you feel so insecure, because I don't remember the last time I've heard such a macho comment on female doctors!" She lashed out, angrily.

"I'll have your ass out of this hospital before noon if you're not offering me your humble apologies in the next five minutes." He mumbled, under clenched teeth; his face at a near inch of hers.

"You're right. I'm terribly sorry." She presented her apologies, with a single nod. "As a doctor I don't know what came over me to express myself with the wrong medical terms."

"Well, I guess … that's a start." Elijah accepted her strange apology, still not sure that it was entirely one.

"Instead, I should have said that your " _ **penis**_ " must be as small as your brain!" She counterattacked with a smile, before swirling on herself to walk back to her medical bag she had left on the counter. "Now I want you to leave, Sir; or I'll call security."

"Good one, Dr. Pierce; you are making me proud." Cheryl whispered, with a wink.

"Aren't you obligated to give information to the head insurance person of the accident victim?" Elijah hurried his long strides to join her at the reception counter.

Both Katherine and Cheryl exchanged a quick glance, before the nurse decided to speak.

"You will tell us now that you are in fact the said insurance person?" She rose an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Look at the file of Caroline Forbes; you'll see that I am." Elijah suggested, pulling his driver's license from his leather wallet.

"That is impossible! You're working in a lawyers firm not an insurance company!" Katherine busted, with much impatience perceived in her voice.

"I'm co-owner of a sub-insurance-company." He replied with a wave of his right hand to stop her unnecessary comment.

"He's right. He's the head insurance person." Cheryl had to confirm. "You want me to fill him in on the victims' medical condition, Dr. Pierce?"

"No, I will." She sighed loudly; while burying both hands in her lab coat front pockets and raising her head to stare into his dark glance, before coldly exposing to him the medical facts: "Your assistant suffered multiple lacerations in her face and body. Her back was stuck between the roof of the car and the dashboard for multiple hours before the paramedics could get her out of the car debris. She had several pieces of the windshield in her eyes, which could leave her blind and she is now semi-paralyzed and could, if not operable, be paralyzed for the rest of her life. Her mother couldn't survive her injuries, therefore she is dead. Now that you've got the needed information you've came for filling the insurance paper, I want you to leave." She concluded, before grabbing her medical bag and leading her walking steps toward the exit.

 _ **Bitch!**_ He thought to himself while walking her out of the emergency room.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson reached the back wall of his office, decorated with huge bookcases placed nearby the bay window, only to slide one braille book beside a few others on one of the shelves. The Rose-Marie Help Center for the blinds and handicaps has been his safe heaven the past six years of his life. It is where he was able to regain strength and stability by helping unfortunate souls find dignity and a second chance after losing their life "as it used to be". And only after a hard and long process would they realize that they could build a new one.

"You know there's this specific sour odor that I could still recognize even if I would have lost both my memory and my smelling sense." Klaus commented, a smirk raising both sides of his full lips. He swirled on his heels only to face his long-lost brother who was standing underneath the arch door. "And oddly enough it's related to you, brother."

"I can only imagine that you're referring to my man cologne?" Elijah replied, dryly. "It's true that I've always been quite faithful to my choices in life; even the most frivolous ones such as cologne. I couldn't say the same for you. You were all over the place and couldn't even follow a single direction."

"It could have been your cologne, the after taste used to make me quite nauseous to be frank, but this time I was referring to your insufferable pretentiousness." Klaus added, perniciously; sliding both hands in the front pockets of his distressed pair of jeans.

"Klaus." Elijah saluted formally, a thin line forming on his lips.

"Elijah." Klaus nodded in return. "What gives me the pleasure? How long as it been?"

"You perfectly know how long it has been, Nicklaus." Elijah replied, slyly, before taking a few steps to reach the bay window.

"Your method of torture has grandly deflated over the years if you think a full moon visit could finish me off." Klaus commented, sarcasm easily perceived in his tone. "This said, I wouldn't be a good host without offering you something to drink in return of the great gesture you've made by visiting me after seven long years. And this even if you're lacking politeness by showing in the middle of the night. You were lucky that I was still present at the center. But then again, it's pretty rare that I leave the place." He added while opening the door of a classical "1953" fridge placed near a camp bed, in a corner of the room. "So I have water, lemonade, a few bottles of Coke and a few beers that I've stuck in there for the bad days. What will it be? I know beer has never been you're strong suit, but… You'll have to forgive me I'm out of Cabernet."

"My…" Elijah started his sight lost in the night sky, before passing a nervous hand over the tensed muscles of his bearded face. "Caroline Forbes, she's my assistant at the firm, and her mother have been in a car accident. It's bad … Really bad…"

"Go on…" Klaus replied, before dropping a bottle of beer (intended for his brother) on the window edge.

"Unfortunately her mother died from her injuries, and …" Elijah loosen his tie with his left hand while his right reached for the bottle before taking a few gulps. "For what I could gather as information at the hospital, a few hours ago, Caroline could lose her sight and use of her legs."

"How old is she?" Klaus asked, toneless.

"She's 29." Elijah replied, gulping the rest of the bottle.

"Other family beside her mother?" He continued questioning.

"No. She's an only child. She had lost her father when she was a little girl." Elijah confirmed, swallowing more of the amber liquid.

"Is she in an intimate relationship with you?" Klaus continue questioning.

"No, of course not!" Elijah lashed out, dropping the empty bottle on a nearby desk. "Do you take a sick pleasure questioning me this way? What's the point of it anyway, Klaus?"

"The point of it, Elijah, is to establish why you feel so responsible for what have happened to your assistant? You could feel empathy for her agony and lost, I give you that; but why would you feel remorse? And what I can feel in your voice now, is "remorse"."

"Funny that you would be the one talking about "remorse" Nicklaus." Elijah spat, perniciously.

"If you would be so kind to not forget that it's you who came to me; not the other way around." Klaus replied, slyly, before letting the silence of the night wrapped its darkness around them both.

"I gave the key to my S.U.V. and to the cabin to Caroline for her to enjoy an extended week-end away from the firm, with her mother." Elijah finally admitted. "She was driving to the mountains when the accident occur. Of course I would feel responsible."

"Where you the one who purposely triggered that accident?" Klaus asked.

"Of course not!" The tall bearded man replied, in a loud exclamation.

"Then, there shouldn't be any remorse from your part." Klaus concluded, reaching his brother's standing position in front of the window. "Believe me, I should know … I invented the word after all. Isn't it what you've implied earlier?"

"Bottom line will you help her?" Elijah demanded, clearing his throat and his mixed emotions with a discreet cough.

"I'll give a call to the hospital where she has been admitted to offer my services. That's about all I can do for you to this point." Klaus replied with a nod. "In the meantime, I need to hear more about Caroline's medical conditions. It's her name, right? Because, just "maybe" it's not as bad as you think and they'll manage to operate for her to walk again or maybe her eyesight will come back. What hospital admitted her?"

"Santa Rosa Hospital." He responded to his brother, while pacing back and forth in front of the small desk. "That "bitch" female doctor who I've met at the emergency room wouldn't gave me more information about her present condition than the ones I gave you, pretesting I wasn't family to the patient while telling me my dick was the size of my brain!"

Klaus suddenly turned his head, a large grin spreading over his lips, before tilting his head backward to burst into a loud and frank laughter.

"I don't see what is so funny about her none professionalism, vulgarity and rudeness." Elijah questioned, angrily.

"Because calling her a "bitch" doctor is more upstanding coming from a lawyer' mouth I suppose?" Klaus commented, sarcastically; while gulping his own bottle of beer. "But I need to give her prompts for squeezing your balls so tightly."

"Yes damn it! It feels good to call her a "bitch", especially when a sweet person such as my assistant is involved and that wannabe doctor is refusing to hear reason!" Elijah continued to lash out.

"I would have given two months of my salary to witness that scene!" Klaus exclaimed, mockingly. "Please, tell me who that true goddess of a female doctor is?"

"Of course you would; you were always driven by a dark sense of humor." Elijah hold his pacing, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Her name? Like I would remember what her name was … Doctor … Kat…. Katerina … No, Doctor Katherine Pierce! Yes, that's her."

"Katherine? I've worked with her on many cases. She's an amazing surgeon in her field of expertise, Elijah. If I was you I would beg her for forgiveness and I'd try my best to be back in her good grace." Klaus suggested, sincerely.

"Yeah … I'll do that when hell will freeze over!" Elijah exclaimed, reaching the exit door, before holding his pace, back turned, hands buried in his pockets. "I've heard you are one of the best in your field too." He confessed, a lump being swallowed in his dry throat. The beer hadn't worked its magic enough to make him forget his rancor toward his brother. "Can I count on you, Klaus? Can I count you'll help Caroline if her life is turned upside down and if she'll need to learn how to live again?"

"I'll help her if she needs it." Klaus nodded, in agreement. "I promise you."

"Thank you." Elijah nodded in return. "Also I would gladly appreciate if you could keep your real identity anonymous."

"Are you worried she'll find my charm more irresistible than yours?" His youngest brother teased.

"Farewell, Brother." Elijah shook his head, a shy smile spreading over his lips; before turning on his heels to reach the exit.

* * *

In a few weeks, on this 2018 summer, I'll give my final goodbye (like many others) to the long journey that ''Vampire Diaries'' and ''The Originals'' was for me.

I entered my first TVD forum in December 2010, and during this long journey I've grown so much into this virtual life as a writer but mostly as a person, gaining lifetime friends and learning so much about myself through joy, laughter, tears and pain - and bottom line I wouldn't change a thing!

 **BLIND LOVE** will be my "closure" and I hope that for those who will choose to go on this journey with me and read this story, it will bring you tears and pain … But also, joy and laughter…because that is what life is all about.

Veronique (also known as: **Lovely Vero** )


	2. Chapter 2

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **Summary** **:**

 _After fatally losing her mother, her sight and use of her legs in a car accident, Caroline Forbes is placed in the hands of braille expert and physical therapist Klaus Mikaelson._

 _Elijah Mikaelson, C.E.O. of Mikaleson & Lockwood lawyers firm, will step over his pride before asking his brother to help his female assistant to regain her physical strength, while giving her all the necessary tools to help her cope with the loss of her sight and ability to walk. _

_In the process of supporting his employee with the terrible ordeal of losing her mother and need to psychologically cope with all her loses after her car accident, he'll meet the fearless surgeon Katherine Pierce who won't bend easily under his hands of steel._

* * *

 **WARNING! This chapter has very emotional parts in it. Please be advice and read carefully with a box of Kleenex nearby.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Three weeks after the accident…**

Klaus Mikaelson stood tall, hands buried in the front pockets of his ripped jeans, in front of the room 234 of the intensive unit wing of the Santa Rosa Hospital. He closed his eyelids a few seconds, a smirk appearing on his full lips.

"Are you carrying burritos from Louisa & Pepe Mexican food restaurant?" He questioned, knowing pertinently from which place that delicious odor was coming from.

"Damn! The smell is that obvious, mm? If Cheryl, the head nurse, sees me carrying this in the hospital corridors, I'm good as dead!" A late twenty something man held his strides, holding the said wrapped beef burritos in his right hand. "What gave it away? Is it the meat odor or was it the spices? And please tell me it's not the fact that I did not shower for the past twenty four hours."

"I would say a bit of both, minus the shower part." Klaus turned on his heels, discreet laughter escaping his lips. "It's "Kol" isn't it?" He politely handed his right hand. "We exchanged a few words the day you came for your interview at the center. You have a first non-common name that I couldn't forget easily." He added, in a more serious tone, a veil of darkness passing quickly over his eyes.

"Yes we surely did. You do have a good memory, sir." The said Kol returned a good handshake and a smile. "Klaus Mikaelson, if my own serves me correctly."

"It does." Klaus shook his interlocutor' hand.

"Though, I have no merit for remembering yours, you're like a legend in your field." Kol mentioned, respectfully.

"I know, opening a beer bottle while only using one of my foot has put me in the Guinness Record book." Klaus winked, playfully.

"Well, I wasn't aware of that particular achievement, but good to know if we ever share beers together. I'm not easily disgusted by feet so you'll know." Kol replied, mockingly. "I've read many of your books on braille technic. They were all instructive and well written."

"Thank you." Klaus replied, without adding more unnecessary comments over the past years of his professional life. "Any news on your application to the center?"

"Well, I've passed the tests that much I know." Kol replied, with a shrug. "Now I'm waiting to see if I'll be the lucky applicant they'll choose. With the face I have, how could they refuse me?" He teased, more.

"I could give a few good words on your behalf to the administrative board if you want?" Klaus suggested, amicably.

"You would seriously do that for me? Man, I don't know what to say?" Kol shook his head in disbelief; while passing a hand through his tangled brown hair. "I would really appreciate it, but … Why would you do that? I mean, usually people don't take the time."

"Well, I prefer they hire someone who would share a beer with me, even if that said beer bottle has been opened with my bare foot." Klaus winked, once more.

"It's a date with your foot and my beer bottle!" He nodded, with a laughter. "So, it's the big day for the patient of 234?"

"First meeting, yes. Time for me to have my head ripped off of my shoulders by the victim. Usually, they are not too incline to meet me." Klaus explained; frowning. "I'm waiting for some technicality just now. A few last authorization papers needed to be signed. She was refusing to transfer to the center to start her rehabilitation treatment until now."

"Listen, I have two burritos in my hands, and a very disciplinary head nurse on my tail so if you could help me eat one real quick I would gladly appreciate it." Kol suggested, while handing one wrapped burritos to Klaus.

"Who am I to say no to a burritos from Louisa & Pepe." Klaus replied, teaser. "I'm salivating just thinking about that fattening piece of fast food."

"There are a few seats a few feet away if you want to sit?" Kol suggested, amicably.

"Lead the way." Klaus suggested.

"Well, "bon appétit"!" The young man greeted, raising his wrapped burritos in the air, before taking his sitting position.

"Same to you, Kol. What's your last name by the way, if you want me to give a good word to the administrative board?" Klaus asked, politely; slowly taking his sitting position by the young man side; before unwrapping the burritos to bite full teeth into it.

"I don't have one." Kol admitted, shrugging. "I mean I do, of course, like everyone. It is Kol Mikael. But, it's not truly mine, it's one that was given to me at the orphanage. So usually, I just go by "Kol", it's easier."

"Life sucks sometimes for so many of us; doesn't it?" Klaus commented, wiping the sauce on his lips with the back of his right hand.

"Yes it does. You know something about that, don't you?" Kol questioned. "Most of the times I keep my poker face in place, but it seems you are one of those special souls who see through people and is also able to help them with their darkest secrets." He noticed, at the same time.

"I guess this talent of mine is explaining my field of expertise then." Klaus winked, playfully.

"So are you ready to face the tigress that is hiding behind door 234?" Kol pointed a finger toward the said patient door.

"She's a tigress, really – that bad, mm?" Klaus took the last bite of his burritos, small laughter escaping his throat.

"Well, on my right arm anyone could clearly see multiple stiches where her teeth have bitten me several times when I've tried to restrain her from killing herself with Dr. Pierce pen." Kol listed his injuries. "In the left, it's her long nails that left me looking like I'm sporting a map on my skin."

"Many victims of cruel fatality prefer to face death than facing their worst fear." Klaus shrugged the patient attitude as normal. "Thinking of ending her life seemed easier."

"Their worst fear? Isn't it that they have lost their sights, mobility or both? And with Caroline Forbes the added horrible factor of losing her mother?" Kol frown in interrogation.

"No young lard, their worst fear is what is actually ahead of them. It's the single fact that they need to rebuild a new life with basically fragments of their past one to hold on to." Klaus started explaining, poking Kol chest. "And that my friend is like pushing them into the abyss."

"Damn! I sounded like a true jerk right now, aren't I?" Kol shook his head. "That poor girl had to pass by way worse ordeal than the common mortal will have to in his or her entire life."

"So she is not a tigress anymore then?" Klaus teased, amicably.

"Well yes, believe me she still is, but … She is also a tasty little thing, let me tell you." Kol commented, some more; a large grin spreading on his lips.

"I'll take all your warning as a challenge." Klaus replied, confident of his competence.

"I did it again, didn't I? Like: I opened my mouth and let profanity escape." Kol grabbed his head with both hands. "And I wasn't implying I was interested in that female patient, I have this nurse in my head now …Damn she's a beauty… And, also a freaking pain in the ass!"

"It's a common behavior you do have, isn't it?" Klaus politely cut him short, with an added smile.

"Well, I'm already so good looking that I truly need some flaws to balance things, you know?" Kol mocked.

"Thanks for the burritos, Kol." Klaus nodded, with a grin; straightening his legs into a standing position.

"Thanks for the talk and for your help with the job application, Klaus. I truly need the extra money that few hours at the center will provide me." Kol shook Klaus's hand for a second time.

"It's my pleasure." Klaus responded, truthfully.

"Mister Mikaelson!" The demanding voice called from the other side of the corridor; making them both start and turn their heads toward the said call.

"Here's Cruella de Vil; I need to run, man." Kol winked, before hurrying his steps toward the stairs.

"That young orderly is a fool if he thinks that I can't smell a burritos from a mile of distance!" Cheryl commented, unhappy; while handing a file to Klaus. "This is your formal authorization for Caroline Forbes. Duly signed by her hands and the hospital headboard."

"Don't be mad at him, love. I'm the one who is "mea culpa"." Klaus tilted his head, with his most charming smile plastered on his face. "I couldn't find the time to have a decent lunch so I grabbed a burritos on my way to the hospital."

"Oh for you it's no problem, Mister Mikaelson." Cheryl replied, redness filling her dark cheeks. "I can make an exception for you, no question asked. But, I need to be stricter with the staff."

"So, the papers are in order then?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes. All the expenses for the arrival of Miss Forbes at the center have been paid by your brother." Cheryl confirmed in a dryer tone. "Only God knows why you two are related by blood." She rolled her eyes; signing a cross sign in front of her chest. "The man is insufferable and has given grey hair to the poor Dr. Pierce the past two weeks."

"Well, that is my "charming" brother, alright!" Klaus commented, grinning. "Time for me to meet Miss Forbes."

* * *

 _ **1 day after the accident…**_

"Good morning nurse Bennett." Cheryl greeted with a single nod.

"Good morning Cheryl." Bonnie replied, searching for the needed file on her patient' scan in the rack with Dr. Piece name on it. "Are you doing a double shift?"

"Lucky me!" Cheryl rolled her eyes. "One of the desk nurse called sick this morning."

"Well, I'm sorry." Bonnie presented her apology, feeling bad for her superior, but while also realizing that she haven't had much more sleep herself. "Did you by any chance saw the scan on Caroline Forbes?"

"In matter of fact I did." She replied, while handing the said file on Bonnie. "The lab technician just gave us last night files, I was about to put it in Dr. Pierce rack."

"Thanks." Bonnie grabbed it.

"It seems we have an alert on E.R. 101." Cheryl noticed on the dispatch screen.

"101 was Caroline Forbes's last night. Was she transferred in an intensive care unit room after I left?" Bonnie grabbed the file, while taking a few steps backward to rush toward the said E.R.

"No." Cheryl shook her head. "They were short on those specific rooms and were supposed to inform us when one would be available."

"OK, I'm one may way!" Bonnie turned on herself, before sprinting toward the emergency rooms corridor.

* * *

A feeling of emptiness and loneliness filled Caroline Forbes all at once the mere moment she slowly started to wake up from her unconscious state. Her mouth was dried, her eyelash felt glued together and both of her eyelids heavy. She could hear voices from afar, and the continuous "beep-beep" noise of an electronic machine placed near her ears of where she was lying down.

She finally managed to lift her eyelids but the room remained as dark as the night. She gasped for air, her heartbeat rising in her chest while both hands grabbed the sheet placed underneath her.

"Someone? Can you help me? Is… Is there someone here?" She whispered, without being heard.

She tried to move her head, but the stiffness of her entire body forbade her to succeed. Her eyelids closed once more on their own accord, pushing the darkness of the room out of her mind, while filling her soul of a darkness of its own, but without letting her know the source of this present hell. She took a few deep breaths inside her lungs before finding the courage within herself to call once more.

"Help! Help! I can't move … And I Can't see!" She shouted, rapidly out of breath; without hearing the door of the emergency room opened.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, blondie!" She heard the male voice approaching her, before feeling his hands palpating her arms.

"Don't touch me!" She started hitting the stranger with her closed fists; while succeeding hitting him a few times with a few good punches.

"Hey? I'm on your side; you need to calm down, ok?" Kol tried to relax the female patient.

"I can't see anything? Why can't I see anything?" Caroline exclaimed, frantically; both hands trying to rub her eyelids in the slim chance to make her sight come back.

"Ok darling; you need to keep still; a nurse will come shortly and she'll call Dr. Pierce." Kol tried to calm her while grabbing both of her wrists to lower her arms near her body.

"No, no, something is wrong, terribly wrong … I don't feel my legs; why can't I feel my legs?" Caroline started to yell, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Where am I? Who are you? I can't see anything!"

"Ok, you need to calm down and …. Fuck, damn it!" Kol swore, loudly; feeling her nails scratching the skin of his arms.

"What happened?" Bonnie questioned, strolling inside ER 101; while helping the orderly immobilize the trauma victim.

"Well, hello there!" Kol suddenly turned his attention toward the metis nurse (with a body to die for!) who had just stepped inside the room. "I'm Kol; and who you might be, gorgeous? I've never seen you around."

"Can you focus on something other than flirting with me for two seconds and think about the patient? I'm not here to socialize – I'm here to work!" Bonnie snapped at him with a few harsh words. "Her blood pressure is elevated. We need to sedate her if she doesn't calm down or she'll go into heart failure or even arrest."

"I wasn't flirting, I was simply being polite, sweetheart?" Kol commented, smiling. "Furthermore, helping you with this patient will probably help me not to lose my arm." He commented, looking at the trail of blood running down his skin, from his wrist to his elbow.

"You'll need to get that disinfected." Bonnie suggested, while rapidly glancing at his arm also. "In the meantime, hold her in a lying positon, I'll administrate a sedative to calm her down."

"Will you disinfect my wound afterward?" Kol winked, playfully. "Will you kiss my booboo and make it all better?" He teased; while immobilizing the female patient.

"Seriously?" Bonnie scolded; with a glance of disgust in his direction. "Caroline, I will give you a sedative now; it will sting a little bit, ok?"

"No, please…I beg you…" The young woman implored, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I just want to know why I'm here, why can't I see anything, and why can't I move my legs?"

"Caroline; Listen to me." Bonnie grabbed the young woman head with both hands. "I'm a nurse – My name is Bonnie Bennett. You're at the Santa Rosa Hospital. Last night, you've been in a car accident and you were brought here due to your injuries. The reason you can't feel your legs is because your back was stock between the dashboard and a large piece of the car roof; which injured your spine. Dr. Piece, who has been assigned to your case has ordered a scan – we are waiting for her prognostic. She'll keep you informed when she'll know more about your case. Are you understanding what I'm saying to you, if so, nod one time."

Caroline slowly nodded her head, raising both of her hands to grab's Bonnie' forearms. The voice of that woman was calming her; she felt safe in her presence.

"Very Good, Caroline; very good." The nurse encouraged her. "As for your eyes, both of your retinas have been hit with several pieces of glass due to the impact. A specialist is schedule to see you today." She informed, more. "Now, you'll soon feel sleepy. Don't fight it. It will help you recuperate more rapidly."

"I … I don't understand … A car accident… I …" Caroline shook her head; pieces of the puzzle starting to unfold behind the dark curtains of her mind. "Wait, I … I remember that I was driving to my boss' cabin and …. Mummy? Where is my mama?" She asked, before slowly closing her eyelids and losing consciousness.

"Oh my God… Thank you, thank you!" Bonnie repeated to the invisible divine help while closing her eyes. She wasn't ready to tell this young woman that her mother was dead.

"We just dodged a bullet; did we?" Kol commented; swallowing a lump in his throat. "Because I truly don't know how you would have told her the truth?" He questioned, before replacing the pillow behind the patient head.

"I don't know either." Bonnie shook her head, still in shock. "I need to page Dr. Pierce." She informed, turning on herself to leave the room; the orderly walking close on her heels.

"Hey Bonnie?" He called, closing the door behind his back.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, hands placed on each side of her hips.

"You just told the patient, you think I'm deaf?' He teased, before asking. "Would you like to take a drink with me after your shift, I'm buying?" He proposed with a wink. "You won't get a better offer today, let me tell you."

"Listen, I've been warn about you and …And, well…you don't have the best reputation around here, and I don't know if it's real or not; though it's your prerogative not mine what get you going at the end of the day. But, as for me, I'm not interested in having a fling with a co-worker. I'm here to become the best nurse that I can be, and nothing else." Bonnie told him, bluntly; without wearing any white gloves.

"Really…I have a reputation?! And what that reputation might be, sweetheart?" Kol questioned, crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest.

" _ **The magic wand in the honey pots.**_ " Bonnie repeated his nickname, while triggering his burst of laughter.

"Oh my God! Thank you for this. This has just made my entire day!" He folded his body in half; laughter cramps hitting his mid-section.

"You think this is funny?" The brunette asked, dumbfounded by his reaction. "You're not even repulse by it?"

"Listen; whenever you want my magic wand to visit your honey pot – give me a call ok, darling?" He suggested, pulling a pen from the front pocket of his uniform; before pushing the small piece of paper down her neckline. "You smell good by the way." He whispered, near her right ear, before stepping back to start walking in the opposite direction.

"I don't want this…" She pulled the paper out, wielding the number in the air. "In what language will you understand that?"

* * *

"Good morning, Dr. Pierce." Cheryl greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning Cheryl." Katherine returned her smile with one of her own.

"Oh those are just … Mm…Mm…Mm!" The head nurse commented, with much appreciation, on the new sneakers the female doctor was wearing.

"Aren't they though?" The brunette winked, playfully. "Any news on the scan file on the patient Caroline Forbes?"

"Nurse Bennett just grabbed it before responding to an alert on E.R. 101." Cheryl informed. "The patient woke up and must have gone to shock."

"That was to be expected. OK, I'm on my way to see what is going on." Katherine nodded, before grabbing her cup of coffee left on the counter.

"I'm sorry but you won't be on your way to see that trauma patient, Dr. Pierce." Cheryl shook her head, multiple times; a loud sigh escaping her lips.

"And why is that?" Katherine turned on herself to face the head nurse.

"Michelle from _**The Board of Directors**_ office is asking to see you upon your arrival at the hospital." Cheryl informed, shrugging.

"It must be Chairman Petterson who is asking. Do you know why they are summoning me? What this is all about?" Katherine questioned, intrigued.

"I don't have a clue, doctor." The head nurse shook her head.

"Ok well, I have a busy day today, so I'll make my way to the office right now to get rid of "whatever" this is." She winked, amicably.

"Oh! And by the way Dr. Piece; remember the asshole who came last night demanding answers on the Caroline Forbes case?" Cheryl asked; arching one eyebrow.

"I would love to say that I'm not able to remember him, but the strong scent of his cologne made me reach for my allergies tablets this morning." Katherine replied, tilting her head; a malicious smile plastered on her red lips.

"Well, it's a good thing you took those tablets, Dr. Piece because I saw him stroll inside the hospital not even fifteen minutes ago." Cheryl warned the tall brunette.

"Well that man can stroll as much as he wants, we won't give him more information than the one he received last night." She replied, dryly; before taking long strides toward the elevators.

* * *

"Good morning, Michelle." Katherine saluted while standing tall in the reception area.

"Oh good morning, Dr. Piece; it's always such a pleasure to see you." Michelle responded, enthusiastically. "Let me inform Chairman Petterson that you've arrived."

"Thank you." Katherine nodded, absently bringing her attention on the several expensive paintings placed on the walls.

"Chairman Petterson, Dr. Piece is here." Michelle informed in a formal voice. "Very well." She replied, following the interlocutor response. "Chairman Petterson is on his way, Dr. Pierce."

"Thank you Michelle." Katherine thanked her, warmly. "How are the grandchildren by the way?"

"Louisa is taking ballet lesson and she is the cutest thing to see in her pink tutu. Nicholas has grown so much, he's in his first year of high school now." Michelle shared, enthusiastically.

"Wow! High school already, really? Time is flying so fast. I'm happy for you, Michelle." The brunette congratulated.

"Katherine?" The call came suddenly, making them both turn their heads toward the grayish hair man who came from the large wooden French doors.

"Chairman Petterson." Katherine said his name, smiling; before advancing of a few steps to meet him. "It's always such a pleasure." She shook his hand, enthusiastically.

"Katherine, my dear; please call me George." The said friendly man replied, shaking her hand. "It's been way too long since we've played a game of chest, would you say?" He questioned, teasingly; gently leading the way toward the said corridor behind the two doors.

"You like to lose so much that you want to play with me again?" Katherine winked, playfully.

"You are your father's daughter, my dear; I could never win a single game against him." He commented with a long sigh while leading her to his majestic office. "And like it was with him; I can't win a single game against you either."

"Maybe I'll go soft on you this time around." She added; a small laughter escaping her throat. "I'm sorry to ask so abruptly, but … why did you ask to see me, George?"

"Please, enter my office, my dear." The chairman placed his left hand on her lower back while gently pushing her inside. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Katherine took a few steps inside the elegant office, before holding her momentum; a cold shiver hitting her entire body all at once.

An imposing man was standing tall in front of the panoramic window; hands buried in the front pockets of his very expensive suit; and even if that said man was turning his back on them, she knew all too well who he was!

"Elijah, please let me present to you one of the best surgeons of the Santa Rosa hosptial." George called, amicably.

Katherine grabbed the back of one of the leather armchairs placed in front of the desk to keep her balance and not find herself stumbling on the wood floor by the shock of being place in a forced meeting with that man once again!

"With great please, George." The said Elijah replied, turning on himself to walk toward their standing positions, before confirming her worse fear.

"Katherine, let me present to you one dear friend of the family; Elijah Mikaeslon." George presented, enthusiastically. "Elijah has been a dear friend and the most competent lawyer I had the pleasure to meet in my entire life. He helped this hospital more times that I can count on one hand." He added. "Elijah, this is Katherine Pierce; this beautiful and professional woman is the daughter of my, deceased unfortunately, best friend. She specializes in cases such as the one your female assistant is suffering from, and who is living this terrible ordeal as one of our patients."

"I already had the pleasure of meeting Miss Pierce last night." Elijah commented, a pernicious smile plastered on his full lips; his sight narrowed on the brunette. "She was nothing but helpful and amicable to me." He lied through his teeth, with a perceived sadist pleasure in his voice; while handing his right hand to Katherine.

"Did we? I don't really recall?" Katherine forced a smile on her lips, before quickly shaking the man's hand; who kept her fingers locked with his more time than necessary, before letting her go. "I guess nothing stood vividly in my memory about our meeting. You'll have to forgive me, but most days I meet quite a lot of people. Some are unforgettable, some aren't."

"But, obviously Elijah couldn't forgive your graceful professional approach and beauty, my dear." George teased, gently.

"She's quite a pleasure to the eyes, George; I couldn't debate that in court even if I wanted to." Elijah added; his sight sliding on the length of her.

 _ **Asshole!**_ She had hated him at first sight last night, but now her level of dislike had suddenly reached new highs and she couldn't stop her mind to find several ways to torture him, ranging from chocking him with her bare hands to emerge him in a pool filled with acid.

And though she had the most respect for George; having both men dissect her like she was a pole dancer with a medical degree was making her teeth cringe!

"So what is my reason for being here?" Katherine asked, while cutting to the chase. "You'll have to excuse me, mister … Was it Mikaelson?" She asked, purposely and perniciously playing the innocent third party. "But I am a surgeon after all and I have a busy schedule in front of me. Though, I tend to socialize from time to time. I rarely let randomly acquaintance tore me away from my professional duties. But perhaps you have a lesser busier schedule at your firm and could play golf two to three times a week?"

"Katherine!" George exclaimed, highly surprised by her sudden impolite outburst. "Elijah is running one of the most prestigious law firms."

"Oh, it's quite fine, George." The tall bearded man replied, smirking. "Miss Pierce seems to be quite a feminist at heart with a busy professional schedule on her hands. I wouldn't want to tear her away from her eighteen hours of work by day; which is sadly forbidding her to wear a skirt from time to time, and remind her that she is a woman after all and could enjoy life if she let herself live."

Katherine blenched, instantly; while being "hit" in her soul by the insult. She buried both of her tight closed fists inside the front pockets of her lab coat; biting her tongue to forbid the tears to appear in her eyes.

George discreetly coughed to disperse the tension in the room. "Katherine; I would grandly appreciate the help you could grant Elijah by keeping him inform of the medical file on his legal assistant at the firm, Miss Caroline Forbes, who was admitted to E.R. 101, with her, now, deceased mother, last night."

"We have already gave Mister Mikaelson all the necessary information last night." Katherine replied, dryly. "Mister Mikaelson is not family after all; I don't see why we should bend the rules for him?"

"Suddenly, Doctor Katherine Pierce remembers me." He commented, slyly. "I'm touched."

"Please, don't be!" She snapped at him.

"In this present case, Katherine, Elijah is a friend of mine and I want you to bend the rules because he'll be the one paying for all the medical expenses of that patient. Furthermore, the request is coming from the board." Chairman Petterson demanded, in a drier tone of voice.

"Very well." Katherine swallowed her pride. "Do you have a card with your contact information? I'll send you the prognostic when I'll now more myself." She added. "Miss Forbes was admitted last night and I did not even took a look at her scan yet."

"Here's my card." He handed the lustrous white piece of cardboard.

"Perfect. I wish the both of you a nice day. Chairman Petterson." She concluded, with a final greeting, before grabbing the said business card and swirling on herself to leave the office.

"I'm sorry; Elijah; usually Katherine is friendlier than this." George excused her behavior.

"Don't worry. As long as she gives me the needed information her indifference could also be mine." He replied, smiling.

* * *

"Come on!" Katherine growled, while pushing the ground floor button of the elevator to hurry her descent from "hell".

But unfortunately for the tall brunette, her attempt to avoid being stuck in the small space with that man failed miserably when he managed to slide his muscular figure between the two doors that were closing on him.

"You could have waited for the elevator to go up again." She snapped at him.

"I'm not a very patient man, Dr. Pierce, but I guess you did not get the memo from my law firm yet?" Elijah replied, dryly.

"Send it to me by registered mail so it could be my pleasure to throw it in the garbage the minute I get it!" She replied; maliciously.

He threw his head backward; suddenly bursting into loud laughter; before promptly pushing the emergency button to hold the cabin immobile.

"What is it that you dislike so much about me, Dr. Pierce?" He asked, in a low threatening tone; while getting rid of his designer vest, before rolling the sleeves of his white shirt.

"Did you just pushed the emergency button of this elevator? Do you know that you are liable to a three hundred dollars fine?" She threw at him, pissed beyond believe by his misconduct.

"Is it the fact that I'm trying to help a friend in her time of need?" He questioned, dropping his vest on the elevator floor, before reaching her standing position near the panel.

"Did you even heard what I just told you?" She asked, breathless; the beat of her heat racing dangerously in her chest.

"I have money; I'll pay the damn fine if needed." He shrugged it off. "Or is it the fact that I'm a powerful man?"

"Oh my God! You're insufferable ego is taking way too much space in this cabin, Mr. Mikaelson!" She busted, angrily. "Now, if you are not stepping away from me – I hope you're not planning to have children any time soon because I'm about to change that." She threaten him; while slowly raising her right knee.

"What is it with you and my crotch area; _**Katherine**_?" He questioned, teaser, placing his forearms on each side of her head; before lowering his muscular body near her tensed one.

"I don't play those kind of power game, Mister Mikaelson. You either step away from me or I'll have no other choice but to report you to security." She warned him with a rose chin.

"Liar, you're all about power." He replied; enrolling one strand of her dark brown hair around his finger. "Don't tell me you're not feeling it – I won't believe you."

"Feeling … Feeling what?" She questioned, in a less threatening tone; her defense mechanism weakening by the minute.

That man was managing to crack the high walls of protection she had carefully placed around her body and heart a few years ago.

"The sexual tension between us." He whispered while grabbing her chin to stare into her eyes.

"Please, step away from me." She mouthed the warning, her nipples hardening underneath her lab coat; triggered by the simple touch of his hand on her skin.

"In a minute…" He mouthed the three words, lowering his head to softly bite her bottom lip. "You taste sweet; like mocha and sugar." He added, sliding the tip of his tongue on the length of her lips.

"I don't want this." She lied through her teeth in a low murmur; her lips moving in her own accord to taste his. "You taste like cigar and Bourbon."

He slowly opened her lab coat, before grabbing two hands full of the tender flesh of her bottom. "God you're so beautiful! I've been as hard as a stone since our first meeting last night." He confessed, slowly sliding his demanding lips down her neck; while extracting low moans of pleasure from her lips. "I've never wanted a woman as much as you, Katherine Pierce." He admitted, biting her skin while raising both of his hands to caress her breasts over the sheer fabric of her blouse.

"We … We can't …" Katherine tried to protest; grabbing his shirt with both hands, in a vain attempt to push his chest.

"Sure we can, we both want it badly; who will say otherwise?" He replied, lowering his head to crash his mouth on her parted lips.

She had made a huge error of judgement! He wasn't tasking like _**cigar and Bourbon**_ but more like _**danger and the biggest mistake of her life!**_ There was no place for negotiation with that man; he was a man who took what he wanted without priory asking. His kiss was the proof of that! He was devouring her lips like she was breakfast, lunch and dinner all mix together, immobilizing her head with one hand while his tongue had manage to slide between her parted lips to take hostage her mouth – tasting, biting, requiring her submission.

A rage grander than life took root in her core, granting her the force she wasn't sure she could deploy against a man like him. She managed to push him at arm length before stepping aside to unblock the elevator button, having the cabin move downward in matters of seconds.

"Afraid Katherine? Did I shook you cage too roughly?" He teased, the back of his right hand brushing against his lips to clean the red lipstick spread all over them.

"You lay a hand on me "one more time" Mister Mikaelson, and I swear I'll report you and I will drown you and your firm into the mud; am I clear?" She warned him, dryly, and short of breath.

He remained silent, a smirk appearing on his full lips; before slowly lowering his upper body to pick up his vest left on the cabin floor, only to dress himself with it a few moment later.

The cabin finally immobilized itself, both doors leading them to the ground floor.

"Until the next time we'll meet, Dr. Pierce." He saluted her, before exiting the elevator; leaving her exhausted and with the strange feeling that she would always feel captive with this man.

* * *

 _ **Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson **_

_**~ FIRST MEETING ~**_

 _ **Inspirational songs**_ _ **:  
**_

 _ **Unsteady**_

 _ **Say something (I'm giving up on you)**_

 _ **Love me like you do  
A thousand years **_

" _ **Hold on, hold on to me, cause I'm little unsteady."**_

" _ **Say something I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one if you want me too.  
Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you."**_

" _ **You're the light, you're the night, you're the color of my blood.  
You're the cure, you're the pain, you're the only thing I want to touch.**_

 _ **Never knew it could mean so much, so much."**_

" _ **I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more…"**_

* * *

 _ **Present time …**_

Caroline Forbes was lying down in her hospital bed, her blonde curls tangled around her head, on the pillow, dark circles underneath her eyes, and with both of her wrists restrained by leather straps to the bed. She had tried to kill herself two times already; and they have had no other choices but to restrain her movements for her own safety and the safety of the hospital staff.

She wanted one person to tell her what the point of living was when she was paralyzed from the waist down and also blind? And if the nightmare she was living wasn't enough to kill the kindest of all spirits; losing her mother in the same car accident than the one who had brought darkness into her life had finally killed her soul for good.

Elijah Mikaelson, her boss at the law firm she was working at, had visited her ICU quarter several times, informing her that he would pay for all the expenses related to burying her mother and those for her rehabilitation toward a new life, including therapy and braille teaching technique. That gesture coming from anybody else would have probably be perceived as pity, but … Mr. Mikaelson was a kind spirit underneath a steel armor – pity wasn't one of his strong suit. She had kept silent and immobile during all of his visits, her eyes opened and fixated on the blackness, but had nodded once when he had suggested to take care of her mother burial.

Tears had filled her eyes and a lump had formed in her throat, when her boss had blessed her forehead of a kiss, softly whispering that her mother would not only be remembered with a classic service at the church but she would also have a dignified burial. She wasn't even able to be present at the cemetery, her mother would be buried without her presence and that was not only bringing darkness to her soul but mostly her heart.

She sniffed once, holding back her tears and driving back those recent moments in a part of her mind that had been filled with emptiness and unresponsive reaction.

A shrill noise of a tray hitting the hospital corridor made her startled in her bed; her heart speeding up. She closed her eyelids for a few seconds, not that it was changing something in the condition of her sight, but it was her way to calm herself down when she had no way to recognize real life movements around her. She nervously twisted the fabric of her sheet with both of her hands when she heard her hospital room door squeak while being opened and closed soon after.

"Caroline Forbes?" The male voice, sporting a strong English accent, called once.

She remained silent and immobile, her eyelids opened, sight fixated on the wall in front of her bed, she could only presume, because only darkness was filling her vision and life now.

"Silent treatment so early in our relationship, Caroline?" The man teased, openly.

She knew who he was. She knew it all too well! Some kind of deemed therapist and braille expert who had won several awards for his past achievements. Well, she couldn't give a "fuck" more about his prestigious awards! She wouldn't become his next guinea pig. She wanted to be left alone and die in peace.

She heard the feet of a chair being dragged over (what she could only presume be) the ceramic floor of her bedroom.

"Do you know it's the dream of all men on this earth to have a silent woman by his side, _**love**_?" He continued to mock her; while taking his sitting position near the bed.

 _ **Fuck you! Go see if I'm not elsewhere! And by the way … I'm not your "love"!**_

"Let see…" She heard him say and handle a few papers in his hands. "Caroline Forbes – 29 years old, born on … Today actually! Well, happy birthday Caroline!"

 _ **Go to hell, asshole!**_ She thought to herself while letting her long nails bite the palms of her hands.

"I never thought I would one day find a woman that would love _**bondage**_ as much as I do." He commented, with a small laughter. "Would you say that we were destined to meet?"

"What would you say if we would switch places then? I'll be very gentle on you." She snapped the words; dryly. "I won't tighten the strings too hard; just enough to make you bleed."

 _ **Damn it Caroline, you had promised yourself to stay silent and indifferent toward this "wannabe" therapist!**_

She kept her mouth shut for a few long minutes while he did the same. The beats of her heart rising dangerously inside her chest at his proximity; before suddenly feeling his breath near her left ear.

"Is this a promise?" She heard the words being whispered near her ear. "Because I'll remind you of it one day if it is."

"Oh!" She startled, letting the exclamation of surprise escape her parted lips; before turning her head to face him (though she couldn't see a thing), while instinctively feeling his face at a mere inch of hers.

"I'm Klaus by the way…" He added, while his breath brushed her dry lips; triggering goosebumps all over her body.

"It's the stupidest first name I've ever heard!" She commented, slyly; abruptly turning her head to put an end to this personal proximity he had forced on her. "Your parents thought you were a Viking or what?"

"It's Scandinavian, from my mother's side. My father was American though." He informed; amusement filling his tone of voice. "The name means: _**your worst nightmare!**_ " He added, in a more serious manner.

She felt her throat tightening over his threat and her mouth becoming dry. She clicked her tongue, slowly passing the tip of her tongue on her dry lips to moisten them.

"I'm joking, Caroline; if you start cooperating, I won't have to become your worst nightmare." He told her, teasingly; before adding: "Here. It's a glass of water; open your _**big non-talkative**_ mouth to drink."

She turned her head to the right, protesting his help; but he wouldn't accept her stubbornness. He grabbed her chin before placing the edge of the glass near her bottom lip.

"Drink!" He ordered; before slowly raising the glass in the air to help her drink.

She closed her eyes, drinking the cold water avidly; before letting it fill her stomach.

"Slowly or you'll choke!" Klaus warned.

"I'm blind and an invalid; not stupid!" She busted, pushing the empty glass away; before crossing her arms in front of her chest in a rebellious way.

"No, Caroline Forbes; you're a _**stubborn**_ _**head strong**_ woman. That's what you are, _**love.**_ " He dropped the glass on the nightstand.

"Stop calling me your " _ **love**_ "; it goes on my last nerves because I'm not your love!" She snapped at him.

"Would you like to be?" He questioned.

"What?! I don't …. What kind of stupid question is that?" Caroline stammered; redness filling her cheeks. That man had the gift to bring the worse in her!

"One that is making you talk; which is what I wanted from the start, _**Love**_." He replied, victorious.

"Go to hell!" She insulted him in a low whisper, between clenched teeth.

"What did you just say?" He asked, a smirk raising both sides of his lips.

"Nothing." She shrugged it off. "Can you wrap this up; I'm tired."

"Get used to the tiredness, sweetheart; because when you'll start working with me, you'll then know what being truly tired means." Klaus assured her.

"I don't want the treatment, I don't want the therapy, and I especially don't want to learn braille. But most of all, I don't want to meet with you ever again." She informed him, while shaking her head. "I was forced to accept it!"

"Well that is a bummer, _**Love;**_ especially that you have now signed the authorization papers." Klaus informed her. "I guess we're bound 'til death do us apart."

"Why would you say something like that?" She questioned, angrily; while turning her head in his direction.

"To make you react, Caroline!" He told her, while taking a few steps to reach the bed, before placing both hands on each side of her head on the pillow; lowering his own over hers. "To bring out the rage that is eating you alive inside. Only then "perhaps" you'll be able to regain your will to live."

"I want you to leave me alone!" She busted out, angrily. "I want you out of my room!"

"So what do you truly want Caroline, mm? You don't want the treatment, nor the therapy, nor the braille lessons. What do you want then, mm?" He shouted to her head. "Tell me, what do you want?" He kept repeating to push her boundaries.

"I want to die, ok? I don't want to live anymore!" She yelled back to his face, tears filling her eyes.

"OK, you want me to help you with that, _**love**_? What about a full container of pills – that should do the trick rapidly, would you say?" He suggested, while grabbing her head with both hands to keep her immobile. "Do you want me to bring some to you?"

"Fuck you!" She shouted; sobbing hysterically.

"One day I hope!" He replied, before releasing his grip on her; taking a few steps back to grab the file he had on her.

"Mama… Mama … .Where is my mama… I want my mummy. Why is she dead?" She shouted; letting herself break in thousands of pieces.

Klaus Mikaelson strode to reach the door; his hand immobilizing on the handle for more time that he ever allowed himself to stay when a breakdown happened with one of his patients. But for some sort of reasons, Caroline Forbes's sobbing was filling not only his ears, but his soul and heart.

 _ **You have to walk away now, Klaus; now!**_

He suddenly swore under clenched teeth, swirling on himself to walk back toward the bed to detach her wrists from the leather straps; only to sit by her, before feeling her warm upper body jump into his arms.

"I got you, I got you, _**love**_!" He whispered, closing his eyes; while softly caressing her hair.

* * *

Thanks to all the anonymous readers who left me encouraging comments in the prologue.

Those comments are **ALWAYS** highly appreciated and cherished in my heart.

For all the regular members who used to read my previous stories (you know who you are); you have no idea what a joy it was to read all of you again *insert happy face*

Until the next update, keep safe and happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 _ **Songs inspiration**_ _ **:**_

 _ **For Kalijah:**_ _Iam Payne, Rigay Ora_ _ **– For you (Fifty Shades Freed)**_

 _ **I'm free as bird when I'm flying in your cage**_

 _ **I'm diving in deep and I'm riding with no brakes  
And I'm bleeding in love, you're swimming in my veins  
You've got me now…**_

 _ **Been waiting for a lifetime for you**_

 _ **Been breaking for a lifetime for you…**_

 _ **Wasn't looking for love till I find you, for love till I find you…**_

 _ **For Kennett:**_ _Bebe Rexha (Feat Florida Georgia Line)_ _ **– Meant to be**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be, baby just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be, baby just let it be**_

 _ **So won't you ride with me, ride with me, see where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be, baby just let it be**_

 _ **For Klaroline:**_ _Taylor Swift –_ _ **Delicate**_

 _ **Is it cool that I said all that?**_

 _ **Is it chill that you're in my head?**_

 _ **Cause I know that it's delicate…**_

 _ **Is it cool that I said all that?**_

 _ **Is it too soon to do this yet?**_

 _ **Cause I know that it's delicate…**_

* * *

 **Present time …**

"Bonnie?" Caroline called the nurse name, her hands twisting the bed sheet. As of now, continuous darkness had a way to always bring anxiety and terror to her life.

"Yes, it's me. Good morning, Caroline." Bonnie greeted the female patient. "I hope you don't mind, but …." She added while taking a few steps to reach the bed. "I've told the kitchen attendant that you were declining your last breakfast tray, because…"

Caroline raised her head, her sense of smell in alert with a delicious odor of bacon filling her nostrils.

"I took it on me to bring you an egg sandwich filled with bacon and sausage from the breakfast coffee at the corner of the street." Bonnie explained, lowering the wrapped sandwich in Caroline's hands. "And, I've bought you a mocha with extra whip cream and chocolate crumbs on top."

 _ **Damn you, Bonnie! You should know better…**_

Yes, she should know better than to let her heart and soul feel deep emotions for a patient. They had thought the students in nurses' school to feel first degree of empathy for their patients, but to never cross the line between "caring with your head for the _**medical welfare**_ of a patient" and "caring with your heart for the said patient". But this time around, Bonnie had let her heart spoke for her female patient, Caroline Forbes. And that would explain why she had waking up early (even if she had done a double shifts yesterday) to pick up the said sandwich for her.

Caroline slowly lowered her head, expressionless; both hands squeezing the wrap paper of the said sandwich like her life depended on it.

"You don't like eggs? Or the extra foam? Or maybe it's the chocolate?" Bonnie questioned, nervously, over her patient' speechless attitude. "I don't know why I would presume knowing your taste, and…"

"Bonnie, please, no, you don't understand… I'm so grateful!" Caroline shook her head to contradict her say. "It's just that the past few weeks … the food was so…."

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Bonnie commented, smiling; with a hint of amusement perceived in her voice.

"God, you don't know how much that is true; it was like tasting dog food." Caroline agreed, nodding. "Not that I know what dog food taste like, but I can only presume it would taste like the Shepherd's pie they will serve today." She added, small laughter escaping her parted lips; before contracting her face into a rictus of pain.

"Caroline? No, no..." Bonnie gently grabbed her patient's shoulders. "Don't do this to yourself, do not feel bad for this, you hear me? It's ok to learn to laugh again."

"I can't Bonnie, I can't – It's too damn hard!" Caroline shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, you can." Bonnie added, in a firmer tone; before grabbing the sandwich (who had dropped on the bed sheet) to unwrap it. "Mm…. This looks good, and yummy … And fattening … So damn fattening!"

"You want me to be blind, handicap and fat. What a good _**friend**_ you're becoming." Caroline teased; a shy smile reappearing on her lips.

Bonnie held her task at hands, slowly raising her sight to look at Caroline, a lump forming in her throat.

"I'm sorry, what was I thinking?" Caroline presented her apologies. "Why would I call you my friend? You've done an amazing job taking care of me the past few weeks, and I'm leaving in a few hours…. And I don't know why I've said that…I mean for you it's only your job and …"

"Caroline, two things!" Bonnie cut her short in her pity party. "First, your sandwich is getting cold and it would be such a waste to not eat it – Especially that I've seen porridge as today's breakfast menu. You don't want porridge, don't you? Secondly, it would be my greatest honor to become your friend." She added, placing the unwrapped sandwich in her _ **friend'**_ right hand.

Caroline nodded once, before raising the food to her lips to take a big chump at it.

"Mm… So good!" She commented, smiling.

"Isn't it though?" Bonnie agreed, pulling a chair before taking a sitting position beside her patient' lying one. "I still have a good ten minutes before starting my shift today, so …How are you feeling about leaving the hospital today, Caroline?"

"I'm scared." Caroline confessed; tremors perceived in her voice. "I don't know where I'm going – I don't know that center place. Here, I had you and a few others to take care of me, you know?"

"I know." Bonnie nodded, compassionate; before placing a comforting hand on Caroline's forearm. "But...You need to learn how to take care of yourself now."

"How can I do that while being stuck in a wheelchair and not seeing a damn thing?" She snapped, angrily.

"Dr. Piece said that your chance to walk again are more than promising." Bonnie tried to reassure her. "You need to take it slow and start physiotherapy at your own rhythm. And perhaps, one day, in a feasible future, you'll be able to walk again, Caroline."

"While being blind, why would I want that?" She replied, dryly; while whipping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"As for your sight ever coming back it is a 50-50% chance." Bonnie added, apologetically.

"In the meantime; I'll have to study braille, and accept to have my diapers changed by the center staff because I can't walk to the nearest facility to pee in private." She lashed out, furiously; tears filling her eyes.

"I understand your grief more than you know, but I also believe that many people will be there for you and will love you. And plus, you'll be in good hands at the center, they know what they're doing." Bonnie grabbed both of Caroline's hands to give her courage.

"I have no one. I'm an only child, my mum was my only family. My boss at the firm is feeling responsible for the accident. Therefore, he's paying for all my medical expenses, and now I feel indebted to him. And I know that I would never be able to reimburse the enormous sum of money my stay in this hospital must have cost him; and that is without counting what the rehabilitation center will cost him too." Caroline expressed herself under clenched teeth.

"I'll come to visit if you want me to?" Bonnie gave the suggestion, with a shrug. "As often as I can."

"You would?" Caroline squeezed her new friend' hands.

"Yes, I would. But… You need to not be mad if I'm stuck in double shifts at the hospital, ok?" Bonnie squeezed her hand in return.

"I'm scared of him, you know?" Caroline admitted in a lower tone of voice.

"You are scared of whom?" Bonnie inquired, worryingly.

"The "guru" who will self-initiate me at the center." Caroline explained. "Do you know him?"

"No, I don't know him very well. He has a peculiar first name, does he? Klaus or something?" Bonnie shook her head. "I had just been transferred to this hospital before …" She added, before holding her say.

"Before my accident?" Caroline finished the sentence for her. "You can say it you know; not saying it won't change a thing about what happened to me and my …." She added, before holding a pause herself. "…To me and my mother."

"I'm so sorry for your mother, Caroline." Bonnie expressed, heartfelt. "I truly am."

"Thank you." She replied; swallowing hard. "So you don't know much about him then?"

"I've heard he's very good at what is doing; and truly respected for his accomplishments in this field of expertise." Bonnie informed. "You did not feel comfortable in his presence? Was he disrespectful to you?"

"No, no…He's just pushing my boundaries; he seems larger than life and I am just …" Caroline admitted before biting her bottom lips. "I'm just … broken."

"Don't say that, Caroline; it isn't true." Bonnie shook her head. "You've just hit a rough path in your life."

"That's what it's called: a rough path?" Caroline wondered, nervously rubbing her hands. "It seems more like the "end of my life" to me."

"I … I'm so sorry that you feel this way, but I'm sure he'll find a way to guide you through your rehabilitation." Bonnie repeated her apologies, with much regrets perceived in her voice. "I'm sorry but I need to go now; my shift is starting."

"Thanks for the visit and …. For the sandwich." Caroline thanked her, while palpating the sheet to find the wrap paper.

"I got this." Bonnie told, before grabbing the waxed paper to throw it in the waste basket.

"Were you kidding before when you've said you would visit me at the center?" Caroline asked with tremors perceived in her voice, while Bonnie took a few steps to reach the door.

"No I wasn't kidding, Caroline; it will be my pleasure to visit you." Bonnie replied, before grabbing the handle. "Be strong ok?"

"I'll try." Caroline nodded. "And Bonnie?"

"Yes?" The brunette asked.

"I'm not leaving before a few hours, and if it isn't asking for too much, if you have a pause of course… Could you… I mean, help me dress and … My hair…" Caroline stammered, nervously; while blushing and touching one tangled strand of her blonde hair.

"I think they left your handbag in a locker located at your right in your bedroom. It will be my pleasure to brush your hair and see if I can put some makeup on you." Bonnie agreed, with a smile. "So, I guess you want to be _**pretty**_ for your "guru" after all?" She teased, amicably.

"What? No! Of course not!" Caroline protested, vehemently.

Bonnie grinned, before slowly closing the door behind her back.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you still there … Because, that is not the reason why I want to brush my hair!" Caroline continued argue. "Bonnie?"

She was alone. She closed her eyelids before feeling a coldness hovering over her body, heart and her soul. Bonnie had brought light into her morning, but now … The only thing she could see and feel was: darkness!

* * *

It had been a good hour since Bonnie had come to see Caroline in the middle of her fifteen minutes break. An orderly woman had washed her hair early in the morning, so it had been quite easy for her to brush Caroline hair, before pulling her blonde locks into a high ponytail and applying pink lip gloss on her lips.

Caroline had insisted and had told her new friend repeatedly that the reason she wanted to be presentable was simply because she was transferring from the hospital to the Center. It's not because she was handicap and blind that she would look bad! Bonnie had kept quiet for most parts, until she had mockingly mentioned that she would keep her secret of wanting to look pretty for her therapist. Caroline had exhausted her patience and had dropped the subject with a long sigh escaping her lips.

And now, a good sixty minutes later, she was nervously sitting in her bed, looking presentable, after being dressed of a black pair of sweatpants, a pink t-shirt and a black hoodie. She rose her right hand to her lips to start biting her nails. Would Klaus (her "guru" therapist) be the one to come and pick her up / or / would somebody else come from the center?

"You know it's a bad habit to bite your nails this way, darling." She heard a male voice address the issue, in an enthusiastic tone of voice.

"Who are you?" She asked, defensively.

"I'm Kol. I'm one of the orderlies in this hospital who took care of you when you arrived here. You don't remember me, Caroline?" He questioned, while she could hear him take a few steps toward the closet placed at the right side of her bed; only to open the door to retrieve her personal effects. "I'm crushed!" He exclaimed, dramatically; small laughter escaping his throat. "Especially for the simple fact that you have left marks of your teeth on my arm for several weeks."

"What? I … I don't remember that I have ever done that to you?" She shook her head, shamelessly. "If so, I'm truly sorry."

"I'm not one to hold a grudge, especially when the bad deed has been done by a cute girl such as yourself." He teased, some more; while grabbing a few bags of hers. "Are all your effects been placed in this closet?"

"I don't know? I suppose so." She responded, with a shrug. "Why are you the one retrieving my personal stuff from the closet?"

"Oh! You're right, I forgot to tell you." Kol added, before grabbing her luggage and placing a backpack, and a messenger bag on his right shoulder. "I work part-time at the center too, so I'll be your designated driver today, darling." He informed her, before heading back to the exit of the room. "I'll keep the door of your room open. I'm going to bring this downstairs; I'll be back in a second with the wheelchair."

Caroline nodded, while swallowing a lump in her throat and feeling sorry for herself. He wouldn't come to pick her up. Why would she think that he would have? He was her therapist not her driver!

"Honey, I'm home." She heard a distinct male voice whisper near her left ear, before jumping out of her skin.

"Klaus? Is it you?" She questioned.

"In the flesh, Caroline. How are you today?" He asked, politely; while standing near the bed and her sitting position. "I had a patient to see at the hospital this morning." He informed her, before adding: "I just met Kol in the corridor and he just suggested that I should ride back to the center with the both of you."

"You just scared me half to death!" She replied, in a drier tone; her right hand rose over her chest. "You never thought that perhaps it would be a good idea to announce yourself when you enter a hospital room where a blind person is sitting in her bed?"

"And miss an opportunity to argue with you?" Klaus replied, teasingly. "Never! I love our jousts, Caroline, it keeps us both on our tip toes." He added. "And for me, you're foremost a "person" before a "blind person"."

She let a loud and long sigh of resignation escape her parted lips, before crossing her arms in front of her raising chest. That man had the ability to rose her blood pressure and make her crave his presence at the same time.

"Silence treatment?" He questioned, grinning. "I thought you would be more excited to leave the hospital today?"

"Why?" She replied, shrugging. "I'm leaving a bed to be placed in another one."

"Because, in the center I'll be by your side to help you, Caroline." He replied, toneless; while triggering a sudden flash of redness on both of her cheeks. "You washed your hair with a lavender shampoo, and have put them in a ponytail." He noticed, before enrolling a blonde lock around one of his fingers that have fallen over her left cheek. "I like it."

 _ **Bum … Bum … Bum … Bum… Bum….**_

At this rate, she would be found dead in her hospital bed if her heart would not stop beating so fast inside her chest!

"I haven't washed my hair and put them in a ponytail for you, so you know." She replied, slyly.

"It's you who just implied it, Caroline." She heard the whisper near her left ear. "I haven't said a thing. But thank you, I'm touched."

"Back with the wheelchair!" Kol exclaimed, joyfully.

"It's time to go, Caroline." Klaus told her, before she could feel the bed sheet being pushed at the foot of her bed. "Don't be scared, I'm going to raise you in my arms now." He informed her, delicately sliding a hand beneath her thighs, while the other one grabbed her waist, before raising her slowly in his arms.

She let out a small cry of surprise, before frantically wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't be afraid, I got you." He tried to lower her stress level. "At first sight, we could probably be honeymooners about to pass the threshold of their bedroom." He teased for her ears only, with a low whisper; before lowering her down on the wheelchair. "Up we go, Caroline!"

"I'm scared!" She confessed, in a murmur; before grabbing both of her therapist hands.

"You're scared of sitting inside a car, aren't you, Love?" Klaus guessed, logically.

"Yes." She nodded; tears filling her eyes.

"It's a freaking beautiful day, outside! Don't you think it's a beautiful day? And I have a sixth sense that today is my lucky day, you know?" Kol exclaimed, while reaching the window of Caroline's departing room.

"You won't have time to think about the car or the accident, Caroline; because he won't shut his mouth for a second." Klaus whispered, near her ear, a discreet laughter escaping his lips.

Caroline nodded, both corners of her lips raising into a smile; before a laughter sound could join his own.

 _ **He was good at making her forget... Too damn good for her sanity!**_

* * *

"…So, I've placed the magic wand and the honey pot inside her backpack, that is inside Bonnie's locker in the nurses' lounge." Kol continued his thirty minutes monologue (and still going!), while carefully keeping his eyes on the route without exceeding the speed limit.

"Isn't it against the hospital rules to force a locker padlock of one of the employees?" Klaus asked, with much amusement perceived in his voice.

"What's your point man?" Kol asked, shrugging. "I needed to put both objects inside her handbag. There wasn't any handback when I opened her locker, so …. I've put both objects inside her backpack. Eventually, she'll find them, as well as my phone number, and she'll call me." He concluded, a large grin spreading from cheek to cheek. "And then, I'll have my shot at going out with her."

"My bad, obviously what do I know about seducing a woman?" Klaus concluded, smirking, with a shake of his head.

Caroline, who was sitting in the back passenger seat of the large S.U.V., had kept quiet, sighing and rolling her eyes at the entire speech since the car had moved away from the hospital parking lots.

"Did you say the nurse name was Bonnie?" Caroline finally opened her mouth to question him for the first time.

"From time to time she listens and then she speaks." Klaus commented, teasingly; while turning his head to look at Kol.

"She does speak. At first, I thought it was the sound of a bird flying in the sky." Kol teamed up with the therapist.

"Seriously?" Caroline lashed out at both men. "What do you want me to do but listen to your whining about your insufferable crush on a nurse? I'm blind! I can't even look at the scenery outside the car!" She added. "So yes, I do listen and then I speak!"

"She's a strong head also." Klaus winked, playfully.

"You have your work cut out for you man; I'm telling you!" Kol teased a little bit more. "And yes, Caroline; her name is Bonnie. You know her?"

"Of course I know her. She's been assigned to my room since the day I've been admitted at the hospital." Caroline replied. "And you don't have a chance with her."

"Ouch! Well thank you! And…How come you do remember Bonnie being there from the first day you've arrived at the hospital, but aren't able to remember me?" Kol questioned, dumbfounded.

"It's one of those life mysteries." Klaus commented, laughter escaping his throat.

"No, it's because thankfully I'm blind!" She replied, sighing; before crossing both arms in front of her chest.

"Ouch again! That hurts man!" Kol commented, falsely hurt by her say; before taking a turn to the right to drive the car along a large alley bordered with mature trees leading them to the cemetery.

Before entering Caroline Forbes' bedroom at the hospital this morning, Klaus had given him specific stages to follow to not scare the young female patient to slowly lead her to enter the car. Her car accident had been tragic in more ways than one, and it was a bump in the road they needed to trespass with much precaution. That is why Klaus had also suggested to him to not stop talking during the entire time of the trip leading them to the cemetery.

"Are we near the Center?" Caroline asked, nervously. "Is it why you've slowed down?"

"Not quite, Caroline; but soon." Klaus responded, before turning his head toward Kol to nod at him.

The car finally came to a stop, before Kol would step out of the car to open Caroline's passenger door.

"Klaus?" She called, frightened.

"I'm here." He reassured her, before sliding a hand underneath her thighs, to raise her back in his arms.

"Are you putting me back in the wheelchair?" She questioned, tightening her hands behind his neck.

"No. I'm a strong man. I can carry you, Caroline." He replied, before letting his legs bring them near a large white tombstone.

"I'm scared… Where are we?" She asked; tremors perceived in her voice.

"I'm going to lower you down now, OK?" Klaus informed her, before gently sitting her down on the grass.

"Where am I?" She asked, still frightened; the palms of her hands grabbing the long blades of the grass. "Are we outside? It this grass?"

"It is." Klaus responded; kneeling by her side.

"Why are you sitting me on the grass?" She asked; her head turning in every direction to sense her exterior scenery.

Klaus closed his eyes, before passing his right hand over his tensed facial traits.

"I brought you to cemetery to visit your mother' grave before driving to the Center, Caroline." He confessed.

"What? Why … Why would you do that?" She questioned; her mind, body and soul going into shock. "No… I … I Can't be here… I can't!" She shook her head, while frantically pulling blades out of the soil. "Why would you do that? Answer me!?" She started yelling from the top of her lungs; reaching a sobbing stage in matters of seconds. "I hate you! You're a monster!"

Klaus rose back on both of his legs, before swirling on himself to meet Kol that was strolling in their direction.

"Stay with her until she's fit to be brought back to the car." Klaus gave his order.

"What you just did right now was a bold move, man." Kol commented, with a shake of his head.

"What I just did was what needed to be done." He concluded, before walking toward the car.

* * *

Bonnie entered the nurses lounge area, passing by a few of the staff that were taking a pause on the sofas, before stepping closer to the back wall where the lockers were located. She rolled the numbers on the padlock before opening the door. She closed her eyes; slowly rolling her head from left to right, before raising it up and down. After a twelve hours shift the short interlude she had allowed herself to have with Caroline this morning seemed far away in her memory.

"You had a rough day I presume?" A tall blonde asked, her sight locked on her reflection in the magnetic full length mirror placed inside her locker; before slowly sliding the tip of her lip gloss brush on the length of her full lips.

"Yes, you can say that." Bonnie replied, politely, to the female co-worker. "I just finished a twelve hours shift and my entire body, and especially my feet, are only dreaming of a warm bubble bath to this point."

"That's boring!" The nurse shrugged the bath suggestion off her list. "What you truly need is a night out in the city." She added, grabbing her mascara in her makeup bag to apply a few length of darkness on her eyelashes.

"Tired like I am now, I would probably get drunk with only one drink." Bonnie replied, small laughter escaping her throat; while promptly undressing herself of her uniform.

"Well that is exactly the point, no?" The blonde responded with a wink. "You're Bonnie, the new one, right? You've transferred to this hospital a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Bonnie Bennett." The brunette presented her right hand. "I'm presently working in the E.R. unit."

"I'm Isabella McDonald." Her interlocutor finally presented herself, shaking Bonnie' hand. "I'm in the maternity ward. My father is one of the Chairman of this hospital. But don't let that scare you. You would never see me in the E.R. unit" She added, with a disgust expression plastered on her face. "All those drunk tramps who find themselves strolling inside the hospital in the middle of the night in hope to get a free pass to a fresh bed - it is so disgusting to me."

"I see." The metis nurse responded, toneless.

Bonnie wasn't the one to judge people at first sight or meeting, life had thought her better. She was an only child from a middle class family whose parents weren't wealthy enough to pay for her scholarship. She had worked several jobs after school both in high school and university to become who she was now. And during her time in the nurses' program she had met two kind of students: none wealthy ones and the ones who were lucky enough to have parents with money in their pockets. And though she had always treated everyone the same, with respect and consideration, she knew by instinct that she couldn't always be friend with the second type, who thought better of themselves because of their parents' money. Isabella MacDonald was definitely the second type – but she wouldn't make a judgement on her just because she seemed a little bit pretentious.

"Hey by the way Bonnie, there's this "get together" with nurses, a few docs and residents at the William Pub down the street and… Well, I don't know, but if you're interested, you could join us? What do you say?" Isabella proposed, while pulling on her leather black corset to place it over her tight pair of dark jeans.

"Oh…Well, thank you for the invite, but, I'm kind of tired at the moment, and obviously not dressed for the occasion." Bonnie responded, politely; while finishing dressing herself of a ripped pair of jeans, a lace white tank top, and a pair of black army boots.

"What are you talking about, _**"girlfriend"**_? You're a knock-out in your … What do you call your style? "bohemian-trashy" look." Isabella commented, sliding her sight on the length of the brunette. "And plus, if you want to be seen as something else than an outsider nurse in this hospital, you'll need to socializing a little bit more. But then again, maybe you want to be seen as a weirdo?" She added, with a single shrug

Bonnie remained silenced. If Isabella only knew that what she was wearing now was one of her best outfits – she would probably reject her from her group of sociable nurses and residents.

A part of her also knew the blonde nurse was right – it was important to be accepted in the hospital community. She also knew that she wasn't here to socialize, per say, or to ever become Isabella' friend. She was here to become one of the best E.R. nurses in America!

She grabbed her backpack to make a diversion; burying her right hand inside when she felt a long stick passing through her fingers. Who could have put it there – it certainly wasn't her?

"What is that?" She withdrew it from her bag before realizing that it looked exactly like a wand from one of "Harry Potter" series of books. She closed her eyes, sighing loudly. Now she had a pretty good idea who could have done the deed. She buried her right hand a second time inside to withdraw a jar of honey this time, with a folded paper attached to it with a piece of scotch tape. She unfolded the paper to read the few lines that had been written on it:

 _ **Hey Bonnie!  
I thought that maybe my wand could meet your honey pot for a drink tonight? **_

_**(It's a joke, don't take life so seriously, please?)**_

 _ **Give me a call OK? 505 836-5408  
Kol**_

"You got to be kidding me!" Bonnie exclaimed, astonishment plastered all over her face. "This guy can't take a hint or what?"

"Who left you that note? A man? Someone that I know from here?" Isabella stretched her neck to take a peek at the note.

"No one." Bonnie promptly folded the paper before burying it in the back pocket of her jeans. "Just some stuff that I need to return to someone."

"I've seen a glimpse of the signature. It's Kol – is isn't it? Take it for me and for what it is but if I was you, I would NEVER want to be near that man." Isabella warned her, dryly; while grabbing her leather jacket left on a hook inside her locker.

"I barely know him, anyway." The brunette replied, shrugging.

"Well, I hope you'll keep it that way." The blonde nurse replied, before adding: "He destroyed my relationship with my past boyfriend by forcing a kiss on me, while knowing that my boyfriend was watching, and by saying that I was a whore and was deserving of nothing better than being treated as one. My boyfriend thought I was cheating on him so he broke up with me."

"What? I can't hardly believe that he would…" Bonnie thought out loud, dumbfounded by the news, before being cut in the middle of her sentence.

"Believe what you want to believe." Isabelle replied, giving a kick with her left high heel boot in her locker door to close it, before taking a few steps toward the lounge exit. "Kol has a bad reputation in this hospital. And if you don't want to be perceived as a whore, I would avoid him at all costs."

"Isabella, I'm sorry, can I ask you something?" Bonnie called the colleague nurse.

"Yes." The tall blonde swirled on herself, left hand placed on her right hip.

"Does "Kol" has been seen oftentimes at the pub?" She questioned.

"Only every night." Isabella replied, with a shrug. "Which trigger the need for me to throw up every time I see his ugly face." She added, before turning on herself and leaving the lounge.

* * *

"What will it be?" The barman asked over the loud cheering of customers inside the pub.

"Beer, as cold as you can make it, Connor." Kol shouted, with a nod.

"Coming right up, Kol!" The bearded man responded with a wink; before sliding a cold bottle on the counter in his direction. "Do you want a glass?"

"When did you ever see me drink a beer in a glass, brother?" Kol shook his head, grinning; his right hand grabbing the said bottle.

"Never! Forget what I just said." Connor replied, laughing.

"Yeah, I'll forget it alright." Kol replied, small laughter escaping his lips. "Keep the change." He added, before putting a ten dollars bill on the counter.

"Thank Kol!" Connor replied, with a wink.

He slowly crept his tall figure into the crowd before reaching a round table where several men, both nurses and residents, were sitting with a beer at hand.

"Hey Kol!" One dark skin man greeted, hitting his closed fist with the one of his buddy.

"Greeting ugly faces." Kol teased, amicably; before taking a sitting position beside his group of friends. "How was your day, Eric?"

"Fine I guess. I did not see you at the cafeteria today my man?" Eric questioned. "It was Shepherd pie day, how could you missed it?"

"Damn it! How could I have missed Shepherd pie, you are so right!" Kol mocked.

"This time it was even more cardboard taste than ever." A redhead guy commented.

"Where were you? You took a sick day or what?" Eric asked, surprised by his friend' absence.

"I had worked the previous night shift. I was "off" at the hospital today." Kol informed his friend, sipping his cold beer. "But … Drum roll my friends, I have news!" He started hitting the table with his closed fists; before having his friends follow the rhythm. "I've got the job at the center and just started working there this afternoon!"

"No way! You got the job, Kol?" The redhead guy exclaimed. "Congrats man!"

"Yap! I'm working a few extra hours a week at the center now. I'm in Klaus Mikaelson ward for the blinds." Kol informed, proudly. "Plus, I needed the extra money if I wanted to keep my loft."

"Wow, lucky bastard! I've heard that man is one of the best." Eric commented.

"He truly is. He has unorthodox methods, I'll give you that, but… I truly hope to learn a lot from him." Kol agreed, with a nod. "And plus, he's a good guy too."

"Well, now that you have two jobs, when will you find time to … You know "entertain yourself?" Christian (the redhead male nurse) questioned, laughing; while moving his pelvic in a suggestive way.

"You know what…You're kind of disgusting to me right now, Christian?" Kol commented, falsely outraged by his friend' comment.

"Yeah, right! Look who's talking?" Christian responded, triggering another burst of laughter.

"Hey, hey, hey! There's nothing abnormal with the fact that I like the opposite sex." Kol tried to defend himself.

"And sex in general." Christian added, joking.

"Show me what normal guy at our age who doesn't like sex?" Kol questioned. "Where is he? Where is he? I want to meet him!"

"Our man Kol here, is "sentimentally" interested in a new nurse named … is it Billie?" Eric informed the table, before questioning his friend.

"Bonnie." Kol rectified. "Her name is Bonnie, and she is perfection on two legs."

"Did you just say "sentimentally"?" Christian asked, wincing. "I have trouble registering that word with Kol?"

"Never heard of her?" A thin guy named George shrugged.

"She started a few weeks ago in the E.R." Kol informed, proudly.

"Well, that explains why we did not see her _**yet**_." Eric commented, a sour expression plastered all over his face. "E.R. still gives me nightmares at night. I try to avoid it in all cost."

"So, describe that mysterious new nurse to us man." Christian questioned, winking.

"She's a dream. Damn she is such a dream become reality for me!" Kol closed his eyes, moaning, while sliding both hands underneath the table.

"Is he jerking himself off right now?" George questioned, teaser. "Please tell that isn't so?"

"Could be…" Christian shrugged, amused.

"Come on, Kol; you need to give us more than that?" Eric begged, with a smile.

"She's petite, beautiful breasts and dreamy curves…." Kol started enumerating her physical attributes, eyes closed.

"Damn!" They all exclaimed with their mouth opened, while closely listening to Kol's description of this woman.

"Long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and a mocha skin that I want to lick eve-ry-where!" Kol finished his description with a loud sigh.

"Like the one who just walked through the door right now?" Eric questioned, with amusement perceived in his tone of voice.

"What?" Kol reopened his eyes before taking his first glimpse at Bonnie walking inside the pub.

"Damn, if it is her, you're totally out of your league, Kol." Christian commented, while taking a close look at Bonnie.

"There's isn't a single woman out of my league, asshole; put that in your thick skull!" Kol rubbed his friend' head, with his closed knuckles. "And if I have played my cards well; she'll be eating in my hands in no time!"

* * *

Bonnie sashayed her petite figure between a few tables, before hearing her name being shouted in the middle of loud cheering and conversations.

"Bonnie? You've came after all!" Isabella greeted, with a smile plastered on her red lips. "Please come join us, and let me present you to the rest of the girls."

"Thanks for the invite, Isabella, but I'm really here for a few minutes only. Enjoy your night out, all of you!" Bonnie greeted, rapidly, and with a shy smile.

"You're here for Kol, aren't you? Is at a table in the back. Hit him real good, girl." Isabella informed, with a wink.

"Have a good night." Bonnie repeated, politely; before reprising her walk toward the back of the pub.

"You lied through your teeth to that girl, didn't you, Isabella?" One of the nurses commented with a large grin plastered on her lips.

"Of course I did. And I don't even feel ashamed about it." Isabella shrugged it off her shoulders. "Kol doesn't know what's about to hit him." She added, biting her bottom lip. "It's almost as good as an orgasm!"

* * *

"Look at her!" Kol whispered to his comrades, his sight locked on Bonnie who was now walking her way toward their table. "Ripped jeans, army boots, tangled hair, no makeup except for a little gloss on her delicious lips. Damn it! It's like God made her for me." He added, taking a large gulp of his beer to grant him a little bit of courage to greet the brunette at her approach. His friends were right… Bonnie Bennett was totally out of his league!

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Bonnie asked, politely, when she reached the table and locker her sight with his.

"Hey Bonnie! Guys, this is Bonnie Bennett; she's one of the new nurses at the E.R. unit." Kol presented her, cordially. "This is Eric – He's a first year resident, Christian and George are male nurses."

"Hi." Bonnie replied to all with a polite greeting. "Can I talk to you now?"

"Maybe you care to join us for a drink?" Kol suggested instead, while pulling a chair from another table, before placing it by his side.

"No, thank you; I want to talk to you in private." She replied, in a drier tone.

"She wants to talk to you in private, fool – what are you waiting for?" Christian whispered while discreetly elbowing his friend.

"Sure." Kol responded to the brunette, before slowly raising on his legs to take a few steps away from the table. "What's up?"

"Firstly, you can keep your magic "wand" to yourself." She addressed the issue without wearing white gloves to smooth the blow.

She frantically buried her hand inside her backpack before throwing the object in his hand. "Secondly, it will be a day in hell before I'll even give a second thought to date you. I don't date man who doesn't respect women."

"What the hell are you talking about, Bonnie?" Kol asked with much surprised and astonishment perceived in his voice. "Are you talking about "this"? This was just a harmless joke to get you to give me a chance." He explained, while raising the wand in his hand.

"I'm not talking about the stupid magic wand or this stupid jar of honey!" She replied, burying his hand in her bag once more, to retrieve the jar. "I'm talking about you abusing woman."

"I beg your pardon?" Kol exclaimed, dumbfounded. "Listen, if I have crossed boundaries by picking your locker padlock I'm sorry, OK? I've always been good at it since I was a little boy."

"I don't give a care in the world about my locker and your sick abilities to open padlocks!" She exclaimed, in a louder tone of voice; throwing the jar of honey in his hands. "But I certainly give a shit about guy who's forcing himself on woman – like you've done in the past and like you're doing with me right now."

Kol suddenly rose his head above Bonnie's, his sight lost for a few seconds in the brouhaha of the pub before taking a glimpse at Isabella's (and friends) table, who were all glancing and laughing at their exchange.

"What a fool I can be sometimes." Kol commented to himself, shaking his head. "I see. You've met Isabella – the wicked witch!"

"I've just met her, but … She told me how you've managed to force yourself on her and break her relationship with her boyfriend." Bonnie commented, nervously. "I don't care much about hospital drama, I'm here to become the best nurse I can become; so keep your wand and jar of honey to yourself!"

"You've known Isabella for two minutes and you prefer to believe her say over mine?" Kol questioned, dryly.

"I've know you five; and frankly I don't care who is right or wrong – I won't take a chance if you are in fact someone who's a player." Bonnie snapped.

"I guess it takes a "bitch" to believe another one." Kol lashed out, himself.

Bonnie froze on spot, her chest raising with rapid intakes of air inside her lungs. Without giving it a second thought, she grabbed the jar back from his hands before opening it and turn it over his head; half of its content slowly dropping down his face, neck and shoulders.

"That's for calling me a bitch!" She told him, lowering the jar on a nearby table; before turning on her heels to leave the pub under a round of loud applauses approving her display of rage as a good entertainment.

"Fuck!" Kol swore between his clenched teeth.

"Hey Kol? Did you lose your magic touch with women?" Isabella yelled from a distance.

"Sooner or later I'll get your ass, Isabella!" Kol yelled back; pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde

"I'll be waiting for you, darling!" Isabella shouted more, over her female friends' burst of laughter. "But I don't think the one you just lost will anytime soon." She shrugged, perniciously.

Kol darted in her direction, before feeling a strong grip on his right forearm holding him back.

"She's not worth it, Kol; not by a long shot!" Eric told him. "Go to the bar; they'll give you something to clean yourself with."

Kol nodded, before turning on himself to reach the bar area; while Eric rushed his steps to reach the exit.

* * *

"She got you good." Katherine commented, with a smile, while standing at the bar; before handing a hand towel to Kol.

"Doctor Pierce? Good evening. Not oftentimes that the hospital staff are seeing you in this pub." Kol commented, while greeting her of a nod. "Thanks for this by the way." He grabbed the towel from her hand to clean his face and neck.

"True, it's not my scenery, I'm usually very tired after my days at the hospital." She responded. "I prefer a good book to a noisy pub where people are drowned under a fall of honey." She winked, playfully. "But truly, I have a late consult with a colleague."

"Ouch! I guess I deserved this brilliant come back." He responded, smiling.

"Between the two of us, if someone should receive a jar of honey on her head it's Isabella MacDonald." She carried a strong judgement.

"You're not known for carrying judgements toward the staff?" Kol confessed, surprised by her sudden confession.

"We both know she is the daughter of one of the chairmen and therefore untouchable." She shared her thoughts, slowly sipping her class of white wine. "And that doesn't automatically mean that she is a good nurse, does it?"

"I respect you even more, Dr. Pierce." Kol confessed, with a large grin spreading over his full lips.

"So do I Kol; especially if you've managed, in the past, to put Isabella in her place." Katherine replied, honestly. "I leave you to that. Good evening." She added, before grabbing her glass of wine and slowly walking away.

"Good evening, Doctor." Kol saluted, politely.

"Oh… And by the way, Kol?" She turned on herself to add. "I've learned that you are doing extra hours at the center with Klaus Mikaelson as your mentor. Brilliant move for a young man who is trying to put his money away to become a doctor."

"How do you know that?" Kol asked, shocked by her revelation. "I've told no one about my improbable wish to become a doctor one day."

"Why do you think I'm such a brilliant surgeon?" She winked, playfully. "And I think it's not that improbable as you seem to think." She added with a nod, before walking away.

* * *

"Bonnie!" She heard the loud call, as her legs helped her walk as fast as possible on the sidewalk and away from the pub.

"I know you're one of his friends but …" She turned on herself to face one of the guys that was previously sitting at Kol's table. "Even if it doesn't look like it at the moment with my erratic behavior; I want to be far away from hospital staff drama as possible."

"Listen, I get you girl, I do, and you seem nice and all, but … I can let you walk away from my friend without setting the record straight." Eric tried to explain, while nervously gesturing with his hands.

"OK." She nodded; crossing both arms in front of her chest, chin rose. "Get to it so we can part ways and enjoy our evening."

"I was Isabella's boyfriend." Eric confessed, humbly.

"What? I… I don't understand … How… How can you be friend with Kol then?" Bonnie stammered, shaking her head.

"Easy, all she has said to you was lies and more lies." Eric explained. "She tried to cheat on me; pushing Kol into a corner. The only thing she didn't know is that the day it happened I was closed by and … I've witnessed what a true friend Kol was when he pushed her away."

"Oh my God!" Bonnie exclaimed, grabbing her hair with both hands. "I just emptied a jar of honey over his head."

"I want to thank you for that, by the way." Eric teased. "What you just did will give us ammunition against him each time he'll try to mock us. And he does that to his friends, very oftentimes." He winked, playfully.

A few thunders in the sky made them start while raising their heads to notice the thunderstorm that was now gaining ground on them.

"You can't stay under the rain; please let me "gentlemanly" give you a ride back home?" Eric suggested.

"I accept your offer." She nodded, a shy smile blessing her lips. "Eric, wasn't it?" She inquired, handing her right hand. "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Eric MacGregor." He shook her hand. "Well, my car is down the street."

"If you don't mind though? I just need to go back to the pub for five minutes." Bonnie inquired, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Some apology you need to give to a certain someone, I presume?" Eric questioned, tilting his head.

"Let just say that I want to set the record straight." Bonnie replied, smiling.

* * *

"OK that is enough!" Kol scolded both of his remaining friends at the table.

"Enough … No, no … We hardly start it." Christian commented, laughter escaping his throat.

"Happy to be the source of amusement for you tonight." Kol growled, unhappy; before throwing the soil towel on the table.

"Hey, hey, man, Round two, round two!" George exclaimed, while nodding toward the entrance.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kol shook his head, in disbelief; taking a glance at Bonnie who, apparently, was making a come-back, with Eric close on her heels. "OK, before you want to pour more honey over my head, darling; just know that the jar is in the waste and …" Kol told her, before raising back in a standing position to take a few steps to meet her half-way.

"Just … Don't say another word." She whispered for his ears only; sliding both of her hands on his chest, over his grey t-shirt.

"OK, did I miss some kind of a memo or what?" Kol asked in a lower tone; glancing at Eric, his male friend, who sported a large grin while regaining his sitting position.

"Don't think "what's about to happen" is changing anything, you hear me?" Bonnie continued to whisper, now standing on her tip toes to grant her the chance to interlace her hands behind his neck. "I just want to set the record straight to a certain "someone" who lied to me."

"Right! This is not changing anything and you just want to set the record straight." Kol repeated, a smile starting to appear on his full lips. "You're going to kiss me, aren't you? Can I at least enjoy it a little bit?" He teased, both of his hands resting now on her lower back.

"Shut up!" Bonnie replied, before slowly pressing her lips on his parted ones.

"Wait? What the hell is that?" Both Christian and George questioned Eric, watching the scene with shocked expressions plastered all over their faces.

"Well, what can I say … My man Kol scores once again." Eric replied, smiling, with a shake of his head.

What Bonnie had envision being a quick peck on the lips; extended into a full kiss when she felt both of his hands land on her butt, his tongue sliding on her bottom lips before taking possession of her mouth.

"No tongue!" She mouthed on top of his parted lips.

"If you wanted no tongue, darling, you should have kissed me when my mouth was closed." Kol replied, mockingly; granting her bottom of a slap; before taking a few steps back from her.

A few tables away, Isabella' friends have managed to direct the attention of the blonde one toward Kol and Bonnie' public display of affection, and it is furiously that she grabbed her clutch bag and pushed one of her friend to follow her outside.

"You just made yourself a new female enemy, darling" Kol nodded toward the tall blonde that was taking her exit.

"Well, it's not that I thought much of her to start with." Bonnie responded, while turning on herself to catch a glimpse of Isabella's escape from the pub. "Eric? You offered me a ride?"

"I sure did, Bonnie." Eric replied, rising back on his legs; before granting botch of his friends at the table, of a brotherly brace.

"Hey Bonnie?" Kol retained the petite brunette by grabbing her right wrist. "Thanks for what you just did."

"I don't like people who lie." She replied, honestly, with a shrug. "Isabella was spreading lies on you and I didn't like it. I would have done the same for anybody."

"But…" Kol whispered, grinning, before lowering his mouth near her right ear. "If you think for a split second that the kiss we just exchanged will be our last; you're sadly mistaking." He added, rising his head to lock his sight with her dark one. "Good night, Bonnie."

* * *

"There wasn't even a ten minutes of your time that you could have granted me today, Doctor Hamilton?" Katherine questioned, while taking a sitting position at a table, in front of the male surgeon, who was sipping a Brandy. "You had to force me to meet you in this pub?"

"I wish that could have been possible, but I had four scheduled operations today. So no, I couldn't see you at the hospital earlier." Mikael Hamilton replied, with an apologetic shrug. "And I know your high intolerance for social gathering such as this one, but it'll have to do. What is it about, Katherine?"

"Caroline Forbes, the patient who lost her mother in a car accident a few weeks ago, and also lost the use of her legs and sight." Katherine lowered the patient' file on the table.

"Yes, that patient is clear in my mind." Mikael nodded, affirmatively; taking the file in his hands.

"I wouldn't be so insistent, but… I have the female patient's boss on my back." She sighed loudly, closing her eyes. "He's a pain in my ass, a lawyer, and to top it off, he's also one of Chairman Petterson's friends."

"Ouch!" Doctor Hamilton exclaimed, grinning. "You've scored high with this one."

"Plus… If you could even believe what I'm about to tell you: his family name is Mikaelson." Katherine added, a loud sight escaping her parted lips.

"As Klaus Mikaelson? Are they even related?" Mikael questioned.

"It's his brother." Katherine nodded.

"Is he God also?" Mikael questioned, teasingly.

"He certainly thinks that he is." She replied, taking a large sip of her wine, to calm herself down.

"That much I thought." The male surgeon responded, with a laughter. "So what can I do to lower the stress level this man has obviously put into your life since you've met him."

"I'm not stressed!" Katherine denied, strongly. "And he did not put anything into my life!"

"I beg the difference." Mikael replied, crossing both arms in front of his chest. "Your cheeks are bright red and you have torn that poor napkins into crumbs of paper. I've never seen your panties so much in a twist since the day I've met you, seven years ago." He commented, highly amused.

"He's just sooooo insufferable, Mikael." Katherine explained, under clenched teeth. "I can't turn a corner without receiving a text from his part demanding an update on Caroline Forbes' condition."

"Listen, I know her case is a horrific and sad one but … the retina took a good hit the day of the accident; like I've told Miss Forbes it's a 50-50% chance that she could one day regain her sight." Mikael explained, honestly. "I'm not giving her or you a load of bullshit by saying this – it's the truth."

"Could you operate?" Katherine suggested, hopeful. "He's filthy rich, money is not a problem for the cost of the operation, if you're asking me."

"If the level of high pressure in both eyes go down, maybe, it could be a possibility. It would be a chance she would need to take." Mikael concluded. "Why is he so invested in his employee' recovery, anyway? Is Caroline Forbes his mistress or what?"

"I don't know the entire story and that is personal to them after all. We are physicians not psychiatrists." She responded, dryly.

"Did I hit a nerve just now?" Mikael teased, raising his glass to his lips. "My, my, my … you like this guy, Katherine."

"What? No! I can't stand him from a miles of distance – What are you talking about?" Katherine responded, redness filling her cheeks; before gathering her stuff to leave. "Thanks for the info on that particular patient case – I'll try to find a way to get him off my back."

"Oh come on, Katherine I was teasing. Stay and have another drink with me? It'll be my treat." He proposed, apologetically. "Plus, it's a raging thunderstorm outside."

"My car is parked nearby the pub, I'll be fine, and the rain won't kill me." She replied, before swirling on her pink tennis shoes to reach the pub exit.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me!" Katherine swore out loud, while hitting her driver's door with both of her closed fists. "Damn it! Damn it! Why did I left my damn keys inside?"

The heart of the thunderstorm continued sweeping gallon of rain water on the streets, leaving the female doctor drenched to the bones.

The "why" was kind of easy to respond (if she was honest with herself): _**Elijah Mikaelson!**_

If he wasn't getting on her last nerves every day, she would have acted normally and wouldn't have left her damn car keys inside her car!

She lowered her head on the window, taking a deep breath inside her lungs. She was stronger than this pathetic version of herself … She would suck it up and wait for the bus!

She straighten herself into a standing position, closing the two fabric parts of her raincoat over her shivering body, before rapidly walking toward the bus stop at the corner of the street. Of course, there wasn't any bus shelter to keep her dry, and the next bus was scheduled in twenty minutes and not a minute earlier!

The screech of tires made her raise her head and sight at the street, before noticing a black BMW (two seats, two doors) sport car that had parked in front of the bus stop. Her heart started missing a few beats. The windows were closed and tinted, but she could still feel the driver' intense stare through their darkness.

The passenger window finally automatically opened, with a dry order from a male voice (that she knew too well!) escaping the interior of the car: "Get inside, Katherine!"

"I'm perfectly fine where I am, thank you!" She responded, in the same dry tone. "A bus is scheduled to pass in five minutes. You can go now."

"You're either get your butt in my car or I'll make you get your butt in my car. Your choice?" She heard Elijah Mikaelson threat her.

"I wouldn't want to wet the interior of your fancy car; Sir!" She commented, with a rose chin.

Her teeth were chattering because of how cold she felt, but at the same time the deep timbre of his voice had the remarkable power of bringing a fire inside her veins.

" _ **I'll make you get your butt in my car**_ , it is then!" She heard him say, before hearing the driver's door rising in the air like one of a futuristic expensive car you would see in a science-fiction movie.

"You can't force me into your car!" Katherine snapped at him, while seeing his tall figure walking around the car to rapidly join her on the sidewalk.

"What part of: _**get your butt in my car**_ you did not comprehend, Dr. Pierce?" Elijah questioned, closed fists placed on each side of his pelvic; water running down his face and muscular torso, over his designer shirt.

God help her if he wasn't the sexiest man she had laid her eyes on in her entire life!

"You don't understand. I _**physically**_ can't!" She pointed her left hand toward the car.

"It's pouring rain, so believe me when I say that _**you will**_!" Elijah spat, angrily; before grabbing her right forearm to push her toward the car.

"I can't enter your car because… I …" She tried to make him understand closing her eyes to intake the humid hair inside her lungs. "I had an accident a few years ago and my right knee is weak now. Since then I can't bend it to enter this kind of sport car."

"Why didn't you say so before, woman?" He growled, before releasing his grip on her to walk back to the driver side of the car; bending his upper body to push a few buttons before retracing his steps toward her.

Katherine watched the passenger door rise in the air, and the passenger seat back of a few inches, before letting a loud cry escape her lips at the mere moment he raised her in his strong arms and carried her to his car.

"Are you kidding me? What are you trying to prove, mister Mikaelson, that you're an Alpha man?" Katherine exclaimed, her hands griping firmly his shoulders.

"You do realize this is the nicest compliment you've said to me since we've met, Katherine?" Elijah teased in a whisper, his forehead slowly leaning against hers, his dark sight locked with her brown eyes. "I'm just wondering when you'll stop being so stubborn and will say my first name for the first time?"

"It's raining." She found the strength to whisper as much needed diversion, swallowing a lump in her throat; while her heart started to beat like a drum inside her chest.

"Did not seem to bother you earlier when you were standing under the pouring rain; why does it now?" He teased, before lowering her on the front passenger seat, while assuring to keep her right knee and lower calf extended.

"Thank you." She thanked him, with a nod.

He nodded himself, walking around the car one last time to take his sitting position beside her, before pushing on a button to close both doors.

"Buckle up!" He told her, before stretching his right arm to grab the seatbelt placed behind her head to pass it to her.

She held her breath for a few seconds when his hand brushed her chest area, by inadvertence. _**Get a grip on yourself woman. You despise that man!**_

"If you open the glove box, there should be a towel inside." He informed her, wiping the water in his eyes with the back of his right left hand, before pushing his feet on the accelerator to push the car forward in an another screech of tires.

"You're not afraid of being arrested for speeding, Mister Mikaelson?" Katherine asked, while pushing on a grey button, before seeing the glove box door slowly open. Damn this car must have cost him a fortune!

" _ **Elijah**_." He rectified her say.

"I call the people who are close to me by their first names, Mister Mikaelson, not acquaintances." She informed him, dryly.

"Then we just need to get close, Dr. Pierce." He suggested, grinning.

"You think that you always have an answer for everything, don't you?" She commented, surly; while drying her face with the tick black towel with the initial "E" and "M" woven on the fabric.

"I wouldn't be a lawyer if it was otherwise, Katherine." Elijah responded, honestly.

"Why were you here anyway? Are you stalking me in my free personal time now?" She asked, before handing him the towel.

"Thank you." He replied, before wiping the water from his hair, face, trimmed beard, and neck. "I had called the hospital several times to know where you were. Cheryl finally gave in and told me you were at the pub."

"I beg your pardon, Mister Mikaelson?" Katherine exclaimed, in shock; before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What did you do to Cheryl? Put a knife on her throat?"

"You can beg anything you want I'm almost certain I would grant it to you." He replied, before turning his dark sight to glance at her. "I've called every two minutes until she was exhausted to hear my voice."

"You're one of the kind, aren't you?" She commented, under clenched teeth; before turning her sight to look outside.

It was either looking at the route and the city streets / or / punching him in the face!

"I've texted you several times demanding an update on Caroline Forbes' condition, and I have received not a single word from your part in return." He informed, toneless. "I thought we had an agreement, Dr. Pierce?"

"I guess you can't take a hint." She whispered to herself.

"What was that, Katherine?" He questioned, teasingly.

"Nothing!" She replied, evasively, before closing the two panels of her raincoat over her shivering body. And I did not respond to your text because I had no update to give you on Caroline."

"Your clothes are drenched; take my vest." He suggested while stretching his right arm behind his seat to grab the said blazer, before handing it to her.

"You are as drenched as me." She noticed, compassionate.

"I have a strong immune system." Elijah informed her. "But, if I ever passed out one day from hypothermia, I hope you'll give me the mouth to mouth, Dr. Pierce?"

"I can't take that – It's an Armani for God sake!" Katherine noticed the label. "If I wet the fabric, it'll be stained." She commented, before adding: "With hypothermia you don't need mouth to mouth."

"Then let it be stained; I preferred your welfare to an Armani blazer. Does that fact alone shocks you, Katherine? You think I'm this none-educated, rude, selfish, bluenose man who thinks only about his fortune in life?" Elijah questioned her.

"I didn't say that." Katherine responded, honestly; with a shake of her head. "And you forgot _**arrogant**_!" She added, before wrapping her upper body in his vest. "If you were that shallow you wouldn't pay all the medical expenses for your assistant."

The same vest that was smelling like him and made her fantasize about what his bed sheet must smell like? _**Damn you, Elijah Mikaelson, and all of your brilliant ideas!**_

"Arrogant? Duly noted." He replied, grinning. "I'm on the highway now, what's your address?"

"What?" She asked, surprised; before turning her head to stare at him.

"If you want me to drop you at your place, how am I supposed to do so if you're not giving me your address, Katherine?" He questioned, some more.

"So you could stalk me every night at my home, not thank you!" She replied, stubbornly. "Drop me at the nearest bus stop that has a shelter."

"Your address Katherine, now!" He barked the order, in a drier tone.

"344, Park." She responded, reluctantly.

"I like you way more when you oblige to my request." Elijah commented, smiling.

"It must be the fetish side of your personality speaking, Mister Mikaelson?" Katherine replied, dryly.

He suddenly titled his head backward before bursting into laughter.

"Would you like me to have a fetish side to my personality, Katherine?" He questioned.

"What?" She replied, redness filling her cheeks. "I don't care at all about your sexual preferences!"

"Then, don't ever reference the both of us with sexuality if you're not ready to be in my bed, Dr. Pierce." Elijah warned her, while grabbing her chin in his right hand. "You're not ready for me yet."

Katherine escaped his firm grip by turning her head back to the window. Soon enough it is her who would need mouth to mouth resuscitation if her heart wouldn't stop beating so rapidly in her chest!

A few minutes passed before he would reprise their conversation.

"Why were you at a bus stop to start with?" Elijah questioned; while putting his flasher to take the next exit out of the highway. "Don't you have a car?"

"Of course I have a car! I'm a surgeon for God sake! It's maybe not as expensive and fancy as yours, but it takes me from point A to point B in no time." She responded, gesturing her explanation with her hands.

"And?" He asked, waiting for more.

"And…." She sighed loudly, before closing her eyes to regain her calm attitude.

That man had a gift! He knew how to push her buttons and drive her insane!

"I was having a meeting with a colleague of mine, Dr. Hamilton; to get more update on Caroline Forbes' file on her sight." She informed him.

"And you got nothing more I presume than the last update you gave me." He concluded by himself, with a loud sigh.

"No, I'm sorry." She shook her head. "It is still a 50-50% chances." She added. "When I got out of the pub, the thunderstorm was raging outside and I suddenly realized that I had forgotten my car keys inside my car. That is why I walked to reach the nearest bus stop."

"I have that effect on you; isn't it?" He teased, smiling; while stopping the engine of the car, before turning his upper body to face her.

"What? No! Why… Why would you even think that… that you are remotely responsible for the fact that I have left my keys inside my car?" She stammered, nervously, with her cheeks burning red as an apple.

"Because, Dr. Pierce, you have the same effect on me." Elijah confessed, humbly; with a tilt of his head.

"What? No I don't, Mr. Mikaelson…. Am I home?" She looked around, finally realizing that the car had stopped.

"It's Elijah." He replied, while grabbing her left hand; before slowly caressing her wrist, where the blood in her vein was pumping so rapidly.

"Don't …" She shook her head, eyes closed. "Don't do that, please?"

 _ **Don't do that because… For the first time in so many years I want to do "this"!**_

"One day, very soon …I want to do way more to you, than caressing your wrist, Katherine." She heard him whisper near her left ear. "But for now, I want you dry, and at home."

Katherine take a few intake of oxygen in her lungs before being able to open her eyelids. He was already outside the car, walking around it to raise her in his arms.

"This is really not necessary, Mister Mikaelson!" She tried to argue to deaf ears; before gently feel herself being lowered down on her feet in the middle of the empty street.

"I don't mind having you in my arms two times in one night, Katherine; let's try to not make a habit of that, if you want me to think that you're not interested in me." He teased, staring into her eyes; both of his hands firmly placed on her hips.

"I … This is your vest, thank you for the ride home." She promptly handed his vest to him, to create a much needed diversion. "And please, forget where I live." She begged him to do, before stepping a few steps away to walk toward the outside stairs leading to her house.

"It will smell of you now." He commented, teaser; while raising the fabric to his nose.

"I'll pay for the cleaning service if needed." She replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"By the way Dr. Piece." He called, burying both hands in his trousers pants. "I have never slept with Caroline Forbes."

Katherine held her momentum on one of the stairs; her knuckles turning white on the rail.

"Why would you say something like that to me? It is not of my business if you have slept with her or not, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, toneless.

"Because I could see that question mark all over your face and I wanted to set the record straight between us. Caroline Forbes is … Or should I say, was my assistant at my law firm and with the years passing by, she became a good friend. Nothing less, nothing more." He informed her.

Katherine remained silent, but reprised her ascension toward the entrance of her home.

"Good night, Katherine." He called, one last time.

"Good night, _**Elijah**_." She responded, without realizing her monumental burr.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." He commented, with a discreet laugh escaping his lips; before turning on his heels to reach his car. "I guess we have become closer than we previously were."

When she finally realized her burr, she swore under her clenched teeth – and called him all the bad names she could find in her mind. She finally retrieved her house keys from her handbag. Thank God she had separate set of keys, or, knowing him the way she knew him now, he would have certainly brought her to his home for the night!

* * *

"You're strolling the corridors of the center, in the penumbra, once again, Klaus?" The black African elderly woman teased, taking one step in front of the other while holding her cane in her right hand.

"Rhonda." Klaus hurried his steps to greet her of a friendly kiss on her forehead. "You're one to talk, Love? And plus, you know how much I love that time of the day."

The Rose-Marie Help Center had taken place in a historical building old of hundreds of years. It counted a total of fifty bedrooms spread over five floors (from floor two to seven). At night, one nurse was assigned to her wing (floor) to keep an eye to a maximum of fifteen patients, (counting the ones who were sharing a room). On floor two you could find the management wing, the psychologists' wing, the therapists, and teachers' offices. On the ground the recreational floor was spread into several parts: from the reception area where they would welcome visitors, the multiple class rooms, to the (interior) pool area, the physiotherapy sport center, the lounge area, the kitchen and dining room, as well as the terrace leading to the gardens.

More than half of the center employees were either physically handicap or blind; therefore at night the light fixtures had been dimmed in the corridors in solidarity to the second group. And strangely enough it had calmed the most troubled minds of some of their patients, and lower the stress level of the others.

And though Klaus Mikaelson had purchased a loft in the city, he used to pass more than half of his weekly nights at the center to be close to his patients. His office had a bed and a fridge to make his stay more comfortable.

"I had a late knitting class." The blind woman (in charge of the recreational department) replied, smiling. "Plus, I needed to meet with our newest member: Caroline Forbes."

"And?" Klaus asked, chin rose, and with both arms crossed over his bulged chest.

"She has the saddest story I had ever heard since I've decided to be part of this center." Rhonda admitted with a long sigh escaping her parted lips. "I can only presume that is why, since the first case I've seen you take at the center, you've let your emotions take over your rational mind, Klaus."

"You've heard about the cemetery visit, I presume?" He shook his head, grinning. "And you are disapproving?"

"The girl has filed a formal complaint on your irrational behavior. She demands another therapist." Rhonda informed him. "She's maybe handicap from to the waist down, and blind, for the present moment, but she's a strong woman and she has a strong will, Klaus."

"She won't get a new one, Rhonda." Klaus informed, with much certainty perceived in his tone of voice. "The person who's paying for her stay at the center wants _**me**_ and _**me only**_ as her therapist. Don't worry about Caroline Forbes, I'll get through her thick skull in no time, and manage to put only rainbows and sunshine in it." He concluded, with a wink.

"I'm not worrying about her, Klaus; I worry about you." Rhonda added; her right hand touching his left forearm. "You have closed your heart for so many years, and something tells me that she could be the one to reopen it."

"You're becoming quite an emotional romantic mess in your old age." He commented, with a discreet laughter escaping his lips. "She's a patient of mine, nothing less, nothing more. She has a very delicate back story that I need to handle my way, plus she was also the assistant of my brother at his law firm."

"Your brother? But… It has been many years since you've heard of him?" Rhonda responded, in shock.

"Well… Yes, it has." He agreed, nodding. "And now you know why this case is different."

"I see." Rhonda concluded, squeezing his hands, amicably. "It certainly explain why this case is different, but it doesn't explain why you are acting so different than with all your other cases, and don't argue with me, I feel it in my old bones. This female patient is getting to you, just … Just be careful." She added, before slowly walking toward the elevator doors.

* * *

 _ **Loneliness …**_

Such a powerful word and feeling that could play with your brain in such demoniac ways.

Caroline Forbes palpated her mattress to find and grab the second pillow placed in her new bed at the center. She squeezed it hard, tears rolling down her cheeks. One past day, when she was a little girl, her mum had won her a stuffed koala, at the amusement park, that she had kept over the years. And when she was feeling lonely or scared, she used to grab it and squeeze it to feel better; while lying down _**in her own bed**_ at _**her own apartment**_.

Today, at the cemetery, she hadn't been able to grab the stuffed animal. Today, had been the loneliest day of her entire life. Today, her only wish had been **to die**.

 _ **Hate …**_

Such a powerful word and feeling that could destroy you from the inside…

"Hate" was what she felt for her therapist at the present moment. He was a despiteful, inhuman, cold man – and she was set on destroying his career before living this earth! And then, she could die in peace…

Though her attributed psychiatrist at the hospital had cleared her from all suicidal thoughts; she couldn't imagine living her life without her mother, the use of her legs, or her sight for much longer.

She suddenly started, all her senses in alert, when her bedroom door creaked.

"Who's there?" She demanded, wiping her tears with the back of her right hand.

"Are you up to see a visitor?" She recognized the unique tone of voice.

"Go to hell!" She lashed out, grabbing the pillow placed on top her thighs before throwing it with all of her strength in direction of his voice.

She heard a long whistle, before hearing him say: "You've missed your target, Love. I guess I'm a lucky bastard."

"It's Caroline, not "Love"!" She rectified his say.

"Duly noted, Love." He replied, perniciously.

"I want you out of my room!" She ordered him; while frantically palpating her bed to find the cord that would lead her hands to the buzzer that would alert the night nurse.

She finally found it, before feeling a strong hand pulling the buzzer off her hands.

"Give it to me, damn it!" She lashed out to his face, before feeling the right side of her mattress go down under the weight of her visitor.

"Calm the _**fuck**_ down, Caroline!" Klaus threaten her, in a single dry order. "I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to help you."

She wrapped both arms around her chest, turning her head to the left to deny him the chance to see how upset she was…. And damn it, she was upset!

"Are we already fighting so early in our relationship? Tsk … Tsk … Tsk…" He teased, small laughter escaping his throat. "I'm lucky we weren't sharing a meal in our suburban kitchen or you would have thrown the entire China dishes to my head."

"No, I would have pointed a gun at you to blow your head off." Caroline counterattacked.

"You know what I could mistake your attitude with, Caroline?" She heard him whisper, with his lips placed at a near inch of her left hear. "I could mistake it for _**passion**_."

"Fuck yourself!" She replied, slyly.

"Probably later tonight, thanks for the suggestion though." He teased some more, before stepping away from her lying position in the bed.

"Are you leaving?" Caroline asked, hopeful.

"Nope. Just pulling a chair to sit by your side." He replied, before she could hear him pull the said chair and taking a sitting position on the left side of her bed.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" Caroline inquired, nervously rubbing her hands together. "Don't you have a home to go to?"

"Most nights I'm sleeping at the center." Klaus informed her, politely. "I like to be near my patients."

"You like to torture them you mean." She commented, her long nails biting into her palms.

"You're mad at me, why?" He inquired, curiously.

"I've … I've filled a complaint on you. I want a new therapist." She informed him; tremors perceived in her voice.

"O.K. So, you're mad at me because of the cemetery; aren't you?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." She shook her head.

"I'm the best. Why would you want anything less than the best?" He questioned, some more.

"You're a pompous man who thinks he's … he's all that, because you're a well-known therapist and all but you know nothing about me, you know nothing about my life!" She yelled to his head, pointing a finger toward her chest.

"Ok. So let us get a good head-start at knowing each other then." He replied, with a shrug. "Are you up to it?"

In protestation to his ludicrous idea, she remained silent while firmly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"If you put half of the strong will you're showing to me right now into your therapy program; you'll be out of her in no time, Caroline." He informed her. "Isn't it what you want?"

 _ **Silence….**_

"Let us get a look at your week schedule, shall we?" He suggested, grinning at her stubbornness; before opening a fill that had been placed on her side table.

 _ **Silence …**_

"You have a first session scheduled with me in the morning." Klaus informed her.

"Like hell I do!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"I win! You spoke." He mocked, gently.

"I don't want to see you tomorrow." She shook her head, stubbornly.

"But you want to keep me at your therapist, right?" He questioned, with the ability to lead her thoughts exactly where he wanted them to be.

"If possible I don't want to see you ever again! Why would you want to keep a patient that dislikes you as much as I do?" She questioned.

"Because you're a challenge to me – And what I love more than anything in this life is challenges." He confessed, honestly.

"Exactly! I'm just a patient among many others." She lashed out, angrily.

"A pretty one, though." He replied, teasingly; before taking his sitting position back on the mattress.

"Klaus?" She called, with anticipation.

"Yes, Caroline?" He asked, softly caressing her left cheek with the back of his right hand.

"What… What are you doing? What do you want?" She stammered, nervously; a warm tingling sensation hitting her all at once.

"Well, to grant you your wish." He responded, lowering his hand down. "You don't want to see me tomorrow for our first session, so I suggest you take your first session right here, right now!"

"What part of: _**I want you out**_ of my room and my life, you did not understand?" She questioned, slyly.

"Probably the part about you lying through your teeth about it." He replied, grinning. "You remember when you were sitting on the grass earlier today?"

"You're such a pervert man! Why would you talk about the cemetery again?" She asked, under clenched teeth; tears filling her eyes.

"Your five senses, that's why." He replied, in a more serious tone.

"What?" She questioned, dumbfounded.

"Caroline; you have lost one of your five senses. You have lost your sight." He started explaining. "Therefore, you need to develop your other senses to counterbalance that lost. When I lowered your body on the grass, you were able to recognize where you were placed by your sense of touch."

"That doesn't mean that I could do more than that." She commented, shaking her head in denial.

"You could do way more than that." He encouraged her. "What do you think I look like?"

"What? Like I could care less about what you look like!" She replied, lying through her teeth; redness filling both of her cheeks. "I'm blind now, how can I know how you look like?"

"By your sense of touch." Klaus replied; before gently grabbing her hands in his. "And by the way, let me tell you that I look extremely handsome, if I may say." He teased about himself, before placing her palms over his cheeks bones.

"What … What are you doing?" She asked, frightened.

"Relax, would you?" He whispered, in a comforting voice. "Now, let your fingers tell you what I look like."

"I can't!" She shook her head, in protest.

"Yes, you can, Caroline." He kept encouraging her.

"You forgot to shave." She commented, while running her hands over his unshaven cheeks.

"I'm a cave man, I thought you knew that fact about me already?" He replied, smiling. "What else, Caroline?"

She swallowed, slowly lowering her hands over his jaw.

"You have a cleft in the middle of your chin." She noticed, proudly.

"Very good." He nodded; appreciative of his patient's effortless analyze. "What else?"

"I don't know if I can find anything else?" She felt a hot flash hitting her cheeks.

"You can." He grabbed her right hand, before pressing the tip of her fingers on his parted lips.

She held her breath. Her heartbeats playing a loud drum inside her raising chest. That man had the power to make her hate him and feel alive at the same time.

"You have quite a set of full lips for a man." She commented; slowly sliding the tips of her fingers over his bottom lip.

"Is it a problem?" He teased, both corners rising up over his cheeks; before softly biting into one of her fingers. "You ate a tuna sandwich tonight."

"Ouch! Jerk, why would you do that?" She scolded, before adding: "How do you know what I hate tonight?"

"I've bitten your finger to show you the sense of tasting – You'll develop it soon enough." He explained, confident in her capacities to learn. "The taste of tuna is all over your fingers." He added. "You did not answer me about my lips being a problem?"

"Why would it be? If you truly want to know if it is a problem ask your girlfriend?" She shrugged, falsely indifferent.

"Is it a subtle way to ask if I have someone in my life?" Klaus inquired, rascally. "And if it is so; is it because you've realized that you were able, only by touching my face, to recognize that I am attractive man, Caroline?" He questioned, some more. "Are you able to visualise my facial traits in your mind?"

She kept quiet for a short amount of time, while continuing her exploration around his nose, eyes and forehead.

"You have curly hair." Caroline noticed, smiling. "I guess I'm able to have some sort of an image of how you look now."

"You're smiling; why?" He questioned, highly amused by her sudden change of attitude. "And, yes … When my hair have grown a bit, it's curly and dark blonde."

"I never thought you had curly hair." She commented, in a drier tone; before abruptly lowering her hands on her thighs. "Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"Yes, you can." Klaus responded, before slowly rising back on his legs to reach the door.

"I won't see you tomorrow, right?" She inquired, twisting the sheet fabric in her hands.

"You've asked to not see me, right? Are you revising your request because you would miss me too much otherwise?" He asked, directly; with a hint of humor perceived in his tone of voice.

"As much as I would miss eating a bag of spiders!" She responded, coldly; before hearing his burst of laughter filling the empty space of her bedroom and the emptiness of her heart.

"Good night, Caroline; I'll take a detour to the management office tomorrow morning and I will tell them that you have revised your complaint form against me, and you want to keep me as your therapist." He added, confident.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"I'll take that as a "yes." He concluded, smiling.

"You hurt me today, Klaus. Being at the cemetery, on my mother's grave… I thought I was dying." She confessed, tears filling her eyes.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Love. I only wanted to give you closure." He responded, truthfully; before grabbing the handle.

"Klaus?" She called, one last time.

"Yes, Caroline?" He turned his head.

"What's the color of your eyes?" She inquired, timidly.

"Hazel." He responded, a large grin spreading from cheek to cheek.

* * *

Once again, I'm overwhelmed by all your reviews and encouraging words. Thank you to all members and anonymous readers who left comments.

Special message to KAGURA (anonymous reviewer): _**My dear, your mind works in wonderful ways – I won't say it is true, and I won't say that it isn't true either ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Songs inspiration:**

Zayn: _ **Dust till Dawn**_

Cause I wanna touch you, baby  
And I wanna feel you, too  
I wanna see the sunrise and your sins  
Just me and you  
Light it up, on the run  
Let's make love, tonight  
Make it up, fall in love, try

But you'll never be alone  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll hold you when things go wrong  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here

* * *

 _ **It is always so surprising to see what a couple of days of various events can change in the life of someone…**_

* * *

 _ **Friday, the hospital parking lots, 5:03 a.m.**_

Katherine Piece got out of her car, closed her driver's door before pushing the red button on her command device to lock it. It was barely five in the morning and the sunrise was slowly setting its orange and red colors at the Far East horizon, pushing the darkness of the night at bay. She hurried her steps toward the entrance of the hospital, only to come to a halt at the buzz alert of her cellphone.

She was scheduled to operate on two patients today and maybe one had been rescheduled before her early arrival? She retrieved her electronic device from her leather tote bag to rapidly take a look at the screen, only to roll her eyes at the text message she had just received.

 _ **EM La Bella Signora. It's a new Italian restaurant that just opened on San Jos**_ _ **é Boulevard – I would pick you up at the hospital around 8:00 p.m.? Or if you prefer at your home at a later hour?**_

"You got to be kidding me?" Katherine exclaimed, out loud, with a shake of her head. "Does that man ever sleep?" She questioned herself, before hurrying her fingers to text him back.

 _ **KP I would have thought that a good eight hours of sleep was a requirement to become a "good" lawyer? My bad, I presumed wrong! Good day, Mister Mikealson.**_

"I hope my answer will keep him away from texting me for at least a few hours!" She expressed herself through clenched teeth; before throwing her cellphone back in her tote bag and reprising her walk in the exterior parking lots, toward the entrance.

Elijah Mikaelson chuckled at the answer he saw on his cellphone screen, before slowly raising his feet on his desktop.

"Game on woman!" He smirked, touching his chin to think of his response.

 _ **EM**_ _**I'm already**_ _**a famous lawyer, I don't need to become one. Plus, I rarely function on more than a few hours of sleep by night. I'm already at the office as I am texting you. What about you? You're up as early as me as I can see?**_

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" She rose her head to the dark sky closing her eyes and sighing loudly; before (once more) retrieving her cellphone from her bag to read his answer.

She wasn't one to admit it to herself anytime soon, but that man could rapidly become a bad (but also delightful) addiction to her! It was like the time she had started "smoking" when she was a teenager. At seventeen she knew it was not healthy for her, but that did not prevented her to start!

 _ **KP I work for a living, Mister Mikaelson! I need to operate on two patients today; which requires me to have an early arrival at the hospital to study their medical files. So if you would be so KIND to excuse me and stop harassing me with your text messages! I've agreed for you to have my personal cellphone number for emergency in regards of Caroline Forbes' case, and mostly for you to stop harassing the staff at the reception desk!**_

 _ **EM I "could" excuse you, if you "would" accept my invitation to dinner, Katherine. And as for working; I've consulted two court files since I arrived at the office at 4:00 a.m.! And, if you had so kindly accepted to give me your cellphone number to start with, I wouldn't have been forced to "harass" the staff as you so politely put it.**_

"Show off! Pretentious pig!" Katherine exclaimed, to herself; while barely avoiding to hit a light post in her way to the entrance.

That man was dangerous for her sanity, and this with a capital "D"!

 _ **KP And if I don't accept?**_

 _ **EM Like you haven't already realized that I can be**_ _ **very**_ _ **persistent**_ _ **when**_ _ **I want**_ _ **something**_ _ **…. Or should I say**_ _ **someone**_ _ **?**_

"Oh my God, that man is a freaking nightmare!" Katherine stomped the grass furiously, before letting a few profanity out of her mouth.

Granted she was lucky that it was so early in the morning, and that the parking was practically empty, so no one of the staff or visitors, could hear her swear out loud.

 _ **EM I would give a lot of money to see and hear you swear out loud right now. Where are you? Parking? Entrance of the hospital (doubtful you wouldn't swear out loud)? Your own office?**_

 _ **KP I'm SO glad that my continuous DISGUST of YOU seems to amuse you!**_

 _ **EM That is what a "sexual attraction" between a man and a woman is called these day?**_

 _ **KP IS THERE A POINT TO THIS, MISTER MIKAELSON? IF SO PLEASE GET TO IT SO I CAN START MY DAY?**_

 _ **EM Capital letters, Dr. Pierce? Tsk … Tsk … Tsk … So not "à propos"…**_

 _ **KP You're lucky! If I was standing in front of you, it's not French words that I would throw in your face!**_

"Oh I love this, baby!" Elijah said out loud, before tilting his head backward only to burst into loud laughter. A discreet knock at his office door made him raise his head at the early intruder.

 _ **EM**_ _ **Give me a moment, would you?**_

 _ **KP Please take the eternity that would suit me better!**_

"Yes?" Elijah invited the early bird to step inside his office; while promptly lowering his legs on the ceramic floor.

"Good morning, Mister Mikaelson!" The grayish hair, sixty-something years old woman stepped inside her boss office, a large smile spreading on her lips.

"Louisa it's barely five thirty in the morning. What are you doing here?" Elijah scolded his receptionist, in a gently manner, while taking a rapid glance at his watch.

"Well, I know the Williamson trial is coming next week; and with that trial will come its share of extra hours for you, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa started explaining her point of view, taking a few steps to reach the desk, only to drop a cup of warm coffee on its desktop. "I thought I could grant you a few hours of my time to reorganize the files. With Caroline's departure from the firm, you certainly need an extra hand around here."

"Louisa, you're an angel you know that?" Elijah commented, pointing in her direction; before grabbing the cup to take a sip.

"And you're a good, understanding boss, Mister Mikaelson." Louise replied, smiling. "You granted me several weeks of pay last year when Fred got his heart attack."

"That's in the past; do not think or talk about it anymore, Fred is in perfect health now." Elijah waved his right hand to close the subject. "And talking about Fred, next time if you feel the need to give me extra hours, Louisa, do it after five, would you? Or your husband will get my head on a stick!"

"Will do." Louisa nodded, smiling; before turning on herself to retrace her steps toward the office exit. "Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Yes, Louisa?" He asked.

"Any _**new**_ news on Caroline?" She inquired; her hands placed in a prayer gesture.

"She's still at the center under good care, Louisa; continuing her therapy treatments as we speak." He replied, cordially.

"Well, that is a good thing I suppose." She nodded. "Maybe, the female physician who is taking such good care of her could tell you more about her rehabilitation when the time will come?"

"I'm with her on my cellphone as we speak." Elijah his blackberry in his right hand.

"Oh! She's an early bird like you, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa commented, enthusiastically.

"She's a surgeon that explains it _**way**_ more than being like me." He gave a rapid explanation.

"Well maybe one day, you two early birds could share a cup of coffee at a nearby coffee shop?" Louisa suggested, winking; before leaving the office.

"Doubtful my dear Louisa, but not per say _**impossible**_." Elijah replied to himself, before reprising his texting.

 _ **EM Sorry, my receptionist was exchanging a few words with me.**_

He lowered the device on his desktop, awaiting her answer, with his chin tugged in his right hand and his sight lost in the sunset setting its colors at the far horizon.

 _ **KP YOU'RE FORCING YOUR RECEPTIONIST TO BE AT THE OFFICE AT 4:00 A.M. IN THE MORNING!**_

 _ **EM We're back into cap locks, Dr. Pierce, as I can see? Usually, it is at 3:00 a.m. but I let her have one extra hour of sleep the past night. No, Katherine! Louisa's regular hours are 9:00 to 5:00. She's been working for the firm for the past fifteen years. She's here by her own choice to give an extra hand for a difficult case that I'm working on.**_

No response…

 _ **EM Are you still there?**_

 _ **KP My brain can't barely understand why she would do that? Is she not immune to your "killer" charm by now?**_

Elijah busted into laughter, once more; before typing his response.

 _ **EM She's an adorable sixty-two years old woman, who for some reasons, finds me kind, good, and treats me like a son. Jealous?**_

 _ **KP Not even a little bit!**_

 _ **EM Good! You have no reasons to be. So dinner tonight?**_

"Good morning, Dr. Piece. How was your night?" Cheryl greeted the female surgeon who was passing by the reception area.

"Mm… Yes, good morning, Cheryl." She evasively replied, while texting at the same time.

 _ **KP The answer is still "no"… but… Thank you for the invitation! Let's keep this professional between us, shall we, Mister Mikaelson? I have an appointment with Caroline Forbes today, and will have a consult with her regular physician prior to that appointment. She have asked to see me.**_

 _ **EM Something wrong with Caroline, Katherine?**_

"Please do not tell me, Dr. Piece, this is "who should not be named" texting you at 5:00 in the morning!" Cheryl asked, while dropping a pile of files on the reception counter. "Because, if you want me to give him a piece of my mind, I will!"

"Then I won't tell you that it is in fact "who should not be named"." Katherine shrugged while replying to the head nurse. "And "no", I don't want you to give him a piece of your mind. Be grateful that I've saved you all from his repetitive phone calls at the reception desk."

"Mm… I'll be grateful, alright!" Cheryl sighed loudly; while rolling his eyes.

"We should all be grateful of that." Katherine commented herself, before continuing her rapid strides toward the elevators at the far end of the corridor "A".

"Good morning, Dr. Piece; early call?" Bonnie greeted, enthusiastically, while passing by the surgeon in the corridor.

 _ **EM Katherine? Answer me, damn it!**_

"Good morning, nurse Bennett." Katherine greeted the nurse herself, while smirking at her cellphone screen at the same time. "I have two scheduled operations today, therefore I wanted to study their medical files beforehand."

"Well, I wish you good luck and a good day." Bonnie replied with a courteous nod, before reprising her walk.

"Nurse Bennett!" Katherine stopped the brunette on her walking track. "I was wondering if you would be interested in scrub-in to one of the two with me."

"What? Are you serious?" Bonnie rose her right hand in front of her chest, suddenly speechless and out of breath.

"The position is to be filled in the operation room to assist me, if you want it?" Katherine added.

"Of course I want it." Bonnie exclaimed, still in shock. "Thank you; thank you so much!"

"You don't need to thank me, I think that your hard work payed off and you deserve it." Katherine replied, while calling the elevator by pushing on the red button. "Have a nice day nurse Bennett; I'll page you in due time."

"I'll be waiting!" Bonnie replied, enthusiastically, before reprising her walk toward the reception desk.

 _ **EM KATHERINE?**_

 _ **KP Using cap locks, Mister Mikaelson? That is not very "à propos" would you say?**_

 _ **EM Tit for tat, Dr. Pierce?**_

 _ **KP As you can see! Now you'll have to excuse me the elevator is coming, my day is calling! As for Caroline Forbes… I don't think there is any additional problems with her medical conditions, but "as I always do", I'll keep you updated in the following days. Good day Mister Mikaelson.**_

 _ **EM You do realize that you'll grow to like our texts exchange, Katherine**_

 _ **KP As much as I'll grow to like you? Very unlikely!**_

Elijah Mikaelson dropped his cellphone on his desktop, a large grin spreading on his full lips.

"Believe me woman… You will." He said out loud, before grabbing a bunch of legal papers that needed his signature.

* * *

 _ **Friday, the hospital reception/nurses counter, 9:59 a.m.**_

"It's barely ten o'clock in the morning and I'm already drained of all my energy." Bonnie shared her thoughts with Cheryl, while handing to the head nurse, one of the coffee cups she had purchased at the cafeteria.

"Bless your soul, sweet girl!" Cheryl grabbed the warm beverage, before taking a few sips. "That's the downside of the most hated shift in the hospital, the monstrous 5:00 to 5:00 – just after the double-shifts that goes without saying."

"I don't understand why though? I thought this would be the easiest shift to do for sure. It's in the day…" Bonnie started enumerating on her fingers. "You finish early too…" She pulled another finger. "It gives you more money than your regular 8 to 10 hours shift."

"You need to wake up at 4:00 a.m. in the morning to be here on time." Cheryl counted on her own fingers. "You see not "one" but three nurses' teams finish at 6:00 a.m., 8:00 a.m. and 3:00 p.m.; which gives you the impression that you were at the hospital for at least two days." She added, wincing. "And bottom line, nurse Bennett, it is still a 12 hours shift if you're not counting your pauses and the single one half hour break when most of the times you'll eat a sandwich on the corner of the reception desk because you're too busy to even find the time to sit at the cafeteria."

"I can vouch for what our nice head nurse Cheryl, here, is saying." A male voice cut them in the middle of their exchange.

Kol lower his upper body on the counter, winking at Bonnie.

"Hey!" He greeted, amicably; his dark eyes locked with hers. "How have you been doing?"

"Hi!" Bonnie returned his salute; a light shade of pink filling her cheeks. "I'm good, thank you."

She had put behind her the little drama scene that had occurred at the pub, but as for the staged kiss she had shared with Kol …. Well, it had lingered in her mind a little bit longer she had hoped that it would.

"Oh it's you, Kol!" Cheryl replied, with a roll of her eyes, arms firmly crossed in front of her chest.

"Cheryl is covering her deep _**loving**_ feelings for me underneath a well-practiced blasé attitude." Kol shared with Bonnie, while gesturing with his right hand. "Deep down I'm her favorite male orderly in the entire hospital."

"Really? She seems pretty genuine to me." Bonnie replied, grinning.

"Weren't you supposed to give me a day off today, young man?" She scolded, while pointing a finger at him.

"You are not having a day off if you're working, darling." Kol shrugged, apologetically.

"I beg your pardon! I'm having a day off each and every time you're not working, because I don't have to keep an eye on you!" Cheryl rose her voice, her eyes darted on her victim.

"See! That …" Kol pointed a finger toward Cheryl. "That is pure love, Bonnie!"

"If you say so." Bonnie replied; laughter escaping her throat.

"I'll go bring those files to Dr. Benjamin so I won't have to watch my day being ruined by you!" Cheryl commented, before turning on her heels with the pile in her hands.

"Isn't she a ray of sunshine?" Kol commented, chuckling.

"She's one of the kind that is for sure." Bonnie added, before grabbing a file to keep her countenance in front of him.

"I've meant to text you since the … You know the…" Kol tried to share his thoughts with the brunette, before being cut in the middle of his sentence.

" _ **The kiss**_ , I know … About that…" Bonnie waved her right hand nervously.

"I was going to say: _**Since our night at the pub**_ , but … It's nice to see that my "savoir faire" with my lips kept the kiss alive in your mind." Kol teased, touching her right temple with the tip of his finger. "I bet there is a lot in there that you're not sharing about that kiss, and maybe a little bit about me?"

"Your "savoir faire", really?" Bonnie repeated, chin rose, and both arms crossed in front of her chest. "I did not think about your "savoir faire" or lack of it, about your lips or the kiss for a second since that night occurred." She lied through her teeth. "But, knowing you, I knew that you would think about playing the "kiss" card at every chance that you get."

"How peculiar, Bonnie Bennett, because you just mentioned it before I could; really." He titled his head, winking.

"I'm busy today, so … Let's forget about "it" and that night too; shall we?" Bonnie suggested; while looking at a patient chart.

"We both know that you won't be able to forget about "what should not be mention again". I would even say that you'll think about it day and night and … What can I say, when a man is as good as me: _**he is that good**_!" He continued throwing flowers at himself, with a teasing undertone; before adding: "But, believe it or not that is not why I came here on my day off from the hospital or approached you and Cheryl at the reception desk."

"You don't say!" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "And why did you then?"

"I'm working at the center today and there is a certain someone who had an appointment scheduled with Dr. Piece, so I was mandated to be her chauffeur and I thought that perhaps, you would be happy to see her?" Kol explained himself, while nodding toward the lounge area.

"Oh my God, Caroline!" Bonnie dropped the file she was holding to rush toward her new friend.

" _ **Thank you Kol**_ – _**Oh, You were so kind Kol to think of me**_ – _**I truly appreciate the gesture Kol.**_ " He imitated Bonnie's voice, while following closely on her steps.

"Caroline?" Bonnie called, closing her ears to his whining; while hurrying her steps to reach the lounge area and the young woman that was sitting quietly in her wheelchair.

"Bonnie?" The blonde woman rose her head at the call of her name, all her remaining senses in alert.

"Yes, it's me." Bonnie knelled in front of the female patient; slowly grabbing one of her hand.

"Oh…. It's really you!" Caroline exclaimed; a large smile spreading over her face.

"I'm so sorry; I've been swamped the past few weeks with night and double shifts and I couldn't find the time to visit you at the center." Bonnie presented her humble apologies. "But I've started the day shift today, so I should be able to visit you very soon."

"It's ok you called me several times." Caroline squeezed her friend' hands. "I'd loved hearing your voice, Bonnie." She shared. "And now that they have given me this modern cellphone for the blind at the center, I'm able to call you to."

"Not as much as she loves hearing my voice though, but …" Kol shrugged, smirking.

"Yeah, I'm stuck with "him" as my chauffeur slash caretaker unfortunately." Caroline winced, half serious – half mocking the guy. "Is he always like _**that**_ with everyone; or is it my new blind personality who is triggering _**that special attitude**_ from him?"

"Unfortunately, he's always like that with everyone." Bonnie replied, with a small laughter escaping her throat. "And no, it's not you, Caroline."

"Do you know that lover boy here has this major crush on you?" Caroline shared the well-known secret with her new friend.

"Are you kidding me? I'm standing right here by both of your sides, Caroline!" Kol exclaimed, falsely outraged. "I thought we were friends?"

"Well you thought wrong! Bonnie is my friend." Caroline mocked, gently.

"And so you know, yes she knows I find her of my taste. And I'm also not her type of guy, so I… I mean "we" …We have decided to remain friends; didn't we, Bonnie?" Kol admitted, his sight locked with Bonnie's.

"Eh …Yes, _**su**_ …sure… What he's saying." Bonnie stammered, lowering her head; while redness filled both of her cheeks.

"I'll go pick a cup of coffee for myself at the cafeteria, you want one, _**big mouth**_?" Kol teased Caroline, while bending his upper body near her head to wait for her answer.

"No thank you." Caroline declined his offer, politely.

"I'll leave you girls to talk about "me" in peace." Kol winked at Bonnie, before strolling toward the corridor that would lead him to the cafeteria.

"Bonnie likes Kol." Caroline commented, a smile spreading on her lips.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed. "No, no… I don't like him that way! Why … Why would you think or say that?" She questioned, blushing; while taking a sitting position on an armchair near Caroline's wheelchair.

"I'm maybe in a wheelchair, and blind as a new born, but I can feel what others can't feel, Bonnie." Caroline replied, honestly. "And when he told us that you were just "friends", you politely agreed, but you had lowered your tone of voice and I perceived sadness in it. Plus, you stammered all over your reply."

"What? Phew … What are you talking about?" Bonnie waved both of her hands, nervously.

"Did you guys kissed?" Caroline questioned; teasingly.

"No, yes… I mean, it's not what you think at all." The young nurse tried to explain. "It was staged."

"Of course it was staged! Seriously? I'm blind but not stupid! Did you like it?" Caroline asked some more.

"What? I don't know… I mean … Caroline! You're here, at the hospital, I have a fifteen minutes break to grant you and … Can we not talk about Kol?" Bonnie begged for the mercy of her friend. "What about you? How's everything at the center?"

"I feel like a rat in a laboratory." Caroline expressed her deepest thoughts and feelings. "They are watching my every move, studying my every word – hoping, praying that I won't try to kill myself once more. _**Poor girl, it is so sad what had happened to her!**_ "

"Did you start some courses? And what about your physiotherapy?" Bonnie insisted.

"There is this woman, Rhonda is her name. She gives the braille classes." Caroline explained with a nod. "She's very good at what she does."

"Well, that is good, no?" The brunette tried to up-lift her friend' mood.

"Nothing is good when you are constantly in the dark, Bonnie." Caroline commented, sadly.

"You know that you have a good chance to walk again, right? For what I could hear of your case – Your legs are ready to learn again." Bonnie encouraged her.

"I hate that Richard guy who's giving me the physical therapy course! He's arrogant and doesn't understand anything about me!" Caroline snapped, angrily. "I filled a complaint about him."

"Do you mean that he doesn't understand you like _**Klaus**_ , your guru, does?" Bonnie teased, openly.

Caroline shrugged, redness filling both of her cheeks. "I don't know what you mean by that."

"Sure, you don't!" Bonnie grinned. "How is he anyway?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, once more; before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "He took a day off. We exchanged a few words this morning."

"How dare he take a day off away from you? You should report him A.S.A.P.!" Bonnie teased, some more. "I would filled a complaint if I was you."

"Could you leave my damn baskets alone, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, dryly.

"OK, I'm just teasing. But, I can see that you like him better than all the others." Bonnie commented.

"He just … He treats me like the old Caroline, not the invisible blind woman I've become and who is sitting in a wheelchair." Caroline commented; tears filling her eyes.

Bonnie closed her eyes, a lump forming in her throat… Damn it! What was she supposed to answer to that?

"You are _**temporarily**_ sitting in a wheelchair, don't you forget that, Caroline." The brunette finally found the right words. "And, you don't know what your future holds for you."

"Well, I know my future doesn't hold kissing a man like you did, that's for sure!" Caroline replied, with a shrug; while nervously rubbing her hands together. "Staged or not staged."

"You don't know that either. Maybe your physical therapist?" Bonnie teased, to uplift her spirit.

"Whew… Gross!" Caroline winced, disdainfully.

"I see that Kol is heading our way, and it's time for me to go back to work, so… I promise that I'll visit you at the centers in the next days." Bonnie squeezed her friend's hands.

"Thanks Bonnie." Caroline replied, with a squeeze of her own, before letting her friend go back to her shift.

She waited a few seconds for Bonnie to get away from the lounge area, before inhaling air inside her lungs to calm herself down. She was too proud to admit to anybody how much her visit to the hospital as a blind person, in a wheelchair, was making her feel like she was so little, and a burden to society, as opposed to another humans being among others.

She closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her right cheek. She needed to escape. She needed a happy place … Somewhere where she could escape for a short moment instead of losing it!

It is then that the memory of a jelly doughnut and Klaus's early visit in her room this morning came vividly back to her …

* * *

 _ **Previously – the same day, at the Center, around 8:15 a.m…**_

 _ **Caroline pushed her tray away, grimacing at the plain porridge they had served the patients this morning. She suddenly rose her head at the distinctive sound of shoes heels hitting the ceramic floor in rhythmic sound: toc, toc, hold … toc, toc, hold…**_

" _ **Klaus?" She called through the ajar door of her private bedroom.**_

 _ **She lowered her head, sighing loudly, while nervously rubbing her hands together; obviously her male therapist hadn't heard her call and had passed his way.**_

" _ **What gave me away, Caroline?" She started in surprise when she heard the whisper near her left ear.**_

" _ **Being blind and stuck in a wheelchair is obviously not enough of a challenge for you, you want me to have a heart attack also?" She rose her right hand over her chest, just above her heart to calm herself down. "I must be very special to you to try so hard!"**_

" _ **You? A heart attack, love? You're as strong as a horse and as bright as a bulb!" He teased, grinning; while pulling a nearby chair near the bed. "Do you think you are?"**_

" _ **Do I think that I am what?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.**_

" _ **Special to me?" He asked.**_

" _ **I don't know… Does it matter?" She shrugged; redness filling her cheeks. "What? Don't sit there and say nothing! Tell me if I'm special to you or leave me clueless!"**_

" _ **Well, the true pleasure would be for you to find out all by yourself if you're special to me; would you say Caroline?" Klaus responded, smirking; while opening a box he had dropped on his thighs before biting into a chocolate doughnut.**_

" _ **Whatever." She responded, a loud sigh escaping her parted lips.**_

" _ **So…" He started his question, before taking another bite. "You did not tell me yet why you were able to recognize me among others in the corridor?"**_

" _ **After two beats, you drag your left foot on the floor, before reprising another set of two beats." She gave the explanation; while shrugging once more.**_

" _ **Really? Mm…How interesting!" He chewed his food some more. "And … That is why you could become very special to me, Caroline Forbes." He added to piss her off a little bit more.**_

" _ **What the hell are you eating?" She asked, salivating at the mere idea to eat something else than the same old porridge that was presumably very good for her health and recovery.**_

" _ **Mm… What? Oh this? Donuts." Klaus responded, taking a second one between his lips.**_

" _ **Donuts? That sounds delicious!" She commented, dryly. "As you can see, I had plain boring porridge this morning."**_

" _ **You're right they are very good." Klaus nodded. "I buy a full box of 12 donuts on my day off and do my run before leaving, to give some to the nicest patients that I have, and a few to the nurses."**_

" _ **Nicest? Well, isn't that nice indeed!" She replied, infuriated.**_

 _ **Klaus lowered his head backwards before busting into laughter.**_

" _ **You're so transparent love." He shook his head, swallowing the last piece of food. "Why aren't you asking for one?"**_

" _ **If that amuses you; I did my good deed of the day, I presume?" She replied, slyly.**_

" _ **I'm going to make a deal with you, Caroline." He suggested to her. "Even if you have been a pain in the ass to the majority of all teachers this week."**_

" _ **I don't want to retain you more than necessary on your day off." She replied, tit for tat. "I wasn't a pain, I was simply myself."**_

" _ **I'll give you a donut, only if I am able to guess which kind of doughnut is your favorite." He proposed the simple guessing game. "Do we have a deal?"**_

" _ **Like I could see with my own two eyes which one you will chose!" She snapped back.**_

" _ **Like I would be so stupid to think that you could see the doughnut I'll choose." He counterattacked. "No, instead … I'll make you taste it." He explained the game furthermore, before grabbing one in the box to pull a piece of jelly and white powder sugar donut.**_

" _ **What if the one I like is not in the stupid box?" She questioned.**_

" _ **Oh it's there, Love; believe me it's there." He replied, smirking. "Open wide."**_

 _ **There was absolutely nothing remotely sensual, romantic or even sexual in the stupid donut game he had proposed to her, but since he had entered her bedroom (and if she was honest with herself) she had noticed that her heartbeats have risen inside her chest. And now he was suggesting to feed her? Which was bringing more heat to her cheeks …**_

 _ **She opened her lips, closing her eyes to help her taste the food with more impact, before feeling the powder white sugar and the strawberry jelly filing her mouth.**_

" _ **Oh, this is so good!" She moaned with pleasure; before grabbing his hand to help her lick the remaining jelly from his fingers.**_

 _ **Klaus grinned as victory was his to take; before realizing that the simple touch of her lips on his skin had waken something that he wasn't incline to name out loud, but would recognize silently as: raw desire.**_

" _ **I'm sorry." She released his hand, wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand. "Usually I can behave myself properly while eating."**_

" _ **I don't remember that my fingers were ever licked with such ardor." He teased; with a chuckle.**_

" _ **Do you have to tell me that?" She asked, dumbfounded. "It makes me uncomfortable."**_

" _ **Of course, I need to tell you "sweet nothing", Caroline; it keeps you on your toes." Klaus responded, amusement perceive in his tone of voice. "And secretly, you love it when you realize that you're my special one."**_

" _ **Well, do I get the full doughnut?" Caroline asked; borderline begging him for her Jelly doughnut.**_

" _ **Did I won?" Klaus asked, mockingly.**_

" _ **Fine! Yes, you won!" She accepted defeat.**_

" _ **Right in front of you, Caroline; on the little plate." He informed, his voice reaching from farther than the chair placed beside her bed.**_

" _ **Klaus? You're leaving." She asked, sadness perceive in her voice.**_

" _ **You promise to be good on my day off?" He questioned, smiling.**_

" _ **If you bring me a jelly donut every morning, we could – perhaps - reach a deal." She suggested, biting full teeth in her food.**_

 _ **She only heard his burst of laughter from the corridor, but … It made her smile … Klaus Mikaelson always manage to make her smile.**_

* * *

 _ **Friday, Hospital lounge area, 10:25 a.m.**_

"I need to bring you to the fifth floor for your appointment Calamity Jane!" Kol teased, while grabbing the handles of Caroline's wheelchair.

His patient remained completely still, her eyes closed, her breathing even and relaxed.

"Caroline?" Kol called, alerted by her silence; while letting go of the wheelchair; before kneeling in front of the young woman. "Are you ok?" He questioned, concerned.

"Mm…" She moaned, before slowly reopening her eyes.

"Hey? Where did you just go right now, beautiful?" Kol asked; the back of his right hand brushing her left cheek to get rid of a single tear.

"To a happy place in my head." She confessed; swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Wow! I wish I had a happy place where I could be right now, just like you." He confessed, humbly. "But, instead I'm stuck with Cheryl, the head-nurse from hell." He whispered near her left ear.

"I wonder if she is thinking the same thing of you." Caroline commented, small laughter escaping her throat.

"Probably, but who cares." Kol shrugged, laughing. "Hey? I know you're friend with Bonnie now, but …. Well, just know that I can be a good friend too if you ever need one at the center."

"In my book, you're still in probation, Kol." Caroline replied, while raising her head and chin. "It depends how you will treat my friend in your first date."

"Hey, hey, hey! I just told you that Bonnie and I, we were just friends." Kol protested, teasingly; while pushing the wheelchair in direction of the elevators.

"You mean you told her what she did not wanted to hear as a game plan to win her back at the end, right?" Caroline replied, sarcastically.

"Caroline Forbes!" Kol called her name, while pushing the elevator call button. "I need to keep both of my eyes on you because you're too damn intelligent for your own good – especially since you're blind and can see what others can't."

"I'm blind, not stupid!" She shrugged, smiling. "And Kol?"

"Yes, Caroline?" He replied, grinning at the young woman.

"Thank you… I mean for doing more than your job with me." She shared with him; nervously rubbing her hands.

"You're welcome, darling." He responded, before pushing the wheelchair inside the cabin.

* * *

"Well, I'll be damn! He's actually good for her." Cheryl commented, arms crossed over her chest; just after Kol had pushed Caroline toward the elevators and out of their sights.

"He's surprising me too." Bonnie added, smiling. "I'm glad though, I think she needs people who will take good care of her." She added, while glancing at the chart she was holding in her hands. "Caroline needs _**TLC**_ more than ever."

"Professionally, yes; I'm with you on that. Personally… Well, I saw you with her and it's a choice you are making, I guess, to become her friend. Just be careful because you could easily get hurt, nurse Bennett." Cheryl shared her concerns and opinion with the young nurse. "A patient like Caroline Forbes as lost everything and especially all her connections with reality. She's between bad days and tolerable ones. She could easily lash out at you one day, and you'll feel like dirt afterward." She explained furthermore. "And let me tell you something, it is one thing to be lashed out when you're getting paid for it, but when it's someone you got close to and that you only wanted to help … Tsk … Tsk… Tsk…"

"What am I supposed to do, Cheryl? Caroline is about my age, I was her assigned nurse the entire time she was here. It's natural that we bounded at some point, and now … Well… Now, I just want to be there for her." Bonnie explained her decision to the head nurse. "Were you hurt by a patient in the past or something?"

"Young ones, they think they have seen and know everything!" Cheryl commented, while shaking her head. "Yes, I was hurt by a patient in the past. I'm not as heartless as people think I am. Like you I cared too much, I wanted to help, but sometimes nurse Bennett, sometimes… It gets hard, you know?"

"I guess." Bonnie shrugged, apologetically. "I'm sorry that you were hurt, Cheryl; but …. I truly don't think Caroline will ever hurt me intentionally."

"Time will tell." Cheryl replied, with a nod. "Nevertheless, Caroline Forbes' medical case is already so complex and complicated; and having two brothers who are lying through their teeth about their connection to her is adding too much drama if you're asking me."

"I'm sorry… I don't quite follow?" Bonnie turned her head, arching her eyebrows in interrogation. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't tell me you haven't been warned by the _**Board of Directors**_?" Cheryl questioned with big brown eyes narrowed on the petite brunette.

"Warned about what, Cheryl?" Bonnie questioned, before facing the head nurse.

"Mister Mikaelson…" Cheryl started, before being cut.

"Well, yes! I know he's Caroline Forbes' boss and a pain in the ass … But mostly to Dr. Piece; right?" Bonnie replied.

"You were Caroline Forbes' assigned nurse for the duration of her stay in this hospital, how could have they forgot about warning you to keep your mouth shut?" Cheryl questioned, dumbfounded.

"OK now you're scaring me! What were they supposed to warn me about?" Bonnie asked to know.

"You need to keep your mouth shut, nurse Bennet." The black woman waved a finger at the young nurse. "Or you'll be in deep shit of trouble if you don't."

"Fine! What is it?" Bonnie begged more.

"Mister Mikaelson and Klaus are brothers." Cheryl finally shared the big secret, with a single shrug.

"What? Do you mean…You mean Klaus, Caroline's therapist and her boss are brothers?" Bonnie repeated the news, in shock.

"It appears so. And if you're asking me, this poor girl don't need their family drama mixed with the ordeal she had to go through." Cheryl gave Bonnie her opinion.

"Why would they keep the fact they are brothers from her?" Bonnie wondered out loud.

"I don't care, and you shouldn't care also!" Cheryl warned her, once more. "Keep your mouth closed and you should be, ok."

"Right." Bonnie reluctantly replied, biting her bottom lip, before turning on herself to put her attention back on the chart.

But this was wrong; so wrong… And this on so many levels.

And to this point, she wasn't sure she could keep her mouth closed!

* * *

"Katherine?" A female physician called the tall brunette from the opposite side of the corridor.

"Diana. How have you been?" Katherine greeted her with a smile.

"Oh you know, same as you I suppose." She replied, with a shrug; closing the distance between them. "Running as fast as I can from one wing of this hospital to the opposite one in less than five minute."

"Wow! I'm impressed. I seriously need to raise my game." Katherine winked, playfully.

"You don't want to; it's quite exhausting." Diana commented.

"I'm ready as you are for our appointment with Caroline Forbes." Katherine informed her, cordially.

"Unfortunately that is why I'm here. I just got an emergency call and I won't be able to be part of this appointment." Diana replied, with much regrets perceived in her voice. "This is her file with all my notes in it. You can also find more additional information on your electronic pad under my name."

"Well, I'll do my best to inform her of your tests results." Katherine nodded, while taking the file in hands.

"You'll be the bearer of bad news, I'm afraid." The Asian physician commented, wincing.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Katherine replied, before opening the file to take a rapid look at the charts. "That girl had suffered enough."

"I'm afraid not." Diana shook her head.

Katherine closed her eyes when she caught a glimpse on the paper of what that news would be.

"I'll take care of it." She finally nodded, before closing the file.

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for the emergency call I would be the one telling her." Diana presented her apologies.

"It's not your fault; it's not anybody's fault." Katherine concluded; a loud sigh escaping her parted lips.

* * *

 _ **Friday, at the Firm, 11:14 a.m.**_

"Louisa?" Elijah called the sixty two years old receptionist on his speaker phone.

"Yes, Mister Mikaelson?" She responded, politely.

"Did my associate arrived from the airport yet?" He asked, politely. "Not that I'm particularly looking forward to see his face around here, but I thought his plane was landing at 8:30 a.m. this morning?"

"He's passing the threshold of the entrance glass doors as we speak, mister Mikaelson." Louisa informed him.

"Thanks." Elijah pushed the red button to end the exchange, before swirling his leather chair to face the panoramic view of his office; both hands placed at the back and base of his neck.

This would be a meeting that he wasn't particularly looking forward to have.

Tyler Lockwood was one prominent and well reputed lawyer and of course Elijah's associate, but he was also the biggest asshole he had known in his entire life.

"Good morning Louisa." Tyler Lockwood saluted, politely; but with a colder tone of voice than her other boss.

"Mister Lockwood. Happy to have you back with us." Louisa greeted, with a nod. "How was your extended stay in London?"

"Long and excruciating." Tyler Lockwood commented, evasively; while going through a pile of mail that had been left for him on the reception desk.

"I've heard the temperature is very humid at this time of the year." Louisa commented, politely. "Spring brings its load of rain."

"And the food is tasteless." Tyler added, with a sour expression plastered over his face. "Is he in?" He questioned, nodding toward the door at the end of the carpeted corridor.

"Mister Mikaelson arrived quite early this morning." She confirmed his presence. "Welcome back home once again, Mister Lockwood."

"Thank you Louisa." He responded before taking a few long strides to reach the far end of the corridor, only to barge inside the large office a few seconds later. "You couldn't find the decency within yourself to keep me inform, could you?" Tyler snapped, before slamming the door behind his back.

"Good morning to you too, Tyler. How was your flight?" Elijah questioned, before turning the chair to face his associate.

"Boring, as usual." Tyler shrugged. "Now… About Caroline Forbes, you couldn't keep me inform about the terrible ordeal she had to go through?" He rose his voice, gesturing nervously with his hands.

"First, Caroline Forbes is my assistant, not yours." Elijah responded, dryly; while slowly raising back on his legs. "Secondly, I informed you of her car accident. The subject is closed."

"You informed me of the car accident, her inability to walk, her blindness and her mother's dead yesterday!" He shouted, angrily; his right fist hitting his partner desktop. "The same damn car accident that had happened weeks ago!"

"Lower you damn voice Tyler, or I'll make you!" Elijah warned him, under clenched teeth; while rolling the sleeves of his shirt over his forearms. "Your concerns for my assistant is touching but I also know it is hiding a sexual attraction (not to say obsession) for her that I have highly disagreed over the past year."

"She did not borrow my car. It's not because of "me" she is now paraplegic and blind. Therefore, you should probably stepped down your pedestal, Elijah; and don't try to make me feel bad for wanting to help her." Tyler attacked, perniciously.

"You're such a low life dick, Tyler; therefore I won't dignify your insults with an answer." Elijah responded, under clenched teeth. "But, I could gladly ask you to leave the firm if I am pushed to my limits."

"It seems you have forgotten that I owe a large part of assets of this firm too." Tyler threaten.

"30% - I could easily buy you out as of now, Tyler; don't push me!" Elijah counterattacked.

"Will you tell me which medical center is taking care of her?" Tyler asked; lowering his tone as a tactic.

"No, I won't." Elijah replied, dryly; while turning his back to his associate to face the city.

"I find it myself!" Tyler replied, before turning on his heels to promptly leave the office.

* * *

 _ **Friday, showers and lockers room, 5:15 p.m.**_

"Fuck you Isabella, fuck you!" Bonnie let her rage out by swearing out loud in the empty showers and lockers room; while undressing herself of her nurse uniform. "You want a fucking war with me? Well I won't give you that satisfaction woman!"

It all had started around noon, when she had taken her lunch break at the cafeteria. Several men (all medical male staff of the hospital), had managed to either drop pieces of papers with their phone numbers into her tray, or said implicit allusions about her openness to casual hookups while she was waiting in line to grab a sandwich.

It is only when she had seen Isabella waving at her from her sitting position at a nearby table that she had put two and two together. That female nurse was spreading gossips on her back; while implying that she was an easy target, and a woman of little virtue since she was (fake) hooking-up with Kol!

Bonnie tiptoed her way on the white ceramic tiles in her cotton underwear to grab her backpack left on a nearby bench, only to withdraw a bottle of shampoo and a soap bar; before heading toward one of the shower to open the cold and hot faucets. She dropped her soap and bottle of shampoo in the alcove before stepping out one last time to undress of her bra and sliding her panties down on her legs.

"Bonnie? Bonnie … Are you here? Eric texted me what Isabella did to you." She could only hear the call of her name for a split of a few seconds before realizing that Kol was standing in the flesh in front of her.

"Oh fuck! You're freaking naked!" He froze, mouth opened and suddenly (for what must be the first time of his life) speechless. He swallowed, his sight slowly sliding on the length of her naked flesh.

"Oh my God, Kol, turn around for God sake!" She yelled, before wrapping her right arm in front of her breasts, while her right hand positioned itself in front of her pubic area. "Are you crazy barging inside here without even a warning?"

"I called your name – several times! And … I…. I didn't know you would be naked as the day you were born, Bonnie." Kol presented his humble apology with a single shrug, while promptly turning on himself to face the opposite wall. He nervously passed his right hand through his tangled hair, before adding: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't think for a second. I never do to be truthful!" He added. "I received Eric's text and I was so damn mad for what Isabella did to you."

"It's ok … I don't give a damn about the lies she is spreading around about me." Bonnie replied; not entirely honest with him and herself.

"Well, I do!" Kol added; hands placed on each side of his waist.

"As for you barging in here, you didn't think that I "could" be naked in the showers and lockers room?" She replied; still covering her private parts while standing on the cold tiles. "Hand me a towel, would you? And have the human decency to erase all of my body parts from your memory!"

"What? Oh … right …" Kol nodded, before reaching the shelves in front of his sight where a few white towels had been fold. "Here?" He backed up of a few steps to hand her the towel without taking a single glimpse at her.

"Thanks!" She took the towel from his hand before promptly wrapping the tick fabric around her body. "You can turn around now."

"As for erasing what I just saw from my memory." He turned on himself; wincing at the idea. "I don't think it'll be possible, darling."

"Well, make a _**fucking**_ effort at it!" She responded, slyly; waving her right hand at him.

"Can't do." He shook his head. "I have a photographic memory."

"A _**photographic memory**_?" She repeated, under clenched teeth; arms firmly crossed over her chest. "Really? Is there anything else that you want to pass by me?"

"Swear to God! I'm not giving you crap, Bonnie." He swore, looking sincere; before trying to explain. "Since I was in elementary school, I was able to look at an encyclopedia page for five minutes and literally describe everything that was on it from the text to the pictures and descriptions."

"Well, that is really, really a _**talent**_ you're having there!" She snapped back.

"I can see that obviously you are not believing a word that I'm saying." He rolled his eyes, a loud sigh escaping his parted lips. "Ok… Down your right calf you have a scar of an inch long; you probably fell from a bike when you were a little girl. You also have a birth mark that looks like a heart underneath your right breast. You have an eczema rash near your left arm pit because you're probably allergic to your deodorant…"

"Oh my God! You're like a robot or something?" Bonnie commented, in shock; while tightening the towel.

"It's a gift. Please, don't be mad at me. God gave it to me." Kol opened his arms, in an apologetically

"Well, you could choose to not think of those images of me naked?" She suggested, hopeful.

"Yah…Mm…" He winced, once more. "Not going to happen either."

"Unbelievable!" She rolled her eyes to the white ceiling. "Well, are you going to let me have my shower now?"

"Ok, listen … I know this crap Isabella is spreading around must affect you in some ways." He tried a new approach. "What if, and this is entirely up to you now, we would fake dating each other until if fades away?"

Bonnie stared at him for a few seconds, blinking her eyes a few times; before lowering her head down her chest to burst into laughter.

"Well, that is new … I'm offering my help and you're bursting into laughter." Kol lashed out; sliding the tip of his tongue on the length of his bottom lip.

"Is there a scarlet letter "S" for "stupid" on my forehead that only you and Isabella can see?" Bonnie asked, crossing both arms in front of her chest.

"I see what you mean by that, but you don't know how bitchy that girl can truly be, Bonnie." Kol tried to warn her. "And, call me stupid: I thought we were friends?"

"Oh believe me, I know how bitchy she can truly be." Bonnie replied, before turning on herself to enter the shower before closing the shower curtain behind her. "But, I'm a grown woman, whose working full time as a nurse in this hospital, and I refuse to play her childish game!"

"And she is a rich brat who just found a new enemy." Kol counterattacked; pacing back and forth in front of the showers. "Believe me when I say that she'll find something else to poke you with."

"If that amuses her, then let her poke me all she wants!" Bonnie replied; hanging her towel on a hook, before placing herself underneath the warm water.

"OK fine! We'll let her treat you this way, if it suits you! But I don't like it one bit, Bonnie." Kol growled, unhappy; before promptly turning his head toward the voice that he could only recognize being Isabella's.

He reacted in a split second, sliding the curtain open before entering the shower where Bonnie was washing her hair, only to close it behind his back.

"What the hell?" Bonnie exclaimed with wide opened eyes; before being shut off in the middle of her sentence by his right hand placed over her mouth.

"Shush!" He shushed her, before adding: "Isabella is coming." He mouthed the words for the brunette to understand; his clothes starting to soak underneath the waterfall, while his body pressed over her naked one.

"I'm telling you, Isabella; you're the Queen with a capital "Q" when it comes to playing dirty!" Suzanne, her redhead female friend, commented with a dry laughter escaping her throat. "Spreading this lie about Bonnie being a whore was the perfect revenge."

"I won't let that wannabee bi-racial nurse step all over me; Suzanne!" The Queen replied, before opening the doors of all available lockers. "I was almost certain that I had left my bottle of shampoo here."

"Maybe, you left it in one of the showers?" Suzanne suggested, while pulling on the piece of her chewing gum.

"Yes, probably!" Suzanne replied, while starting to look inside the available showers.

"Shit!" Kol growled, in a low murmur.

"Her shampoo is here!" Bonnie located the bottle in one of the alcove; nodding in that direction. "What are we going to do?" She whispered, more; grabbing the fabric of his soaked t-shirt with both hands.

"Shush!" Kol begged for her to remain silent. "I'll think of something."

"That what worries me the most, Kol!" Bonnie mouthed.

"Really?" Kol replied. "Have faith in me, darling!"

"Hey? Hello… Mm… I'm one of the nurses and I think that I left my bottle of shampoo in this shower an hour ago, would you be so kind to pass the bottle to me?" Isabella rose her voice through the shower curtain.

"Mm… Mm…" Kol replied, in an acute feminine voice. "Before grabbing the bottle to pass it through the curtain "Here you go!"

"No, no, no … What did you just do?" Bonnie mouthed, horrified.

"Oh thanks!" Isabella grabbed the bottle, before adding: "Hey…By the way, **_Neutrogena_** has a great depilatory cream for the hair on your arm."

"Well, thank you!" Kol replied, his voice an octave higher.

"Did you see her arm?" Isabella whispered to Suzanne.

"Horrifying!" Her friend replied, while following the tall blonde out of the showers room.

"Oh my God this was so close." Bonnie exclaimed, lowering her forehead on his chest.

"Remind me to never come here again!" Kol added, while taking a deep breath inside his lungs.

"Yes, please never come here again, Kol!" Bonnie repeated, humorously; while raising her head to stare at his brown eyes; before they could both burst into laughter for a few seconds.

"And please, Bonnie; don't ask me to erase this from my memory." Kol shook his head, lowering both of his hands on each side of her bare hips.

"Isabella "or" the fact that you're seeing me naked for the second time in matter of minutes?" Bonnie asked; biting into her bottom lip.

"I think we have settle the matter of your naked body parts as "inerasable" in my mind." He whispered, lowering his forehead over hers.

"Ok" Bonnie nodded; agreeable.

"OK, what?" He questioned.

"Let's do this." Bonnie added; gently pushing him at arm length, before grabbing the nearby towel to place it in front of her naked self.

"Eh … I'm just highly confused now? Let's do what?" Kol questioned, wiping water from his forehead.

"Text me your address. I'm off next Wednesday." Bonnie shrugged, falsely nonchalant.

"Ok, why… why would I do that?" He stammered, nervously.

"Now, leave I want to take a shower!" She ordered, pointing toward the other side of the curtain.

"Ok; I'll see you next week then?" Kol commented, before stepping out of the shower; only to close the curtain behind him.

Whatever _**she**_ or _**next Wednesday**_ meant?

* * *

 _ **Saturday morning, the Center, 10:45 a.m.**_

"Klaus, do you have a minute to grant me?" Rhonda inquired; while standing underneath the arch of his office door.

"Rhonda? What brings you to my humble office?" Klaus mocked, teasingly.

"Slash bedroom / slash kitchen." Rhonda commented, smiling; while taking a few steps inside.

"How do you know that? You're half-blind." He teased a little bit more.

"I've known that since years, Klaus." She replied, while walking toward a nearby chair; while he assisted her to sit. "You are passing more time at the center than your own home!"

"A woman who knows all my secrets is in the run to get my heart." Klaus replied, half-serious.

"I'm too old for you… Stop that!" She waved a hand to dismiss this crazy idea.

"What do you want to talk about?" Klaus asked, while half-sitting on his desktop.

"What else but…" Rhonda started, before taking a pause.

"Caroline Forbes." He finished her sentence, a shy smile blessing his five O'clock shadow face.

"Caroline Forbes, indeed." She nodded. "But, before I start on her case. How was your day off?"

"Good." Klaus nodded. "Jenna is back from Africa, I picked her up at the airport. She should be back at the center in a couple of days."

"Well, that is very nice. I'm happy _**your girlfriend**_ will be back with us to give a helpful hand." Rhonda commented.

"Rhonda! Tsk … Tsk … Tsk … You perfectly know that Jenna and I don't give a "name" to our relationship, or lack there is." Klaus gently scolded the elderly woman.

"In my time, when a man and a woman were …" She started expressing her point of view.

"No, no, no … Love! Don't throw bad words in my virgin ears." He teased, wincing. "Me and Jenna, we are adults… Who sometimes are lonely; let leave it at that, shall we?"

"If we have to." She sighed her disapproval loudly. "But so you know, Klaus, I firmly believe that you are worthy of receiving the love of a woman, and to put a name on it"

"Duly noted, woman." Klaus replied, "Now, Caroline Forbes."

"Your favorite subject, as I can see?" Rhonda rose her eyebrows, her hands holding her cane firmly.

"She's my patient, I'm entitled to be interested in her case." Klaus replied, arms crossed over his bulged chest.

"I presume you have heard about her demand to get a new physical therapist?" She asked. "She filled a complaint form against Richard, saying and I quote: He is rude and unprofessional."

"Well, to be truthful, Rhonda; Richard is a boorish man with no manners." Klaus replied, with a shake of his head. "Caroline Forbes lost everything in her life, if she is not challenged mentally she will ditch you with a kick in your butt!" He added. "She has nothing to lose anymore; she won't subject herself to more pain or radical behavior."

"It's funny because she certainly did not kick you in the butt, and you're certainly a pain in her ass!" Rhonda commented, chin rose. "You must be very special."

"I thought you knew that already?" Klaus teased some more.

"This said, Richard is the only physical therapist available as of right now. The new one is scheduled to arrive only in a month; that will push her learning to walk again of at least five weeks!"

"I'll take care of it." Klaus replied, calmly; while throwing a file he was holding in his hand on the desktop.

"And that is exactly what is worrying me the most, Klaus." Rhonda commented. "You're becoming her knight in shining armor!"

"Don't go there, Rhonda; because there is nothing to find there." Klaus replied, patiently. "I'll take care of it, simply because my brother contacted me seven years after our last encounter, requesting me to take care of Caroline. That explains why I'm a little bit more invested in her."

"And as you so casually talk about your brother, that tells me you don't know what have happened and triggered what she did after filling a complaint against Richard!" Rhonda sighed, loudly.

"Please, enlighten me! This is becoming the Sunday ice cream of my day." Klaus teased, grinning.

"I don't know the "how", I don't know the "when", or the "why", but … Caroline Forbes has learned that you are her boss' brother?" Rhonda informed.

"What? How?" Klaus asked, in shock, but mostly dumbfounded.

"You must have missed the "I don't know the how" of my previous sentence!" Rhonda scolded.

"Fuck!" Klaus swore out loud, while passing his right hand over his curled hair and the tensed muscles of his face. "Well, there is not much I can do now that the cat is out of the bag, is there?"

"Caroline Forbes would say otherwise! She did plenty last night. Probably out of anger, she tricked the nurse to transfer her from her bed to her wheelchair; pretesting she couldn't sleep. The nurse had to leave to check on another patient, and at that moment she tried to leave the center by taking the elevator - All by herself! If it wasn't for George, the night guard, only God knows where she would have ended form her midnight strolling!" Rhonda explained in details.

"Would you be mad if I was telling you that she is without a doubt in my mind, the brightest and more passionate female patient I had to take charge of?" Klaus commented, with a sudden burst of laughter.

"I don't know what you could find amusing in this?" Rhonda winced, disdainfully.

"Oh come on, Rhonda! Think about it: Caroline has been with us for a short period of time, right?" Klaus tried to make his friend-colleague see the light. "Regardless the fact that she is blind, that she doesn't have the use of her legs (as of now); she has managed to memorize the corridors, the time it would take her from point A to B, plus where the elevator was located."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Rhonda replied, a smile spreading on her lips. "It's quite brilliant."

"And that is "why" I won't give up on her; Rhonda." Klaus shook his head, once more. "It's that passion, that strength that I want to bring back from her dark soul."

"Well, if one can achieve that; it's you." Rhonda had to comply, with a nod; while slowly getting back on her feet. "I'll leave you to that then, but … Just know that she must be extremely pissed at you and your brother."

"I'll take care of that too." Klaus reassured her.

* * *

 _ **Saturday night, at the Center, 8:45 p.m. …**_

"Mister Mikaelson!" George, the night shift guard, greeted, jovially. "You're heading for a night swim as I can see?" He added, while lowering his sight on Klaus's outfit, which basically consisted of a pair of trunk (black and white) swimsuit, a black t-shirt, and a pair of grey flip flop.

"What gave my intention away?" Klaus replied, teasingly; before shaking the sixty-something years old man's hand.

"Your naked legs." George responded, mocker. "Don't tell my wife Ella, but I've always been a legs man."

"You secret is safe with me, George." Klaus winked, before lowering on the reception counter a box of warm barbecue chicken wings.

"Are these what I think they are?" George hummed the barbecue smell coming out of the box.

"Twelve delicious chicken wild wings from Buffalo." Klaus confirmed it with a nod.

"You're too good to me, Mister Mikaelson." George commented, while rubbing his hands together at the idea of tasting this night feast.

"Well, you know that I have you in high regards, George." Klaus acknowledged, with a tilt of his head and a smile that meant way more than a casual appreciation.

"I see." George rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "What will you ask of me this time, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Well, you see …" Klaus started explaining, leaning his upper body on the counter, where several screens were positioned to keep a look at the corridors of the center at all time. "I'm about to do something truly _**unethical**_ that wouldn't be approved by the directors of this establishment."

"And you need me to cover for your ass, again?" George realized, with a loud sigh; before pushing the box of wings back on Klaus's side of the counter. "This is basically bribery, if I may say!"

"Well, not exactly, George; I wouldn't ask for you to cover for my ass. That goes without saying." Klaus pushed the box back in George's side of the counter. "But….I need you to not look into one of the screens when I'll go pick a certain female patient for a swim."

"Are we talking about Caroline Forbes, Mister Mikaelson?" George eyes opened widely; while he whispered the question. "Because that young woman is breaking my heart."

"You DO realize that I CAN'T give you that particular information, right?" Klaus tilted his head once more; amusement perceived in the tone of his voice. "But let say "it was her", would it trigger the need for you to eat those chicken wings, and forget to look at the screens, at the exact moment I would pick her up in her bedroom?" He questioned, a devil smile spreading all over his full lips.

"These chicken wings do smell delicious to be truthful." George grabbed the box, before rapidly glancing at Klaus. "I guess it should take me a good half-hour to eat them all."

"Thank you, George!" Klaus thanked the man with a smirk and a wink; before turning on his heels to reach the corridor that would lead his rapid strides to the elevators.

"I don't know why you're thanking me, Mister Mikaelson." George shrugged, grinning. "It's me who should thank you."

"I don't either to be truthful." Klaus replied, with a wave of his right hand.

* * *

Caroline Forbes' bedroom door creaked, making her start in her semi-conscious state.

"Who's there?" She questioned, in a low tone of voice; while straightening her upper body in a sitting position before palpating her sheet to find the cord with the alarm buzzer at its end. "Stella? Is it you?" She called the name of the night nurse.

"It's me Caroline." She heard the hoarsely male voice respond.

"Leave my bedroom now, or I'll press the button and alert the entire center." She warned him, dryly; while promptly grabbing the buzzer in her hand, her thumb placed on top of the red button.

"Well, good evening to you too, love." Klaus teased, whispering the greeting near her left ear. "Now be a nice girl and give me this." He suggested, while pulling on the cord. But, unfortunately for him, she was rapider and she managed to place the cord and buzzer underneath her right arm.

"Should I say: good evening to you too _**Mister Klaus Mikaelson**_?" She responded, slyly; under clenched teeth.

"OK, the lady is mad." He rolled his eyes, a large grin spreading over his face. "Just know that it wasn't my idea to keep my identity secret to you."

"Leave." She ordered, for the second time around, with her chin rose and both of her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"No, she's not mad. She is obviously _**pissed**_ at me." Klaus commented, before sitting on the bed.

"Get off my bed, Klaus!" She lashed out to his face.

"I betrayed your trust, I know, Caroline." Klaus admitted; while raising his left hand to caress her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away; tears filling her eyes.

"I don't like to see you, or to see "us" like this." Klaus commented, with a shake of his head, and a lump forming in his throat.

Damn! If he was honest with himself he had to admit that Rhonda' analysis of his relation with Caroline Forbes was right. She was getting to him in a way that he wasn't able to put in words or sure to recognize.

"There is no "us"." Caroline shook her head, stubbornly.

"My brother wanted our family connection to remain untold, Caroline." Klaus tried to explain to her. "We are in dispute and have stayed apart for a very long time. But when you had your accident, and also knew my professional expertise. He had to step on his pride to contact me. If he ever confided our family connection with you, you must have heard about it, at some point. If not? I swear, I'm telling the truth. And believe me it has nothing to do with you."

Caroline remained silent, biting into her bottom lip to forbid herself to comment.

"I know you're dying to say something right now." He teased, grinning. "It must be hard to stay quiet when you are Caroline Forbes?"

"Believe me, if I could, if I wasn't stuck in this bed or in a wheelchair, it's not saying something to your face that I would do, but more kick your ass!" Caroline bite back.

Klaus lowered his head backwards before bursting into laughter.

"Well, if it isn't the tigress who is making a comeback!" He commented, before lowering her guard and unexpectedly pulling the cord away from her hand.

"Give me that!" She tried to reach for it, before hitting his chest with her closed fists.

Klaus rapidly grabbed her wrists before pushing them behind her back to keep her upper body immobile.

"Are you done?" He questioned; while she felt his warm breath near her face; while his arms imprisoned her body into a forced embrace.

"Stop… Stop being the boss of me and I'll… I'll be done!" She replied, stammering through her sentence; while trying to squirm herself away from him.

This personal body against body contact was triggering an awakening of her remaining senses that Caroline wasn't ready to deal with...Not by a long shot! But that doesn't mean it wasn't happening against her while either.

She wasn't ready to deal with his manly spicy scent, with the warm of his body, his muscular chest, or the fact that the slight touch of his fingers on her skin was setting her entire body on fire.

"Oh love; you're so full of life and fire. The truth is that you're longing to find the perfect match to bring the anger out of you and give you hope." He replied, his breathing picking up when he felt her breasts pressing over his chest.

He lowered his forehead on hers; releasing her wrists while both of their breathings and heartbeats slowed down to a regular rhythm.

"I longed for people to be honest with me and you weren't, Klaus!" She confessed, dryly.

"You weren't either, love; so you're not entitle to dispute that subject with me." He rose his head back, before striking the tip of her nose. "

"Don't touch me and get off my bed!" She slapped his hand away, triggering a chuckle from his part, before she could push him to rise back into a standing position.

"Perhaps you are fooling everybody with your damsel in distress act…" He told her, lowering his head to whisper the threat near her left ear. "…But you are not fooling me, Caroline."

"How am I not fooling you? I'm blind, and I am stuck in a wheelchair!" She started enumerating on her fingers. "How could I even fool someone?"

"Remember a certain disappearing act you played on Friday night?" Klaus questioned, grinning; arms crossed in front of his chest. "When you proved me that your mind was probably the sexiest thing about you by memorizing each passage of this establishment to reach the elevator."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She responded, indifferent; her cheeks burning red under the allusion.

Damn him! He certainly was too prompt for his and her own good!

"It's your blind and stuck in a wheelchair ass that has managed to alert: the entire staff of this center, the poor night guard George, the policemen who were on call that night, and finally the fire department." He started enumerating the chaos she had created. "Did I miss someone? Because I think you wanted to send a message to someone; am I wrong?"

Caroline turned her head to the right, while shrugging in an uninterested manner.

"And to think you did all of "that" _**just-so-you-could-get-my-attention**_." Klaus lowered his upper body once more, both arms placed on each side of her now trembling body.

"You're wrong! I did not try to run away from the center so I could get your attention, but way more to grant myself the chance to put a mile of distance between us!" She spat to his face; closed fists placed on each side of her waist.

"Is this our first patient/therapist dispute, Caroline?" Klaus teased her, smiling. "Are you threatening to divorce me again?"

"Leave-me-the-fuck-alone!" She replied, stubbornly; before crossing her arms back in front of her chest. "I'm tired now and stressed because of you; I just want to sleep."

"You're neither tired nor stress." He commented, before pushing the sheet and blanket at the foot of her bed. "You do one stunt like the one you just pulled last night, once again, and I swear that you'll have to answer to me Caroline Forbes! Am I clear?"

"Oh I'm shaking in my pajama short right now!" She replied, sighing loudly.

"Stop acting like a little girl and act like the strong woman that I know you are." He ordered, lethally.

"What would you do if I would leave again, mm? You know what you would do? Nothing! Do you know why? Because I'm blind and handicap." She played the martyr card.

Caroline let a cry escape her parted lips, when she felt both of his hands firmly grab both of her upper arm.

"If you think that I wouldn't throw you on my thighs and gave you a spanking that you would not soon forget, simply to give you a lesson and prove to you that your legs are ready to walk again, because the pain on your ass would be so unbearable; then you are sadly mistaking who Klaus Mikaelson truly is." He lashed out, angrily; his lips almost mouthing the words on top of her parted ones. "Am I clear, Caroline?"

"Yes." She managed to let the single world escape her lips, while her heart drummed rapidly inside her chest, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes what?" He demanded more from her.

"Yes…. Yes, Klaus." She stammered, nervously; making him burst into laughter at her response.

"You're so adorable, Caroline Forbes! I could easily eat you up." He commented, before promptly sliding his left arm and hand underneath her legs to gently raise her in his arms. "I was waiting for a: _**Yes, I won't do that again, Klaus**_."

"Oh my God!" She cried, in horror. "What are you doing? Put me down!" She added, while rapidly crossing her arms around his neck, to help her keep her equilibrium.

"Why? Are you uncomfortable in my arms, love?" He questioned, turning on his heels to reach the door.

"I … No, but … It's dangerous… I could fall, and…I'm scared." She tried to articulate her thoughts with several pauses, and intake of air, while her entire body shook like a leaf.

"I would die before endangering your life, Caroline." He confessed, softly pressing his lips on her forehead. "Trust me, ok?"

"Where are we going?" She questioned, with apprehension. "Someone will see us? There are cameras everywhere."

"How in hell do you know that information, smart pant?" Klaus questioned, grinning.

"I simply asked one day." Caroline replied, lowering her head on his chest.

"And I bribed George with a box of Buffalo chicken wings." Klaus informed in a whisper, and a mocking undertone. "He won't tell that I'm carrying you "bridal style" through the corridors of this center."

"Your methods are way worse than me, Klaus Mikaelson!" Caroline objected, vehemently.

"We are the same, Caroline – We think malicious plans with our bright minds." He whispered some more, triggering a small laughter from her throat.

"We are we going Klaus?" She asked, once more, in more relax frame of mind.

"Somewhere I could prove to you that you are ready to walk again." He gave her a hint. "Furthermore, I've learn that you're not a fan of our friend Richard."

"No, please Klaus … I'm scared!" She shook her head, terror felt in her voice. "I've made peace with myself and I've accepted that I would stay paralyzed all my life."

"Bullshit! Would it calm you down if I was telling you that it's a good thing that you're wearing a short and a t-shirt?" He teased some more.

"What do you mean by that?" Caroline questioned, out of breath; her heartbeat raising once more inside her chest.

"You'll see, love." He responded, smiling; before pushing the call button of the elevator.

* * *

"Where are we?" Caroline asked, haggardly; all her remaining senses in alert.

"I don't know?" Klaus lied through his teeth, smirking. "Why aren't you figuring it out all by yourself?" He added, gently lowering her down on what she seem to recognize as being a wheelchair.

"I smell chlorine." She responded, her knuckles blanching on the wheelchair arms. "Klaus, where are you?"

"You're quite brilliant, Caroline." Klaus responded, pride over her achievement perceived in his tone. "I'm at a feet of distance from you."

"What are you doing?" She inquired, nervously. "We are at the pool; are we?"

"I'm undressing of my t-shirt and getting ready to go on a swim with you, love." Klaus responded, honestly.

"No, no…" She shook her head, repeatedly and vigorously. "I won't set a foot in that pool!"

"You're right! You'll set both of them." He teased, some more; while slowly detaching her fingers and blenched knuckles from the arm to start dressing her of a life best.

"No, I don't want to!" You can't force me to enter this pool!" She protested, vehemently, while losing her temper; suddenly set in a panic attack, her arms and hands thrown in all directions.

"Caroline, calm the fuck down!" Klaus grabbed both of her wrists. "Breathe…. Breathe, love – in and out – slowly."

Caroline nodded, breathing air inside her lungs, before letting it all go.

"Better? Good!" Klaus nodded, before releasing his grip on her wrists, only to kneel in front of her wheelchair. "If you're refusing to get physiotherapy at the center, the board of directors won't keep you indefinitely inside these walls, even if my brother is paying all your expenses or not. I'm simply here to help, Caroline." He added as explanation. "When you're in the water your body will relax and your brain and legs will more easily regain memory and strength to walk again."

"Are you sure you're not trying to drown me?" She asked, half-jokingly. "It would be a good way to get rid of me when you think about it."

"Well, now that you're suggesting it." He replied, grinning at her allusion. "You're a pain in my ass after all."

"You can talk!" She sighed, loudly. "Being in your company is not a walk in the park either, mister!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Klaus smirked; before carefully dressing her of the life vest. "Are you ready, Caroline?"

"How will this work?" Caroline asked, nervously biting into her bottom lip.

"I'll place you in a robotic seat that will slowly lower you down into the water and we'll do some physical therapy." Is this ok with you?" Klaus explained and asked at the same time.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked, holding her breath.

"You always have a choice, Caroline. You choose to have physical therapy with me or with Richard." Klaus responded, a small laughter escaping his parted lips.

"You're such an ass!" Caroline snapped back.

"And you're still a pain in my ass!" Klaus commented, before raising her back in his arms.

* * *

"How do you feel? Klaus inquired, gently extending her right leg underneath the water.

"Fine… I guess." Caroline replied, both of her hands grabbing the long stem placed on the length of the pool for physiotherapy purpose, and as of snow, to steady her body.

"You need to relax your body and mind, Caroline; you're too tensed." He informed, releasing her right leg only to bend the left one.

"I …. I can't relax. When… When I think for one second that I'm blind and in this pool, I… I get petrified and scared." She stammered, nervously.

"You're wearing a life best, your hands are firmly placed on the stem, and I'm right beside you in the water." Klaus reassured her. "There's no need for you to get scared, love."

"I know but I can't help myself." She shook her head.

"I will slowly place your body into a plank position." Klaus warned her; while raising both of her legs upward. "You're OK?"

"Yes." She nodded, a shy smile blessing her lips.

"You're brave and courageous, Caroline." Klaus commented, smiling himself; his hands massaging her calves.

"I'm not brave nor courageous, I'm petrified like I've told you." She demented his say, vehemently. "Klaus please, stop tickling me, or I might freak the hell out!"

Only the silence and the darkness filled her head for a few seconds.

"Klaus, where are you?" She called, suddenly realizing that he wasn't touching her anymore.

She started flapping her arms in the water in panic, before feeling his arms wrap around her tensed body.

"I'm here… I'm here, Caroline." He reassured her, cupping her face with both hands. "Did you even realize what you just said?"

"I … What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I was massaging your lower legs when you told me to stop tickling you." He explained, enthusiastically. "Do you know what that means, Caroline?"

"What?" She opened her lips, in shock. "Oh my God – I felt your hands on my legs, Klaus. I felt you tickling me!"

"You did. That means you will walk again, love. Do you realizing it now?" Klaus congratulated her; chuckling nervously. "You will have to work your pretty ass off in the next few weeks, both with me and Richard – and don't argue over this - but _**you-will-walk-again**_."

"I will walk again." She repeated, between sobbing sounds and a nervous burst of laughter; tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, tell me this is happy tears? I will take you in my arms and get you out of the water now, ok love?" Klaus informed his female patient, slowly pulling her toward the opposite side of the pool, before finally raising her in his arms to walk out of the pool by the steps. "I got you now."

"Thank you." She whispered, sobbing quietly; her head buried in his chest.

"It's normal to feel that this is too much to take in." Klaus told her.

"You think?" Caroline questioned, sniffling.

"Yes. And while you're letting go by crying, at least you're not pissed at me anymore." He teased, grinning. "Could you be pissed at my brother as for tomorrow?"

"It always been my intention to be pissed with your brother as well. Because he's an ass too." She responded; triggering a burst of laughter from her therapist.

"Well, I won't argue with that assessment too much." He replied, grinning. "I'll get you out of your life vest, and I will wrap you in a warm body towel." He informed her, proceeding by firstly lowering her down in a wheelchair; before wrapping a tick blue navy towel around her shivering body. "There; you're all tucked in!"

"Could you keep me in your arms please?" She begged of him.

"Sure." He nodded, raising her back in his arms before sitting down on nearby bench. "What is it, love? Do you want to tell me what is bothering you so much?"

"I saw Dr. Piece on Friday." She confessed, tears still filling her eyes.

"And? What did she told you?" Klaus asked, worryingly.

"It's stupid; because I should be so happy right now simply for the fact that for the first time in weeks I felt my legs." She shared her deepest feelings.

"Stop saying this is stupid. You're entitled to your feelings." He scolded her, gently. "What is it Caroline?"

"She told me that because of my accident I wouldn't _**mostly**_ be able to have children. And … At first I couldn't care less because obviously I'm blind and I'm stuck in a wheelchair; who would want to have children with me? And I wouldn't be able to be a good mother in with these conditions." She continued sharing, tears now rolling fluently down her face and neck. "But now… I've always wanted children down the road, and knowing that I can't is hard, you know?"

"Damn it!" Klaus growled; furious at the fatality of life. "As for _**who would want to have children with me?**_ Any man would, love."

"Doubtful! I've told you that it was stupid of me to feel this way." She shook her head.

"No it's not stupid, Caroline, stop saying that." He contradicted her, before closing his eyes and tightening his arms around her frail figure, only to gently rock her in his arms. "It's going to be OK, you hear me?" He whispered, softly; blessing her forehead of a chaste kiss. "Give yourself time to digest and heal from all of this, and it'll be OK. The mind and the body need to be in sync."

"I know; I need to be strong." She nodded, raising her head.

"Don't you realize how strong you are already? And how beautiful inside – out, love." He commented, mouthing the words on top of her now parted lips.

"Please, don't pity me." She begged of him, raising her left hand to push a finger over his full lips. "I can't take pity."

"If you think this is me pitying you, Caroline; then it's obvious that you don't know the difference between a man pitying you and one desiring you against his better judgement." He shook his head, before striking his eyelids.

"You don't have to say that just to make me feel better." She shrugged. "I'm not pissed at you anymore."

"Aren't you a forgiving soul?" Klaus commented, under another burst of laughter. "I don't say that to make you feel better, Caroline…" He added, grabbing her chin. "And I doubt what I'm about to do will make _**you**_ feel better, but … it will make _**me**_ feel better."

And then it happened… Without warning (or was it one he had tried to tell?), his lips brushing Caroline's in a butterfly kiss that lasted barely a few seconds.

"Why … Why did you kiss me?" Caroline asked, in shock.

"No… Not: why did I kiss you? Way more … Why will I do it again?" He whispered, before lowering his head to softly nipping on her bottom one, before deepening his kiss by sliding his tongue between her lips and sucking air out of her lungs.

It was too much … Way too much for her to handle! She pushed her hands on his chest to gently push him and help her break the kiss.

"Could… Could you bring me back to my… to my room, please?" She asked, stammering. "I'm cold."

"Yes." He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I'll bring you back to your room, Caroline; and Stella will get you out of these wet clothes."

* * *

 _ **Sunday morning, Katherine's house, 8:35 a.m…**_

The perpetual and repetitive noise in her head brought Katherine Pierce back from a deep sleep during her sacred Sunday morning in bed to a semi-sense of consciousness when and where she slowly opened one eye before stretching her right arm to reach her alarm clock. She pushed the snooze button, a large smile spreading on her lips, while snuggling to her comfortable pillow before losing it a second later while realizing that it wasn't her alarm clock that had brought her back to reality – but more so a continuous _**banging**_ on her front door!

Whomever that person was …. He or She would meet His or Her death!

* * *

"Open the damn door Katherine!" Elijah Mikaelson yelled through the panel; his right fist hitting the wood repeatedly, before pushing the doorbell several times. "I know you're in there woman and I'm not about to leave anytime soon!" He added, before starting to pace back and forth in front of her porch. "I swear to you, if you're not opening this damn door in the next five seconds; I'll find my way inside!"

The door finally creaked with the apparition of the tall brunette closing the belt of her silk robe over her black satin pajama.

"Mister Mikaelson?" Katherine said the man's name, in shock, before adding: " _ **Are-you-out-of-your-freaking-damn-mind**_?!" She finally lashed out; both hands grabbing her head and indiscipline morning curls. "You have probably awaken the entire neighborhood! Do you even realize that?"

"Finally! You are truly a heavy sleeper let me tell you." He barged inside without being invited.

"What? No, no, no… Where do you think you're going?" Katherine swirled on herself to firmly grab his right upper arm. "Who invited you in? I certainly did not. So, I'm politely asking you to leave!"

"Are you getting physical with me, Katherine?" He arched an eyebrow, twisting his lips in a smirk; before sliding his sight where she was holding his arm. "Because I won't be the one to protest too much about it."

Katherine realized that she was grabbing and touching him, in a way that could be perceived as more intimate than what she was intending this gesture to be. She suddenly pulled her hand away like the warm of his body had suddenly burned her hand.

"I can only wish that one of my neighbors will have called the police on you; and that they are on their way." She replied, chin rose; arms now firmly crossed over her chest. "If not it would sincerely be my utmost pleasure to do it myself." She added, under clenched teeth.

"It's not like I can pledge that you perfectly know who I am, so stop bubbling nonsense and close the door, Katherine." He nodded toward the said entrance door that was still ajar.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Katherine burst, angrily. "You do realize, Mister Mikaelson, that this is my home, right?"

"Fine. I'll close it myself." He rolled his eyes, before closing the said door with one firm push of his hand. "There, case closed now!"

"But seriously… Who do you think you are, Mister Mikaelson?" Katherine stood mouth opened, in front of her interlocutor, while pointing toward her front door. "I guess you think that because you're _**mister big shot attorney**_ , you are allowed to do whatever you want in this world? Well, think again: not-in-my-house - I'm calling the police _**right now**_!" She passed by him, to reach the console table where her cellphone had been dropped.

"No, you're not!" He firmly grab her left forearm to effortlessly pull her close to him. "You're going to calm your beautiful ass and listen to what I have to say."

"Are you threatening me, Mister Mikaelson?" She questioned, lowering her sight on his full lips; her breathing picking up a range.

"Depends what you want me to threaten you with, Katherine - a kiss perhaps?" He smirked, lowering his forehead on hers. "Did you forget about calling me "Elijah" already?"

"Did you forget about erasing my home address from your memory, _**Mister Mikaelson**_?" She pulled her arm away from his grip, before taking a few steps back. "I guess we both have a very selective memory."

"OK, seriously, Katherine? I know you are wasting all of your damn energy into believing that what is happening between us, isn't happening– but don't tell me that you would believe for a second that I would easily forget where you live and never come back here to see you?" He shook his head, both hands placed on his pelvic bones. "Because, if this is the case you really don't know who I am, woman."

Damn, he was sexy … so damn sexy! He wasn't wearing his usual work three pieces suits; instead he wore a fitted pair of dark grey jeans, with Kojak dark yellow boots, and a plaid shirt rolled over his forearms. His beard had been completely trimmed, which looked more like a five o'clock shadow as of now.

"I'm not interested in knowing who you are, Mister Mikaleson – and that is the part you don't seem to understand. I'm interested in _**you**_ leaving my home _**now**_!" She repeated, toneless. "So if you could so kindly leave, please?"

"You're lying through your teeth about not wanting to know me. But winning you over to have you in my bed one day is not the reason why I am here, Katherine." He commented; dryly.

"Oh… Pardon me! That is such a relief." She expressed herself dramatically, both hands placed at the base of her neck. "You want me to thank you on my knees or something; Mister Mikaelson, for sparing me the agony to have you pursue me day and night with your unwanted advances?"

"Oh for God sake, you do want my advances, Katherine; you're just too coward to admit it!" He commented, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Do you have a coffee machine that would grant me a strong black cup to wake me up of my sleepless night?" He asked, taking a few steps forward to cross the living room area.

"Oh no you're not!" She blocked his way, both of her hands placed over his bulged chest. "I accepted the fact that you won't leave my house until you'll tell me what this is all about, but you won't cross the entrance area!"

"I'm starting to think that touching me is becoming a habit of yours, woman?" He teased, his sight fixated on her hands, with a large grin raising the right side of his full lips.

"Far from it!" She replied; rapidly pulling her hands away. "But …" She added, before sliding a large door of the entrance closet to grab a broom to place it in front of his feet. "You don't cross this broom or I swear I'll call the police!" She threaten once more, chin rose.

"Aren't you hot with your robe on and slippers? It's spring now… You never wear nightgown? Always pajamas I presume? And, you have an impressive collection of sneakers and tennis shoes? High heels is not your cup of tea; I've never seen you wear some, Katherine?" He questioned, arching his eyebrows; while rapidly glancing inside the entrance closet.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?!" She lashed out; sliding the entrance closet door close. "What I wear or not wear is not of your damn concern, mister Mikaelson!"

"Cup of coffee and I'll be out of your hair." He suggested, once more; his sight locked with her brown eyes.

"Black?" She sighed, out of argument and strength to fight him.

"Please." He nodded.

"Stay there!" She pointed toward the broom. "You're not entering my house furthermore than the entrance area. And you can't trespass the broom, you hear me?"

"Crystal clear, Dr. Pierce." He replied, agreeable.

"Good." She nodded, herself; tightening the belt of her robe around her waist before hurrying her steps toward the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home, Katherine." He commented, sweeping his sight on the living room area that was decorated in a mix of contemporary furniture, white leather and wood.

"Thank you." She replied, before hurrying her steps to hand him his cup of black coffee.

"Did you wiggle your nose or something? It took you five seconds to prepare that cup." He teased, grabbing the cup from her hand. "Thank you!"

"No, I did not wiggle my nose! I have my coffee machine programmed each morning at the same hour." She gave the short explanation; before crossing her arms back in front of her chest as a protection mechanism. "So, what this is all about, Mister Mikaelson? What brought you to my home on a Sunday morning?"

Elijah took a large gulp of the dark hot beverage, before lowering his cup on the console table.

"I've asked one thing of you and the hospital Board of Directors, Katherine, one damn thing. And I believe that I gave a large enough donation to grant me that wish." Elijah complained, before pacing back and forth over the Persian rug placed in the entrance.

"And that is one of the major problems with you, Mister Mikaelson, you always think that money will grant you everything!" She responded, tit for tat; while gesturing with her arms and hands.

"Money grants you everything in life, Katherine, and you know it!" He replied. "What are the other problems I seem to have - Please enlighten me?" He hold his pacing to stare at her.

"I would need my entire Sunday to tell you the long-endless list." She replied, slyly. "And because you have already taken one half-hour of my morning, let me feel generous and tell you a few: your impatience to start with!"

"I'm impatient because people are usually bad at what they are doing or simply lying through their teeth when they truly want something." He replied, tit for tat; while triggering redness on both of her cheeks.

"You don't respect others boundaries." She added, while counting on her fingers; while avoiding to reply at his direct imply.

"I'm allergic to broom." He winked, playfully.

"Oh you're so insufferable!" She growled, loudly, her eyes closed; both fists tightly closed on each side of her tensed body.

"I know that most of the times I'm an "ass", Katherine. You have to understand that it's the way I'm protecting myself." He admitted, humbly; while reprising his pacing. "Don't ever ask me to be something else than what kept me alive all these past years."

"I…" She started, before holding her say by biting into her bottom lip.

It was the first time this strong – larger than life - stubborn man was sharing a bit of himself, and it was disturbing to her in a weird, incomprehensible way.

"Do you know how much I do feel responsible for Caroline' accident." He admitted, out loud – though his actions were speaking his feelings loud and clear. "I can't forget the last day I spoke to my assistant before … You know... I can't forget how cheerful she was about passing a few days at the cabin with her mother." He added, his voice breaking under the emotion.

"Elijah…" She whispered his name through her parted lips, making him hold his pacing once more while glancing at her. "You are not in any way or form responsible for Caroline Forbes' accident. You're beating yourself up for something that is not your fault."

"Last night; Caroline tried to leave the center on her own." He announced, unceremoniously.

"Oh my God…What? But, it's impossible!" Katherine exclaimed, in shock. "The girl is blind and she couldn't walk to save her life! I've seen her in my office yesterday prior to what you're telling me – how could that have happened?"

"She's stubborn and resourceful when she wants to be. I should know, she was my assistant." He replied; pointing a finger at the brunette. "She asked one of the night shift nurse to sit her in her wheelchair, then she took the elevator and reached the ground floor – Of course she was stopped by the night guard." He added, before stroking his closed eyelids. "I don't want to think what could have happen."

"Oh…" Katherine sighed, loudly. "I must have been the one who triggered such reaction."

"So you're admitting that you were the one who told her that Klaus is my brother?" Elijah snapped; while taking a step forward to reach her standing position.

"Wait…What? No, of course not!" Katherine denied, strongly. "Why would you even mention that? You specifically asked the Board that all the staff at the hospital remain quiet about your relation with her therapist."

"Well, she learned by God knows who that we are related!" Elijah mumbled, under clenched teeth.

"Well, it wasn't me!" Katherine insisted, shaking her head. "Though, I'm not sure that alone was essentially what triggered her need to make such a bold move as leaving the center."

"What happened? Did you learn something new about her health?" Elijah inquired in a worried tone.

"On Friday, like I've told you by text, we had a scheduled appointment. I had to tell her that she – most likely - wouldn't be able to have children in the future." Katherine told, while closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Damn it!" Elijah growled, frustrated. "When will this sufferance end for her?"

"When she was stuck for hours in the car, her lower body was compressed by both the dashboard and the roof, and that strong pressure damaged part of her uterus and ovaries. Now she has about 20% of chance to be pregnant one day." She explained furthermore. "I'm so sorry that I have to tell you this. Please believe me when I'm telling you that I've just learned it myself, Elijah. I was waiting to find the right way to tell you on Monday."

"I believe you." Elijah nodded, a long and loud desperate sigh escaping his lips.

He turned on himself to reach the front glass door, only to stare at the street for a few seconds; before turning his head at the sobbing sound.

"Katherine?" He questioned, frowning; while promptly cutting the distance short between them.

"I'm sorry…" She shook her head, both hands wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is not professional of me. Usually, I'm behaving in a proper manner when discussing the case of a patient."

"Fuck _**professional**_ , Katherine! Talk to me, sweetheart?" He asked, gently sliding one of her loose curls behind her left ear.

"I don't know what got into me?" She shook her head, apologetically. "This will never happen again."

"Don't ever apologize for being your wonderful self with me, ok?" He told her, brushing her tears away with both of his thumbs.

He lowered his forehead on hers, his sight locked with her dark brown eyes.

"You're so beautiful woman." He whispered, closing his eyes to be in the moment with her.

"Elijah, please? It's not my place to ask you to act or be a certain way. But, it is my place to tell you to stop pursuing me. I'm not looking for a relationship." She admitted what she hoped sounded like the truth…. But being close to him this way, she wasn't so sure anymore?

"You're not looking for a relationship with anybody. I know that." Elijah replied; his left thumb sliding over the length of her parted lips. "The thing is, Katherine, I'm not "anybody", I'm the "somebody" you've been hoping to find all your life."

"Don't say that; just because you believe it is true." She begged him, out of breath; her hands sliding upward on his bulged chest. "You don't know a thing about me."

"I know more than you know, and …I'm going to kiss you now." He warned her, in a whisper; cupping her face with his hands. "Because I can't deny myself the pleasure to feel your lips on mine."

"You don't want to do that!" She shook her head, before wrapping her hands around his wrists in a vain and missed attempt to push him at arm length.

"Oh believe me, woman, _**I do want**_ _**to kiss you**_..." He replied, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth, before gently nibbling on it. "I need it like I need air." He mouthed the words on top of her parted lips.

"You…You trimmed your beard." She stammered the obvious; while trying to divert his attention.

He crooked his full lips into a grin; the tips of his fingers slowly sliding on the length of her arms while triggering goosebumps all over Katherine's body; before grabbing her hips with both hands to slowly make her back up a few steps to push her toward the wall.

"Oh!" She let the cry of surprise out from her parted lips when her back hit the entrance wall; both hands grabbing his forearms to not fall at his feet. "What are you doing?"

She was now left in an intersection with four giant red lights flashing in front of her eyes as a warning to make him stop! She needed to stop this before …. Before what? An exchange kiss between her and this man wouldn't be the end of the world, would it? But she knew better … She knew that he would take way more than a kiss from her … He would take her soul!

"Relax, Katherine…You're so tensed." He mouthed the words; brushing her lips of an almost unperceivable kiss. Making her want the real dead even more. "Let just say I want to show you the benefits …" He added, smirking; his hands playing with the belt of her robe before sliding the fabric down her arms to fall into a puddle of sating fabric at their feet. "…of having a trimmed beard on my face."

Elijah lowered his head down the left side of her neck, a moan escaping her parted lips the minute his lips made contact with her skin.

"Elijah…" She called his name, leaning her head backwards to grant him more access to her skin; while raising both of her hands at the base of his neck.

She had known… She had known too well that the minute his lips would touch her in an intimate way that she would be a lost cause. Only God knew what she would become the minute he would finally take her mouth.

"What are you doing to me woman?" He asked of her, breathing heavily and while tracing a line of kisses and bite marks on her skin from the base of her neck to her earlobe. He started nipping on the line of her chin, both of his hands tasking to open the range of pearl boutons from her pajama; before slowly pushing apart both panels of the silk fabric to free her perky breasts.

"Fuck you're beautiful!" He exclaimed, his sight and mind grasping the true extend of his saying.

His hands rose from her tame belly to the soft curb of her breasts, cupping them both, before his lips could finally close around the dark aureole to gently strike her erected nipple.

At this point she wasn't Katherine Pierce, prominent surgeon, anymore. Instead, she was pure lava in his hands.

She cried his name several times, between loud moans of sweet pain and deliverance. It had been so long for her since a man had put his hands all over her body. She had worked her best at burying herself behind a tick wall that she had built for herself over the years to protect her heart and soul. And Elijah Mikaelson was slowly but surely doing his damn best to destroy it.

His hands were all over her now: grabbing her bottom, to caressing her hips, before going back to her breasts. All of his ministrations while the top of her pajama joined her robe on the floor. His lips rose back to her neck before she finally felt them crashing over her parted ones, their teeth clashing before their tongue could entwine in an erotic dance.

She grabbed a hand full of his tick hair, feeling his right knee part her legs, while she would, without restrain nor shame, dry humping his muscular thighs to help her release an orgasm. It had been so long for her, so, so long …

"Tell me where your bedroom is?" Elijah mouthed the question on top of her lips. "I can't take you this way or make you come in the entrance of your home."

"I … No…We can't do this." She answered him, shaking her head. "It's a mistake."

"I believe we already are, Katherine." He softly kissed her forehead, his hands caressing her hair, before reaching for the ribbon keeping her pajama bottom firmly tugged on her hips.

"No!" She cried, in desperation; while finally regaining all her senses. She gathered all the strength left in her body to place him at a few feet of distance from her; her hands pushing firmly on his bulged chest.

"I thought…" He said out loud, dumbfounded by her sudden refusal; before passing his right hand through his hair and face. "I thought you wanted this? No! I'm sure you wanted this."

"Well, you thought wrong." She responded, before grabbing her pajama top left on the floor to place the fabric in front of her bare chest. "Leave, now, Elijah." She asked of him, slowly raising her sight to meet his dark glance. "Please? I beg of you."

"You're lying to yourself, Katherine." He responded; his chest raising rapidly under his rapid intake of air. "I'll leave, but I won't give you up anytime soon, woman. Take that as a warning." He added, before turning on himself to open the entrance door, only to slam it behind his back.

Katherine closed her eyes, her body leaning on the entrance wall; tears falling from her closed eyelids.

The truth was … She didn't knew at this point if she truly wanted this man to give up on her or not?

* * *

This time around I want to take time to thank all the readers who are showing in my statistics as such, the ones who are following this story or who chose to put it in their favorites. Your voices are heard!

 **Bless you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Song inspiration: " **Let you love me"** from _**Rita Ora**_

" **Girls like you"** from _**Maroon 5**_

* * *

 _ **Santa Rosa Hospital, 8:15 am…**_

Three days, thirty three minutes, 45 seconds and counting …

And all that time had passed without a single text, phone call or sign from him!

Katherine Pierce thought silently to herself (for what seemed to be the numerous times) since she had woke up in a sweat this morning. Granted the present heatwave that was affecting the entire state of New Mexico wasn't helping her case much, but she knew better than to weight her hot flashes, her day dreaming of _**him**_ , and the numerous pairs of panties she had ruined since they had kissed in her hallway last Sunday, on the poor shoulders of the weather man she had watched on her TV screen this morning (while drinking two strong cups of black coffee to regain her sanity), before leaving her home.

She pulled her cellphone from the right pocket of her lab coat, only to come across… well, nothing! Not a single notification had appeared on her screen. She furiously pushed her phone back in her pocket, hurrying her steps down the corridor that would lead her to the reception / nurses' desk.

Perfect! Great! Finally she had got rid of that nuisance of Elijah Mikaelson! Except (if she was honest with herself)…

 **It wasn't perfect!** It was far from being perfect! She had grown accustomed to their text exchanges, and to receiving numerous voice mails. And now? Well, everything seemed empty without _**him**_.

 **And it wasn't great either!** Because her heart was aching – And she wasn't exactly sure why or aching for what? (Though the " _ **what"**_ was easier to answer!)

 **And finally getting rid of him** wasn't as fun as she firstly have thought that it would be.

At first she had thought that it was about time that "pain in the ass" – "jerk of a lawyer" left her alone and went back to whatever he needed to go back to! Except … She had grown to like his "pushy attitude", his "enormous ego"… And now… And now, she felt alone and sad. Which was ridiculous, if she thought about it for a second or two… So, she preferred to go back to her initial plan of telling herself that: _**her present insanity was all the fault of the heatwave!**_

She rose her head and chin, when she heard the enthusiastic greeting.

"Doctor Pierce!" Cheryl saluted the female surgeon who had just walked to join them.

"Good morning, Cheryl!" Katherine saluted the head nurse, with a smile; before glancing and smiling at the two other comrades present at the nurses' central. "Nurse Bennett, Kol." She nodded and smiled, politely.

"Hey Doc!" Kol saluted with his right hand; while Bonnie nodded, politely.

"Is it me or it's extremely hot in the hospital today?" The tall female surgeon commented; waving an empty file as a paper fan in front of her face.

"It's not you, Doctor Pierce. We have received a weather warning today, we'll get over 110 degrees for the next three days and the hospital air conditioning chose the worst time _**ever**_ to be broken!" Cheryl informed the physician. "The following days won't be easy ones for both our patients and for ourselves to survive. That's a sure thing!"

"I guess E.R. will be prepare to receive its load of dehydrated and fainting cases." Katherine commented, smiling.

" _ **We are**_ all prepared to handle those emergencies." Kol responded; with a goofy face

"You're shift is in the E.R. today?" Bonnie inquired.

"Yap. The entire " _ **Wednesday**_ " day. The hump day of the week. I've waited for that day since last week." He teased, winking; making Bonnie roll her eyes at his imply. "Are we still on?" He questioned, in a lower tone of voice; not knowing if they were still "on" about something?

"We are." Bonnie nodded, before whispering herself: "Just text me your address later."

"Is he acting weirder than usual, or it's just me this time?" Cheryl questioned out loud; narrowing her eyes on the young man.

"I don't think that could be possible in his case." Bonnie replied, grinning.

"Well at least, you'll all be luckier than us, doctors, who will be sweating underneath our lab coats the entire period of this heatwave." Katherine commented while looking at a patient file.

"You can't wear short sleeves uniforms, Doctor Pierce?" Bonnie inquired with a tilt of her head.

"No. We are asked to wear our lab coat ant any times, anywhere and everywhere else than the operating room." Katherine responded.

"But maybe if you got rid of the scarf around your neck it would help you breathe a little bit?" Kol suggested, while pointing at the silk black flowery scarf the female surgeon was wearing.

"Frankly Doctor Pierce, though I understand your fashion sense more than anyone – and could appreciate all the scarfs you've sported around your neck since Monday; for the first time ever, I'll have to agree with Kol here. I don't know how you can endure that piece of fabric around your neck in this heat conditions?" Cheryl shook her head, in approval. "And, I would have fainted hours ago if I was you."

"Oh, this?" Katherine played the ignorance; while pointing to the said silk fabric. "Yes, you're right. I mean ….I mean, I did not think of it much, you know?" She stammered, nervously; both cheeks turning pink. "I guess, I'll get rid of it in my brake time."

"Well, there isn't a better time than now, would you say?" Kol suggested, with a shrug.

"I'll do it later, if you don't mind?" Katherine replied, dryly; while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Could it be Doctor Pierce that you are sporting an enormous hickey that you want to hide from all us?" Kol teased, winking; before biting into an apple and triggering a long silence. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" He swallowed the juicy piece, wiping his lips with the back of his left hand, before finally realizing the awkwardness around him. "Isn't it why women wear scarfs around their necks anyway?"

"OK, let put this to rest. Do you have a hickey, Doctor Piece?" Cheryl questioned, teasingly; while turning her attention toward the female surgeon.

"What? No … Of course not!" Katherine protested, vehemently; redness now filling her entire face.

"Oh my God, you do have one!" Bonnie pointed a finger toward the female surgeon; a large grin spreading all over her full lips.

"This is ridiculous!" Katherine scolded them all, before grabbing a few files into a pile.

"We were just joking around, Doctor Piece." Bonnie reassured the female surgeon. "Don't take offense by it."

"Mm, mm, mm… If you're asking me, Nurse Bennett, protesting too much means that it could be true." Cheryl continue teasing her superior, with a wink and a gentle manner. "And just so you know, I'm all for you finding a romantic suitor that would give you hickeys from time to time, Doctor Piece. It's about time you get a social life."

"Except if that hickey is from Klaus's brother, right? You know, your nightmare lawyer. What his name again, Doctor Pierce?" Kol questioned, while biting and chewing on his apple.

"Good Lord have mercy on all of us, but mostly on her if it is Mister Elijah Mikaelson!" Cheryl cross-signed her chest in a prayer gesture.

"That's enough!" Katherine lashed out, in a firm order, and with an acute ordering voice; her chest raising under her breathing picking up a range. "Just so you know, this reception area is not a social lounge. You're here to work and assist patients only. Eating is forbidden, as well as making unwanted comments on all your superiors in this hospital. Am I understood?" She scolded all in a dry tone. "As for you, Nurse Bennett; when asked to keep quiet about the technicalities of a patient, such as Caroline Forbes's case; I would have liked for you to keep your mouth closed about the family relationship between her boss and her therapist. Obviously; its' not one of your best qualities."

"Yes, Doctor Pierce." Bonnie nodded, losing her smile in a split of a second. "I'll refrain from putting my nose when it doesn't belong in the future."

"I'm very sorry for the jokes; Doctor Pierce." Kol presented his apologies, before dropping the remaining of his apple in a nearby waste basket. "It wasn't my intention to disrespect you, because I have you in high regards."

"Do I need to report to Human Resources, Doctor Piece?" Nurse Cheryl rose her chin, in a confrontational manner; hands crossed over her chest.

"This time it won't be necessary, nurse Cheryl." Katherine replied, slyly. "Just try to behave in a professional manner." She added, before promptly swirling on herself to walk toward the elevators.

"You know what that means; don't you?" Kol commented, a large grin appearing all over his face.

"It can't be, can't it?" Bonnie questioned, herself.

"Oh I bet the difference that it is!" Kol added; a small laughter escaping his throat.

"I'll be damn and probably sent to hell if this isn't true, but …" Cheryl shook her head, sight locked on Katherine's back at the far end of the corridor. "There is a hickey underneath her scarf, and it's coming from that arrogant man: _**Elijah Mikaelson!**_ "

* * *

Katherine pushed the elevator button several times in hope to make it work properly in its pathetic life of making people wait and always being stuck on higher levels of this hospital.

She turned her head to the right to rapidly glance at the reception desk, knowing all too well that she was still the subject of the hour! Well… her and _**Elijah Mikaelson**_ that is!

She pushed once again on the red button, while whispering a curse between her clenched teeth.

"Bad day, Katherine?" A male voice asked her.

"What?" The female surgeon snapped, before swirling on herself to face her interlocutor. "Oh … Chairman Petterson, good morning!" She changed her tone into a more amicable one.

"Good morning, my dear." The chairman greeted, with a smile. "This poor elevator button is being hit quite hard this morning?" He teased her.

"Yes… Right!" Katherine responded, her cheeks reddening by his imply. "As a surgeon, I have places to be, urgent things to do, I guess." She tried to cover up her bad mood with a smile.

"Not all the days are good days, Katherine; I understand that sometimes we need to be in a bad mood." He commented; winking at her. "Out of curiosity what is the latest news on Caroline Forbes' case? And that reminds me that I should give a call to my friend Elijah to book a lunch with him."

"Well, just do that!" Katherine whispered to herself under clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry?" Chairman Petterson asked. "What was that?"

"Nothing! I wanted to let you know that Caroline Forbes is now in very good hands at the Center. She felt her legs move recently, therefore, she will start an intensive physical therapy to learn to walk again." The brunette explained. "This means only a few extra appointments with me along her treatment to see how her legs are reacting, blood flow and all that you already know."

"That's an excellent news, Katherine!" Chairman exclaimed, sincerely. "I bet Elijah will be thrill to hear it as well as me."

"Mr. Elijah Mikaelson knows already." She replied, dryly; before letting out a sigh of relief when the elevator finally opened its door in front of both of their standing positions.

"After you my dear?" He invited her to step inside.

"Thank you." She nodded, before entering the small space, only to push on the 14th floor call button.

"I feel that when I asked you to divulge the entirety of Miss Caroline Forbes' medical file to her boss and my friend - Elijah Mikaelson - that it truly made you uncomfortable to do so, because of your work ethic, Katherine. Am I mistaking?" The chairman asked her. "If so I'm terribly sorry, my dear."

"I understand why you did it. You know Mr. Mikaelson on a personal level and he had graciously offered to pay all of Miss Forbes' medical expenses, so it made sense for him to know about her recovery." Katherine expressed her feelings. "This said, yes it made me uncomfortable to do so because of my work ethic, but … With her bright prospect of being able to walk in the time space of six months to one year; I guess that it will be the Center's obligation now, to keep him informed." She added. "And I think, Mister Mikaelson must have come to the same conclusion because I did not heard from him since last week-end." She lied trough her teeth, knowing perfectly well that today marked the third days of his silence.

"You are right, it is not our responsibility to inform him anymore." The Chairman agreed, with a nod.

"Oh thank you!" Katherine exclaimed, with overjoy perceived in her tone of voice; before rapidly stepping out of the cabin. "I'll let him know. Have a good day, Chairman Petterson!"

"Well, I was happy to oblige, my dear." He replied, teasingly; and with a large smile spreading over his lips. "And I'm also glad to have put a smile back on your lips."

* * *

 _ **The Center – Klaus's quarters, 8:40 am…**_

Klaus grabbed a file in his right hand that had been dropped on his desktop to his attention; before feeling two pairs of arms and hands encircling his chest.

"You woke up early?" He heard the feminine voice comment, before feeling a pair of lips kissing him.

Klaus took a step back, putting himself at a distance.

"What is it?" The tall reddish-brunette questioned, surprised.

"Nothing. Just a bit tired." He lied trough his teeth. "You woke up early too, Jenna. I saw you chat with Rhonda and it wasn't even 7:00 am yet!" He commented himself, before blessing the young woman of a kiss on her forehead.

"I know … I know … I'm still jet-lag from Africa, I guess." She shrugged, apologetically; before jumping into a sitting position on his desktop. "It was intense for so many months, you know?"

"Yes, I do know." Klaus agreed, before half-sitting in the left corner.

"All these poor African children having such a slim chance to none to receive any kind of help for their handicap." Jenna commented, while shaking her head, and with sadness perceived in her tone of voice.

"It's already so hard in our occidental world to get that help if you don't have money to assure it. But, if you do have it, there are still Center such as this one to rehabilitate you or the one you love." Klaus commented, compassionate.

"The atrocities that I saw, Klaus; they are still giving me nightmares at night." Jenna shared.

"At least you were there to bring them some kind of medical support." Klaus encouraged her, while squeezing her joined hands.

"Yes. You're right… I know you're right. At least, we were able to help a few of them." She nodded; a ghost of a smile spreading over her lips.

"I need to take a look at these medical files, Jenna. There are a lot of new patients who just arrived at the Center." He rose the one he was holding in his hand to show her. "I have quite a few of them to see today." He added, before taking a few steps to reach the bookshelves placed near the window.

"Sure." She nodded, biting into her bottom lip in a vain and missed attempt to forbid herself to ask the question she was dying to ask. "Hey? Listen Klaus … I was just wondering why you didn't share with me that your brother had contacted you after so many years, as well as informing me that his legal assistant, Caroline Forbes, was present in the center as one of our patients? I had to hear it from Rhonda."

Klaus closed his eyes, a long sigh escaping his parted lips.

What was eating him up inside these past few days wasn't the fact that he had kissed the said legal assistant of his brother – but more so that he haven't even felt ashamed to do so. On the contrary, Caroline had made him feel so alive. And it wasn't something he had felt much since … There was no reason to dwell on the past now.

It wasn't either the fact that with that kiss he had cheated on Jenna, or hadn't admitted to her one of the elements of what she was now asking to know. Granted, they have always left their relationship open to other possibilities, but still … He had always thought that he was an honest, decent guy at the end of the day … And this … This felt dishonest.

"There isn't much to say, actually." He responded, while opening the pages of a book. "And it's not like it is a secret. Rhonda had the right to inform you of Caroline's presence."

"Really?" She frowned, upset. "The brother who rejected you almost ten years ago contacted you to help his injured and blind legal assistant and you didn't think there was much to say to your _**girlfriend**_ about it?"

"Is it what you are to me; because we never labeled it?" He questioned, swirling on himself to face the tall reddish-brunette.

"Really? You want to label our relationship now?" Jenna rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"It seems it's you who wants to label it, Jenna? While forgetting that neither you nor I wanted to do so from the get go." Klaus snapped back, dryly.

"I know … And you're right, but …" Jenna objected, shyly. "Your brother contacted you for God sake! You couldn't had given me a call?"

"Oh Jenna!" Klaus let a long sigh escape his lips; his right hand ruffling his curly blonde hair. "I did not call you because there wasn't anything to say! It's not like I'm having Sunday dinners at his home. We barely shared a few phone conversations and he came once at the center to discuss the terms of this arrangement with me."

"I don't care about your brother, Klaus." She tried to make him comprehend. "I wanted to be there for _**you –**_ even if it meant from Africa! Because I can only imagine the number he did on your mind, soul and heart." She added, with much conviction. "And it's OK; let's not label our _**fuck-buddies**_ relationship, but I'm still and I hope to always be your friend. And as a friend, I wanted to give you my support." She concluded, before jumping back on her feet.

"Jenna…." Klaus called, apologetically, while trying to retain her.

"No, it's OK." She shook her head, while pushing his hands away. "Let's forget about this. I know I will."

"I'm sorry. My brother is and will always stay a sore subject." Klaus tried to make her understand.

"Wow! It certainly wasn't a sore subject when you shared both of your past with me; lying down near my naked body in your bed, was it Klaus?" Jenna lashed out, before swirling on herself to leave his office.

* * *

 _ **Law firm – 8:50 am…**_

Elijah Mikaelson lowered the file that he was holding in hands on his desktop, a few lines forming on his forehead as he glanced at the large antic clock placed on the wall at the right side of his desk.

He grabbed the handle of his phone before pushing the programmed button of his receptionist' extension.

"Yes, Mister Mikaelson?" She politely answered.

"Louisa, tell me something. Did my associate showed his _**ass**_ at the office yet?" He questioned.

"Mr. Lockwood did not show his buttocks or other parts of his anatomy _**yet**_ , sir." She replied, toneless; while triggering a burst of laughter from her boss.

"You're a breath of fresh air in this infernal heatwave and hell of an office, do you know that Louisa?" Elijah replied, grinning.

"I've heard they are forecasting three days of intense heat, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, teasingly. "And as being a breath of fresh air; I'm glad that I am able to contribute to the freshness of things."

"You're more than able of doing that, my dear!" Elijah commented, highly amused. "Now, would you be so kind to try to contact him for me? We had a scheduled meeting together to revise the opened cases at the moment and he's a "no-show" – which is not putting a smile on my lips at the moment!"

"And God forbid, we don't want you without a smile, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa replied, politely.

"Are you mocking me, Louisa?" Elijah asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't dare. That wouldn't be polite of me, Sir." She added.

"Very well then." Elijah ended the subject. "Oh … And Louisa?"

"Yes, Sir?" She questioned.

"Book a lunch, around 12h30, at the new Italian restaurant " _ **La Bella Signora**_ " for me, would you? For two, please." Elijah asked this favor from her. "And not on the terrace; I don't want us to cook like two boiled eggs!"

"May I ask who your lunch companion will be? Doctor Katherine Pierce perhaps?" She implied, so subtly. "Could it be that you want to discuss Caroline's case with her?"

"You know Louisa; you're without a doubt the brain of this office. Have you ever thought of becoming a lawyer?" He complimented her, once more; smirking. "It's not Doctor Pierce. Though your polite tactics of pulling the information out of my mouth was kind of brilliant, if I may say so myself. It's Prosecutor Gerald that I'm seeing."

"It's been a long time since you had lunch with Prosecutor Gerald, Mister Mikaelson." Louise commented, surprised.

"You're right, Louisa; it has been a long time." Elijah agreed, with a nod. "Let just say I need him to validate some information for me."

"Very well, Sir; I'll reserve for two." Louisa confirmed.

"I'll be out of the office for more time than usual, so…Take a long lunch as well, Louisa." Elijah offered the receptionist.

"It's very kind of you." Louisa accepted. "I won't decline the offer, Mister Mikaelson. I need to find a birthday present for my granddaughter. It'll give me plenty of time!"

"I didn't think that you would decline, Louisa." Elijah added, before handing up.

Louisa was truly the heart of this office; while Caroline had been and will always be, its soul …

* * *

 _ **The center, reception counter area, 9:15 am…**_

George (the night shift guard at the center) yawned profusely, while raising his right arm to take a rapid look at his watch. It was barely 9:10 am! He could already sense that this second shift would be a long one. The day-shift guard had called sick and the administration of the center hadn't been able to reach anyone to fill the position.

He blinked his eyes several times, before raising the remaining of his cup of coffee he had pick at the vending machine earlier to help him awake for his second shift. He knew perfectly well that he wasn't part of the youth anymore, and furthermore so close of his retirement, but he also knew that the center had been his life and that he was here to give a hand if needed.

It wasn't the strong hit of heels on the ceramic floor that grabbed his attention and made him rose his head from the warm liquid, but way more the draft of air that brush his face.

"Sir! Please, I will ask you to step aside from the revolving doors." He forbid the intruder to take another step. "You can't enter without identifying yourself to me prior to have access to the center."

The dark hair, middle thirties man held his rapid pace in front of the said doors; slowly turning on himself to glance disdainfully at the guard.

"Do you know to _**whom**_ you're addressing yourself to?" The man tilted his head, menacing.

"No sir, but that is what I'm trying to find out if you give me the chance. Then, I could grant you access to the center." George politely responded.

"I don't have time for this nonsense." The man growled, unhappy, before taking a few steps to reach the counter. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, to enter the center, and priory for the safety of our patients, we need to verify that your name is on the list of authorized guests." George explained. "As well as …."

"You truly think that I have all day to listen to such rumbling about stupid and unnecessary rules that are not applying to me?" The man snapped at the guard.

"I'm very sorry Sir, but they are still the rules that I need to follow to grant you access to the center." George kept his feet grounded on the floor.

"Fine." The man responded, his chin rose as a confrontational manner. "I'm here to see a female patient at this center, he name is Caroline Forbes."

"Oh dear! Why didn't you say that beforehand, you must be Mister Elijah Mikaelson? Of course you're on the guests list." George replied, enthusiastically; a smile raising his mustache. "Please accept my deepest apologies for my restrictive behavior, Mister Mikaelson."

"Yes, I am. I guess you'll grant me access now?" The man played along with the charade, while lying through his teeth about his true identity.

"Of course I will grant you access, Mister Mikaelson!" George nodded, before handing the guest a chart that needed to be sign. "You just need to write your name in attached letter, put the time of your arrival and then sign just here."

"This won't be necessary, George!" A dry voice made them both raise their heads.

"Mister Klaus! I was welcoming your brother to the center just now." George explained himself, smiling.

"I'm sure you meant well, George, but you will not grant this man access to the center." Klaus ordered, unwavering.

"I beg your pardon, Mister Klaus?" George asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't beg. Let me just tell you that this man is not who is proclaimed to be." Klaus took a few calculated steps to reach their standing positions, before lowering some files on the reception counter, his sight narrowed on the intruder. He then slowly buried his right hand in the right side pocket of his jeans before retrieving some change. "Here, George; your next coffee is on me; I'll take care of this unwanted visitor."

"Are you sure Mister Klaus? I could call security?" George suggested; feeling uncomfortable to leave the therapist with the intruder.

"Aren't you the security to start with old man?" The man spat, with a roll of his eyes; before pacing back and forth in front of the reception counter. "I demand to see the management of this establishment!"

"Yes, I'm sure, George." Klaus nodded, with a smile. "Go! Take a break and enjoy your coffee."

"Very well." George agreed, grabbing his blue vest before walking toward the revolving doors himself.

"I could easily make you lose your job, whomever you are!" The angry man pointed a forbidden finger underneath Klaus's nose.

"Doubtful. I'm not the one trespassing, you are." Klaus responded; while crossing both of his arms in front of his bulged chest. "I suggest you turn on yourself and go back to where you came from."

"Who do you think you are for saying that I'm not Elijah Mikealson? I demand to see your superior now." The man ordered, dryly.

"What makes me more than certain that you are lying through your teeth about who you are is because if this was remotely true, you and I, we would be related." Klaus replied, unwavering.

The dark hair man held his pace, tilting his head while studying his adversary; a devious smile suddenly spreading over his lips.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? The long lost brother of my associate who turned out to be a guru of some sort." He exclaimed, under a dry laughter. "Who would have thought? Klaus Mikaelson in the flesh!" He started circling the tall man while studying him closely. "A lot of things are making sense now."

"Mister Lockwood I presume? My brother's associate at the firm." Klaus replied, before promptly extending his right arm to block the man' circling path. "I've been polite until now in respect of my brother; but if you continue circling me – my politeness will transform into something that you really don't want to meet, _**Mr. Lockwood**_." He warned him, under clenched teeth. "Don't push me!"

"There's no need to get so defensive and aggressive, Klaus; I'm sure we could find a common ground." Tyler shrugged, raised both hands and backed away of few steps. "See, I can be agreeable. Now that you know who I am, you can certainly understand that I am not here to cause trouble, but only to visit Caroline."

"Very doubtful that we could reach that common ground… _ **Sir**_." Klaus added, slyly. "Without a writing authorization from my brother or the patient – you can't entered this establishment."

Tyler closed his fists tightly, a growling sound escaping his parted lips.

"Tell me something _**Klaus**_ … I can call you Klaus, can't I?" He asked, perniciously.

"What you choose to call me or not; it doesn't affect me one way or the other." Klaus shrugged, indifferent.

"Why are you so incline to side with your brother, mm? To purposely forbid me to visit my assistant who had just lost her mother and had passed through a terrible ordeal by losing both her sight and the capacity to walk? Why, why, why? Because, for what I could put together while studying my associate the past few years; the only thing I could realize is that he treated you like shit for near a decade while refusing to see you, or am I wrong?" Tyler tried to push his interlocutor' to his limits.

"Caroline Forbes is not your assistant. She's my brother's." Klaus replied, while remaining calm. "Therefore, without a writing authorization; you are forbidden to walk inside these walls."

"I see." The rude man nodded, biting into his bottom lip. "I see too clearly now that you're not here on your brother' behalf to forbid me to enter, but more so to protect Caroline Forbes. One could only wonder if you have already manage to find your way into her panties."

Without as so much as a warning, Tyler Lockwood was suddenly projected on the reception counter, Klaus's right forearm placed directly over his throat to forbid him to talk while cutting his air flow, restraining all his movements, and need to retaliate.

"You take your sorry ass out of this center or I swear that it will be my pleasure to kick you out myself!" Klaus warned him, dryly. "Do you understand me?" He questioned, before releasing the pressure to let his victim go.

Tyler wavered and coughed, before taking a few steps toward the exit.

"Mister Klaus are you OK?" George who had rushed back to the reception counter asked, worryingly.

"I'm OK, George." Klaus nodded, while reassuring the man with a hand sign and a shy smile.

"I'll get you for this, Mikaelson. One day, you'll regret the day you've met me!" Tyler threaten, before exiting the center.

"I already regret that day, Lockwood." Klaus whispered to himself, under clenched teeth.

* * *

"You want me to report the incident, Mister Klaus?" George asked, worryingly.

"No, forget it, George." Klaus shook his head, retracing his steps near the counter to pick the files that he had dropped there earlier. "I'll talk to my brother; he'll sort that out with that man."

"Who was that rude man anyway?" He inquired, before commenting. "He can certainly dress with high quality suits, but that doesn't mean he has class!"

"He's my brother's associate at his law firm." The therapist responded, with a long sigh; while rubbing his eyelids. "What about you, are you alright, George?"

"I'll be fine, Mister Klaus; I was worrying about you more than me. Thanks for the coffee by the way." George thanked him, with a smile; while raising his cup in the air. "This will certainly be needed for my second shift."

"Don't mention it." Klaus responded, with a smile; before taking a few long strides to push the revolving doors to grant him access back to the center.

He had just taken a few steps into the corridor leading him to the elevators when he suddenly came to an abrupt halt. All his senses were now in alert and he could feel the presence near him. His lips rose into a devious grin, digging his dimples; before retracing his steps near a dark alcove. He suddenly pulled a wheelchair out of its hiding place with an acute cry accompanying his sudden maneuver.

"You want to explain to me why you're hiding in a dark corner of the ground floor; near the reception area where you have been forbidden to wander around in the first place, love?" He questioned, lowering his upper body down; both hands grabbing the wheelchair handles on each side of her trembling body.

"Klaus…Is it…Is it you?" She played her lying game to the perfection.

Caroline knew perfectly well that it was indeed _**her therapist**_ who was talking to her, but she was obviously lying through her teeth about recognizing his voice.

"I … I had no way of knowing that it was a dark corner. I'm blind, remember?" She shrugged while biting into her bottom lip. "Plus, I did not recognize your voice."

"Oh you're good… So damn good! And also a bad, bad girl, Caroline Forbes!" He commented, under a sudden burst of cynical laughter; before whispering near her left ear. "Continue to lie to me and I'll have no other choices but to spank you in front of George."

"Are you out of your mind? You scared me half to death and you're threatening a blind girl now?" Caroline replied, falsely outraged. Though, with his words and his too close proximity he had suddenly left her under a shortness of breaths and a fire setting down her core.

"Listen carefully…" He warned her, dryly; while forcefully grabbing her chin in his right hand. "You have ten seconds to tell me why your ass in down here."

"Who made you the boss of me, Klaus Mikaelson!" She protested, vehemently, while grabbing his right wrist to put his hand away.

"Ten…" He started, loudly; before straightening his upper body into a standing position, arms crossed over his bulged chest.

"I … I … I don't owe you any explanation!" She stammered, nervously rubbing her hands.

"Nine…" He counted, deaf to her lies.

"I'm not a prisoner here! I … I thought I could …" She drowned herself a little bit more.

"Eight…" He continued, unwavering.

"I wanted to see …" Caroline rethought her position.

"Seven …" He granted her no mercy.

"OK, damn you; Klaus Mikaelson!" She hit her closed fists on each handle of her chair.

"Six…" Klaus continued her descent into hell.

"I wanted to bring a donut to George." She, for once, told him the truth; while retrieving the chocolate donuts wrapped in a napkin from her hoodie pocket.

"We're getting somewhere… Five!" He continued, not impress by her tactics.

"I… I … Damn it! There's a heatwave outside and …" She tried to explain herself, her knuckles now turning white on the handles.

"Four…" He came close to the finish line.

"I … I wanted to go outside, because I wanted to feel …." Caroline started to tell the truth.

"Three…" He closely approached the finished line.

"I wanted to feel the sun on my skin…" She admitted, with a trembling voice. "And breathe the outside air."

"Two …" He whispered in a gentle tone, before kneeling near her sitting position.

"I missed it, Klaus." Caroline admitted, while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"One." He finished the countdown; softening his attitude over her admission. "You can't wander around the center all by yourself, Caroline."

"I wouldn't have been all by myself. I would have asked George to bring me in the alley in front of the center." She admitted her true intention. "Only for five minutes, I swear!"

"You would have bribed that poor man with a chocolate doughnut, and then you would have got him into trouble with the administration board." He scolded her.

"Why is it different than when it's you who bribes him? You did it a few nights ago when you brought me to the pool at night." She protested, vehemently; firmly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I …Well…I…" Klaus stammered, uncomfortable. "Because I'm a big guy, Caroline; who can take care of himself in front of the administrative board! That is why." He gave her the short version. "I'm not sure George would be able to do as well as me if he was put in a compromising position. Now you want me to report your present escape to them?"

"No." She pouted, adorably; while shaking her head. "You want me to tell them that you brought me to the pool a few nights ago and that you almost killed my boss associate in the entrance hall a few minutes ago?" She rose her chin, confrontational.

"You heard that?" He questioned. "I bet it was the highlight of your day."

"Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps I heard you argue with Mister Lockwood, refusing him access to the center. Perhaps I did not heard a thing." She played him for a fool, with a shrug.

"Perhaps I saw you wandering alone on the ground floor and hiding into this alcove?" He counterattacked.

"Argumentative." She replied, toneless.

"Really?" He exclaimed; chuckling. "One of these days I swear to you Caroline Forbes that I'll put you across my knees and give you the biggest spanking of your entire life, to give you a lesson for this bad mouth of yours."

"You want to do it in front of the administrative board?" She perniciously pushed his red button, before letting another cry escape her parted lips when she felt her body being rose in the air to be put in his arms.

"No wonder you work in my brother law firm; you're an earthworm like he is!" Klaus commented, while carrying her toward the entrance wall.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, alarmed; her arms tightly crossed around his neck. "Klaus? I'm scared!"

"Granting you your wish, princess!" Klaus replied, dryly; before passing the revolving door.

"Mister Klaus, is there a problem?" George asked, dumbfounded; his head rose to watch the therapist walk in front of the reception quarter while carrying the female patient Caroline Forbes in his arms.

"You did not see a thing, George." Klaus suggested to the guard. "You are sleep depraved after your night shift, therefore you can't attest for certain that I've walked in front of you while carrying this pain in the ass in my arms."

"Hello George!" Caroline saluted from her perched position in her therapist' arms.

"Good morning, Miss Forbes." George saluted, enthusiastically. "I hope you're well today?"

"Don't salute her! She wanted to bribe you with a chocolate doughnut to grant her access outside." Klaus warned the man.

"I did not!" She protested; redness filling both of her cheeks.

"I did not see or heard a thing, Mister Klaus." George grinned at them, before lowering his head back into his newspaper.

* * *

"There!" Klaus lowered the young woman on the grass, under the shade of a large tree. "You wanted to be outside. You are outside, Caroline."

"Klaus… Don't leave me alone, please?" Caroline begged of him; her senses in alert of all the noises filling her head.

She could hear the cars in the street, she could also hear a boy yelling at his mom. All normal surroundings of her past life that were now putting a lot of pressure on her nerves.

"Klaus? You're here?" She questioned, nervously; while grabbing two hands full of grass to steady her sitting position.

"I'm here, love." He reassured her, sitting by her side; before putting a twig of grass in his mouth. "So how's the outside air? Anything you remembered?" He teased her, gently.

"It's great!" Caroline took a deep breath inside her lungs. "But, it's also very hot here." She started complaining, while lowering the zipper of her hoodie, before undressing herself into a white tank top and a pink sweat pants.

"Yap… A true American heatwave! It's early in the season, I'll grant you that. But, you wanted to be out of the center. I granted you your wish. Now, enjoy it for the next three hours, Caroline!" Klaus told her.

"What? But I can't stay outside in this heat for three hours!" Caroline complained, in shock.

Klaus titled his head backward before bursting into laughter.

"Asshole!" Caroline spat at him.

"Hey? You're a pain in my freaking ass too, Love. If I can't find ways to get back at you from time to time; what is the point of all of this then?" He replied, chuckling.

"I just wanted to breathe air for five minutes – real air! Not the air conditioning that has been circling inside the center the past few days." She tried to make him understand.

"I think you would ask me to give you the world on a silver platter and I would probably find ways to give it to you." Klaus made the admission more to himself than her.

"What did you just say?" She turned her head toward the sound of his voice; her heartbeats picking up a range.

"You heard me." He responded. "You could seriously fry my ass if you wanted, because you have me wrapped around your little finger."

"I do not!" Caroline shook her head; redness filling her cheeks.

"You do so." Klaus denied her say, vehemently.

"It's you who decided to bend the rules and bring me to the pool, not me!" She objected.

"You still think about _**it**_?" He questioned, in a lower tone of voice.

"What? I … I don't know what you mean?" She stammered; while lying through her teeth about the fact that she knew perfectly well what he meant by " _ **it**_ "!

"Yes you do." He insisted. "I shouldn't have kissed you that night. I'm sorry. It was unprofessional of me, Caroline."

"I'm not a teenager! You're not the first guy who kissed me. I kissed a lot of men, it's not a big deal; Klaus." She replied, dryly; while shrugging the subject off. "Is this why you avoided me the past few days?" She questioned, more in depth.

"There are a lot of new patients that have integrated the center. I had much work to do and I knew that you would be busy with your intense physical therapy. We'll see each other soon for a session." He replied, toneless. "A lot of men? Does that include Tyler Lockwood?"

"It's not of your business who I've kissed or not. You just said so yourself: we have a professional relationship that can be resumed into: therapist and patient, nothing more!" She responded, under clenched teeth.

"You're mad?" He asked; while swallowing a lump in his throat.

"No I'm not mad; I'm pissed!" She lashed out. "When you kiss a girl, Klaus Mikaelson; if you don't want to do it anymore, that is fine, you simply don't and you also stop talking about it! But you don't say: _**I shouldn't have done that**_ ; because the girl could think that she … That she wasn't good enough and that …. That the guy didn't like kissing her. And at the moment I don't have a lot of self-esteem inside of myself, being blind and all!" She shared her feelings, tears filling her eyes.

"You're more than enough, Caroline. I liked it so much that I did not stop thinking about it for one second of the days that had passed since that night. I liked it so much that I wanted to do way more than kissing you; Love. Tell me, if me admitting this gives you enough fuel to rebuild your bruised self-esteem?" He questioned, while grabbing her chin in his right hand. "I don't like Tyler Lockwood. I don't like the idea of him with you." He shared himself. "And that is not right for me to think or ask of you; because I have no right over you except the one to help you into your recovery to a better life."

"I …It's not what you think!" She shook her head. "He's just a colleague for me… I mean he's your brother's associate. We went out a couple of times after work to share a glass of wine but … I mean, I wanted our relationship to stay strictly professional." She explained herself; nervously rubbing her hands together. "I mean not like you and me … but …Anyway, he couldn't be interested in me as I am now."

A large grin spread over Klaus's lips, when he heard her stammer through her explanation and nervousness; easing his worries about that man.

"Just know this …I would be interested in "you" Caroline; _**as you are now**_. If only things were different." He confessed, whispering those words near her left ear, before softly kissing her cheek.

She closed her eyes; a range of goosebumps hitting her body all at once. If a simple peek from him on her cheek had this effect on her. What if he would do more to her? What that would do to her heart, body and soul?

"I … I want to go back inside now. Can you bring me back?" She asked him, in a low murmur.

"Yes, love. I can bring you back inside." He responded, before sliding a hand and arm underneath her thighs to raise her back in his arms. "Up we go, Caroline!"

* * *

 _ **The firm, 10:30 am…**_

"Yes, Louisa?" Elijah pushed the speaker button on his desk phone.

"I've tried several times to reach Mister Lockwood on his cellphone, but without such luck as being able to reach him and talk to him, Mister Mikaelson." She gave him the updated information.

"Well, at least you've tried." He commented, robbing both his eyelids.

"But…" She started, before taking a pause; a loud sight being perceptively heard in the speaker.

"But, Louisa?" He wondered out loud.

"Your brother Klaus is holding on line 2 for you." She found the courage within herself to tell him. "It was such a joy to hear his voice after so many years had passed. He's still as charming, but with more mature manners."

"Did he say what he wanted, Louisa? And why does he call at the office anyway?" Elijah snapped, unhappy. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry … Just what does he want?"

"Your brother informed me that he had tried to reach you on your cellphone several times during the past hour but it seems that he could only reach your voice mail." She informed her boss. "This said, Mister Mikealson, he also informed me that his present call was of the most urgency."

Elijah grabbed his cellphone, a curse escaping his parted lips when he realized that he had put it at "off" to grant himself the chance to bury his head into the urgent files…. And for another reason that he wanted to keep for himself, that was involving Katherine Pierce and his devious new plan to become desirable to her.

"Perhaps if you hadn't close your cellphone to avoid Doctor Pierce _**improbable**_ phone call, you would have been able to catch up with your bother, Mister Mikaelson?" Louisa implied, with no restrain.

"I will forget that you've just implied " _ **that**_ " childish attitude from me, Louisa." He warned her, slyly. "Is _**he**_ still on the line?" He inquired, impatiently.

"Yes, he's waiting." She confirmed. "Let me just …"

"I don't want to hear it, Louisa." Elijah warned her, dryly.

"Well, you'll hear it, nonetheless; Mister Mikealson..." Louisa objected, vehemently.

"No, I believe I won't, Louisa!" He hung up on her, a large grin appearing on his lips.

She was a lovely lady, but also a huge "pain in the ass" that one!

* * *

"What is it, Nicklaus? Did something happen to Caroline?" Elijah asked, without any greeting coming from his part.

"Direct to the point, without wearing white gloves. You haven't change much, brother." Klaus Mikaelson responded, teasingly.

"God damn it, answer me?" Elijah busted, angrily.

"No, nothing has happened to Caroline. If something had happened, I would have been there for her." Klaus reassured his brother. "I would have protected her. I gave you my words already."

"Then what is it?" Elijah closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape his parted lips.

"Your scum bag of associate, _**Mister Tyler Lockwood**_." Klaus informed him. "That's not what it is but _**whom**_ it is!"

"Fuck!' Elijah swore out loud. "He came to Center, did he?"

"Yap. He was firstly intercepted by George. He's an adorable sixty-something years old man who is our night guard, and who was in double duty shift early this morning." Klaus informed him.

"Fuck him! And after?" Elijah inquired, nervously. "Did he manage to see her?"

"He made George believe that he was you. I was passing by the reception area… And… let just say I've put him in his rightful place." Klaus continued his explanation. "By the way, you have a colorful language for a well-known reputed lawyer, brother." He teased some more. "As for seeing Caroline? Nope. He didn't have the chance. I almost chocked him to death! I know this could be taken against me in a court of law, but …"

"I did not hear a thing you've just said, Klaus. But, if I'm honest with myself, I would have done way worse than you!" Elijah confessed, growling. "I'll take care of him; you won't see him at the center anymore."

"What is his deal with Caroline, anyway? I did not like his attitude one bit. And … I don't like the idea of him with her." Klaus admitted, bluntly. "Am I mistaking?"

"No, you're not! And neither do I – I want him far away from her." Elijah agreed, under clenched teeth.

"As for not seeing him at the center anymore, I wouldn't be so sure about that. He's the kind of asshole that always comes back." Klaus thought out loud. "And as for you, brother; _**will**_ Caroline ever see you at the center?" He questioned, burned doublet.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Elijah shook his head, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"It's been months since her car accident and you haven't visited her." Klaus commented. "As her therapist I would say: it's actually a very good idea if you could find time and … Just be by her side."

"How … How is she?" Elijah questioned, to avoid answering his brother's advice. "I've heard life is back in her legs."

"Give it six months; she'll walk again." Klaus informed him. "She's stubborn that way."

"I'm so happy to hear it." Elijah commented, a ghost of a smile spreading on his lips. "And don't I know it!"

"I bet she would love hearing from your mouth that you're so happy about it?" Klaus pushed the issue.

"One Mikaelson in her life at the moment most be more than enough for her to handle." Elijah commented, teasingly. "Especially if it's you!"

"Well, I can't argue with that, brother." Klaus had to side with his brother, laughter perceived in his tone of voice. "This said, I'm still better than your scum bag of associate! Let's just say that Caroline and I, we are able to push each other's button in a good way."

"She's always been intrigued by you. She used to look quite oftentimes at the picture I had of you in my office." Elijah confessed; triggering a long silence in his brother. "I'm sorry … I shouldn't have said that... And… The picture is not there anymore."

"Never thought it would be in your office in the first place." Klaus replied, his throat and entire being caught a vise of strong emotions.

"Is there something else you wanted?" Elijah asked, toneless.

"No, Elijah; that's all. I just wanted you to know what had happened at the center this morning." Klaus reminded him. "As well as informing you that the next time I'll see Tyler Lockwood, there are a good chance that I'll kill him."

"I did not hear that either. I'll take care of my associate." He reaffirmed. "I … I have a lunch appointment, but … I'll try to pass and visit Caroline this afternoon."

"Thank you on her behalf." Klaus replied, before hanging up.

Elijah slowly lowered the handset on his desktop phone, swirling his leather desk chair to face the panoramic view of the city, before hearing the discreet knock on his office door.

"Yes, Louisa?" He invited her, before rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Mister Mikaelson, hanging up on me won't stop me from sharing my feelings with you." She took a few steps to reach the mahogany desk, before crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"I did not think that it would; but it delayed it." He commented, teasingly.

"It's been near of a decade, for good grace!" She started, her chin rose. "And even if you're turning your back at me, in a weak attempt to not face me and my say, and believe me I know that I shouldn't put my nose where it doesn't belong…"

"It never stopped you before." He added, grinning.

"You need to forgive your brother, it is time! Caroline's accident should be a slap in all our faces that life is precious and short." She added, with a long sigh escaping her lips; before holding her mouth close.

"That's all?" Elijah questioned, with wide opened eyes.

"It is indeed all that I have to say, Mister Mikealson." She concluded, turning on her heels to reach the exit. "I wish you a nice lunch!"

* * *

 _ **La Bella Signora Restaurant, 12:25 pm…**_

"Welcome to _**La Bella Signora**_ , May I help you Sir?" The tall blonde hostess greeted, politely and with a large smile; while holding a large menu in front of her chest.

"I have a reservation for Mr. Elijah Mikaelson." He presented himself, with a single nod.

"Of course Mister Mikaelson, for 12:30 p.m., isn't it? Your companion is already seated." She confirmed, before passing in front of his tall stature with a polite gesture of her right hand to signify him to follow her in direction of his table (which was near a bay window).

"Elijah! It has been way too long!" His table companion (a late thirty-something years old, black American man) rose on his legs from his sitting position before greeting him with an amicably hand shake.

"It has, hasn't it Marcel?" Elijah gave a strong shake of his own. "Please be seated."

"If you have any question about the menu, please don't hesitate to ask." The hostess added, after placing the menu over the delicate porcelain plates; before swirling on her high heels to leave both clients at their private conversation.

"Thank you." They both replied, politely.

"Listen Elijah; I've learned about the terrible car accident involving your assistant, Caroline Forbes. I'm truly sorry for her." Marcel presented his sincere apology. "This was simply unbearable to read on the local newspapers. I can only imagine how it was at the firm."

"Thank you on her behalf." Elijah nodded, politely. "She's on rehabilitation now. I'm hopeful she'll start walking in a few months."

"That is a very good news." Marcel agreed.

"How's the family?" Elijah asked, politely, while unbuttoning his blazer; and with smile stretching his full lips. "Please give my regards to Rebekah."

"I certainly will. And …well, we are expecting again." Marcel announced, with a large smile and a single shrug.

"Well, congratulation to both you and Rebekah, then. I bet your daughter Charlotte must be overjoyed?" Elijah commented and congratulated, with a smile and another hand shake.

"Thank you. And, Charlotte …She's everything and more; Elijah." Marcel replied, tears filling his eyes.

"She's a very strong little girl." Elijah nodded, in agreement.

"The accident …. It was horrific for her and so difficult to handle for both me and Rebekah. We never thought that it could happen to her, to us. And we had no hope that she would be able to have a life that she could call her own someday, or to play with children, to enjoy school in a normal way you know?" Marcel share; suddenly very emotional by all the memories.

"I do." Elijah nodded, with much compassion. "But, I think these fears are in the past now."

"Yes, they are. I'm sorry, let's get back to business; shall we? I could only imagine that this last minute lunch invitation is related to one of you cases at the court. Do you need my help with something?" Marcel asked, in a friendly manner.

"No, I have everything handle at the firm. I wanted to have lunch with you because I wanted to talk more about Charlotte's medical condition." Elijah shared the true reason of this meeting with his business friend.

"Well, call me intrigued, Elijah?" Marcel commented, with a tilt of his head. "Shall we order? I've heard good reviews on this restaurant."

"We shall." Elijah agreed, before opening the menu placed in front of his sight.

* * *

"I believe this was probably the best carbonara fettucine I have ever eaten." Marcel commented, with a smile; before whipping his mouth with his napkin. "You're such a carnivore Elijah. You're the single man that I know that would order a steak in an Italian restaurant!"

"If it's on the menu; I'll order it." Elijah replied, grinning; while whipping his mouth himself.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen." The male server excused himself. "Would you care for a coffee or digestive perhaps?"

"I'll take an espresso, thank you." Marcel replied, politely.

"Do you have Brandy?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, Sir." The server nodded, politely; before retracing his steps toward the bar area.

"So, what is it that you wanted to discuss and know about Charlotte's _**condition**_ , Elijah? Though we don't like to call it by that "term" at home anymore." Marcel questioned.

"Understandably so. I'm sorry if I have disrespected you, your daughter or family." Elijah commented, sincerely. "I have your daughter in the highest of respect."

"I know that, Elijah; I did not imply a disrespect from your part." Marcel denied, shaking his head. "Charlotte had kept the doll you had brought to her, after her terrible accident. And though, she says she is all grownup now, at eleven can you believe it? Well, the doll never left her bed."

"It's good to learn that I was able to lower her pain by offering her that gift." Elijah nodded, smiling. "Tell me, how many tennis shoes and sneakers your little girls has in her possession?"

"Oh! We, Rebekah and I, have stopped counting to this point!" Marcel rolled his eyes; small laughter escaping his throat. "More than one hundred I believe?"

"It's easier for her to walk with those shoes due to her prosthetic leg, isn't it?" Elijah commented, burying his chin in his right hand, before grabbing the glass of Brandy the server had just now placed on the table.

"Technically, amputated patients can choose (with time) to wear practically any kind of shoes, depending on their personal taste and the kind of prosthetic leg they have." Marcel informed his table companion. "The robotic prosthetic leg are granted a more fashionable and futuristic fashionable way to present yourself to the world, but they are very, very expansive."

"And pants?" Elijah continued asking.

"Well, mm … Charlotte continues to wear them all the time with sneakers. But she also started to wear skirts with her favorite shoes now. She is starting to understand her prosthetic leg is a part of herself, you know?" Marcel commented more. "Tell me something? Are you handling a case with someone who has a prosthetic leg or is it more personal to you – A friend perhaps?"

"Caroline Forbes' surgeon, her name is Doctor Katherine Pierce. She has an extensive collection of tennis shoes and sneakers. I've never saw her wear anything else than a pair of pants as well." Elijah confessed, his sight lost in the busy life street through the window.

"Well, let me be the devil advocate for a second. Is it possible that she has a fetish tendency for sneakers and likes pants?" Marcel questioned, teasingly; with a smile; while sipping his espresso.

"I can't shake the idea that this is the truth, Marcel. I know that I've put all the smallest cues in place to come to this logical explanation." Elijah shared some more. "It came naturally to me, because my mind always works in a way to solve mysteries, and because of your daughter."

"You're one of the brightest lawyer I've known in all my career. If you're saying that's the conclusion you came to; then that must be, at 99% of the chances, the truth." Marcel agreed, compassionate. "Who is that Katherine Pierce to you, anyway? If feels to me that it is way more than a professional relationship between you and her, am I wrong my friend?"

"No, you're not wrong!" Elijah admitted, reluctantly; before gulping the entirety of his glass. "And that is why she is also my downfall to hell, Marcel!"

* * *

"Nicklaus?" Elijah called his brother's name, from his standing position over the threshold of his office.

"Elijah?" Klaus recognized his brother's voice, before turning his head to stare at him. "You came."

"I came. I have just finished my lunch appointment." His brother explained, shortly, and with a single nod. "And now I'm here to see Caroline."

"I'm sure she'll be thrill to see you." Klaus commented, before lowering the book he was holding on his desktop. "Is there a reason why you passed by my office first?"

"Am I retaining you from a scheduled appointment with a patient?" Elijah questioned, taking a few steps inside, to enter the office; before closing the door behind his back.

"If I was, I would be delayed I presume?" Klaus teased, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No… I'm sorry! If you really have to be somewhere?" Elijah stammered, nervously.

"It is fine, Elijah. Beer?" Klaus proposed, taking a few steps to reach the fridge. "Usually I don't drink on work days, but … When my brother comes to see me, I usually make an exception."

"Which is not oftentimes." Elijah commented, toneless. "And no. Thanks for the beer invitation, but I just ate and had a …"

"Brandy. Some things never change." Klaus replied, grinning.

Elijah took additional steps to take a sitting position on the edge of the bay window, where a few cushions had been disposed for comfort.

"You're sure you want to risk staining your five hundred dollars suit?" Klaus questioned, while taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"It is actually a three thousand – three hundred dollars suit, Klaus." Elijah replied, his hands crossed over his thighs.

"Geez! And I thought my fifty dollars pair of jeans was way too expensive!" Klaus mocked his brother more.

"What can you tell me about patients with prosthetic leg?" The lawyer asked, directly.

"Oh!" Klaus exclaimed the sound, robbing his eyelids to calm himself down. "You had to go there, you had to find out." He added, unhappy. "Of course, you had to find out. You're a heck of a good lawyer and you're able to put cues together."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Elijah lied and shrugged it off, without a single apology.

"Why didn't you ask me directly about Katherine Pierce's prosthetic leg instead? That would have been way easier than your lawyer methods of persuasion to retrieve information that you want." Klaus added, dryly.

"Because I don't know how to approach it with her… or you!" Elijah shared his true feelings, in an unexpected outburst. "And it's driving me crazy, and I'm not used to not be in control that way."

"Hey Klaus!" Kol, who had just entered the office, greeted, only to place himself in front of the therapist without noticing the other guest in the room. "You will never believe what I will tell you now!" He added, while gesturing with his hands.

"Oh, coming from you, Kol; I'm sure it'll be one of those amazing news." Klaus replied, teasingly; while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Your _**asshole**_ of a brother and Doctor Katherine Pierce are having a thing!" Kol told his new colleague friend; while throwing a punch with his closed right fist on Klaus's left upper arm.

"You don't say!" Klaus put his right hand over his mouth to hold his laughter. Knowing that Elijah was actually in the room made this all fiasco even a better scene to him.

"She has been covering hickeys with scarfs since Monday, her first shift of the week." Kol gave further information. "Can you believe it? She is now stuck with that jerk?"

Elijah slowly rose from his sitting position before reaching Kol's, the second the young man finally noticed his presence in the room.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Kol questioned, with a raise set of eyebrows.

"Oh, please Kol; let me formally introduce to you my asshole of a brother, Elijah Mikaelson." Klaus presented, grinning with full teeth out.

"Please, tell me you're joking?" Kol demanded reassurance, while turning bright red and swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I wish I could." Klaus shook his head. "But I can't."

"And who do I have the pleasure to meet?" Elijah questioned, slyly; his lethal eyes narrowed on his male victim; both hands buried in his trousers.

"No one!" Kol replied, while taking a few steps back. "You're … You're meeting no one. I'm … I'm none-existent in this world. I'm an idiot. You've just met an idiot." He added, stammering and with a single shrug. "And please, forget what I just said. Erase it forever from your memory. Or you could kill me instead, but… I would mostly prefer if you could forget it."

"Elijah, please let me present you my assistant. His name is …." Klaus took a long pause, before finding the courage to say the name. "His name is Kol."

"Kol?" Elijah repeated the name, strong emotions taking his hold on him.

"You don't like my name? You can rename me the way you want. As _**Wilfred**_ if you want. I don't care!" Kol shrugged, with opened arms and hands.

"I knew someone named Kol once." Elijah commented, before walking straight out of the office.

"Oh please tell me he left your office for good?" Kol begged to be confirmed, bending his upper body to take a deep breath, both hands placed over his knees. "Because I want to hide in here for the rest of my miserable life."

"Hey? Count your blessings. My brother did not kill you today." Klaus teased. "This said, let this be a lesson for you to never blur gossip out loud."

"But it's not a gossip!" Klaus objected, vehemently; straightening himself back into a standing positon. "I swear to you it is a true fact – they are an item!"

"Well, we both know that…" Klaus started, before approaching Kol to whisper the rest near his left ear. "But neither my brother nor Doctor Katherine need to know it."

* * *

 _ **The Center, Rhonda's braille class, 16:10 pm…**_

"You're very dedicated, Miss Forbes." Rhonda expressed her thoughts, a smile raising the right side of her pink lip.

"Why? Because I stay a bit later in your class to continue studying braille?" Caroline shrugged. "It's either that or lying down in bed while staring at the darkness."

"It was meant as a compliment, not otherwise, my dear." The female teacher whispered near Caroline' left ear before pulling the chair beside the young woman to take a sitting position by her side. "I've noticed how easily studying braille comes to you, Caroline."

"I was a legal assistant you know. I am maybe blind, as of now, but I'm not completely useless!" Caroline replied, dryly.

"I see so much of myself when I had your age; it's blind sighting me! No pun intended, of course." Rhonda commented, laughter perceived in her tone.

"I know that I'm not the easiest or friendliest person to deal with these days." Caroline closed her eyelids more by habit than necessity, while trying to find words to apologize for her rude behavior.

"You have still so much anger inside of you." Rhonda explained; palpating the surface of the small table to grab the young woman' hands. "It won't disappear from the inside of your heart so easily. It will take you months and maybe years to tame it down into something that you will be able, with time, to live with."

"I don't know what life is supposed to be anymore?" Caroline tried to explained, wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks with the back of her hands. "That is why I snap at everybody because I don't want them to see how weak I truly am."

"You don't dare put those words in your mouth young lady!" Rhonda forbade her, in a lower tone. "You aren't weak! You are an extremely capable, strong, resilient young woman who has basically become the _**Wonder Woman**_ of this center!"

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline sniffed, between tears and laughter. "I am far from being _**that**_!"

"Aren't you the one who had managed to escape those walls in a wheelchair without even seeing a damn thing in front of you?" Rhonda questioned, with a rose chin.

"Call it "luck"!" The young woman replied.

"I'll call it being a strong, capable woman who had only one goal in her mind and did everything in her power to succeed!" Rhonda objected. "Now, if you repeat that feat again; I'll swear that I'll be the one kicking your ass, Miss Forbes! Am I clear?"

"You are crystal clear; Rhonda!" Caroline agreed on those terms; while trying to not burst into laughter. "Tell me more?"

"About what?" Rhonda questioned, tilting her head.

"You told me I was reminding you of yourself at my age. Please tell me more?" Caroline begged her to do.

"Oh! Well….I lost my sight at twenty five years old from a " _ **still to this date**_ " unknown virus that had located itself inside both of my retinas." Rhonda started her personal history. "Back in the days there weren't many centers like this one. They would instead treat you in hospital where a few of them had implanted wings that were taking care of rehabilitating their patients who had lost their sights." "She continued explaining how it worked. "My parents weren't very rich. The medical treatments and rehabilitation costed a leg and arm, like it does now actually."

"I'm so sorry to hear." Caroline smiled, sadly. "But at least you could still walk."

"No." Rhonda shook her head. "The virus had attacked the nerves of my right leg. I was as you, stuck in a wheelchair. Until after much research from their parts, they were able to operate several times on my leg."

"I felt my legs." Caroline announced; a smile spreading on her lips. "I will do intense physical therapy now. They forecast that I'll be able to walk in six months to one year."

"I've heard." Rhonda nodded, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips. "I've also heard some gossips that you had a "private therapy" session in the pool?" She questioned, before crossing her arms firmly over her chest. "I'm sure this is just an Urban Legend; isn't it, Caroline?"

"I … I don't … I don't know what you're talking about?" Caroline stammered, nervously; redness filling both of her cheeks. Thank Goodness Rhonda was as blind as she was, or she could have called her out on her lie.

"Of course you don't." Rhonda replied, sighing. "And I bet if I was asking a certain therapist of this center; he wouldn't know a thing either!"

"I am just happy that I felt them." Caroline expressed her joy.

"As you should." Rhonda agreed. "You know, in the course of my long rehabilitation; I had met this brilliant, awesome, young doctor. His name was Maxwell MacDonald." She shared more. "He was in many ways my savior back in the days. He had agreed to operate on my legs and give me the chance to walk again."

"So that Doctor … Maxwell MacDonald, was the one who granted you the chance to walk again?" Caroline questioned, with much interests perceived in her voice.

"He did more than that. He brought me back to life." Rhonda shared. "He passed several hours in my hospital bedroom, making me laugh, granted me the chance to realize that there was life after blindness."

"I feel an undertone of sadness in your voice, Rhonda." Caroline commented, while losing her smile.

"I was young and foolish I guess. I fell head over heels in love with Matthew." She shared, intimately. "Until …."

"Until?" Caroline questioned.

"Until I learned that he was married, and had two children." Rhonda shared; tears filling her eyes. "Nonetheless, he brought me back to life and he changed my life by operating on my leg and allowing me to walk again."

"I'm terribly sorry what you had to go through with Doctor MacDonald. And, I am also sorry that he had to hurt you that way. And, I'm also grateful to him, because you are here now, with us at the center." The young woman presented her sincere apology. "Though, I feel you told me that story for a reason?"

"You're way smarter than you look, Caroline." Rhonda agreed, with a nod.

"There's nothing between me and my therapist, Rhonda." Caroline went straight to the point, under clenched teeth. "Don't think I did no see you charge in my direction – no pun intended because I don't really see a thing."

"I've known Klaus for years and I had seen him push harder and go further for his patients, but with you, Caroline; it's on a new other level." Rhonda shared. "To the point of risking his career."

"He's my boss' brother that explains his dedication to me." Caroline replied; redness filling her cheeks. "Like I've said, there is nothing between us. How could something be? I'm blind and stuck in a wheelchair. And I would never jeopardized his career at the center."

"I bet you think I'm protecting him. When, in facts, I'm trying to protect the both of you from yourselves." Rhonda confessed. "You'll soon meet Jenna Gilbert. She's also one of our best physical therapists at the center. She came back from a mission that lasted a few months in Africa."

"Who is she truly, Rhonda?" Caroline asked, dryly; while closing both of her fists.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Rhonda replied, compassionate. "Thought, they are calling it an open-relationship, I'm not here to judge or to comment on that. I'm here to tell you that one day this center won't be your entire universe anymore. One day, you'll still cherish in your memory all the relationships you will have made here, but you'll probably won't cherish anything more than those memories. Therefore, put your energy into yourself, sweetheart."

"Thank you." Caroline replied, while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt?" The male voice started them both; while interrupting their exchange.

"Yes?" Rhonda asked, while grabbing her cane, before slowly rising into a standing position.

"I'm here to visit Caroline Forbes." The man explained himself in a short sentence.

"Rhonda, this is my boss. I mean… this was my previous employer: Mister Elijah Mikaelson." Caroline presented, her throat tightening under the strong emotions she felt by hearing his voice.

"I still am, Caroline." He rectified, before taking a few steps inside the class. "She recognized my voice."

"Well; you must have left quite an impression on her." Rhonda greeted, with a smile; while handing her right hand to him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Mikaelson."

"Rhonda is teaching braille at the center." Caroline gave him more clarification. "She's very good at what she is doing." She added, while nervously, rubbing the hands placed on her thighs, underneath the table.

"I don't doubt it for a second. And the pleasure is all mine, Rhonda." He shook the blind woman's hand, amicably.

"You should be very proud of Caroline; she's an outstanding student of braille." Rhonda complimented the young woman, with much sincerity perceived in her voice. "Your bother is quite a therapist too; we are very lucky to have him here also."

"I have no doubt about Caroline's capacity to learn braille so rapidly." Elijah replied, without a single doubt in his mind. "As for my brother; I was hoping that I had taken the right decision by placing Caroline into the care of this center, but more so, the care of my brother. Thank you for confirming that it was indeed a good one."

"It was a true pleasure to exchange a few words with you, Mister Mikaelson." Rhonda saluted, one last time; before taking a step toward the exit of the classroom.

"I hope I did not interrupt what seems to be a private class?" Elijah questioned.

"Absolutely not. Me and Miss Forbes, we were just chatting together." Rhonda explained with a nod, before leaving the classroom.

Caroline heard the class door close on its arch. She kept her head turned toward the opposite direction, her back straight, and both hands joined over her thighs.

"Can I sit?" She heard her boss ask of her.

"What? Of course you can sit." She stammered, biting her bottom lip.

The legs of the chair he pulled creaked on the ceramic floor, while informing her that he had taken a sitting position by her side.

"You look well. Your carnation is radiant." He complimented his assistant, in a heartfelt and truthful manner.

"Why are you here, Elijah?" Caroline questioned, raising her joined hands back on the table.

"I guess I deserved that." He nodded, wiping the sweat of his hands over his pants.

"It was just a question, please don't take it as an insult; because, as my boss… You deserve my eternal gratitude." She commented, sincere. "And as my friend…You deserve to be thanked a thousand times for all the financial help you gave me."

"Please, Caroline…" He shook his head, in denial. "I deserve nothing of the sort."

"Maybe not for the part of lying to me about your brother being my therapist! For that you deserve nothing of the sort!" She scolded, under a dry tone.

"You know how complicated it has always been between my brother and I. It had nothing to do with you." Elijah begged for her understanding.

"I'll try in the future to the best of my physical capacity, and I know that it will be a challenge for me to achieve it, but … I'll try nonetheless to reimburse every penny of my medical expenses." She promised him, tears filling her eyes.

"I don't want to heart this from your mouth, damn it!" Elijah grabbed both of the young woman's hands in his. "Instead, this is what I want from you in the next months. I want you to walk again; I want you to have the best eyes surgeon in town to restore your eyesight, and I want you to come back to the firm and work for me again, Caroline. That is what I want … And it's an order, Miss Forbes!" He scolded her, gently; a tear rolling down his left cheek.

"I know you're feeling responsible for the car accident and that it's eating you up inside, but… You shouldn't feel that way, because it wasn't your fault. Please don't feel that way!" Caroline begged him; her voice breaking under her sobbing. "Promise me that you will NEVER again feel that way?"

"Promise me that you'll fight a fight that only Caroline Forbes can win?" Elijah squeeze her hands, before lowering his upper body to bless her right cheek of a kiss.

"I'll try, I promise." Caroline nodded. "It's all I can do is try."

"Or you'll be stuck with my brother until the end of time." Elijah teased. "I am way more tolerable than he is."

"Believe me when I say that I can handle your brother." Caroline wiped her tears; waving a dismissal sign with her right hand. "As well as I can handle you!"

"Oh I bet you give Nicklaus a piece of your bright mind from time to time." Elijah commented, a ghost of smile blessing his lips.

"I'm about to give him way more than that!" She shared, under clenched teeth. "You two have way more in common than you think. Do you know that?"

"Ouch! I'll try to not take this last comment of yours personally." Elijah grimaced. "Nevertheless, spare him until your full rehabilitation, because for what I've heard he's one of the bests in his field."

"Now that I know him and that he's not only a picture in my mind; let us pass a deal?" Caroline rose her chin, in a commanding voice.

"And now, I know that I'm in real trouble." He grinned at her subtly offer. "And what is that deal of yours, Caroline Forbes?"

"If I do walk again, and "if" I regain my sight; you'll tell me the entire story behind the separation that has occurred between you and Klaus." She offered him the said deal. "Otherwise, I won't come back to the firm."

Elijah leaned his head backward before bursting into laughter.

"You would have been a lethal lawyer and adversary in court, Caroline." He commented, truthfully.

"I'm still a lethal adversary out of court. Don't you forget it?" She teased, with a smile.

"You have a deal." He agreed, before grabbing her hands once more. "Am I rushing you right now? Do you have somewhere to be, another class or something?"

"They are forcing me into a session of _**sexuality for the handicaps and blinds**_ at 5:00 this afternoon!" Caroline shared, a loud and long sigh escaping her parted lips. "Apparently, I have forgotten the bees and the flowers while losing the use of my eyes and legs."

"I sense that you're probably not in a rush to get there then?" Elijah commented, small laughter escaping his parted lips.

"No!" She shook her head, with much vigor. "Please, stay with me a little bit longer, boss."

"I'll stay as long as you want." Elijah promised her.

* * *

 _ **Klaus's office, 16:45 pm…**_

"The answer is no!" Klaus said out loud; while opening a file placed on his desktop.

"You don't even know what I'm about to ask?" The intruder (who had passed his head underneath the arch) protested.

"Of course I do, Josh. You'll ask me to bail you out, once more, with one of your sessions." Klaus rose his head from the patient file he was holding; a large grin spreading on his full lips. "Am I even close?"

"But this time around it is different, Klaus." Josh entered the office; hands joined in a prayer gesture. "Please, I beg of you … Hear me out?"

"OK, let me hear it!" Klaus lower his back on his desk chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"Louisa has booked a Lamaze class every Wednesday at two o'clock in the afternoon for the duration of her pregnancy." Josh Rosza (Spanish native therapist) started explaining, while pacing back and forth in front of Klaus's desk. "But I told her: Mi amor, I can't be with you at your Lamaze class at two o'clock every Wednesday, because I have sessions at that time. But my Rosa started shouting that I had promised to go to with her at every Lamaze class and that I was a " _ **mentirosa"**_.

"You were a _**liar**_." Klaus translated, highly amused.

"Yes! So I told her: Mi amor, could you move the time of the Lamaze class and she checked and there was availability at 5:50 pm on every Wednesday." Josh continued to explain.

"And what time is it now?" Klaus asked.

"Why? Eh…it's …." Josh rose the shirt sleeve of his left arm. "It's fifteen before five."

"There you go, problem solved! You have enough time to pick Rosa at home and be on time for your Lamaze class." Klaus concluded, smiling.

"Except …" Josh approached the desk; while signing a cross sign over his chest. "Por favor, Klaus? I have a scheduled session at five and I can't cancel it with the new Administrative Board rule that is asking every therapist a four hours' notice before the session for a cancellation."

"Oh…." Klaus sighed loudly; while rubbing his eyelids. "OK; I'll bail you out for the last time!"

"You're a true _**amigo**_!" Josh clapped his hands, enthusiastically.

"Please tell me it's not the sexuality session?" Klaus hoped, while crossing his fingers.

"I won't tell you then." Josh hurried his steps out of the office. "You'll be fine; you'll done it already! The session is in the X-98 class."

"You'll pay for this, Josh!" Klaus exclaimed; but his comrade had already left his office.

* * *

 _ **Class X-98, 05:09 pm…**_

"I'm sorry for my tardiness. My name is Klaus Mikaelson. I'm here for the present session in replacement of the therapist Josh Rosza." He announced himself, hurrying his walking steps inside the class, while presenting his apologies, before dropping a file on a table where the patient was sitting. "I did not check your name… Caroline?" He suddenly exclaimed, raising his head at the subtle smell of Lavender that he was able to always recognize as the unique essence of the young woman.

"Klaus?" She called, speechless; her head rose and her hands tightened on her wheelchair handles. "Why … Why are you here?"

"Well, I … I'm replacing Josh who had to leave for a family emergency." He explained, before taking a sitting position near her, at the table. "I'll be the one who will give you the session today. So much for not seeing me for a while, would you say?"

"Over my dead body!" She whispered to herself, under clenched teeth; before rolling the wheels of her chair away from the table (at a few inches of distance). "I'll just leave now and reschedule with the therapist Josh whomever he is, and grant you a free pass!" she added, before maneuvering her wheelchair to get away from this present nightmare.

"I don't think so, Love!" He promptly placed his foot on one of the wheels to stop her on her sudden momentum. "What is it, Caroline? Talk to me?"

"I don't know what you mean?" She shrugged, her breathing speeding up.

"This morning you were _**pissed**_ at me, but now you're obviously very mad about something or someone. It must have happened between then and now… You want to tell me more about it?" He questioned; worryingly.

"Stop patronizing me, I'm not a child in need of a good cry on her therapist shoulder, Klaus!" She replied, dryly; her arms now firmly crossed over her chest.

"I don't recall saying that you were a child." He replied, frowning. "I know my brother was here earlier. Are you upset about his visit? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No." She shook her head to deny his allegation. "We've passed a nice moment together."

"OK. Then …You want to spill what it is then?" He proposed, gently.

"If you are _**such**_ in a need of a chat, Klaus; why don't you find another female companion? I'm sure you have one hidden somewhere that you've never mentioned that could help you with that!" She spat to his face.

"OK love, two things have been established just now." Klaus commented; while grabbing both handles to pull the chair near him. "The first one is that you're in fact _**mad**_ at me, the second one is that I have no idea why you are? So, do you want to tell me why you want to rip my head off my body?" He asked, teasingly. "Or do you want to keep playing this cat and mouse game for a few hours – your choice?"

"I'm just tired." She shrugged it off. "I want to cancel this session and go to my bedroom."

"No, can't do!" He shook his head; stubbornly. "Not before you tell me what is bothering you so much."

"I'm dehydrated. Since we were outside this morning, with the intense heatwave, I did not stop drinking the entire day. Maybe you could give me a _**big**_ glass of water?" She asked him, with a honeyed voice.

"Sure." He nodded, happy to hear a change in her attitude, before raising back on his legs to reach the water carafe left on a nearby console table. "Here you go." He came back near the wheelchair before lowering his body down to place it in both of her hands.

Taken by surprise, he unexpectedly swore out loud, when the cold liquid splashed his entire face, his hair and parts of his chest and arms. Damn that woman! She was able to aim directly at him, and that even without seeing a thing!

"There! Now you know I'm mad at you; Klaus Mikaelson!" She lashed out to his face.

"What the hell, Caroline?" He asked for some kind of explanation as retribution of her act; before retracing his steps toward the console table to promptly grab a hand towel to dry himself. "Now it's you who pissed me off!"

"Happy to oblige!" She responded, dryly; before rolling the wheel of her chair to reach the door. "Now stay away from me!"

"Oh no, you don't, love!" He managed to grab the back handles of the wheelchair to swirl it around and finally place himself in front of his female patient. "Spell it, Caroline!" He ordered her, unwavering; and with both hands forcefully grabbing her upper arms.

"Go to hell!" She spat to his face, angrily. "Why don't you spell it to your girlfriend _**Jenna**_ instead?"

"What did you just say?" He inquired, lost for words; and with the colors drained from his face.

"You heard me." She replied, slyly. "Now, let me go." She squirmed under his hands to free herself.

"Who told you?" He asked; taking a step back. "Rhonda? If it was indeed her, it wasn't her place to tell you about my private life, Caroline."

"No, you're so right it wasn't her place! It was probably more _**yours**_ to lie about it!" She responded, tit for tat.

" _ **I-have-never-lied-to-you**_ ; Caroline Forbes!" He responded under clenched teeth.

"No? What do you call it then? Playing on both fields to pass the time?" Caroline countered, angrily.

"Why does it bother you so much, mm? I want to hear it?" He shook the chair to make her talk.

"What? I don't …. I don't understand what you mean?" She stammered, nervously.

"Yes you do!" Klaus replied; while shaking the chair once more. "Why does it bother you so much that I have a girlfriend?"

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled to his face; while pushing his hands away from her chair. "I couldn't care less if you have one or not! It doesn't change the fact that you used me! You're incapable of respecting me, Klaus Mikaelson. You're just a wannabe therapist who kisses all his female patients while his girlfriend is in Africa!"

"I have never kissed one of my female patients _**before you, Caroline!**_ " He objected, vehemently; in a louder voice than her own. "I have never felt that consuming need to do so _**before you, Caroline!**_ " He added. "And that's simply because you've infiltrated the blood in my veins like venom!"

"Stop lying through your teeth about the fact that I was an easy target for you!" She refused to give him a free pass. "Stop lying through your teeth about the fact that you see me as a poor girl who is blind and stuck in a wheelchair, and therefore the perfect opportunity to get what you want." She added, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "There is nothing remotely attractive in me anymore; but … But, that in itself makes it easier for you; isn't it?!"

Klaus strengthened his upper body into a standing position; both closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body, while taking a few deep breaths inside his lungs to calm himself down.

For him, the intense pain and insecurities Caroline was feeling now was so similar of his own, eight years ago…And he wasn't about to let her drain herself of what was left of the bright light inside of her. That essence that made her unique and so irresistible to his eyes.

He slowly retraced his steps toward the entrance door of the class to lock it close, before pulling the key and placing it in the front pocket of his shirt. As bright and intelligent as she is, she would easily find a way to unlock it herself if the key had stayed in.

"Klaus? Where are you? What are you doing?" She questioned, nervously; while turning her head from right to left, and vice versa. "I … I want to get back to my bedroom now."

"I've locked the class door." He calmly informed her, closing his steps to reach the wheelchair; before effortlessly raising the young woman in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed; before promptly crossing her arms behind his neck for the second time in one day. "Put me down, now!" She ordered him, dryly.

"With pleasure, love!" He responded; before gently dropping her on the cold and hard ceramic floor. "There!"

"Oh my God! You dropped me on the floor you asshole!" She realized, in shock.

"Yap! You wanted a cold glass of water because of the heatwave, right? I think the cold floor could do the trick too, would you say, Caroline?" He responded, teasingly; before lowering himself down on the floor.

"What … What is this?" She stammered, nervously.

"It's your "Sexuality for the blinds and/or disables session 101"." He told her, grinning.

"What… No it's not!" She shook her head, before sliding her hands on the ceramic floor to find her wheelchair. "I'll get out of here!"

"You won't reach it." He shook his head, smiling; highly amused by her smart tentative. "I pushed it far."

Klaus placed himself behind her back, gently grabbing her hips to place her body between his legs, her head and back leaning on his left shoulder and chest.

She rebelled for a couple of minutes, hitting him with her closed fists, while swearing his head off. But, he finally managed to immobilize her movements while grabbing both of her wrists to place them in front of her chest.

"Are you as passionate in bed, Caroline?" He whispered near her right ear.

"Screw you!" She lashed out; while squirming to free herself out of his forced embrace, but without succeeding.

"I bet you would if given the chance." He mocked. "Breathe now! In …and out …"

"I don't want to breathe! I want to kick your ass, Michaelson; but I can't!" She nudged her right elbow in his stomach.

"Caroline!" He warned her; teeth clenched under the pain. "Be nice."

"What do you call this?" She asked, slyly.

"Let's call it my unorthodox way to give session in general." He responded, smiling.

"In other words: after kissing me in the pool, you will now abuse of me on the ceramic floor?" She spat, angrier than before.

"No. I would _**never**_ do that to you." He responded, calmly. "But thank you for feeding my stamina with such a vivid sexual fantasy of you."

"I hate you so much!" She whispered, while closing her eyes and fists to bathe herself inside that feeling of anger.

"Your pulse is racing quite rapidly for a woman who hates me that much?" He commented, smirking; while tracing circles with the tip of his finger on her right wrist.

"Stop this… Please?" She begged of him; goosebumps raising on her arm.

"Why do you think you're not desirable to me or any man, Caroline?" He questioned.

"Really? That's your question? Look at me! I'm paralyzed and blind. There's no way you could be attracted to the woman I've become." She lashed out. "I bet your girlfriend is beautiful and tall and she can walk!"

"We are not talking about Jenna, we are talking about you." Klaus contradicted her. "Why? Being blind is not ending your sex life, neither does being in a wheelchair." He explained. "Being blind will not make you less desirable to me, neither does being in a wheelchair." He added, to put weight on this true fact. "Ask me, Caroline?"

"I don't know what you want me to ask you?" She responded, biting her bottom lip to forbid herself to scream. This was too much for her … Too much him … His proximity … His scent … His sensuality ….

"Yes, you do." He insisted.

"I won't." She stubbornly responded.

"OK. I'll do it for you then." He responded, grinning. "Klaus, why do I make you so _**hard**_ all the time? Klaus, why did you kiss me in the pool?"

"Oh my God, I want to die!" She bit harder, while squirming her upper body in his forced embrace.

"Because Caroline… Your hair are soft like silk and smell like heaven…" He started enumerating, while releasing her right wrist to push a blonde strand of her hair behind her ear. "You have the softest skin I ever touched, and I can only imagine what it would be to lie naked in bed next to you…" He added, in a whisper. "Your lips are a forbidden fruit that I knew that I shouldn't have taken, but … Damn! They are all I think about at night while lying in my bed."

Klaus lowered his chin on her head, granted her a few minutes to release her pain, while hearing the low sobbing sounds coming from her mouth. He softly brushed the tears away from her cheeks, before kissing her right forehead.

"You-are-a-desirable-woman to me, Caroline Forbes; never doubt that fact for a second, you hear me?" He asked her, softly.

"Yes." She replied, in a lower whisper; nodding.

"This is not meant as an excuse for not mentioning Jenna to you, Love." He added; a long sigh escaping his parted lips. "Jenna and I; it's complicated. I'm a lonely wolf, Caroline. I have lived for myself and by myself for the past eight years. But I was still a man with sexual urges. We made a pact, me and her; we were able to give each other physical comfort from time to time. And…."

"I don't want to hear a single word or talk about the sexual life you and your girlfriend share!" She cut him dryly; while shaking her head.

"Why? Because you're jealous?" He teased, smiling.

"No…I don't know…. I … Maybe…" She stammered, nervously; the tip of her tongue moistening her lips. "Maybe I'm attracted to you?" She shrugged; heat filling her cheeks. "But it is wrong…So wrong."

"Really? What a concept! I've never heard of it, or experienced it." Klaus replied, chuckling. "Caroline Forbes… Caroline Forbes…" He summoned her name; gently grabbing her chin. "What am I going to do with you, love?" He questioned himself, more than his female patient.

"Hugging me? That is not bad or forbidden between us … Is it?" She asked him, while burying her head in his shoulder; before closing her eyes.

"No… It's not bad, nor forbidden." He agreed with a nod and a smile, before starting rocking her in his arms.

* * *

 _ **Katherine Pierce' house, 18:15 pm…**_

The tall brunette buried her right hand in her leather handbag to retrieve her set of keys, before opening the front door of her home.

She hang her coat on a hook, dropped her set of keys and handbag on the console table placed in the hallway; her eyes catching a glimpse of the silk scarf around her neck.

"This…" She commented, out loud, pointing toward the silk fabric. "…Will never happen again!"

She started explaining to herself when an adult cat (who had lost one eye) jumped on the said console table to ask for attention from his mistress.

"Oscar! You're an impostor and a traitor. Yes you are!" Katherine teased the cat, while caressing his lustrous black furs; only to hear him purr back at her. "Where were you last Sunday when I needed you to save me from that mad man? I know where you were! You were lying down on my comfy bed; yes you were!" She blessed his head of a kiss. "OK, you're forgiven; and I'm sure you want to be fed now, mm?" She questioned, perfectly knowing the answer to that; before lowering her cat on the floor and retrieving her cellphone from her handbag; only to take a few steps inside her living room.

She had left the hospital early today because she was on a very important mission to arrive home to inform a certain someone that she was done with him!

"There!" She dropped the electronic device on the sofa, before crossing her arms in front of her chest and arching her eyebrows. "I will pick the best bottle of wine that I own in my kitchen, Mister Mikaelson; to celebrate the fact that I'll finally be free of you!" She made the speech to herself; before feeling her cat rub on both of her legs. "And I need to feed you too, I know!" She looked down and informed her little friend. "Afterward I'll text that jerk to inform him that he'll soon receive a copy of the last medical forms of Caroline Forbes' file – and that we are done!"

She had adopted Oscar at the shelter one year after the accident that had cost her to lose the half of her left leg (from the knee to the foot). There wasn't a lot of taker for that male cat; the poor thing had lost an eye in a fight. But she had felt love and a silent connection at first sight and she needed to have the company.

"OK Oscar, what will it be tonight? Tuna? Liver? Chicken?" She questioned, smiling; while taking a few steps to reach the kitchen with the black cat close on her heels.

* * *

 _ **Law firm, 18:35 pm….**_

"You're still here, Louisa?" Elijah Mikaelson questioned, while raising his head from the file he was holding in his hands.

"I am on my way out, Mister Mikaelson." She informed him, with her handbag in her right hand and her vest placed over her left forearm. "Do you need something from me before I leave?"

"Yes. I need you to leave at five O'clock sharp every damn night, Louisa!" Elijah scolded his receptionist.

"Well, you had granted me a longer lunch today, and my husband is at a poker night with his friends; so there isn't much waiting for me at home." Louisa explained, with a smile.

"When I grant you more time off from the office, it's not like I'm expecting you to repay me with extra time." Elijah rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh I know that, Mister Mikaelson." She nodded, agreeably. "But I wanted to finish a few files before leaving you."

"Well, goodnight, Louisa." Elijah greeted, before lowering his head back in his file; only to raise his head back up a minute later. "You're still here?"

"Well, yes … I was wondering how your lunch date with Prosecutor Gerald went?" She questioned, politely.

 _ **Devil of a woman she is!**_

"Very well, thank you!" Elijah gave her the short version.

"I'm happy to hear that, Mister Mikaelson." She nodded, once more. "Did you obtain the information you needed?"

"Louisa?" He arched an eyebrow, impatient.

"Of course, Mister Mikaelson; it was probably _**personal**_ and it wasn't concerning the office." She came to the single conclusion, with a smile. "Did you have the chance to see your brother and Caroline at the center?"

"Did I say that I was going to the center, Louisa?" Elijah exclaimed, dropping the file on his desktop.

"No, you didn't. But knowing you, Mister Mikaelson, I knew you would pay them a visit after they have received Mister Lockwood' visit this morning." Louisa added.

"There's no point in not answering you, is there?" Elijah commented, a loud sigh escaping his parted lips. "My brother is in perfect health and shape. Caroline is still the Caroline that we know; she agreed to fight this. She will start intense physical therapy sessions to help her walk again. They are forecasting six months to one year."

"Oh that is such a marvelous news, Mister Mikaelson!" Louisa commented, sincere. "Any news from Doctor Pierce?"

"Now, you're pushing it!" Elijah warned her, with a straight finger pointed at the woman.

"Right. I'll be on my way then." Louisa informed him, before adding with a grin raising both sides of her lips: "Your cellphone is vibrating. Maybe it's her?"

* * *

Katherine sat on her sofa, lying down her left prosthetic leg on the cushions, before grabbing both her glass of wine and her cellphone.

 **KP -** **Mister Mikaelson. Just be advice that in the following days you'll receive the last copies of the medical forms on Caroline Forbes' file. As discussed with Chairman Petterson I am not obligated to inform you of her medical case as of today. Doctor Katherine Pierce.**

"There! Take that in the teeth!" She exclaimed, joyfully; before throwing her cellphone on her coffee table. "And now, let's celebrate this victory, Oscar!" She rose her glass in the air; while her cat jumped on the sofa to lay down by her side.

Elijah grabbed his cellphone left on his desktop before reading the last text notification that was indeed send by the female surgeon. Only to burst into laughter … and _**fuck it**_ if Louisa was probably in front of the elevator and was hearing him.

"You were good, baby! You lasted three all days before finding a reason to text me back; I think I'll make you wait a little bit more now." He commented, before raising both feet on the desktop, his hands interlaced behind his neck.

"OK, he's probably busy at his office; keeping his poor receptionist attached to her chair until very late at night." Katherine commented to her cat; while holding the glass with one hand and tapping it with her nails with the other.

"Fifteen minute." Elijah checked his wrist watch. "That would do it." He grinned, before starting tapping his answer.

 **EM – Good evening, Doctor Katherine Pierce. I have read your text and understood the conditions. From the tone of it, I could sense your contentment to finally be free of me. I wonder if you are sipping a glass of wine at the moment to celebrate that victory.**

Katherine jumped out of her skin when her cellphone rang the sound of notification.

She grabbed her phone on the coffee table, like it was a Christmas present, a large grin spreading all over her lips when she realized he had written back.

"Jerk! I won't tell you if I am celebrating with a glass of wine or not!" She commented to herself, before texting her response.

 **KP – Mister Mikaelson. What I'm doing in my free time IS NOT OF YOUR CONCERN. Please, advise me when you want to receive the last forms. Regards.**

"There!" She threw her cellphone back on the table; before gulping the rest of her glass.

 **EM – Doctor Katherine Pierce. Tell me something? On a scale of 1 to 10. How much did you miss me the past few days?**

"What?" Katherine exclaimed, before staring taping again. "Oh you asshole, you think way too much of yourself!"

 **KP – I'm sorry were you gone? Why would I have missed you, Mister Mikaelson?**

 **EM- Oh I don't know … Let see: Maybe, because you're crazy about me, and you missed me terribly the last few days?**

Katherine read his response, a fire setting down in her chore, while redness filled both of her cheeks and her heartbeats rose inside her chest.

"What am I supposed to write back to that?" She showed the screen to her cat who smelled it and got back to his nap.

 **KP – THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE!**

 **EM – Cap locks again, Katherine? Are you mad?**

 **KP – Elijah please?**

 **EM – When you beg me this way, I want to be near you and shut all the voices in your head with a kiss.**

Katherine closed her eyes, while taking a few deep breaths inside her lungs to calm herself down; the cellphone pressed over her chest.

There was one man… one single man in the entire world that was able to set her body in fire, and she was texting him at the moment!

 **KP – This is inappropriate too!**

 **EM – Perhaps? But if I'm able to increase your heartbeats while setting your panties on fire, why would I care?**

 **KP – ARE YOU SEXTING ME, MISTER MIKAELSON?!**

Elijah read her last response, before leaning his head backward to burst, once more, into laughter.

 **EM – That would be a first for me. And that were a lot of exclamation points, Katherine! (No pun intended by putting one myself) Would you like to?**

 **KP – What would I like to do?**

 **EM – Sexting with me? Because I never did it but you would be the only woman that I would be willing to do it with.**

 **KP – STILL SO INAPPROPRIATE!**

 **EM – But it is raising your heartbeats is it?**

 **KP – Maybe…**

 **EM – We're getting somewhere! Did you know that we're a thing now?**

"How in hell does he know that?" Katherine showed her cellular screen to Oscar who kept his eyes closed.

 **KP – I don't know what you're talking about?**

 **EM – Yes you do. They've seen the marks I left on you and they've put two and two together. We are a "thing" now, Katherine –Suck it up! (Exclamation point are fun!)**

 **KP – Did you just told me to suck it up?**

 **EM – We are SEXTING still, no? ;)**

 **KP – Hospital gossips are part of the job.**

 **EM – Except it is not a gossip. We almost made love in your hallway last Sunday. Did you forget about it? I bet you did not, and this heatwave must have been a nightmare for you while thinking of me, especially at night (still sexting).**

Katherine lowered her cellphone down, laughter filling her throat.

 **EM – Katherine? You're still there?**

 **KM – Yes! I'm laughing, because you're insufferable!**

 **EM – Is it your special way to tell me that you like me too?**

 **KM – It's my special way to try to end this INAPPROPRIATE exchange of texts.**

 **EM – I know, I like it too…baby ;) Come to the firm to bring me the last of the documents.**

"He's asking me to come to his firm, Oscar; I can't do that!" Katherine freaked out, while biting her bottom lip.

 **KM – What? I can't do that!**

 **EM – Why? Because it's inappropriate? ;)**

 **KM – Because … I … Oh …GO FUCK YOURSELF, Mister Mikaelson!**

 **EM – I would prefer to fuck you, Katherine! (Still using point exclamation point and still sexting).**

Katherine lowered her head on a cushion, laughter still coming out of her throat. It has been so damn long since she had laughed so hard and from the heart.

 **EM – I would really like for you to come, Katherine. I'm being serious. We would share a glass of wine and drink to Caroline Forbes' recovery of her injuries? Say yes?**

 **KM – You drink at your place of work? I've already drank a glass, tonight; I don't need more.**

 **EM – So you were celebrating with a glass of wine the fact that you were getting rid of me? Or is it the fact that you were exchanging with me? Liar that you are ;)**

"Except I don't want to get rid of you, Elijah Mikaelson." She whispered to herself, tears filling her eyes. "But I need to … For so many reasons."

 **KM – I'll see what I can do in the next days.**

 **EM – Goodnight, Doctor Pierce.**

 **KM – Goodnight, Elijah … I mean… Mister Mikaelson.**

 **EM – No, you meant** _ **Elijah**_ **! Goodnight baby.**

"I'm screwed, Oscar!" Katherine commented to her cat; before placing her forearms over her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Kol's loft – 7:45 pm…**_

"OK, let see…." The young man hold his pace in front of the round table (placed in the right corner of his rented flat), while nervously rubbing his hands together. "Clean tablecloth has been placed, expensive bottle of wine is on the table, lasagna is in the oven, and fresh garlic bread is in the basket." He started enumerating, before swearing and biting into his bottom lip. "OK, smart pants … The garlic bread wasn't the brightest of your ideas, but what's a bit of bad breath between friends, mm?" He came to the single conclusion, while shrugging it off. "The caramel flan is in the fridge, you dressed yourself of a new shirt, and …. Deodorant?" He opened his eyes widely; before smelling his under arms. "Checked!" He grinned, proud of himself.

He had been immensely grateful to Klaus Mikaelson for his helping push toward getting the position at the Center. Without this second job (which granted him extra money), he wouldn't have been able to keep his flat.

He had rented this place a few years ago, when the market was at its lowest of renting price. But with the change in the market and increase of rent it would have been impossible for him to keep it. The place transpired of his eclectic good taste in a mix of contemporary pieces of furniture and antics, which people would have never guessed from him at first sight. The floor were made of dark wood, the wall were in concrete with several pieces of Mexican arts on them, and a red brick wall separating the kitchen to the rest of the flat…. Good graces…. His place had air conditioning!

He placed both hands on each side of his pelvic bone, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath inside his lungs. This girl …. _**Bonnie Bennett**_ …. Was doing a number on him! But he wasn't one to give up so easily. Even if at this point in the game he had no idea what he would give up … Especially tonight of all nights!

A discreet knock at the entrance door made him start and reopen his eyes, before shaking his head to regain his careless – free attitude. He took a few walking steps to reach the large steel door, before taking a last deep breath inside his lungs.

He had texted her his address a few hours ago, and she had responded that she would be at his place around 8:00 pm.

"Hey!" He greeted her, with a smile.

"Hey!" She replied, with a smile of her own.

"I …." He started, before slowly lowering his sight on the length of her.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it …. She was a vision of perfection all by herself!

She was wearing a _**very**_ short jeans skirt, with a pair of black filet knees socks that were flattering her white army boots. To add to the perfect image of her, a low cut neckline – off the shoulders graphic white and black t-shirt was complimenting her outfit. Her hair had been styled with large curls falling down on her shoulders and her back; and a pair of large golden loop pair earrings were the finishing touch of it all.

"Am I supposed to stand in the corridor?" Bonnie asked, with a single shrug.

"What?" Kol shook his head to regain, yet again, a sense of the "here and now". "Oh… of course not, come Bonnie." He invited her to step inside, with a sign of his right hand.

"Thanks." She smile, shyly; before crossing the threshold. "Wow! This place is amazing. And it has air conditioning!" She commented, while scattering the entire loft in one single glance. "It's so urban. I love the light fixtures and the panoramic view of the city." She added, before dropping her backpack on the brown leather sofa.

"This place was a catch back in the days, and it still is now." He agreed, closing the door behind both of their backs.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but … How do you manage to pay for this?" She let it slip her lips, before closing her eyes. "I have no manners. That explains why you took a second job at the center, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Kol agreed, while crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest. "It's your prerogative to ask. After all I'm just an orderly and a physical helper at the center."

"No, no … I didn't meant it that way at all." Bonnie objected vehemently by her words and by touching his left forearm. "It's just that I'm staying in a small bachelor and if you have some tips to give me to get a break like you did with this please; please do share!" She added, teasingly.

"I would share my tips, but I think this flat was one in a lifetime miracle that you won't encounter anytime soon. Though, I truly wish you would." He responded, small laughter escaping his parted lips. "I rented it a few years ago, and at that time the renting market was very low, but … Let just say, it has more than double since then."

"I know, it's ridiculous." Bonnie agreed, with a smile and a nod; before slowly walking by the length of the brick walls to look at the local art. "These arts are from Mexican artists, aren't' they?"

"Yes, the artist name was Pablo Gonzalez. He was a friend of a friend who was exposing these amazing pieces in the streets of Mexico back in the days and … Well, instead of passing one week vacation at drinking tequila shots and enjoy the surf and beaches with friends. I basically find myself broke for buying all his pieces." He confessed, humbly.

"Well, you did a good deed back then." Bonnie complimented him. "But you said … Was?"

"Yes, I did. I don't know what good it did for me to buy all the work he had done though? Since then I heard he passed away from an overdose." Kol lost his smile while telling the story to the brunette. "I guess my brick wall will keep his spirit and paintings alive." He added, lost in his thoughts for a short moment. "I've been from foster home to foster home; I know how hard it is to build a life for yourself."

"It's a sad story." Bonnie commented; while nervously rubbing her hands together. "But you gave it light to it."

"I guess so." Kol agreed, sighing loudly. "Listen … Mm… I bought a fancy bottle of wine but it's a bit early in the evening. Would you like a bottle of beer in the meantime?"

"I would take one, thank you. But only if you tell me something?" Bonnie asked, while continuing to explore the large loft.

"Anything, Bonnie." Kol agreed, before disappearing behind the brick wall.

"Are we're still "on" with the "make belief" that we are an item to get Isabella off my back?" She questioned, biting into her bottom lip.

"Why would you ask that question again?" He questioned, once more; while opening both bottles before reappearing in front of her sight.

"Because I can't make belief, Kol; I'm not made that way." She confessed, while taking the bottle from his hand. "It's either black or white with me."

"What are you saying, Bonnie?" He frowned, wondering the true meaning behind her say, with his heartbeats picking up a range.

"Can I take this bottle to your bathroom?" She asked, while raising it in the air. A nervous laughter escaping her parted lips. "I mean … I guess you have bathroom?"

"Nope! Just some wall arts, a kitchen, a bed and a living room." He winked, playfully. "You'll find it behind the only closed door, at your left, near the bed and windows."

"Thanks!" She blushed, before disappearing behind the closed door with her bottle in hand.

"Hey? I hope you like lasagna?" He shouted, while reaching the oven to get it out. "I wasn't sure what you liked or did not liked so … I guess, lasagna is like a winning dish, right?"

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you clearly from here?" He heard her shout through the door.

"No worries, Bonnie. You'll be surprised when you'll come out." He replied, mostly to himself; before bringing the dish on the table; retracing his steps to get the garlic bread." "I'm sorry for the garlic bread though, but I couldn't imagine Lasagna without it."

"Kol?" He heard Bonnie's call before turning on himself to face the petite brunette who was now standing in front of his sight in her lace black bra and pair of tong.

"What is going on, Bonnie?" He questioned while dropping the basket of garlic bread on the table; astonishment plastered all over his face at the sight of the young woman half naked body.

"I … I can't do make belief, Kol. So let's become fuck buddies for a couple of weeks. I think it'll be easier to make Isabella believe that we are truly together, don't you?" She proposed nervously, while nervously jumping from one foot to the other.

"Wow! I …" He shook his head, before passing a hand through his tangled hair. "I …I'm speechless. There's nothing to answer to that, is there?" he added, dryly; before swirling on himself to reach the kitchen placed behind the bricks wall.

"What did I do? Because you seem really mad." Bonnie questioned, surprised; while following his steps. "I thought that's what you wanted from the start, to jump my bones?"

"You think that I'm mad? Oh that's rich, Bonnie!" Kol commented; before throwing a dirty plate in the sink. "Why would I be mad? You're standing in your sexy lacy bra and tong in front of my sight, no? Obviously what was I thinking buying a fancy bottle of wine and preparing a romantic dinner for you? And what was I thinking buying you flowers?" He snapped at her, before grabbing a fresh bouquet of fresh tulips and daisies left on the counter to place it in her hands. "Hey? Why did I even bought dessert when dessert was obviously offered to me on a silver platter before the main dish?"

"You're definitely mad, and now you're hurting me." Bonnie lowered her head to take a look at the flowers, redness filling her entire face. "And I feel like a "bitch" standing in my underwear in the middle of your kitchen right now; if it's any consolation to you."

"Why?" He shrugged, arms crossed over his chest. "You obviously thought I was exactly what Isabella said I was, no? A player who will help you only to get your ass in my bed."

"I am so sorry." Bonnie presented her deepest apologies, tears filling her eyes. "I don't know what I thought? I'm not that kind of girl either… It's just that …" She stammered, trying to explain her deepest fears to him. "I'm not good at this, Kol; the problem is me, it's not you."

"That doesn't help, Bonnie." He commented.

"You cooked a lasagna for me?" She realized, with much surprise perceived in her tone of voice. She turned on herself, lowering the flowers on the table, while scattering the nice bottle of red wine, the clean tablecloth and nice dishes.

"I guess I'm a fool like that." He replied, toneless; turning his head in the opposite side of her standing position.

"I'll …. I'll go dress and live then." She stammered, nervously; rushing back to the bathroom, before pushing her back on the closed door, her body sliding down to the floor, with tears running fluently on both of her cheeks.

* * *

When Bonnie got out of the bathroom, she saw the young man sipping his bottle of beer and staring at the blackness over the city, while standing in front of the panoramic set of windows.

"Thanks for the beer." She thanked him, before rapidly walking behind the brick wall to drop the bottle in the recycling basket; only to retrace her steps to pick her backpack left on the leather sofa. "I … I'll see myself out. I'm …. I'm truly sorry, Kol. I swear that I'll think of something to make it up to you."

"No apology necessary, Bonnie; goodnight." Kol replied, toneless.

"Goodnight." She nodded, before leaving the loft silently.

"Wow! That was without a doubt the worst date of your entire miserable life, Kol!" He commented to himself, gulping the rest of his beer; before dropping the bottle on a side table and reaching the sofa to lay down on it.

He closed his eyes, his right forearm placed over his eyes, trying to make sense of what he had done wrong and what he could have changed to avoid this enormous emotional roller coaster between Bonnie and himself.

And if he thought two seconds about it; it's her who has invited herself to his place, not the other way around! I guess the girl wasn't able to accept _**help**_ from anyone without dully pay her fees for it; and she had thought that she needed to do so with him. In many ways they had more in common then what he had firstly thought.

He rose himself back into a sitting position, before grabbing his cellphone left on the coffee table to start writing Bonnie a quick text message in which he would present his apologies for being an ass; when he was suddenly stopped in his momentum by a discreet knock at the front door.

"Just a minute, OK?!" He yelled, through the panel while raising back on both of his legs.

It must be Jerry, the janitor of the building. From time to time, the sixty-something year's old man was popping to chat with him. He walked toward the door, before grabbing the handle to stand once more in front of _**Bonnie Bennett**_ – relieving her arrival for the second time around in a time space of less than an hour.

"Hi!" The nurse waved her right hand at him, awkwardly. "I know I'm late. I hope I can be forgiven? I finished my shift thirty minutes late. Aren't you inviting me inside?" She speed-up her sentence without even taking a single intake of air, before inviting herself inside his loft for the second time this evening.

"Bonnie… What are you doing?" Kol questioned, surprise plastered all over his face; before closing the door, once more, behind both of their backs.

"Wow! You have a nice place, Kol!" She played her role to the perfection, before dropping her backpack on the exact same spot she had done it earlier. "There's a liquors store down your building, so I picked up a Tequila bottle." She swirled on herself, withdrawing the bottle from a brown paper bag. "There wasn't any fancy bottles of wine to buy, but I see there is one on the table already. And … It smells delicious! Did you cook a lasagna?"

"What is this, Bonnie?" He asked, once more; while grabbing the bottle from her hands, before lowering it on the coffee table.

"I thought this was a first date, was I wrong?" She asked, biting her bottom lip; while redness filled her cheeks and tremored her voice.

"If we do this…. We can't go back." He cupped her face in both of his hands to raise her head and stare into her eyes.

"Kol, I'm so, so sorry. If you let me, I just want to make this right." She begged for his forgiveness; wrapping her hands around his wrists.

With all her efforts, Bonnie finally managed to trigger a ghost of a smile on his lips, before she could see him lower his head to bless her lips of quick peck.

"The lasagna must be cold now, though?" He commented, smiling; while mouthing the words over her parted lips.

"We could re-heat it a few minutes in the oven?" She suggested with a shrug.

"You have a deal, Bonnie Bennett." He winked, playfully; before grabbing her right hand to pull her toward the kitchen.

* * *

"You know this wine is actually really good." Bonnie commented, holding the glass in her right hand; while casually sitting on the leather sofa with her feet placed underneath her butt cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it." Kol replied, grinning at her. "And the lasagna?"

"It was a good recipe, except for the edges that were a bit too crispy." She teased, winking; while taking another sip of her glass.

"Hey? It's your fault Miss Bonnie Bennett, if we had to re-heat it." He pointed an accusatory finger at her face.

"You mean the fault of the annoying person who came before me?" She added, pushing his hand away with a discreet laughter escaping her throat.

"Yeah… But we won't talk about her anymore." He winked, playfully.

"But the caramel flan was a 10 on 10!" Bonnie complimented.

"Wow! I scored big on that one! A 10 on 10, really?" Kol questioned, lowering his head on the backseat.

"It's actually my favorite dessert." She confessed, smiling; while dropping her empty glass on the coffee table. "Which was kind of weird when I was a little girl because while the other children were asking for chocolate bars or ice cream, I was asking with a French accent for a: _**flan au caramel.**_ "

"So, you were a pain in the ass even back then?" He teased, winking.

"Hey! Be nice would you?" She scolded him, her closed fist hitting his left upper arm as retribution for his teasing insult.

"You want me to make coffee?" Kol proposed, politely.

"Nah … I won't be able to sleep later on." She shook her head. "But thanks!"

"Do you work tomorrow?" He asked.

"I took someone else's night shift so I start in the afternoon. I need to make extra money if I want to live like you do one day." She teased, lowering her head on the head rest. "Are you working in the morning?"

"Hey! I work hard for a living." He protested, winking. "And no, I start working at the center at one." He shook his head, smiling. "You want to see something cool?"

"Sure." She agreed, with a smile.

He rose back on his legs, before walking toward a set of switches placed on the wall, before closing all the lights.

"Look at the windows." He instructed, before regaining his sitting place on the sofa.

"Oh my God, Kol! Look at all the city lights. It's so magical and cool!" She exclaimed, which much enthusiasm perceived in her voice.

"Come! Lay down with me?" He grabbed her left hand while gently pulling her toward him. "I promise to be a gentleman."

"OK." She agreed, watching him lay down with his head now resting on a fluffy pillow, before cuddling by his side, her left hand placed over his chest. "I never thought the city could look so beautiful with all its lights and the reflection of the moon."

"Pretty cool, mm? Most of the times I fell asleep while watching the lights through the windows." He commented, while playing with her hair. "It calms me down."

"Maybe the lights of the night from your windows could calm me down from Isabella's attacks?" Bonnie wondered, out loud; while triggering a burst of laughter from both herself and her sofa companion.

"I think nothing could calm you down when that bitch is concern." He commented; wiping his eyes from the laughing tears. "Though, you're are mostly welcome to come here and lay down on my sofa whenever you want, Bonnie Bennett." He added, kissing the top of her head.

"You're a good guy, Kol." Bonnie whispered; tracing circle on his chest, over his shirt.

"You're not so bad yourself, Bonnie." He commented, smiling. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Whatever you want to know." She agreed.

"What made you freaked out earlier?" He questioned, frowning.

"You mean when my crazy twin sister barged inside your loft and undressed herself in her underwear?" She retraced in words her bad move, burying her face in his chest.

"Hey?" He laughed, grabbing her chin to make her look at him. "I'm not against a bit of striptease from time to time, Bonnie; but I prefer it to be after the real dessert." He winked, playfully.

"You're entirely entitled to laugh at my expense, Kol; it was horrible and I treated you like dirt." She lowered her head back inside the hollow of his armpit. "And your deodorant smell very nice by the way."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." He responded, smirking. "Tell me more?"

"I have nothing against you." She rose her head to stare at him in the loft penumbra. "You're a good guy. You're kind, considerate, funny, sexy…"

"You think I'm sexy?" He teased, smiling; while pushing a few curls behind her ears.

"I worked my ass off to obtain my bachelor degree as an O.R. nurse, Kol. And the day I got it I promised myself that I wouldn't throw it away by …" She started explaining before being cut by him.

"…by undressing yourself in front of a guy?" He teased some more.

"No! By getting too serious with someone." She finished explaining.

"I get you." He nodded, softly tracing with the tips of his fingers the lines of her cheeks and jaw. "But what if it was inevitable, what would you do then?" He whispered, before brushing her lips of a quick kiss.

"I don't know, and that's what I'm mostly afraid of." She whispered the words on top of his lips, straddling his thighs to sit over his pelvic bone.

"What is this, Bonnie?" He questioned, raising his upper body into a sitting position, his right arm wrapping around her waist, while his left hand grabbed the base of her neck. "Don't play with me this time; I don't think I could handle it."

"I'm not." She shook her head. "I think … I think we both deserve to be close to each other tonight." She explained herself in a low voice, with her fingers wrapped behind his neck. "I … I don't think a make out session on your leather sofa would change my plan much after all. As long as we don't cross second base?"

"Mm…. Really, you don't think so?" Kol asked, teasingly. "And that make out session you're talking about; does it involve me caressing your hips and breasts while sliding my lips on the tender curves of your neck?" He questioned, some more; while putting his words into action. His lips tracing a line of fire up the right side of her neck; both of his hands cupping her breasts underneath the t-shirt she was wearing.

"I think …" Bonnie closed her eyes, tilting her head backward to grant him more access to her skin. "I think I can allow you to caress me that way as well as kissing me." She added, out of breath. "Especially, while I can feel you're so affected by it all."

"Are you talking about " _ **Charlie**_ ", because the " _ **big**_ " guy is truly affected by it all, you know?" Kol agreed, half- serious, with a nod.

" _ **Charlie**_?" She repeated, before bursting into laughter. "You nick-named your "penis" – _**Charlie**_ , Kol?"

"Well… It's a nice nickname would you say?" He winked, playfully; before wrapping his arms around her. "Kiss me baby? Let's make out on my "second-hand" leather sofa all night."

"Second-hand? Really? I can't believe it! How do you find these deal, Kol, seriously?" She questioned, lowering her sight on the fine Italian leather.

"Shut up, Bonnie." He cupped her face before crashing his lips on her parted ones.

* * *

 _ **Friday, the firm, 11:15 am….**_

"I can do this! I'm a female surgeon for God sake … Therefore, I-CAN-DO-THIS!" Katherine Pierce said out loud, nodding once to give herself courage, before raising her head to take a look at the skyscraper in front of her sight. "I'll be calm. I'll present myself at the reception, I'll enter his office. I'll give him the documents. I'll exchange a few polite sentences and I'll be on my way!"

She crossed the street and entered the tall building by the revolving doors, her tennis shoes silencing her arrival at the main reception desk.

It had took her forever to dress herself this morning, and only God knew why (and this was a pun intended … really!). God truly knew that it was because of Elijah Mikaelson that her entire wardrobe was now lying down on her bed. And that it would take her forever tonight to place everything back in her wardrobe.

The heatwave was still persisting, so …She had opted for a wide legs pair of black linen pants, with a flowery black and white – off the shoulders blouse, and had put her unruly curls into a loose bun on top of her head. But now she was hating herself for such a bold move, while raising the elastic of her blouse up her upper arm at every chance that she got! What could have possessed her to show so much skin? Even in a heatwave! It was not a "what", but more of a _**"who"**_!

"Can I help you?" The guard of the building asked politely.

"Mikaelson and Lockwood law firm, please? Which floor is it?" Katherine inquired, nervously.

"It's on the top floor, Miss?" He inquired her name.

"Piece… Doctor Katherine Pierce." She replied, with a shy smile. "I'm visiting the lawyer, Elijah Mikealson?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Pierce, but it is the protocol to call the receptionist of the top floor to ask for a permission to accede the elevator." He informed her, before grabbing the handset of his phone to call. "Good day Miss Louisa, I have a Doctor Katherine Piece downstairs for Mister Mikealson? Yes, yes … Of course, I will direct her to you." He hung up with a smile. "Doctor Pierce, you go straight to the left corridor, the elevator is the last in line."

"Thank you." She nodded, before moving toward the said corridor and elevator.

* * *

The elevator door opened directly over the modern reception area, where an elegant sixty-something years old woman, greeted her of a smile, before raising on her legs from behind her desk/counter.

"Good day. You must be Doctor Katherine Pierce I presume?" The amicable lady asked; while taking a few steps to go around her desk.

"Yes. I am she. I was wondering if …" Katherine started asking, politely; before being pulled into a hug. "Oh!"

"You're as beautiful as I thought you would be, my dear." Louisa greeted her, with much sincerity perceived in her tone of voice.

"Oh … Well, I … eh…thank you." Katherine stammered, nervously; before gently pushing herself at arm length of the friendly embrace. "Do I know you?"

"Where are my manners, my dear?" Louisa rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I'm Louisa. I've been working for Mister Mikealson at the firm for many, many years now." She explained. "I've heard so much about you from Mister Mikaelson. My enthusiasm was probably a bit much, but … I'm so thankful of the kind medical help you gave our beloved Caroline." She added, truthfully. "Plus, I'm happy to see that you took some time from your busy schedule to visit Mister Mikealson. You're so perfect for him! He has quite a high standard of taste, if you see what I mean?"

"Actually, I'm only here for …" The tall brunette tried to place a word, without truly succeeding at her task; redness filling her cheeks.

"Give me the chance to tell him that you are here, Doctor Pierce." Louisa cut her dry, while pushing a red button on her phone.

"Yes Louisa?" Elijah' voice was heard on the speaker; triggering goosebumps all over Katherine's body.

"Doctor Katherine Piece is here to see you, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa informed, enthusiastically.

"Bring her to my office, would you?" Elijah asked his receptionist, politely.

"Of course, Mister Mikealson." Louisa concluded, smiling. "Right this way, my dear." She signed the brunette to follow her down a large corridor. "Can I offer you a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you." She declined, politely; holding her small leather suitcase close to her chest to give herself countenance.

"This way." Louisa finally opened one of the double gigantic doors, to help Katherine enter the office before her.

"Katherine." She rose her head at the sound of his voice, only to see him stand behind his desk; his back turned to the panoramic view of the city, a smile plastered on his lips.

He wore a black polo, with a classic pair of black trousers. His present outfit probably explained by the office policy of "casual Friday".

"Mister Mikaelson." She greeted, politely; and with a nod. Her heart playing rapid drum in her chest.

"I was telling Doctor Pierce that we were all so grateful for the medical help she granted our Caroline the past few months." Louisa commented, while curiously glancing at both of them.

"We surely are… very grateful." Elijah nodded, his sight locked with Katherine's, who kept her suitcase glued to her chest. "Is there something else, Louisa?"

"No, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa shook her head, smiling. "It will be _**my outmost**_ pleasure to leave the two of you alone." She commented, taking a few steps back to leave the office, while closing the door behind her.

"I … I wasn't aware you had a _**Cheryl**_ at your office?" Katherine commented, with a shy smile.

Elijah leaned his head backward before bursting into laughter.

"Touché! I have one of those too." He agreed, before taking a few steps to reach her standing position. "Did Louisa proposed you to plan our wedding, yet?"

"What? No … Why are you saying that? The idea is preposterous!" Katherine asked, shaking her head; shocked by the single thought…. Or was it really?

"Because, she's taken a liking to you and she won't let go of the idea anytime soon." Elijah whispered, in conspiracy; while lowering his upper body near hers.

"Well … You… You need to tell her that we are essentially …" She stammered nervously, while taking a few steps back, only to bump her bottom to a conference table.

"Yes? What are we exactly, Katherine? Sexting buddies?" He asked her, a large grin raising the left side of his lips; before gently pulling her leather suitcase out of her arms. "The last copies of Caroline's medical form are inside I presume?" He questioned, before throwing the said suitcase on the leather sofa.

"Yes." She confirmed; before swallowing a lump in her throat.

"What took you so long, Katherine?" He questioned, placing both of his hands on the table, on each side of her hips.

"What… What do you mean by that?" She questioned, her sight locked with his.

"We talked on the phone Wednesday, this is Friday now." He stipulated the obvious. "Why did you wait so long to come to me?"

"Well, I…. I am a female surgeon; I … I was busy at the hospital and … I …" She tried to explain; redness filling both of her cheeks while feeling the heat of his body reaching her own.

"I prefer your hair down." He commented, simply; before pulling the pin that held her loose hairdo together, only to free a cascade of brown curls down her shoulders and back. "You're so beautiful this way. Why did you put them up?"

"Well, I don't know if you are aware but there's a heatwave…" She started explaining the obvious herself.

"Outside or inside - The heatwave I mean?" He teased, whispering the words near her left ear while softly biting into her earlobe; his hands languorously sliding from the sides of her hips, upward to the small of her back to finally stop their trail to cup her breasts. "Why did you choose to wear that gypsy blouse? Very daring of your Doctor Pierce; an off-the-shoulders that would grant my lips perfect access to your neck...shoulders and cleavage." He continued whispering, his lips sliding down her neck, between kisses and soft bite left on her skin. "Because you knew that I would devour every inch of what was offered to me so willingly." He added, before pulling on the fabric of her arms to lower the elastic down allowing him to see the lace red bra underneath it.

At this point in time, all coherent thoughts or urgency to stop him from getting so close to her had left Katherine's brain. Her hands had obviously a mind of her own and were now placed at the base of his neck, to either grab a hand full of his dark hair or bring his lips in closer contact with her skin, that were now tracing a line of fire in her neckline, up-the-line of lace of her bra.

"Elijah!" She cried, in the middle of moaning sounds escaping her throat; with his full hungry lips moving back-up to her jaw to finally capture her cry by crashing over her parted ones.

She had never been kissed with such passion by a man before and she thanked all the Saints above in heaven for the existence of the table behind her back that was steadying her standing position, or she would have certainly fainted at his feet by now!

"Eli… Elijah…" She mouthed his name on top of his demanding lips.

"What?" He questioned, cupping her face while softly nibbling at her bottom lip.

"I … Is there a camera?" She questioned, nervously.

"Why? You want to watch our make-out session later?" He questioned, a small laughter escaping his parted lips.

"It's not funny!" She scolded him. "There … There are cameras in the reception area."

"Yes, for security purpose, but not in my office." He reassured her, a large grin spreading over his face. "For a minute, Doctor Pierce, I thought you were a kicky one." He winked, playfully, before starting to kiss her again.

"Elijah … I … I want you to stop." She begged him to do.

"OK, OK … I am." He agreed, with a nod; before gently raising the sleeves of her blouse up her forearms. "See. You just have to ask me, and I will."

"No, you don't understand… I want you to stop … Because… Because I can't do this with you." She informed him, under a sobbing sound; tears filling up her eyes.

"Katherine, baby … Look at me… Look into my eyes, I beg of you." He gently ordered her to do. "Since the first day we have met, there was this strong connection between us. You can deny that fact anymore, can you?"

She slowly shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"OK, so … Look into my eyes and understand what I'm saying: I know, baby, I know…" He told her, bluntly. "I know the truth, Katherine; and it doesn't change anything about me wanting to be with you."

"What are you saying?" She replied, horrified; while grabbing his wrists to push his hands at arm length.

"You know what I'm saying." He repeated to her, before lowering his sight on her leg; to explicitly making her understand.

"That is not of your business!" She snapped, angrily at him; before promptly stepping away from him to reach the sofa where her suitcase was.

"Katherine, please listen to me?" He begged her to do.

She opened the suitcase with her shaking hands, taking a few unsteady walking steps to reach the opposite site of the large office, before grabbing a pile of copies inside to finally throw them on his desktop.

"Here are the last papers of Caroline Forbes's medical files." She informed him; wiping the tears off her face. "I never want to hear from you again." She warned him, before rushing out of the office.

Elijah started pacing back and forth on the length of the Persian rug placed in front of his large desk, with his hands nervously brushing his tangled hair.

"Mister Mikaelson, what did make Doctor Piece rush outside your office in such a hurry?" Louisa questioned, dumbfounded; while entering his office space.

"Don't start with me, Louisa!" Elijah pointed a forbidden finger toward his receptionist.

"I will certainly start and finish with you, Mister Mikaelson!" She scolded him, dryly. "The poor girl was sobbing like a Madeleine!"

"It's my fault, it's all my fault, OK!" He exclaimed, furious at himself. "I pushed her toward her limits and I shouldn't have."

"I'm listening." Louisa joined her hands in front of her chest, chin rose.

"I've discovered something about Katherine, and …" He started, nervously biting into his bottom lip; before inhaling a deep breath inside his lungs.

"Did you "snoop" in her private life? Or threaten someone she loves?" Louisa questioned; horror plastered on her face.

"No! Of course not!" He denied, firmly. "I've put two and two together, and figured something very personal about her, that is how my lawyer brain works, Louisa."

"May I ask what it is? I promise to keep it as a secret with me in my grave if necessary?" She suggested.

He held his pacing; eyes closed, with both hands placed on each side of his pelvic bone.

"Eh… Katherine… She has a prosthetic leg." Elijah confessed to his receptionist.

"Oh dear!" Louisa commented; a hand now placed over her chest in a compassion gesture. "No wonder she was so upset that you knew about it. She wanted to be viewed by you as a beautiful, vibrant, sexy, capable woman a while longer."

"But for God sake, she is a sexy and capable woman, Louisa!" Elijah denied her say, vehemently.

"Well, you know what I mean, Mister Mikaelson. We, the both of us, are still thinking highly of her, nothing has changed." Louisa tried to explain. "But obviously for Doctor Pierce, it is a struggling that she has to live with every day of her life now."

"I know … It wasn't one my brightest of ideas to share that I knew about her leg, I know!" Elijah scolded himself.

"Well, no it wasn't your brightest of ideas for sure; I'll give you that." Louisa agreed, with a frown. "But, your heart was still in a good place, Mister Mikealson. It is just that she needed time to feel comfortable and safe with you. The confession of her handicap should have come from her lips to you and not the other way around."

"I know … I'm screwed now." Elijah swore out loud a couple of times

"Oh… I don't believe that you are for a second!" Louisa contradicted, with a bright smile blessing her lips; before turning on her heels to leave his office.

"Louisa, wait! What… What makes you think otherwise?" He questioned, nervously.

"Well, it's kind of easy to answer that question, Mister Mikaeslon; isn't it obvious to you?" She winked, playfully.

"No, it's not at all obvious to me, Louisa!" Elijah responded, impatiently.

"It would be to a blind, Mister Mikaelson. No pun intended to our poor Caroline – Because I think she would have felt it if she had been standing with me in the room when I invited Miss Katherine to enter your office." Louisa stretched her time to the limit, while making him roll his eyes in the process.

"Will you tell me anytime soon?" He asked, under clenched teeth.

"Doctor Katherine Pierce is crazy about you; she'll be back in her own terms at her own pace." She concluded, before closing the door behind her back, leaving her boss speechless.

* * *

This story is taking my heart in hostage. I hope it does exactly the same to you, my readers.

Thank you for your support!


	6. Chapter 6

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **Lovely Vero writer's note** **:**

Hi guys!

First off, sorry for the long delay between chapter 4 and chapter 5. Unfortunately, both November and December had been busy months for me (like a lot of you, I'm sure), equally at work and handling my personal life, but in the middle of all this craziness I've managed to write the next LONG chapter for you.

So, my challenge for this present update was to reunite the six characters together in one single location; which at this point of the story seemed almost none feasible. After thinking of the best way to do it for days; I think I've managed to make it happen in a logical way.

I take this opportunity, my dear readers, to wish you a **Happy New Year 2019** ; filled with love, tender and care, prosperity and good health for you and your love ones.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Song inspiration: " **Power over me"** from _**Dermot Kennedy**_

 _ **(This is an awesome song; check it out!)**_

 _ **Chorus:**_

You've got that power over me… My, my, everything I hold dear resides in those eyes.

You've got that power over me… My, my, the only one I know, the only one on my mind.

* * *

 _ **Santa Rosa Hospital, 1 month later…  
Nurses' station desk, 09:03 am…**_

Bonnie Bennett hurried her walking steps to reach the reception desk while rolling her head to relax the tense muscles of her neck.

"You're hanging in there, Nurse Bennett?" Cheryl asked, taking a glimpse at her from the corner of her eyes. "Maybe you're in a serious need of a nap."

"I'm fine, Cheryl. I laid myself down in one of the nurses' lounges a few hours ago." Bonnie reassured her with a nod and a yawn.

"Mm…" Cheryl eyed her suspiciously. "I remember those double shifts. It was truly hard to cope with them. They were certainly killing me little by little." She commented, shaking her head at the memory.

"What is killing me, Cheryl; it's this horrible virus that took everybody by surprise when the colder air filled spring after the heatwave we had to endure. Now half of the staff is sick and that is without counting the patients." Bonnie complained with a long sigh escaping her parted lips, before asking: "I love the extra money, don't get me wrong, it's hard to say no to that. But, I'm also jealous of you, you're not obligated to do those double shifts anymore."

"That is one of the many privileges of becoming a _**Queen**_ in this hospital." The head nurse strengthened her back while raising her chin. "Nurse Bennett… Mm, mm. mm…Yes, I am the _**Queen**_. The one and only! Fear the _**Queen**_ , kneel in front of the _**Queen**_ , and obey the _**Queen**_!"

"Who's the Queen?" Kol asked, while approaching the station area; before grabbing one of the charts on the rack.

Cheryl narrowed her eyes on the young man before crossing both of her arms in front of her chest.

"Kol?" Bonnie whispered his name for his ears only; while discreetly nodding toward Cheryl.

"Mm?" Kol glanced at the petite nurse, unresponsive at first; before finally comprehend Bonnie's friendly hint. "Oh! Of course, you! You are the Queen, Cheryl!" He pointed his right hand toward the head nurse. "I shall make a reverence in front of your royal highness!" He bend his upper body in front of the counter.

"Mm…You better believe it; of that I am, Kol!" Cheryl agreed, with a nod. "And you better believe that my eyes are on you at all times." She added, before turning on herself to pick the handset of the central station phone.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted (his right hand placed at his temple); before winking at Bonnie.

"One day you won't be able to get yourself out of the hole you're digging yourself into." The bi-racial nurse commented, under a chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll be the one to save me from the Queen if ever that would happen." Kol teased; leaning the right side of his body on the counter. "We barely spoke the last month, Bonnie; are you avoiding me? You know, since…The date that wasn't one?" He questioned, winking once more, but with a more serious undertone perceived in his voice.

"Are you kidding me, Kol? Weren't you swamped with work the past two weeks? Didn't you work your ass off as much as me?" Bonnie questioned, dumbfounded.

"That virus has truly put a bad hold on everybody; did it ever!" He agreed, with a nod.

"I saw you at the pub last week. That counts, no?" Bonnie questioned, with a shrug.

"We shared a couple of tequila shots with the boys and we exchanged two sentences." Kol reminded her; while closing the space between them. "I'm just wondering if your twin-sister is making a comeback." He questioned, with an adorable puppy face. "I thought you liked our time together?"

"The puppy face, really?" She titled her head. "I was paged for an emergency, remember?"

"Right! You were paged." He nodded, grinning. "It's just that …" He added, the tips of his fingers brushing her right forearm in sensual caresses; while triggering goosebumps in Bonnie's spine. " _ **Charlie**_ misses you a lot."

"Oh, really? _**Charlie**_ misses me, does he? How so _**Charlie-like**_ of him." She replied; gently pushing his hand away while biting her bottom lip to forbid herself to burst into laughter.

"You know how _**Charlie**_ is a stand-up guy, right?" He mocked, before gently elbowing her. "Stand-up guy…Caught the idea?" He winked, some more.

"Oh … You're bad!" She busted into laughter.

"Who's Charlie?" Cheryl (who had ended her call) questioned; suspiciously.

"Mm?" They both hummed the sound; freezing their movements on spot. "Who?"

"The one you're talking about; that Charlie guy?" Cheryl questioned, some more.

"Oh! It's someone we both know. No one important." Bonnie replied, casually; redness filling her cheeks.

"Yeah… It's a mutual friend we have." Kol gave more weight to her say; a large grin raising the right side of his lips.

"You two have a mutual friend?" Cheryl arched an eyebrow, suspiciously. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Hey? That is kind of insulting, Cheryl. We …We both know Caroline Forbes." Kol protested vehemently; redness filling his face.

"It's a guy we've both met at the pub." Bonnie added, with a shrug.

"Like she is saying … It's just a _**dude**_." Kol confirmed, while lying through his teeth.

"Mm…" The head nurse hummed the sound; before having her attention divert to the delivery man who was standing in front of her side of the counter. "Let me guess?" She arched an eyebrow at the tall man who was holding a dozen of pink roses placed in a crystal vase. "A delivery for Doctor Katherine Pierce?"

"Yes. Could you sign here, please?" The delivery man confirmed with a nod, before asking: "How did you know?"

"Let just say that Dr. Pierce had received quite a few the past month." Cheryl replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, she is certainly a lucky lady." The delivery commented with a wink, before gently pulling the signed paper from Cheryl' hands, with a last salute of his head.

"What number is that one?" Kol asked, grinning.

"Twenty-eighth bouquet of flowers." The head nurse replied with a long sigh. "And believe me, she won't accept this one if she has declined all the others."

"Well, he's maybe a lot of things, but we can't say that Mister Mikaelson isn't persistent or a romantic; can we?" Bonnie commented. "Plus, look how beautiful these roses are?" She added, while touching the petals. "They feel like silk."

"I'm sure that a beautiful woman like you must have received some flowers in your lifetime, Nurse Bennett?" Kol commented, with a discreet wink.

"Maybe." Bonnie replied, redness filling her cheeks. "But, I'm not one to brag about it; Kol."

"I bet if a man gave you flowers that would touch your heart." He added, smirking.

"Ok, children. Act professional and casual; Doctor Pierce if approaching." Cheryl warned them in a low whisper. "We don't want the repeat of what happened one month ago, do we?"

Bonnie promptly grabbed a file on the rack, while Kol started filling a chart.

"Good morning, Doctor Pierce." Cheryl greeted, in a reserve voice.

"Good morning, Cheryl." The tall brunette, replied; while approaching the counter, eyeing and greeting both Bonnie and Kol with a nod. "Do you have the Benson file?"

"Doctor Pierce." They saluted, both in a toneless way.

"Of course, Doctor Pierce." Cheryl replied, before handing her the file.

"Thank you, Cheryl." She replied, courteously; raising both eyebrows at the insistent glance of the head nurse and the two other comrades. "Is there something else?"

"Well, you have received another bouquet of fresh flowers." Cheryl informed, while grabbing the vase. "This time they are pink roses."

"I've told you many times already, Cheryl; Dispose of them as you please; give it … Give it to the secretaries department, for what I care!" Katherine replied, dryly; and with a dismissal wave of her right hand.

"They have received one two days ago already." The head nurse informed, with a long sigh.

"Then the obstetric department." Katherine suggested some more; frustration perceived in her tone of voice.

"They have received one too." Cheryl replied with a sigh. "All departments of this hospital have received one."

"Well, I don't care what you do with these… These flowers!" Katherine lashed out while quickly eyeing the bouquet. "Put it in the garbage, give it to a patient, to anyone! Just don't bother me with them anymore!" She added, before grabbing the needed file, only to swirl on herself to hurry her steps toward the elevators.

"Wow!" Kol commented, with a long whistle. "She got it bad for him!"

"What makes you say that?" Bonnie questioned, smiling.

"Well, if only for the fact that she is still snapping at the mention of the flowers he has send for her." Kol came to the single conclusion.

"So… You're telling us that when I am snapping at the simple mention of your name, that means I got it bad for you?" Cheryl commented, while triggering a burst of laughter from Bonnie.

"Ouch! That's like you just threw an arrow in my heart just now, Cheryl!" Kol mocked; both hands placed over his chest. "It doesn't because you're not sporting my hickeys in your neck."

"God forbid!" Cheryl signed a cross in front of her chest. "Now; I'll be haunted all day with that horrific image in my head." She commented, before turning on her heels to answer the phone.

"You just gave Cheryl nightmare for life." Bonnie commented, with a smile.

"I'm way more interested into giving you hot dreams that will haunt your nights, Bonnie Bennett." He whispered, brushing the petite brunette' back with his bulged chest while gently biting her right earlobe.

"Kol … Stop it!" She chuckled while gently pushing him at distance.

"I'll stop if you promise to call me later or come see me at my place the moment you'll be free." He bargained, unwavering.

"We'll see!" She shrugged. "But if I'm not available, you'll still have Cheryl." She added, playfully. "Now go work!"

"You wish! And yes Miss Bennett – your wish is my command!" He winked, before stepping away while humming a few notes of a popular song.

* * *

 _ **Children' wing, 10:45 am…**_

Eric ran through the corridors of the children wing of the Santa Clara Hospital. Taking several halts to check: the nurses and orderlies lounge, the playground for children, the different nurses' stations, but without finding a single sign of Kol.

"Hey? This is not a sidewalk where you can run as you please! There are children in this wing, you know?!" A petite redhead nurse scolded him the second he bumped into her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. There's an emergency." Eric presented his deepest apologies, while finally holding his pace by placing both hands on each side of the nurse's arms. "I'm trying to find one of the orderlies. He's my friend."

"Early thirty, tall, dark brown hair, cute as a puppy who just been born?" A blonde nurse asked, from her sitting position behind a reception desk.

"It could be him, yes!" Eric replied, nodding.

"I saw him enter the supplies room a few minutes ago." She pointed toward the far end of the corridor.

"Thank you!" Eric nodded, appreciative of the nurse's help.

"You can let me go now, you know?" The redhead darted her narrowed sight on him.

"Oh … Right! Sorry again." Eric released her from the firm grip of his hands. "I'm Eric by the way."

"Nice!" She commented, toneless. "And I am…. not interested!" She added, with a twisted smile, before swirling on her feet to reprise her walk toward a patient room.

"Wow! She has an attitude or is it just me?" Eric shook her head, dumbstruck.

"Oh it's not just you!" The blonde nurse replied. "And this is one of her good day today. You should find your friend if it is urgent."

"Yes, you're right. Thanks!" Eric saluted her one last time, before hurrying his steps.

* * *

"Kol?" Eric shouted his friend' name, while taking his first steps inside the supplies room.

"Yap! Who wants to know?" Kol replied, a pen placed between his lips; while grabbing a few cups from a shelf. "Eric?" He finally recognized the voice of his friend while turning his head in his direction.

"Yes man!" He replied, lowering his upper body down (hands placed over his knees) to catch his breath. "I searched for you everywhere!"

"What is it?" Kol questioned, both hands dropping the cups on his cart.

"It's Bonnie. Isabella has strike again, and this time it wasn't pretty; man." His friend started explaining. "I think they'll kill each other if you're not coming soon."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Kol grabbed the cart, before swirling it on its heels to follow his friend out of the supplies room.

"One of the palliative patients has died and Isabella is blaming Bonnie for it." Eric explained, quickly. "Something about mixing medication or adding a dose; I'm not sure of the exact details. Bonnie is now under investigation with the Board."

"Damn it!" Kol growled, unhappy. "Where are they now?"

"Battling out in the lockers and showers room." Eric informed him.

"I swear that I'll find a way to kill Isabella this time around!" Kol threaten his enemy, between clenched teeth; before placing his cart near the blonde nurse' desk who had helped Eric earlier.

"Could you keep an eye on this cart?" He asked of her.

"Sure handsome!" She winked at him, seductively.

"Thanks!" Kol replied with a nod; rushing his steps to rapidly reach the elevators, before pushing the call button.

"Hey, Kol? You could wait for me you know?" Eric complained, while starting to run to catch the elevator with his friend.

"Well hurry up, Eric!" Kol shouted, while holding the elevator' door open.

"Hey? What did I tell you about not running in the corridors of the children wing?" The redhead yelled at Eric; appearing out of nowhere. "What's your name again? Don't think I won't report you, because I will!"

"My name?" Eric managed to respond, diving head first inside the elevator cabin. "I'm … Not interested either!"

* * *

 _ **Showers and lockers room, 11:02 am…**_

"What did I ever do to you, Isabella?" Bonnie pointed a finger underneath her assailant nose.

"I would lower your tone of voice if I was you, Bonnie." Isabella rose her chin, in a confrontation manner; while keeping her arms crossed over her raising chest. "After all there are quite a large number of witnesses in this room."

"Half of them are your group of followers that would probably lie for you." Bonnie added, dryly.

"Listen, Bonnie. You did not do anything to me, per say. Don't act like I'm a minded to put you down, because that is certainly not my intention." Isabella responded, a pernicious smile raising both corners of her full lips. "But it was my duty as a nurse of this hospital to report you for the medical error you just made on poor Mister Birkins."

"For the last time: I-did-not-increase-the-medication-in-his-ivy!" Bonnie repeated for the numerous times, a straight finger pointed toward her own chest.

"Well, the facts are saying otherwise, obviously it's not my place to decide if you did or not; but it was certainly mine to report you to the board of nurses." She added, shrugging; indifferent by Bonnie's turmoil.

"You could have talked to me beforehand." Bonnie exclaimed, dumbstruck by her meanness.

"No! She would not have talk to you. That is not how Isabella MacDonald works, Bonnie." They both heard Kol's voice (who had just entered the room with Eric close by on his heels); before turning their heads to stare at him. "You know why? Because she is a _**bitch**_ with a capital "B" who set you up and probably killed the poor man all by herself!" He lashed out, before placing himself near both women' standing positions.

"Oh look; Bonnie! How chivalrous of your _**boyfriend**_ to come rushing to save your ass from poor little me!" Isabella mocked, while placing her right palm in front of her chest. "I think you have the facts backward, Kol. Your girlfriend killed the poor man, it wasn't me!" She added, slyly.

"Oh believe me, I know they aren't facts, Isabella; simply because you set this up!" Kol replied; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body.

"Isn't it the sweetest thing ever to think that your better half can't make mistakes?" Isabella commented, smirking.

Kol took a step forward with the mere intention to grab Isabella by her left arm, before coming to a halt, while Bonnie's body barricaded him behind an invisible line forbidding him to touch his female enemy.

"Kol… Please, let me handle this!" Bonnie begged of him, while grabbing both of his forearms. "She wants you to lose it. Don't give her that satisfaction." She added, in a low whisper; her sight locked with his dilated pupils.

"Come on, Man … She is not worth it." Eric commented, himself; while grabbing his right shoulder by behind.

"Are you their cavalry, Eric?" The pernicious blonde added, grinning. "Will you save them both from their own downfall? Such a pity to see that you have stoop to so low respect of yourself; while choosing to be friend with those disrespectful and choleric people."

"It's way better than being associate to a _**whore**_ like you!" Eric replied, hurtful; while making her blench under the terrible insult.

"All that you will have said to me today has been heard by a few witnesses, which some of them will certainly be asked to testify on my behalf; you have just chosen the wrong side of the track, Eric." She commented, lethal. "It's a pity really."

"Let me go, Bonnie; let me go!" Kol growled; all his muscles extremely tense under the pressure to get his hands on Isabella.

"Kol, Kol, Kol – Honey, listen to your girlfriend." Isabella suggested, shaking her head. "Bonnie doesn't seem to be the brightest person around, and she doesn't qualify to become a head nurse, or to even stay as one in this hospital after the terrible error of judgement she made on Mr. Birkins' case." She added, bitter. "It's hard for a bi-racial girl to make her rightful place in this world; I can certainly understand and be compassionate about it. Poor thing! She must have eaten soup canes to pay her admission to school, but…"

The blonde hateful nurse wasn't able to add one spiteful word from her mouth before Kol would push Bonnie down on the ceramic floor and dart to reach Isabella; both hands placed around her neck to squeeze life out of her body.

"Kol, no!" Eric yelled his friend' name; mere seconds before the horrific scene took place in front of both his eyes and a horrified Bonnie, as well as a few witnesses who looked at it with shocked expressions plastered all over their faces.

"Kol!" Bonnie shouted, herself. "Please, stop!" She added, while raising back on her feet.

Kol couldn't hear his friends' warning, or fully register in his mind the wrongfulness of his present action. Both of his hands had a mind of their own while squeezing Isabella's throat. The poor female victim coughed and turned purple, while trying to release the pressure of his fingers by placing both of her own hands over his wrists, but without succeeding .

"Kol, let go of her damn it!" Eric yelled near his friend's ears, while using all his strength to pull both hands away from Isabella's throat.

The girl was finally set free; falling on her knees between spitting, coughing and inhaling air inside her lungs. A few standby employees who had witnessed the scene, brought the victim water and a blanket to place around her shoulders.

"What the heck was that, man?" Eric questioned his friend, while Kol pushed himself at a distance; pacing back and forth while passing a hand through his tangled hair.

"Leave me alone, Eric!" Kol warned his friend, with a single shake of his head.

"Like hell I'm going to leave you alone!" Eric gave him a sly reply. "Bonnie, are you OK?" He suddenly turned his attention toward the petite brunette, who was rubbing a red scratch on her right forearm.

"I'm fine… I'm just … A bit shaken." Bonnie reassured him, with a shy smile; while eyeing Kol from the corners of her eyes.

"Bonnie?" Kol finally snapped out of his trance. "Are you alright? I'm sorry … I … I was out of it. I didn't mean to push you." He added, stammering.

'Pushing me, Kol? That was nothing!" She replied, dryly; tears filling her eyes. "What was truly inexcusable is strangling a woman almost to death! What is wrong with you?"

"I … I wanted to protect you." He tried to make amends; brushing his fingers on the length of her left arm.

"Don't touch me now, Kol… I don't understand what got into you?" She shook her head, taking a few steps back.

"No…Please, don't do that." He shook his head himself; before closing his eyes to inhale air inside his lungs. "I would never, ever lay a hand on you."

"You just laid more than a hand on her!" Bonnie replied, pointing in Isabella's direction.

"I… She pushed me to my limits, Bonnie! I don't know what happened?" He commented, grabbing his head with both hands. "I couldn't handle her anymore. It was killing my head!"

"OK guys, lower your voices; let's just leave for now, OK? We need to regroup and …" Eric tried to calm them, before being cut in the middle of his sentence.

"I will bring you and your black whore to hell, Kol!" Isabella who had regained some colors in her cheeks yelled with one finger pointed at him, while her other hand held her sore throat. "You can say goodbye to your pathetic position as an orderly in this hospital!" She added, perniciously. "My father' lawyers will roast your ass! When I'll be done with you, you'll be in the streets begging passerby for a dollar for you to eat!"

Kol closed his eyes, his jaw clenching under her continuous insults; both fists placed on each side of his tensed body.

"Don't let her get into your head. Leave!" Eric grabbed his friend's right shoulder, before gently pushing him out of the lockers' room.

Kol finally reopened his eyes, nodding at his friend before rushing outside with a few long strides.

Bonnie stood immobile and in shock; with tears falling down on her cheeks; before Eric could wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

"Come on…Let's go, Bonnie." He gently suggested.

"Where?" She finally reacted, turning her teary sight to stare at him.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I get you out of here." He replied, before leading her toward the exit.

* * *

 _ **Cafeteria, 11:45 a.m.…**_

"Latte with lactose free milk, extra foam, extra chocolate chips on top." Eric commented, before dropping the cup on the table, in front of Bonnie' sitting position at one of the cafeteria tables.

Luckily for them the place was almost deserted at that particular hour of the day, as well as their table hidden behind a large plant near one of the large set of windows.

"Thank you, Eric." Bonnie replied, with a shy smile.

"My pleasure." He added while taking a sitting position in front of her own, before sipping a few gulps of his own warm beverage.

"What the hell just happened, Eric?" Bonnie questioned him, but foremost herself. "It's like he wasn't himself?"

"I don't believe for a second that you made such an error of judgement with the ivy medication." Eric shook his head in confirmation of his way; before squeezing Bonnie's left hand. "As for Kol; I can't even process the past event in my head yet."

"Of course not! I wouldn't make such a medical error. Isabella just found a new way to try to get me expel from the hospital. I always double check the medication before giving them to the patient. Mr. Birkins wasn't different than the others." She gave weight to her plea, gently hitting the table with her left fist.

"They'll open an investigation on the case and you'll fight to prove that you are innocent, Bonnie." Eric reassured her, with a shrug. "Yes, she found a new way to make your life miserable. But it will fail miserably; and she'll be the one to blame afterward."

"Thanks for your kind words of reassurance. But when I wondered what the hell had just happened …I wasn't talking about me per say, Eric."

"Kol." Eric pronounced his friend' name, a long and loud sigh escaping his full lips.

"I can't stop thinking about how brutal and vicious he was with her." Bonnie shared her deepest thoughts with a discreet sobbing sound. "I… I like him a lot, Eric, but … But I don't see myself being with him in the future if he's becoming a violent man." She added, nervously rubbing her hands together. "It goes against everything I am and believe in."

"Bonnie, listen to me!" Eric grabbed both of the brunette' wrists. "Kol… He's never been a violent man." He added, with much assurance perceived in his tone of voice. "You need to believe in what I'm saying to you."

"I saw otherwise with my own two eyes, Eric." Bonnie contradicted him; tears rolling down her cheeks. "And I know it's the after-shock for me, but…What am I supposed to say when they'll ask me what happened in the lockers room? I can't lie!"

"No one is asking you to lie, but …" Eric tried, once more, to make her understand.

"I don't want him to be in trouble for taking my side, but I don't see myself lying for him either. What kind of nurse would I be if I was accepting such violent behavior? Especially with so many witnesses that will told otherwise." She added a few good arguments.

"Bonnie … Listen…" He tried to slow her down into her depressive thoughts.

"Eric, maybe … Maybe the best solution for Kol and I, would be for me to give my resignation to the Hospital Board?" She proposed with a trembling voice.

"No! You won't give your resignation! Listen to me Bonnie!" He ordered her. "I believe there is a reason behind Kol's aggressive attitude; we just need to find what it is."

"What reason, Eric?" Bonnie questioned, sniffling; before wiping her tears away with the back of her right hand.

"He … He must have forgotten his medication." Eric finally admitted, reluctantly.

"What do you mean by: _**his medication**_?" Bonnie questioned, dumbfounded.

"Bonnie … Damn it! He's going to kill me for telling you this!" Eric added, shaking his head.

"He's sick?" She wondered out loud; astonishment plastered all over her face.

"No…It's not like that… It's not what you think." Eric reassured her. "He's … Kol is bi-polar." He finally announced, unceremoniously.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed; pressing her right palm over her parted lips. "I … I didn't knew that about him; Eric."

"No, because usually he keeps it to himself." Eric explained to her. "And believe me, he's vigilant with taking his medication daily."

"So you think that he would have stopped taking them?" Bonnie questioned, urgently.

"I can't be sure of that; but at the moment, it's the only logical explanation that I can see." Eric confessed to her.

"But why?" She continued questioning, in shock.

"He had received a bad news a few days ago. He never shared what it was with me, but I know that it affected him a lot. And for the time that I've known my man Kol it's probably the first time that he could have collapse into denying himself treatment this way." Eric shared the information he knew about his friend. "A few days ago I had ask of him if he was taking his medication, and he had promised me that he was taking them. But, maybe he was lying?"

"Oh, Eric… Everything is so clear to me now." Bonnie commented, compassionately. "I need to find him; I need to talk to him." She frantically rose back to her feet, before grabbing her backpack left on a nearby chair.

"Bonnie, please think about it!" He retained her for a few minutes longer by grabbing her left forearm. "It is something very private to him; if you bombard him with the fact that you know what is supposedly "wrong" with him; he won't take it well; simply for the fact that he believes that his condition lowers him underneath other men that could interest you."

"Who do you think I am, Eric? I am a nurse for God sake! I would never make him feel like he is less of a man because of this unbalanced chemical condition in his head, called bi-polar." Bonnie replied, dryly.

"I know, I know … Bonnie, but sometimes when feelings are involved it changes everything." He gave his last advice to the petite brunette. "Take care of him."

"I will." Bonnie nodded, agreeable. "Thank you Eric… Thank you for sharing this private information about your friend. I know it must have been difficult for you to do."

"Don't mention it." He replied, smiling; before watching her walk away.

* * *

 ** _The center, Rhonda's class, 01:45 pm..._**

"You were able to finish three chapters today, Caroline." Rhonda commented, proudly; gathering all of her books and belongings from her desktop. "It's quite an accomplishment; I'm impressed."

"Being blind made me realize how little we know about other ways of communication, like braille or deaf signs." Caroline replied to her female teacher. "I don't know what my future will unfold for me, but … I want to keep learning something that I would have never learned otherwise."

"That is very wise thing to say, young woman." Rhonda commented, smiling. "Always remember that being blind opens the door of your soul, my dear. Are you staying in the class room for a few minutes more?"

"Yes, if you don't mind I would like to finish a few pages." Caroline responded, raising her head.

"I certainly don't mind, Caroline." Rhonda replied, before the sound of both her cane and her heels could slowly disappear into the corridor.

Caroline replaced her hands on one of the pages, slowly sliding her fingers through the lines.

"Caroline Forbes, I presume?" She heard the feminine voice ask of her.

"Who wants to know?" Caroline questioned, her chin rose.

"Forgive my intrusion. I've interrupted your reading. My bad." The woman replied, apologetically. "I'm one of the teachers at the center. I have a session in about thirty minutes in this class." She added as explanation, while dropping her books on the teacher' desktop.

"Then, I am Caroline Forbes." She confirmed, calmly; replacing both of her hands on her knees. "Jenna Gilbert, I presume?"

"You've heard of me?" The tall reddish-brunette questioned, surprised.

"In a true honest answer, yes. Rhonda mentioned your name a few times to me." Caroline informed her.

"I see." Jenna nodded her head; before adding teasingly. "I hope all Rhonda had to say about me was good?"

"Is there any reasons it wouldn't be?" Caroline counterattack in a dryer tone; both of her hands squeezing her knees underneath the table.

"Not that I know of." Jenna replied with a long sigh. "Is there something else you need to share with me, Caroline? Because it seems there is." She added, tilting her head and crossing both arms in front of her chest; while placing herself in front of Caroline's sitting position.

"I've never been one to play games, Jenna. Maybe you could cut the small talk and the polite attitude and be truthful with me; so I could return the favor." Caroline proposed, before crossing her hands on her work table. No way in hell that woman would smell uneasiness or fear on her!

"Ok, fine; Caroline. Can you tell me then why you have refused to participate in my class?" Jenna asked, directly to the point. "I'll be at the center for the next two months, before leaving for Indonesia for another crusade and it would have been my pleasure to teach you my knowledge."

"I'm sorry…What? That's what you want to ask me?" Caroline questioned, with a shake of her head.

"I think it's a valid question, would you say?" The tall female teacher shrugged.

"I see what you're doing." Caroline nodded, biting into her bottom lip to refrain herself from screaming. "Reverse psychology must be your thing."

"Caroline did I, without even noticing it or know about it, disrespected you?" Jenna questioned more.

"Fine. I declined your invitation to join your class simply for the fact that we are sharing feelings for the same man and I don't want to put my recovery in jeopardy because of it." Caroline expressed herself, openly; before crossing both arms in front of her chest.

 _ **Dear God! What is going on with me? From where all of this is coming from?**_

 _ **You perfectly know from where it's coming, Caroline… It's coming from your broken heart.  
**_  
"I see." Jenna responded, before pulling a chair to take a sitting position in front of her competition. "I think … No, let me rephrase it. I believe it's natural for a patient, male or female, to develop feelings for one of her therapists. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Caroline."

"Don't patronize me, Jenna." Caroline replied, under clenched teeth. "He's been avoiding me the past month, simply because he truly believes that he is doing the right thing as of respect for you." She added. "Let's put our cards on the table, shall we?"

"I've known Klaus for years, you've been here as his patient, for a couple of months. What makes you think that you're a better match for him than me?" Jenna questioned, slyly.

"You have it backward." Caroline replied, turning her head in the direction of the female voice. "What makes you think you're a better match for him than me? What makes you think that what we share is just temporary? What makes you think our story is not one that is meant to be."

"Were you there when he closed himself off to all human touch or exchange a few years ago? Were you there when a simple kiss would make him run for the hill? Were you there when he would cry himself to sleep at night?" Jenna lashed out to Caroline's face.

"No, I wasn't there at that time to support him; you obviously were." Caroline shook her head. "But I have felt the darkness in his soul, I have felt his sadness, I have felt his fear, his loneliness – in the short amount of time we shared. That is why I am wondering why at every chance that you get you ran away from him to Africa, Europe or Indonesia? When in facts, what Klaus truly needs is someone that will never abandon him." She questioned; tears filling her eyes; while making her interlocutor whiten under the subtle attack of her words.

"I don't know what you're implying by that?" Jenna replied, while closing her fists. "I help disadvantage children all around the world that is my job, Caroline."

"And that is a truly honorable calling, Jenna; don't ever think that I'm judging you for your kindness and your empathy toward children. But, it isn't what Klaus needs from you." Caroline explained. "And I think that deep down you know it."

"Perhaps…" Jenna replied, coughing her own tears away; before standing back on her feet. "But, you're not the one who will decide of our faith, Caroline."

"No, I'm not." Caroline agreed, with a shake of her head. "But, after all my suffering I won't be able to play nice with you, either, Jenna. I have feelings for him, and even if he doesn't reciprocate them, I owe to myself to rebuild my self-confidence by being true to my heart and soul."

"Good luck to you then, Caroline." Jenna wished her.

"Same to you, Jenna." Caroline replied, toneless; before hearing her step outside the class room.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! What have I said? What have I done?" Caroline repeated numerous times to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks with both of her hands grabbing the edge of the table; while struggling to intake air inside her lungs.

 _ **She, Caroline Forbes, had fallen deeply in love with her therapist … Klaus Mikaelson!**_

 _ **That what she has done!**_

"I'm here… Calm down, Caroline, calm down." She heard Rhonda' voice through her commotion, before feeling her left arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Rhonda?" She called the woman's name, while turning her head. "You … You were here? You heard our exchange?"

"I saw Jenna entered the class room, shortly after I left. I couldn't do without retracing my footsteps." Rhonda shared; pushing a few strands of hair behind Caroline's ears. "Yes, I've heard your exchange.

"I don't know what got into me? I … It came out of nowhere, I… I mean, I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth." Caroline stammered through her explanation.

"Oh Caroline; I believe you perfectly know what got into you… Or should I say, whom got inside your heart." Rhonda replied, a large smile spreading on her lips. "And it certainly did not came out of nowhere."

"What have I done? How do I undo it?" Caroline questioned the wise woman.

"Nothing." Rhonda shrugged. "You let time, life and destiny take care of it all."

* * *

 _ **Chairman Petterson' office, 01:45 pm...**_

Katherine closed her eyes, taking a deep breath inside her lungs before gently knocking at the massive door.

"Please enter?" She heard the voice welcoming her to step inside.

"Chairman Petterson, you have asked to see me?" She questioned, stepping inside his office before closing the door behind her back.

"Katherine, my dear… Please come!" He finished to sign a contract while waving the sign at her before raising from his sitting position from behind his desk.

"What can I do for you?" Katherine questioned, politely; burying her hands in the front pockets of her lab coat, while approaching his standing position near a console table.

"Coffee?" He asked her.

"Eh… sure, thank you. A cloud of milk and a spoon of sugar." She informed him, before turning on herself to take a seat in front of the large desk.

"Here you go, my dear." He dropped the porcelain cup in front of her sight on the desktop before taking back his own sitting position. "I called you here for a two delicate matters."

"I can only guess that one of them is related to the incident between Isabella and Kol this morning?" Katherine asked; crossing both of her hands on top of her thighs.

"Katherine, we are running a prestigious hospital here, not a zoo for animals!" Chairman Petterson commented, with a loud sigh.

"I know; and believe me I am siding with your work ethics, but I truly believe the incident was triggered purposely by Isabella." Katherine responded, frankly.

"I have never received a bad report on her, my dear." He commented while crossing his fingers over the desktop. "She is the daughter of one of our most generous investors. Try to understand that my hands are tied." He added. "Furthermore, the minute her father will hear about this incident he'll demand justice for his daughter and will ask us to fire the orderly who tried to hurt her."

"You have never received a bad report, because she is avoiding hard work and responsibilities for her actions." Katherine replied, slyly. "She has never worked an extra hour or laid a hand to her co-workers."

"She wasn't the one strangling another employee, was she?" He responded, openly. "The male orderly was responsible for physical harassment. That case alone could easily be presented in court."

"No, she wasn't the one; but..." Katherine replied, biting into her bottom lip. "Listen, I truly believe she is bullying Nurse Bonnie Bennett. Kol was only trying to protect his friend." She added, nervously gesturing with her hands. "Was it wrong for him to try to strangle her? Yes, without a doubt – but, Isabella is pernicious and has pushed him to his limits." She tried to explain, furthermore. "Nurse Bennett has an impeccable record; it's hard for me to believe that she would purposely ruin her career by making such an error as doubling the dose of an ivy medication to a palliative patient."

"It's still not an excuse for Kol to strangle Isabella. As for Nurse Bennett, an investigation is now open – In the meantime, she'll keep a position at desk duty. We are adults here, Katherine. It's hard to believe that a grownup nurse such as Isabella MacDonald would go to such childish extreme as bullying, lying and blaming on purpose her female co-worker – and to achieve what? It's unfortunate, if this is true; but proving such theory will be hard and very close to impossible."

"I'm asking you to be fair and impartial in this delicate matter, Chairman Patterson." Katherine asked him this personal favor. "And I'm begging you to reconsider firing Kol from the hospital; or if you truly must at least silence the incident to help him keep his job at the Center."

"At the moment Kol will be on leave of absence without pay until the board will meet and decide of his fate." He informed the female surgeon. "As for your request, Katherine; I'll do my best to stay impartial and wait for the full investigation to conclude."

"Thank you." Katherine nodded, grateful. "Did I heard you correctly? You said two delicate manners?"

Chairman Petterson sighed loudly; passing his right hand through his greyish hair: "Yes, it concerns Klaus Mikaelson."

"Klaus? I don't understand?" Katherine questioned, dumbfounded.

"You know that I consider Klaus one of the best therapists of our modern time." He complimented.

"Yes, I know that you have him in high respect and consideration." Katherine replied. "As I consider him the same way as you do."

"He's scheduled to meet with the Center' Board this afternoon. A complaint had been received against him for psychological and physical harassment." Chairman Petterson announced.

"What? I don't believe that nonsense for a second!" She protested, vehemently. "Klaus would never touch one of his patients!"

"It's hard to process and believe, I give you that." He agreed, with a single nod. "But, you see it wasn't a patient. Apparently, it was a visitor for Miss Caroline Forbes; who was brutally denied access. And not to help his case, that person is also a lawyer."

"It couldn't have been his brother? That is simply impossible!" She shook her head, firm in her believes.

"Oh no it wasn't Elijah; my dear." Chairman Petterson denied. "Actually, it was his associate at his law firm."

"What? I … I don't understand how could that event have happened?" Katherine shook her head, disoriented by Chairman Petterson' element of surprise.

"I'm sure it's a big misunderstanding. Nonetheless, in the meantime he is in a bad predicament." He shrugged, compassionate. "Klaus Mikaelson gave so much to this hospital, as one of the chairmen I want to support him. Therefore, Katherine; I need you to be the voice of this hospital."

"You don't even have to ask." Katherine agreed, with a nod; raising back into a standing position. "When will the audience take place?"

"Let me see…" He grabbed a paper left at the right side of his desktop, before placing a pair of round glasses on the tip of his nose. "This afternoon at four thirty, my dear."

"You can count on me I'll be there." She reassured him with a smile, before turning on her heels to reach the office exit.

"Thank you, Katherine." He replied, kindly.

* * *

Ten minutes at pacing back and forth in front of the elevators, in the radiology's wing; while holding her cellphone in her right hand and biting the nails of her left, lost in a deep battle in her head as to decide if she should call _**him**_ or not over this?

Elijah's brother was in deep trouble, and frankly with the strange uncommon relationship these two had she wasn't even sure that he knew about the board meeting at the center this afternoon.

Katherine finally stopped her track, taking a deep breath inside her lung,s before finally pushing the call button. She placed it near her right ear while closing her eyes and taking deep breaths inside her lungs.

" _ **You have reached the voice mail of Elijah Mikaelson; I'm either busy, not interested or in court. Either way, leave me a message…Beep!"**_

She chuckled for a few seconds, before realizing that a few nurses were discreetly glancing at her standing position while wondering what could make Dr. Pierce laugh so freely in the middle of a corridor with her cellphone in hand.

She smiled and nodded discreetly at them, before ending the call and turning on her heels to place herself in front of the wall. Gossiping was without a doubt the favorite sport of this hospital and something she had tried to stay away from since she had entered these walls, and Elijah Mikaelson wouldn't be the one who would change that! Her private life was private and it would stay that way.

"Mikaelson & Lockwood law firm, Louisa speaking; may I help you?" She heard the receptionist answer her.

"Louisa, This … This is Doctor Katherine Pierce calling." She found the strength to announce herself, biting into her bottom lip.

"Doctor Piece! What a lovely surprise to hear your voice, my dear." Louisa greeted her, enthusiastically. "Are you trying to reach Mister Mikaelson? He's with a client right now but I'm more than certain that if I interrupt the meeting for a minute; he'll be more than happy to take time to speak to you."

 _ **Here we go!**_ Katherine thoughts started to roll in her head while she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I …I could easily guess that he…" She stopped her talkative track, coughing through her nervousness before rephrasing it. "I mean that Mister Mikaelson was busy at the moment, Louisa. I've tried to reach him directly to his cellphone but was unfortunately redirected to his voicemail."

"If only you knew the number of times I've asked him to change this ludicrous message he has left on his cellphone, my dear." Louisa commented with a loud sigh. "I hope you did not take into account the "not interested" part of it? Because believe me, Doctor Pierce, he's way more than interested in hearing your voice than you think."

 _ **She will not let go of her romantic illusions, evil woman she is!**_

"Actually, the purpose of my phone call to you is …" Katherine tried to inform her.

"By the way did you receive the twenty-eight bouquets of flowers Mister Mikealson send to you the past month, Doctor Pierce?" Louisa asked, perniciously; a large grin spreading on her red lips.

 _ **I swear to God that I will kill that woman in her sleep one day!**_

"I … The hospital received them, yes, thank you." The tall brunette managed to give the woman a vague respond; with an intense heat and redness reaching both of her cheeks.

"So I gather you declined the bouquets and re-gifted them to several departments of the hospital?" The receptionist replied, with a light laughter perceived in her voice.

"I… I'm sure it was time consuming for you to choose them every day, and I thank you for it but …" Katherine tried to apologize to her.

"Actually Doctor Pierce it wasn't me who chose or order them, it was Mister Mikaelson who took the time every morning to order them while passing by the nearest flowers shop." Louisa informed her.

 _ **I'll be damn! Please … Someone … Anyone … Kill me now!**_

"He's a romantic man at heart, Doctor Pierce; but he's not wearing that fact on his sleeve." Louisa commented some more, smiling. "I bet you're disappointed with yourself that you got rid of all of them now."

"Louisa, it is not my intention to offend you by saying that my private life and my relationship with Mister Mikaelson, or lack there is, is between him and I." Katherine commented, in a drier tone of voice to cover how much that woman had managed to shake the ground she was walking on.

"Of course dear, whatever you say." Louisa replied, grinning. "This said, just know that his thoughts were obviously centered on you the past month." She added, unstoppable. "Why would a man send so many flowers if he was not truly bewitched by the woman filling his head?"

 _ **Grrrr… What do I do to make her stop? She is bringing Mr. Darcy into this now!**_

"I have no idea why? But, I believe that it needs to stop, Louisa." Katherine replied, biting her bottom lip to hold herself from screaming from the top of her lungs.

"Oh I'm sure you do have an idea, my dear; and I'm also certain you don't want his attention elsewhere than on yourself. And in due time you'll come to accept the feelings you're trying to hide." Louisa added, assertive. "Maybe the next time you could accept one of his deliveries? You know, he knew perfectly that you would reject the bouquets and if I may quote him: _**She will throw them all in the garbage, of that fact alone I'm sure Louisa, because I've been a – insert a bad, rude word that starts with a "D" … dot…dot… dot… - to her."**_

Katherine busted into loud laughter, before lowering her device at arm length to regain her calm while taking a few deep breaths inside her throat, before replacing her cellphone back at her ear.

"I'm sorry; just a short moment of bewilderment from my part." The tall brunette presented her apologies.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Doctor Pierce; it's actually so nice to hear you laugh this way." Louisa commented, amicably. "I should present my apology to you for keeping you so long on the phone. What was the reason of your calling if I may ask once more, my dear?"

"Louise, I'm calling because Mister Mikaelson' brother could be in trouble of losing his therapist position at the Center." Katherine finally managed to give the reason of her phone call.

"Klaus? No, that certainly can't be true." Louisa exclaimed, in shock.

"Mister Lockwood has set a meeting this afternoon with the board to review the incident that occurred a month ago at the center." Katherine explained more in details to her. "That is the main reason I was trying to reach your boss."

"Oh dear!" The receptionist sighed loudly. "We knew about the unfortunate incident that had occurred at the center involving all parties, and Mister Mikaelson has tried the past weeks to set up a meeting with his associate in hope to dissolve their association at the firm."

"He wants him out?" Katherine asked, surprised.

"Of course he does, doctor Pierce. The dissolution of their association as partners is the only future Mister Mikaelson is foreseeing for this firm." Louisa explained. "Unfortunately, Mister Lockwood has been out of the city for the past weeks on a case in Chicago, we weren't even aware that he was back in town."

"Would you be so kind to inform Mister Mikaelson of the meeting that will take place this afternoon?" Katherine asked.

"Of course my dear; the minute he'll be out of his office with his client; I'll tell him about his brother Klaus and this awful ordeal." Louisa reassured her.

"Thank you." Katherine responded, politely.

"You must care a great deal about him for taking the time to inform him about his brother?" The receptionist implied; playfully.

"I … I don't… I mean, I don't know what you mean by that?" The female surgeon stammered, nervously.

"It's ok, Doctor Pierce; you'll realize it all in good time… All in good time." Louisa concluded. "Have a pleasant afternoon, my dear."

"I …." Katherine let the last sound out of her mind, before looking at her cellphone, both speechless and dumbfounded.

She closed her eyes and shook her head before burying the device in her leather tote bag; barely having the time to register Bonnie rushing down the corridor.

"Nurse Bennett?" She called her name to retain her.

Bonnie held her rapid strikes, before turning on herself to face the female surgeon.

"Oh … Doctor Pierce; I'm sorry … I'm leaving now … I can't stay …." Bonnie stammered nervously through her weak attempt to explain herself, before bending her upper body, her head down with her hands placed on her knees.

Katherine glanced in direction of the nurses' counter to see them lurk at Bonnie, she took a few steps toward the young woman before holding her track at her side.

"You should never show how upset you are in front of other nurses." She whispered for her ears only.

Bonnie slowly rose her head at her superior's words, before strengthening herself into a standing positon.

"I'm sorry, I … It has been a hard day for me, Doctor Pierce." Bonnie confessed.

"I know; I've heard of the incident involving Isabella." Katherine nodded, while crossing both arms in front of her chest. "Now smile; don't ever show defeat when you think you are not responsible for the bad conduct of others."

"You're right." Bonnie glanced in direction of the nurses who were taking good notes of her present behavior. "Please believe me when I say that I-did-not increase the ivy medication of that male patient."

"You're one of the few nurses in which I saw, from the beginning, real potential for a bright future in this hospital, Nurse Bennett; if you are saying that you did not increase the medication, then in my eyes you did not do it." Katherine granted the petite brunette her support. "Unfortunately, I'm not one to decide of your faith inside these walls, but … You need to keep your chin up and keep a level-headed attitude. You'll be on desk duty for a couple of weeks until all is cleared – as I'm sure it will be."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Bonnie approved her superior say with a single nod. "You'll have to excuse me, I can't stay, I need … I need to find Kol."

"You need to let _**him**_ handle this debacle with Isabella and the board for the time being." Katherine grabbed the nurse by her left arm; while gently reprising her walk toward the elevators. "We need to move from this area, too many opened ears and prying eyes."

"You heard about Kol too?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded.

Katherine nodded, while pushing the call button. "That girl has done a good share of troubles in one single day!" She added, under clenched teeth. "I'm all for giving a fair chance to all nurses, but as for Isabella MacDonald, she's like a bad fish that is giving me food poison!"

"She isn't one of your favorites either, Doctor Pierce; isn't she?" Bonnie commented, while biting into her bottom lip to retain herself to burst into laughter.

"No she is not, but please keep it to yourself, Nurse Bennett." Katherine asked of her, while entering the elevator cabin.

"Of course, Doctor." Bonnie replied, placing herself by her side; before seeing the tall brunette press the ground floor button.

"As for Kol…" Katherine added with a long sigh. "Chairman Petterson told me."

"Oh my God! That awful incident has already reached the board!" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock. "Of course it has reached the board; we are both screwed….I need to find him!" She repeated, nervously.

"Aren't you friend with Caroline Forbes now?" Katherine questioned the nurse.

"Yes, I am. It isn't something that you're against of I hope?" Bonnie wondered, out loud.

"No, of course not." Katherine shook her head. "I'm heading to the Center right now, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride to visit her."

"Oh my God; it's Klaus Mikaelson board meeting today! With all the drama that has happened the past few hours I had completely forgot about that!" Bonnie exclaimed, raising her right hand in front of her chest.

"You knew about that?" Katherine asked; surprised.

"Well, yes … She confided in me about it." Bonnie nodded. "The Mikaelson brothers are quite a lot to handle would you say, Doctor Pierce?"

"Mm?" Katherine played the deaf ear; while faking to search her keys in her tote bag. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing." Bonnie shook her head, before realizing that the elevator doors had opened. "I'll take you up on that that ride, Doctor Pierce; it will put me in another frame of mind for a few hours."

"Please, when we are not in these walls, call me Katherine. And, I think it's a wise decision, Bonnie." She replied, with a sincere smile.

* * *

 _ **Elijah Mikaelson' firm, 02:45 pm...**_

"For God sake, Louisa; why didn't you say something beforehand?" Elijah scolded his receptionist; while she trotted behind him when he came back to his office to rapidly pick up his blue blazer.

"Mister Mikaelson, you specifically asked of me to, and please allow me to rephrase your own words: _**do not disturb me the duration of the meeting between me and Mr. Lewis, or you will hear about it from me, Louisa**_." She repeated his own say; passing the threshold while crossing her hands in front of her chest. "Which threat, if I may comment at the present moment, was obviously unnecessary, simply for the fact that I am hearing about it nonetheless; would you agree?"

"Louisa!" Elijah dressed himself of his light blue blazer, while pointing a forbidden finger in her direction. "Don't be that woman with me, especially now!" He warned her. "How could you not make yourself think for two seconds that it was top priority to interrupt my meeting if Katherine called, and foremost to inform me of this nonsense between my brother and Lockwood, is beyond me!"

Louisa rolled her eyes, while letting out a sigh.

"I'm sure there is still plenty of time for you to reach the center to offer your support to your brother." She commented.

"I'll kill Lockwood with my bare hands. I want him out of my firm as soon as possible." He replied, while promptly grabbing his leather wallet and keys. "I'll pay whatever money he wants to get rid of that asshole!"

"I know it is your intention, but I advise you to keep your calm at all costs in front of your associate. That wouldn't help your brother if you lose it." She added, calmly.

"Fine!" He rolled his eyes; reaching her standing position before coming to a halt. "What did she say … I mean, did she mention me at all?" He questioned, shyly and in a lower tone.

"Of whom are you speaking of, Mister Mikaelson?" Louisa teased, with a grin. "Do you mean Doctor Katherine Pierce?"

"I could sincerely strangle you at the moment. Do you know that?" Elijah warned while placing both of his hands on each side of his waist.

"She asked to speak to you, but you were otherwise busy with your meeting; therefore she confided in me." She informed him.

"Did …" He bitten his bottom lip, before nervously passing his right hand through his hair. "Did she mention the flowers I've send to her?"

"We have exchanged about it, yes. You made the hospital staff and patients very happy, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa added, teasingly. "I believe the bouquets were redirected to them."

"The flowers were for her not for them!" He spat, angrily.

"Well, maybe I did not understood her say correctly. Nevertheless, would you say it was still nice of you to make people happy?" She added with a shrug. "What is the most important reaction you wanted from Doctor Pierce? A simple thank you for a bouquet of flowers…"

"There were several in a period of almost one month!" He cut her in the middle of her sentence, under a range of clenched teeth. "I screwed up! I wanted … I wanted her to understand that I've never wanted to hurt her."

"…Or, the fact that she contacted you to inform you that your brother needed your support?" The wise woman finally asked of him. "I would say the ladder showed way more that she still care deeply about you, Mister Mikaelson. And that she has probably forgiven you."

"I hate your guts; you know that, woman?" Elijah shook his head, a ghost of a smile spreading over his full lips.

"Happy to be of services; Mister Mikaelson." She added, with a nod and a smile. "Now if I was you I would hurry my steps to the center where your brother and Doctor Pierce will be present. Give my regards to both."

"Thank you, Louisa." He lowered his head to, unexpectedly, brush her left cheek of a chaste kiss; before hurrying his steps down the corridor to the elevator' doors; while leaving his receptionist under a sudden wave of redness.

* * *

 _ **The Center, 03:00 pm …**_

"How are you holding up?" Rhonda asked while passing the threshold of Klaus's office, before coming to a halt.

"Rhonda!" He exclaimed, smiling. "Well, at the moment? Badly! I can't manage to make the knot of this stupid tie." He replied, teasingly; while grabbing both ends of the blue fabric. "Aren't I suppose to be a grownup man and know this kind of task?"

"Well, aren't you lucky? Even if I am as blind as you can get, I am also an expert at making knot on ties." Rhonda replied, with a smile; reprising her walk before grabbing his hand to direct herself into the right direction of his standing position. "Well, let me see what I can do here." She told him, before dropping her cane on his desktop to grab both ends of the said tie. "How long as it been since you've dressed with a suit?"

"I couldn't say, Rhonda." Klaus shrugged. "Years I guess?" He added, with a small laughter. "I'm more of a jeans – t-shirt – boots kind of guy; if you haven't already guess that about me?"

"Oh I know that about you." Rhonda replied, smiling. "There, your tie is done." She gently tapped his chest with her right palm.

"Thank you." Klaus responded, while gently pushing her toward a nearby chair to help her sit. "You can say it now, you know?" He told, with a shrug. "I know it is on the tip of your tongue."

"Say what; Klaus?" Rhonda faked her innocence.

"That you have told me so." Klaus added, leaning his lower back on the front side of his deck; while crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Well it's true that I have told you so, Klaus." Rhonda agreed; crossing both of her hands over her knees. "I've told you that Caroline Forbes would be your downfall, simply because you have develop feelings for her."

"I don't know what you're implying or talking about." Klaus responded, while nervously playing with his tie. "You're such a romance novelist at heart, Rhonda; your imagination knows no bound." He teased, gently.

"Mm… I'm far from being a romance novelist!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising her chin in a confrontational manner. "There isn't a person in this center who is more down to earth than me! And I'm telling you, Klaus Mikaelson that you're infatuated by the simple mention of her name!"

"I would have knocked that asshole down regardless, if he had been related to any of my other patients." Klaus gave weight to his innocent plea. "It just happened that he was related with his work to Caroline."

"Oh I'm not saying the man wasn't an asshole, he must have been – in all the years I've worked with you I have never seen you raise your hand at anyone." Rhonda agreed in parts. "But … You are overprotective of Caroline and you know it!"

"Rhonda, Caroline and I, we barely seen each other the past month." Klaus tried to contradict her say.

"The girl is trying to impress you by working around the clock in physical therapy." She replied; raising both hands in the air.

"Well, as one of her therapists; I'm truly happy if she is able to walk in less time than predicted." Klaus tried to gain points.

"Did anyone ever told you that you have a tick head?" Rhonda questioned. "She is working around the clock because she wants you to view her differently when she'll finally walk."

"Rhonda what do you want me to say?" He asked; crossing both of his arms in front of his chest.

"At the present moment? Well, I want you to defend yourself like a lion in front of the board!" She asked of him. "As for Caroline…" She let a long and loud sigh escape her parted lips. "You two are already so deep that you would drown and would still not notice about it."

"Klaus!" The call came from the threshold of his office; with a breathless Kol standing underneath the arch.

"What is it Kol?" Klaus asked, much worries perceived in his voice.

"I fucked up man… I fucked up so damn much!" Kol confessed while taking a few steps inside.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad?" Rhonda commented, in surprise.

"No… it's fucking worse than "bad"." Kol added, while nervously pacing back and forth on the length of the office.

"Your language young man!" Rhonda scolded him, dryly.

"I'm … I'm sorry, OK?" Kol presented his apologies, waving his right hand to the male therapist.

"I can't talk to you right now, but … Rhonda could you stay with him?" Klaus asked the woman for her assistance; while promptly grabbing his suit jacket to dress himself.

"Sure." Rhonda nodded. "If Kol agrees to wash his mouth with a soap bar I'll be more than happy to."

"I've told you that I was sorry, Rhonda." The young man repeated, while nervously brushing his tangled hair of his right hand. "And damn! I had completely forgotten that it was your board _**thing**_ today."

"No worry, Kol." Klaus squeezed the young man's left shoulder, while passing by his side.

"Crush that asshole of a lawyer with the tip of your shoe like the cockroach that he is!" Kol gave the therapist his utmost support.

"Mister Kol!" Rhonda exclaimed, outraged. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"A lot, Rhonda… A lot!" Kol replied.

"We'll talk after I'm done with this, OK? Hang in there." Klaus encouraged him, before leaving his office.

* * *

 ** _Boarding room, 04:00 pm..._**

Since near a decade the walls of the Center had become Klaus Mikaelson' sanctuary, but today … Today was different simply for the fact that these walls could now easily hide a sentence that would send him to hell with no way of escaping his sentence!

If he was honest with himself, he knew two things that couldn't be deny to this point. Firstly, Tyler Lockwood was indeed an asshole that was using his power to its advantage. Secondly, it had been wrong of him to physically brutalize the man when he had visited the center.

And if he would swallow his pride for two seconds he would finally admit to himself that the reason for kicking that man ass was not only because he was a jerk, but foremost because of … Caroline Forbes!

He turned to his right, walking through the last corridor that would lead his steps to the conference room of the board of directors; before abruptly holding his pace while smelling the smoke of a cigarette, perfectly knowing from whom it was coming from.

"It's forbidden to smoke inside the Center." Klaus warned in a toneless and collected tone; both hands buried in the pockets of his trousers.

"You know what is also forbidden inside this center?" Tyler Lockwood shortened the distance between the two to reach the therapist' standing position. "To viciously brutalize a visitor." He added, whispering the threat near Klaus's left ear.

"I've been asked to not exchange a word with you, Mister Lockwood." Klaus replied, calmly. "So, if you'll excuse me; we'll see each other inside the conference room."

"Excuse you? No. Instead I'm going to end your career, Klaus. When I'll be done with you, your sorry ass will be thrown out of this establishment and you'll have no other choices but to beg for food in the streets." Tyler continued his lethal threats.

"I guess, the board will be the deciding factor; Mister Lockwood." Klaus commented on the same tone. "Now, please excuse me."

"Tell me something, Mikaelson." His enemy placed himself in front of his walking path to hold his pace, once more. "What will be the deciding factor that will finally put Caroline at arm length from you? The fact that she will soon realize that you are a brutal man that could in the future hurt her? Or is it the fact that she doesn't know yet that you're half of the man she thinks you are?" He added, perniciously. "When she'll walk and see again, what a disappointment it will be to have you by her side, would you say?"

Klaus swallowed a lump in his throat, his jaw clenching and his fists now tightly closed in his trousers' pockets.

"What? Nothing to respond?" Tyler viciously teased, a little bit more. "I guess the latter it is then."

"Are you OK, mister Klaus?" George, who had slowly approach their exchange, asked; worryingly.

"I'm fine, George." The therapist reassured the guard, with a smile. "I'm exchanging a few courteous words with Mister Lockwood."

"It doesn't seem fine to me." The elderly man commented some more.

"If you think for a second that that this old man will be your salvation, you're sadly mistaking, Mikaelson." Tyler whispered near Klaus's left ear. "I-will-end-you-today!" He added, threateningly; before grinning at George and swirling on himself to reprise his walk toward the meeting room.

"This man is a troubled one, Mister Klaus." George commented.

"Sadly he is, George." Klaus replied, with a long sigh. "But his burden doesn't need to worry you."

"I'm here for you…just for you." The elderly man added, with a smile. "If I can help the board to understand that you were defending me, a female patient, yourself and the center against Mr. Lockwood; then I'll sleep better at night."

"Come, my friend!" Klaus grabbed the man's left upper arm to help him walk by his side. "The sooner we face this, the sooner we'll be free from it."

* * *

"Caroline, are you sure that you want to do this?" Bonnie asked her friend for the multiple times; while pushing the wheelchair down the corridor to bring them closer to the board meeting room. "Maybe your testimony will do more harm than good?"

"Yes, I want you to bring me there. If …" She started answering the nurse, before taking a pause to inhale air inside her lungs. "If I don't do this I'll regret it all my life, Bonnie." She added, unwavering.

"It's quite honorable, Caroline; but maybe you need to rethink your strategy?" Katherine suggested, herself; while walking her high heels by their sides.

"Why are you here, Doctor Pierce, if I may ask?" Caroline questioned; slightly turning her head to the left to hear the brunette' response more clearly.

"I've known Klaus for years now; he's an admirable therapist and when time needed it, he was a good friend to me in the past." Katherine started explaining herself. "I'm here because I want to give my support both as a friend and as a colleague, and of course, also as the Hospital representative."

"Well, I'm here exactly for the same reasons!" Caroline added, stubbornly. "This ordeal happened because of "me". If I had showed myself to Mister Lockwood that day, Klaus … I mean, Mister Mikaelson wouldn't be in this predicament of losing his job at the center."

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie questioned, eyeing Katherine in interrogation.

"Well…." Caroline let a long and loud sigh escape her parted lips. "I was sitting in my wheelchair in a nearby corridor, on the other side of the revolving entrance doors, when I've heard the entire commotion and the argument between the two."

"So you could easily be heard in front of the Board as a witness of their exchange then?" Katherine held her walking pace, before turning to place herself in front of Caroline's wheelchair.

"I guess." She responded, shrugging. "But I'm not sure how much weight my recall of the scene will have in this matter. Especially for the fact that I'm the person of interest. This happened because the associate of my boss at the firm wanted to visit me."

"Still, isn't you who told me that he wasn't on the guests list?" Bonnie questioned, herself.

"Which will bring more questioning of why he wasn't on the list to start with? Or why I did not roll my wheelchair to the entrance to stop them? After all it appears I wasn't a patient to remain sited in my bedroom!" Caroline responded, while biting her bottom lip. "You're right, Bonnie; me showing up will not help his case at all."

"Well…Maybe it won't, Caroline; but maybe it will." Katherine contradicted her say, while giving her courage to act on her impulse to help. "What is important for you to do, is to present the facts as they happened without inculpating your own behavior or actions."

"You're right, Doctor Pierce; thank you." Caroline agreed with a nod. "I mean, thank you for this… And…" She added, stretching her right arm and hand to signify to the tall brunette to take her hand. "But most of all thank you for all your kindness during my stay at the hospital, when I was so badly injured."

"Oh please, Caroline; truly, it was nothing." She responded, uncomfortable; before grabbing her hand to give it a friendly squeeze. "I … I was only doing my job."

"I think you were doing more than that." Bonnie commented, with a smile. "You're amazingly talented in your field of expertise, Doctor Pierce; but you're also a beautiful human being."

"For what I can see from my standing position, you're the true caregiver, Nurse Bennett. I wasn't the one offering my friendship to Caroline you were." Katherine complimented, sincerely. "That is showing altruism, love, patience and care. You have the fine qualities to become a head nurse someday."

"I doubt that will ever happen after today' events." Bonnie responded in a dryer tone, while reprising her walk and push of the wheelchair.

"What does she mean by that? What event is she talking about?" Caroline questioned; nervously.

"Nothing important." Bonnie shook her head. "You have enough on your plate as it is, Caroline."

"I know that I'm blind, but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid, Bonnie. I can feel something has happened and caused you prejudice." The blonde patient asked for an answer.

"No one would think for a second that you were, Caroline." Katherine came to the nurse' rescue; when she saw the silent plea in her eyes. "Nurse Bennett just had a small disagreement with someone at the hospital, who is a problematic person to start with; I'm sure it will soon be put to rest."

"From Doctor Pierce's mouth to my lucky charm." Bonnie added, with a nod to thank her; before coming to a halt in front of the board meeting room.

"Is it true, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, twisting her body on her wheelchair to turn her head. "Will this disagreement be put to rest?"

"It surely will." Katherine cut the exchange short (to the great relief to Bonnie), with a smile blessing her lips. "Now, if you'll both excuse me; I need to enter the board room as the hospital representative. I can't be seen chit-chatting with the both of you." She added, before pushing the door to enter the meeting room.

"When I had my accident I thought …" Caroline started sharing her feelings with her friend.

"What did you think back then, Caroline?" Bonnie questioned, slowly kneeling in front of the wheelchair.

"I thought that I would never feel my heart beat so fast again. I thought I would be dead forever." The blonde patient shared, tears filling her eyes. "And now it beats so damn fast…" She added, her right hand placed on her chest, above her heartbeats.

"Are you feeling ok, Caroline? Do you want me to bring you back in your room?" Bonnie asked, worryingly.

"No. I'm fine." She reassured her friend with a nod and smile. "Bring me inside, Bonnie; I need to do this."

* * *

It wasn't _**yet**_ a "Victory" per say, more of a setback that would make him reach the said victory later than sooner. Klaus Mikaelson was on probation for a period of a few months, and as for him, his name was now on the guests list. Tyler Lockwood came to the single conclusion, thinking of Caroline's appellate on his behalf, while taking the blame from the incident that had occurred between both parties. He exited the board meeting room with a strong push of his right hand, before taking long strides into the corridor that would grant him the final exit from the center.

The young lawyer rose his sight, only to slowly come to a halt at the view of his associate placed in the middle of his path; chin rose, sight narrowed on his prey, hands buried in the pockets of his trousers. He knew too well of his associate' tactics in the court room, and he wasn't one to be put down by them.

"What now Elijah? Don't tell me you have the bad temper of your brother and that you will punch me on the face in the middle of this corridor? There are cameras everywhere you know?" Tyler asked, with a provocation felt in his tone of voice.

"I wouldn't lower myself to your level of pettiness and ignorance, Tyler." Elijah replied, under clenched teeth. "You know me in court, I'm way more pernicious than that."

Tyler tilted his head backwards before bursting into laughter. "I'm shaking in my pants, my friend; maybe you forgot that I'm actually your associate in _**our**_ firm?"

"Oh I did not forget Tyler, far from it." Elijah replied, grinning. "The dissolution papers are in your office for you to sign, as we speak. You'll see that regardless of your misconduct with my brother, I've been more than generous buying the share back from your hands."

At the obvious threat, Tyler lost his smile, closing both of his fists in anger.

"I won't sign those papers; you can't push me out of your firm, Elijah; not when I share 30% percent of your assets." He replied, dryly.

"Oh but I can, Tyler; and I will. Article 2.35F of our past agreement: any shareholders of 30% and less can be asked of leaving the firm with a dissolution of contract dully signed, and the said share paid to its full value of the present time." Elijah stipulated, toneless. "I give you one week of notice to be out of the office."

"Fine! What do I care about your practice anyway?" He shrugged. "I am wanted in more law firms that you could count in one hand."

"Good! You'll be _**out**_ more quickly of mine then." Elijah commented, grinning.

"Or I could take a few sabbatical weeks to consecrate my time to Caroline? Would you say that could be a good idea, Elijah?" Tyler asked, perniciously; with a tilt of his head. "You were present in the board meeting room, were you? You've heard her say how sorry she was about this _**HUGE**_ misunderstanding about my name not being listed on that guests list? She is so sorry and remorseful, and she can't wait for me to visit her in the following weeks." He added; making his associate' jaw clinched at the lethal threat.

"Let me put it this way, Tyler." Elijah whispered, lowering his head near his partner's left ear. "You threat Caroline in any way, and it is not my brother you'll need to be worry about, but me!" He added, slyly. "And if you did not understood Caroline say or actions back in the board meeting room, let me rephrase it: she couldn't care less about you, Tyler; she said what she said with the only purpose in her mind to help my brother."

"Are you threatening me, my friend?" Tyler questioned, turning his head to stare into his associate's dark sight.

"I surely am." Elijah slowly nodded. "And as a lawyer you surely know that without a witness present by your side, it would be hard to prove your words against mine. When in facts, I could swear that I was here to give my utmost support to my associate in those hard times." He added, a devil smile raising both sides of his full lips, before slowly turning on his heels to get away; leaving his opponent both angry and shook by his words.

* * *

 ** _Klaus's office, 05:30 p.m..._**

"You should have stayed out of it; Elijah." Klaus commented, slowly walking down the corridor to reach his office, with his brother standing by his side. "I appreciated your … What was it exactly, _**Supportive new attitude**_ of yours toward me?" He added, teasingly and with a smile spreading his lips.

"OK; maybe I deserve that sarcasm from you." Elijah replied, with a long sigh. "But, believe me; Tyler Lockwood is not and has never been on my friends list."

"You're not obligated to throw him out of your firm because of _**this**_." Klaus assured him, before coming to a halt in front of his office door.

"Oh believe me when I say that I would want to throw him out of my firm regardless of "you" or "this", as you so brilliantly put it; Klaus." He responded, under clenched teeth. "The man is an asshole that needs to be kick in the butt."

"You won't get an argument from me on that." The youngest of brothers responded, clenching his neck muscles and jaw. "I don't know what could have possessed her to agree to see him?"

"Her as Caroline?" Elijah questioned, already knowing the answer; while passing a hand over his face. "She tried to save your ass, brother. That's how my brilliant assistant works."

"Well, I didn't need _**saving**_ , Elijah. Not from "her" that is." Klaus responded, dryly.

"Do I detect a "hint" of more than concerns for my employee in your tone of voice?" Elijah questioned, tilting his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elijah." The therapist shrugged, lowering his sight down; before retrieving the key of his office from his trousers' front pocket.

"Oh I don't know, Klaus; like a bit of _**jealousy**_ perhaps?" His brother questioned, his sight narrowed. "Will I need to kick your ass too at some point?"

"Talking about ass kicking, Louisa will certainly kick mine if I retain you longer than necessary; I'm sure you're needed at the firm." Klaus responded, with a large grin; twisting the key in the lock, before opening the door.

"That doesn't answer my question. It want to know what is going on between you and Caroline." Elijah demanded, unwavering.

"Patient – therapist confidentiality, brother. I'm sure, being a lawyer, you know a thing or two about that." He responded, winking.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Elijah commented, shaking his head.

"You told me once or twice; it's probably why you stopped seeing me all these past years." Klaus added, toneless.

"That's not the reason and you know it." He replied, slyly; turning his head to the opposite side.

"Yes, unfortunately I know it too well. Goodbye Elijah." Klaus saluted his brother, before being stopped from entering his office by the call of his name.

"Klaus?" Caroline shouted it his name, from afar. "Is he there?" She asked Bonnie who was pushing her wheelchair.

"Yes. He's standing near his brother at the far end of the corridor." The young nurse whispered to her friend' right ear; while halting her steps.

"I… I'll wait for… for you downstairs, Bonnie." Katherine stammered, nervously; meeting Elijah' gaze from afar.

"Why? Oh… Right! You're afraid to meet the flowers man." Bonnie teased, amicably.

"What is she talking about?" Caroline wondered, out loud.

"Nothing important. And, that is ridiculous, Nurse Bennett; I can certainly meet Mr. Mikaelson in a corridor." Katherine replied, with a shrug.

"What flowers?" The blonde continued asking.

"Your boss, Caroline, has sent one bouquet of flowers by day, for the past twenty-eight days, to Doctor Pierce." Bonnie whispered some more, grinning.

"Did he now? He must like you a lot, Doctor Pierce." Caroline commented, with a growing smile. "For the entire time I've worked for him at his firm; I've never heard of him doing such a gesture to any of the women he dated."

"And I'm sure there were a lot!" Katherine commented, dryly.

"It was more a social "thing" than romantically speaking." Caroline rectified, promptly.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy, Doctor Piece?" Bonnie questioned, teasingly.

"No, you are not sensing _**jealousy**_ , Nurse Bennett! I would gladly like for this subject to be closed." Katherine demanded, redness filling her cheeks; while crossing both arms in front of her raising chest.

"Of course, Doctor Pierce." Bonnie replied, biting her bottom lip to forbid herself to laugh. "I think she's lying." She added in a whisper to Caroline.

"I think so too." Caroline replied, with a discreet chuckle.

"I'm not lying." Katherine commented, under clenched teeth; after hearing the both of them whisper.

"Caroline is approaching your office, with seems to be a nurse pushing her wheelchair and …" Elijah informed his brother, before taking a pause to fixate the tall brunette.

"…and Doctor Katherine Pierce; my dear colleague friend. Who, oddly enough, seems to have a strong effect on you, brother?" Klaus teased.

"Don't talk about things you don't know, Nicklaus!" His eldest responded, dryly.

"Oh, but I know enough to know that her presence in the board meeting room made you quite nervous, Elijah." Klaus added, with a slap in his brother's back. "It is ok; a flawless man such as yourself, should still be allowed to be weak in the presence of a woman."

"Oh this is going to be so interesting in a few seconds, Nicklaus!" Elijah responded, vengeful. "So interesting to see you interact with Caroline."

"Klaus?" Caroline called once more, at the mere moment Bonnie held the wheelchair immobile.

"Yes, Caroline?" He asked, toneless. "What are you doing here? You should be in your quarters. Though, I sincerely appreciate the fact that someone is pushing your wheelchair this time around."

"I …" She started, before taking a pause and nervously rubbing her hands together. "I asked Bonnie to bring me to your office. She's … I mean, she is a nurse at the hospital, and friend now."

"We crossed roads once or twice, before. Nurse Bennett, nice to meet you again." Klaus greeted, handing his right hand.

"Oh, of course it is nice to see too, Mister Mikaelson." Bonnie saluted with a hand shake.

"Mister Mikaelson is my brother standing here beside me." He informed her with a hand sign. "Call me Klaus."

"Klaus it is then." Bonnie agreed, with a nod and a smile. "By the way, the flowers you have send to the hospital, the last month, were truly beautiful; Mister Mikaelson."

"Really?" Katherine whispered to Bonnie, under her clenched teeth.

"Well, thank you for your kind appreciation." Elijah nodded, his sight lock with Katherine's.

"You send bouquets of flowers to the hospital, brother?" Klaus questioned, highly amused; before approaching the female physician to bless her cheeks of a few kisses. "How are you Katherine?"

"I have my moments, Nicklaus." Elijah replied, under clenched teeth; before crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest.

"I'm good, Klaus. Better than you, obviously." She greeted, of a few kisses herself.

"You know me; I'll survive. Thank you for your presence and support in the board meeting room." Klaus commented on her support.

"You are mostly welcome." Katherine replied, supportive.

"I am now on close watch and probation for the next few months. Nothing that I can't handle." He winked, playfully. "Apparently, my brother has grown a heart inside his though exterior. What or who could have created such a change for him to send flowers?"

"I'm sure Mister Mikaelson' intentions were honorable." She responded while strengthening her upper body and blushing, before lowering her sight down.

"Do I sit in the corner and wait for you to acknowledge my presence; Klaus Mikaelson?" Caroline asked, dryly.

"Your assistant has quite a temper, brother." Klaus added to his brother, with a twisted smile. "It appears she is mad because I am giving her the time of the day."

"My assistant is mad because you did not thank her for being present and saving your ass at the meeting." Elijah responded on her behalf.

"Thank you, Elijah." Caroline said, straightening her sitting position. "At least there is man who understands why I did it."

"Quite a pleasure, sweetheart." Elijah approached her wheelchair before blessing both of her cheeks of a kiss. "It's nice to see you again, Caroline. How are you?"

"I'm good. I walked a few steps yesterday." She informed him with a kiss and a smile.

"That's fantastic." Elijah replied, smiling and truthful of his say.

"Well, tell your assistant that I'm also mad because it wasn't the place of my female patient to be present at that meeting." Klaus added, dryly.

"Your brother is stubborn and an ass!" Caroline busted, angrily; while making other parties present chuckle.

"Well, never truer words have been spoken about you, Klaus!" They heard Rhonda comment, with a laughter.

With the help of her cane, she slowly approached the small group, Kol (on her heels) holding two paper cups of coffee in his hands. He promptly handed one to the elderly woman, before rapidly reaching Bonnie's standing position.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, slyly. "You had to follow me here and humiliate me in front of everybody; Bonnie?"

"What?" Bonnie exploded, angrily. "Get off your high horses, Kol! I'm here to visit Caroline, not to follow you around. And I am not one to gossip the personal life of a friend."

"A friend, mm? That's all I am and will ever be to you. Isn't it right, Bonnie?" He responded, spiteful.

"At the moment, and with your present attitude, I would gladly say "yes" to your face." Bonnie spat back; closed fists placed on each side of her body.

"OK, now… children – calm down! What did we discuss at the cafeteria, Kol?" Rhonda questioned the young disturbed man; in a calming matter.

"I know, Rhonda, I know." Kol closed his eyes; tilting his head backwards to inhale air inside his lungs. "It's just hard right now."

"What happened?" Klaus questioned, stunned by this sudden strange and violent exchange. It wasn't the usual young man attitude by far to react this way.

"Our friend has found himself in a peculiar place at the moment." Rhonda explained, in grand lines. "I'm sure we'll find ways to help him in the following days."

"What kind of a peculiar place?" Klaus asked, some more.

"He is facing legal charges against him at the hospital." Katherine informed, suddenly; under everyone sudden silence. "Kol; you need to go back to the hospital to fill up the legal papers as soon as possible. If not, you'll be charge with further charges like fleeing the scene of the crime."

"I will, tomorrow." Kol responded, toneless.

"What kind of legal charges?" Elijah cut the awkwardness of the moment. "Did you say "scene of the crime"?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it; especially now." Kol warned everyone; with a hand gesture.

"Maybe for today it is better to let the dust settle. Would you all agree?" Rhonda suggested, with a nod. "Though I can't see you, I can certainly feel the presence of a nice group of people standing by my side in this corridor." She commented, smiling.

"I'm sorry; where are my manners." Katherine handed her right hand to the black African woman. "Hi Rhonda; I'm Doctor Katherine Pierce; I don't know if you remember me? We have met at the center, once or twice in the past, regarding a few of my patients?"

"Of course, I do remember you; Doctor Pierce. It's a real pleasure to meet you again." Rhonda greeted, warmly; while shaking the female physician hand.

"Bonnie Bennett, I'm a nurse at the hospital, and also Caroline's friend." Bonnie handed hers. "And, I'm also very, very sorry for my sudden outburst. I'm usually well-behaved."

"I need to go." Kol suddenly said, before promptly turning on his heels walk down the corridor, only to push the stairs exit door.

"There is no worry, my dear. It happens to the best of us." Rhonda replied, smiling; while turning her head backward at the sound of the door being slam on its arch. She was way more worried about the young man that she would let it transpire.

"He left." Bonnie commented; tears filling her eyes.

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on with Kol?" Caroline asked of her friend.

"I will." Bonnie promised, in a lower tone of voice. "But now is not the time."

"Rhonda, do not leave me in the dark about this." Klaus questioned the female therapist; impatiently.

"I will explain everything to you, in due time; Klaus." Rhonda responded, calmly.

"I'm sorry but I need to go back to the hospital. I'll wait for you in the car, Bonnie." Katherine announced, while avoiding Elijah's insistent glance. "Best of luck to you, Klaus."

"Thank you, Katherine." Klaus responded, with a nod and a smile. "We'll keep in touch."

"I came in Doctor Pierce' car, Caroline; so I need to bring you back to your room now. Is it ok?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"It's ok, Bonnie. It's not like I was needed here anyway." She responded in a higher tone, shoulders and head low.

Bonnie turned the chair around, greeting all with a nod, before pushing it toward the elevators doors at the opposite side of the corridor.

"Caroline?" Klaus called, softly; before being only answered by her silence.

"The poor girl is heartbroken!" Rhonda scolded the male therapist. "What the hell did you do to her this time?"

"Hardly, Rhonda. Caroline Forbes is not a will never be a porcelain doll." Klaus responded, with a sigh. "She'll be back to herself in no time."

"You're certainly blind if you are not seeing it!" She added, before turning her head toward Elijah. "As for you; Are you going to stand here by my side and not ran after Doctor Pierce, Mister Mikaelson?" Rhonda questioned; arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry?" Elijah asked, dumbfounded by her promptness.

"Listen; I am maybe blind, but not stupid!" Rhonda added, with a shake of her head. "I think you need to talk to her."

"Take care, Klaus." Elijah greeted his brother; before turning his head toward the female therapist to add: "And you're certainly not blind, Rhonda. Always a pleasure."

"Likewise, Mister Mikaelson." Rhonda replied, grinning.

"Same to you." Klaus responded; before hearing his heels hitting the ceramic floor toward the stairs exit door.

"You want to tell me what happened between you and Caroline?" Rhonda questioned.

"You want to tell me what happened with Kol?" Klaus handed his right arm for her to grab it.

"You first." She replied, with a discreet laugh.

* * *

Elijah went down the stairs running, in hope of reaching Katherine at their bottom before she could exit the center.

"Katherine!" He shouted her name, making her come to an abrupt halt in front of the revolving doors; while keeping her back at him.

"What … What do you want, Elijah?" She asked, breathless.

"Well, at least it's not "Mister Mikaelson"; you can't be that mad then?" He teased, with a shy smile; while catching his breath; both hands placed on each side of his waist to catch his breath.

"I'm not mad." She finally replied, slowly turning on herself to face her interlocutor. "I'm… I'm simply hurrying my steps to get back to the hospital."

"Not receiving a single sign from you for a period of near a month could probably make me think that you were." Elijah commented, nervously; and while swallowing a lump in his throat. "Louisa informed me that you had received all the bouquets of flowers I've send you. She also informed me that they were, for lack of better words, _**redirected**_ to other people than you."

"I…" The tall brunette let the single word escape her red lips; before turning crimson. "Louisa is a charming lady, but she talks too much."

Elijah titled his head backwards, before bursting into laughter. "Tell me something I don't know about my receptionist, woman?"

"I guess you know her way better than me." Katherine commented, with a discreet laughter sound of her own.

"If it's any consolation, she acts that way when she has someone in high regards." He replied, smiling; while taking a few steps to reach her standing position. "And she acts way worst with me." He added, with a wink. "I guess she has a soft spot for the both of us."

"Well, that is certainly a consolation." Katherine replied; crossing her arms in front of her chest. "On both accounts. Especially if she acts worse with you."

He lowered his head, shyly. "I guess I deserve that."

"I didn't mean anything by it." She added.

They awkwardly lowered their heads; silence filling the space and time.

"I am so sorry, please accept my apologies, Katherine." He suddenly begged of her, repentant; his sight lock with her dark brown eyes. "I acted like cave man without thinking of your own feelings."

"I … Elijah, I don't want to talk about it." She shook her head, frantically.

"OK, OK … We'll talk about whatever you want to talk about then, Katherine." He suggested, while pushing a strand of her brown curls behind her left ear. "I know this particular subject is hard for you."

"I need to go … I've… I've been here a long time already, and..." She stammered, nervously; gently pushing his hand at arm length.

"Thank you for calling me earlier to inform me of this meeting, I…" Elijah started, before being abruptly cut in the middle of his sentence.

"Yes, I agree! You are a cave man; Elijah Mikaelson?" She stipulated out of the blue; while twisting the silk scarf placed loosely around her neck.

"Well … I … I think I just said so myself." He shrugged; while trying not to smile at her sudden outburst.

"You hurt me bad, Elijah; and … I didn't knew what to do with that hurt at the time." She continued to explain; tears filling her eyes. "I called your office, because it was the right thing to do. Klaus is your brother, after all."

"Like I've said, I appreciated the gesture, Katherine." He thanked her, suddenly disoriented by her nervous attitude. "Just know that it wasn't intentional for me to hurt you that way and…"

"OK then." She nodded, cutting him short, once more. "Like I've said I need to go."

"We should talk about this, baby; because I truly feel terrible about hurting you." He begged of her to reconsider, slowly handing his right hand to her. "I want to make you feel better about this, please? I know I don't always have the right attitude but … I try my best."

"I know…you… you already told me several times and… I've received twenty-eight bouquets of flowers that were all saying so." She commented, eying his hand; while avoiding the temptation to give in by keeping hers under both of her arms.

"It's actually thirty; two more are supposed to come in the following days." He joked, half-smiling; lowering his arm and hand down.

"Goodbye, Elijah. I wish all the best to your brother." She replied, with a nod; before turning on her heels to exit the center, by pushing the revolving door.

"Damn it!" He swore, out loud; watching her leave and wincing at his own present failure.

* * *

 ** _Klaus's office, 06:45 pm..._**

"Is it a party for one or can someone join you?" Jenna asked, teasingly; while lowering her right upper arm on the arch of the opened office door.

"It's late. You're still here?" Klaus questioned, with a shy smile; his head raising at her arrival, from his sitting position behind his desk.

"I had some papers to fill and …" She replied, crossing the threshold, before slowly closing the door behind her back; only to take a few steps to reach his desk position. "I wanted to know how the meeting with the administrative board went."

"As expected, I guess." Klaus replied, followed by a long and loud sigh. "They heard both sides of the event, they deliberated at the testimonies, and came back with a decision." He presented the outcome to the young woman. "I am in probation for the next few months. But, I can keep my position as a therapist in this center."

"I've heard George gave his version of the event." Jenna commented, taking a sitting position in front of Klaus's.

"Yes. He's a good man." Klaus nodded, with much respect perceived in his voice. "I'm feeling bad that he was mixed up in all of this." He, then, shrugged, apologetically. "My brother came for support that was kind of unexpected too." He added, his head turning toward the window where a siren sound came from the street.

"How did he learn about it? Caroline Forbes I suppose!" Jenna questioned, dryly; lowering her sight on her joined hands.

"Is it really important?" Klaus replied, calmly. "I guess he wanted to be here to support me, in his own twisted terms. And it wasn't Caroline who called him. But, she came to give her version of the event." He added, before promptly raising on both legs to reach the window; where he stood with his back turned at his female visitor.

"She's in love with you; Klaus." Jenna confessed, unwavering. "What will you do about it? Or is it something that you wanted?"

"I can't stop Caroline's feelings or lack of it for me or anyone else for that matter, Jenna, it's not my place; like it wouldn't be yours to report them to me." He responded, slyly; before slowly turning on his heels. "Using one my patients to delay what is inevitable between us is low even for you."

"Not having the courage to tell the truth to my face about being through with me is low even for you, Klaus!" Jenna spat back; while raising back on her legs.

"I don't want "it" to be like this between us, Jenna. But I'm unable to give you what you want, and that will eventually make you unsatisfied. Please, understand what I'm saying?" Klaus begged of her. "What could have been "enough" for the both of us, is not anymore; and … And that has nothing to do with Caroline, and you perfectly know it."

"So that's it! We are through … Whatever "was" is not anymore; like you so brilliantly put it." Jenna replied, shakily; tears filling her eyes.

"We will always be friends. Give it time, Jenna." Klaus commented. "I have too much respect for you to continue lying to the both of us. We deserve better."

"Screw you, Klaus Mikaelson… Screw you!" She lashed out, tears now rolling down her cheeks, before turning on her heels to leave his office in a loud slam of the door.

* * *

 ** _8:45 pm..._**

Klaus stood silently in front of his office bay widow, a beer in hand, with the night wrapping his dark curtains on the city as the undoubted sign that the day was finally done. Which for him, was an immense relief.

Except for a few laughing sounds coming from the night shift nurses' station; who must be starting their "day"; the center was slowly slipping into its evening mood.

He rose the bottle to his lips; slowly taking a few gulps of the amber liquid before raising both of his eyebrows, a presence being felt by him in the entrance of the office.

"How do you always manage to find your way around this center, and to pass by the nurses' station and not get cut, Caroline?" He questioned, shaking his head. "You're a sneaky woman, you know that?"

"Well, it's not my fault if they are careless about patient wandering around." He heard her answer, before turning on his heels to see the shadow of her wheelchair in the corridor.

"Caroline Forbes; what am I going to do with you?" He asked, taking a few steps forward to lower his bottle of beer on his desktop.

"Being polite and welcoming me inside your office would be a start?" She suggested; nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Welcoming you inside my office, at night, really? When I'm on probation with the board, because I was personally mixed up in one of my female patient' life. Female patient being you, nonetheless." He questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, Sooner I'll be inside your office, sooner I'll say what I need to say and leave." Caroline commented, with a rose of her chin and a shrug. "And I certainly did not force you to be mixed up in my life. You took the initiative all by yourself, Klaus Mikaelson. Own it!"

Klaus closed his eyes, a loud sigh escaping his parted lips; before a ghost of a smile could bless his face. How much he wanted to give woman a good spanking right now? Very much!

"Did you just told me to _**own it**_?" He chuckled, highly amused by her insolence.

"You're not deaf; aren't you?" She added; a long sigh escaping her parted lips.

"Come, your highness." He finally invited her, taking a few steps to direct her wheelchair inside, before closing the door behind their backs. "What is it that I can do for you, Caroline?"

"Wow! You're still have that pretentious attitude you had earlier!" She let her silent thoughts slip out of her mouth.

" _ **That pretentious attitude**_? Really, Caroline?" He repeated, with a sarcastic laugh. "Well, _**excuse-me**_ for being totally and royally pissed at you the present moment, Miss Forbes."

"What did I do? I … I simply wanted to help you, Klaus; that is why I came to the meeting. I wanted to present my version of what had happened that day. I was the only one with George who had been present (and George wasn't reliable), and that could be viewed as accountable." Caroline presented her argument, a straight finger pointed to her chest.

"Now I certainly know why my brother hired you at his firm." Klaus commented, dryly. "You're a force to be reckoned with, and one who only sees her way."

"Do I take that as a compliment or as an insult?" Caroline asked, her chin rose. "Because it certainly feels more like an insult!"

"Which would piss you the most?" He questioned, under clenched teeth; while titling his head. "Because at the present moment it would grant me much satisfaction."

"Fine! I don't know why you're so pissed? And, I don't know why I came back here to talk to you in the first place? Because you're acting like a jerk!" She spat at him, angrily. "I'll get out of your way and life, therapist Mikaelson. I'm very sorry to have been a pain in the ass to you the past few months!" She added, spinning her wheelchair to leave his office. "Have a good life!"

He promptly stopped her on her track, spinning the chair back to face him; before grabbing both handles on each side of her tensed body, only to slowly lower his upper body at a near inch of hers.

"How do you think I felt, Caroline, when you told _**Lockwood**_ that it was a big misunderstanding that had occurred the day he visited you at the center, and that you were willing to meet with him very soon – because, and let me quote you: _**I missed you, Tyler**_." Klaus asked, between clenched teeth.

"That …I swear, it meant nothing! I've said that to help you! I've offered to meet with _**him**_ to get _**you**_ out of trouble." She replied; her breath brushing his face. "And it worked!"

He urgently pushed himself at arm length; pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

"I don't like the idea of you and him in close proximity." He confessed, angrily. "It makes my skin crawl!" He added; nervously brushing his curls with his right hand.

"Well, take a number; I don't like the idea of you with Jenna either!" She busted, before gasping in shock and horror; her right hand placed over her mouth. "I … That came all wrong …. I didn't mean…" She shook her head multiple times.

" _ **Own it**_ , Caroline Forbes! Isn't it what you previously told me?" He replied, tit for tat.

"Your personal life is your business." She added; heat reaching both of her cheeks. "I shouldn't have said that."

"We're done." Klaus confessed, shrugging; before placing both hands on each side of the window arch. "That should fill you with joy."

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Jenna and I; we broke things off." He confessed, with a long sigh.

"Well… It… It doesn't fill me with joy per say; if that's what you're implying." She replied, biting the thin skin of her bottom lip to forbid herself to scream her happiness.

He lowered his head backward before bursting into an honest laugh. "Let me reprise what I previously said about your capability to work in a law firm. Maybe you don't have what it takes after all. Your lies are too recognizable; Miss Forbes."

"Well, at least I'm not running from the truth; therapist Mikaelson." She replied, angrily; before firmly crossing her arms in front of her raising chest.

"You want the truth? Fine! Tyler Lockwood is a man who likes to play the power game and at the moment you are no match to his evilness." Klaus added, slyly; while turning on his heels to face her shadow.

"That is low even for you! Tell me why?" She questioned, tears pearling in her eyes. "Because I'm weak? Just an invalid in a wheelchair, right?"

"Don't put words in my mind that I did not thought beforehand or say in my mouth, Love!" He warned her.

"Because I'm not _**weak**_ , Klaus… And, and … Even if I am an invalid – I still have a heart that is beating fast inside my chest." She told him, between sobbing and hitting her chest with her right closed fist; before grabbing both handles to courageously rise into a standing position from her sitting one in the wheelchair. "I've worked my ass off to stand on my legs and I'm not afraid of…"

"Oh for God sake, Caroline!" Klaus exclaimed, with a shake of his head; before rapidly shortening the space between them, only to catch her unsteady silhouette in his arms; her arms rapidly crossing behind his neck, with her head falling over his left shoulder. "Shush… Don't cry, Love; please don't cry." He begged to calm her down; his left hand brushing the blonde locks down her back. "Fuck, Caroline! Why would you think that I would embrace that idea? You're the most courageous and strong woman I've met in my entire life. I would never think otherwise." He whispered, softly; his lips brushing her forehead.

"I'm soaking your t-shirt right now." She commented, twisting the cotton fabric in her right hand.

"And now you're seriously in trouble!" He scolded her, with a soft slap on her bottom cheeks that made her start. "No one soaks Klaus's favorite t-shirt and live to see the next day." He teased, some more

"I'm … I'm sorry…" She stammered, through more sobbing.

"No, don't be… love… Don't be." He begged, gently brushing her wet hair backwards. "I'm the one who should ask for your forgiveness."

"And I'm sure that I'm a freaking mess right now. I must look horrible. At least I can't see myself." She commented, between sniffing.

"Don't be silly woman!" He responded, a small laugh escaping his lips. "You're as beautiful as ever, and strong… so strong!" He added, softly kissing her cheeks to collect the remaining tears wetting her skin. "In many ways, I'm as blind as you, Caroline."

"What do you mean?" She questioned, lowering her forehead over his.

"Well…" Klaus coughed, nervously. "Firstly; the lights are off in my office, love. There's no way I could see the mess that you're talking about. Though, I don't believe it's remotely true." He informed her, under a short nervous laugh; before slowly raising her body by her waist to take a few walking steps to bring her to sit over his desktop. "You need to rest your legs. Are you comfortable sitting here?" He questioned, brushing her parted bottom lip with his right thumb.

"Yes." She nodded, with a last sniffing sound.

"Furthermore, I'm as blind as I can get when it comes to you, Caroline." He confessed, with a hoarsely voice; before grabbing her face with both of his hands. "I fought this thing between us like my life depended on it. To protect you, I distanced myself in hope of finally being able to get you out of my damn head, but I fought against a lost battle." He added, in one last breath before gently capturing her bottom lip with his teeth, to nibble her skin, slowly parting her legs to nest his body between her thighs. His fingers brushing the soft skin of her bare legs from her calves to the inside of her thighs.

"What are you wearing?" He questioned; his lips tracing a line of fire from the line of her jaw, down the left side of her neck.

"I…." She tried to speak, realizing that only loud moan sounds could escape her throat when his lips were brushing and biting the hollow of her shoulders. "It's a… It's a PJ short." She finally let out; her hands caressing the base of his neck, before grabbing a hand full of his curly hair.

He responded by a primitive growl, slowly pushing the straps of her tank top down her arms, before whispering: "I like everything about this, Caroline." His lips capturing her mouth in a demanding kiss; before his hands could roll the fabric down her belly to finally cup her perky breasts. He slowly stroke her erected nipples to capture loud pleasure cries from her mouth; his tongue testing a land of paradise that he had only dreamed about before this night. "Fuck me, Caroline; you're so beautiful!" He cursed her, himself and the entire world; before lowering his left hand down her chest and belly, to slowly slide his fingers under the elastic band of her short.

"Klaus!" She promptly grabbed his wrist, to stop him on his erotic quest. "I … I was wondering about your brother?"

"You were wondering about what?" He questioned, dumbfounded; before slowly raising his head.

"Well…" She continued, nervously; before passing the tip of her tongue on the length of her bottom lip. "I mean… Do you think there is something between him and Dr. Pierce?"

"You want to talk about my brother and Katherine, now of all times?" He asked, still in shock; before lowering his head down on her chest to let out a discreet laughter escape his throat.

"Well, I'm happy you find this amusing?" She commented, dryly.

"Caroline." He rose his head, before grabbing her chin in his right hand. "We don't need to do this. We got carried away, it's perfectly fine if you're not comfortable with the idea of us as of now. You just need to tell me the truth, OK?" He gently told her. "But please, while I'm kissing you, don't ever mention my brother again. Except if you want to turn me off for good." He teased; before grabbing the back of her neck to brush her forehead of a kiss.

"It's not that…" She shook her head; sobbing escaping her lips once more.

"What is it then?" He questioned, brushing her hair away from her face. "Talk to me?"

"It's not that I don't want to … It's that I can't… I'm broken!" She confessed, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"You're what?" Klaus asked, in surprise. "Oh… Sweet love, you're anything that you want to be, but broken you aren't."

"Since my accident… I … I think that it doesn't work down there." She confessed, shyly; while grabbing his hand and placing it on her lower stomach.

"OK. What I hear is that you think you can't be sexually active anymore; because of the accident?" He questioned; kindly

"Yes." She confessed in a whisper.

"Those feelings are normal, love. You shouldn't feel ashamed of them." He reassured her. "Can I put my therapist hat and ask you a personal question?"

"Ok." She agreed with a nod.

"Did you gave yourself pleasure since the accident?" He questioned.

"No." She shook her head.

"Why?" He asked some more.

"Because, I was afraid…" She confessed, some more; tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You were afraid of not experiencing sexual pleasure such as an orgasm since you were paralyzed; were you?" He shared his thoughts.

"Yes." She agreed.

"You know what I think?" He asked of her.

"No." She shook her head, once more.

"I think you have nothing to worry about." He told, with a smile. "I think you're a beautiful sexual woman who will learn to trust her body very soon."

"You think?" She asked for his reassurance.

"Yes." He nodded before questioning once more: "Tell me, what did you feel when I kissed you earlier?"

"A lot of things." She confessed, shyly. "Goosebumps, shivers, butterflies in my stomach…"

"These are a real boost for my ego. And?" He teased, before asking more of her.

"Wetness between my legs." She added, lowering her head in shame.

"Caroline Forbes; why are we having this conversation then?" He rose her chin with the tip of his finger; before they could both burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry." She presented her apologies.

"Don't be." He shook his head, taking her in his arms; with her head resting on his chest, over the rapid beats of his heart.

"I'm an insecure fool." She told him.

"You're a _**sexy**_ insecure fool." He repeated, teasingly.

"That's how you see me?" She questioned, raising her head.

"Oh… Caroline Forbes! Don't you know the power you have over me by now?" He added, lowering his head to bless her forehead of a last kiss. "You need to go back to your bedroom or you'll get us both into more trouble than you know." He told her; raising the straps of her tank top back on her shoulders, before sliding his left arm underneath her thighs to raise her into his arms to lower her body into the wheelchair.

"Yes; you're right, I need to go back." She agreed, before grabbing both wheels to make her chair roll toward the door. "Klaus?"

"Yes Caroline?" He responded.

"Are we good?" She questioned, worryingly.

"Yes, we're good, Love." He responded, a smile spreading over his full lips; while hearing the door open and close on its arch.

* * *

 _ **Doctor Katherine Pierce' house, 11:03 pm...**_

"… And then, he asked me if I had received his flowers, Oscar." Katherine continued talking to her cat, while lowering a small plate on the kitchen floor, filled with his favorite chicken can food. "The nerves, right? Like I would not have noticed them with Cheryl reminding me of the said delivery, day after day."

The cat started to purr, way happier to have received his pittance than to hear the long speech of his mistress.

"Who, in his right mind, send so many flowers to a woman in those modern days? Who?" She questioned, some more (silence answering her back); while grabbing an opened white wine bottle to pour herself a glass. "Caroline said … She was one of my patient. Well, she said that he must like me a lot." She added, drinking her glass in one single gulp. "Do you truly think that he likes me?" She lowered her sight down to watch her cat lick his paw. "Why do I even bother with you, you're a guy too!" She rolled her eyes, before dragging her slippers through the kitchen to open her freezer in search of an ice cream box. Granted it was way too late to eat it; but it was either eating a few spoons of the said ice cream or opening another bottle of wine to make her forget about Elijah Mikaelson!

The constant buzz sound of her cellphone left on the kitchen counter gave an abrupt halt to her mind track; reminding her to strengthen her arm to grab the device.

"Who's texting me at this hour, Oscar, mm? The hospital you think?" She questioned the cat, who rubbed itself on both of her legs. "I'm beat! I just hope it's not an emergency."

 _ **EM- Are you home?**_

"You got to be kidding me?" Katherine exclaimed, a loud growl escaping her parted lips. "Can you believe that guy, Oscar?" She showed the screen to her cat. "Though "guy" is not the right term to describe him. He's more of a _**man**_ … All man; but that is beside the point." She shook her head to regain a sense of reality; redness filling her cheeks.

 _ **KP – What can I do for you Mister Mikaelson?**_

 _ **EM – Am I in trouble? You used the "Mister Mikaelson" appellation?**_

 _ **KP - ?**_

 _ **EM – Question marks? Way more gentle that the usual "Mister Mikaelson" if you're asking me ;) I know it's late, but …I'm standing on your porch can you grant me five minutes of your time, Katherine?**_

"On my what?" She exclaimed, in shock. "He's standing on our porch, Oscar; can you believe this?"

 _ **KP – Please tell me you're joking?**_

 _ **EM – You think I'm the "joking" type?**_

"For God sake! What does he want now?" She questioned herself, tightening the belt of her robe, on top of her silk PJ; before hurrying her steps to the front door of her house.

She grabbed the handle, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening the door to bury her sight in his dark glance.

"It's very late, what are you doing here, Elijah?" She questioned, arms crossed over her chest.

He has changed his formal blue suit for a fitted pair of jeans and long sleeve black t-shirt; with his sleeves rolled up on his muscular forearms. His hair were wet by the rain that had started to fall an hour ago. Damn him and his over the top sexiness!

"I've cancelled the two last bouquets at the florist shop, and I got you this instead." He handed her a single white rose, with a white silk ribbon placed on the stem. "White rose are meant for new beginning… And…" He took a pause, swallowing a lump in his throat, before inhaling some air inside his lungs. "I thought that flower could signify a new beginning for us."

Katherine grabbed the flower; instinctively placing the petals near her nose to inhale its perfume.

"I don't know what to say?" She responded, shrugging.

"Well, you're not throwing it in my face; it's something … Would you say?" He teased, with a wink. "And I think it's a bit late to re-gift it to your neighbours?"

"I guess so…" She added, a small laughter sound escaping her throat.

"I'm … I'm sincerely sorry for my bad judgement over … Well, you know." He tried to explain, before nervously burying his hands in his jeans front pockets.

"I know you are." She nodded, with a shy smile.

"I'm sure you're exhausted, I'll leave you to your evening." He said, with a discreet nod and a smile of his own, before adding: "Good night, Katherine." He wished her, with a smile of his own; before turning on his heels to descend the couple of stairs leading him to his car.

"Good night, Elijah." She wished; before slowly closing the door on its arch; only to lower her head on its panel to close her eyes and slowly breathe.

She couldn't say how long she stayed in that position, before hearing a discreet knock sound on the door.

She started, while reopening her eyes and turning on herself to reopen the front door.

"Something's wrong?" She asked, worryingly; while meeting his glance one more.

"My car won't start!" He informed her, both hands placed on each side of the exterior door arch; water from the rain dropping from his dark hair to his eyes and face. "And my cellphone battery is dead. You can check if you don't believe that I'm telling the truth." He reached for his cellphone in his back pocket.

"No, don't be silly; it's OK." Katherine shook her head, before signing him to enter inside her home. "Please come inside."

"Thank you." He nodded, appreciative of her present decision; while stepping inside, before closing the door behind his back.

"Give me two seconds. There's a powder room in the ground floor. I'll bring you a towel." Katherine informed him, before disappearing from his sight.

He took off his shoes, before entering the opened concept living; scattering the room to finally drop his sight on the welcoming fire crackling in the fireplace. He took a sitting position on the white leather sofa, before feeling something brushing his right calf.

"Hey? From where did you come from?" Elijah asked, with a smile; before grabbing the black cat in his arms to stroke its fur.

"Here's a towel to dry yourself." Katherine said, while approaching his sitting position to hand it to him.

"Thanks. I truly appreciate this." He thanked her, warmly; before kissing the cat's head.

"Traitor!" Katherine scolded Oscar; arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry?" Elijah questioned, dumbfounded.

"Oh, No! Not you, my cat." She rectified, with a smile and a nod toward the animal.

"You hear what she just called you?" He whispered, teasingly to the cat. "I don't think he's a "traitor"; I think he's just happy to see another presence in your home."

"Mm… Maybe." She shrugged; before nervously brushing her palms on the fabric of her robe.

"If I could borrow your cellphone for a second, Katherine' I would be able to call someone to tow my car." Elijah asked, politely, of her.

"It's passed eleven at night. You won't have anyone coming to tow your car before the morning; Elijah." She told; worryingly.

"You're probably right." He shrugged, lowering Oscar down; before drying his hair with the towel. "I'll sleep in my car. It'll be best."

"That's ridiculous!" She shook her head, not hearing a word about it. "Listen, I've… I've fallen asleep more times that I can count on one hand on that sofa; you can stay for the night if you want. There's plenty of pillows and a warm blanket inside the ottoman near you."

"You'll trust me with your cat?" Elijah winked, playfully.

"Oh…" She chuckled, biting her pink bottom lip. "I'm sure Oscar will be fine."

"You hear that, buddy? She is trusting a filthy lawyer like myself to take care of you." He told the black cat who had jumped back on his thighs.

"I wouldn't go that far as "trust"; but I know Oscar is capable of taking care of himself." She commented, amused.

"Like his mistress." Elijah added; raising his sight to stare at Katherine; while making her blush under his say. "So your name is Oscar, mm?" he questioned the traitor animal.

"Goodnight, Elijah." Katherine wished him; slowly turning on her heels; before reaching the opposite wall to close the light.

"Goodnight, Katherine." He wished, in return; before grabbing a pillow.

ooOoo

 _ **EM - You're sleeping?**_

 _ **KP - No! Because you're texting me from my "own" phone to my secondary one!**_

 _ **EM - I'm quick in deduction, what can I say? ;)**_

 _ **KP - Goodnight Elijah!**_

 _ **EM – You just told me you're not sleeping; why?**_

 _ **KP- There's an intruder in my home and my cat has sided with him! Usually that traitor is sleeping with me.**_

 _ **EM- That's a real problem! Maybe there is a solution?**_

 _ **KP- What solution?**_

 _ **EM – You could come and sleep with us on the sofa? We would, both, keep your honor safe, scout honor!**_

 _ **KP – GOODNIGHT ELIJAH!**_

 _ **EM - lol … Katherine, you're still there? A man can try; can he?**_

 _ **ooOoo**_

Elijah smiled, dropping the borrowed cellphone on the living room table, before lowering himself into a laying down position on the sofa; with Oscar jumping on top of the headrest to take his own sleeping position.

He closed his eyes, before hearing a rustling of fabric and a discreet cough.

"Did… Did the offer to sleep on the sofa with you … I mean … With … With the both of you still stand?" Katherine questioned, stammering in a low murmur.

"What took you so long, Katherine?" Elijah asked, eyes remaining closed; full lips spread into a smile.

"Don't look … I need to … I need to get my "leg" off." She informed him, nervously; before dropping her robe on a nearby armchair.

She sat on the sofa, near his laying position, slowly raising the fabric of her PJ pant to remove her prosthetic leg; gently propping it between the ottoman and the armchair; before taking her own laying position in the hollow of his arm and chest.

"Elijah?" She whispered his name.

"Mm?" He hummed the sound; his left hand and arm wrapping around her waist to bring her in a closer proximity.

"Thank you for the white rose." She thanked him, warmly.

"You're welcome, Katherine." He responded, brushing her hair of a kiss.

"Elijah?" She called again, a minute later.

"Mm…" He hummed, once again; a grin spreading over his lips.

"You're …. You're grabbing my right breast." She told him; while triggering his burst of laughter.

"You warned me to not look or touch your prosthetic leg, not your breast; Katherine." Elijah scolded her, teasingly. "I need to fully realize what is happening right now by touching some parts of your beautiful body. Otherwise, I'll think it is dream."

"Elijah Mikaleson you're a lawyer not for nothing!" Katherine commented, with a long sigh.

"And you are just noticing my expertise now?" He responded, with a chuckle; tightening his grip on her.

"Goodnight, Elijah." She wished him; a smile raising on her lips.

"Goodnight, baby." Elijah replied, with a smile on his own. "Goodnight Oscar!"

* * *

 ** _Kol's loft, 3:35 am..._**

Kol close the door of his loft behind his back, before throwing the key on a nearby console table, only to lower his head back on the wood panel to close his eyes for a few seconds.

He had wandered the streets for the most part of the night, and when he had seen 3:00 a.m. on a digital clock in a store' window, he had decided to get back home.

Though the temptation to enter a bar and get drunk had not left his mind since he had departed the Center earlier; he had succeeded to not listen to that devil voice in his head. He wasn't well, of that much he knew; and alcohol wouldn't be his salvation.

"I thought you would never get back here." He heard the words, registering the female voice, before reopening his eyes.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here, and who gave you access to my apartment?" He asked, before reaching the panoramic windows, where he could see her shadow standing in the penumbra.

"Your landlord gave me access, I told him that …" She started explaining, before being curt short in her sentence.

"Damn him!" He swore out loud; while starting to pace back and forth in front of the windows. "He can't let anyone inside my place. This is not a metro station!"

"Well, I wasn't aware that I was _**anyone**_ to you." Bonnie responded, dryly; before turning on her bare heels to reach a nearby armchair near the bed. "I was extremely worried about you, Kol; but don't sweat about it; I'll dress myself and be out of your way in a jive."

"Bonnie, please … I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…." He begged her forgiveness; closing his eyes and holding his head with both hands.

"Are you OK?" She dropped her folded nurse uniform back on the armchair; before taking a few steps on her bare feet to reach his standing position. "Where does it hurt?" She questioned, placing her palm on his forehead to see if her had fever.

"I don't know … It's near my temple, and my eyes." He responded, slowly peeking between his eyelashes to take a look at her. "What are you wearing?"

"What? Oh! Passed midnight I was so tired that I needed to lay down. So, I searched for one of your t-shirts in the drawers and found this. I wanted to keep my nurse uniform wrinkle free." Bonnie explained, while palpating his throat. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged inside your home and snoop around to find a t-shit."

"Did I say that it bothered me, darling?" Kol responded, teasingly; his hands gently grabbing her waist to hold his equilibrium.

"Still, I didn't think for a second; I was just worried sick about you." Bonnie dropped her hands, down his chest.

"I thought I would never hear from you after our encounter at the center." He confessed; swallowing a lump in his throat; before grabbing both of her hands to kiss her knuckles one by one. "I'm sorry, I was an ass; I don't know what had happened to me today, Bonnie?"

"I was so mad! But then Caroline put some clarity inside my mind." Bonnie responded; with a shrug and a shy smile.

"Caroline defended me?" Kol commented, with a small laughter. "I'll give her a kiss when I'll see her."

"Well, defended you is maybe a stretch." Bonnie replied, with a ghost of a smile. "She thought you weren't your cheerful self and something must be terribly wrong with you; but she still called you a _**dick**_ who doesn't deserve me."

"Ouch! Charlie will be deeply hurt over this appellation." He winked; wincing at the pain.

"Your pupils are extremely dilated, Kol. It's like you took some drugs, alcohol or something?" Bonnie commented; with much concerns.

"The temptation was there, but …I swear to you on my life, I did not take anything." He shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"I believe you, OK. I do." She nodded, before pushing herself at arm length to reach the dresser where a pills bottle laid on the top. "This is your medication prescribed for your bi-polar syndrome, isn't it?"

"Who the hell … Eric!" He growled, unhappy.

"Don't be mad. He's your friend and he just wants to help." She begged of him, shaking her head.

"Yes, these are the pills. I took them; I swear on my life, Bonnie!" Kol promised, nervously passing his right hand over his face.

"I believe you, Kol." Bonnie responded. "You got this bottle one week ago, I counted the number of pills left inside. You took one by day since then." She reassured him. "But maybe they aren't the right medication? Maybe an error occurred when you got them?"

"You think?" He asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Because as much as I hate Isabella, I would have not snapped the way I did today if I had the pills inside me."

"I know! And now that we have figured that much, it is worth fighting for the truth." She told him, before grabbing a bottle of water left on top of the dresser. "You need to hydrate yourself and sleep this off."

Kol nodded, before grabbing the bottle from her hand to swallow the clear liquid to the last drop.

"Will you stay with me, Please?" He begged of her; letting her guide him to the bed. "Because, it would be a waste to not sleep in the same bed than you when you're wearing nothing more than one of my t-shirts."

Bonnie let out a chuckle, gently pushing the young man to sit on the mattress to help him get rid of his shoes, and t-shirt. "I have my underwear underneath you know?"

"That is not helping the erotic images in my head at the moment, Bonnie." He responded, laying his head down on the pillow.

She pushed his shoes in a corner, before snuggling herself inside the hollow of his right arm and chest; feeling his breath brush her hair while his left arm bring her in a closer proximity of his warm body.

"We'll get this sort out, Kol. We'll get you out of this." She promised in a low whisper; with only the soft sound of his sleeping heart keeping her awake.

* * *

Thank you all for your continuous appreciation of this story!

I need to write a final one shot for the Lucifer (Deckerstar) fandom; I should be able to reprise "Blind Love" the moment it is done.


	7. Chapter 7

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **Inspirational songs** **:**

" _Head above Water"_ **by Avril Lavigne**

" _Careless Whisper"_ **by George Michael**

" _Sexual Healing_ " **by Marvin Gaye**

* * *

 **To my readers** **:** I present to you, once again, another update of " _ **Blind Love"**_ that I hope will fill your hearts with joy because there are some _**crazy-sexy**_ scenes (some of my inspirational song choices will make you rise an eyebrow I'm sure…lol) that I truly hope will please you _**a lot**_ in this particular chapter; and other ones that will make you wish that you could scream and kill someone in the same process (if only you could!).

I am dedicating this present update to my writer-friend, Melissa: _**you told me once that you were hoping that some female characters would meet in this story. Well, I was able to make your wish a reality - Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Kol's loft, 7:00 am….**_

" **Good morning loyal listeners of CBC 96.9 FM – It's 7:00 am and it will be a sunny one today, with a few scattered showers and strong wings later in the day."**

Bonnie Bennett winced disdainfully at the wake-up male voice coming from the radio. She stretched her right arm in hope to find the device and snooze it on her bedside table, but her hand only met the empty space. She finally remembered the ordeal of the previous day and the single fact that she wasn't staying at her own place or lying down in her own bed, when she felt Kol nuzzling her neck and shoulders, before lowering his head down in the valley of her breasts.

A blissful smile spread her full lips, before a loud moan could escape her throat when she felt his teeth biting her erected left nipple through the cotton fabric of his own t-shirt. She grabbed her pillow with both hands raising her pelvic to wrap her legs around his waist.

" **Let's start the day with a classical oldies from the 80';** _ **Careless Whisper**_ **from George Michael…"**

At the first notes and lyrics of the song, Bonnie started to chuckle uncontrollably; both of her hands placed over her chest that rose uncontrollably under the tremors of her laughter.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm giving you my morning "A" game right now, and you're laughing at me?" Kol complained, teasingly; before grabbing both of her wrists to place her arms and hands above her head on the pillow.

"Oh come on!" Bonnie exclaimed; while catching her breath. "That is the cheesiest romantic song that could have come out from your radio at the exact moment we are making out."

"I beg your pardon, Nurse Bennett? We are not making out – I'm making love to you; and that is in itself a big difference." Kol objected, vehemently. "And, do you know how many babies were conceived because of this song and George Michael?"

"Wasn't he gay? And, I don't know - A lot, I guess?" She responded, biting her bottom lip to forbid herself to burst into laughter once more.

"His sexual orientation is beside the point of how brilliant this song truly was and is – he was speaking the language of "love" and …. Yes, you got that right: a lot of babies!" He nodded, most-seriously.

"Well, don't worry I'm on the pills." Bonnie responded, while smirking at him.

"Well that is good to know, Nurse Bennett." He acknowledged her say; before raising the hem of her t-shirt up on her belly. "Now, I believe I need to further your medical knowledge on the subject of morning sexual bliss."

"Do you, now?" She responded, a small laugh escaping her parted lips. "Well, you are certainly on the right track with your choice of song."

"Keep mocking George Michael and you'll regret it dearly later." He threaten her; lowering his hips down her pelvic while making her feel his morning erection.

"I'm shaking in my panties right now." She teased, before suddenly losing her laugher under his morning erotic ministrations.

"Talking about your panties, Nurse Bennett. You are reminding me that I am suddenly craving for something sweet for breakfast." He whispered, releasing his last grip on her wrists, before slowly pushing her lace panties down on both of her legs. "Something that taste like honey." He added, before dropping some butterflies kisses down, on her belly. "Do you know the medical technic to bring a woman to orgasmic bliss when she wakes up, Nurse Bennett?" He questioned, before gently partying her thighs apart.

"I am …" She let the two words out, while grabbing and twisting the fabric of the sheet with both hands, before finishing her sentence: "…not sure."

"You need to slowly awaken her sexual desire with kisses that will surely make her loose her mind and start moaning with pleasure." He whispered some more, kissing and softly biting the inside of her thighs.

"Kol!" She cried out his name, arching her back when he slowly licked the wetness from her parted lips and vulva with the tip of his tongue, before biting into her pink bundle of nerves to bring her to a new level of orgasmic pleasure. All of this while exploring oral sex on her, between the sweet sounds of her cries and taking a few glances at her pinker cheeks, parted lips and closed eyes.

After a few minutes of receiving expert erotic ministrations she finally arched her back; crying his name while feeling a range of intense contractions reaching her core in one of the most intense orgasms she has ever known to experience.

"Fuck me, Bonnie! Do you know how long I've waited to be this close to you?" He confessed, hoarsely; promptly straightening himself to get rid of his own t-shirt; before lowering the zipper of his jeans down and pulling on her legs to place her body in direct line with his own.

"Me too." She confessed, breathless, and in a low whisper; while raising herself from the mattress to help him raise the t-shirt she was wearing above her head.

"You're so damn beautiful." He complimented her, before both of his hands could explore the roundness of her butt and hips. "Bonnie; you're driving me mad with desire." He added, with a deep growl; before lowering his muscular body on hers; his lips finally tasting the soft skin of the erected nipple of one of her breasts (without the t-shirt' fabric as a barrier), while one of his hands gently caressed and pinched the other.

"Kol…" She murmured his name, caressing the tensed muscles of his back; before grabbing a hand full of the locks of hair at the base of his neck. "Please?"

He rapidly lowered his right hand down his torso and belly to lower his pair of boxer down, before placing his hardness at the entrance of her core.

"Be gentle …. It's been a … It's been a long time." She begged him, in a single breath.

"How long?" He questioned, his sight locked with hers.

"Quite a very long time… I'm not …" She shook her head and close her eyes; biting into her bottom lip. "I'm not a "one night-stand" kind of girl; I'm a relationship kind of girl."

"Sweet thing…." He grabbed her chin with his right hand; a five o'clock shadow blessing his face and a smile spreading over his lips. "Why do you think my heart is beating so much for you?" He added, before slowly lowering his head to bless her lips of a tender kiss; while slowly penetrating her in slow thrusts that made her moan over his parted lips.

"Well…I'm waiting." He said; the tips of his fingers softly caressing the small of her back.

After making love they were both resting silently (lost in their deep thoughts); and she was now lying down in his arms, her head lowered in the hollow of his right shoulder and arm, her right hand tracing circles over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She replied, biting her lower lip to forbid herself to laugh.

"Well, you need to present your humble apologies to the _**King**_ himself; because _**his**_ song Bonnie Bennet, made you _**finally**_ sleep with me." Kol acknowledge the truth and nothing but…

"That is such a bullshit statement, Kol; and you know it!" She replied, raising herself on her left forearm to stare into his eyes. "I slept with you because I wanted to; and certainly not because of a cheesy romantic song!"

" _ **Careless whisper**_ baby; it brought you over the edge, you need to say it, because it's the truth." He shrugged, half-serious; before they could both burst into laughter; his arms tightening around her body.

They took time to enjoy this sweet and relaxing interlude, before Bonnie could realize that this short "break" was slowly ending, reality setting in both of their bodies, minds, hearts and souls.

"I'm such an idiot, I forgot about your lack of medication. How are you doing and feeling? You need to pick-up the right med. as soon as possible." She told him, in a soft tone; while lowering her head down on his chest.

"I know; and I will." He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Just know that you are my medication today, Bonnie." He confessed, blessing her forehead of a kiss.

"It saddens me that I need to go. I'm on desk duties at ten this morning." She told him, raising her sight at him. "I hate the thought of it!"

"I'm sorry; I feel that you're in this predicament all because of me." He commented, lowering his head to kiss her lips; before pushing the sheet at the feet of the bed to jump out of it. "I'll take a quick shower before making you a real breakfast this time, and bringing you to the hospital after, OK?"

"OK." She nodded, with a shy smile; while watching him walk (naked as the day he was born) toward the bathroom; before her eyes could catch a glimpse at the bottle of _**bad**_ pills left on top of the dresser. "Kol?" She called his name.

"Yes?" He questioned, with deep sadness perceive in his voice and dark circles underneath his eyes that she was just now noticing.

"None of this is your fault… None of this!" She expressed her feelings; with a strong shake of her head while holding the sheet glued to her chest.

"I won't be long, baby." He replied, before closing the door behind his back.

* * *

 _ **Katherine's house 8:10 am…**_

Elijah frown his nose, slowly opening his eyelids to take a peek at the cat that was nuzzling his face.

"Hey! What do you want from me, Oscar?" He asked, while raising his left arm and hand to rub the cat's head who started to purr in contentment. "Where's you mistress, mm? She deserted us?"

The cat arched his back in a silent response before jumping down from the sofa, on the carpet, to hurry his small legs to reach the kitchen.

Elijah stretched his arms and legs, before passing a hand over his face to awaken his skin and senses; while feeling a five o'clock shadow underneath this fingers. His entire body felt like a truck had ran over it, but his heart was expanding over the single fact that Doctor Katherine Pierce had slept the entire night tugged in his arms. That, in itself, was a huge progress!

He rose on his legs, dragging his feet on the tick white carpet, reaching the modern kitchen, where and when he rapidly take a glance at the rose (he had offered her the previous evening) that was now placed in a crystal vase on the island. A smile rose both corners of his lips… another huge progress!

He lowered his sight on the ceramic floor, feeling Oscar rubbing its odor over his legs before seeing the animal reach the food his mistress has left for him in a small plate.

"She thought of you, buddy!" Elijah commented, before noticing the fresh pot of coffee on the counter with sugar and milk placed beside it. "And apparently she thought of me too." He added, with a smile, while grabbing a cup on a nearby shelf to fill it with black coffee, before taking a large gulp of the hot beverage.

"Oh! You're awake." He heard her sound and words of surprise (firstly feeling her essence and presence) before turning his head to saw the tall brunette placed over the threshold of the kitchen arch. "Good morning." She added in one breath.

Katherine tightened the belt of her gown around her waist; touching the tick towel wrapped around her head to assure herself it was steadily placed.

"Good morning, Katherine." He greeted her, before adding: "Oscar was my alarm clock this morning."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, apologetically. "Oscar is kind of … well, affectionate in the morning."

"Don't mention it. We are buddies now, aren't we, Oscar?" Elijah commented with a smile, lowering his sight on the cat.

"I left you the milk …. I mean: milk and sugar on the counter beside… beside the fresh pot of coffee." She informed, stammering nervously; before rapidly reaching the kitchen counter to grab a cup for herself on the shelf. "I took a shower while you were … We … Eh … Still sleeping."

"I saw, thanks; but, in the morning I take my coffee black." He replied, still smiling; while raising his cup in the air; his sight taking a glimpse at her prosthetic leg peeking underneath the gown…. Progress #3!

"Oh … I see." She nodded, slowly sipping her coffee; while keeping her sight down in her cup. "Good to know."

Elijah gently dropped his cup in the sink, before taking a few steps to place himself behind her back. He slowly unwrapped the towel on top of her head to let her long damp curls fall all over her shoulders.

"Your hair smell so good." He whispered, his chin resting on top of her head; both of his hands raising upward on the length of both of her arms, before resting on her shoulders.

"I … I use a lavender shampoo." She replied, stupidly; goosebumps invading her entire body.

Damn it! What was wrong with her? _**Elijah Mikaelson**_ that what was wrong with her!

Every damn time this man was in close proximity of her body, she was losing her entire ability to speak in a coherent way. Today has reached a new level of insanity simply for the simple fact that he had passed the night in her house… _**Simply**_ for the fact that she had slept in his arms the entire night!

"I'm scheduled to operate at eleven this morning." She informed him with her eyes closed, and while the beats of her heart rose rapidly inside her chest at his touch.

"Mm… Good to know." He whispered some more, pushing the fabric of her gown down on her shoulders, before his lips could bless her soft skin of a few kisses down on the hollow.

"Elijah…." She moaned his name. Was it a plea to make him stop? Or was it a plea to receive more from him? She wasn't entirely sure anymore.

"Don't change your shampoo, I love its scent." He commented; his lips tracing a line of fire from her neck, to her jaw, to finally softly bite her left earlobe.

"Oh! OK, I … I won't." She responded with a shallow breath, while sliding her hands over the skin of his forearms which had found a way to wrap themselves around her waist.

"How can I smell it every morning; tell me "how", baby?" He asked, while strongly pulling on the gown belt to make her swirl and face him.

"What?" She asked, breathless; her hands falling on his shoulders to keep her equilibrium.

"How can I be worthy of sleeping with you every night?" He questioned, mouthing the words on top of her parted lips.

"I … This… it's a mistake… You needed a place…your car …and…" She responded, baffled; and in the most incoherent sentence.

" _ **This-feels-right**_ ; Katherine." He said in a single breath, before nibbling on her bottom lip. "My lips on your lips, _**it-feels-right**_. Your body in my arms, _**it-feels-right**_." He added, in a whisper.

"I can't do this." She shook her head; tears filling her eyes. "I'm afraid…"

"Yes, you can!" He objected, while grabbing her chin; before burying his sight in her brown eyes. "What are you afraid of? I don't care about your leg. All I care is _**you**_ and the way you make me feel."

"You say that now, but …" She added, biting her bottom lip to the point of breaking the thin layer of skin; under a sobbing sound.

"I say that because that is what I truly mean and what I truly am; Katherine." He expressed himself; brushing the tears away from her cheeks with the tip of his right thumb. "I'm not that asshole who found the way to hurt you so badly in your past, I'm better than that."

"It's complicated, Elijah… I'm too much to handle." Katherine shared her deepest thoughts.

"I don't care, woman. Hell! Life is complicated." He replied with a soft kiss; before brushing a few of her tangled damp curls behind her ears. "I want "all" of you, and I'm not about to give up on what I want the most– complicated or not."

She locked her sight in his, her breathing picking up a range, with her chest raising up and down over the rapid beats of her heart. God she was lost in this man… So lost! With one glance, with one kiss, he was able to make her forget about her insecurities, her fears, her uncertainties …. She felt like a "woman" in his arms, and that was something that she had forgotten to be in the past years.

He softly grabbed the back of her neck before crashing his manly lips on hers; sliding the tip of his tongue on the length of her bottom lip to finally take possession of her mouth.

He pushed them both to reach the breakfast nook, where a round table was placed in front of a bench, raising her body on its top, before frantically opening the belt to part the silk fabric down her naked breasts.

"Oh Katherine; you're so beautiful!" He complimented, with a loud growl of pleasure escaping his parted lips; before lowering her body down on the table top, while his lips found the delicious hollow and roundness of her breasts.

"Elijah!" She let the cry escape her parted lips; pulling on the hem of his t-shirt to free him of the fabric between their skins.

"Wait…" He mouthed the single word on top of her burning lips; strengthening his upper body to pass the cotton fabric above his head, before throwing it on the floor and lowering his muscular body down her shivering one. "Where was I, baby?" He questioned, grinning. "Right about here I believe." He added, before lowering his lips on the roundness of her left breast.

He softly bit her erected nipple under her loud moans of pleasure; her pelvic raising under its own accord to rub the obvious bulge under the belt of his jeans.

"Don't tell me you don't want this, Katherine?" He questioned her over his heavy breathing.

"I do…." She let the admission escape her parted lips in a low whisper; her long fingernails scratching the skin of his back.

"Good, baby; that is good." He responded, softly biting the line of her jaw; lowering his left hand down her chest and belly before sliding his fingers underneath her lace pair of black panties to softly part the lips of her core. "Because, your wetness underneath my fingers … that alone… _**It-feels-right**_."

She suddenly placed her right palm on his chest to signal him to stop; while remaining immobile for a few seconds under a shortness of breaths. Oh God! She hadn't let any man so close of her prosthetic leg since a very long time.

"I would kill myself before hurting you, Katherine." He whispered, rubbing her in a gentle way.

She rose her head, her sight lost in his dark eyes; before closing her eyelids when he gently entered her core with his fingers, while triggering more of her cries of pleasure. They both started when the ring tone of a cellphone filled the silent space of the kitchen.

"I … I think it's my phone." She told him, in a breathless sentence. "It… It could be urgent."

"OK." He nodded, strengthening himself into a standing position; before passing a hand over his face and through his tangled dark hair.

She sat on the table, tightening the belt of her gown around her waist with the help of her shaking hands; before raising slowly into a standing position to approach the counter where her cellphone was both ringing and vibrating.

"Katherine Pierce." She responded in a toneless tone. "I see… I'll be there in a half hour then." She added, before ending the call and slowly turning on herself to face him.

He had dressed back into his t-shirt and he was now standing at a few feet of distance from her, both hands placed on each side of his waist.

"The hospital?" He questioned.

"Yes… I … I need to go as soon as possible." She responded without much details added. "There's an emergency."

"OK." He nodded, with a smile; before slowly reaching her standing position, only to cup her face with both hands to bless her forehead of a kiss. "Don't over think it."

"I am not over thinking it." She contradicted him, shakily.

"Yes you are. Your head is full of: _**I shouldn't have done it**_ … Forget about what your head is telling you! _**It-felt-right**_!" He replied, before blessing her lips of a sweet kiss. "Call me … Or I'll call you, it doesn't matter." He added, before taking a few steps to exit the kitchen.

"Elijah?" She called him. "What about your car?"

"Don't worry that pretty head of yours. I'll call the towing company and wait outside." He replied, with a playful wink.

* * *

 _ **The next day at the Center, physiotherapy / exercise-room, 10:02 am…**_

"Is it you Miss Forbes?" The sexagenarian man asked, while rising his head and stretching his right leg in front of his sitting position on a wood bench.

"It is. Good morning, Mister Olgan! How are you today?" Caroline greeted in return, a smile felt in her tone of voice.

She had entered the exercise-room holding her cane in her left hand to give herself much needed support, while her right one had followed the straight line of the wall.

"I'm quite good, young lady; thank you for asking." Arthur (that was his first name) responded, before feeling Caroline's cane hitting his left leg. "Don't tell me you came here all by yourself and on your two legs and feet?"

"I'm sorry if I just hit your leg with my cane, Mister Olgan." Caroline responded; before taking a small step on the left to avoid the portion of his leg that hang from his sitting position. "And yes, I believe I walked here all by myself. But, let this be our little secret, OK? Or, I'll be in serious trouble."

"I'll keep your secret, sweet thing – my lips are sealed." He responded with a smile spreading over his face. "Mister Kol is absent today. I like this young man. He cares so deeply about all of us. In his absence, one of the nurses brought me here."

"I'm sure, he'll be back in no time." She responded, keeping her mouth closed over the true reasons behind his absence; while reaching the exercise parallel bars, only to slowly drop her cane on a nearby bench.

Bonnie had called earlier to inform her that this afternoon Kol was set to meet with Elijah, at the firm, to discuss the legal procedures related to his case. She could only hope that her former boss and friend could provide the orderly-young man with the much needed help he needed.

"You see Mister Olgan, the main reason Miss Forbes is always getting herself in trouble time after time, and please let me emphasize on the " _ **after time"**_ part; is not because of her lack of physical strength, or mind power to surpass her limits and push herself into reaching new goals, but more so because _**each damn time**_ , her stubbornness leads her to danger of being hurt." A recognizable male voice (that send a range of goosebumps down her spine) filled the entire class in a louder tone.

"Mister Klaus; is it you?" Mister Olgan asked, a large smile spreading, once more, over his lips.

"It's me; Mister Olgan." Klaus lowered the chart he was holding in his hands on a nearby chair; before shaking the blind man's hand. "How are you this morning, you seem to be in a better physical shape?"

Caroline closed her eyes, the rhythm of her heartbeats increasing rapidly inside her chest. Damn Klaus Mikaelson and the power he had on that vital organ of hers! What was he doing here, anyway? He was strictly forbidden (by the Board) to be in close contact or proximity of her, aside from their class sessions.

Regardless of the "why", she was here to work hard, she thought to herself, while she firmly grab both bars to slowly and steadily walk on the rubber mat.

"I'm quite better, thank you." Mister Olgan responded, while shaking the therapist' hand with much vigor. "Don't be mad at Miss Forbes. She is a young lady with a spirited mind of her own. She has been working so hard, hour after hour, to regain strength in her legs; and look at her now! She can walk all by herself with the single help of her cane."

"She sure can." Klaus commented, with a nod. "But, she also knows that she is _**only**_ allowed to use her cane in presence of a nurse, an orderly or a therapist. Otherwise, she needs to be accompanied, while being sited and pushed in a wheelchair." Klaus responded, with a raise tone to assure himself that she heard him clear and loud. "Regardless of Miss Forbes misconduct, as always; I'm here if you need me. I'm covering Kol's shift today."

"Oh! That is marvelous, Mister Klaus!" The man commented; sincerely. "As you can see I followed to the letter the exercises that were prescribed to me."

"Continue the good work!" Klaus encouraged him. "And you'll be able to be home with your wife in no time. Now, if you'll excuse me; I'll go help Miss Forbes with her physical therapy."

 _ **Great!**_ How was she supposed to concentrate on her physical prowess now that he was here to keep an eye on her?

" _ **But, she also knows that she is only allowed to use her cane in presence of a nurse, an orderly or a therapist.**_ " She repeated, mimicking his words and tone of voice; in a low whisper, while shaking her head in a comical way. "If I'll do that I would be eighty when I'll start walking again!"

"Did you say something, Miss Forbes?" She firstly felt the warm of his body in her back, before hearing his voice in her right ear. "I could swear that you were imitating my say and mimicking my gesture?"

"What?" She started, losing her equilibrium in the process; before feeling a strong arm wrap around her waist to keep her from falling. "No! I did not say a thing."

"Careful now!" He added; gluing her body to his muscular chest. "I guess my ears were playing tricks on me then. And, We wouldn't want for you to fall on your ass at my feet; would we, Miss Forbes?" He added, teasingly.

"I'm …. I'm steady now; _**Therapist Mikaelson**_ , you can let go of me, so I can continue my exercises." She informed him, dryly; while sliding her right hand over the skin of his forearm that was still firmly placed around her waist.

"I wish I could do that, Miss Forbes; but I can't." He denied her, before adding: "Simply for the simple and single fact that you have slipped on the mat because you're not wearing the proper shoes for the said exercises. Perhaps, you would like to comment on that fact alone? Was it because of the shoes or because my voice affected you so much that you have slipped?"

"Fuck!" She swore out loud, with a loud and long sigh; while biting into her bottom lip.

She hated the superior tone he was using on her right now, but … When therapist Klaus Mikaelson was right, he was right… Damn it, she had forgotten to wear her running shoes!

"If you must shorten my family name, Miss Forbes; please call me _**Klaus**_ or _**God**_ , if you must." He added, mockingly; triggering Mister Olgan laughter (who kept open ears at their loud verbal exchange).

"If I could – I would kick you so hard right now!" She replied, under clenched teeth, and in a very low whisper. "You're acting like an ass, you know that? What "if" Mister Logan hears us?"

"He can't hear us when we talk so low. And you're acting like a stubborn child who never listen, Caroline; and this only to get mad." He replied, as low as her own voice; sliding his right hand slightly upward, to feel the roundness of her left breast, in an almost unperceivable caress.

"Is your right hand cupping my left breast at the moment, Therapist Michaelson?" She questioned; under her eyes closed and sudden shortness of breaths. "Because that is certainly against the rules; isn't it?"

"Can't I get some consolation price over the fact that I'm always debating each therapy protocol with you, _**love**_?" He whispered some more, with a large grin plastered on his face. What a temper that one had … He liked it way more that he would ever admit.

"No, you can't!" She replied; redness reaching both of her cheeks.

"I thought a discreet caress, such as this one, would get you to finally listen to me and shut your talkative mouth. Was I wrong?" He questioned, in return.

"Yes, you were!" She kept her ground, in a stubborn and unwavering way.

"Then, I obviously need to change my methods with you; Caroline Forbes." He added, with a low chuckle; while promptly raising her in his arms to take a few steps back and away from the bars and the mat, before lowering her body on the bench. "I know there are a few pairs of running shoes left on a nearby rack; what is your size?" He questioned, out loud.

"I'm here to bring you back to your bedroom, Mister Logan." A nurse (who had just entered the exercise-room) informed her patient.

"Already?" He replied with a long sigh, before slowly taking his sitting position in the wheelchair that the petite brunette had placed near him. "Now, you listen to Mister Mikaelson' advice, Caroline." Mister Logan shouted, before being pushed out of the exercise-room. "He has your physical welfare at heart."

" _ **He's a pain in the ass you mean!**_ " Caroline whispered to herself, before adding in an up-lifting tone of voice: "I certainly will, Mister Logan; take care of yourself."

"I heard that, you know?" Klaus commented, with a smile; before taking a few steps to reach the rack filled with shoes. "Luckily for you, Mister Logan was still present in the room or I would have put you over my knees to give you a spanking that you would not soon forget."

"You wish!" Caroline replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Shoes size, Caroline?" He questioned, once more.

"Fine!" She replied, firmly crossing both arms in front of her raising chest. "I'm a seven and a half."

"Next time, just reach for one pair of baskets if you forgot yours; OK?" He advised her. "Your physical therapy involves not only your mental determination but the right tools you'll use for your body to work in a good way."

"And how, as a blind person, am I supposed to magically know which pair of shoes is a seven an half; _**Mister-know-it-all**_?" She questioned, with a loud sigh. "Do I need to try them all?"

"See: that's the magic! Each time you'll use your brain cells instead of listening to your stubbornness, Miss Forbes; you could learn something new in the process." He commented, taking a sitting position by her side; before grabbing her right hand to insert her fingers inside the shoes. "Do you feel the stiches?"

"Yes." Caroline responded, with a single nod. "Oh! It's a seven and a half stitched in braille." She exclaimed, in surprise and excitement; a large smile spreading over her full lips.

"You're right. It is." Klaus confirmed; before grabbing her left leg to place it over his lap to get rid of her ballerina shoe to slide the basket one.

"Are we alone in the class now?" She questioned.

"Yes, we are." He responded, while tying her shoe.

"Why are you here?" She suddenly questioned. "I mean …How are you even able to be here?"

"Covering for Kol; like I've said." Klaus informed her. "Don't worry, you won't get in trouble, _**love**_ ; the board approved my replacement for this single time."

"I'm way more worried for you, than me." She responded, truthfully.

"You shouldn't be, Caroline. I'm a grown-up man who knows how to take care of himself." He added, while grabbing her chin before granting her left cheek of a caress with the back of his right hand.

"You think Elijah will be able to help him?" She questioned, some more; while chewing the thin skin of her bottom lip. "I know that he has a brilliant mind and that he is a remarkable lawyer in court, but Kol is in such deep trouble."

"If someone can help him, it's certainly my " _ **more stubborn than you**_ " brother." Klaus replied, while lowering her second leg and foot down.

"I guess you're right." She finally reached the same conclusion than him.

"How have you been since our last talk in my office?" He questioned, sliding a few loose strands of her ponytailed hair, behind her ears.

"Fine, I guess." She replied, with a single shrug and a shy smile.

"I'm proud of you. You're doing an amazing job with your physical therapy; Caroline. Even if in the process you're giving me more headaches that I truly deserve by bending the rules more times that I can count on one hand. You'll walk without the cane in no time." He told her.

"You really think so?" She doubted his say for a second.

"Yes, I truly think so." He replied, sincerely and with a nod; before slowly approaching his lips to bless her forehead of a kiss.

"What did I do to deserve that kiss?" She questioned, shyly.

"With you, Caroline Forbes, it's always two forbidden options for me: _**the spanking one**_ or the _**kissing one**_. The kissing option always win." He teased, before striking the tip of her nose with one of his fingers. "OK, up we go! Now that you have the right tools, or should I say the right shoes; we'll be able to proceed with your physical therapy session."

He helped her reach the mat, before carefully placing her hands on the bars.

"Take a few steps forward, _**love.**_ " He instructed her while placing both of his hands on each side of her hips to direct her in a straight line; before noticing how rapidly she reached the end of the mat. "You're doing so well, Caroline."

"Thank you." She replied, proudly; a smile spreading on her lips.

"How about the _**personal**_ homework I gave you?" He questioned, while slowly swirling her body on itself to make her walk the length of the mat, in the opposite direction, once again.

"What homework?" She questioned, dumbfounded; slowing her pace to listen to his say.

"The one we talked about in my office the other night." He replied, whispering near her right ear. "After the ordeal of your accident; it's human nature to work your body so hard to help it regain its strength to walk again, Caroline. But, you also need to fall in love with your body and each parts of your sexual being also."

Caroline felt her entire body tense under his _**not-so-subtle**_ imply; her knuckles whitening over her firm grip on the bars.

"I don't want to talk about it." She responded, dryly; closing herself to the subject, while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Like was saying Marvin Gaye; it's all about _**sexual healing**_ with yourself before sharing your body with someone else, _**love**_." He commented, softly; his lips brushing the lobe of her ear.

"I don't think I've acted like a frigid woman when you touched my breast earlier?" She replied, angrily.

"Did I say that? The term _**frigid**_ and _**Caroline Forbes**_ were never meant to meet in this life time, so you'll know." He shook his head, contradicting her say. "If you want to talk more about it; we will."

"No, I don't want to talk to you about the fact that you think that I'm not worthy to be in a sexual relationship with a man _**ever**_ again!" She busted; squirming under his touch to make him release his grip on her hips. "Now, let go of me!"

"Caroline!" He called, while forcing her to face him again; both of his hands now placed over her shoulders. "I'm your therapist. It is my job to help you grant the chance to rekindle all aspects of your life that were previously so important to you."

"You're my therapist, really? Are you my therapist also when you're kissing me? Or, when you're touching me?" She lashed out, some more.

"We have both crossed a certain line that we shouldn't have crossed, and you perfectly know it." He replied, dryly; while tightening his firm grip on her. "You're a more "personal" case to me."

"A "personal" case, really? Well; maybe I need someone else to show me how desirable I am, then?" She threatened, her chin rose.

"What is it this time, Caroline? What are you trying to tell me?" He questioned, frowning.

"If you most know. This afternoon, it's possible that I'll leave the Center for a …For a short period of time. I mean, Tyler Lockwood is set to visit me and he wants to bring me outside." She informed him, perniciously. "We knew that day would come, and…"

She also knew, deep down inside of herself, that she was acting like a spoiled brat and would deeply hurt his feelings with her misplaced insinuations. But … She was deeply hurt herself … and scared … and messed up and mixed up with her feelings toward him…while being bothered by his say, most of all!

"I knew that day would come but I don't want to hear or talk about it." He replied, dryly; his jaw tensing under her sudden admission; while abruptly releasing his grip on her shoulders.

"Oh, really – You don't want to talk about it? Let me guess: you suddenly dropped your therapist hat!" She commented, slyly.

"I think we are done with this session." He replied, toneless; while pushing her toward the other side of the mat.

"Why? Because you're mad suddenly? Well, take a number! You need to understand, Klaus; that I have agreed to see him in front of the Board because of _**you**_." She admitted. "I wanted to preserve you from the legal repercussions that man could lead you into in the future."

" _ **I-do-not**_ and _**I-will-never-need-saving-from-you**_ , Caroline Forbes." He added, under clenched teeth (his ego taking a strong hit); while placing his hand on the small of her back to direct her toward the bench. "I don't want to hear about you and _**him**_ in the same sentence. Now sit on the bench and change your shoes."

"No! I don't want to sit on the bench; damn it!" She swirled on herself to face him; her chin rose, once again, into a confrontational gesture.

"Spanking is starting to sound like a very good option right now!" He said (under clenched teeth- and mostly to himself), with both of his hands placed on his hips, and on each side of his tensed body.

"Right! You're the: " _ **know-it-all-better-than-anybody-else**_ " therapist! All in control of your feelings, actions and life. And, you certainly don't need a _**blind**_ and _**handicap**_ woman like me to save you!" She lashed out, angrily. "I got it now, thank you!"

"I've told you numerous times already, Caroline, to never – _**ever**_ \- put words, such as those, in my mouth. Now, walk!" He ordered; placing himself at a near inch of her trembling body, while replacing both of his hands on her hips. "I have enough years of practice under my belt to certainly know that you don't need to go out with that man to protect me or to prove to yourself that you are still able to get a man for yourself."

"I don't want to prove anything to myself, you, _**ego-eccentric-man**_!" She lashed out, before turning on herself to face him. "As for under your belt; I just want to … to…." She stammered, angrily; before letting a loud cry of rage escape her throat and parted lips.

It came out of nowhere! Suddenly her right leg rose in the air, like a stretched spring, under the adrenaline boiling in her blood; and her knee knocked Klaus hard in the groin under his loud swearing words.

He kept his upper body folded for a few minutes; her hit creating a sharp pain in his lower body parts.

"Oh my God Klaus, are you OK?" Caroline asked, worryingly.

"Please, Caroline … Don't say another word!" He begged of her, under clenched teeth.

"What in Jesus name is going on in here? We can hear the both of you screaming from the other side of the corridor!" Rhonda questioned while entering the class room; before closing the door behind her back to slowly reach their positions near the exercise bars. "Klaus, are you OK? You seemed in distress."

"I'll live." He responded, taking slow steps to reach the bench; both hands placed over his private parts.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to hit him so hard. But, but… You pushed me to it." Caroline tried to explain herself; while nervously rubbing her hands together. "I'm so sorry, Rhonda, but … It came out of nowhere! Please don't say a word to the Board. I rose my knee to hit him in the crotch, and… Oh my God! I was able to raise my knee!" She realized, in shock; happy tears filling her eyes. "My legs are responding to me!"

"Well, that is certainly a good news, my dear; though your present method is truly questionable and inappropriate; the result, in itself, is to be appreciated, I guess." Rhonda commented to the female patient. "Now, do you care to explain how _**this**_ reaction of hers happened, Mister Mikaelson?" She questioned, some more, both of her hands grabbing her cane; while trying to keep her calm. "Is this a new physical therapy method that you'll need to inform the other therapists of at the next meeting?"

"If I was you, Rhonda; I would silence myself at the moment!" Klaus responded, dryly; while slowly strengthening his upper body into a normal sitting position.

"I'm so sorry, again." Caroline added, while biting into her bottom lip; both hands grabbing the left bar so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"For me to say that we have put together the most controversial male therapist in this center and the most troublesome female patient we ever had to give therapy to – is truly an understatement!" Rhonda commented; unwavering. "Could the both of you hold off on your unorthodox methods before you create more trouble for yourselves?"

"It's all my fault, really." Caroline repeated, shamefully. "I reacted irrationally for some reasons and I beg of you to keep this incident to yourself, Rhonda; please?"

"It's not her fault – I take the entire responsibility for this incident." Klaus denied it, with a shake of his head. "We had a slight misunderstanding over me pushing Caroline into her physical and mental limits. Which is something that I shouldn't have done."

"Mm… What other choices do I have now; tell me?" The woman responded; with a loud and long sigh escaping her parted lips. "You both seem to be so remorseful." She added, with a shake of her head. "God help me now with you two!"

* * *

 _ **The Center parking lots; 1:30 pm…**_

Caroline Forbes was placed between a "rock" and a "hard place"; and her choices had been _**very**_ limited! As a therapist, _**Klaus Mikaelson**_ was still in probation, and she had done her best in front of the Board to help them understand that it had been a "big' misunderstanding. Therefore, she was obligated to continue this charade with Tyler Lockwood at all costs! Even if "this" was making Mister Mighty Therapist mad and upset … It was after all for his own good.

That is why Caroline had accepted Tyler's invitation to pass some "quality" time together (his words, not hers!).

"I'm glad we are able to share this moment together, Caroline." He mentioned, while pushing her wheelchair through the threshold of her bedroom door, and then down the corridor leading his steps to the nearest elevator. "You were constantly in my thoughts since I've learned about your accident. Maybe you don't remember but I was on a legal case in London for a few months when this tragedy occurred."

"I do remember." Caroline nodded, with a forced smile; while politely answering him back.

"I learned about it all only when I got back here." He explained, while pushing the call button of the elevator; before swirling on himself to face her. "I am truly sorry for your mum. I can't start to comprehend how difficult it must have been for you."

"Thank you." She replied, with a discreet coughing sound. "She's in my heart, always."

"I can only imagine. Just know that I've ordered a nice bouquet of fresh flowers to be placed on her grave stone." He informed the young woman; while softly brushing a lock of hair behind her left ear.

"Oh, really? It wasn't necessary; but regardless, it's appreciated." She responded, politely; and with a shake of her head in an attempt to push his hand away; while squirming uncomfortably in her wheelchair. "On her behalf, thank you, Mister Lockwood."

"Tyler, please? And it was the least I can do." He added, with a shy smile before lowering his hand. "I thought that on a mild spring day such as today, the central park would be the perfect place for you to enjoy the sun."

"I don't know, Tyler … I mean, it's the first time I've gone anywhere since I've entered the Center... And, they are forecasting some rain later on. Why couldn't we share a cup of coffee at the cafeteria or in the garden?" She replied; her white knuckles holding her cane placed over her knees. Only Rhonda, of all people, could have suggested to her to take her cane …. For safety protection, and not to help her walk!

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed, enthusiastically; while pushing the wheelchair inside the elevator cabin. "The park is the perfect place for you to practice walking with your cane."

"I'm still very unsteady on my legs." She tried to argue. "It's a long process you know… It will take more physical therapy for me to walk without it."

"Then we'll sit on a bench." He whispered near her left ear, before blessing her cheek of a kiss. "I missed you, Caroline."

"Tyler, I think we need to talk and …" She tried to make him comprehend that this " _ **thing**_ " wouldn't go any further between them.

"Talking about serious "thing" is not allowed today, Caroline." He replied, while pushing the ground floor button. "It's been a while since we passed some good quality time together."

"It was only _**one single time**_ , Tyler." She commented, while taking a deep breath inside her lungs. "We had worked late at the firm … It was Thanksgiving week, we shared a glass of wine, and..."

"And I kissed you, and you kissed me back." He commented, with a loud sigh.

"Yes. A moment of bad decision from my part caused by too much wine." She clarified her past action. "You were my boss' associate, it wasn't my place to respond to you in such a personal way."

"Nonsense!" He laughed at her excuse. "I think "sparks" had always been present between us."

"Maybe…" She replied, biting into her bottom lip to give herself strength. "But, since my accident… I haven't' been the same person. My perception of life has switched into something different."

"I can only imagine, Caroline." He lowered his upper body to whisper, once more, near her right ear. "And that is why you need someone like me to awaken your soul, heart and body into living again."

Caroline closed her eyes, tightening her hands around her cane while whitening her knuckles, once more; before letting a sigh of relief escape her lips when she heard the strident ring sound of the elevator informing them that they have reached the ground floor.

"I have you for myself this afternoon, Caroline; and I intend to enjoy every minute of it." Tyler commented; his lips blessing her right cheek of a kiss; before pushing the chair out of the elevator.

* * *

 _ **Klaus's office; same time…**_

"You truly believe that pacing back and forth in front of your office window will change the fact that Caroline is leaving the Center for a few hours in the care of Mister Tyler Lockwood?" Rhonda questioned him; while sitting on a chair with her arms crossed.

"No, it probably won't change a thing, Rhonda; but it will help me control my uneasiness, rage and anger at the moment." Klaus replied, under clenched teeth; while passing a hand through his tangled curly hair. "I don't trust that man; I don't trust him a bit!"

"He won't lay a hand on her if that is what you're worrying about." Rhonda commented. "It wouldn't be in his advantage to play unsafe at the moment. Especially after presenting a case against you in front of the Board. He'll be the perfect gentleman, who is trying to sweep the damsel in distress off her feet."

"That is what worries the most." Klaus replied, holding his pace to raise his head to the ceiling; before closing his eyes to rub his eyelids. "She can be too trusty sometimes."

"Oh that is such bullshit! Caroline is much stronger than you think – the proof is in the pain you felt in your crotch this morning; and she's no fool either! I've told her to take her cane in case he would try to get too close to her." Rhonda told him, with a single nod. "I believe she gave a good thought to my suggestion. Though, after the kick she gave you this morning, I'm not even sure she needs it."

"Really, Rhonda? Could we talk a _**little bit more**_ about Caroline's hit in my crotch?" Klaus suggested, with a tilt of his head. "And you did what? Did you just said that you told her to take her cane for safety precaution?" He repeated, a large grin spreading on his full lips. "You truly are a lethal woman when you want to be, you know that?" He commented, a chuckle escaping his parted lips.

"I thought you knew that fact about me already?" She replied, with a long sigh.

"Probably did; but "thanks" for reminding me." He added, teasingly.

"She'll be fine. Caroline has "you" to think about. If that's not enough _**push**_ to help her through it, I don't know what it is." She gave her point of view. "When a woman is as furious as she was with you this morning, it means she is falling hard."

"She is certainly able to hit hard too!" He commented, with a wince.

"Oh don't act like a little boy who's been hit by his mummy; Klaus – you're fine!" Rhonda replied, with a dismissal wave of her right hand. "Physically that is. As for your "heart" that is something entirely different; that's for sure!"

"Rhonda, don't you start again, please?" Klaus warned his female colleague, with a strong shake of his head. "There is no " _ **heart**_ " involved here. Caroline is just someone special to my brother; and … I'm taking care of her."

"Mm…And I'm the Queen of England! I have never heard you say so much bullshit in one sentence! And so you know, I did not start anything. Both you and Caroline started it, all by yourselves, not me." She rectified his say; a large smile blessing her red lips. "Now come sit near me, let's discuss common patients other than Caroline Forbes. That alone should keep your head clear for a few minutes."

* * *

"I've parked my car right about … here!" Tyler informed Caroline; while halting the wheelchair.

"I see… I mean I don't see, but …" She stammered, nervously; while rubbing her hands together.

Why had she agreed to leave the Center with Tyler Lockwood? The dissolution with her boss was now finale at the firm. Tyler wasn't Elijah's associate anymore. If it hasn't been to save Klaus's ass of any repercussions this man could bring on the therapist, she wouldn't be shivering of fear in her wheelchair while being driven God knows where by him!

"Don't worry, I got you, Caroline." Tyler tried to reassure her, while grabbing her cane to place it inside his SUV.

"I want to keep it!" She objected, while retaining it forcefully.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He scolded her, in a drier tone; while finally pulling the cane toward him. "I'll place it in-the-front; while putting the wheelchair in the back, and then I'll carry you inside."

"Or you could leave her here instead also?" They both heard the feminine voice suggest.

"Do I know you?" Tyler rose his head; narrowing his sight on the tall brownish-redhead woman who was advancing toward them. Something about her was so familiar. "Wait a second…Jenna? Jenna Gilbert?" He final exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Hi, Tyler. It's been quite a while since we saw each other for the last time; would you say?" She commented with a rose chin.

"I'll say." He nodded; uncomfortably. "How're you been?" He asked, politely to cover his uneasiness.

Caroline heartbeats started raising inside her chest. At the moment, she was both surprised and speechless over the single fact that these two knew each other. She certainly had no idea what was going on, but she could feel the tension in the air between the two individuals standing near her sitting position in the wheelchair.

"It would certainly be nice to chit-chat with you, Jenna, but … As you can see I'm kind of busy right now." He informed her, dryly; before turning his attention toward Caroline, by pulling the chair near the car. "You want me to help you stand?"

"Well, I … Yes, if you could just …" Caroline replied, shakily; before being interrupted by her female nemesis, once again.

"Actually, she won't need to stand, and she won't need to leave with you either." Jenna informed, toneless; crossing both arms in front of her chest.

"And why is that?" Tyler rose his sight back at the redhead; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body.

"Caroline has been enrolled by the Board in one of my physiotherapy classes, to speed-up her recovery. Her first class is scheduled in one-half hour, but …." Jenna held her say, retrieving an envelope from the back-pocket of her jeans. "Unfortunately, the letter informing her of this addition in her scheduled classes has been misplaced by one of the secretaries and it is with much apologies that she informed me that Caroline wasn't aware of this added class to her schedule."

"And this added "class" of yours is such an emergency that you need to hold us accountable of your administrative error?" Tyler spat, angrily. "Please, Jenna; I'm a lawyer, I invented the game myself, the " _ **let's pretend of an emergency**_ " game to save one of my clients. I was allowed to visit or bring Caroline outside; for her to enjoy a few hours away from the Center; and that is exactly what I intend to do."

"That … That added course, is it related to my mobility class?" Caroline stammered, nervously, through her made-up lie. "I've heard that if I was allowed to take it, that it would speed-up the process and I could be out of the center in a few weeks?"

She had lied through her teeth about _**it**_ (she knew she had more than a few weeks left in the Center) and she could only hope that Jenna, in the middle of her own lies, would grab the Oliver branch she was handing to the young woman.

"Certainly, that is why I thought it was of my responsibility to inform you of this added course, Caroline; and this before you could leave the center with Mister Lockwood." Jenna responded, unwavering.

"Tyler, I am so sorry. Believe me, this is saddening me so much that I can't pass some quality time with you, but … I need to be present to take that physiotherapy class. Especially, if I want to leave the Center in the next few weeks." Caroline tried to plead her case with much eagerness perceived in her tone of voice.

"Is this true?" Tyler frowned, skeptical; and while narrowing his sight on Jenna.

"Of course." She responded, with a single nod. "Her physical recovery is quite remarkable. She should be able to walk on her own, without a cane, in a few weeks. Therefore, she'll be able to leave the Center much sooner than expected."

"In that case." He weighted both arguments in his head, before kneeling in front of the young woman. "The moment you will be out of here, Caroline; I'll be able to take care of you in a more regular basis." He added, before lowering his upper body and head to bless her left cheek of a kiss.

"We'll talk about that later." Caroline managed to respond, a sour after-taste filling her mouth.

"I'll take her from here." Jenna said, grabbing both handles to turn Caroline's chair in direction of the Center entrance; before starting to push it on the sidewalk.

"Jenna?" The call made both women startle with fear. "Hold your steps for a second, would you?"

"Yes?" She turned on herself to face Tyler, once more.

"It was nice to see you again; so many memories came into my mind." Tyler commented; a sadistic smile raising the right corner of his lips.

"Good day, Mister Lockwood." She replied, in a single breath; before pushing the chair toward the entrance.

Caroline waited to comment some more, being pushed toward the Center entrance, while retaining her breath inside her lungs. It was only when she could hear the engine of Tyler's car and the screech of tires in the street that she questioned the female therapist.

"What the heck was that, Jenna?" She busted out of her system.

"If it's your way to thank me, Caroline; well … You're welcome then!" Jenna replied, dryly.

"Stop pushing the chair now!" Caroline ordered the female therapist, while tightening her fingers around the side handles.

"What is it now, Caroline?" Jenna came to a halt, in front of the revolving entrance doors; before placing herself (arms crossed in front of her chest), in front of the female patient.

" _ **What is it now**_? What was " _ **that**_ ", you mean? That's my question to you." Caroline spat, angrily; while nervously gesturing with her arms and hands. "From where this sudden "let's save Caroline" attitude of yours came from? And, is the letter even real? I bet it's not!"

Jenna bit into her bottom lips, remaining silent for a few minutes.

"You have nothing to say? Did you lost your ability to talk?" Caroline shrugged; dumbfounded. "This was the perfect opportunity for you to spend time with Klaus. I was leaving the Center with a man that is not _**him**_. You could have easily tried to rekindle old feelings. Why come and save me from Tyler? Perhaps you thought I couldn't save myself?"

"You know what part is astonishing me from your speech, Caroline? The fact that you just stipulated that you needed saving from Tyler Lockwood." Jenna commented.

"Right!" Caroline sighed, loudly; while closing her eyes to intake some air in her lungs. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I was on edge…. I still am." She added, truthfully. "Thank you, I needed your help."

"Apology accepted." Jenna replied.

"Now, I would truly appreciate if you could enlighten me, nonetheless." Caroline added.

Jenna let a loud sigh escape her parted lips, before explaining: "Let just say that a long time ago, I knew Tyler Lockwood. He was trouble back then, and after hearing what had happened between him and Klaus in the Center; I remained convinced that he was still the same low life jerk that he was back in high school."

"High school, mm?" Caroline questioned, some more.

"Yes. I knew him in high school." Jenna confirmed; with some tremors perceived in her voice. "When I saw you leave the Center with him; something viral awake inside of me, and also told me that I needed to give you help."

"I see." The female patient added, with a nod.

Actually, she didn't see a thing; especially figuratively speaking! She could sense that something was up between Jenna and Tyler.

"Why haven't you said a word to Klaus about knowing his assailant?" Caroline questioned, more in depth.

"Well, I wasn't sure if it was truly the same man at first." Jenna replied. "But after seeing him today, it came clear to me that he was in fact the young man I knew back then." She added. "Are you done with the interrogation?"

"For now, yes." Caroline nodded, unwavering.

And it was clear, like holy water, to the young female patient, that there was more than meet the eyes between Jenna and Tyler.

"Perfect!" Jenna grabbed both handles, once more, before pushing the wheelchair through one of the handicapped automatic door.

"Damn it!" Caroline swore, under her clenched teeth.

"What is it, Caroline?" Jenna questioned, while halting her push.

"Oh… nothing. I just realized that he left with my cane in his car." She informed her, unhappy.

"Well, better your cane than you." The female therapist commented, before adding: "We'll find you another one."

* * *

 _ **Santa Rosa Hospital, nurses' station desk, 2:00 pm …**_

Bonnie Bennett dragged her feet down the corridor leading her to the main entrance, carrying a pile of files in her arms; before dropping them on the counter of the nurses' station.

"I placed the files in alphabetical order." She informed Cheryl in a toneless voice. "If you want me to start charting the ones from last night, just ask me."

"Your excitement for desk duty is filling my heart with joy, Nurse Bennett." The head nurse commented, teasingly; while grabbing the pile of files.

"Wait…What? Oh, right…I'm sorry. I'm just lost in my head these days." The petite brunette responded, with a shy smile blessing her lips.

"I can understand your feelings about being forced into desk duty." Cheryl nodded. "It's not an easy task."

"It's just so …How to put it?" Bonnie shook her head, before adding: "Boring! I need to keep myself awake all day to go through them. And it's only been two days of desk duty for me."

"Well, it isn't as rewarding as attending patients, I'll grant you that, but…" The head nurse waved a straight finger in front of the young nurse' nose. "Let me tell you a little secret, Nurse Bennett. Those files are like Harry Potter' magic wand."

Bonnie chuckle, biting her bottom lip to held her sudden amusement in front of the head nurse.

"I believe you have read too many of those kind of books; if you believe that desk duty is remotely as exciting as being in a magic place." Bonnie commented, with a smile.

"The magic lies within the hands of the one who is holding those files, Nurse Bennett." Cheryl added; with much implies. "These files are not holding magic, they are in themselves " _ **magic**_ "; they hold keys to a brand new way of learning medicine and…" She added in a whisper, lowering her heavy chest on the counter. "They can hold more secrets if you look at them more _**closely**_."

"What are you saying to me?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded; before placing her right hand over her opened mouth. "Oh my God, Cheryl! You're such a wicked woman!"

"I beg your pardon?!" The head nurse exclaimed, falsely outraged; while placing a hand over her rising chest.

"Oh don't you give me that crap speech!" Bonnie bended her upper body over the counter to come to nose to nose with her female interlocutor. "What you're saying to me is that if I look more closely at all the files, maybe - just maybe, - I'll find something, _**anything**_ , on Isabella's file the night she blame me for the overdose."

"Mm, mm, mm … Nurse Bennett, shame on you!" I don't know what you're implying of me!" Cheryl scolded the young nurse. "I'm not saying " _ **anything**_ " of the sort! We were just exchanging on the magic you can find if you look more closely; and I was referring my say to the Harry Potter books."

"Sure you were!" Bonnie responded, smiling, and with a roll of her eyes. "Thank you, Cheryl."

"I don't know why you need to thank me for." The head nurse shrugged. "But you seem more excited now than before about your desk duty." She added, with a discreet wink.

"I certainly am." Bonnie nodded, before turning on her heels to rush back to her desk area.

Cheryl grinned and slightly shook her head, while watching the petite brunette walk away from the nurses' station. As of now she could only wish the young nurse would find some evidence that would lead her to clear herself of all doubts (regarding her implication in the overdose of medication). Lost in her thoughts, she finally got back to the reality check when she heard a discreet cough behind her back.

"Yes, can I help you?" She questioned, politely, before taking a few steps to reach the other side of the counter; while glancing at the sixty-something-years old, short blonde hair woman (with classy glasses placed on the tip of her nose), who sported a polite smile on her red lips.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, nurse?" The lady excused herself, while glancing at Cheryl's name tag.

"You can call me Nurse Cheryl." She responded, with a discreet nod. "I'm in charge in here."

"Head Nurse Cheryl, of course. Then, I'm in good hands." The lady nodded herself, with a larger smile spreading on her lips. "I wonder if I need to address myself to you to page Doctor Katherine Pierce."

"I believe Doctor Pierce is in the O.R. at the moment. May I ask the purpose of your demand?" Cheryl eyed the woman, suspiciously; while crossing her arms in front of her large chest.

"Of course my dear. My name is Louisa, I'm the receptionist at the Mikealson Law Firm and I need to deliver an envelope to Doctor Pierce regarding the young orderly, Mister Kol. It's for his legal case." Louisa explained herself.

"You're from the firm of the " _ **The flower man"**_?" Cheryl exclaimed in a questioning mode; and with a shake of her head that meant " _ **I'm shook for life**_ ". "You're working for Mister Elijah Mikaelson? Then, you have all my most sincere sympathy, woman!"

"Oh dear Lord; what did you just call him: **_the flower man_**?" Louisa asked with her right hand rose over her chest; while a discreet chuckle sound escape her throat. "That is the most adorable appellation someone could have think of to describe him."

"It wasn't meant to be _**adorable**_ , believe me." Cheryl rectified her say, with a roll of her eyes to the ceiling. "I have many other appellations to describe your boss if you want to hear them?"

"Oh I know my dear; Mister Mikaelson is not the easiest man to deal with sometimes; but …" Louisa tried to change Cheryl's perception of the man.

"Easiest? Sometimes?" The black woman opened her big brown eyes widely.

"But…" Louisa repeated, not letting go of her plea. "He's maybe a boor with a bad temper, but underneath all of his false pretenses, he is also a man with a golden heart."

"Mm… Perhaps." Cheryl shrugged. "But, I need to concede…The flowers were a nice touch and quite beautiful."

"Weren't they though?" Louisa agreed with a discreet nod.

"I bet you gave a lot of your times to pick all of those bouquets." Cheryl commented.

"Oh no! I did nothing of the sort, my dear. Mister Mikaleson chose them all, all by himself." Louisa rectified the nurse's say.

"Wow! Call me impressed then." Cheryl replied with a tilt of her head.

"Good morning Cheryl. Would you be so kind to give those forms to the burn unit wing?" A petite, black American woman asked politely while approaching the counter.

"Of course, Miss Rhonda; it'll be my pleasure." Cheryl agreed, with a warm smile.

"Pardon me? Are you Miss Rhonda from the Center?" Louisa asked, politely.

"I believe I am." Rhonda responded, with a smile; and while presenting her right hand in front of herself. "You'll need to excuse my uneasiness, but I'm as blind as you can get. And who do I have the pleasure to meet?"

"Oh pardon my rudeness." Louisa apologized, before shaking her hand amicably. "My name is Louisa; I worked with Caroline Forbes as a receptionist at Mister Mikaelson's firm. I've also known therapist Klaus Mikaelson since he was a teenager. "

"Well, it's so nice to meet you then, Louisa." Rhonda replied, sincere; and with a large smile spreading on her lips. "Not always easy to handle those Mikaelson' brothers, would you say?" She added, with a discreet wink. "I can't talk much about your boss though I've met him a few times the past weeks; but I have quite my hands full at the center with both Caroline and Klaus."

Louisa let a discreet laugh escape her parted lips. "These men certainly are. I can only agree to your say Miss Rhonda." Before adding: "Did a problem occurred between Caroline and Klaus?"

"A problem?" Rhonda exclaimed with an acute voice. "Did you ever meet them both while being placed in a room together?"

"I've met them, individually; Miss Rhonda." Louisa commented, under an additional discreet chuckle. "I can only imagine that together they must be quite a challenge to handle."

"You'll say." The blind woman added, with a small laughter. "And please, call me Rhonda and let the " _ **Miss**_ " appellation evacuate the room." She suggested.

"Mm, mm, mm … I've seen my share of drama, emergencies and all the shebang in this hospital but I have no idea how the two of you are handling those men?" Cheryl commented, with a strong shake of her head.

"Oh! They are not that bad when you get to truly know them." Louisa commented, with a dismissive wave of her right hand.

"Still; sometimes I would take a day of your drama, emergencies and all the shebang you are mentioning, Cheryl; over guiding those two _**boys**_ into adulthood!" Rhonda added; while triggering both women' laughter.

* * *

Katherine Pierce rolled her head in a 360 degrees circle to relax the tense muscles of her neck, while walking down the corridor leading her steps to the nurses' station. She suddenly rose her head when she heard the loud laughter sound coming from the reception. She had been in O.R. the past six hours or so, for a hips surgical procedure that had drained all the energy out of her body. At the same time she had been grateful she had been so busy operating on a patient that her brain have had no chance to remind her of Elijah's morning make-out session on her kitchen table the past day.

She came to an abrupt halt, a loud gasp escaping her lips when her eyes caught a glimpse of what was happening and from "who" the laughter sounds came from. She backed away from being seen by the three women who were still exchanging together at the reception counter. She promptly pushed herself into a dark alcove from where she rapidly retrieved her cellphone from her lab coat.

* * *

 _ **The court, 2:15 pm…**_

"You seriously kicked ass in the courtroom today, Elijah." Marcel commented, with a large grin; while pointing a straight finger at his friend. "Your adversary is still coping with the many years of psychiatric help he'll need to get pass what you made him endure." He added with a chuckle sound.

"You think I got to where I am in my career by acting like a sweet puppy in courtroom?" Elijah questioned his friend with a raise eyebrow. "I thought you knew better of me and my tactics?"

"Oh I know better. But … What can I say, you blow my mind each damn time." Marcel winked, playfully.

"How's Rebecca and your sweet girl?" Elijah questioned; bending his upper body to serve himself a cup at the water fountain.

"Both are extremely good, thanks for asking." Marcel nodded with a smile. "You should visit us very soon. Rebekah will prepare your favorite: Chicken Carbonara. You could even bring a special someone if you want?"

Elijah smiled, throwing the paper cut in the waste basket before retrieving his cellphone that was beeping a sound to announce a text message.

 **KP -** _**Elijah?**_

"Sure, it sounds great, Marcel. We could schedule something very soon." He responded, evasively to his friend; a large grin spreading on his full lips over the simple mention of his first name on his cellphone screen. "Who could resist Chicken Carbonara after all?"

"No, don't tell me! Is it the lady with the prosthetic leg who is texting you?" Marcel questioned, with a chuckle sound. "You managed to score with her? Damn! You're as good in the bedroom as you are in the courtroom!""

"First of all; with Katherine it will never be called "scoring" between us, am I clear? Secondly … Yes it's her who is texting me." Elijah answered his friend; a large smile still plastered all over his face.

"Well, I'll be damn Elijah Mikaelson!" Marcel exclaimed, with a shake of his head. "You're blushing like a teenage girl."

"Now, tell me something Marcel; do you want my right fist planted into your face or plunged inside your stomach?" Elijah questioned his male friend. "Personally, I'll go for the ladder; it'll be less apparent to Rebekah."

"Oh I see! Your lady love is obviously a "delicate" subject to discuss." Marcel winked, playfully. "This said, I'll be able to gossip over it with Rebekah."

"Get away from my sight, or I won't respond for what I'll do to you." Elijah responded, with a chuckle sound escaping his parted lips.

"I'm truly happy for you, Elijah." Marcel added, while slowly walking away from his friend.

"Yeah… That's what you're saying now, but tonight you'll gossip with Rebekah at dinner time." Elijah replied, with a dismissal wave of his right hand. "And… For the record, I do not blush like a teenage girl."

"You totally do." Marcel turned around to wink at him, before rushing down the corridor.

Elijah started to text back at his _**lady love**_ … The appellation was simply absurd but had the advantage to make him smile.

 **EM - Good afternoon Katherine. I just left the courtroom, after a few hours of deliberation – I won, if you're wondering. Did you just type: "Elijah"? That must have been a heck of a make-out session yesterday morning for you to text me with my first name ;)**

He grinned at his response before lowering his device to stroke his eyelids. It did not take long for her to answer back.

 **KP -** _**Mister Mikaelson**_ , **on the subject of the "make-out session" … Please don't!**

Elijah tilted his head backward before bursting into laughter at her first response.

 **KP - On the subject of your "win." in the courtroom. …. I just operated (the past six hours) on a woman's hips. Can this be called "winning" too?**

"Cocky woman you are!" He commented out loud with a large grin. "No wonder I like you so much. We are the two sides of the same coin Katherine."

 **KP -** **I called you "Elijah" because it was an emergency and writing** _ **Mister Mikaelson**_ **seemed too long at first thought…**

Elijah frowned, wondering if she was serious or simply teasing him.

 **EM -** **It didn't seem to bother you too much the previous morning when you were moaning my first name? Are you serious about the emergency reference?**

 **KP -** **I REPEAT: On the subject of the "make-out" session …. Please don't! I need …. I need to think about it …. And finally…Yes!**

 **EM - Take the time you need to "think about it", Katherine. I'm not going anywhere, baby ;) lol – What is going on; are you in trouble? Can I call you?**

 **KP - Yes!**

He pushed the call button, before being answered after the first ring.

"What is it, Katherine?" Elijah asked, anxiously.

"They have met!" Katherine whispered into her device.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Elijah questioned some more. "And why are you whispering? Did something happen in the hospital? Are you in distress?"

"No! I'm fine, I'm just hiding behind a small wall for them to not see me. It looks like they are complotting something evil!" She continued her explanation in codes; while carefully eyeing them from her hidden place.

"Katherine, for God sake… Who is " _ **them**_ "?" Elijah asked, between clenched teeth; while pacing back and forth in the court corridor.

"Cheryl from the hospital, Louisa from your firm and Rhonda from the Center! They have met, Elijah!" Katherine finally told him. "I'm looking at them right now; they are standing together at the nurses' station. One by one at a time, they are already something to handle, can you imagine the power they'll have together?!"

A silence filled her ears, leaving her to question herself /and / if he had heard her.

"Elijah?" She called him once more in a low murmur. "Did you hear me?"

"Did you call the police?" Elijah asked, toneless.

"You think I should?" Katherine questioned, urgently; before hearing him chuckle in her ears. "You're an ass, Elijah Mikaelson, you know that?"

"Oh Katherine!" He replied, between laughing sounds. "You just made my entire day, baby."

"So happy that my uneasiness about "this encounter" could amuse you so much!" She responded, dryly.

"Louisa is at the hospital because I've asked her to be." Elijah informed her. "I asked her to bring you the legal papers in regard of me taking Kol under my wings so you could give it to the board of directors." He added. "You told me you were in surgery for several hours, right? You were probably paged by Cheryl."

"Oh!" Katherine exclaimed the sound of surprise; before looking at her text message: he was right! "I … I didn't know you were thinking of legally representing Kol?"

"I don't think – I act, Katherine." Elijah replied, unwavering. "When I want something or someone I go for it."

"She's leaving now." Katherine announced, while giving a deaf ear to his imply. She took a rapid look at Louisa who was politely greeting of a hand shake both women.

"Louisa?" Elijah could only guess who the "she" was.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Damn; we were so lucky! What they could have done otherwise: World War III perhaps?" He teased, with a discreet chuckle.

"Well, laugh as much as you want; Elijah Mikaelson. These three together could be as dangerous and bad as our present President!" Katherine didn't budge from her beliefs.

"Ouch! I won't repeat your say to Louisa or she'll be deeply hurt." He replied; laughing from the heart.

"Elijah?" Katherine called his name, while slowly stepping away from her hiding spot.

"Yes, baby?" He replied, grabbing his leather suitcase before heading down the corridor to reach the exit.

"Thank you… I mean, what you're doing for Kol is kind, and considerate." She stammered, nervously, before adding once more: "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He responded, exiting the courthouse. "And Katherine?"

"Yes?" She responded.

"I meant it. When I want "something or someone", I do whatever it takes to get it." He told her; unwavering. "And in the present case: _**I want you**_ Katherine Pierce, more and more each passing day."

"I …. I need to think about _**this**_ , Elijah; please don't rush me…. It's unsettling to me." Katherine replied, shakily.

"I know; you take all the time you need." He replied. "Talk soon, baby."

* * *

 _ **Elijah's firm, 4:00 pm the same day …**_

Kol pressed his sweaty palms together, inhaling air inside his lungs; while the elevator cabin rose itself to the called floor of Klaus's brother law firm.

He started pacing back and forth in the small space; before holding his steps to place both of his hands on each side of his waist; his head tilted backward, his eyes closed. This was obviously a bad, _**very bad**_ idea… He thought to himself while deciding that the moment the elevator door would open he would push the ground floor button to escape having to meet Elijah Mikaleson in the flesh and in private!

The door opened alright, but he froze all his movements while being welcomed by a sixty-something year's old woman who stood in front of his sight a smile plastered on her face.

"Mister Kol, I suppose?" She greeted him, joyfully; while taking a step forward to grab his right forearm to bring him out of the elevator.

"Well, yes, and…You are?" He questioned, mostly surprised and speechless.

"You're such a handsome young man; but your tie is folded." Louisa complimented, while unfolding his tie. "Pardon me for startling you. My name is Louisa; I'm Mister Mikaelson' receptionist." She presented her right hand to officially greet him.

"Oh … As you said, I'm Kol." He shook her hand; taking by surprise by the force of nature that Louisa was all by herself. "And I think this was a bad idea, so I'll leave now and…"

"Nonsense! Can I offer you a cup of coffee? Tea? A glass of water perhaps?" Louisa offered, while grabbing his forearm (once more) to gently drag him down the corridor.

"No; I'm fine, thank you … I just want to …" He tried to explain his need to rethink his presence at the law firm; without fully grasping Louisa's power of persuasion.

"You are in good – capable hands, young man; there is no reason to feel threaten or uneasy at the moment." She managed to pull him in front of a massive double doors; before knocking and pushing the wood panel.

"Yes!" Kol heard the strong male voice respond; while swallowing a nervous lump in his throat.

"Mister Mikaelson? Mister Kol just arrived." Louisa formally announced their arrival; while gently pushing the young man inside. "Go on! He looks like a lion right now; but he's actually a kitten inside." She whispered to Kol, with a discreet wink.

"Bring him inside." Elijah Mikaelson responded, evasively; from his sitting position at this massive desk; before raising his sight at them. "Which you already did without waiting for my invitation." He added, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "And I heard what you just said, Louisa!" He added, raising into a standing position while pointing a straight finger at his receptionist.

"If he points a finger at you, you simply bite it!" She added to Kol, teasingly; before turning on her heels to leave the office, while closing the massive door behind her back.

"Sit!" Elijah pointed a hand toward the guess leather chair placed in front of his desk; before turning on himself to face the panoramic view of the city. He buried his hands in his "top of the brands" pair of trousers; before suddenly turning his head back at his visitor who hadn't move an inch from his standing position near the door. "You have trouble walking?" He questioned, with a raise eyebrow.

"I think this … All of "this" was a bad idea!" Kol explained; before swirling on himself to reach the handle.

"Walking out of my office and refusing my help would be a greater mistake for you." Elijah replied, unwavering.

"You don't want me here anyway… You … You asked me to come simply because your brother asked you to help me." Kol commented, his sight fixating the wood panel. "Klaus is the coolest guy… but…"

"But … I'm not the _**cool type**_ like my brother; right?" Elijah questioned, a rictus raising the right side of his lips.

"What… No, no … I … I didn't mean it like that." Kol objected, stammering through his sentence; while turning on himself to wave both hands. "You… You're …. You're cool in your own legal severe way."

Elijah lowered his head to hide a chuckle sound that suddenly escape his throat. Well, he had heard way worst about himself….

"Just so you know, Kol…" He responded, raising his head back up into a long stare. "If I did not liked you, you wouldn't be standing in my law firm; even less in my office."

"Right." Kol nodded, rubbing his sweaty hands together.

"Another bad idea is your tie, loose it!" Elijah suggested, before taking a sitting position at the left side of his desktop.

"What?" Kol asked, dumbfounded; while raising both hands to the knot. "Oh! Eh … Louisa did the knot and …"

"Loose-the-tie!" Elijah repeated with much articulation perceived in his voice; before crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest as an impatient gesture. "You look like you can't breathe air."

"Yes, but I'm not entirely sure the tie is what making me choke at the moment." Kol mumbled in a lower tone, while getting rid of the blue tie.

"What was that?" Elijah questioned with a tilt of his head and a grin spreading over his lips.

"What… nothing! I did not say a thing." The young man replied, while nervously taking his sitting position in the comfortable leather chair. "Maybe there is noise in the ventilation system? Did you ever check-it-out?" He bubbled words, incoherently.

"Kol you don't need to feel pressured when you're here; if I'm the one representing you, I'm on your side." Elijah tried to reassure him.

"If?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in questioning; while wiping his sweaty palms on the fabric of his grey pair of jeans.

"Well I can be your lawyer if you don't want me to represent you; regardless of my brother asking me to be your lawyer, or regardless of Miss Bennett." Elijah informed him.

"Did … Did you say Miss Bennett?" Kol rose his head, mouth opened.

"Yes, I did." Elijah nodded. "Who do you think brought me these pills? This medication is supposed to control your bi-polar syndrome, isn't it? "

"Damn it!" Kol rose back on his legs to grab the bottle from his interlocutor' hand; before closing his fists on each side of his tensed body. "When did she brought them to you?"

"Yesterday. Miss Bennett has you in high respect, so does my brother. She believes someone has switched those pills with another medication; and that is why you lost your temper in the lockers room." Elijah stipulated the facts.

"What you really want to say is that I've tried to chock to death Isabella MacDonald; isn't it? You can say the words I won't flinch or lose my temper on you!" Kol mumbled, angrily and under clenched teeth; while pacing back and forth on the length of the Persian rug.

"Well; if I phrase it the way you just phrase it yourself; you'll probably get ten to fifteen years in high security." Elijah shrugged, pretentiously. "And then it would mean that I've lost a case in court …" He rose back on his legs himself to slowly reach Kol's standing position before adding: "Which I never do. _**I-always-win**_!"

"I'm sorry…" Kol presented his humble apology; nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair. "I know she meant well; it's just …"

"It's just that you want to be the "man" and she's in love with you." Elijah shrugged once more. "In short, that simply means that she meant well also."

"What … No, no, you have it all wrong! I don't think she's in love with me." Kol started responding, redness filling his cheeks; before swallowing more saliva down his throat when Elijah crossed his arm, once more, in front of his chest. "Right! You are never wrong also; I can only presume."

"I'll get these pills to be analyze in a lab as soon as possible; from there we could sincerely get some ground on your nemesis, the lovely Miss Isabella MacDonald." Elijah informed him, while regaining his sitting position at his desk. "Tell me something; did you get another prescription? Do you take them now?" He questioned the young man while opening a file in front of his sight.

"Yes, on both accounts." Kol responded, with a single nod.

"Good." Elijah simply responded, while writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Listen … I truly appreciate what you're doing for me, or for Klaus or Bonnie … I don't know any more for whom or what reason you're doing this, but … I don't have a penny to pay you and … Looking at your office I can only presume that I'm not the kind of clients you are representing on a daily basis, and..." Kol tried to explain his uneasiness; while regaining his sitting position to stare into Elijah's eyes. "I've lost my job at the hospital, and I don't know for how long I'll be able to keep the one at the Center, and…"

"I don't want a single penny from you; Kol." Elijah commented, throwing his pen on the desktop before analyzing his new client by placing the palms of his hands together in front of his face.

"Well… You see that part is not making me feel like the _**man**_ at the moment." Kol commented; rolling the pills bottle in his hands.

"I drive on "winning" the hard cases in court. This is an extreme hard case." Elijah replied, toneless. "Therefore you'll pay me back with the good publicity this will bring to my law firm."

"So you're representing me to be on the "map" – so to speak, even though you're already a well-known-and-respected lawyer?" Kol frowned; uncertain of his say.

"There is maybe a little bit of _**that**_ , and there is also the fact that Doctor Piece will be very grateful to him." Louisa commented, with a large smile; while barging inside the office, unannounced, with a silver tray in her hands. "But most of all reasons, Mister Kol…" She added, while dropping the silver tray on the desktop; before pouring two cups of coffee. "My boss, underneath his load of crappy lawyer demeanor is a man who stands for justice, integrity and freedom of the ones who have been wrongly persecuted."

"Damn! I thought the same thing about Doctor Pierce!" Kol commented, himself; a large grin spreading over his lips; before noticing the lethal glance Elijah gave him. "I mean … No, no … I did not think that you were doing all of this for her benefits per say, but … There was maybe …" He tried to save his skin while reaching the point of "no return." "I'll just shut my mouth now."

"You know I can't even be mad at you at the moment which I should!" Elijah scolded his receptionist, a pointed finger at her.

"See…" Louisa nodded at Kol; while rolling her eyes. "The pointed finger again."

"So… Do you want me to represent you?" Elijah asked, abruptly.

"Of course he does!" Louisa responded on Kol's behalf; before grabbing the bottle of pills from the young man's hand. "I'll get this to the lab by carrier right away." She added, before leaving them both speechless.

"You do realize that she is more lethal than you?" Kol commented, a finger pointed toward the opened door.

"Don't I know it?" Elijah replied, with a shake of his head and a long sigh escaping his parted lips.

* * *

 _ **The pub, 7:30 pm…**_

"Well, that's about time!" Eric exclaimed at Kol; who was clearing for himself a passage between the pub tables to reach his friends' table.

"I was stuck in traffic." Kol replied, before greeting his two male friends with a hit of his closed right fist.

"And while being stuck in traffic, you saw a classy man suits boutique at a shopping center, you stopped your car and bought for yourself a blazer, a white shirt and a blue tie?" Christian questioned, teasingly; while triggering Eric's laugh.

"Asshole! That's what you two are." Kol commented, with a smile twisting the right corner of his lips, while pulling his tie off his neck. "No. I'm dressed like this because I've met Klaus Mikaelson' brother at his law firm."

"Wow! It's getting real my man." Eric commented in a more serious tone and with a shake of his head.

"Yeah … It is." Kol nodded; while swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I heard he's good though; if someone can help you it's probably him." Eric added, while squeezing his friend' right shoulder in a friendly manner. "You'll get through it; I'm sure of that."

"Hey! Bonnie is coming." Christian signed at the entrance with a nod of his head.

She approached their table, placing her backpack underneath a chair, before taking a sitting position beside Kol. "Hey guys!" She greeted, more enthusiastically that she felt when she noticed that her lover was avoiding her stare.

"Hey Bon!" Eric replied, while raising his bottle of beer in the air. "A beer?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't say no. Thanks Eric." She nodded, while glancing from the corner of her eyes at Kol who was now playing with a paper placemat on the table.

Obviously, he was pissed at her for meeting with Klaus's brother…. That much she could figure out all by herself!

"Kol?" Eric asked, politely.

"No, thanks. I can't touch a drop of alcohol for now. Bi-polar and all, you know?" Kol replied, in a drier tone. "My lawyer's orders. Ask Bonnie, she knows all about it and him."

"Sparkling water it is then!" His friend replied, while eyeing his other comrade.

"What?" Christian shrugged, clueless. "I want to hear what is going on with these two."

"Move your ass and come with me dummy!" Eric moved his head as a warming sign to leave both Kol and Bonnie alone for a few minutes.

"Oh! Right. See you love birds in a few." Christian winked before being dragged by the neck by his friend Eric.

"OK, obviously you're mad at me for meeting with Elijah Mikaelson and for bringing the pills bottle to him; aren't you?" Bonnie questioned; while biting into the thin skin of her bottom lip.

"Is it the reason you had sex with me the other day, Bonnie? To lure me into a sense of false security to stole the piles bottle from me?" He questioned, harshly.

"I'm going to let this harsh remark of yours pass above my head this time; because you're upset and still not entirely back as your old self yet." She responded, under clenched teeth; while furiously pushing the sleeves of her coat down her arms to place it on the back of her chair.

"My old self, really?" Kol lashed out, angrily; turning his head to lock his sight with hers. "This is not my old self, Bonnie; _**this is who I am**_. A man who is mentally sick, with imbalanced chemical in his head, and who needs to take fucking pills every day to be considered normal by society standards."

"You don't mean what you're saying." She replied, toneless; while nervously rubbing her hands together to calm herself down.

"Oh, but I do!" He added, with a shake of his head. "You know it pissed me off that you went behind my back; because I had to stand like an ignorant-sick man in front of mister – big shot - lawyer!"

"You're not an ignorant man, Kol." She replied with a long and loud sigh; while placing her left hand over his own to stop him from tearing the paper placemat in pieces.

* * *

"Wow! Kol and Bonnie seem to argue their shit out of their system!" Christian commented, while glancing at them and leaning his upper body on the bar counter.

"They are going through "things" that are not easy for the common of mortals, Christian." Eric replied, with a sigh. "If they passed through this, it's because they are certainly meant to be as a couple." He added, while signing the barman to approach.

"I guess you're right." His friend nodded, compassionate.

"What will it be?" A twenty-something years old (blonde hair guy) asked Eric.

"I'll take …" Eric started to give his order before being cut short in his order.

"Hey? Don't you see I'm standing over here and that I've been waiting to give my order to the bartender for a good ten minutes now?" A redhead busted at him.

"Well, I'm sorry … I did not…" He started explaining himself before realizing to _**whom**_ exactly he was speaking to. "Oh… It's you!" He exclaimed, unhappy; while she said the exact same sentence at the exact same time.

"You again!" She exclaimed, unhappy. "There's really any way that you can't stay away from me; is there?" The redhead nurse who had scolded him back when he was looking for Kol the day of the "Isabella" event, asked of him.

"I beg your pardon?" Eric responded, dumbfounded; before letting a loud chuckle escape his throat. "You think I'm chasing you? _**YOU**_ of all people?" He added, while trying to catch his breath. "Listen! This is a public place. I'm here with some friends. I couldn't care less if you are here or not, miss…?"

"Who is this asshole?" She asked Christian; while ignoring Eric's say.

"Eh, well … He's one of my friends and please don't let us keep you from your evening; Erika." Christian tried to turn the conversation into another direction to save Eric's ass.

"Erika – that's your name? Well Erika, let's make a deal, shall we? I'll stay away from you and you'll stay away from me, OK?" Eric proposed while handing his right hand to her.

"Screw you!" She replied, while swirling on her high heels to leave them both standing there speechless.

"What's her fucking problem?" Eric asked; while grabbing his head with both hands.

"Oh, I don't know…." Christian responded with a shrug. "Maybe she feels the pressure to be Cheryl' niece."

"What did you just say? Who did you say her aunt was?" Eric asked, in shock; and with both of his eyes widely opened.

"Cheryl, the head nurse." Christian replied.

"But she's as white as an aspirin and a redhead!" Eric commented, with a shake of his head. "Cheryl is like me; as black as the inside of my ass!"

"Hey? Do the biological math if you want to!" Christian suggested, with another shrug. "I won't do it or ask around for you."

* * *

Kol closed his eyes, slowly removing both of his hands from Bonnie's gentle touch. "Maybe you should take your distance from me, you know? Until the trial has taken place and all." He suggested with a nonchalant shrug. "I think it would be better for the both of us to just part ways."

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" She exclaimed, in shock; before grabbing his chin to make him stare into her burning gaze. "So what? You've slept with me so now that you got what you wanted, you'll throw me to the garbage?"

"Don't you ever imply this _**shit**_ to me ever again, Bonnie Bennett!" He promptly grabbed her wrist, to pull her in close proximity of his tensed body. "What happened between us yesterday morning is the only damn thing that is keeping me sane!"

"Then why are you saying "shit" like this to me, Kol?" She questioned, pissed at him.

"Because …." He started, before closing his eyes. "Forget about it."

"No, I won't forget about it! Talk to me, please?" She begged of him, grabbing his left forearm.

"Because, you deserve more than a half of a man by your side, Bonnie Bennett." He admitted, tears filling both of his eyes. "Because you deserve more than a sick man."

"You are not a sick man or a half of a man to me; do you hear me?" She grabbed his chin to force him to look at her. "You're the man who made me believe in the magic of " _ **Careless Whisper**_ " – that is huge!" She teased, sniffing her own tears away, while triggering a chuckle out of his throat.

"Yeah … I guess I am." He agreed while grabbing her hand; before blessing her knuckles of a few kisses.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! There are rooms for that kind of stuff!" Christian teased, while taking his position back on his chair.

"Beer for the lady and a sparkling water for you my friend." Eric placed the two drinks on the table.

"Thanks Eric." Bonnie thanked him for the both of them.

"So…You guys totally slept with each other, then?" Christian questioned, without any filter from his part.

"For fuck sake, Christian; what is wrong with you?" Eric gave his friend a slap behind his head.

"What? It's written all over their faces!" Christian added, while triggering a redness on both of Bonnie's cheeks.

"You're so lucky that I can't punch anyone at the moment, Christian." Kol shook his head at his friend.

"Please Bonnie, forgive him. He's an ignorant and an asshole!" Eric presented his deepest apologies on behalf of his friend.

"There's nothing to forgive." Bonnie shrugged; before grabbing Kol's left hand to bless his palm of a sweet kiss. "I'm sticking with my man." She added, with a shy smile; before Kol could finally return one to her.

"See! I've told you they've done it!" Christian exclaimed; both fists raised in the air as a victory gesture.

* * *

 _ **Klaus's office, 08:30 pm…**_

The discreet knock sound at his office door (this late in the evening) made him both grin and shake his head at the same time. He lowered his bottle of beer on the desktop before turning on himself to reach the handle to turn it open.

There was really no need to wonder who this could be – Was there? The term "stubbornness" could not even begin to describe her!

"I ... I can't see – _**that much you know**_ \- but I can feel that you're… You're very mad at me right now – _**because I came here alone and unsupervised by an orderly, a nurse or a therapist (even if, technically, you are one)**_ \- and are probably standing over the threshold with both arms crossed over your chest; but … but, I needed to come and talk to you, like I needed air." Caroline Forbes stammered nervously through her plea sentence; while grabbing her cane with both hands.

"Are you done with the long speech; Caroline?" Klaus questioned, a loud and long sigh escaping his parted lips.

"For now." She added; while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"As a therapist, and after realizing how stubborn you can be, I came to the single conclusion that there is no point in me arguing with you at the moment or denying you access to my office, until you've said your piece to me. So please, enter." He pushed himself out of the way, before watching her slowly enter his private quarter.

"Thank you." She simply replied, before standing motionless in the middle of the room.

"Oh … It's my utmost pleasure!" He replied, while pushing the office door close with the tip of his boot; before taking a few steps to reach his bottle of beer left on the desktop, to drink it in one single gulp.

A large amount of alcohol was needed when in presence of that Tsunami of a woman!

"What are you drinking?" She questioned; while hearing his gulping sound of pleasure.

"A beer." He replied.

"You have beer in your office?" She asked, in shock. "Isn't it against the rules?"

"You want to talk to me about bending the rules once again?" He replied, with much astonishment perceived in his voice.

"No, I don't." She shook her head; while silencing herself. "I'm sorry."

"And to answer your question, I also have a fridge with food, other beverages, a small chest with clothes and a camp bed." He informed her, in one single breath. "I think it's better for me to inform you of the list before you pull the information out of my mouth."

"No need to be this arrogant." She commented; while pouting, adorably.

He closed his eyes to regain his calm, while counting from 1 to 10 in slow motion.

"What do you want, Caroline?" He asked, before reaching the fridge to take another beer that was more needed than the first bottle!

"Well, I … I searched for you this afternoon and I couldn't find you." She informed him.

"You searched for me?" He repeated, before popping the cap off the bottle. "Weren't you busy finding your sexual self with Mister Tyler Lockwood?" He questioned, perniciously.

"I deserve that remark from you." She replied; lowering her head down in shame.

"Oh, for God sake… No you don't!" Klaus shook his head; before lowering his bottle down on his desktop. "I'm sorry; this was totally uncalled for."

"I did not leave with Tyler this afternoon." She informed him.

"Why is that?" He questioned, mostly interested by her answer.

"Jenna if you could believe it!" She told him, with a shrug. "She lied about me missing a therapy class, and he finally believed her. From her mouth to my ears; it appears Tyler and her were old high school friends back in the days."

"That doesn't make any sense." Klaus questioned Jenna's say.

"That's what I thought also. Why would she hide the fact to all of us? But, she assured me that she wasn't sure that Tyler was in fact the same man she knew in high school." She explained furthermore.

"Thank you. I'll question her on the subject. Was there something else, Caroline?" He asked, furthermore.

"Yes. Since I'd hit you this morning, I was so worried about you and … Well, you know?" She stammered, nervously; redness filling her cheeks.

"Oh… Right! You're talking about your kick to my crotch?" Klaus nodded, while trying to keep his laughter at bay. "Well, I saw a doctor afterward and …"

"What? You saw a doctor? Oh my God … I'm so sorry; I did not mean to hit you that hard, and…" She exclaimed, while losing her colors all at once. "What did he say?"

"That if I wanted to, I could father a football team." He lied through his teeth, with a chuckle.

"You're an ass; you know that?" Caroline told him, between clenched teeth.

"And you, Miss Forbes, you're a pain in my damn ass… or should I say my crotch?" He replied, teasingly.

"I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry to have bothered you." She informed, coldly; before making a wrong turn/move and almost falling on her knees if he hadn't promptly wrap his arms around her.

"Hey, hey, hey! I got you; _**love**_ " He whispered to her; before grabbing the cane out of her hands, to place it over the desktop. "You're tired, Caroline. Your legs can't support your body anymore; I've told you this would happen, if you would push to your limits." He added while passing his right arm underneath her knees to raise her in his arms to reach the camp bed. "There, we'll sit, you need to rest." He told her, while sitting her on his lap; her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you." She told him.

"You're welcome – pain in my damn ass!" He repeated, with a grin; while pushing a few strands of her loose blonde hair behind her ears.

"I am; aren't I?" She responded, a small laugh escaping her throat.

"A _**beautiful and sexy**_ pain in my damn ass." He added, in a low whisper; before softly grabbing her chin to bless her parted lips of a kiss.

She closed her eyes, a loud moan escaping her lips when he decided to intensify his kiss by sliding the tip of his tongue inside her mouth to taste her more deeply; while his hands rose on each side of her chest to cup her breasts.

"Can't I have a beer too?" She mouthed the question over his parted lips; before making her male therapist burst into laughter.

"You're a serious hit to my ego today, _**love**_! You know that?" Klaus commented, under a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but … I could taste it on your tongue and it's been so long since I had one and …" Caroline started to explain herself.

"The answer is "no" Caroline, simply because you're a patient of this establishment and you're still on medication and they would snap my head off my shoulders if they would learn that I gave alcohol to you." He explained to her.

"Right." She agreed, reluctantly. "Though, I am still wondering how come you have some bottles in your office."

"Because I hide the bottles from them, and you won't tell a soul!" He replied, while caressing both of her cheeks. "Soon, you'll be able to taste life again."

She nodded, before remaining silent for a few seconds.

"Hey" What's wrong, Caroline?" He questioned, while raising her head back up.

"You were right." She admitted. "Since the accident; I don't like my body anymore."

"Why?" He questioned, gently.

"The scars." She confessed; tears now rolling down on her cheeks. "On my chest and down my belly."

"Do you trust me, Caroline?" Klaus questioned; while brushing her tears away with the back of his right hand.

"Yes, I trust you." She replied, with a nod.

"Good." He replied, with a smile; lowering his forehead on hers. "Now give me your right hand. We'll do this together, ok?"

"What are you going to do?" She questioned, nervously.

"I'll place my left hand over yours and we'll discover your body together." He thoroughly explained to her, his strong hand wrapping over her smaller one, before slowly sliding them both underneath her t-shirt.

"I can't do this!" She shook her head, in despair.

"Yes, you can, _**love**_. We can do this together!" He insisted; gently placing her fingers over belly button. "What do you feel Caroline?"

"The scars. There are so many." She admitted, shamefully.

"What if you saw them as the tattoos of all the experiences of your life?" He gently suggested to her; while guiding his hand over hers, to make her touch the small lines of scars.

"Do you have tattoos?" She asked of him.

"Yes I do. Several ones." He replied, with a nod.

"These are not the same." She shook her head, in denial. "When I feel them on my skin, it is always bringing me back to the day I had the accident, to the day I lost my mother."

"To the day you became a warrior, Caroline. To the day, these scars made "you" the strong and beautiful woman that you are today." He added, while sliding his hand away from hers; before slowly tracing the lines of her scars with the tip of his fingers.

He gently lowered her body into a lying position on the camp bed, before they could, in a common and silent agreement start kissing again.

"I've tried! Damn it how much I've tried to stay away from you, Caroline! " He mouthed the incoherent words above her parted lips; before starting to urgently kiss and bite down her jaw and her neck. " But I can't!" He admitted, with a loud growl escaping his throat; before crashing his lips back on hers.

"Klaus? Are you still there?" They both heard the calling and discreet knock on the office door; before jumping out of their skins while promptly detaching their hungry lips from each other.

"Rhonda?" Klaus named her through the door, while passing a hand over his face to regain a sense of the present.

"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked, in shock.

"Shush!" He told her to remain quiet, while placing a finger over her lips. "Don't move and keep quiet."

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry to bother you; I'm heading home after a very long and painful meeting with the comity and I thought that I could give you my patients' files for you to handle in the next days." Rhonda explained herself through the wood panel. "You do remember that I'm taking a few days off of work?"

"Of course, I do." Klaus replied; while jumping out of the camp bed into a standing position before standing face to face with the blind woman; while keeping the door slightly ajar.

Granted he knew she was blind, and couldn't see a damn thing in his office. But… that woman had a long list of other inhuman senses that left him speechless most of the times.

"Thank you, Rhonda. I'll take care of your patients like they were mine." He replied, while grabbing the files out of her hands.

"Mm… Well, it's very kind of you." She commented, with a rose eyebrow.

"I'm doing my best." He added, with a sincere smile.

"Oh I'm sure _**you are doing your best**_ at the moment." She replied, with a large grin spreading on her lips. "Well, I'll leave you to your evening then."

"Thank you. Enjoy your days off of work; Rhonda." Klaus wished her.

"I surely will." She nodded, while grabbing her cane, before suddenly halting her steps. "Oh! How can I forget …Good evening, Caroline!" She greeted in a louder tone; while stunning the both of them. "Don't stay out of your bedroom too late. You're both in enough trouble as it is as of now."

"I'll tell her." Klaus replied, toneless.

"Oh I'm sure she heard me!" Rhonda commented, before turning on herself to walk down the corridor.

"She is… I'm sure she's a witch. There… there is no other possible explanation!" Caroline stammered, nervously; while triggering Klaus's laughter. "You find this funny?" She questioned, while straightening her body into a sitting position to grab her loose hair with both hands.

"Hilarious, if I may say!" He replied, closing his office door; before taking a few steps toward the camp bed to bless her lips of a kiss. "Now, I need to get your ass back in your bedroom, Miss Forbes; before you put the both of us in much more trouble that we already are."

* * *

 _ **The orphanage, a few days later …**_

Katherine stopped the engine of her car, before pulling her set of keys to bury it inside her tote leather bag. She gave a rapid glance to the imposing orphanage building in front of her sight, a shy smile spreading on her red lips.

She stepped outside of her car, before grabbing her umbrella to protect herself from the spring rain, before slowly walking through the gravel alley leading her to the entrance.

"Doctor Pierce; what a joy to see you again!" A forty something years old woman greeted her, amicably; while holding the entrance door open. "Come inside quickly!"

"The rain took me by surprise. From one minute to the other we are not sure what Mother Nature will bring us." Katherine commented, while passing the threshold.

"Climate change is something that we need to get accustom to, I guess." The brunette replied, with a shrug. "Can I take your umbrella and put it in a corner to let it dry?"

"Yes, thank you Rosa." Katherine thanked the courteous woman while handing her the umbrella.

"It's been quite a while. He was wondering and asking everyday if you would visit him again." Rosa told her.

"I couldn't get a single minute to myself the past few weeks, but Wilfred was always in my mind." Katherine replied, truthfully. "I send him several e-mails. Did her receive it?"

"Yes, of course he did. We read them all together." Rosa informed the female surgeon with a smile blessing her lips; while signing to follow her into a corridor.

"Well, that is a relief." Katherine nodded. "Any news on prospect adoptive parents?"

"No, unfortunately no one has shared an interest in the prospect of adopting Wilfred." Rosa responded, toneless, with a shake of her head. "It's sad to say but usually couples are looking for babies or toddlers to adopt." She commented some more. "And; his handicap is scaring prospect parents who are already so nervous at the single idea of becoming adoptive parents."

"What will happen if no couple adopts him?" Katherine questioned, while coming to an abrupt halt. "He'll be nine years old next month."

"We won't throw him on the street, Doctor Pierce; don't worry about that." Rosa tried to reassure her with a genuine smile; while gently squeezing her left forearm with her right hand. "At the age of ten he'll be placed in foster care families until he'll reach the legal age."

"But, he won't know the stability of being loved and cherished by the same parents. He'll go from family to family his entire teenage years." Katherine pleaded; nervously.

"I know that you have grown to be so attached to Wilfred, Doctor Pierce." Rosa added, compassionately. "And believe me that I'm here for him."

"What chances do I have of adopting him?" Katherine asked, worryingly.

"They are very slim to none; I'm sorry." Rosa shook her head, sadly. "The orphanage is very strict in its rules and protocols. Only married couples are able to adopt."

"But, I could give him a stable home and I have more money and social status than some and I could make Wilfred so happy." Katherine argued, tears filling her eyes. "Plus, I understand his handicap because I have the same."

"I know, Doctor Pierce, I know." Rosa took her shaking and cold hands in hers. "And believe me, if it was me I would grant you the chance to adopt him, but my hands are tied."

"Doctor Pierce!" They heard the joyful young voice exclaim, before seeing a black color skin young man ran toward them (sporting - as Katherine was underneath her pants suit- a prosthetic leg under his long pair of navy short). "You came!"

"Wilfred!" Katherine kneeled to catch him in her arms before hugging him tightly on her chest. "You are now almost as tall as me!" She teased, before tousling his afro hair.

"That's not true, Doctor Pierce. I still have a long way to go." He commented, with a nod. "I thought you had forgotten about me?"

"Never!" She shook her head. "Why would you say such a thing? I was just extremely busy at the hospital, helping people to get well."

"Are you here to stay for a while?" He questioned, a smile spreading over his set of white teeth.

"As long as you want me here." She responded, caressing his left cheek.

"Yay! Did you hear that Rosa? Doctor Pierce is here to visit me!" Wilfred rose his head at the guardian.

"I certainly did!" Rosa replied, enthusiastically. "Maybe you could bring Doctor Pierce into the play room to show her your new project?"

"Yes! That would be so cool!" Wilfred exclaimed, while grabbing Katherine's hand to pull her after him. "I'm building a plane, Doctor Pierce, you need to see it."

"Well, I wouldn't miss the chance to see it; would I?" Katherine replied, winking at Rosa while trotting behind the boy.

* * *

 _ **The hospital; one week later…**_

Isabella MacDonald walked through the corridor leading her rapid strides to her new assigned lockers room. After her unfortunate altercation with Nurse Bonnie Bennett and Kol's vengeful attempt to kill her; the Board had decided (for the time being of the intern investigation) to relocate her to the physician's lockers room – which in her opinion was a step-up in the right direction of where she wanted to be in a few years… And perhaps sooner than that time estimation.

Of course, after hearing about the injustice his daughter had to endure at her work place, her father had decided to bring this to court to give Isabella her confidence and self-esteem back as well as threatening to bring the hospital penniless if the Board' members weren't cooperative in this legal matter.

All considered, her life had taken a turn for the better and this was only the beginning, she could promise herself; a shy grin spreading on her red lips.

She entered the luxurious lounge; her right hand placed on her throat, on the top of the blue scarf she had placed over the purple and yellowish bruises her skin was sporting.

A few male physicians and surgeons smiled or nodded politely, while she shyly cleared a passage for herself between the comfortable leather chairs placed around a coffee table to access the lockers. If she would play her cards well, she could easily (at some point in the game), hook-up with one of these surgeons whose bank account wasn't a thing to spit on.

She grabbed her padlock (though, in this lounge room it wasn't necessary to protect her private things from anyone), before slightly turning her head at the insistent glance she could feel burning her back.

The man was in his mid-thirties, dressed of an impeccable three pieces navy blue suit, with an expensive (out of reach for the common of mortals) watch blessing his wrist. He held his head in his left hand, his dark glance fixated on her.

It was more than evident that he wasn't a physician or one of the surgeons of this hospital, but that did not lower the man into a less social position of this high standards society. He finally lowered his hand before jumping on both of his legs; his right hand closing the single button of his blazer, before slowly approaching her standing position.

"Isabelle MacDonald?" He asked of her.

"Yes, it's me. Who wants to know?" She replied, eyeing him from head to toes; while grabbing her Designer tote bag left on a hook inside her locker. "Though, as for the "Isabelle" - that is my mother's given first name – she was French. In here, people call me Isabella."

"A young woman as delightful as yourself deserve to be called as she wish to be." He replied, charmingly; while burring both hands in his trousers.

"Can I help you with something?" She questioned. "Is there a reason you need to speak to me?"

"Is there a need to find one?" He teased, smiling. "Can't a man enjoy your presence without one?"

"Well…As I look at you I doubt you're working in this hospital." She replied, burying a knit sweater in her bag. "So the " _ **I'm a friendly co-worker**_ " is not an option."

He titled his head backward before letting a discreet chuckle escape his throat and parted lips. "What gave me away; the suit?" He asked of her, with a wink.

"The watch." She eyed his right wrist. "Many surgeons will own one as expensive as yours; but they won't wear it in an operating room."

"Touché!" He commented, with a nod. "Your father had painted your portray in a way that wasn't exactly accurate."

"You know my father?" Isabella rose her head and chin with much interest.

"We've met." The man confirmed. "He has hired me."

"I'm not sure I'm following you?" Isabella replied; though she had an idea of what he meant – she needed to hear him clearly say what she thought he was.

"Pardon my disrespectful manners and my upfront ways, Isabella." He shook his head, a large smile blessing his full lips; before handing his right hand to her. "My name is Tyler Lockwood. I've been hired by your father to represent you in court."

* * *

Thank you my dear readers, for you continuous appreciation of this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **The songs inspiration for this chapter are from: Bruno Mars.**

 **The chosen songs will be listed through the chapter.**

* * *

 **To my readers** **:** Guys;it is officially…. " _ **Party time"**_! We are taking a break from the plot-story to find ourselves being invited to the hottest party in town – Kol's birthday ;) But don't think for a split second that this chapter won't have its load of twists and turns and a major showdown that will lead to a Klaroline scene that I can only imagine a lot of you had wondered how it would ever happen (I went with my guts while creating/writing it the most realistic way possible). Exactly like I believe this entire story is … So, fasten your seat belts, put your sexiest dress and party shoes on…. Because 3, 2, 1 ….

* * *

" _ **24 K magic" from Bruno Mars**_

* * *

 _ **Kol's rooftop / above his loft/apartment unit; 8:00 pm…**_

Bonnie's chiffon flowery maxi skirt billowed in the warm spring breeze while she took a few steps on her high heels silver sandals to replace a few pillow on the chairs. She had used a flat iron to let her brown hair fall into a long cascade down on her back and over her shoulders, where a black corset top flattered her neckline and soft roundness of her breasts.

"Damn! You look … Mm… Mm…Mm… _**Girls, what y'all try to do? 24 karat magic in the air, head to toe so player… Look out!**_ " Eric started to sing; while suddenly appearing with a box filled with cold bottles of beer, vodka and rum.

"Stop it!" Bonnie waved her right hand at him; a chuckle escaping her parted lips and redness filling both of her cheeks. "This is just an old outfit of mine."

"How much of a fool do you think I am, Nurse Bennett?" Eric questioned, with a rose eyebrow. "Don't worry this pretty head of yours I won't tell your secret, and let me tell you that you truly look like 24 karat magic in the air!" He complimented, with a wink.

"We're lucky they say it won't rain and it will be a mild night." She commented, raising her head to the night sky.

"Yap! That was a gamble. But we won the jackpot: it's the perfect weather for a surprise party on a rooftop." Eric agreed, while dropping the box on a nearby table where plastic cups had been placed. "Where were you? It took you forever!" He asked, raising his voice at Christian who had come out from the elevator door.

"Hey… Watch your mouth! Do you know how heavy this sound equipment is – I needed reinforcement, because I wasn't quite ready to wear the D.J. hat tonight, so this is Patrick/aka _**Pat252 D.J.**_ in his spare time. He's an orderly in the children wing and he knows his way around the sound tables."

"Hey…Welcome! Nice to meet you my man." Eric knocked his closed fist with the new guy. "I'm Eric and this is Bonnie...And it appears you already know Christian."

"Nice to meet you too." Patrick greeted him of his closed fist; before granting a smile to Bonnie. "Sorry for your friend Kol… Isn't it? I've heard he's in a bit of hard place with the hospital."

"Yeah…. We wanted to cheer him up a little bit with this surprise birthday batch." Eric responded, without adding much details of the legal pursuit to the stranger. "By the way, I don't know how much you're charging by the hour but we are kind of low with the money."

"Oh, no! Don't worry man." The guy responded, with a nod and a smile. "This gives me much needed practice."

"We are very grateful for your contribution then… Patrick, right?" Bonnie replied, amicably; while slowly approaching the group.

"That's right." He eyed her from head to toes. "I can only oblige when a nice and good looking girl such as yourself thanks me so warmly."

"Hey… Hey!" Christian slapped the young man in the back of his head. "Bonnie's taken. She's the birthday guy' girlfriend"

"My bad." Patrick presented his apologies while making a reverence.

"Apologies accepted." Bonnie replied, with a large smile.

"So this is where I should do the sound check I guess?" He questioned. "Where should I put the equipment and how many people will be here?"

"Yes, this is where the party is taking place. You can put it by the large banner and the balloons. We've put a small table there. It's a small crowd of fifty to eighty people. Try to keep the sound in a lower level. Though majority of the tenants won't be around because it's a Friday night. I don't want someone to call the police on us for disturbance." Eric gave his instructions.

"Got you!" The guy nodded, before following Christian to the designed spot.

"Oh God, Eric! I'm so nervous that I could throw up right now." Bonnie shared her feelings, raising her right hand on her chest; right over her raising heartbeats.

"Relax Bonnie. We got this under control. It's going to be a blast!" Eric tried to reassure her, by grabbing the young woman by the shoulders.

"He's going to hate it so much…" Bonnie commented. "I can feel it in my guts."

"Yeah… you're probably right. He's going to hate it with a passion" Eric agreed; before they could both burst into laughter. "So… Was he disappointed that you couldn't see him today?" He questioned, lowering his sight on her.

"Not really. I've told him that I was stuck at the hospital for a double-shift." She replied. "But I also added that I would meet him on the rooftop of his building later in the evening." She explained, some more. "Adding the fact that Klaus had managed to set him into a double shift duty at the Center that involved some kind of inventory – and we were set!"

"A double-shift on desk duty for you?" He commented, chuckling.

"He did not think too much about it, obviously." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Oh… You don't need to know about that." Eric shook his head, wincing. "The important thing is that he'll be here."

"Ok, spill it Eric. What did you do now?" She demanded, stepping aside, both arms firmly crossed in front of her raising chest.

"Well, I kind of lie telling him that Isabella had cornered me into a fight at the hospital and had messed badly with my mind." He shrugged, apologetically. "So that is the reason why "I" – "His best friend" couldn't see him on his birthday day."

"You did what?" She exclaimed, in shock. "Eric, what were you thinking mentioning her?"

"Well, tell me how I was supposed to make him believe this entire bullshit otherwise?" He questioned, with opened arms. "I told him I was drinking beer bottles sitting in front of my T.V. to drown my sorrow and he bought my bullshit and texted me that he would visit me tomorrow." He added. "The only thing he doesn't know is that he'll see me way earlier than that!"

Bonnie glanced at Eric for a few seconds; before bursting into a frank laugh.

"I'm happy this amuses you so much, Bonnie!" He replied, wincing.

"Oh, Eric… This is such a bad lie." She commented, smiling; before giving him a hug.

"Not as bad as a double-shift desk duty!" He argued in a friendly matter, hugging her back.

"I'm happy Kol has you in his life." She complimented him.

"He's damn lucky to have you too, Bonnie." He responded, truthfully.

* * *

"So where do I put this?" Christian asked while carrying one large speaker in both of his arms.

"Oh, you brought this man, thanks! Let me help you with that." Patrick took the speaker from Christian's hands before dropping it gently on the roof. "Could you get me the other one?"

"Sure! I'll be right back." Christian nodded, before turning on his heels to reach the elevator.

Patrick glanced rapidly toward Bonnie and Eric who were exchanging a few words to reassure himself that they weren't watching him at a distance, before retrieving his cellphone from the back pocket of his jeans.

 _ **Pat252 D.J. The asshole' birthday party is taking place on the roof of Kol's building apartment exactly like I suspected that it would. See you later, beautiful!**_

 _ **I-90022 Thanks sugar! You can count on it!**_

* * *

 _ **The previous day – Santa Rosa Hospital; 10:45 am…**_

"Eric!" The young man heard his name being called behind his back, and this from the opposite side of the hospital corridor.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?" He questioned, turning on himself to see her rush her steps toward his standing position while carrying a heavy load of patients' files.

"I need to talk to you about…. "She manages to get the words out of her mouth, before swearing out loud the moment the files end up being scattered all over the ceramic floor. "Damn it!"

"Hey, hey… Don't worry! Let me help you with that, OK?" Eric knelled by her side to help her grab the files one by one. "Wow! You were carrying quite a load."

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate the desk duty tasks?" Bonnie asked, under clenched teeth.

"I think so… You kind of mention it … Once or twice." He responded, with a wink and a grin.

"Yeah… I must have." She rolled her eyes, before raising back on her legs.

"I think we got all of them." Eric added, while placing the ones he had picked up in her arms. "You'll be fine?"

"I guess so; thanks. Where were you heading anyway?" She asked some more; while following his steps toward the elevator doors.

"Laboratory; to get them this sample." He informed her, while retrieving the test tube from his front shirt pocket.

"Can I tag along? I'm heading to the …" Bonnie responded, before being cut in the middle of her sentence.

"You're heading to the files archive room?" He teased, amicably; while holding the elevator door open to help her get inside.

"How did you guess?" She responded with a smile.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Eric questioned while pushing the ground floor button.

"Would Kol's landlord be willing to let us use the roof top of the building?" She questioned, excitedly.

"Oh damn!" Eric closed his eyes, a long and loud sigh escaping his lips. "When I've told you that stupid idea – that's what it was, Bonnie: a really stupid idea!"

"Why?" She exclaimed; dumbfounded. "You were so excited at first when you talked to me about it, and you got me into thinking that this surprise party could be a good plan!"

"That's because I never take into consideration for whom this party was for: Kol!" Eric replied with much articulation of his last word/name.

"You were the one who told me that his birthday was coming and that I needed to find a way to lift his spirit." Bonnie protested, vehemently.

"I meant it as: _**you should put a sexy negligee or something and open a bottle champagne**_!" Eric tried to argue his case.

"I don't wear negligee, Eric –and Kol hates champagne!" Bonnie replied, with wide opened eyes. "Well, I think he does? I don't know …Are we having this conversation?"

"No, we are _**definitely**_ not having this conversation!" Eric replied, both arms and hands placed into an "X" sign; while both of his cheeks turned red. "If we would be having this conversation he would probably kill me! No pun intended with his present legal case."

"Eric! It's you who have said that his landlord could let us use the rooftop to organize this surprise party." She cried her frustration out loud.

"Did I?" He questioned, grimacing. "Damn it; I did! But, Bonnie … I don't know what got into me to even entertain this idea. Kol hates those kind of gathering. He dislikes the simple mention of _**party**_ … For him, a beer at the pub, around a table, with his girl and his friends is all that he needs." He explained furthermore; while the elevator came to a halt.

"God; you're probably right! But, Eric… That's all we ever do! We go to the pub, sit and share a few drinks. I wanted him …. No, let me rephrase: I need him to know that he has a large group of people that is supporting him during these hard times. " She rose her head to the elevator ceiling; an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. "I need to call back the ones I've reached, then."

"What do you mean by: _**the ones you've reached**_?" Eric questioned, while holding the door open for her to step outside.

"Well; you were so excited about the idea that I stupidly thought that it was a done deal, so …. I invited a few people already." She informed him, biting into her bottom lip while closing her eyes to avoid looking at him.

"You did what?" He exclaimed, in shock. "Please, tell me you're joking, Bonnie?"

"It's OK; don't worry about a thing! I'll do damage control and call the ones I was able to reach to tell them that the party is cancelled." Bonnie shrugged, apologetically.

"Oh, dear God, please tell me why are you challenging me this way?" Eric questioned the Lord, his eyes rose to the white ceiling; while shaking his head and placing both of his hands on each side of his waist. "Listen… Don't do "damage control" - don't cancel anything, Bonnie; because…. we'll do this. We'll do the _**"Surprise Birthday Party"**_ set up." He finally agreed, with a roll of his eyes.

"Really?" Bonnie asked, a bright smile spreading over her full lips; before suddenly dropping all the files on the floor (once more), only to jump in Eric's arms to hug him. "Oh …Thank you! Thank you, Eric!"

"You're welcome." He responded with a smile of his own; before gently pushing her at arm length to look at the files spread in front of their feet. "You're doing this on purpose; aren't you?" He winked, teasingly.

"I wish I could make all these files disappear to tell you the truth, but… I still need my paycheck." She replied, kneeling once more to pick them all up.

"Just to be clear though…" He added, before starting to gather the files. "If Kol is throwing a tantrum at the _**"Surprise Party**_ "; we'll both take the blame for it; got it?" He added; while pointing a finger at her nose.

"Got it!" She nodded, with a smile of her own. "Eric, I… I found something." She whispered, while rapidly glancing at their surroundings to make sure no one was listening, before placing the files in her arms.

"What do you mean?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Come…" She grabbed his left forearm, while pulling him toward a large alcove in the wall, majorly covered by a plant. "Cheryl had suggested to me to dig further into the patients' files to find something on Isabella on that specific night."

"Wait, wait, wait … Backup … Backup … Did you just say " _ **Cheryl suggested to YOU**_ "?" Eric questioned with big opened eyes.

"Yes! Don't be so surprised she's on our side; she just can't say it openly." Bonnie replied, with a nod.

"What did you find, Bonnie?" Eric questioned in a low murmur.

"Isabella has signed the chart of the patient located at two doors of distance from the victim." Bonnie informed him. "She was in that particular room at 11:30 pm. And, the patient died at 11:45 pm."

"So she could have easily slipped herself inside Mr. Patterson' room after you gave the right dosage of medication and left?" Eric commented.

"That could be the case, Eric." Bonnie came to the same conclusion. "Who knows?"

"Wow!" He exclaimed, passing a hand over his face. "If that is true it's unbelievably cruel of her!"

"Yes it is." She agreed.

"Did you tell anyone?" He questioned some more.

"I told Kol and I called Mister Mikaelson. He's his lawyer after all. And though what I found is concerning my own suspension more than being related to his case, it's still relevant."

"I agree." Eric nodded. "You did the right thing."

"I need to go now." She informed him; before starting to walk. "So, you weren't joking? We are putting this party into motion?"

"Yes, we are." Eric nodded, with a smile. "Hey Bonnie?"

"Yes?" She turned around.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking of inviting Cheryl to this party?" He questioned, with a strong shake of his head.

"Eh … Well, I won't tell you then… Ciao!" She responded with a wave and a wink.

"Bonnie!" He shouted her name under her discreet burst of laughter.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

"Yes, Nurse Bennett. What can I do for you?" Cheryl asked while turning on her heels (from her standing position at the nurses' station) to glance at the brunette.

"I wanted to thank you for your help, Cheryl" Bonnie replied, with a smile.

"And of what _**"help"**_ are you talking about? I don't really recall." She questioned some more, with a set of raise eyebrows.

"Well…." The petite nurse started replying; while biting nervously into her bottom lip. "You told me not so long ago that I should believe in the magic of Harry Potter."

"Mm…. Mm…. I believe I did." Cheryl nodded; crossing both arms in front of her large chest; chin rose.

"And … You also implied that with this _**"magic"**_ in my hands; I could unfold, _**if necessary**_ , more mysteries." Bonnie starting bubbling nonsense; while glancing right and left to assure herself that no one was listening to her insane dialogue that meant more that they would ever imagine.

"I don't believe those were my exact words." She protested with a single shrug.

"But… It's close enough." Bonnie replied with a roll of her eyes. "Well, just to tell you that because of your words of wisdom I was able to unfold a particular mystery…. _**in the book**_ s." She emphasized on the _**"books"**_ (that really meant files) reference with a nod of her head.

"I see." The head nurse replied, with an almost none perceivable smile raising the right corner of her lips.

"That's all you'll say?" Bonnie commented, dumbfounded.

"I've said and shared more than enough already, would **YOU** say, Nurse Bennett?" Cheryl titled her head in questioning.

"Yes, you have… Thank you, Cheryl." She responded with a large smile

"You're welcome. Is there something else, Nurse Bennett?" The head nurse questioned some more while turning on herself to grab a chart in her hands.

"Tomorrow it will be Kol's birthday and … Well, to cheer him up over … You know; Eric and I we have put a little _**"get together"**_ with all of his friends. I believe that he would truly like it if you could be present, Cheryl." Bonnie found the courage to get the invitation out of her mouth.

Cheryl slowly turned around on herself, a stunned expression plastered on her face, before unexpectedly bursting into a loud laugh.

"Wow! I was expecting a direct " _ **no thank you, Nurse Bennett**_ "; but I wasn't expecting " _ **this**_ "." Bonnie commented.

"Tell me something, Nurse Bennett: you consider that Kol and I are friends?" Cheryl questioned; while waving a finger underneath the brunette nose. "Is it because we were bounding so much the past few months?"

"Well…" She started answering, before coming to an abrupt halt; redness filling both of her cheeks. "Fine! You're not _**per say**_ his closest friend."

"Mm… Mm…. That's what I thought." The head nurse replied, clicking her tongue; before lowering her sight into the chart that she was holding in her hands.

"I'm not done though. You're perhaps not his best friend per say…" Bonnie rectified. "But you are certainly someone who is standing silently in his corner, Cheryl. And for that we are both eternally grateful. So we would like for you to be present."

The headstrong woman rose her sight back at Bonnie to study her for a few seconds, before letting a long sigh escape her lips: "With my connection to this hospital, Nurse Bennett; it would be against protocol to show myself at this particular gathering."

"Mister Mikaleson thinks that Kol is free of living a normal life and people are free to support him because he wasn't accused of a crime by the court… _**yet**_!" Bonnie pleaded her case.

"Mm…. Mister _**Big shot lawyer - Flower man**_ said that?" The head nurse asked.

"Yes, he did." The petite brunette nodded.

"Well … I'll change my answer for a " _ **maybe**_ " then, Nurse Bennett." Cheryl said, toneless, and with her raise chin.

" _ **Maybe**_ you'll be there then." Bonnie concluded, grinning.

" _ **Maybe**_ …" She added, with a roll of her eyes.

"Good!" The brunette concluded, turning on her heels

"And …Nurse Bennett?" Cheryl called.

"Yes?" Bonnie responded, while turning on herself to look at the head nurse.

"I like _**Bruno Mars**_ 's songs." She informed her. "You better put a lot of his hits."

"Duly noted." The petite nurse responded, while raising a straight finger in the air.

* * *

 _ **The day of the party – The law firm, 10h30 am…**_

"Louisa?" Elijah Mikaelson called the name of his receptionist as he activated the speaker button on his phone.

"Yes, Mister Mikaelson?" She replied in a jiffy.

"Did we get the lab results, yet?" He questioned.

"I believe we did." She informed him. "I knew you were in a conference call so I've waited to inform you of their arrival."

"Can you bring the written formal response to me, please?" He inquired.

"Right this minute, Mister Mikaleson." She replied, politely.

He released the call button while lowering his back on his leather chair; his sight lost in the emptiness and his private thoughts, the tip of his expensive pen hitting its leather desktop in a regular motion.

A discreet knock at his office door made him finally raise his sight. But he kept hitting his pen over his desk: "Come in, Louisa!"

"Mister Mikaelson. Here are the results of the lab." She informed him with a smile; advancing toward the mahogany desk, before gently dropping the requested envelop on its desktop.

"Thank you: Louisa." He nodded, thankful; before adding: "That will be all."

"Something is troubling you; Mister Mikaelson?" She questioned, while promptly taking a sitting position in front of his own.

"Why would you say that?" He stared at her, confused. "And why are you sitting down? Is there something you want to ask me?" He questioned some more, with an arched eyebrow.

"Out of concerns for you, or course. You've been hitting your pen on this poor desktop like it's a stick on a drum." She commented, placing both of her hands over her crossed legs; while keeping her bright smile in place. "As for me sitting here, Mister Mikaelson. The reason is that I can't wait to see your reaction over the lab report."

"Why is the envelope opened, Louisa?" Elijah interrogated, narrowing his sight on the said receptionist, while raising it in the air. "Didn't you see the _**"Confidential"**_ inscription with my name on it?"

"Well, of course I did; Mister Mikaelson." She replied, her left hand risen over her chest; mostly outraged by his insinuation. "I really thought you had me in a higher esteem than this."

"I … Of course I do! What are you talking about?" He shook his head; dumbfounded. "Louisa, I certainly have you in high esteem or you wouldn't be working for me!"

"I certainly hope so, Mister Mikaelson. I've given many years of my life to this firm. And I can reassure you right here – right now that I can read!" She replied, dryly; with a rose chin.

"But, of course you can read; that is beside the point." He replied with a shrug.

"I've opened the envelope, because it's been part of my job as your receptionist, to open your mail, since the first day I've started to work for you!" She pointed out.

"I …." Elijah let the single word escape his opened lips, not being able to finish his sentence.

This woman was a force of nature! She had just managed to turn the table around on him, after a true felony of her part!

"Yes, Mister Mikaelson?" She questioned, with a tilt of her head, and a glimpse of victory perceived in her eyes.

"I have nothing to add… Except that I am damn lucky that you're not my adversary in the courtroom, or I'd be in serious trouble!" He commented with a strong shake of his head.

"Oh! That is probably the nicest compliment you've said to me in a very long time, Mister Mikaelson." She thanked him, victorious.

"Mm…" He let the hum sound escape his throat, with a roll of his eyes; while pulling the results paper from the inside of the said envelop. "Did you see this?" He questioned, out loud; the corners of his lips raising into a smile. "Of course you did!"

"Is this a trick question, Mister Mikealson?" Louisa inquired; teasingly.

"The pills that were inside Kol's bottle weren't the prescribed ones, Louisa; they were the equivalent of Ibuprofen sold to the public in any pharmacy in America." He acknowledge the true fact, while raising his sight to glance at his receptionist.

"In concrete facts that could only mean this poor young man Kol wasn't responsible for his violent outburst against the female victim: Miss Isabelle MacDonald, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa pointed out; firmly.

"Exactly…And I knew it!" He busted out, hitting his closed right fist on his desk, before raising on both of his legs to start pacing back and forth in a nervous motion. "I had that hunch since the beginning that he truly was the victim in all of this."

"Of course you did, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa added, proudly. "You're a force to reckon with. This said, it still doesn't incriminate her though; or am I mistaking?"

"No, it doesn't… Yet!" Elijah agreed, with a shake of his head; while sitting back on his chair. "But the boa constrictor that I am is closing real close on her, though." He commented, a large grin spreading on his lips. "Thank you for your input, Louisa."

After a few seconds of immobility from her part, Elijah rose his sight back at his female employee when he noticed that she was remaining sited: "Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about, Louisa?" He asked, mostly curious.

"Yes. On the subject of your earlier "uneasiness" – is there something bothering you, Mister Mikaelson?" She questioned, herself. . "Perhaps you would like to share your burden with someone?"

"Or perhaps not, Louisa!" He replied, dryly. "Thank you!"

"I see…" She replied, with a subtle nod of her head; while replacing her pencil skirt on her knee.

"But, knowing you as well as I do; you will not leave this alone until I'll share with you my _**burden**_." He added, rolling his eyes, once more. "Fine! I think Katherine is seeing another man."

"Nonsense!" She objected, vehemently. "Doctor Pierce just started a relationship with you. What could make you think something as grotesque as this?" She questioned, outraged by his own say. "Aren't you suppose to bring her to Kol's surprise birthday party?"

"Aren't you supposed to be there yourself?" Elijah shrugged, fatalist.

"Yes, it's beside the point, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa replied, with a roll of her eyes. "Mrs. Bennett was a true angel to have the attention to invite me as well as you. My husband just left for a fishing trip. You've said, and I quote: _**Louisa, it is a good idea that we both be there, to show our support to this young man who I believe is obviously wrongly blamed; because he is still innocent until proving guilty.**_ That were your words."

"They were, and I stand by them." Elijah agreed, with a single nod. "Those words were also the ones I've told Katherine when she wasn't inclined to show herself at this event."

"And I stand on the fact that it is the most ludicrous idea to believe that Doctor Pierce has found a man to replace you!" Louisa objected, vehemently.

"She doesn't call back when I leave her voice messages. She has been evasive in her reply when I texted her." He counted the reasons of his uneasiness on the fingers of his right hand; before reprising the motion with the tip of his pen. "She's been _**absent**_ or _**busy**_ the past few days, and it wasn't because of her work."

"Now that you are mentioning her being occupied elsewhere, or perhaps with someone…" Louisa shared, with a subtle tilt of her head. "I've noticed something myself."

"What? Have you seen here with someone?" He inquired, abruptly dropping the pen on the desktop; while straightening his sitting position.

"Yes." Louisa nodded. "I've seen her with _**someone**_."

"For God sake Louisa, don't sit there with a silent immobile posture!" He scolded her, nervously. "You are way more talkative than this usually. Who is _**he**_? When did you see her with _**him**_?"

"Mm…I believe it was the day before yesterday that I've seen Doctor Pierce with a young man." She informed, with a smile. "You had asked of me to bring more legal forms concerning Kol's court date to this hospital. That explains my presence there."

"How much younger?" Elijah asked, dryly; jumping back on both of his legs while passing a hand through his tick hair.

"Younger, Mister Mikaelson?" She questioned, intentionally, and with arched eyebrows.

"I mean: is he much younger than me, Louisa! For God sake!" He spat.

"Oh! Well, yes … Much younger than you." She replied; with a nod and a grin spreading on her lips.

"Fuck!" He swore out loud; while reprising his pacing.

"Mister Mikaelson!" Louisa scolded; falsely outraged. "Your language!"

"I know, I know… But…." He waved his right hand, dismissively; before coming to a halt to glance at her. "Why are you grinning so much?"

"Oh, Mister Mikaelson…" She exclaimed with a laugh that came from her heart. "You should see the look on your face now; it's quite priceless. You are falling in love with her, don't you?"

"What?" Elijah shook his head; shocked by her boldness. "Why are you asking such a personal question, Louisa?"

"Of course you love her; there is no need for you to confirm it. You are blushing a bright color of red right now, and you were so jealous a minute ago." Louisa commented.

"Woman; I'm not in the mood right now for you bubbling!" He threaten her, closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body; smoke coming out of his ears.

"His name is Wilfred, he must be 10 years of age. He's a young boy from the orphanage. He's handicap, and he's wearing a prosthetic leg like Doctor Pierce is herself." Louisa confided.

"A child?" Elijah said, stunned by the news; before taking his sitting position back on his chair. "She's helping him medically?"

"I don't think so; this young man seemed in very good health." Louisa responded, with a smile. "If you're asking my personal opinion on their relationship, Mister Mikaelson; I would be happy to give it to you."

"Oh! You're exhausting me, Louisa." He responded; a hand placed over his forehead. "Can I know your personal opinion…Please?"

"I think that Doctor Piece would like to adopt young Wilfred; Mister Mikaelson." Louisa shared her convictions. "But … The state is very strict on that law, as you know it already. They are only allowing married couple to adopt." She stipulated, before adding: "Now, if Doctor Pierce … _**by luck**_ _**or destiny**_ … Would find herself married in the next few months … That would be another story; would you say?"

"I never even imagine that…" Elijah tried to express his thoughts, with a shake of his head; without being able to finish his sentence

"I'll leave you to your tasks and thoughts then, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa rose back on her legs, before walking to the door. "I guess we'll see each other at the small gathering tonight?"

"Yes, we will; Louisa." He nodded, absently.

It took a few minutes for him to fully grasp that his receptionist has finally left his office and that he was sitting alone at his desk. He promptly opened his laptop to type Santa Maria Orphanage phone number, before grabbing the headset of his office phone to dial it.

"Santa Maria Orphanage; Rosa speaking." He heard the courteous voice greeted him.

"Yes, mm … Good afternoon. My name is Elijah Mikaelson, I'm a lawyer and …" He presented himself.

"Good afternoon. It's kind of you to call to propose your legal services, Mister Mikaelson; but unfortunately, we already have an assigned lawyer by the Mayor of the City." She replied, politely.

"Actually Rosa, it's the other way around. I need your help." Elijah replied, with a smile spreading on his lips.

* * *

 _ **The Center – Class room X34… 11:30 am…**_

Klaus came to an abrupt halt underneath the arch of the X34 class room at the mere moment Jenna's silhouette came to sight.

She felt his presence before raising her redhead to glance rapidly in his direction, before informing him: "I'll be out of your hair in a second."

"There's no rush; Jenna. I'm early for my class." He responded, with a smile; taking a few steps inside.

She kept silent, burying her books in a leather tote, before swirling on herself to grab her blazer: "There! Good to go." She added, before rapidly walking by his side.

"Jenna?" He called her name, before dropping his leather briefcase on the desk; both of his hands now buried in his jeans front pockets.

"Yes Klaus?" She questioned, with a loud sigh.

"Does it have to be this way?" He wondered, out loud.

"I don't know?" She replied, shrugging. "I guess it does."

"I miss our friendship." Klaus confessed, with a sad smile; while turning on himself to face her.

"I miss more than that, but … It is what is is, Klaus." Jenna commented.

"Right." He nodded. "Did you receive the invitation for Indonesia?" He inquired.

"For the seminar? Yes. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." She informed him. "I guess you've received yours, but … You will stay here because of Caroline?"

He kept quiet, lowering his head; before she could add: "Yeah … That's what I thought."

"Talk to me about Tyler Lockwood; Jenna." He begged of her. "What kind of relationship did you have with that man?"

"Nothing much to say, Klaus. We used to be students at the same high school." She explained, evasively. "That is summarizing our relationship or lack there is, really."

"That is not what I'm asking, Jenna; and you know it." Klaus responded, with a subtle shake of his head.

"Everything has to go back to Caroline … Always Caroline!" She replied, with a roll of her eyes. "What could I say that could save your damsel in distress, Klaus? That is what you're asking; right?"

"You already saved her once from _**him**_. What you could say _**now**_ is something, anything that would save other female victims that he could victimized in the future; Jenna." He commented. "My guts is telling me that this man has brutalized is fair share of victims in the past."

She lowered her head, shamefully; before crossing both arms in front of her chest to raise her sight back at him: "Just stay out of Tyler Lockwood's path, Klaus. The ones who didn't had to pay retribution afterward." She warned him. "You're one of the good ones. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She added, before turning on her heels and leaving the class room.

* * *

 _ **The Center – Caroline's bedroom … 01:30 pm…**_

"Damn it!" Caroline scolded herself; while holding both hangers. "I won't be able to find it. I don't even know what dress I'm holding right now?"

"Knock … Knock!" She heard the female voice.

"Rhonda?" She turned her head, calling the female therapist' name; while recognizing her voice.

"Yes, it's me Caroline." She responded, politely; taking a few steps to reach the female patient while holding her cane in her right hand. "Pardon me for intruding in your private quarters; it's very rare that I allow myself to barge in the private space of my patients."

"Oh, no please don't worry about that, Rhonda." Caroline replied. "You are always welcome."

"Well, thank you Caroline; it's very kind of you." Rhonda commented, before coming to a halt. "I knock on the arch door several times but it appears you did not hear me."

"I'm sorry… but, I'm so frustrated with myself right now." Caroline busted, suddenly; a loud and long sigh escaping her parted lips.

"Well, how can I help you then?" Rhonda suggested, gently grabbing Caroline's right forearm.

"You'll probably think that it's the least of my problems but … as you already know I can't see. Obviously, I am as blind as I can get, which means that I can't find a certain dress that I wanted to wear for tonight." Caroline explained to the female therapist while stomping both of her feet on the ceramic floor. "And it's so frustrating!"

"When you are mentioning "tonight", are you referring to Kol's _**secret**_ Birthday Party?" Rhonda questioned; a smile spreading on her red lips.

"Yes!" Caroline replied, her breathing picking up. "I just…"

"Caroline." Rhonda called her name, in a comforting way; while gently squeezing her forearm. "It's understandable that your first time out of the Center would seem like a challenge for you."

"Maybe I should have declined the invitation?" Caroline wondered, out loud; sniffing her tears away.

"For what reasons? Just because you can't find that red dress? Don't be silly!" Rhonda scolded her, before asking: "Now, direct me in front of your closet and tell me what you can remember of that said dress?"

"Well … The dress has short sleeves. It's a veil fabric on the sleeves and it is a silk wrap style with a deep neckline." Caroline remembered the specifications of the fabric. "Which is probably a bad idea now that I think about it."

"For what crazy reasons would that be a bad idea? You've lost your sight, not your beauty nor your ability to be seductive." Rhonda replied, unwavering. "Now let me check what I can find." She added, her right hand rooming carefully through the clothes hanging in the closet; while keeping her equilibrium with her left hand firmly placed on her cane. "What is so special about that dress?"

"It was my mom's." Caroline shared; biting her bottom lip to forbid herself to cry. "It's a _**Versace**_ ; we weren't rich or anything, it was pre-loved and offered to her at some point in her life."

"Well, then …" Rhonda replied, with a smile. "We need to find that dress; don't we?"

"You are very talkative today, Rhonda." Caroline commented; a shy smile finally raising both corners of her lips. "Even more than usual."

"When I hear nonsense such as you shouldn't wear that dress tonight. I have to speak up my mind, young woman!" She replied; still palpating the different fabrics in Caroline's wardrobe.

"You are known for speaking your mind; that is a true fact." Caroline replied, holding her laughter at bay.

"There's nothing wrong about being a strong independent woman who speaks her mind, is there?" Rhonda questioned.

"No, of course not." Caroline shook her head in agreement of her say. "Will you be there? I mean … Have you been invited to tonight's party as well?" She questioned, biting into her bottom lip.

"I have been invited, yes." Rhonda responded.

"So you'll be there?" The female patient asked, worryingly.

"Do you need me to be there, Caroline? I know Klaus will be." She replied.

"Oh … I didn't know that … that he would be present." Caroline replied, stammering; redness spreading on both of her cheeks.

"It's quite surprising to me, considering that you two are glued to the hips and are always in each other's radar." Rhonda commented with a hint of sarcasm perceived in her voice; which made Caroline cough in awkwardness. "And look what I found! The dress was stuck between two pairs of pants."

"Oh my God, Rhonda, you found it?" Caroline exclaimed, her hands feeling the soft fabric.

"Give yourself months to learn the small things, and allow yourself years to be at peace with your blindness condition; Caroline." Rhonda told the young female patient.

"It's hard, Rhonda… Most days it's not; but then …" She started to explain; nervously rubbing her hands together. "Days like today…"

"But then days like today are so hard that all your negative thoughts and emotions are raising back to life." Rhonda finished her sentence; while grabbing both of Caroline's hands. "Now listen to me: you need to allow yourself to have those bad days. It's a process of a long journey filled with discoveries of your new self and your new life."

"I'll try." She responded, sniffling her tears away. "These days are just unsettling to me. The hospital contacted me for an appointment to pass one last test that will finally determine if I could regain my sight or not."

"I understand." Rhonda responded, calmly. "And you worry about the outcome of the said test; aren't you?"

"Yes." Caroline confirmed; a loud sigh escaping her parted lips.

"Well, worrying more about it today won't change a thing; will it? So, dry your tears, young lady; and try to have happier thoughts at least for tonight." Rhonda suggested.

"OK…. I'll try." She agreed; turning slowly on herself to gently drop the dress on her bedspread. "So … Do you think Klaus will drive us there?" She questioned, some more; biting into her bottom lip.

"Eh …. Mm…" Rhonda tried to find a way to escape Caroline's question. "I'm sure someone from the Center will drive us there."

"Why take an extra car for no reason if we are all going to the same place?" She questioned, dumbfounded.

Rhonda let a loud and long sigh escape her lips before admitting: "Klaus is not allowed to drive, Caroline. And that is all I will say on the subject. Do you hear me?"

"What do you mean he is not allowed?" Caroline questioned, promptly swirling on herself to take a few steps to reach Rhonda's standing position.

"His driver's license has been revoked a long time ago." Rhonda shared a bit more. "Please, Caroline; don't ask me to tell you more of the private matter of Klaus Mikaelson."

"But I don't understand? What happened?" Caroline pressed her to respond. "Why would his driver's licence be revoked?"

"And I won't add a word on the subject, Miss Forbes!" Rhonda rose her tone of voice; ordering her to keep quiet.

"Right." The young woman replied, a thin line forming on her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Do you really think that Caroline Forbes will let go of the bone you just threw at her, Rhonda? You should know her better by now." They both heard the male voice comment on the subject.

Klaus Mikaelson leaned the right side of his upper body on the arch door (arms crossed over his bulged chest); while a large grin rose both corners of his lips.

"You're right, therapist Mikaelson, I should have known better… Than not mix myself with the both of you!" Rhonda replied, before grabbing her cane and slowly walking toward the exit of the bedroom. "Like I should know that when I exchange private manners with one of you, the other is not far behind." She commented, with a long sigh. "I'll leave you to your female patient; even if technically you shouldn't be in her private quarters."

"Well, that is so thoughtful of you; Rhonda." Klaus responded, while the female therapist passed by him to leave the room. "And _**we do**_ appreciate your kind words of appreciation."

The silence filled the room for a few seconds, before he would strengthen his body and grab the handle to close the bedroom door behind him.

"She's … I mean; Rhonda is careful to remind us that…. That we should be discreet since we are a _**thing**_ and that in itself could… Could put your career on the line." Caroline stammered through her sentence; nervously replacing the hangers in her wardrobe.

"I wasn't aware that we were a _**"thing",**_ Caroline?" Klaus teased; whispering the words near her left ear.

"I … No, no…of course not…We are not a _**thing**_! I meant she thinks that we are a … Never mind! Which we are _**obviously**_ not!" Caroline tried to explain, redness filling her cheeks; while the heat of his body kept warming her backside.

"That we are a **what**?" Klaus questioned, some more.

"Nothing!" She told him, shaking her head. "You and I, we…"

"Me and you, **we**?" He repeated her words; amusement perceived in his tone of voice.

"You're doing this on purpose; aren't you? Because you're not able to admit the truth to yourself!" Caroline lashed out, swirling on herself to poke his chest; before becoming lightheaded and losing her equilibrium.

"Hey… Hey? Are you OK?" He questioned; while promptly catching her in his arms. His right arm wrapped around her waist, while his right hand brushed strands of blonde strands away from her face. "Caroline, talk to me?"

"I'm fine." She reassured him with a nod. "They prescribed me a new medication and one of the side effects is that I could get dizzy."

"Then why are you reorganizing your entire wardrobe when you know that you could get dizzy because of this new medication?" He questioned, some more; grabbing her chin in his right hand.

"Oh, don't you know? Because I'm blonde and dumb!" She responded, dryly. "I thought you knew about my _**dumb**_ condition. You obviously knew about my _**blind**_ condition so …"

"Well, I knew way more about your _**stubborn**_ condition." Klaus responded, with a large grin.

"Very funny… Hahaha." She responded; before the tip of her tongue could wet her dry lips. "You can let me go now."

"Mm… What will you do if you get dizzy again?" He questioned; playfully.

"I'll fall into the arms of another man; thank you. There are many of them in this center." She replied, with a rose chin. "I wouldn't want people to assume that we are a _**"thing"**_!

Klaus leaned his head backward to let a chuckle escape his throat and lips, before asking: "Oh, Caroline Forbes; what am I going to do with you?" He questioned mostly himself. "What were you doing in your wardrobe; anyway?"

"I was searching for a dress. Rhonda was helping me finding it." She explained.

"What color is the dress?" Klaus questioned some more.

"Red." She responded, shrugging.

"It's my favorite color." He confessed.

"Not it's not!" She shook her head; head and chin rose. "Don't say that just to say it."

"Yes, it is!" He made his point heard. "And I am not saying it just to flatter your _**huge**_ ego; Miss Caroline Forbes."

She shrugged, before taking a step backward the moment he loosen his grip on her: "Tell me why you're in my bedroom and then afterward you will be able to leave before people could assume that we are a " _ **thing**_ "."

"I've heard about your appointment at the hospital, and I wanted to check on you." He informed her while taking a few steps to reach the foot of the bed, before taking a sitting position on it.

"I don't want to talk about it today." She responded, while reprising to hang her clothes. "Talking about the slim possibility to regain my sight will not change the outcome; will it?"

"But … _**If**_ you wanted to talk about it. I'm here for you." Klaus reminded her, before adding teasingly: "Free of charge!"

"I know, Klaus. Thank you." She replied, in a toneless tone. "So… How come you can't drive anymore? Is it related to the silent family mystery that you and Elijah had kept quiet for the past ten years?"

"Mm…Aren't you a curious little bee today." He commented; crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Well, you know what? Like you, _**I think I don't want to talk about it today**_." He responded, smiling; while reprising her own words.

"You're such an ass; Klaus Mikaelson!" She commented; a long sigh escaping her lips.

"And you're such a dumb blonde; Caroline Forbes." He added, with a small laughter.

"I'll ask Elijah." She counterattacked. "He'll tell me."

"Leave _**this**_ alone, Love." He responded, in a short sentence. "You'll piss him off, and he won't answer you either."

"Which is telling me that it is exactly related to the reason why you have both stopped talking to each other!" She turned on herself, pointing a finger in his direction.

"Leave the past where it is, Caroline." Klaus gave her the advice. "Concentrate instead in your future; even if that future is so uncertain at the present moment."

"So, my appointment at the hospital was the only reason you wanted to see me?" She finally dropped the subject.

"The biggest part of it, yes." He responded with a nod. "But also to inform you that I've been invited to a therapy seminar in Indonesia."

"I see." Caroline replied, surprised by his sudden announcement, and while swallowing a lump in her throat. "Will …Will you go?"

"Do you want me to go?" Klaus turned the table on her. "Or do you want me to stay here?"

"I don't see myself asking a man to stay; when that said man is not even willing to share the reason why his driver's licence was revoked." She responded, tit for tat.

"Touché; Miss Forbes!" He responded, with a smile blessing his lips.

"Is she going? I mean … Will Jenna be there?" She asked; swallowing her proud and a lump in her throat.

"Yes." He responded, truthfully; before raising back on his two legs to take a few steps toward her standing position. "But… I'm not with Jenna anymore."

"Will you …" She pronounced a few words; before taking deep breaths inside her lungs. "Will you stay gone for a long time?"

"If I go; which is not what I want at the moment; it will probably be for a few weeks to two months." Klaus informed her.

"Wow!" Caroline exclaimed. "That long, mm?"

"Do you know what condition I have Caroline?" He suddenly whispered; out of the blue.

"What…I don't understand?" She questioned, dumbfounded.

"Do you know what condition I have that I can't cure myself of?" He repeated his question.

No…" She responded, in a low murmur of her own; the beats of her heart raising in her chest.

"The condition of not being able to stay away from you… Love." He confessed; softly.

She gasped for air, under the crazy range of emotions that man was capable of creating inside or her heart and soul; before slowly turning on herself, only to feel the emptiness of his absence in the room a few seconds later.

* * *

" _ **Treasure" from Bruno Mars**_

* * *

 _ **Night or the party – Katherine's house, 7:30 pm…**_

"What do you think Oscar: is my outfit the right choice? Is it too revealing?" Katherine Pierce questioned her cat, nervously; while placing herself in front of the large body length mirror placed in the entrance corridor.

She had dressed herself of a black shimmering jumpsuit with a deep neckline flattering the curve of her breasts, while the bare low back, black pair of suede sneakers, big golden loops at her ears, bright red lipstick, and finally her loose hair falling over her shoulders in a cascade were completing the sexy effect of the entire outfit.

Her furry friend titled its head before letting a loud purr escape.

"What was I thinking? I'm going to throw up now! This is too much – that is what you're trying to say isn't it?" She commented, a hand placed over her belly to calm her raging nerves. "I found it in the back of my wardrobe and thought this could be perfect for a spring party night on a rooftop. But, seriously; what was I thinking?" She shook her head, eyes closed. "I need to find something else to wear!"

The loud ring of the doorbell made her jump out of her skin; while Oscar promptly jumped from its perched position on the console table to the ceramic floor to vanish into the kitchen.

"No… He's too early!" She commented to herself, raising her wrist to take a look at her watch while realising that he was actually right on time! "Damn it!" She scolded herself; raising her right hand from her belly to her chest, where her heart was beating like a drum. "Get a grip on yourself Katherine Pierce!"

She took one last deep breath inside her lungs before courageously walking toward the front door of her house to turn the handle.

Elijah Mikaelson was facing the street, hands buried in the front pockets of his pair of dark blue jeans; which gave her a few seconds to study him more discreetly. His hair was still damped from his earlier shower and the evening wind had loosen a few dark strands on his forehead, while a five o'clock shadow was blessing the square lines of his jaw, which made him even sexier than he already was (Damn it!). His black silk shirt was rolled over his forearms, and a pair of shiny brown army boot was locking his casual look for the evening.

"Elijah?" She called his name, while holding her breath the minute he swirl on himself to stare at her.

A large smile curved the right side of his lips, his sight sliding from her face to slowly reach her deep neckline; which made her crossed her arms in front of chest in a moment of awareness and shyness.

"Good evening." He greeted, in a deep voice that sent chills in her spine.

"Eh … Good evening. I'm … I'm sorry, I'm running a bit late." She explained herself; nervously rubbing her hands together.

"It's not a problem, Katherine." He shook his head, maintaining the smile on his face. "You want me to wait here?"

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded. "Oh … No, no! I'm sorry; where are my manners, come in!" She invited him inside.

"Thank you." He passed the threshold, before she could close the massive entrance door behind his back.

"I won't be long; I just need to … I mean, I just need to change my outfit." She stammered through her sentence, before passing rapidly by his side; only to be stop on her track when his left hand wrapped her right wrist in a grip of steel.

"Why?" He simply asked; tilting his head while studying her expression.

"I don't know…I think that …" She tried to articulate her thoughts, without being able to do so.

"Is it because you're not wearing a dress?" Elijah asked, softly; while releasing his grip on her. "Is it because of your prosthetic leg?"

Katherine slowly detached herself from his large stature, before placing her silhouette in front of the body length mirror; while nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Please, Elijah … It's always been difficult for me." She tried to explain, between sobbing sounds; tears now filling her eyes. "I stopped going out and … I stopped dressing this way, and..."

"I know." He whispered, approaching her standing position; before placing himself behind her back.

He gently traced the length of her arms with the tip of his fingers before grabbing her bare shoulders, his chin now tucked on the top of her head, his sight locked in the mirror with hers: "Doctor Katherine Pierce; you want me to tell you what my thoughts are about your outfit in a polite gentlemanly way or in a naughty dirty way?" He asked, with a smirk and a wink.

"I'm…. I'm surprised that I have a vote in this counselor Mikaelson?" She questioned, while wiping her tears away with the back of her right hand. "I'm … I'm not sure which one I should choose?" She questioned herself; a ghost of a smile appearing on her red lips.

"Let me give you both then. But before that…Let me add that you just scored a few points in your favor by calling me _**counselor**_ , Doctor Pierce. The term sounds quite, mm – how may I put it? Deliciously _**Dirty**_ coming from your pretty _**red**_ lips. " He whispered softly near her left ear, before gently biting her earlobe under her sudden cry of surprise. "The polite gentlemanly way for me would be to say: _**you're beautiful tonight, Katherine**_ – _**Stop being so insecure; because you have nothing to be insecure about**_. Which is the truth and nothing but the truth of course, but it would lack honestly from my part." He added, before brushing her curly long hair over her right shoulder to slowly slide a finger downward from the base of her neck to the small of her bare exposed back. "Because…What I truly want to say is that showing me that much skin makes me want to hear you cry my name the moment my lips would follow the same path as my finger." He added, before starting a path of kisses from the base of her neck, down her spine.

"Oh…. Elijah!" She moaned, eyes closed; both of her hands gripping the frame of the mirror to help her maintain her equilibrium.

His hands firmly grabbed her hips while his teeth started to gently bite the firm skin at the seam of the jumpsuit covering her bottom; before reprising an upward line of fire with his lips to meet the softness of her neck once again.

"If you ever wonder if you're _**enough**_ of a woman for me, Katherine; just don't!" He groaned; while grabbing a hand full of her hair to pull her head back and down on the left side of his chest and shoulder. "I'm sporting a huge erection right now." He whispered in her ear, while firmly wrapping his right arm around her waist to bring her in full contact with his more than obvious bulge. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever met! And no prosthetic leg will change that, you're a _**treasure**_ , you hear me?" He added, while firmly grabbing her chin to turn her head to grant her the chance to meet the truth in his dark glance.

"Yes." She nodded, with a last sobbing sound.

"Good!" He nodded; before lowering his head to softly brush her parted lips. "And by the way, the deep neckline deserves an honorable mention too." He winked, playfully; while triggering a burst of laughter from the sexy brunette. "I'm falling so hard for you, Doctor Katherine Pierce; do you even realize that?"

She shook her head in denial; a shy smile spreading over her lips: "We need to go or we'll be late." She responded, slowly regaining her balance while taking a few steps away from his embrace.

"You're right." He agreed with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I just need to take my clutch bag and shawl, and … Oh no!" She hit her forehead with her closed right fist.

"What is it, baby?" Elijah questioned; grabbing her left forearm in a gentle way.

"I forgot to buy something for Kol!" She scolded herself; rubbing her hands nervously. "I don't see myself making an act of presence as one of his superiors at his surprise birthday party without bringing something." She added. "I've been so busy the past few days, and …"

"Shush… Just stop!" He silenced her, pushing one of his fingers on her parted lips. "You're giving him the gift of being there and supporting him. And as one of his superiors, that is quite something if you're asking me." He added. "As for a gift, I have an expensive bottle of champagne in my car – I'll say it's from the both of us; OK?" He suggested, removing his finger from her lips.

"OK…" She nodded, before adding: "…Counselor."

"Now, you're playing with fire, Doctor Pierce." He winked, before swirling her body around to push her toward the entrance door.

"But I need to give Oscar food." She protested, vehemently.

"Go wait for me in the car; I'll take care of Oscar." He responded, turning the handle before pushing her on the front porch.

"But…" She shook her head, in protestation.

"And…. I won't forget to lock your door before leaving; OK." He added, unwavering; before blessing her parted lips of another kiss.

"OK." She finally agreed, before going down the few stairs leading her to his car.

Elijah retraced his steps inside before spotting Oscar that had just jumped on the console table to greet him of a purr.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Elijah asked, smiling; while scratching the cat's head. "You know what, buddy? I think that your mistress is starting to trust me." He added. "Maybe there's hope after all."

* * *

 _ **KOL'S SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY**_

* * *

"Thank you, Philippe it was very kind of you to drive us here." Rhonda thanked the young man who works as a helper at the Center (as well as Kol).

"It was my pleasure, Miss Rhonda. Kol is a cool guy, I wanted to be here myself." He responded, while guiding both Rhonda and Caroline inside the elevator. "Which floor?" He inquired while placing both of women's hands on the rail.

"I'm fine." The young woman pushed Philippe's hand away, in a rude way. "You don't need to fuss over me, Philippe!"

"Well, I believe Miss Bonnie told me that the "R" button for the roof had been unlocked by the landlord to rise to cabin to its destination." Rhonda informed the young man; while frowning at the sudden outburst of the blonde patient.

"Wow! Fancy building our friend Kol is living in." Philippe responded, while pressing the said button and putting aside Caroline's rudeness.

"I'll say!" Rhonda responded, with a discreet laugh. "If it hadn't been the case I don't think neither I nor Caroline could have climb the stairs leading us to the roof."

"You're not always obligated to talk for me, Rhonda. Don't I have a say in this?" The young woman snapped at the female therapist. "I know I'm still blind but …. After weeks of intensive therapy, I can walk fine now! I'm sure I would have been able to climb a few stairs!" She added, slyly; before an awkward silence could fill the small space.

"I see." Rhonda commented, before taking a few steps to gently grab the young woman's forearm. "Did either Philippe or I talked to you in a mean way or offended you, Caroline?"

She shook her head, tears suddenly filling her eyes: "No… I'm just…" She tried to articulate her thoughts a lump forming in her throat.

"You're lost, scared, and most of all anxious because it's the first time you have set a foot outside the Center since the accident when you became paralysed and lost your mother." Rhonda expressed Caroline's mind for her. "You are petrified because in your head you're not the woman you used to be." She added, grabbing both of the female patient's hands. "And you think people will judge you. But that is not the case…. Breathe and give yourself time!"

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what got into me?" Caroline questioned herself, with a sobbing sound and a strong shake of her head.

"We understand, Caroline." Rhonda reassured the young woman with a smile spreading on her lips, while being also felt in her tone of voice. "Don't we, Philippe?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." The young man shrugged, teasingly and in a nonchalant way. "But it appears we just arrived." He added with a huge smile spreading over his face, when the elevator opened on a colorful decoration theme, an up-beat music and joyful mix-match of conversation.

* * *

Bonnie glanced at the arrival of her friend Caroline, before thanking a few guests for their presence, only to take a few steps where the roof exit of the elevator doors were located.

"Miss Rhonda." She greeted, warmly; before grabbing the woman's right hand (because her left was being kept on her cane). "Thank you for coming."

"Well, it's my pleasure Miss Bonnie." Rhonda thanked her with a smile, and a subtle squeeze of her hand. "This is Philippe, he's a helper at the Center like Kol is."

"Of course, hi Philippe!" She greeted him of a strong shake of her hand. "Kol have talked to me about you a few times."

"All in good terms I hope?" He returned her shake, with a wink.

"Absolutely!" She replied, with a laugh.

"You look stunning! Kol is truly a lucky guy to have you as his girlfriend." He commented, truthfully. "A girlfriend, if I may had, who has put all her energy into throwing him quite a surprise party as I can see."

"Oh…" She blushed with a dismissive wave of her right hand. "I wasn't alone putting this together. Both of Kol's friends Christian and Eric, gave me helpful hands with the preparation of this gathering to celebrate his birthday." She commented; while rapidly glancing and being quite concerned at Caroline who remained silent, expressionless and motionless behind them. "I'm sure if you're mingling around you'll meet them at some point in the evening."

"I'm sure, I will." Philippe replied, with a smile.

"Caroline." Bonnie called her friend's name, cheerfully; before approaching her standing position to grab both of her hands. "You look so beautiful. This red dress is so beautiful and sexy on you!"

"I couldn't say; Bonnie. I can't see myself." She replied, toneless; while suddenly making her friend loose her smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply…" Bonnie started explaining herself; heat reaching her cheeks.

"No… You did not imply anything." Caroline shook her head; before slowly pulling her hands away from her friendly grip. "Thank you for inviting me; it was thoughtful of you." She added, before turning her head toward Philippe. "Could you help me find somewhere to sit, please?"

"Of course, Caroline." Philippe agreed, before taking her left forearm to guide her toward one of the lounges area.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bonnie wondered out loud.

"No, you did not; nurse Bennett." They, Bonnie and Rhonda, heard the sharp comment coming from Cheryl (who had just stepped out herself of the elevator).

"Thank you for coming; I wasn't sure you would." Bonnie greeted the head nurse, with thankfulness perceived in her voice. "And please, tonight you can call me Bonnie."

"Well...You promised me a few Bruno Mars's songs; therefore, I couldn't say no." Cheryl shrugged; a devious smile spreading on her lips. "Bonnie it is for the night then!"

"You like Bruno Mars, Cheryl?" Rhonda questioned, teasingly.

"You bet I like that young fellow!" Cheryl nodded, firmly. "What's not to like about him?"

"Well, more fun to you then!" Rhonda added, with a small laugh. "How are you?"

"I am good, Miss Rhonda, I am good, thank you." Cheryl confirmed, politely. "Please let me present you my niece Erica. She's working at the hospital as a nurse, like me. Erica this is Miss Rhonda, she is a therapist for the blind at the Center."

"It's very nice to meet you; Miss Rhonda." Erica added with a smile, while shaking the woman's hand.

"Likewise Miss Erica." Rhonda replied, kindly.

"I hope you don't mind, Nurse Bennett - I mean Bonnie - that I have brought with me a plus one?" Cheryl inquired.

"No. Not at all! The more the merrier, plus …I know Erica. We used to work some night shifts together." Bonnie commented with a smile.

"Yes, we surely did." Erica added with a smile of her own and a nod.

"As for Miss Caroline Forbes. I've warned you that at some point of your relationship that you would be on the recipient end of her bad temper." Chery added in a lower voice.

"I don't know what got into her? If I have known this party would put her in such a bad place emotionally, I would have restrain myself for inviting her." Bonnie commented, while turning her head to see her sitting alone in one of the lounges area, with her hands placed over her laps.

"Do not worry this pretty head of yours. Her uneasiness is not only headed your way, Miss Bonnie." Rhonda reassured her, while raising her right hand to squeeze her right forearm in a comforting way. "This is the first time that Caroline has left the Center and it's not quite as easy as she thought it would be and quite understandably so." She explained furthermore. "She needs to learn to socialize in an entire new way, in a world that is not the one she used to know or see."

"You're right." Bonnie agreed, with a nod. "To get back into more joyful thoughts: you'll find refreshments and food at the far left end of the roof. The dance floor is right in the middle and for the entire night we'll have the chance to have a D.J. with us."

"I bought you a fine bottle of Vodka to add to all of that." Rhonda said in a lower tone, while handing a gift bag. "Please, don't say it was from me though." She winked, playfully. "It would ruin my impeccable reputation."

"And what reputation is that; Miss Rhonda?" Cheryl questioned, with a chuckle.

"The one I'm trying to keep of course." She responded, with a laugh of her own.

"You secret is safe with me, I promise." Bonnie replied, with a small laugh of her own.

"And I brought a large batch of my famous and well-known cupcakes." Cheryl added, while handing a large Tupperware full with the said goodies.

"Are you serious, Cheryl?" Bonnie exclaimed, surprised. "These are like the best; Kol adores them!"

"Oh I know!" The head nurse replied, with a wince. "Each time I brought some in the nurses' lounge he was making several rounds to steal a few of them – and he thought that I couldn't tell that it was him!"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you and _**these**_ tonight." Bonnie thanked her, with a playful wink.

"I didn't know you had such a well-known baking talent, Nurse Cheryl?" Rhonda commented, happily.

"I have more than one talents Miss Rhonda, I am the wizard of Oz of all talents, all by myself." Cheryl acknowledged her own merits, proudly.

"That is a statement I wouldn't argue too much with if I was you, Miss Rhonda." They heard the comment, before welcoming Louisa who had just stepped out of the elevator herself. "Miss Bonnie, this rooftop setting is bringing way too much memories of my crazy youth!" She commented, with a laugh; before handing the young woman a large box of a well-known bakery in the city.

"Oh! Thank you; you shouldn't have." Bonnie welcomed her, while grabbing the huge box.

"Well, it's good manners to bring a hostess a gift." She commented, with a nod. "It's from the Richard & Griffon Bakery – it's a large Mocha Birthday cake with the inscription: _**Happy Birthday Kol**_ on top."

"You shouldn't have really; I know the price of that bakery and it's way too much." Bonnie shook her head, in shock.

"Nonsense." Louisa shook her head, with a dismissal wave of her right hand; before turning her attention to the right. "Nurse Cheryl and Miss Rhonda, what a pleasure to meet the both of you once again." She commented; enthusiastically.

"Likewise, Miss Louisa." Cheryl replied, with a nod and a large smile.

"You're enthusiasm and joyful spirit is quite contagious, Miss Louisa. Very happy to meet you again, as well." Rhonda presented her right hand to shake hers.

"Oh stop it! You'll make me blush." Louisa responded, with a small laugh.

"Maybe we could walk to the sitting area to mingle a little?" Rhonda suggested, politely. "Caroline must feel deserted at the moment."

"Caroline is here? Of course she is! You brought her with you." Louisa replied, raising her sight at the lounge area to glance at the young woman. "Oh what a courageous young woman she is!" She commented, while raising a hand over her chest.

"Do not pity her, Miss Louisa; she wouldn't take it very well tonight." Rhonda suggested, in a lower tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Louisa shook her head.

"Good evening ladies! I hope you'll enjoy this evening." Eric saluted the trio of women, with a bright smile; before suddenly losing it at the sight of Erica.

"What is he doing here?" She exclaimed, pointing in his direction.

"What are you doing here?" Eric replied with the same dry words to the redhead.

"You two know each other?" Cheryl questioned, crossing both arms in front of her large chest in a confrontational gesture.

"He's the guy that I've …." Cheryl started, before being cut in the middle of her sentence.

"What?" Eric shook his head, before rapidly reprising his composure in front of the head nurse by grabbing the young woman by the shoulders to give her a forced hug. "Of course we know each other! We're buddies …. I thought you were busy tonight and couldn't make it ... eh…Dear …"

"E-R-I-C-A!" She expelled her name from her mouth, while separating each syllables and squirming to free herself from his forced embrace.

"Right … Erica! How could I forget your name; when mine is Eric?" Eric shook his head, with a forced laugh; while the head nurse rose an eyebrow in a suspicious way. "Didn't we have the best of fun with Erica in night shifts, Bonnie?" He questioned his friend, with an insistent stare.

"Eh … Well, I think we must have at some point worked together at night inside the hospital." Bonnie tried to help her friend, without forcing a lie from her mouth.

"Could you, **E-r-i-c-a** – dear, help me bring this box to the buffet table **?** " Eric asked the redhead, while forcefully grabbing her hand to put it on the other side of the box.

"You could give him a hand, Erica." Cheryl suggested, herself. "It seems quite heavy."

"I … OK, fine!" She rolled her eyes, before following Eric to the said emplacement of the table.

"Now! Should we go sit?" Rhonda suggested, once more, with a last nod to Bonnie.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eric spat the moment they had taken a few steps away to reach the table.

"I could ask you the same question?" She replied, slyly. "Just know that if I have known that you were here I wouldn't have come!"

"Hey? Sorry to disappoint you, _**darling**_ ; but this is my best friend's birthday surprise party. It's not like I would miss it for you!" He responded in the same sly tone, before they could both drop the box on an empty spot on the table. "What is your reason?"

"My aunt Cheryl wanted a plus one, so I've said yes." She replied to him; closed fists firmly placed on each side of her hips. "I had no idea for who the birthday batch was for; having known that I wouldn't be standing in front of your stupid face!"

"Stupid face - really? What did I ever do to you, miss " _ **I'm Cheryl's niece so I'm better than anyone**_ "?" Eric wondered out loud, with a shake of his head.

"See how you are! And… you perfectly know what you did. Insubordination at work is one of your first assault." She lashed out to his face, while pointing a finger underneath his nose.

"Are you kidding me?" He exclaimed, with a dry laugh. "For me to insubordinate you, you would need to be my superior – which obviously, you're not!"

"Whatever!" She shrugged his words off at the same moment that he couldn't help himself to peek at the red lace fabric of her red bra. "What are you looking at?" She questioned, while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing… And certainly not you!" He replied, dryly.

"Good! Because I wouldn't look at you either! Let's just try to stay away from each other for the small amount of time I'll stay here; shall we?" She suggested, unwavering.

"Fine! It's not like I'll be looking for you either, princess!" He added. "And keep your mouth close about this ludicrous idea that I have insubordinate you to your aunt. This is my friend's night, and I don't want you to ruin it; am I clear?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut tonight, as for tomorrow … It depends of my mood!" She replied to him with a raise chin; before swirling on her high heels shoes to walk in the opposite direction.

"Damn!" Christian swore, with a shake of his head; while approaching his friend.

"Yeah … Tell me about it…She's crazy!" Eric commented, while passing a hand through his tick hair.

"Mm… Right, she is; and …You totally want to bang her, my friend!" Christian commented, pushing the rest of his finger sandwich inside his mouth; before turning on his heels to take a few steps away.

"What? No… That is a lie you moron!" Eric shouted, angrily; heat filling both of his cheeks.

* * *

"Caroline?" Louisa called the young woman's name before taking a sitting position by her side.

"Louisa? Is … Is that you?" Caroline questioned; while slightly turning her head and body to face the female guest.

"Yes, it's me my dear Caroline; it's me." She responded, while grabbing the blonde girl' hands in her own.

"It's so nice to hear your voice and, I know that I can't see you, but … I feel your presence." Caroline shared her feelings, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh no, no…Don't cry! You're way too pretty in this dress to cry." Louisa brushed her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I'll second that statement." Rhonda commented, herself; before Cheryl could ask her to join her to the buffet table. "If you'll excuse us."

"Of course my dear; I'll join you both in a minute. This was long overdue for us to meet, Caroline; but just believe that you were in my heart and my daily thoughts." Louisa gave her words of comfort.

"I thought of you oftentimes too, and … I thought of the firm also." Caroline replied, with a sobbing sound. "And the fact …."

"Tonight, no bad thoughts are allowed to enter this pretty head of yours; you hear me?" Louisa ordered the young woman; while burying her right hand in her purse to retrieve a handkerchief to brush Caroline's tears away. "And as for the tears; it would be a crime if they would ruin that pretty face of yours."

"You did not change. You're still so kind and motherly." Caroline commented, with a shy smile spreading on her lips.

"Well; what else do you want me to be? Did you forget my boss is none other than Mister big shot lawyer Elijah Mikaelson?" Louisa responded, with a chuckle. "That man needs the love of a foster mother; and I took the role many years ago."

"I won't ever tell him that you've said those words." The young woman responded, with a frank laughter escaping her lips. "Because I want you to keep your job."

"Oh! Like he would fire me." Louisa responded, with a roll of her eyes and a dismissive hand shake.

"You're right he wouldn't; Louisa." Caroline agreed with a shake of her head. "He cares for you very much."

"As much as he do care for you, my dear. Are you feeling better since a huge smile is blessing your lovely face now?" Louisa questioned; pushing a few loose strands of Caroline's loose bun behind her ears.

"You always had this special gift to make me feel better; Louisa." Caroline admitted, with a last sniffing sound.

"Now, tell me something…" The receptionist inquired; while grabbing both of the young woman's hands. "Did he told you how beautiful you look in this red dress?" She asked in her unique subtle way.

"I … I don't know of _**whom**_ you are talking about?" Caroline replied; taking her hands back to nervously brush her palms over the silk fabric of her outfit; redness filling both of her cheeks.

"So we'll play the guessing game of _**who**_ that man might be then?" Louisa questioned, teasingly. "Even if we both know who I'm talking about?"

"I was about to addressed the subject of how beautiful Caroline looked tonight, Louisa." Klaus responded, with a grin; suddenly appearing by their sides. "But as always you are ten steps ahead, watching my good manners from a distance like a lioness who keeps an eye on her cubs."

"Like you brother; you have a special way to make me blush with your compliments, Klaus Mikaelson." Louisa commented with a smile; raising on both of her legs to approach the young man.

At the sound of his voice, Caroline remained immobile, nervously rubbing her hands together; while the beats of her heart drummed rapidly inside her chest.

"Well; at least he and I have finally something in comment." Klaus responded, teasingly; before blessing Louisa of a few kisses on each of her cheeks.

"You look well; Klaus." Louisa commented; truthfully.

"So do you; Louisa. Not a day older than thirty." He flattered her, with a wink.

"Oh stop it!" She blushed, under a discreet laugh sound. "I'll leave you to flatter a young woman that is way closer to your own age instead." She pushed him discreetly toward Caroline; before taking a few steps to join Cheryl and Rhonda who had reached the buffet table.

"Red is suiting you; Caroline." He complimented her personally, this time around; before taking a sitting position by her side. "You're certainly the belle of the ball tonight."

"Thank you." She replied, toneless; keeping her chin rose, lips closed in a thin line, while remaining silent. "You know …You're not obligated to remain sited by my side. I don't want to be a burden for you, or anyone else for that matter. I can certainly sit alone."

"So why are you so mad? Let's start the list, shall we?" He teased, rubbing his hands together. "You're pissed at me for leaving you alone in your bedroom earlier. You are troubled by the unknown of this evening. You are scared by this new environment. You are wondering what all these people are thinking about you. You're unsettle by all the noises and voices you're hearing and can't pin point what it is exactly that is making you so mad. To summarize, except for the music coming out of the speakers that is somehow reminding you of something that you can actually recognize, you would love to punch someone in the face…. Preferably _**me**_ , if only you could." He listed all her worries. "Am I close? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Geez! And you were talking about my big ego earlier!" She lashed out. "I think that lately you have forgotten to take a good look at yourself in the mirror!" She added, dryly. "But, you don't have to worry so much about me, therapist Mikaelson. You'll soon take a plane to Indonesia to escape me and the inexistent " _ **thing**_ " between us; while rekindling a relationship with your ex-girlfriend."

"You're not ready; Caroline." Klaus replied, calmly and with a shake of his head; before taking a deep breath inside his lungs.

"Oh please enlighten me! I'm not ready for what?" Caroline busted, turning her head toward him.

"To start a relationship with a man. Any man; and certainly not me." Klaus explained furthermore. "You need to focus on yourself, your therapy, your new life. And…I have a lot of baggage that I don't wish to put on your shoulders. I would be the biggest asshole to become that guy who will drag you down instead of bringing light into your life."

"Wow! And I thought I have heard all the shitty excuses a man could give to a woman to avoid sleeping with her!" She lashed out. "You have certainly no problem dry humping me or kissing me behind closed doors; did you?"

Klaus closed his eyes, a long and loud sigh escaping his parted lips; before replying: "I have never said that I wasn't physically attracted to you, Caroline." He admitted. "Believe me; keeping a distance from you is the hardest thing I had to do in my entire life."

"Then why are you? Just say it! You just don't want to be seen with the blind girl." She replied; the back of her right hand brushing the tears rolling down her cheeks and neck.

"Oh you must be kidding me?" He swore; his jaw tensing under his tensed nerves and his fists closing under the pressure. "You want me to list all the filthy ways I want _**to fuck you**_ right now; Love?" He added, slyly. "Or you want me to demonstrate it in front of everybody instead?"

"What… What do you mean?" She questioned, in shock; heat spreading on her neck and cheeks.

"You can hate me as much as you want for pushing you away; Caroline Forbes. But don't you ever accuse me of not sleeping with you because you're blind. You hear me?" He commented, under clenched teeth.

She nodded, nervously; before lowering her head down. "Just leave, Klaus."

"No." Klaus shook his head. "I'll wait for Louisa to be back. I don't want you to be alone."

"No, I mean … Leave for Indonesia with Jenna." Caroline told him to do; under a sobbing sound. "Get away from this city, from the center… from me!"

"The answer is the same … It is still no!" He shook his head, unwavering. "I won't abandon you in the middle of your therapy. And If I would decide to leave; I wouldn't leave with Jenna. We are done!"

"Then, what do you want me to do?" She questioned, a finger pointed toward her chest. "Because… In opposite of you I can't shut down my feelings so easily. I can't give you more than my broken heart at the moment."

"I am not shutting down my feelings, Caroline." Klaus replied; nervously rubbing his hands together. "Far from it, believe me!"

"Well, it certainly feels like it." She commented, biting into her bottom lip to forbid herself to burst into tears.

"Caroline?" Louisa called her name, worryingly; before approaching their sitting positions.

"Keep an eye on Caroline, would you; Louisa?" Klaus asked of her, while strengthening his sitting position into a standing one. He blessed the receptionist of an additional kiss on her right cheek before taking a few steps away to move toward the bar area.

"What in the name of the Lord happened here?" Louisa questioned, mostly herself; before sitting by Caroline's side to bring the young woman (who was now sobbing) into her arms. "Shush! Don't cry, sweetie." She tried to calm her. "You want to tell me what happen between you and Klaus?"

"He … He doesn't … He doesn't want to be with me." Caroline managed to let out; trough her tears.

"Oh … Nonsense!" Louisa rolled her eyes; a chuckle escaping her lips. "He wants you way too much and that in itself is making him run… That would be more accurate!"

"No… That's not true." The blonde patient shook her head. "He wants to leave for Indonesia."

"Oh sweet Caroline, dry your tears, because trust me: matters of the heart takes time to unfold." Louisa added, with a smile; while rocking the young woman in her arms.

* * *

Kol pushed the " **R** oof" button of the elevator, before striking his eyelids. Today was not only his birthday, but also a remembrance that he felt that he had made a series of mistakes the past few weeks that could perhaps never be forgiven by the juridical system or even be forgotten by him.

He was not the type to make a fuss over a year passing by, but he was also almost certain that his friend Eric had told Bonnie that it was his birthday and that is why she had expressed the need to see him on the rooftop of his building.

Now, when he was thinking about it; a few hours underneath the stars while tugging his girlfriend in his arms was probably the best birthday gift life could have given him at the moment.

* * *

" _ **Uptown Funk" from Bruno Mars**_

* * *

"He's coming up!" Eric shouted to the large crowd; before the colorful lights could be closed, the music shut down, and people would find hiding places here and there, while Bonnie would place herself in front of the elevator doors holding a candle in her hands. "Keep quiet everyone!" She added, while closing her eyes to slow the rapid race of her heartbeats.

The elevator doors finally opened while Kol rose his head to only see Bonnie's silhouette lit by the candle.

"Hi." She welcomed him, with a shy smile and some tremors in her voice.

"That's a surprise." He replied, before taking a few steps to reach her standing position to bless her lips of a kiss. "Eric told you it was my birthday, did he?"

"Well….He kind of did, yes." She shrugged, smiling.

"Are you my birthday present?" Kol questioned, raising his right hand to caress her cheeks.

"Do you want me to be?" She questioned, tilting her head.

"I think you're more than that." He replied, in a more serious tone; blessing her forehead of another kiss. "And you look so damn beautiful, you're taking my breath away; Bonnie." He commented, before adding: "I like the candle; it's a nice touch."

"Thank you." She replied. "It's to give you strength in this period of difficult times. Tonight is meant to remind you that you're not alone, Kol; and that you will never be alone in this."

Kol smiled at her, before frowning at the colorful lights starting to illuminate the empty space of the roof, loud music filling the silence, before hearing the loud cheering of people wishing him: _**Happy Birthday Kol!**_

"Fuck all of you!" He exclaimed, in shock. "And you… And you… And you!" He added, pointing toward all the groups who were standing around him; being buried under their loud clapping of their hands.

"Are you surprised?" Eric questioned, cheerfully; before giving a hug to his friend.

"Hey, old guy!" Christian shook his friend' hand. "What did you just say? Oh yeah: _**you're taking my breath away, Bonnie**_." He teased, with a wink.

"Assholes… That's what you both are!" Kol commented. "Who responsible for this? I will kill that person!" He then threatened; mi-serious.

"What?" Eric played the ignorance card. "I don't know." He added, shrugging. "Do you know?" He questioned Christian.

"No; I don't!" Christian shook his head.

"Yes, you do!" Kol poked both of their chests.

"It's all Bonnie!" Eric pushed his female friend underneath the train; while grabbing her by the shoulders to push her toward Kol.

"What? That is so not true!" She protested, vehemently; stomping her feet on the concrete floor.

"I know they both helped you put this together, so … for this time around, I'll forgive you." Kol whispered into her right ear, before hugging her tightly.

"A toast!" Eric shouted to the assembly; while hitting a plastic knife over a plastic cup.

"Well that won't be very efficient if you want to grab the attention." She commented, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well thank you Miss Erica for your charming input." He replied, with a wince.

"What is she doing here?" Kol questioned Christian, in a whisper and with a smirk.

"Long story short; she's Cheryl's plus one it appears." Christian replied, with a shrug.

"Are you kidding …The head nurse _**Cheryl**_? She's here?" He questioned, in shock.

"Yes, she's standing near Caroline in the lounge area." Bonnie responded, pointing her chin in the direction of the said emplacement.

Cheryl caught his stare, before raising her glass in the air in his honor.

"To Kol: May you find the dance floor before being too damn drunk to find it." Eric and Christian shouted their wishes under the loud sound of laughter of the crowd. "We love you man… Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you guys… But, I still hate all of you!" Kol teased, raising his glass in the air; before taking a few gulps.

"And now: let's dance everyone!" Eric shouted before _**Funky town**_ from _**Bruno Mars**_ could came out of the speakers.

 **This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wilin', livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty**

Kol promptly grabbed Bonnie's hand before approaching his male friends on the dance floor, before swirling on himself in a masterful dance move; while hitting the next lyrics of the song:

" **I'm too hot (hot damn), called the police and a fireman….** " He sang, in front of his friends and the crowd that was circling the dance floor. **"I'm too hot (hot damn), make a dragon wanna retire man. Too hot (hot damn), say my name you know who I am; I'm too hot (hot damn), and my band'bout that money, break it down…"**

They were surprisingly met on the dance floor by Cheryl who started to sing herself:

" **Girls sang your hallelujah, Girls sang your hallelujah, and Girls sand your hallelujah…"**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cheryl!" Kol yelled, under the loud cheering of the assembly.

 **'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)**

 **Don't believe me just watch uh**

 **Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh**

"Are you telling me that Cheryl is on the dance floor and singing right now?" Rhonda questioned Louisa; a hand placed over her chest to control her burst of laughter.

"I believe she is and is also quite good at it if you're asking." Louisa replied, under her own outburst.

"If there is a time in my life that I would love to have my sight back it's now then!" Rhonda replied, with a chuckle sound.

* * *

"I don't know…I think it was a bad idea." Katherine commented, when both of the elevator doors open and the music engulfed the small space.

She reached for the panel control, with the mere intention of pushing the ground button to escape the party, but was cut short in time when Elijah wrapped his left hand around her wrist in a firm grip, forbidden her to make that move.

"And wasting the sexy outfit you have put on for this event?" He questioned, with a charming wink. "Though, we both know the outfit was actually for me – But we won't tell anyone." He added, teasingly; before grabbing her right hand to guide her outside the small cubicle.

"Does your pretentious attitude come with the kind of work you're doing?" She wondered, out loud; with a roll of her eyes.

"One would probably think so; but it's actually part of my irresistible charm." He added, grinning.

"Mister Mikaelson. Doctor Pierce." Bonnie welcomed them, politely, and with a smile and a single nod.

"Miss Bennett, I've told you already..." He rectified her say, with a seductive smile. "Call me Elijah."

"Right." Bonnie replied, redness filling both of her cheeks. "Elijah."

"It's nice to see you, Nurse Bennett." Katherine added, truthfully. "Please, forgive us for the lateness of our arrival. We were stuck in traffic."

"Likewise, Doctor Pierce. And, don't worry about it" Bonnie replied, with a smile. "You look … Wow! I'm jealous of your outfit."

"Oh…" Katherine lowered her head, a light shade of pink coloring her cheeks. "I wasn't sure this was appropriate."

"It's really pretty." Bonnie complimented, some more. "You just missed Cheryl's performance. She just sang _**Uptown Funk**_ with Kol."

"The Cheryl? The head nurse?" Elijah questioned, with a large grin. "Can I have a replay of that performance and put it on **_Youtube_**?"

"We all wish we could." Bonnie commented, with a laugh. "But, I'm sure if you're asking her she could sang for you, once more."

"I highly doubt it, Miss Bennett." He replied, with a wink. "She's not a member of my Fan Club… yet!"

"Bonnie…Please, tell me that you did not invite my lawyer here?" Kol suddenly appeared by her side; a shock-expression plastered all over his face.

"If it was the case, then I wouldn't stand on the rooftop of your building apartment, would I, Kol?" Elijah replied, mockingly. "This is from me and Katherine…. Or should I say, Doctor Pierce. Happy Birthday." He wished him, in a warm tone; before handing the gift bag. "It's a very good champagne. Maybe you could share it with your lady later in the night."

"Wow! Expensive champagne… I did not expect this at all!" Kol took a peek at the expensive bottle, a wince breaking the lines of his lips. "I am not paying you a dime for your services, and yet…. you're bringing me a hundreds of dollars bottle of champagne."

"What he means to say is that you shouldn't have." Bonnie rectified his say with a warning glance toward her boyfriend.

"It was both of our pleasure." Katherine replied, to break the awkwardness.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor Pierce." Kol added, warmly; before shaking her hand.

"It's my pleasure; Kol. But it's me who should thank Nurse Bennett for her invitation." She nodded, with a smile. "My wish for your birthday is that all your troubles could be behind you very soon."

"Thank you." He replied, with a smile of his own. "And you look … Can I say _**damn hot**_?"

"Well, you see Kol …. We have finally found a common ground!" Elijah commented, teasingly. "Because I think that Miss Bennett looks _**damn hot**_ too."

"It's your subtle way to tell me that I shouldn't have commented that your girlfriend looks hot; isn't it?" Kol questioned, with one rose eyebrow.

"Oh no! Really … We… We are not …" Katherine stammered, nervously; trying to rectify the assumption.

"Did you ever thought of becoming a lawyer, Kol? Because you would have the flair for it." Elijah commented, with a large grin.

"Mm…" Bonnie coughed to stop the exchange of power between both men. "The buffet table is on the left side of the rooftop. Refreshments are served there too."

"Thank you." Katherine replied, before gently pushing Elijah toward the said emplacement.

Bonnie waited a few seconds for them to be at a distance, before swirling on herself to face Kol; arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"Why were you such a jerk with him?" She questioned.

"Because… Because… Elijah Mikaelson has the flair to make me nervous!" Kol shared his uneasiness, in a whisper. "Did you see how well put together he is? Just his shoes must cost at least a couple of hundreds of dollars!"

"He's certainly a sexy man with impeccable taste; I'll grant you that." Bonnie commented with a smile. "I think that a certain someone is jealous; and doesn't see how charitable Mister Mikaelson truly is with you."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Kol tilted his head.

"And …" She added, slowly approaching him, before gently grabbing his chin. "So you must know… I still think that you're the sexiest man here." She added; before blessing his parted lips of a kiss.

* * *

"Elijah." Klaus greeted while grabbing a bottle of beer in a nearby ice bucket; before seeing his brother turned on himself to face him.

"Klaus." He greeted in return with a single nod.

"Listen …. I did not thank you in a proper manner for helping Kol with his legal case." Klaus expressed his feelings; before taking a gulp of his bottle. "Thank you. You weren't obligated to accept it. Even more so that it was me who asked you to help him."

"He's a good kid." Elijah replied with a small smile. "And I don't believe that he's guilty; therefore, it was the moral step to make in my position."

"I won't tell him that you just called him a _**kid**_ ; especially today of all days." Klaus commented, with a chuckle.

Elijah grinned at his brother' comment, before tasting his own glass of wine: "I guess it would be wise of you."

"You truly believe that you'll be able to help him?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes, I do; Klaus." Elijah replied, unwavering; before adding: "How's Caroline?"

Klaus suddenly lost his smile, swallowing a lump in his throat, before taking another gulp of the amber liquid. "She's here." He responded, evasively.

"Don't you think I can see her with my own two eyes? She is sitting near Louisa." Elijah replied. "Katherine took some time to greet her in person, but something in my guts told me that I should keep my distance from her. She has reached a bad phase in her therapy to rehabilitation, hasn't she?"

"Yes." Klaus responded with a nod. "You could say that she is now ticking bomb that could explode at any moment."

"Could you help her?" Elijah inquired.

"What do you think I've done since the first moment you've asked me to take care of her?" He questioned, his brother. "I gave Caroline more than I have given to any of my patients and then some…"

"Some? You must be talking about the fact that you have fallen in love with my assistant; aren't you?" Elijah stipulated the obvious; with a rose eyebrow.

"Wow! You must have forgotten your own say about me not being able to love anyone but myself, Elijah?" Klaus responded, toneless.

"Don't bring the past into this, Nicklaus!" Elijah warned, dryly. "It would be a very bad idea."

"Right!" Klaus nodded, with a sour smile. "What was I thinking? Let's be frank, shall we? The only reason you are talking to me tonight is because of our common relationships: Caroline, Kol and … Katherine of course." He added, slyly. "How is Katherine by the way? Did your relationship with her involved into something more?" He teased, perniciously.

"You've always been an ass!" Elijah commented, with a shake of his head.

"So I've been told many times by you, brother." Klaus replied.

"Let's move on, shall we?" What is happening with Caroline?" Elijah questioned; his sight narrowed toward the lounge area where Caroline sat.

"In the confinement of the Center she had accepted her blind condition because she was among a few therapists and patients that were like her." Klaus started explaining. "But, today marked the first day she escaped that golden environment where she felt safe. She has now faced the reality of who she has become in the eyes of people who are living a normal life."

"Katherine told me she is set to have some sort of medical test done to her next week that will determine if they will be able to help her regain her sight." Elijah informed his brother.

"Yes, I know about it. And imagine for a split second what Caroline will feel if they inform her that it won't be possible for them to operate on her eyes." Klaus made him realize how lost and distressed she will feel.

"Damn it!" He swore out loud; nervously passing his right hand through the thickness of his dark hair. "A ticking bomb, mm? I see what you mean now."

"Yeah. And obviously she'll break in thousands of pieces very soon. And when that will happen; I'll need to be there for her." He added, with a loud sigh escaping his parted lips. "But after all, I'm kind of used to it. I had to live through my share of drama; would you say?"

"We all had to live through it. "Elijah commented, toneless; before swallowing his pride. "Thank you for the help you're granting her."

'That must have been hard?" Klaus teased, raising the bottle to his lips.

"Don't push it, Klaus!" Elijah replied.

"Then I won't push it." Klaus shrugged. "And … Don't you worry; I don't plan to break Caroline's heart."

"That wouldn't be my place to decide; Klaus." Elijah commented. "More yours and Caroline's."

* * *

The elevator doors opened one last time, letting a tall blonde out (accompanied by a few of her female comrades). The uninvited guest, Isabella MacDonald, scanned the entire roof to rapidly spot the standing position of her male friend who nodded once from his perched position as the unknown traitor and D.J; before turning her head and meeting the angry stare of Kol from a distance.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Kol asked his friends; before adding: "What does she want?"

"Who?" Bonnie questioned, before they could all turned their heads in the direction of the uninvited female guest.

"Do not react!" Eric stopped his male friend, while placing his left hand over Kol's chest to hold him immobile. "That is _**exactly**_ what she wants."

"Now that you mention it… What the fuck does she want, anyway?" Christian questioned.

"Well, well, well … Someone have mentioned to me that a party was taking place on a roof top of a building this Friday night." She started her speech, while approaching the group dressed of a black dress (too short to even be called one). "If I had known I wouldn't have forced my presence at your birthday bash, Kol."

"Do not respond!" Eric whispered to his friend; while maintaining his friend's standing position immobile.

"But I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I was crashing it for an hour or two; would you?" Isabella asked, with a tilt of her head and an evil smile spreading on her red lips.

"What do you want Isabella?" Erica manifested herself; unexpectedly.

"Who asked you, Erica?" Isabella replied, dryly; while eyeing the redhead.

"No one wants you here, Isabella." She replied, before adding: "Take your skinny butt, bad perfume and fake boobs out before I kick you out myself!"

"I like your girlfriend." Kol whispered to Eric.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Eric mouthed the words, under clenched teeth. "But … She's kicking serious ass right now, I'll grant you that." He added, with a smile.

"I couldn't care less what you want. Just vanish from my sight." Isabella added, with a dismissive wave of her right hand.

* * *

"Elijah!" Katherine reached his and Klaus's standing position, before frantically grabbing his left forearm to catch his attention. "The girl who is standing near Kol is Isabella MacDonald." She added in a whisper near his left ear. "And as always, she will cause loads of trouble if you don't stop her."

"Her, causing trouble; with me here?" He smirked, taking the last gulps of his glass. "Not a chance, baby!" He added, before blessing Katherine's forehead of a kiss; only to push himself at arm length to take a few steps to reach the small group.

"It seems like your brother knows what he's doing." Katherine commented at Klaus; while nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Doesn't he always?" He responded with a smirk.

"Isabella MacDonald?" Elijah addressed the blonde young woman with a nod and a calculated smile.

"Who wants to know?" Isabella responded, a smile blessing her lips; before taking a rapid glance (from head to toes) at Elijah. "Maybe I could be interested?"

"Then, let say just that I'm not." He responded, while making her loose her pretentious smile; before pulling a business card from the front pocket of his silk shirt. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson. I'm Kol's lawyer." He added, with a pernicious smile of his own while grabbing her right hand to bury the card in it. "My suggestion to you is that you turn around, take your group of lovely female friends with you and leave the premises."

"I …" She could only get one word out of her mouth; redness filling her entire face. "What… What is assuring me that this business card is not fake?" She rose the card in the air, in protestation. "That you are truly who you say you are?"

"Oh, I can assure you that I am what that card is saying that I am; but … You can stay, cause trouble, and we'll meet in court soon enough, and then I'll be able to confirm my say. And at that time, it will be my great pleasure to inform the judge of your unwanted behavior of tonight." He added, chin rose; crossed hands over his bulged chest. "Louisa?"

"Yes, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa approached her boss, before handing him a folded legal paper.

"Thank you, Louisa." He thanked her, politely. "This is for you, Miss MacDonald."

"What is this?" She questioned, dryly; pulling the paper from his hands before aggressively unfolding the few pages. "Are you kidding me? This is a restraining order!"

"Is it now?" Elijah teased. "Then, I believe it is."

"You do realize that this man has physically insulted me in front of witnesses who will testify in court?" She lashed out, angrily.

"You do realize that as of today, Kol has not been found guilty of any charges, and therefore is free to live his life as he wants." Elijah replied, in a drier tone. "In opposite, Miss MacDonald, you just forced your presence in a private gathering that is celebrating the said person that you are saying who physically insulted you; while you weren't invited." He added. "Please be advice that if you're approaching my client once more before the trial, it will be my pleasure to call the police on you."

Isabella's chest rose under her rapid intake of air; a thin line joining her lips.

"Whatever! You can all go screw yourselves!" She busted, turning on herself to reach the elevator; before bumping into Christian who was carrying a large tray of pieces of cake.

"Oh … Oh … Oh…" Christian exclaimed, before the pieces of cake could fell on Isabella's dress, staining her outfit.

"Are you kidding me, asshole?" She shouted, unhappy; while trying to clean herself. "Do you even know how much this dress cost?" She added, before swirling on herself to rapidly reach the elevator; her group of followers on her heels.

"I'm so sorry…." Christian shouted; without a felt apology. "Well not really; but I'm being polite!" He added, before triggering a burst of laughter in the audience.

"Are you OK?" Bonnie asked Kol; while gently grabbing his left forearm.

"I'm fine." He reassured her, with a small smile. "Elijah?" He then called, handing his right hand to him.

"Yes?" Elijah turned on himself to face the young man.

"Thank you." He thanked him, sincerely; while shaking his hand.

"You're mostly welcome." Elijah replied, with a smile, and a shake.

"My brother scored again." Klaus commented to Katherine, with a smile. "I guess he was born to win."

"Was he always that way?" She questioned, curious.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Katherine." Klaus responded.

* * *

Eric made his way through the group of people on the dance floor, carrying a tray filled with empty cups. He rose his head eyeing Cheryl's who was nibbling on a finger sandwich.

"What?" She questioned with a shrug (while sensing his presence); before swallowing her food.

"Nothing." He responded, toneless; while throwing the empty cups in the garbage bin.

"Then stop looking at me!" She ordered him, dryly.

"Yes, princess!" He made a reverence, before adding with a wince: "You're a true sunshine; aren't you?"

"It is night time, I don't need to be one." She replied; triggering a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever." He swirled on himself to escape her sourness; before coming to a halt and adding: "By the way, what you did earlier with Isabella, it was a class act."

"She's the Queen of all bitches. She knows what I think of her." She commented. "And…It was nothing, really. I love to rill her up."

"I bet you do, and don't we all!" Eric replied with a smile and a tilt of his head to study her more closely.

"What? Do you want an autograph or something?" She asked; redness filling her cheeks.

"Would your highness grant me one?" he teased back, perniciously.

"Probably not! I have a certain standard of whom should be in my fans base." She replied, mockingly; before they could both let a laugh sound escape their throats.

"You want to dance?" Eric asked, unexpectedly (surprising mostly himself in the process), at the exact moment a lounge music hit the speakers.

"With you?" Eric exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

"Do you see someone else standing in front of you?" Eric questioned.

"No!" She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I guess I could accept… Fine, let's do this!" She suddenly responded to his request (in an unexpected way); before passing in front of him to reach the dance floor in front of his mouth opened/speechless expression.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Eric responded, joining the redhead on the dance floor; before carefully sliding his left arm and hand around her waist.

They kept quiet for a while, dancing through the tempo of the slow dance; while keeping a good distance between them.

"So…" Eric the silence short. "How are you Cheryl's niece?" He questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" She rose her head to ask him.

"Well, you're …You're…" He stammered, nervously.

"I'm what…White?" Are you a racist?" She asked, slyly; narrowing her sight on him.

"Me! A racist? You must be joking right now?" Eric exclaimed, in shock. "I'm black, my best friend is white, and Christian is Islamic. I am not a racist, Erica!"

"And you think that only white people can be racist?" She questioned, some more.

"No! Of course not … Anyone can be one. I was just … Ok fine! I was just wondering how you could be related to Cheryl. I'm just sorry if I have offended you." Eric rectified his say.

"It's fine." She shrugged, apologetically. "I'm used to the staring and the questioning." She added. "My parents are black American, and they adopted me when I was a baby."

"Awesome!" Eric commented, truthfully.

"Are you mocking me?" She wondered, out loud.

"Far from it! I think it's great that black people such as myself would have fallen in love with a white color skin baby that wasn't of their origins." He explained his thoughts on the subject.

"Thank you." She lowered her defenses, with a nod.

"You're welcome." Eric responded, with a small smile.

"And…" She swallowed a lump in her throat, redness filling her cheeks: "Thank you also for the dance."

"My pleasure." Eric replied, a grin raising both corners of his lips; while his arms tightened around her waist.

* * *

"That Isabella MacDonald is something else; isn't she?" Rhonda commented, dryly.

"She's an awful human being!" Cheryl winced at the sour aftertaste of her own words. "Nor particularly one of the best nurses on staff either. Nurse Bennett exceed her in all the areas."

"I don't doubt that for a second" Louisa agreed with a nod.

"Louisa; did you see Caroline?" Klaus questioned, while approaching the trio of women; before grabbing her left elbow.

"Caroline? Of course, she is sitting at the same place that …" She started to respond, before turning her head toward the lounge area that was now empty. "But, where is she? She was there not five minutes ago?"

"What is it?" Rhonda questioned, herself; worryingly. "Did something happen to Caroline?"

"Damn it! She's not sitting there anymore." Klaus swore out loud; passing a rapid hand through his curly short blonde curls.

"Oh I'm sure she is fine." Cheryl tried to cheer up the group. "Maybe she left with the young man who brought you here? What was his name again?"

"Philippe? No, I don't think so." Rhonda shook her head in denial. "We just spoke to him a few minutes ago. He would have inform me of that."

"Maybe Doctor Pierce or Miss Bennett dragged her away for a walk on the roof?" Louisa suggested to Klaus; hopeful.

"Let's hope." He nodded, before excusing himself: "I'm sorry to leave you ladies; but I need to find her."

"Mm…." Cheryl hummed the sound, crossing both arms in front of her large chest while watching him rush to the other side of the roof. "Does that man even realize how deeply in love he is with Miss Caroline Forbes?"

"No!" Both Louisa and Rhonda exclaimed at the same time; before exchanging a rapid glance of surprise.

* * *

"Did you see Caroline?" Klaus asked his brother, with much eagerness perceived in his voice.

"No." Elijah responded, lowering his glass down. "Why?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Klaus shook his head; a loud and long sigh escaping his lips. "She is not sitting in the lounge area anymore."

"Maybe she's with Louisa?" The eldest suggested to his brother, with a shrug. "Or with the female therapist … What's her name? Rhonda!"

"No, she's not." Klaus confirmed. "I just spoke to both of them."

"Is there something wrong?" Katherine inquired (with Bonnie walking by her side); while approaching both men's standing positions.

"I heard you talking about Caroline… Is she well?" Bonnie asked, herself.

"I know we have reached the roof by elevator, Bonnie; but… where is the emergency staircase?" Klaus abruptly asked the young nurse.

"Well… I believe it's the door near the back wall at your right." Bonnie informed him; dumbfounded. "Why? What happened to Caroline?"

"Thank you!" Klaus responded, before sprinting in that direction.

"Why is Klaus rushing toward the staircase?" Katherine questioned, worryingly.

"Caroline went missing." Elijah informed them both.

"What?" They both exclaimed, simultaneously.

"What do you mean she went missing? She doesn't even know the premises…. How … I mean, how could she leave with her blindness condition?" Bonnie wondered, out loud; dumbfounded by Elijah's announcement.

"She always had a strong will." Elijah replied; stroking his eyelids to calm himself down. "If leaving is that what she truly wanted; she would find a way to do it, even with her blindness condition."

"It's all my fault!" Bonnie thought out loud. "I should have passed more time with her tonight; but she wasn't …" She closed her eyes; holding the last words for herself.

" _ **She wasn't herself?**_ That's what you wanted to say; isn't it?" Elijah commented. "And …I know."

"Don't beat yourself up like this; Bonnie." Katherine comforted the nurse. "We all thought that giving Caroline space was that best thing we could do for her tonight."

* * *

Katherine walked into the penumbra and through the entrance of her home, dropping her set of keys and clutch bag on the console table where Oscar had been lying down to wait for her late arrival into the night.

She caressed the top of its head, before brushing its fur of a kiss and asking: "Did you miss me?"

The cat kept its eyes closed, but responded to her ministrations of affection with a loud purr: "You're spoiled like no other; you know that?" She added, taking a few steps into the living room area, before coming to a halt; arms now wrapped around her body, eyes closed.

"Oscar is a lucky cat." She heard the whisper while feelings Elijah's hand rose over the lengths of her arms from the soft curb of her wrist to the roundness of her shoulders; his chin tugged on her head.

"Sometimes I think I'm the lucky one." She responded; nervously biting into the thin skin of her bottom lip: "Elijah?"

"Mm..." He hummed the sound; while keeping his eyes closed.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing me to Kol's birthday party." She expressed herself in a lower whisper; her heart drumming inside her chest.

"I did not bring you to the party… You were my _**date**_ , Katherine." Elijah responded, grinning. "Not argumentative if you're asking me."

"Why do I think that I couldn't debate your say in court without losing?" She questioned, slowly turning her head, before raising her brown sparkling eyes to meet his dark glance.

"Because it's the truth, you would lose; Doctor." He replied, with a chuckle; softly grabbing her chin to bless her parted lips of a kiss.

"Elijah …" She called his name, once more; sobbing sounds escaping her throat.

"Hey, hey… What is this, baby?" He questioned; brushing her left cheek with the back of his right hand.

"I … I know you want more than _**this**_ … And…" She tried to articulate her thoughts, tears escaping her eyes.

"Did I say that I wanted more? More than what?" He gently scolded her; cupping her face with both hands. "We had our first official date and I enjoyed it immensely, because I like being with you, Katherine." He added, putting much weight into his say. "I'm not in any rush to sleep with you, if that's what you're implying."

"Oh! I thought that … that…my bad then." She stammered, with a shake of her head.

"You thought what, mm?" He questioned, a smirk raising the right side of his lips. "You thought that I wanted to finish this night in your bed?"

"Isn't it how it works for majority of the men?" She questioned, herself.

"Perhaps…" He agreed with a shrug. "But I am not trying to be one of them; I'm trying to be the "one" for you. So… I'll wait as long as I need to for you to get comfortable with the idea to be intimate with me." He added; his sight locked in hers, before adding: "Get some rest, OK?"

He blessed her forehead of a sweet kiss, before turning his back on her to reach the entrance.

"Elijah?" She called once more.

"Yes Katherine?" He turned on himself to face her.

"I just don't want to be alone tonight." She admitted; nervously rubbing her hands together. "Can you stay with me and just … Just sleep by my side… I mean….In my bed?" She questioned him.

* * *

"I placed some towels on the bathroom vanity for when you'll take a shower." Katherine informed him, taking steps out of the said room while tightening the belt around her dressing gown. "If you want to take a shower, of course."

"Thanks." Elijah turned around from his standing position in front of the long veil curtains. "I think I will." He replied, before taking a few steps to reach where she had taken a sitting position on the right side of her bed.

She bit her bottom lip, before slowly raising her sight to meet his smiling face.

"Are you tired?" He questioned; pushing a few long strands of her curly damped hair behind her ears.

"A little bit. I just need to …" She took a deep breath inside her lungs, eyes closed, before reopening them to meet his questioning glance. "I need to get my leg off."

"OK." He nodded. "You want me to help you with that?" He offered, in a softer voice.

"I … I don't know…" She shook her head in vain attempt to forbid herself from crying.

Elijah slowly knelled in front of her sitting position on the bed; both of his hands placed over the fabric of her dressing gown, on her knees.

"It doesn't change anything, Katherine." He reaffirmed to her. "With or without your prosthetic leg; either way I would still be here because I want to be with you."

"I … I was badly hurt in the past by a man." She confessed, brushing her tears away with the back of her right hand.

"OK." Elijah nodded; raising back into a standing position, before taking a sitting one by her side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He was an intern." She started to share, between sobbing sounds. "I was recuperating from a terrible car accident, after losing half of my left leg." She continued her tale. "I had just started physiotherapy at the moment a prosthetic leg was granted to me, when I learned that my father had passed away from a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry, baby." Elijah said, truthfully; while grabbing her right hand in his. "What happened after?"

"Gabriel … It was his name." She added, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in her lungs. "His internship was in the physical therapy. We became friends. He was always there for me, giving me strength, like your brother is doing to Caroline Forbes." She commented. "I needed so desperately to find someone that I could lean on, and he was there…. So one thing lead to the other and … We had sex and I fell in love with him."

"But it wasn't reciprocated or am I mistaking?" Elijah came to the conclusion.

"No." She shook her head. "His internship included a psychological report that he needed to present after studying one of the patients. He …"

"Damn it!" Elijah lashed out, before raising back on his legs to start pacing back and forth; both hands firmly placed on each side of his waist. "That asshole used you for his own gain!"

"After presenting his report he broke up with me. He explained that it would be too difficult for him to take care of a handicap woman like me." Katherine added, sniffling.

"I swear if that jerk was standing in front of me as of now I would beat him good!" Elijah commented mostly to himself, under clenched teeth, before shortening the space between them to kneel, once more, in front of her. "Listen to me, Katherine." He demanded, gently placing a hand underneath her chin to raise her head upward. "What that man did to you was despicable and such an inhuman thing to do to a patient. You are not responsible for his actions or for the bad way he treated you, you hear me?"

"It still hurts." She confessed, biting into her bottom lip to stop her sobbing; while lowering her head shamelessly.

"I know it does, baby." He caressed her cheeks, while pushing the tears away. "But I am not Gabriel. You need to enter that fact in that pretty head of yours, ok?"

She rose her head and sight back to glance at his smiling face, before slowly nodding to him.

"Good." He concluded, kissing her forehead; before very carefully opening the dressing gown fabric placed over her knees to place his hands on each side of her prosthetic leg. "How do I take your leg off?"

"You don't need to do that." She told him, shaking her head.

"I know I don't need to do it, but … _**I want to do it**_ , Katherine." He replied, unwavering.

She studied his soul through his dark eyes for a few seconds more, before slowly lowering her hands to place his own on each side of the prosthetic leg ankle.

"It's quite easy. You just need to press the pin on the right side for me, wait…Actually, it would be the left side for you." Katherine explained to him.

"OK." He gently proceeded, before slowly pulling the prosthetic part off her left knee. "Did I do it right?" He asked, gently lowering it on a nearby armchair. "You want me to lower your liner?"

"Yes, you did it right." She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "And I'll do the rest if you don't mind."

"OK." He nodded, before sliding his right hand behind her neck to pull her head down on his left shoulder. "Shush …The past is the past, Katherine; it should be buried forever." He whispered, in a soothing voice. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes." She replied, while raising her head upward. "Thank you." She added; while thanking him for way more than bringing her to Kol's party.

"You're welcome." He replied, with a smile; before blushing her salty lips of a kiss. "I'll go take a shower now, just lay down; I'll come to join you in a short while." He informed her, before raising back on his legs to reach the adjacent bathroom.

And after getting rid of the liner over her knee, dressing herself with her silk P.J., that is exactly what she did. She laid her head down on her pillow, a long sigh escaping her lips before falling into a peaceful sleep…. A heavy weight leaving her shoulders after so many years of sufferance, and this only because of _**one single man**_ … **Elijah Mikaelson.**

* * *

" _ **Please Me" from Bruno Mars & Cardi B.**_

* * *

Bonnie got rid of her high heels sandals with a long sigh of relieve (her feet were killing her), before reaching the large bucket of ice that was still containing a few beer bottles, only to grab two of them.

She slowly advanced bare foot to reach the lying position that Kol had taken on one of the lounge area chairs, his head risen to look at the stars in the night sky. The remaining guests had left a half-hour ago, and they were finally able to share some quality time together.

"Are you still mad at me?" Bonnie questioned, handing one of the bottles to him. "Before raising the fabric of her evening skirt to slide herself on the lounge chair to tug herself in his arms.

"For putting this party into motion?" He questioned, grinning. "Hell yeah! You're in deep trouble, girl!" He added, before spanking her butt.

"Hey? I wasn't the only one who put this entire party into motion so you know?" She protested, vehemently; hitting his chest with her closed fists. "Eric was in the all secretive pact too!"

"Yeah … I know." He shrugged, taking a gulp of his beer. "But I don't see myself spanking Eric. He could easily take that gesture the wrong way." He added; before they could both stare at each other and burst into laughter.

"I know you hate this kind of gathering, but …Except for Isabella unwanted presence; it wasn't that bad, was it?" She asked, raising her head and sight to stare at him.

"No, it wasn't that bad." He agreed, with a shake of his head; before adding between his clenched teeth: "But, she's such a…" He cut himself short; suddenly wincing to refrain himself from adding more of his thoughts. "Klaus's brother told me to control my anger toward her until the trial; so I just need to chill, and stop my impulsion to do so." He commented, rubbing his eyelids.

"Elijah told you that? Well… He's right, you know? You need to control yourself around her and you did a great job at it tonight, but …As for me, he did not told me to control my anger toward her, so…" Bonnie replied, closing her eyes before filling her lungs of air to add: "She's a bitch, Kol, with a capital "B"; I could have easily ripped her head from her neck with my bare hands if Elijah hadn't reacted in the proper - legal way!"

"You would have ripped her head from her shoulders, mm?" He questioned, mockingly. "And kicked her ass good with your high heels shoes too?" He added, biting his bottom lip to forbid himself to laugh.

"Yes! I would have kicked her ass for sure!" She responded, punching her fists in the air. "Wait… Are you mocking me?" She realized, suddenly.

"Who me? No, no… Well, maybe a little bit." He replied, showing an inch of measurement between two of his fingers; while a loud chuckle escaped his lips.

"You're a jerk, Kol! You're mocking me for the single fact that I wanted to protect my man?" She protested, vehemently.

"Don't forget it's my birthday – technically you can't call me a jerk." He warned, pocking her nose. "I'm just finding you so adorable Bonnie Bennett… and so sexy." He added, charmingly; while his right hand caressed the hollow of her bare shoulders. "Wait? Did you just call me _**your man**_?"

"Your old age is making you hear stuff." She replied, tit for tat; while triggering more laughter from his part.

"There isn't a girl who did for me what you did tonight. I've never been one to get much attention when I was in foster homes. So birthday's celebrations weren't even a thing to consider or getting used to." He shared his past and deep feelings with her.

"Oh….I'm so sorry, Kol." Bonnie replied, sadly.

"Nah… Don't be!" He shook his head, before blessing her forehead of a kiss. "I don't want my girl to be sad because of me." He added, with a smile. "I've given you more heartaches and headaches that you deserved already."

"Did you just say: _**my girl**_?" She teased, smirking.

"Maybe." He winked, playfully; before grabbing her chin to bless her parted lips of a quick kiss. "You know what threw me on my butt tonight though?"

"My sexy outfit and high heels?" She asked, mockingly.

"Obviously! But also …. Cheryl's presence." He confided. "I thought she disliked me so damn much."

"Yeah… I know, it threw me off too that she showed up." Bonnie shook her head. "She told me that she would attend only if we would play her favorite singer's songs, Bruno Mars."

"Damn! That Cheryl did a number on both you and Eric." Kol commented, with a laugh sound.

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie questioned, curious.

"I'm the one who's a huge fan of Bruno Mars." He confided, with a shrug and a smile. "She used to hear me listen to his music with my headphone on when I was having breaks in the lounge area."

"I can't believe this!" Bonnie exclaimed, dumbfounded. "Wow! She must like you a lot then to subtly arrange for you to have this surprise?" She teased, with a wink.

"Don't push it...But, maybe she is more inclined to like me a little bit." He replied, with a smile of his own.

"Yeah, maybe." She agreed with a nod.

"Everything you did meant a lot to me." He admitted, before kissing her lips. "But you mean more." He confessed before grabbing her chin with his right hand to stare into her pretty eyes.

"Well….You're very welcome." She responded with a smile.

"Plus, it was probably the only way for me to see you wear a dress, and sexy sandals." He commented, teasingly. The right corner of his lips raising into a smirk.

"Hey!" Bonnie hit his chest of her closed right fist; before adding: "That is totally unfair! I wear … Well, a lot of short jeans skirts." She objected, some more.

"With army boots." He added, with a wink.

"And so you know what I'm wearing is not a dress. It's a skirt and a bustier." She rectified his say.

"Mm, a bustier, really? Well, I like the " _ **bustier**_ " think then, Nurse Bennett… It's very revealing." He commented; slowly raising his right hand from the hollow of her hip to the soft curve of her breast.

"Kol!" She scolded; while grabbing his wrist. "Maybe there are some remaining guests somewhere?"

"Where?" He questioned, turning his head to stare at all the empty lounge chairs. "Are you going to deny your man some make-out action for his birthday on the rooftop of his place?"

"Technically it's not your birthday anymore; it's passed midnight." Bonnie played his game.

He stared at her intently while never leaving her dark eyes for a second.

"Kol… Stop looking at me like this. You're starting to freak me out!" Bonnie demanded.

" _ **Please me baby, turn around and just tease me, baby… You know what I want and what I need, baby…"**_ He started to sing the first lyrics of the songs; while a large seductive smile spread over her deep red lips.

" _ **Let me hear you say…."**_ She sang herself; sliding her hands over his chest.

" _ **Please…."**_ He lowered his head, begging her.

" _ **Let me hear you say…"**_ She repeated, teasingly.

 _ **Please!"**_ Kol sang in a higher octave.

" _ **I'm gonna ride it, do it just how you like it, tonight and after that … Let's do it one more time…"**_ She sang some more; before straddling his lap and lowering her upper body (hands placed on each side of his head) to give him a good view of the roundness of her breasts accentuated by her corset.

" _ **Girl I ain't one for begging, but now you got me begging!"**_ Kol sang in a higher octave.

"Shush!" Bonnie put a finger over his parted lips; a laugh escaping her lips. "You'll wake up the entire neighborhood."

"I don't care!" He shook his head, smiling; while grabbing her bottom with both hands. "You know why? Because my sexy girlfriend was waiting for me on my building rooftop while holding a candle and telling me that I was the best thing that has ever happened to her."

"Well, to be honest I needed to make a good speech for the present audience." She teased him, biting into the tender flesh of her bottom lip to forbid herself to laugh.

"Is that so?" He questioned with a raise eyebrow, just before starting to tickle her. "What do you say now, mm?" He questioned, while grabbing both of her wrists to place them behind her back; his body pushing hers into a laying position on the chair.

"No! Please, Kol, stop!" She begged of him, between bursts of laughter. "OK, OK … I love you!" She confessed in a splurge of the moment.

They both froze their movements, while staring at each other for a minute or so.

"What did you just say?" Kol questioned, breathless.

"I …." She started answering him; before closing her eyes and jumping right back into admitting her true feelings to him. "I love you."

"I'm … It's hard to love me, Bonnie. No one has tried before." He replied, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"No…. That is not true! Don't you ever believe that shit, Kol; you're not hard to love at all. And I am not " _ **no one**_ " – I'm your girlfriend, damn it!" She shook her head, in protest; cupping his face with both hands before raising her head to bless his lips of a kiss. _**"I'm gonna ride it, do it just how you like it, tonight and after that … Let's do it one more time…"**_ She sang in a lower sensual tone.

He suddenly straightened his body, jumping back on his two feet; before sliding his left arm underneath her legs to promptly raise Bonnie in his arms.

"Oh!" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise, before interlacing her hands behind his neck to help her keep her equilibrium. "What are you doing?" She questioned, dumbfounded, when he started to walk toward the elevator doors. "I thought you wanted to stay on the rooftop?"

"I changed my mind; now I'm carrying you to my bedroom to make sweet love to my girl." He responded; locking his sight with hers. "I just need for you _**to ride me, do it just how I like it, tonight and after that …**_ " He added, singing and with a wink; triggering her burst of laughter, before crashing his lips on hers.

* * *

" _ **Versace on the floor" from Bruno Mars**_

* * *

"You're taking me against my will!" Caroline squirmed her body to regain her freedom, while being carried (marital style) in Klaus's arm.

"I am granting you your wishes, Caroline." He replied, toneless; taking long strides in the parking lots of the Center to reach the entrance. "You wanted to leave the party. Your wish has been fulfilled!"

"I never wanted to leave with you; dumb-ass!" She replied; furiously. "I wanted to get away _**from you**_!"

"Do you think you're the only one who had to suffer heartaches in her life, mm? If so; is that supposed to explain why you acted so selfishly, without thinking that others were worrying about you? Philippe was forced to leave the party early to bring us both back." Klaus added; underneath a set of clenched teeth.

"You were the one who asked Philippe to bring the both of us back to the Center, not me! Now…Get me down!" Caroline ordered him; dryly.

"No!" Klaus replied, unwavering; while taking a few additional strides toward the revolving doors.

"Get me down Klaus!" She shouted, this time; hitting his chest of her closed fists. "Or I swear I'll scream so loud that I will wake the entire Center!"

"You continue to act like a spoiled brat and I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you like a bag of potatoes. Are we clear Caroline?" He warned her.

"Fine!" She replied; while crossing her arms back around his neck to help her keep her balance in his arms.

"Mister Klaus and Miss Caroline!" George greeted, enthusiastically; while a large smile spread all over his face. "So nice to see you both!"

"Like usual, George; you did not see a damn thing!" Klaus warned him, with a nod.

"Of course, Mister Klaus; I never saw you carry Miss Caroline in your arms." He teased, with a wink. "Like you always do; nonetheless."

"George! Listen to me…" Caroline turned her head to beg the elderly man. "Call security and tell them that I'm being taken against my will by this asshole!"

"He's security Blondie!" Klaus responded; with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh! You know that I would for you; but I can't do that, Miss Caroline." George replied; in an apologetically tone. "You two are reminding me of my earlier years of marriage. My wife and I we were always fighting with each other."

"And you're still married to your wife?" Klaus questioned; before reaching the doors that would lead him to the entrance corridor of the Center. "You deserve a golden medal my friend!"

"Not all men are coward like you!" Caroline lashed out to his face; before letting a cry escape her parted lips the moment she felt her body being turned on itself and positioned over his right shoulder.

"Who do you think you are Klaus Mikaelson?" She shouted, angrily. "Put me down now!"

"There!" Klaus responded, with a grin; his right hand hitting her bottom in a loud and well felt slap. "That should shut your filthy mouth up for a few minutes."

* * *

Her mouth opened in shock when she was suddenly dropped (on her butt) over a few padded exercise mats. She had no idea where he had brought her, but for the direction he had taken and that she had visualized in her head, she could only guess that they have reached the physical therapy room.

"I swear I'll sue you for this; Klaus!" She exclaimed, fists closed; while tears of frustration filled her eyes.

"Fine." Klaus shrugged, lowering his back on the opposite wall of the room, with his head lowered, and both of his arms crossed over his bulged chest. "I could recommend you a very good lawyer. He's my brother actually. But at the moment, he is as pissed as I am at you for trying to leave the party, while taking the emergency staircase. So, I'm not entirely sure that he will help you. You win some – you lose some; Miss Forbes."

"Leave me alone!" Caroline responded; under sobbing sounds; before grabbing one of the wooden bar placed on the mirror wall to raise herself into a standing position. "No! I'll leave you instead." She added, slowly reaching the door to grab the handle; before realizing that it had been locked. "I know you have the key. Open the damn door; Klaus!" She busted, angrily; while pointing a finger at it.

"We're going to have a session now; Caroline." Klaus replied, calmly. "You need to get rid of the anger you have toward life that is eating you inside; before it destroys all the relationships you cherish inside your heart with all the people that care for you."

"Fuck you!" She lashed out, while grabbing the first thing she could get her hands on; before throwing the exercise bar on the mirror that shuttered in pieces. "Let me out of here!" She cried some more.

"No!" He repeated; stoic as a stone.

"I'll destroy this entire room with my bare hands if I have to!" She warned him.

"Good!" He shrugged. "There's nothing good to watch on TV anyway."

"Why are you doing this; Klaus?" She shook her head; tears now rolling down on her face and neck.

"Why do you think I do this; Caroline?" He questioned her. "Because I care so much about you; that is why!"

"I can't do this." She shook her head; all of her strength leaving her. "I thought I could but the world outside; it is not my world anymore."

"Yes you can, Caroline!" Klaus encouraged her. "You're the most courageous woman I ever laid my eyes on." He added, truthfully. "The world is exactly the same as you knew it beforehand. Your blindness is not making you less capable to obtain all that your heart desires, or less beautiful, or certainly not less of a woman."

"They all took pity on me." She added, brushing her tears away with the back of her right hand.

Klaus let a chuckle escape his throat and lips: "Believe me it wasn't pity. They all love you so much. They were all scared of approaching you because you were a ticking bomb ready to explode; Caroline Forbes!"

"I broke the mirror." She realized, shamelessly. "I didn't mean to break it." She gave her apologies; lowering her head down.

"God! You're such a pain in my ass, but you are also so beautiful; Caroline Forbes." She heard him comment; before slowly raising her head back up. "I love you in that dress; but…" He added. "The only thing I could think all night is how much I would love to get rid of it."

"You're leaving with Jenna to Indonesia in a few hours." She commented, in a drier tone. "Don't say those words when you don't mean them." She added, shaking her head; while slowly turning on herself to face the mirror.

"Damn! You're such a stubborn woman, who doesn't want to see the truth when you are figuratively staring at it!" Klaus replied, with a loud sigh escaping his parted lips. "You won't need your dress anymore…" She suddenly heard him whisper; slowly approaching her standing position.

"I … What… What do you mean by that?" She questioned him; a range of shivers hitting her spine all at once, while her heartbeats were accelerating inside her chest.

"What do you think I mean by that?" He questioned some more, in a low murmur; softly biting her right earlobe, while both of his hands were raising the silk fabric of her red dress up her thighs.

"Klaus…" She called his name; her head dropping on his chest, eyelids closing under the warm heat reaching her core when he gently grabbed the elastic lace fabric of her panties to lower it down on her legs.

"Mm…Touching you this way feels like heaven!" He growled, softly; sliding his full lips down the left side of her neck at the mere exact moment her panties hit the floor. "Take it off for me Caroline?" He demanded, softly; before suddenly detaching himself from her burning body.

"Klaus?" She called his name; breathless. "Where are you?"

"I'm here. Take your dress off for me." He repeated, in a low murmur.

Caroline closed her eyes, taking a few deep breathes inside her lungs; before her hands could rose and shakily reach the line of small red buttons. She slowly opened the buttons, one by one; lowering the sleeves down her arms. The fabric brushed in a slow descent her entire body; creating waves of delicious goosebumps, before hitting the floor.

"Bra?" He questioned.

"I didn't wear any." She shook her head; nervously.

"That's what I like about you, Love." She heard him whisper in close proximity; before feeling his arm wrap around her waist to pull her bare body in direct contact with his naked chest. "You go right to the point." He teased, while grabbing her chin; before softly brushing her lips of a few kisses.

"You're naked? Are… Are we really doing this?" She mouthed the words on top of his lips.

"You bet!" He replied, before sliding his right hand and arm underneath her legs to raise her back in his arms. "If I hurt you in any way; you need to tell me, OK Love?" He told her to do. "Physical intimacy could hurt a little bit after regaining the use of your lower body."

"OK." She nodded; her hands caressing his curls at the base of his neck. "Klaus; we can't leave Versace on the floor?"

"What?" He questioned; dumbfounded and under a chuckle sound. "Who's Versace?"

"It's my mother's dress!" She added, as a simple explanation.

"It won't vanish in the air; don't worry about it." He replied; slowly lowering down her body on the mat.

"But, I don't want it to be wrinkle." She begged of him.

"Oh … Dear God; Caroline!" He rolled his eyes; raising back on both of his legs to reach the said dress.

"Thank you." She replied; while closing her eyes in anticipation of his return.

"Where were we?" She heard him say; before feeling the heat of his body reaching her own. "You have beautiful breasts Caroline; do you know that?" He complimented her; his lips swallowing her right nipple, before his tongue could strike its tip.

"Oh God!" She moaned; arching her back up at the moment his fingers were sliding up and down her wet folds; before slowly entering her swollen walls to grant her more pleasure.

"Well, it's about time you whisper my name the correct way; Caroline Forbes!" He teased, before they could both burst into laughter.

"Ass!" She responded; raising her right hand to slowly caress his face.

"Does it hurt?" He questioned, worryingly.

"No." She shook her head.

"I don't think I could wait more before…" He tried to explain his thoughts; shyly.

"Come inside of me, Klaus Mikealson, please?" She begged of him; raising her head to bless his parted lips of a kiss before a single tear could roll down her left cheek. "I've waited for this moment for such a long time."

Her body tensed at first when his tick length slowly entered her slippery walls; under her cries of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck! I can't do this if you're hurting." He scolded himself.

"Please… It's like you're my first." Caroline begged of him; slowly wrapping her legs around his waist. "Come!"

"Damn it, Caroline!" He swore, out loud. "You're not helping me at all!" He added, under a loud growl; before burying himself to the hilt inside of her.

"Oh!" She cried; slowly raising her pelvic to meet his slow thrusting movements. "Now fuck me like there is no tomorrow, Klaus Mikaelson!" She ordered him to do; a large smile spreading all over her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **To my readers** **:** Hey guys! So in the past two months or so, I had been sick as a dog for a good two weeks! I caught a horrible spring virus that had located itself in the chest and the throat. I was coughing none stop, couldn't get more than 2 to 3 hours of sleep by night (for about 10 nights straight). I wouldn't wish that horrible virus on anyone. What helped me fight it and get back on my feet was that I left for a one week vacation to the Caribbean. The sun and sea did the trick on me and I was able to heal myself. Then I got back home for another week of vacation and grant myself the chance to recuperate on sleep time (which I was seriously lacking); and finally we had a heatwave that had lowered my energy to zero, and I wasn't able to write.

All of this aside, except for the lateness of this update (I had to wait to feel better to start writing this story again), it is exactly like I wanted it to be and I am very excited!

To follow the current flow of ideas in my head, this chapter is centered on Klaroline and Kalijah **only** , but don't worry the next one will be majorly on Kennett.

We are heading toward the end of this story in about 2 to 3 chapters; and I feel at peace because I was able to write it exactly like I had the vision of how it was supposed to be at the beginning of this journey.

 **Also, I had promised myself that when I would reach the 100 reviews (or so) I would mention how outstanding and genuine you all are as followers and reviewers. I am extremely lucky to have such a respectful group of readers following my story and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kind reviews and messages. Some of you, I've known for years and many news ones were added that are as lovely. It took me ten years to reach that point in my writing life, and it was all worth it.**

* * *

 **Take good note** **: The male character "Kol" mentioned in one of the sections in this chapter is not present Kol.**

* * *

 _ ** **CHAPTER 8****_

* * *

 _ **Klaus's office – Early morning, the day after Kol's birthday…**_

It's not so much the heat of the summery sun entering the window of his office / private quarters that woke Klaus from his deep sleep, but way more the silkiness and the warmth of the woman's body that he was holding in his arms.

Granted the day had risen bright and early to wake him up, but it wasn't the only "thing" that have risen from its sleeping state into her bottom cheeks! She had the body to damn a saint… And Klaus Mikaelson wasn't one… Well, he was never mention as one in his entire life that is.

The woman's body was belonging to none other than …. Caroline Forbes!

After their first sexual connection they had both shared in the physical therapy room, she had fallen asleep exhausted by her day and events of the previous night. He had carried her body to his private quarters while bumping into George who was doing his routine night surveillance. The poor man had seen his share of what he should have not seen since she had entered the center, but Klaus was more than certain that he would keep his mouth closed and both of their backs safe.

Klaus perfectly knew that this was against the rules, both the Center's and the ones he had set in his mind to not trespass in regard of this woman, but … If this was the only time he could steal a moment of pure bless in her company to keep forever in his memory, then so be it!

Some would say that he should and could have brought her back to her own bedroom, but then again ... Some have not tasted her skin!

And now she was lying naked in his arms, her back glued to his hard as rock body. He lowered his head to grant his nose the chance to gently follow the line of her neck to smell the lavender scent of her hair… That scent alone could awake his sexual appetite to be truthful; and that is exactly what it was doing at the present moment.

He traced the line of her left arm with the tip of his fingers from the roundness of her shoulder, to the hollow of her elbow, to finally reach her delicate wrist.

She start in her sleep, a low moan of pleasure escaping her lips; while parting her legs to stretch them.

He grinned in satisfaction. This was the exact position he needed her to take to slide his hard length between her tights to touch the most private parts of her body. And what a surprise it was to him, to find the inside of her tights and her lips wet by her morning arousal. It must have been quite a dream about him she had!

He let escape a growl the moment he started the motion of slow trusts between her bottom cheeks to access her clit, only to rub it in delicious waves.

"You can't do this to a girl who is not even half-awake yet!" Caroline complained, arching her lower back to follow the motion of his trusts. "I did not even pee – this is abuse!" She complained, half-serious; snatching a loud cry from his mouth the moment she closed her thighs on his length to create more friction.

"You should complain about this unethical behavior to your therapist." He replied, teasingly; while biting into the delicious curve of her right shoulder; before raising both of his hands to cup her breasts. "Or you could participate, like you're doing now." He suggested; striking her nipples to return the favor, while hearing moans escape her parted lips.

"Where are we?" She questioned; not able to have a sense of her surroundings when the only thing she could feel was … Klaus Mikaelson!

"My office." He replied, while rubbing himself in a rapider pace.

"Klaus! That is not safe … And … OH!" She cried in ecstasy; leaning her head backwards on his chest, while feeling the slow outcome of her orgasm.

"Fuck safe, Caroline Forbes!" He replied, under his heavy breathing. "Fuck everything when I'm having the chance to hold you naked in my arms."

"Fine!" She replied, lowering her right hand between her legs to grab his perfect cock to stroke its head.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" He growled, loudly, at her erotic ministrations. "You're in dangerous territories, young lady!"

"Fuck me the right way then!" She replied, while placing its length in her soaking wet entrance.

"I'm here to please, Love!" He responded, grinning; before trusting long and hard into the tilt of her body.

* * *

 _ **The Center – Braille class, room X-023, 10:30 am, about a week later…**_

"And this last sentence is concluding today's chapter." Rhonda with a smile, the entire class for their dedication and good work.

She gathered her braille books on her desktop. A few of her students and patients slowly passing in front of her standing position to thank her for her kind help. Except for one female student who remained sited...And of that fact, Rhonda was sure, even if she was blind!

That particular female student was the most dedicated of them all…. Her name was: Caroline Forbes!

Rhonda grabbed her cane to slowly reach her student's sitting position, before pulling a chair to sit by her side.

"I finished the braille version of " **Pride and Prejudice** " from _**Jane Austen**_." Caroline informed her, proudly; a huge smile spreading from one corner of her lips to the other. "When I've started your classes, I would have never thought that I would one day be able to read a single braille book."

"You should be very proud of yourself, Caroline. And…What an interesting choice of book for you." Rhonda commented with a grin and a tilt of her head. "I wonder who those two fictional characters are reminding me of. Let me think for a minute…"

"OK, I know what you're going to say…" The blonde patient replied, while closing her study book. "I left the birthday party abruptly, and … I know that you must have all been so worried about me."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that you know the extent of how angry I am at you; young lady!" The female therapist spat; while hitting her opened right palm on the wood table. "You gave us quite a scare!"

A few days ago, Caroline had disappeared from Kol's birthday bash / party without informing a single soul of her whereabouts. Leaving the entire crowd of her friends in a worrisome state of mind.

"I'm sorry for scaring you and all the people that I love and appreciate the most at this present time in my life. I wasn't in the right frame of mind, or in any danger, Rhonda … And… And …. Klaus… I mean …. He found me and brought me back to the center." She informed her, stammering through her sentence.

"Mm… He certainly brought you back to the center alright, among other things." The female therapist responded, with a long sigh; both arms crossed over her chest.

"I… I don't know what you are implying by that." Caroline replied, with a shrug; gathering her theory braille books and notes; while redness fill both of her cheeks.

"Of course you don't know what I am implying by that… But I certainly do! He ran like Superman to your rescue. Mister Darcy saving his Elizabeth! Not that we weren't all thankful that he did; believe me we were!" Rhonda replied, with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"You're exaggerating a lot. We are far from being those characters!" Caroline replied, with a shake of her head.

"Do I look like boo-boo the clown to you? You probably think that I was born yesterday, Caroline Forbes?" She added; a hint of humor perceived in her tone of voice. "Spell the truth; or the said truth will catch you soon enough!"

Caroline let a small laugh escape her parted lips; while burying her book in her canvas bag, before responding her question with a lie: "There's really nothing to say. He brought me to the center, and we had a long talk… and…."

"That's how it's called these days: _**a long talk?**_ " The female therapist questioned, more directly.

"I see…." Caroline let a long sigh escape her parted lips. "He told you, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? He brought you to the center and you had a long talk." Rhonda replied, imitating Caroline's tone of voice. ""Is it getting serious with the two of you?"

"I don't know." The young woman replied, honestly, and with a shrug. "He's Klaus Mikaelson; the biggest enigma to the entire world. And I am no exception to the rule."

"I'll grant you that you have shaken the ground that he has been walking on for years; Caroline Forbes." Rhonda commented. "And, it will take time for his mind and heart to process that you have that power over him."

"Tell me something Rhonda; why would I - Caroline Forbes - be the one who has managed to shake the ground he – Klaus Mikaelson - has been walking on for years?" She questioned her friend, but mostly herself. "I'm not that special." She shrugged. "I'm just "me" – a young woman who is battling her demons at the moment. I don't think I could have that power over him, if you're asking me."

"Unfortunately, I'm not in liberty to share what he had confided in me over the years, Caroline." Rhonda shared with her. "But … I can assure you that he's battling his share of demons as well; and that is why you're so good to him."

"We were together that night…I know … I know we are playing with fire and …" She tried to explain to her friend; while nervously rubbing her hands together. "I guess it just …. Happened."

"Well … That's what I had figured that would happen between the two of you a long time ago." Rhonda commented, with a long sigh. "It's done! So, worrying your brain about it won't change the present or the future, would you say?"

"I know." Caroline agreed with a nod. "But; it's just hard to process that he has left me to join Jenna in Indonesia. I don't know where we stand at this point."

"You knew about Indonesia?" Rhonda questioned, dumbfounded and speechless.

"You think I'm a fool? You think I believe for a second the lie he told me about a trip to Chicago to attend a conference?" She questioned the female therapist. "Oddly, I know him better than he knows himself. I knew he had left me for good."

"Well…He left for Indonesia; but he didn't left you to join Jenna there." Rhonda grabbed both of Caroline's hands in hers. "You had a romantic moment with a man that you were attracted to; and it seems that at that moment he reciprocated your feelings, but … You need to focus on yourself now, Caroline. You need to make yourself a priority, before even embracing the thought of a relationship. And for now it means your eyes surgery."

"I know; but…" The young woman agreed with a sniffling sound. "I'm just so scared; Rhonda. What … What if the surgery doesn't work? What if I remain blind? What if I never heard of him again?"

"The scariness of the surgery mix with your fear to loose Klaus are normal reactions that you're having." Rhonda replied, with much compassion perceived in her voice. "And if you do remain blind; is that so bad? Weren't you the one who just finished the braille version of Pride and Prejudice?" She questioned, with a squeeze of her hands.

"Yes." Caroline agreed; brushing a single tear that was rolling down her face and neck. "You're right. Thank you, Rhonda."

"You're very welcome, Miss Caroline Forbes." She replied, with a smile perceived in her sentence.

* * *

 _ **Santa Rosa Hospital – The day after the eyes surgery, on a Monday, 9:30 am …**_

"Are you ready Caroline?" The head nurse questioned the young woman; while unblocking the safety on the wheelchair, to push the patient out of her one day and night surgery bedroom.

"No… No, I'm not!" Caroline shook her head, nervously; while twisting her upper body to grab Cheryl's right hand that was placed on one of the handles.

"Now, now, calm down…. Are you an impostor and not Caroline Forbes?" The head nurse questioned, before pulling a nearby guest chair to sit beside the female patient wheelchair.

"Why would you ask me that?" The young woman asked, raising her right hand to touch the bandage on her head.

"Please, remove your hand to keep your bandage sanitary." Cheryl scolded her, gently; while pushing her hand away. "I'm saying that you must be an impostor because the real Caroline Forbes is one of the strongest women I have ever met in my entire life in this hospital. And the Caroline Forbes that I know wouldn't back away in front of her destiny. She would face it up-front with her chin rose in the air … Brave, and full of strength!"

"I'm scared, Cheryl." Caroline admitted, with a sobbing sound. "I'm not brave, nor full of strength."

"Oh sweet girl… Aren't we all at some point in our life?" The head nurse replied, pushing a few strands aside from the young woman forehead. "And yet you'll find the courage to live through the result of this surgery." She added. "You'll find a way to go on even if the prognostic is that you'll remain blind."

"You're right." Caroline nodded, sniffling loudly.

"I know. I'm always right." Cheryl pulled a Kleenex from one of the pockets of her nurse uniform. "You perfectly know that you're forbidden to cry after your eyes surgery. So blow your nose and let's go find out what your future is holding for you… because, whatever it is, Caroline Forbes, it'll be amazing!"

* * *

 _ **The law firm – 09:50 am…**_

Elijah grabbed the key chain from the small black velvety box that had been delivered inside a bubble envelop to his office. His lips rose into a large grin, while he turned the key in his right hand to take a closer look at it.

He dropped it back inside the box before grabbing the card to reread the sender's message:

 **Elijah;**

 **I thought that perhaps you could need this key for the times you'll stay in my house.**

 **Katherine**

He reached for his cellphone that had been dropped on the right side of his desktop, before starting to type a brief text message:

 **EM** I've received a _**special**_ parcel today… Do you care to comment, Dr. Pierce?

He lowered his device down, a large grin spreading on his full lips; before grabbing a client file that Louisa had left on his desktop for him to take a look at it and sign a few forms. It was early in the morning, and usually Katherine was either in consultations or in O.R. Oddly enough, it only took a few minutes for his cellphone to hit its ring tone.

He dropped his pen, before urgently grabbing the device to read her response.

 **KP** Elijah, please don't do this now….

 **EM** You're busy?

 **KP** No… I just finish a consultation with a patient. I mean … Please don't mention the parcel.

 **EM** Why? I can't thank my _**girlfriend**_ for the unexpected gift she send me?

 **KP** Girlfriend in italic and bold?

 **EM** It needed more panache ;) What would you prefer: Significant other? Better half? Partner? Companion? Steady?

 **KP** ELIJAH!

 **EM** Yes Katherine? ;)

He typed the wink-sign, leaning his head backwards before letting a frank laugh escape his throat and parted lips.

 **KP** It's not funny!Can I call you? Are you busy?

 **EM** You have my undivided attention at the moment, baby.

After a single ring of his cellphone, he placed it near his right ear; a large grin still blessing each corners of his full lips.

"Hi." He heard Katherine's shaky voice greet him.

"Hi." He responded. "I can give the key back to you if it makes you uncomfortable; it's not a problem."

"I … I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me to send it to you. I just …" She stammered, nervously, through her sentence; before catching her breath.

"Don't freak over nothing. It's not a big deal, Katherine. You changed your mind, and… I'll give the key back to you the moment I'll see you." Elijah replied, comforting.

"No… It's … I mean, it's not that, Elijah." She tried to articulate her thoughts. "I should have waited and give the key to you in person, but…"

"But?" Elijah questioned, with an arch eyebrow; before grabbing the key by its chain.

"I was afraid that you would think that I'm crazy, and … that you would hand it back to me." She finally confessed to him.

"For what crazy reasons would I do that?" He replied, dumbfounded, and with a shake of his head. "Katherine. You send me the double of your house key; by doing so you're granting me your trust. The pressure is on "me" not you!"

"I don't … I don't know how all of this works? I'm a grownup ass surgeon woman who doesn't know how to be with a man!" She baffled; nervously.

"Well, not any man would you say?" Elijah teased, with a chuckle.

"It's not funny, Elijah!" Katherine scolded him. "You make me nervous. You're like a tornado who entered my life and shook the foundation I've build underneath my feet."

"And that is a bad thing?" He questioned, with a smile.

"Yes! No …. I don't know." She sighed, loudly. "Because I also feel safe with you, and protected… and…."

"And?" Elijah questioned, swallowing a lump in his throat.

If only Katherine would realize the power she had over his heart?

"And … You make me feel like a woman." She added, shyly.

"Does it feel good?" He questioned; holding his breath.

"Yes." She responded, unwavering. "But, it scares me too."

"I won't rush you into anything you're not ready for, baby." Elijah reassured her.

"I know." She agreed. "Elijah?"

"Yes baby?" He responded.

"I just…. I just feel alone when you're not lying next to me in my bed." She confessed, breathless.

"I feel alone without you too; Katherine." He responded, in a whisper. "So that means I can keep the key, Doctor Pierce?" He teased, softly.

"You're incorrigible you know that?" She replied, with a small laughter escaping her lips. "You can keep the key." She added, with a smile. "I need to go. Talk later?"

"Yes! And you'll see me in a couple of days. After all, I have a new key to try." He teased her.

"I'm heading to see Caroline." She informed him; while holding her breath.

"You're removing the bandages?" He questioned.

"Well; technically it won't be me, but … I'll be there to support the outcome, yes." She responded to his question.

"Give Caroline my love – I'll think of her, all morning." Elijah told her. "And I know in my heart that everything will be fine."

* * *

 _ **Back at the Santa Rosa Hospital…**_

"Yes, it's me." Cheryl whispered into her cellphone, while pacing back and forth in front of the exam room.

"Did they remove the bandages?" Louisa questioned to the head nurse.

She had planned the conference call between her, Cheryl and Rhonda; not being able to remain calm and relax at work.

"I couldn't say, I dropped her inside the room. Her specialty physician and Doctor Pierce are inside with her now." She informed.

"Thank our Lord! It's such a relief that Doctor Pierce is with her." Rhonda expressed her thoughts openly.

"Let's hope for the best and pray to give her strength if " _ **ever**_ " the best is not in the cards for her today." Cheryl commented.

"Amen to that, sister!" Rhonda replied from the other line.

"What are they saying?" Kol questioned himself, while standing beside the blind woman.

Rhonda placed her right hand over the headset before responding to the orderly: "Caroline is still in the exam room. They will remove the bandages soon."

"Who are you talking to?" Elijah questioned, while dropping a file on the reception counter of his law firm.

"Me? No one, Mister Mikaelson." Louisa lied through her teeth, while blushing and swallowing a lump in her throat; before promptly placing her left hand over the handset.

"Did Caroline surgery worked?" He asked, some more; with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"There isn't anything I can hide from you, is there?" Louisa rolled her eyes.

"You know better than asking me that question, Louisa." He grinned. "Like I wouldn't have guessed that you would be in a conference call with both Cheryl and Rhonda."

"We don't know yet; she is in the exam room." She informed him. "And yes, I did, and I'm not ashamed of it. Cheryl is keeping us updated by phone."

"Katherine is with her." Elijah replied. "I'm sure Caroline will find her presence by her side comforting."

"Yes; and it's a good thing that she was able to be present." Louisa agreed with a nod.

"What did we miss?" Bonnie shouted, while running from the opposite side (with Eric close on her trail) of the hospital corridor to reach Cheryl's standing position.

"Lower your tone of voice, nurse Bennett!" Cheryl reminded her. "There are patients here. Some are sleeping."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Bonnie replied, out of breaths; while holding her pace to bend her upper body to place her hands on her knees. "I wasn't able to free myself for a break before now; and I wasn't sure I could make it."

"I'm too old to run that fast!" Eric commented; while placing himself beside both women.

"Do you know that it is forbidden to run in the corridors of this hospital, young man?" Cheryl scolded him, openly.

"Any news?" He asked, discarding Cheryl's warning.

"No, not yet." Bonnie shook her head.

* * *

"Miss Forbes, I will slowly remove your head bandage now." The male specialist informed her, while unrolling the said bandage around her head.

"Doctor Pierce?" Caroline called the female surgeon, with tremors perceived in her voice.

"I'm here, Caroline. And call me Katherine." She responded, while grabbing her left hand to give it a good squeeze. "I'm right beside you."

"The bandage has been removed." He continued to inform the female patient. "Now, I'll slowly pull away the two round ones on top of your eyelids. It will probably pull on your skin a little bit." He informed some more. "Are you with me Caroline?"

"Yes." She replied; while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"OK. You'll slowly try to open your eyelids without forcing or rushing anything." He suggested. "Go at your own pace."

She'll nod before listening to his advice, slowly opening her eyelids.

"What do you see?" He questioned.

"It's …" She stared; her heart pounding rapidly inside her chest.

"Take your time, Caroline." Katherine suggested, in a comforting voice.

"I … I see light!" She suddenly exclaimed. "A bright white light."

The male specialist turned his head toward Katherine to address her a smile.

"What else … Don't rush it?" He encouraged her.

"White… I see the color white … Are you wearing a white lab coat?" She questioned, nervously; while a nervous laugh escaped her parted lips.

"I believe I am!" He confirmed, with a nod.

"It's still blurry but I can see your glasses… Oh my God! You're wearing glasses!" She exclaimed, raising her hands to place it in front of her lips to silence her cries.

"She can see!" Katherine confirmed, with both a sobbing and laughter sounds of her own.

"I believe she can, yes." He confirmed, with a huge smile.

"Katherine?" Caroline finally call the brunette's name, turning her head to take a glance at her. "I can see you … God, you're so gorgeous! How did my boss get so lucky?"

"Well…" Katherine laughed. "That's a good question. I'm so happy for you, Caroline. So happy!" She expressed herself, truthfully; while grabbing both hands of the female patient.

"You want to tell her about the results of her medical tests?" The male specialist asked Katherine; while handing the file to the brunette. "Or would you prefer if I do it?"

"No, no … I'll do it." Katherine shook her head, while taking Caroline's file in her hands.

"Congratulations Caroline. I wish you a healthy new life with a bright clear vision in front of you." He wished her well, with a nod addressed to Katherine; before leaving the exam room.

"What is wrong with my medical file, Katherine?" Caroline questioned, anxiously; and while nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Well… Let me just take a look at it one more time." The brunette suggested, with a shy smile; before opening the file.

* * *

"Doctor!" Cheryl greeted the male physician with a nod, the minute he stepped out of the exam room. "A minute of your time?"

"Quite a welcoming committee!" He commented, with a wink.

"We are friends with the female patient you were examining and we were wondering if …" Bonnie tried to articulate.

"Caroline Forbes has regained her sight." He confirmed with a smile. "She'll need a few weeks to regain the clarity of her vision but she is on the right track."

"Oh my God!" Eric exclaimed, before grabbing Bonnie into a hug with a few swirls.

"That is a wonderful news, thank you!" The head nurse replied, with a smile and a few tears in her eyes; before raising her cellphone near her right ear. "I'm not sure if you heard?" She questioned both women on the other lines. "Caroline has regained her sight!"

"Oh we surely did, Cheryl!" Louisa exclaimed with a sniffling sound; before raising her sight to her boss to inform him: "Caroline is able to see!"

"I never doubted the outcome for a second." Elijah replied, with a grin and a wink.

"It is such a wonderful news." Rhonda expressed herself, joyfully.

"What? Was Caroline able to see?" Kol questioned, impatiently.

"Yes, she regained her sight!" The blind female therapist confirmed to him.

"Yes! Yes!" He exclaimed, happily; throwing his closed fists in the air.

* * *

"Katherine, if they found something alarming, I need to know." Caroline urged the brunette. "I know they made me pass a few tests. What was discovered about my health in those tests?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to look at your medical chart one more time to be absolutely sure of the results." Katherine closed the files, before grabbing both of the patient's hands.

"I'm really sick; aren't I?" She could only guess; while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"No, no … You're in perfect good health, Caroline. I can reassure you of that medical fact right here – right now." Katherine shook her head, before addressing a smile to her. "But …After the blood test we took before your surgery, we were able to discover a medical fact about you that wasn't there before. Granted it is at the very early stage."

"Please, tell me!" Caroline begged of her; worryingly.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Center…**_

Rhonda entered an empty class room before closing the door behind her back. Getting rid of Kol had been quite a challenge, but luckily for her he was called to a patient room.

"Is there someone here?" She questioned, openly; only to be answered by the silence of the room. "Well, that is exactly what I wanted. Now… Don't make me wait hours for that phone call; Klaus Mikaelson!" She scolded the mentioned one (at a distance), while pulling a chair to take a sitting position; her cane placed on the edge of the desktop.

Five minutes later a strident sound from her blind cellphone, informed her of an incoming call.

She grabbed the device, before greeting the male therapist: "For someone who doesn't seem to care about Caroline Forbes; you are certainly right on time!" She scolded him, from the get-go; before finally greeting him: "Good day, Klaus; how are you? How's Indonesia?"

"My day wouldn't be complete without a good slap in the face from my favorite braille therapist!" He teased, with a chuckle sound. "It is night time in here, but I'll wish you a good day nonetheless, Rhonda." He added, teasingly. "As for not caring for her; it's actually the opposite." He commented, in a more serious deep tone. "I care deeply."

"Except, the way you are showing this _**deep affection**_ of yours is leaving her cold and bothered, if you're asking me." Rhonda replied, dryly.

"She needs to focus on herself and not me." He replied, unwavering. "Tell me about the medical procedure that took place this morning… Please, Rhonda?"

"I suppose I could tell you…." She replied, with long sigh. "It worked. After yesterday surgery Caroline regained her sight." She informed him, with a more up-lifting tone.

Klaus closed his eyes, tears filling his eyelids and a shy smile spreading on his full lips.

"Klaus… Are you still there?" Rhonda questioned, worryingly.

"Yes, I'm here; Rhonda." He confirmed to her; taking deep breaths inside his lungs. "I'm just … extremely relieved for her."

"Well … I know more than anyone that you wished Caroline the very best; which meant regaining her sight." She confessed, truthfully. "And do you know why I know that?" She questioned the universe more than him.

"Rhonda, please don't start!" Klaus warned her female friend.

"I know that because you fell in love with that young woman – you fool!" She continued her quest toward the truth and nothing but!

"There is no way for me to make you stop at this point, is there?" He realized, with a sigh. "Except hanging up on you; which will make you very mad. That much I know."

"It would be extremely impolite!" She agreed. "You have fell so hard for that young woman that you are shitting in your pants about that single fact!"

"I can assure you that my underwear are clean at the moment." He replied, teasingly.

"So…You took the first plane available to escape the truth about your feelings for her. Wishing that she would regain her sight and would leave the Center before your return – granting the both of you enough time to put your indiscretion in the past." She scolded him, openly. "You know what that attitude says about you, Klaus?" She questioned.

"I'm sure you will tell me in the five next seconds." He responded, with a cough.

"It says that you are a coward!" Rhonda spat, angrily

"Yes ma'am… It does." He agreed, after a minute of silence from both parties.

"Well…at least you are man enough to admit it." She commented, with a sigh.

"In the past years, I have carried too much on my shoulders, Rhonda; I don't want to burden her with more problems." He tried to explain his side of things.

"What if it is her choice to be burden by it all?" She questioned.

"You know the story, Rhonda… It's a complicated one." He added.

"In which, you've never told the truth to your brother!" She commented, with a higher tone.

"Because the truth would hurt too many people that I love." He replied. "Furthermore, I don't think she had ever figured out my own handicap."

"For God sake, Klaus; you're giving Caroline too little credit!" Rhonda came to the single conclusion. "That girl is a strong young woman who passed through quite an ordeal. I believe she could handle your ass and your past, any damn day of the week if you're asking me!"

"But I don't want her to handle it, Rhonda!" He replied, dryly. "I want her to rebuild her life and find a new path that will lead her to happiness… And I am not _**it**_!" He added. "So… I'm thankful that you kept me posted on her surgery, but I would grandly appreciate if you could butt out of my private life right now."

An angel filled the awkward silence for a minute or two before Rhonda could reply: "Very well. Take care, Klaus." She wished, while hanging up on him; before furiously throwing the device on the desktop. "You're a fool, Mikaelson; if you're not able to see that happiness is calling your name too!"

* * *

 _ **The law firm – Wednesday; 2:15 pm…**_

"Louisa, shut down your computer; take your handbag and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. We are closing early today." Elijah Mikaelson informed his receptionist; while making a stop at her station to pull his tie from his Armani shirt.

"On a Wednesday, Mister Mikaelson?" Louisa rose an eyebrow.

"You have something against a Wednesday afternoon off; Louisa?" Elijah questioned, with a shrug. "Perhaps you prefer extra-long hours instead?"

"As you wish." She replied, with a grin; before proceeding to close her Windows session.

"Good rest of the day." He wished her, before pushing the call button of the elevator; his vest nonchalantly placed on his right shoulder.

"I'm sure this early closing has nothing to do with the phone call that you'd received earlier from the orphanage." She eyed him from the corner of her eyes.

Elijah let a loud sigh escape his parted lips, while rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

This woman was Houdini in disguise!

"How do you know that it was the orphanage?" He questioned, against his better judgement; while perfectly knowing that she had put her nose where it doesn't belong!

"Well… I can't be impolite on the phone, can I? I need to question the caller, don't I? After all I'm a receptionist." Louisa responded, teasingly. "I've heard Winfred is very excited to pass some quality time with you and … Doctor Pierce of course." She added, snoopier than ever. "This said; I'm just wondering if Doctor Pierce knew about that particular visit?"

"My hands are hitching to reach you neck at the moment, Louisa!" Elijah responded, while slowly turning on himself to face her.

"She doesn't know; doesn't she?" She questioned, with a smile.

"I thought I would surprise her." He responded, shyly.

"Oh my…. she'll be surprised alright!" She commented, with big eyes. "Well; I wish you well, Mister Mikaelson."

"That's all?" He asked some more, dumbfounded. "You're dropping the subject?"

"You're a stubborn man with a kind heart that has no idea how to plan the events of his life in an orderly manner. Still … You manage to succeed all the times, nonetheless." Louisa commented some more, with a shrug.

"I have no idea what you mean by all that?" Elijah responded, with a loud sigh; before swirling around when the elevator's door opened.

"Give my regards to the young Wilfred and Doctor Pierce and buckle up, Mister Mikaelson!" Louisa added, with a grin.

* * *

 _ **Katherine's home, about an hour later …**_

"Wow! The house is huge. Doctor Piece is rich isn't she?" Wilfred asked Elijah; in a very open manner.

"Well….I believe that she gets a good salary for the wonderful work she does at the hospital." Elijah replied, with a discreet chuckle.

The young boy was energetic and up-front in all subjects – which relieved Elijah's troubled mind in regard of his mental welfare. A long period of times in an orphanage could have seriously messed up a young lard, but Wilfred was anything but.

"And Oscar likes me!" Wilfred commented, enthusiastically; while caressing the cat's head.

"It seems the hairball has you in high regards already." Elijah replied, with a smile; from his sitting position at the right edge of the sofa, arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't seem to mind my prosthetic leg; Mister Mikaelson." Wildred noticed, with a shrug.

"True. I don't mind it at all." Elijah responded, truthfully. "Some people do?"

"Sometimes. I see them looking at me with a strange look on their faces. They are taking pity on me." The young man added. "Do you know that Dr. Piece has a leg like mine?"

"I do. It's pretty awesome don't you think?" Elijah questioned him.

"Yeah. It's like we understand each other." Wilfred agreed with a nod. "It's like we are the same, you know?"

"I know, buddy." Elijah ruffled his curly hair in a friendly way. "You want to go play in the garden? I think I heard her car and I want to tell her that you're here."

"OK!" Wilfred agreed, with a large smile; before sprinting outside.

* * *

Katherine Pierce climbed the few stairs leading to the front of her home, before reaching for her set of keys in her leather tote. She opened the front door, threw her keys and handbag on the console table, and closed the door behind her back.

Finally, she was able to come home early! She had arrived at the hospital very early this morning (when the sun wasn't even up) and now it was time for her to relax and enjoy a time off.

Though, if she was frank with herself, every time she had entered her home the past two days she had hoped that he would be waiting for her … exactly like now?

"Elijah?" She exclaimed, with a start.

"Are you surprised? I used my special key." He replied, raising the said key charm in his right hand; a huge grin spreading on his full lips.

"And I can't even be mad at you because it's me who gave it to you." She replied, with a shy smile; taking a few steps to reach his standing position, while nervously rubbing her hands together.

"You could instead …" He whispered; sliding both of his hands on each side of her waist to gently pull her in full contact with his chest. "…Say: _**Hi Elijah**_ … and kiss me; perhaps?" He suggested, mouthing the words at a near inch of her parted lips.

"Hi Elijah…" She repeated his say in a low murmur, with the beats of her heart rising dangerously fast inside her chest; before gently brushing her lips on his hard ones.

The power that man had over her was a temptation that she certainly couldn't resist anymore!

"You're driving me wild woman… Do you know that?" He commented, softly nibbling on her bottom lip; while both of his hands caressed the soft curbs of her bottom.

"You're … You're driving me wild… too!" She panted, out of breath; her hands fisting his polo shirt.

"Happy to hear that admission from those pretty lips of yours." He replied, before crashing his lips on hers; under Katherine's cry of surprise.

He held her close for a few seconds, before allowing the kiss to deepen while his tongue invaded her mouth, and his hands started to move all over her body.

"No bra, Doctor Piece?" He teased, cupping her breasts underneath the fabric of her light sweater; his lips tracing a line of fire from her neck, to her jaw, before biting into her earlobe.

"I … I was too tired to care." She stammered through her heavy breathing; her fingers fisting his thick dark hair.

"I like it when you don't care, woman." He commented; his thumbs striking her erected nipples.

"Elijah!" She cried out his name, eyes closed, and with her head bending backward to grant him a better access to her neck.

"I thought you would have told her by now?" They started, hearing the young boy' voice; before rapidly pushing themselves at arms' length – confused and out of breath.

"Wilfred?" Katherine exclaimed, in shock. "What … What are you doing in my home? Is … Did something happened at the orphanage?" She questioned some more, while frantically replacing her clothes and hair.

"Nah! Everything is good there; Doctor Pierce." Wilfred answered, with a shrug. "Mister Mikaelson brought me here to surprise you. Are you surprised?"

"Call me Katherine. I … Well, how … How do you know Mister Mikaelson?" She questioned; narrowing her sight on the mentioned one, who kept quiet and immobile.

"He came to see me at the orphanage several times already. He's cool, I like him!" Wilfred commented, with a smile.

"I wasn't aware you two knew each other." She replied, under clenched teeth.

"Katherine … Please, let me explain." Elijah pleaded, with a raise hand.

"Wilfred, could you ….could you give Mr. Mikaelson and I a few minutes to discuss grownup things?" She asked, toneless; while trying to the best of her capacity to hold her rage at bay.

"You're calling him Mr. Mikaelson? Weren't you just kissing him a minute ago?" The young boy questioned, with a tilt of his head and opened bright brown eyes.

"Wilfred, please? She insisted, closed fists pleased on each side of her tensed body.

"OK; I'll go play while you two grownups will obviously fight." He shrugged; mostly indifferent. "By the way, you have a nice garden, Doctor Piece … I mean Katherine… I'll play with the soccer ball Mister Mikaelson gave me, in the meantime."

Katherine kept her sight locked on the young boy's back until he vanished behind the patio door of her kitchen.

"How dare you invade my private life?" She snapped; turning on herself to point a finger at him.

"Katherine…Could you grant me one minute to explain, please?" Elijah begged her to do, while joining both of his hands.

"I would have never thought of you as a stalker; Elijah!" She lashed out, angrily; while wrapping her arms around her shaken body.

"I would never stalk you, for God sake!" Elijah exclaimed, with a roll of his eyes. "I know that I should have talked to you about this before acting on an impulsion but …"

"But what?" She questioned, in a higher tone of voice. "One day you decided that you would put your head into my private life and run it like it pleases you?"

"You were distant and unavailable… I thought …. I thought you were seeing someone else, and then Louisa told me she had seen you with Wilfred at the hospital and …I put two and two together." Elijah stammered through his explanation; while nervously passing a hand through his tangled hair.

"And you decided to call the orphanage and take things into your own hands; like you always do, just because you're Elijah Mikaelson!" She pointed out, slyly.

"I thought with my legal expertise that I could grant you the chance to pass some quality times with him." Elijah tried to explain. "You can't adopt a child in this state if you're not married; Katherine."

"I'm so mad at you right now; the only reason I am holding it inside is because Wilfred is playing in my background." She told him; under clenched teeth; before rushing inside the living room to flop some cushions on the sofa.

"Fine, be mad at me then!" He busted, waving his arms and hands; while starting to pace back on forth on the length of the living room. "Just know that he was very excited to see you and come to your home."

"It wasn't your place, Elijah!" Katherine lashed out, some more; while furiously throwing one of the pillows on the sofa. "He was my secret garden… Something that I wished for with all my heart!" She started explaining; tears filling her eyes.

Elijah swallowed his pride and a lump in his throat, before holding his pace, lowering his sight; hands placed on each side of his waist.

"I…. I wanted to help you, to get you the best chance to adopt him, Katherine." Elijah tried to explain; repentant.

"Well… You blew it!" She responded; biting her bottom lip to forbid herself to cry.

"Katherine please!" He advanced of a few steps toward her; raising his right hand in a peace offering.

"I think you better leave now, Elijah." She asked of him; with her chin rose.

"Why can't you comprehend that I want you to be happy?" He questioned her. "And if adopting Wilfred will make you happy; I would do anything in my power to make your wish happen."

"As you already know I can't adopt him all by myself." She responded; while holding her sobbing.

"Let say that in the near future you would get married, then you could adopt him; Katherine." He suggested; locking his sight with hers. Would she comprehend what he was truly implying?

"Wow…What a great idea! I should get on-line, on a dating site, just to see who would want to marry a woman with a prosthetic leg, while getting in bonus a black American kid who also sports a prosthetic leg." She spat, angrily, to his face.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before he could articulate a response.

"I guess if you think so little of yourself and Wilfred, and even less of me there's really nothing to add; is there?" Elijah responded, hoarsely.

He slowly pulled the key chain from the front pocket of his jeans to lower it on the coffee table; before taking one extra step to reach her standing position in a close proximity.

"I can't do this anymore." He shook his head. "I hope one day you'll be able to truly realize that you are worth of being loved, Katherine." Elijah wished for her; grabbing the back of her neck to bless her forehead of a kiss, before leaving her house with long strides carrying his tall silhouette to the front door.

"Doctor Pierce… Doctor Pierce!" She finally got back to reality; rapidly brushing the tears off her face.

"Yes, Wilfred?" She turned on herself; before kneeling at his height.

"Are you crying?" He questioned, upset.

"No, no … Of course not!" She lied, shaking her head; while trying to put a smile on her face. "It's seasonal allergies; you know?"

"Did Mister Mikaelson left?" He asked, some more; while eying the front door.

"Yes, he did." She replied, with a lump forming in her throat.

"But why did he leave? We were supposed to be together for the entire afternoon!" He asked and protested at the same time.

"He's a busy man." She managed to reply with a smile. "Now, I'm still here and we'll do tone of fun stuff and have a great time together this afternoon, ok?"

"OK!" Wilfred agreed, more enthusiastically.

* * *

 _ **The law firm, ten days later…**_

"Yes, I can give you an appointment at 2:30 pm on the twelve? Would this be convenient for you, Mister Goodrich?" Louis inquired, politely; with a smile perceived in her voice. "Perfect! We will see you then!" She concluded, before ending the conversation while lowering the headset; only to notice the tall brunette standing in front of her desk counter. "Doctor Pierce? I did not see you standing there." She exclaimed, in surprise; before promptly rising on her feet.

"I … I didn't want to disturb you in your tasks in the middle of your workday." Katherine replied, shakily; while nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Nonsense!" Louisa replied, while taking a few steps to reach her standing position; before grabbing both of her guest' hands. "I knew that at one point, in your own time, you would present yourself at the firm to see him."

"I … I'm so sorry …. I just realized that what I'm doing right now is a really, really bad idea!" Katherine shook her head; gently removing her hands from Louisa's firm grip.

"Mister Mikaelson is not at the office; he's actually at the courthouse." Louisa informed her. "So, take a good breath; because there is no need for you to get nervous about things, Doctor Pierce" She added, before gently wrapping an arm around the tall brunette shoulders. "Would you care to share a cup of tea with me? It's actually the right time for me to take a break."

"I … I should probably go back to the hospital." Katherine tried to escape Louisa's manipulation, but without having such luck.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine without you for the time being or you wouldn't even be here." Louisa shushed her; while gently pushing the young woman inside the small room serving as a kitchen.

* * *

"Thanks! I mean for the invitation for tea and the scones." Katherine (who sat at a small table) thanked the receptionist with a shy smile; while lowering her cup in the small porcelain plate. "So … He's at the courthouse then?"

"For the entire day, yes." Louisa responded with a nod. "And you're more than welcome for the tea and the scones, Doctor Pierce. It's nice to have someone to share my break with." She confided with a smile of her own; before adding: "Mister Mikaelson is quite miserable since you have decided to break things up." She shared, eying the brunette reaction.

"I did not _**break things up**_ … I mean… He…" She stammered, nervously. "I wasn't the one who broke things up." She explained. "He simply said to me that he couldn't handle my insecurities anymore; and frankly, I can't blame him."

"He had the best intention with Wilfred; certainly you had realized that by now?" Louisa shared her thoughts; while squeezing Katherine's joined hands.

The tall brunette nodded, before raising her head to stare into the eyes of the short hair blonde woman: "He's … I mean; I've never met someone like him, Louisa; and …" She closed her eyes for a second, before inhaling air inside her lungs. "For the most parts; I didn't knew how to handle things … because he's …"

"Stubborn? Larger than life? Demanding? Controlling? I would add "sexy" … but please, don't ever told him I've commented this way about his look, because I wouldn't hear the end of it." Louisa begged the young woman with chuckle.

"Your secret is safe with me." Katherine replied, with a laugh of her own. "And you're right … He's all of those things."

"Sweetheart…" The receptionist added, in a more serious tone; before gabbing both of her hands. "Your prosthetic leg doesn't change the way he feels about you."

"I realized that … I mean; I came to that conclusion the past few weeks after many sleepless nights." Katherine shared her feelings. "I just don't know how to say to him that I'm sorry; you know? Maybe he forgot about me … Maybe, he has realized that he's happier without me by his side?"

"Well; if I take into consideration the dark circles underneath his eyes I would say that he has shared the same sleepless nights that you have experienced, my dear." Louisa winked; teasingly. "So I don't think you have left his mind and heart for a single second."

"His heart… Really?" Katherine questioned, while swallowing a lump in her throat.

"My dear Doctor Pierce… Certainly you most know by now?" Louisa questioned, with a kind smile.

"I … No … I …" The brunette stammered, once more.

"Well…let me phrase it in a way that you will understand; because I doubt he has told you in so many words that…. _**He's in love with you**_." Louisa confirmed. "Sure, I will grant you that he wasn't a monk for the most part of his life. He had a short relationships with a few women; but none have held his heart in the palms of their hands like you do." She explained, furthermore. "He's different with you. He's kinder, gentler… He wear his stubborn heart on his sleeve because of you." She added, to make her realize the truth. "You're the one; Doctor Pierce… And the sooner you will put your insecurities on the side and start enjoying this rare love, the sooner you will both be happier."

"He…. He loves me?" Katherine realized, questions entering her soul and doubts her mind, at the same time tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Very much so, my dear." Louisa nodded, with smile. "Now, dry your tears because this shouldn't be a sad moment."

"But …. I … I don't know what to do now; Louisa?" Katherine got nervous; biting into her bottom lip. "I mean … I need to tell him that I'm sorry about Wilfred and everything."

"Well, you should go to him and tell him how you feel about him; don't you think so?" Louisa suggested, with a grin and an arched eyebrow. "And then, you should finally realize that you're this close to have all that your heart truly desire."

"I …" The brunette let the single sound escape her mouth; a shy smile spreading over her tears. "I love him too."

"My dear; I've know that fact for quite a time now." Louisa replied, with a wink.

"Will you help me?" Katherine begged of her. "I mean … I don't know how to reach him?"

"Oh… I don't think you need much help from me; Doctor Pierce." She commented. "But, I could certainly push you in the right direction."

"Call me Katherine; Louisa." She asked the receptionist.

"Katherine it is then." Louisa replied; before letting a small laugh escape her parted lips. "I'm telling you those Mikaelson men are quite a full hand to handle, would you say?" She commented. "But, I also believe that both you and Caroline are their perfect individual match."

"You… You know about Caroline?" Katherine questioned, mouth opened. "I mean … Just forget what I just said, it wasn't my place to even slightly mention her private matters. Some medical information are not meant to be shared with others. No disregard to you, Louisa. "

"None taking, my dear" Louisa replied, with a smile. "I just hope it's not her health?"

"No, no …. She's in perfect health." The brunette replied, with a shy smile.

* * *

 _ **Two days after Katherine's visit – in the morning hours …**_

"Welcome to the Mikaelson law firm. I'll be with you in a second." Louisa greeted the person who had just stepped out of the elevator, while finishing her task at hands.

She finally rose her welcoming face to the visitor before losing her smile and spirit all at once.

"Mister Lockwood?" She called Tyler's name; toneless. "What is bringing you here? Did you forget one of your personal belongings when you left the firm?"

"Louisa. Always a pleasure." He greeted the receptionist with a sadistic smile raising both corners of his lips. "I would like to see Elijah if he's available, or course?" He asked, unwavering; burying both of his hands in the front pockets of his impeccable pair of trousers.

"I don't think Mister Mikaelson is available for you this morning." She replied, in a drier tone of voice and a rose chin.

"But …" Tyler responded, sliding one of his fingers over the length of her reception counter. "It is still one of your tasks to inform him of my presence. Isn't it, Louisa?"

"I suppose it is; Mister Lockwood." Louisa replied, a long sigh escaping her throat.

She grabbed the headset of her reception phone before pushing her boss's office button.

"Yes, Louisa?" Elijah responded, rapidly.

"Mister Mikaelson. Do you have time for an unexpected visitor?" She questioned in one single breath.

Silence filled the other side of the line before she could hear: "By the tone of your voice I would guess that it's Lockwood; isn't it?"

"Yes, Mister Mikaelson." She replied; while narrowing her sight on the unwanted guest.

"Take an early lunch. I want you out of this office." He ordered her to do.

"I will not do such a thing, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, unwavering.

"Are you arguing a direct order from me, Louisa?" He questioned, with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm saving you from yourself –that would be more accurate. I don't wish to call the police at my return from lunch." She replied in a lower tone; before hanging up on him. "Mister Mikaelson is waiting for you in his office." She informed Tyler, in the same toneless tone.

"Thank you, Louisa. It's always a pleasure to see you." He thanked her with a nod and a grin.

"Well, between the two of us, Mister Lockwood, there is at least one person who feels that way." Louisa replied, perniciously.

Tyler nodded, one last time; while losing his countenance and smile; before heading toward the corridor that shall lead him to Elijah's professional quarter.

* * *

"What do you want Lockwood? Make it quick!" Elijah informed him, dryly (his nose kept in a file); while his nemesis entered his office. "I have a busy day in front of me and don't have time to grant to a low-life jerk such as yourself."

"Wow! You changed the Persian rug in your office? And you're sporting a beard? I'm very impressed, Elijah!" Tyler commented, mockingly; while lowering his back on the edge of the conference table, arms crossed over his bulged chest.

"You came here to discuss my taste in decoration and my facial hair?" Elijah questioned; while raising his sight at his ex-associate, before throwing his golden pen on his desktop.

"Elijah Mikaelson – Always in top of his game!" Tyler commented, perniciously, and with a large grin.

"Tyler Lockwood – Always a sexual predator - I've heard?" Elijah commented, himself; with a large grin.

"You want to repeat that, Mikaelson?" The unwanted guest asked with a rose chin, a narrowed sight and a drier tone.

"Stay away from Caroline Forbes or we won't keep having these kind of polite exchanges in the future." Elijah threaten, openly.

"Caroline Forbes? The legal assistant we used to share? Oh! She's old news to me!" Tyler informed his adversary, with a smile. "I was being polite when I visited her. Poor thing! What man would want a handicap, blind girl by his side?" He lied through this teeth, hurtful. "Let just say I have bigger fish to fry at the moment."

"Meaning?" Elijah questioned, with a sigh of annoyance.

"This is my new business card." Tyler took a few steps to reach his ex-associate sitting position; only to drop the said card on his desktop.

"You're a cockroach Lockwood – a vermin of a man; but … you are also a good lawyer; so … What do you want from me? A congratulation basket and a card?" Elijah questioned, while lowering his back on his leather desk chair.

"You would send me a congratulation basket; really?" Tyler mocked openly; his right palm placed over his heart. "I'm touched, really."

"You have 30 seconds to inform me of the reason of your presence in my office before I call the police." Elijah warned him.

"Don't worry, Elijah; it's not a social call from my part – it's more of a professional one." Tyler informed him. "I believe it is good form for two lawyers to meet before their court date."

"What the hell are you talking about; Lockwood?" Elijah questioned and spat, before raising on both of his legs.

"Oh? I see. I figured that you weren't aware of the present situation." He added, perniciously.

"Do I have to pull it out of your mouth?" Elijah questioned, between clenched teeth.

"No need to get so nasty, dear friend." He added, with a smile. "I seriously thought that it would be polite of me to inform you that I am representing Isabella MacDonald in court against your client."

Elijah started at his mention, but managed to remain motionless and expressionless.

"I see." He finally replied, with a shrug. "Well, I guess we'll see each other in court then."

"I guess we will." Tyler added, with a nod. "Nice rug, Mikaelson." He added, before passing by Louisa's position, who stood underneath the arch of the opened door. "Not so sure about the beard though."

"Dear God! What will you do?" She commented, after assuring herself that their unwanted guest has left the floor.

"Don't worry, Louisa." Elijah commented, with a large smile. "He just gave me the extra push I needed to win that case!"

* * *

 _ **Same day, in the afternoon…**_

"I'll be with you in a minute." Louisa greeted the visitor, before closing the file she was holding in her hands to place it on the right side of her reception desk.

She finally rose her head, an instantaneous smile blessing her red lips while she promptly rose on both of her legs; joined hands placed over her chest.

"Oh dear God, Caroline!" She greeted the young woman who stood (cane in hand) in front of her own standing position behind the reception counter; her sight locked with the receptionist. "You see me, don't you?"

"And it's one of the most beautiful sight to see you, Louisa." Caroline replied, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh come here you sweet girl!" Louisa exclaimed; taking a few steps to reach the young woman before pulling Caroline into her arms to hug her. "Bless all the Saints above for granting your sight back!"

Caroline hugged her back; her body taken under an uncontrollable range or tremors with tears falling fluently down her face and neck.

"No; don't cry, Caroline." Louisa whispered, blessing her head of a kiss. "This is a blessing! You should mile and laugh, and celebrate the fact that you are coming back to us!" She added, gently pulling herself at a small distance while still holding the young woman's arms.

"I don't know about that…." Caroline objected, shaking her head. "I don't know if Elijah would take me back."

"Oh nonsense!" Louisa shook her arms, in a gentle way. "Did you leave the Center yet? Mister Mikaelson has kept your place cleaned with a housekeeper."

"In two weeks." The young woman informed; passing the back of her right hand over her face to brush away her tears. "My physical therapy will be concluded then. They told me that I would easily be able to walk without my cane in the next two months or so." She explained furthermore. "And it was kind of Elijah to have done that."

"It's a marvelous news, Caroline!" Louisa expressed her happiness for the young woman by grabbing both of her hands. "And as for our boss… He wouldn't have it any other ways than assuring himself that your home was taking care of for your return."

"I owe him so much." She replied, with a shake of head. "I promised him that I would reimburse every penny!"

"You owe him nothing; Caroline!" Louisa brushed the idea with a wave of her right hand. "If you mention this to him he'll dismiss the idea. You need to focus on your new life now."

"Yes… I'm just …." She replied, short of words; while closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

"It's just a little bit too much to handle all at once; isn't it?" Louisa understood her uneasiness with a tilt of her head.

"It's like … I don't know how to express it, Louisa… If feels like I'm entering this world like a new born with a new view on life and a new sight on things." Caroline tried to express herself to the best of her knowledge.

"In many ways, it's a new life for you, Caroline." Louisa replied, with a large smile. "You'll never be the same. But this new sight on life will grant you the chance to fulfil your dreams in a more peaceful way."

"Is Elijah here?" Caroline questioned.

"He's on his way from the courthouse. Come!" Louisa wrapped her left arm around the young woman's shoulders, while gently guiding her toward her boss office. "It's a slow day at the firm; I'll prepare us a nice pot of hot lemon tea."

* * *

"Nothing has changed." Caroline commented, her eyes capturing every decorating aspects of her boss's office; while noticing that one of those aspects have changed.

"He changed the rug underneath the conference table." Louisa commented, while sipping her cup of tea.

"Oh yes! I just noticed that now…. Red?" The young woman questioned the choice; a smirk raising the right corner of her lips.

"Yes, I have to agree it was a bold choice and move for him." Louisa replied, with a wink and a small laugh. "I believe Doctor Pierce is the perfect woman for him. She was able to mold him into a new man without even trying so hard, just by being herself. They are very good for each other." She confessed, before adding: "Granted they have reached a little bump on the road, but …."

"They would have never met if it wasn't for the accident I guess?" Caroline commented with a shrug and a sadness felt in her tone of voice.

"Oh! I'm not sure that's true." Louisa lowered her porcelain cup into the small plate. "I'm not one who believes that the heartache of some are creating the happiness of others." She commented. "If destiny had in itself to make them meet, they would have met in another setting, at another time."

"Perhaps you're right, Louisa." She replied, with a nod and a shy smile.

"I'm sure that I am." The receptionist responded, with a smile of her own. "For them that is … As for you and Klaus … That is probably another story."

"I don't want to talk about him!" Caroline tensed, closing both of her fists. "We have come to a cross in our road."

"I see." Louisa dropped her cup and plate on a side table. "I've heard Klaus has left the country for his work.

"And by: _**you have heard**_ …. You mean Rhonda has told you." The female guest rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be back in no time, and the both of you will be able to …" Louisa tried to comfort her.

"Frankly Louisa; I don't care if Klaus Mikaelson stays there from now to eternity!" She cut her short and commented, under clenched teeth. "He's my boss' brother and was my therapist and now he's not anymore… End of our story!"

"Really…mm?" Louisa arched an eyebrow; a smirk appearing on her red lips. "Why do I think there is way more to that story than you are letting me believe?" She questioned. "For what I could sense from him; he liked you very much. And I would bet all my money that he still do!"

"Elijah asked him to take care of me. So he gave me his professional care. But, he probably took pity on me also…. After all, I was a blind handicap girl who needed his professional help and … It was probably too much for him to handle." She spat, angrily.

"I don't believe that for a second!" Louisa scolded the young woman; while grabbing the cups to place them on the plater. "Klaus knows better than anybody the struggle of losing sight and struggling with the loss of a loved one."

"For God sake! Of course he knows, Louisa; he's a therapist!" Caroline shouted.

"Yes, of course he's a therapist, but … he's also blind himself." Louisa replied. "I think that that in itself is a good enough reason to understand your sufferance."

"What did you just say?" Caroline questioned, all colors leaving her face; while grabbing the receptionist's left upper arm. "Why … Why are you saying that Klaus is blind?"

"Oh dear … It can be; can it?" The receptionist questioned mostly herself; before reprising her sitting position on the leather sofa. "My sweet Caroline; I thought you knew about Klaus's condition?"

"That can't be true!" The young woman exclaimed; shaking her head in denial. "He can't be blind."

"I should have said that he was partly blind." Louisa started explaining with a shake of her head; while grabbing both of Caroline's shaking hands. "The diagnostic came after a car accident ten years ago."

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed, biting her bottom lip. "I'm going to be sick."

"He has a syndrome that is called cortical blindness. At the time that the accident occurred the doctors told him that he could recover his vision with time but …After a year it came obvious that he could only recover some of his sight." Louisa started explaining; while pushing strands of Caroline's hair behind her left ear. "Now, he's able to see the form of things and people, but he won't ever be able to have a clear vision."

"He …. He never told me …" She started to stammer uncontrollably; sobbing perceived in her timber of voice.

"Oh sweet girl … I couldn't say why he did not confide this with you." Louisa tried to comfort her.

"I'm as guilty as my brother." They suddenly heard Elijah's deep voice confess; before turning both of their heads toward the opened door of his office.

Elijah stepped inside his office; taking long strides to reach his desk to drop his leather briefcase on his desktop; before turning on himself to face both woman.

"I don't even know what to say…I don't … I don't know if I should be mad at him for not telling me, at you or Louisa, or at the entire universe right now." Caroline spat, pointed finger at him; tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I swear to you, Caroline; I thought you knew about his partial blindness." Elijah replied, honestly. "I have no idea why my brother kept his medical condition from you. You could understand him more than anybody else."

"Oh sweet child; for what it's worth I don't believe for a second that Klaus kept this quiet with the intention to hurt you." Louisa confided. "He wanted the very best for you."

Elijah approached their sitting positions, hands buried in his trousers, in a nervous gesture.

"I know that you're mad at my brother, Caroline; but can I hug you… because I'm overjoyed with the fact that you can see me right now." Elijah confessed; tears filling his eyes.

"Yes I can see you very fine thank you!" Caroline responded with a loud sniffling sound. "Now, I can see the jerk that you are!"

"Oh I don't believe that she truly thinks that for a second." Louisa commented with a discreet wink addressed to her boss. "She likes you too much."

The young woman slowly rose on her two legs before taking a few steps to reach her boss's position before letting him pull her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Caroline!" Elijah told the young woman; while softly caressing the back of her head.

"Thank you, Elijah." She thank him with another sobbing sound; while hugging him back.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Louisa stood from her sitting position with the intention to leave the office.

"Louisa… Please stay." Elijah asked his receptionist; before gently pushing his legal assistant toward the sofa to help her take her sitting position back. "I think…" He added; a lump forming in his throat. "I think Caroline could need you. It's time for her to hear the truth about … Klaus and me."

"Very well." Louisa replied, with a nod; before taking a sitting position by Caroline side.

"Is it about the car accident?" Caroline questioned, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Yes." Elijah nodded, before leaning the back of his body on the edge of his massive desk; arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you know about it all?" She suddenly questioned Louisa; with a glance in her direction.

"Yes, I do Caroline." Louisa confirmed. "But it wasn't my place to tell."

"We had a brother; Caroline. His name was also Kol." Elijah started his tale. "He was younger than Klaus of a few years. He wasn't only young in age but foolish in the way he was living his life."

"You said: _**we had a brother**_. What did you mean by that? Did he died?" Caroline questioned, breathless.

"Yes he did. A little bit more than a decade ago." Elijah confirmed; while striking his eyelids. "Kol was a drug addict who lived his entire life on the edge of a cliff – figuratively speaking of course." He shared some more. "I had barely started my career at that period of my life and … though I bailed him out several times of prison and tried to help him to the best of my capacities at that time; we weren't made of the same cloth."

Caroline turned her head to glance at Louisa; who gave her a smile before grabbing her hands to grant her more courage to hear the rest of the story.

"Did he died of an overdose?" Caroline questioned his boss and friend.

"No." Elijah shook his head. "He died in a car accident."

"What… What are you saying to me, Elijah?" She questioned, shakily; while connecting the dots in her head. Could it be the same car accident when and where Klaus lost parts of his sight while also losing his brother?

"Something tells me that you kind of guessed it already, Caroline." Elijah replied; his sight locked in hers.

 _ **A little bit more than 10 years ago…**_

" _ **I'm fed up with your brother's reckless life, Klaus!" Elijah firstly addressed. "Do you know that last month was the twelfth of times that I had to pay to get you out of prison, Kol?" He then spat angrily at the youngest of the Mikaelson; while throwing his blazer on the leather sofa. "For fuck sake… I'm starting my career – I'm trying to build something for myself."**_

" _ **Come on, Elijah!" Kol begged for the eldest indulgence. "I've been sober and clean since one month now. I've turned a new leaf in life."**_

" _ **What was it this time, Kol?" Klaus asked; while holding his leather jacket over his right shoulder, his left hand placed on his waist. "Possession of drugs?"**_

" _ **Tell him!" Elijah pointed toward Klaus; ordering the youngest to confess. "I'm sure is dying to know!"**_

" _ **No … I … I had drank a bit too much and I ruffled a young chick." Kol shrugged it off. "It was nothing, really."**_

" _ **What do you mean by you ruffled the chick?" Klaus questioned; dumbfounded. "Please, tell me you did not rape that girl?"**_

" _ **No … It did not come to that." Elijah grabbed a bottle of Rum to fill a glass before gulping to the last drop. "But the girl pressed charges against him for abuse."**_

" _ **For fuck sake, Kol!" Klaus spat, angrily. "You promised me that you would change!"**_

" _ **I know, I know … I just relapsed; Klaus!" Kol tried to explain. "I saw Eduardo and the rest of the group … You know how it is when you see old friends!"**_

" _ **We discussed this already; they are not your friends if they are leading you to a path of destruction!" Klaus replied, dryly.**_

" _ **Right, right …" Kol nodded at his brother say; nervously rubbing his sweaty hands together while fixating the bottle of Rum Elijah was still holding in his hands. "You know those things better than I do … After all you'll be a therapist soon, right?"**_

" _ **At least one of you was able to follow a decent path in life!" Elijah commented under clenched teeth.**_

" _ **Come on Elijah? It's the Coachella Festival!" Kol begged his brother to reconsider. "I can't stay cooked up for the rest of my life…. I need to live it!"**_

" _ **What you need to do is stop drinking and taking drugs and fucking everybody's life!" Elijah lashed out; throwing and breaking his glass on the wall of bricks surrounding the fire place.**_

 _ **A heavy silence filled the room, with the only disturbance of Kol's right foot hitting the floor.**_

" _ **I'll go with him." Klaus proposed to the eldest, with a single nod.**_

" _ **You, babysitting him is not the solution!" Elijah objected. "I would prefer for him to enroll into another month at the drugs center."**_

" _ **Come on Elijah… That place is a prison!" Kol objected. "Can't I get a break from it?"**_

" _ **He's been sober and out of drugs for a month now." Klaus pleaded for the youngest. "We can grant him a time off, can we?"**_

 _ **Elijah darted his sight on Klaus for a few seconds, before letting a long sigh escape his parted lips.**_

" _ **It's on you!" He finally replied, under the pressure. "If anything happens … It's on you, brother!"**_

"What happened?" Caroline questioned, shakily.

Elijah walked to reach the panoramic view of his office. He turned his back to both women; his sight fixated into the blue sky surrounding the set of windows.

"It's when the car accident occurred." Louisa informed the young woman.

"Kol?" She questioned, some more.

"No." Louisa shook her head. "It wasn't Kol who was driving the car, Caroline. It was Klaus."

"Klaus?" Caroline repeated the name; speechless.

"The police informed me that he was driving under the influence of both drugs and alcohol when the car flipped and hit a tree." Elijah added, toneless. "Kol was killed on the impact. Klaus suffered several injuries, but finally recovered after a few months at the hospital. Unfortunately, several pieces of metal had hit both of his corneas. The rest; you already know." He took a pause, before adding. "I was able to plead his case. He had never been accused of anything or found in possession of drugs or has been found driven while being drunk. I got him off on the fact that his brother had probably forced this on him."

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed; her right hand placed over her mouth to forbid herself to cry.

"We stopped having contact for years." Elijah confessed, with a sobbing sound. "I knew that he had pursued his therapist dream at the blind institute. I contacted him for the first time after your car accident and your injuries." He added. "I'd heard that he had become a terrific therapist in his area of expertise."

"Elijah …" She called his name, before slowly raising back on her legs to take a few steps in his direction. "I'm so sorry for your lost."

"At this point in time; we all are, Caroline." He responded, before pulling her in his arms to hug her once again.

"You can't keep being mad at him." She whispered, compassionate.

"I know … I'm not anymore." He confessed; while gently pushing his assistant at a close distance to stare at her. "I'm just …" He shrugged, not being able to phrase it correctly.

"He's just not able to express it in right words to his brother." Louisa commented, teasingly.

"Did you ever ask him what had happened?" Caroline questioned him. "Maybe what had triggered that accident is not what you're thinking."

"It was confirmed to me by the police; Caroline." Elijah informed her. "John was the officer who contacted me. It was one of Klaus's closest friends. He wouldn't have lied to me."

"I see." Caroline nodded.

"I have an errand to run now." Elijah informed the young woman, before blessing Caroline's forehead of a kiss. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you for everything, Elijah." Caroline thanked him.

"There is nothing that you should thank me for." He replied, with a shy smile; before grabbing his vest left on the desktop. "I'll expect you to be back at the firm in a couple of months."

"OK boss." She replied, with a grin; before seeing him walk to reach the opened door of his office.

"I won't get back to the office, Louisa; can you close up and take care or Caroline?" He asked his receptionist; one foot at the door.

"Of course; Mister Mikaelson." Louisa agreed, with a nod; before rising into a standing position. "And by the way. I'm quite proud of you, today." She added, with a smile.

"I thought you were always proud of me?" He questioned, with a playful wink and a grin.

"Well… From time to time, you have your moments." She replied, teasingly.

He turned on himself one last time to smile and nod at Caroline, before heading out.

"There's more to that story isn't it?" Caroline questioned the receptionist.

"Unfortunately; it's not my story to tell, sweet child." Louisa responded, before bending her upper body to pick up the tray.

"Louisa?" The young woman called her.

"Yes?" The receptionist turned on herself to stare at her; a smile blessing her red lips.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline announced, unceremoniously.

"Dear God!" Louisa exclaimed, in shock; before lowering the tray down on the side table. "Is it Klaus's?" She started questioning, not able to finish her sentence.

"Yes." Caroline nodded in affirmation. "And that is not your story to tell either, Louisa."

* * *

 _ **The Center – 30 minutes or so later …**_

Caroline entered her quarters at the Center, slowly walking toward the small wood dining table to drop her cane on its top before placing herself in front of the window near her bed. Regaining her sight made her appreciate way more small pleasures such as taking the time to look at the sky every day; if only to photo-print memories of its colors and texture in her mind. The blue sky has darkened the past hour and it was obvious that a storm would rage soon – but that in itself was still a miracle and beautiful to her.

She gently rose her hands to caress her belly, where another miracle was taking form in her womb. It was still in the very early stage of her pregnancy, and they have previously told her at the hospital that she couldn't conceived anymore. The accident had lowered her chance to have a child to almost none existent. And now, a miracle had occurred and in a way this gift from God wouldn't replace the lost of her mother but would certainly bring a purpose to her new life.

Because yes, she had decided to keep "this bundle of joy", and to raise him or her a single mother. If Klaus wanted part of their son or daughter, they would discuss a legal agreement later… Much later… Because as of now she was still pissed on the fact that he had left for Indonesia.

"Knock – Knock!" She heard Rhonda's voice fill the empty space. "Can I come and visit?"

"You're always welcome." Caroline replied, with a smile; while swirling on herself to face the female visitor.

Rhonda lowered her sight on both of Caroline's hands that were placed over her stomach.

"Cramps in your belly?" She questioned with a rose chin; while closing the door behind her back.

"What… Oh! No…" Caroline shook her head in denial of the true reason, redness filling both of her cheeks; while promptly lowering her hands on each side of her body.

Rhonda took a few steps inside the room before placing herself in front of the young woman, will remaining silent for a minute.

"Louisa told you! I left the firm one half hour ago and she already told you?" Caroline questioned, under clenched teeth. "I've told her it wasn't her place to share the fact that I was pregnant with anyone!" She added, angrily; while slowly pacing back and forth over the length of her bed.

"To be fair, you told her that it wasn't her place to told Klaus. And she won't." Rhonda rectified. "And, neither will I repeat that news to Klaus or anyone, Caroline. It's yours to give." She promised. "As for Louisa…It's Louisa – You truly thought she could silence a news like that one and keep it to herself?" She questioned. "That would drive the poor woman crazy!"

"You got a point." Caroline finally agree, with a long sigh escaping her parted lips; before letting herself fall into a sitting position at the foot of the bed.

"So… How do you feel about this pregnancy?" Rhonda questioned, before slowly taking a sitting position by her side.

"I feel good." Caroline responded. "Katherine told me that in the early stage of my pregnancy I could experience nausea in the morning, but up-to-now, I feel fine…I'm probably in the bunch of the lucky ones."

"Well, that is certainly a plus." Rhonda replied, with a smile; before grabbing Caroline's left hand. "That is the physical part of the pregnancy. What about the mental part?"

"It's a miracle, Rhonda!" The young woman shared her enthusiasm; tremors perceived in her voice. "They have told me that I couldn't have children and now … I'm carrying one!"

"It's indeed two miracles in one." Rhonda agreed, tears filling her eyes. "You have regained your sight and now … You'll be a mum soon."

"What if I am not cut to be one?" Caroline questioned, worryingly.

"Oh no, no, no … Don't start with me with this nonsense; Caroline Forbes!" The female therapist scolded her. "You'll be an amazing mum. One that your mother would have been proud of."

"She would have wanted so much to be here. To hold her grandson or granddaughter." Caroline confessed, with a sobbing sound.

"She is here, in spirit." Rhonda replied, comforting.

"I know you just told me that you wouldn't tell him but …" Caroline started her sentence.

"I've said that I wouldn't tell Klaus that you are pregnant, and I meant it. This is something private that needs to be discussed between the two of you." The female therapist reconfirmed.

"I'm not ready. And … He left; therefore I'm not obligated to say anything." The young woman presented her point of view.

"Right." Rhonda nodded, "Though, about Klaus … I came to see you because he told me that he would call in the next few minutes." She explained, in the gentler way possible. "He wants to talk to you, Caroline."

"That is too bad because I don't want to talk to him!" Caroline spat, sprinting into a standing position to slowly take a few steps to reach the window; arms now firmly crossed over her chest.

"Oh believe me, I am as pissed at him as you are, my dear." Rhonda expressed her feelings. "But … If we are not giving a chance to the man…"

"I've said "no"!" Caroline replied, unwavering.

"Well…That is as clear as rock water!" The female therapist commented. "Your stubbornness is certainly something that you have both in common." She added, before the ring tone could be heard in the room. "Yes Klaus…. How are you?" She responded, while placing the device near her right ear and mouth.

"Hi Rhonda." He saluted himself. "I'm good. How are you?"

"At the present moment, how am I? Oh… as joyful as a bird!" She responded, sarcastically.

"Is Caroline with you?" He questioned. "Are you in her bedroom?"

"Yes on both accounts." She replied, toneless.

"And, she doesn't want to talk to me." He stipulated the obvious.

"Let just say she would prefer to eat a bag full of spiders than talk to you." She responded, with a long sigh; while hearing a small chuckle escape Caroline's lips.

"I bet she just laughed about your last comment." He replied, with a smile.

"She won't be laughing because of you that is for sure!" Rhonda replied, dryly.

Klaus closed his eyes, a loud and long sigh escaping his lips: "Grant me this last wish, Rhonda please? Could you set the speaker on your cellphone and place it on her table and grant us privacy?"

Was it a good idea or not? She did not think about it too much. The female therapist rose back on her legs to take a few steps to place the cellphone on the table. She then reached the exit of the room, before closing the bedroom door behind her back.

Caroline closed her eyes, a single tears rolling down her left cheek that she brushed away with the back of her right hand. Rhonda had probably left the room to continue her conversation with Klaus, she thought to herself before jumping out of her skin when she heard his deep tone of voice filling the room.

"Caroline?" He called her name through the speakers of the device.

"For God sake … Just leave me alone Klaus!" She begged him to do.

"Well, that is something I thought I could do, but I can't… Obviously." He replied.

"That's funny! No … Let me rephrase this: That is actually hilarious, because… You had no problem leaving me alone after our night together, and leave for Indonesia!" She spat, angrily.

He bit the inside of his left cheek to forbid himself to yell back that she was absolutely right … He had been and was an ass! But he also knew that all his past actions have been for the best.

"How are you?" He questioned, while discarding her dry attitude.

"I'm peachy thank you." She replied, toneless. "How's Jenna? Please give her my regards!"

"Still jealous as I can see." The words escaped his lips before he could forbid himself to share them.

"Frankly, I couldn't care less who you fuck with, Klaus!" She added, in a higher tone.

"We are not even staying at the same accommodation, Caroline." He informed her. "I've seen her once or twice. I'm not or will I ever be back with her."

"And you're telling me all of this … because?" She questioned him, perniciously.

They remained silent for a few seconds.

"I couldn't' have been happier about the fact that you have regained your sight." He expressed his true and honest feelings.

"I couldn't have been more pissed about the fact that you kept your blindness from me." Caroline spat back.

"Damn it Elijah!" He mumbled, under clenched teeth.

"No. It wasn't your brother who told me. It slipped from Louisa's mouth." She replied. "She thought I had always knew. And she was right – I should have known about your condition."

"At the time, I honestly didn't think that it would make a difference in our professional relationship." He replied.

"Tell me something, Klaus?" She questioned. "When was the exact time we had a professional relationship? Because it felt more like we never had one!"

"You're right." He sighed loudly. "It was not a typical one; I'll grant you that."

"It would have changed nothing! I would have not disregard you because of your partial blindness or think less of you because of it." She exploded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But if you would have shared your personal feelings about it, maybe … Maybe I would have been able to relate to them."

"I couldn't have done that, Caroline!" Klaus lashed out himself. "I was all kind of messed up inside of me and it wasn't fair to put my problems on top of your own!"

"Like the accident you had that killed your brother?" She questioned.

"Oh …. I should have known this would come up eventually." He commented, more to himself; while letting escape another sigh.

"You thought I couldn't have been someone to confide your feelings with?" She wondered out loud. "You thought I wasn't good enough? Would have judge you?"

"No!" He responded, with a strong shake of his head. "I know that you would have been _**the person**_ to confide my feelings with … And that in itself scared me more than anything in the world, and…" He took a pause. "And it wasn't fair to do that to you while you were battling your own problems."

Another silence filled the room for a few seconds, before she could manage to reply.

"You're right. I have tone of things to sort out in my life as of now. Take care of yourself, Klaus." She greeted him in a calmer manner. "And please don't try to contact me again while you're away."

"I won't." He promised; her words infiltrating his heart in the most hurtful way.

* * *

"I'm on my way home, Louisa; it has been quite a day!" Elijah informed his receptionist, in a toneless voice; making a stop at her reception desk. "If Mister Harrison calls just tell him that I'll see him at the courthouse next Monday."

"Duly noted." Louisa nodded, while eyeing him. "And indeed, it has been!"

She couldn't recall the last time she had seen a beard on her boss's face or the deepness of dark circles underneath his eyes? The man was still very professional and put together in his Armani suit, but it was easy for her to see the truth behind the facade he was putting for his clients.

This said, luckily for her she also knew first hand that his days of misery would soon be behind him; and that thought in itself rose a grin on her red lips.

"Something is amusing you?" Elijah questioned, with an arched eyebrow.

"Mm? Oh no… Just a personal thought that rapidly passed through my mind." She responded, evasively.

"I see." He nodded, before adding: "Have a good evening, Louisa."

"Oh Mister Mikaelson!" She called, before rising from her sitting position behind her desk to offer him a gift bag. "Don't leave without this."

"What is this?" He questioned, dumbfounded.

"It's very expensive bottle of red wine." She added, with a smile.

"You'll say!" He exclaimed, looking at the label. "Well; thank you!"

"Oh no need to thank me, Mister Mikealson." She shook her head. "Though, I was the one who picked it up and wrapped it properly; the gift in itself comes from you to you – I used the company credit card."

"Geez Louisa…. I'll thank myself then!" Elijah rolled his eyes; a long sigh escaping his parted lips.

"Well, I thought that you were long overdue for a good rest at your home with a good bottle of wine." She commented, with a nod. "And who knows… Many other surprises that could come along."

"Perhaps you're right." He shrugged, with acceptance of her suggestion and a shy smile.

"Perhaps I am." She responded, grinning. "Enjoy your evening, Mister Mikaelson." She wished him, before picking her cellphone in her handbag to text a certain female brunette.

* * *

The drive to his penthouse apartment had been uneventful except for the fact that a thunderstorm had managed to darken what had been until now, a beautiful sunny summer day. He had undressed of his suit, and taken a shower to help his sore and tensed muscles to relax. The past weeks had been a nightmare without _**her**_ … And that was summarizing his entire state of mind, heart and body.

Elijah walked with a fresh shaved face, damped hair, barefoot, and only dressed of a low rise pair of grey jeans, toward the panoramic view of the opened concept of his penthouse; only to draw his sight into the thunderstorm that was raging full force outside. In many ways, that storm was calming his thoughts and relaxing his mind at the moment.

He grabbed the remote control that controlled access to the entertainment center; a lounge music filling the space of its first notes at the same time the bottle of wine was opened to fill a glass. He turned his sight toward the front door when the subtle buzzer song disturbed his tasks at hands.

He narrowed his sight, lowering his glass of wine on a glass side table; before taking a few steps to reach the front door to unlock it and turn the handle.

And that is when he saw the back of her silhouette; that couldn't ever be mistaken with another woman. Doctor Katherine Pierce was standing in front of his sight, her arms wrapped around her drenched raincoat and shivering body. She turned on herself to face him, dark wet curls falling on her shoulders, big brown eyes locked with his own.

"Katherine?" He called her name, speechless.

She nodded the obvious, while taking a few steps to reach his standing position underneath the arch, before raising both of her hands on his naked chest to wrap her fingers at the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered with sobbing and tremors sounds perceived in voice; before her lips could brush his parted ones.

* * *

Do not kill me! If you kill me … I won't be able to write the rest of the story ;)  
Instead look forward to the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **To my readers** **:**

Hi Guys! I had already written on my profile page that I am extremely excited for you to read this present update. It's the _**trial**_ chapter, and I've put hours after hours into the battle between counselor Elijah Mikaelson and counselor Tyler Lockwood. I'm telling you I was so scared at first; because I was thinking: _**why did I put myself into this very difficult spot of writing a damn trial?**_ I'm crazy … I can't do this … HELP! I was in a serious "hyperventilating" – "I will die soon" moment (lol)! My dear writer friend, Melissa, told me: _**I'm not worried because I know that you can do this Vero.**_ Dear sweet friend of an angel she is … At least one of us was certain of it (lol).

Then, I thought to myself: _**wait a minute, I've been writting the character of Elijah Mikaelson for a decade now, I can do this! I can make this beautiful powerful sexy man a lethal attorney in court!**_

And oddly enough, I did it! I pushed myself to the limits of my writing skills, and I've let that awesome male character take the reign in my head and here is the update!

In addition of the trial, you'll be so happy to read the first time of Elijah and Katherine (this section will take your heart in hostage!) and the return of our hero (soon to be explained why?) Klaus! A huge Klaroline scene is awaiting you at the end of this chapter.

Only one more regular chapter to go, and an epilogue (so two updates) before this story will be concluded.

Have fun reading the present long one!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9  
**

* * *

 _ **Courthouse – Room 23B - Honorable Judge Judy Carson proceeding the trial of Kol William.**_

 _ **A previous and precious moment in the courtroom…**_

" _Order in the courtroom counselors, or I'll have you both thrown out of it!" The petite brunette (known as Judge Carson) elevated her noise, with a wave of her straight finger. "Am I clear?"_

" _Crystal!" Elijah nodded, with respect. "My deepest apologies."_

" _Counselor Lockwood?" She questioned, narrowing her sight on the man._

" _If his client just admitted of strangling my client. Then, there is nothing more to add, you honor." Tyler counterattacked, despite of the warning. "Kol William is guilty!"_

" _Counselor Lockwood!" She warned for the multiple times, between her clenched teeth. "It's probably the case or probably not, but your bad behavior is felony in my courtroom. So, I'll allow Counselor Mikaelson to continue his interrogation after a short reset of fifteen minutes. If only to calm myself down!"_

" _Very well." Tyler replied, while throwing his pen on the table; before reprising his siting position._

" _Oh my God!" Katherine questioned, while regaining her sitting position beside Caroline and Bonnie, after visiting the restroom. "This looks bad. What did I miss?"_

" _Other than Lockwood proving that Kol strangled Isabella and the female judge mentioning she is at the end of her patience and will throw them both out of her courtroom very soon? Nothing much!" Bonnie replied, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _It seems bad, Bonnie; but it's actually very good!" Caroline reassured her friend; while squeezing her right forearm. "God, how I missed watching my boss in court. Tyler is already losing his cool because Elijah will soon lead the audience toward the truth and nothing but that truth." She explained to both women. "My boss is so lethal in court. He'll play it all cool, sexy and sophisticated and then he'll lower the hatch and show everyone how he'll kill his prey and win. And then he'll brag about his victory for months. Which unfortunately for that part alone, makes him an ass at the office afterward." She concluded, with a chuckle._

" _He's not only in court that he is that way." Katherine commented._

" _What?" Both Caroline and Bonnie questioned; simultaneously turning both of their heads toward the tall brunette._

" _What?" Katherine replied, with a shrug; redness filling both of her cheeks at the realization of the words she had just spoken. "Nothing; I just agreed."_

" _Do you mean he'll play it cool and sexy romantically speaking, before taking his partner to his bed to kill her with his …" Caroline teased, before being cut before the end of her sentence by the female surgeon._

" _Caroline please," Katherine begged her. "Someone could hear you!"_

" _Can we presume that you and the sexy counselor, who is trying to save my boyfriend's ass, are an item now?" Bonnie questioned, with a wink._

 _Katherine slowly nodded to both women, a shy smile blessing her red lips._

" _I'm so happy for you, Katherine." Caroline congratulated her. "And for Elijah. You both helped me so much in the worst time of my life that I can only wish you the greatest of happiness." She added, most sincerely. "Even though I don't believe in that happiness for myself." She added under a subtle sobbing sound._

" _What is happening with you Caroline?" Bonnie questioned, worrisome._

" _Oh Caroline, please don't cry! Like suggested Bonnie, You should talk to Klaus?" Katherine questioned._

" _I don't think I can… I … I just don't want to tell him yet." Caroline stammered nervously, while pulling a Kleenex from her handbag._

" _What is she talking about?" Bonnie questioned Katherine; dumbfounded. "Klaus is back, Caroline; you can easily talk to him after the trial." She tried to bring back her friend joyful spirit._

" _If you need to talk to him, don't question yourself and do it. Right Katherine?" Bonnie suggested herself._

" _I … I don't think it's that easy for her." Katherine replied, carefully; while eyeing the blonde. "She came to terms with that fact."_

" _What is she upset about then?" Bonnie questioned, some more "Oh… I see! Obviously I'm not "included" in the secretive bound of secrets you two are sharing." She suddenly realized, losing her smile. "It's fine. It's obviously none of my business." She added, straightening her blazer over her pencil skirt; arms crossed over her chest._

" _Bonnie, please, don't be like that; don't be mad." Caroline begged of her. "It's really, really not what you think it is."_

" _I don't think much of it actually." The petite brunette replied; while refusing to look at her friend._

" _We are not hiding anything from you other than ..." Katherine tried to lower the blow, while unfortunately blowing it out of proportion. "It's kind of …private."_

" _No, it's fine… I'm just on edge because of Kol's trial and …" The nurse tried to play the "I'm cool" card. "If you have_ _ **things**_ _that you want to share with each other, it's perfectly alright with me."_

" _I'm pregnant." Caroline blurred it out._

 _Bonnie slowly turned her head to stare at the blonde one, her jaw suddenly hitting the floor: "What did you just say?"_

" _I'm pregnant." Her friend repeated, in a more serious tone. "And I'm trying to keep it to myself for the longest time possible to figure things out." She explained. "Katherine knows because she is the one who told me the results of my blood tests the day I regained my sight."_

" _Oh my God, Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock. "How do you feel about it? Happy? Scared? Excited? All of the above?"_

" _The ladder." Caroline replied, with a nod, a smile and sniffling sound._

" _And the baby is?" Bonnie questioned, without mentioning the father's name._

" _Yes." Caroline nodded, unwavering. "But, please Bonnie; keep it to yourself. Don't tell Kol."_

" _I will … But, you will tell "the father" right?" She questioned some more, worryingly._

" _Eventually. Not now." She replied, in drier tone. "It's not like he seems in a hurry to talk to me."_

" _But he would be in a hurry if he knew about it." The nurse tried to push her friend in the right direction._

" _Bonnie I don't think you should push the issue." Katherine tried to warn her with a shake of her head._

" _Today is all about you and Kol's trial and … I just don't want to talk about_ _ **my ex-therapist**_ _anymore." Caroline cut the subject short, her right hand placed over her belly. "Please respect my wish."_

" _Sure. Though obviously he was more than that to you." Bonnie rolled her eyes with a loud sigh. "I just want to say that it is still a miracle in itself. I'd read your medical chart after your accident, Caroline, and the chances of you becoming pregnant were so slim if none existent."_

" _Medically speaking, it has surprised me a lot too, to be honest." Katherine admitted. "I guess sometimes it's just like winning the lottery, powerful swimmers or a genetic factor of some sort." She added, with a wink, at Bonnie._

" _Do you really think he's the only one with powerful swimmers in his family, Katherine?" Caroline replied, while turning her head to stare at the tall brunette._

" _What …. What do you mean by that?" She stammered, nervously._

" _Well, don't you sit there and believe that it could only happen to me!" The tall blonde commented, nodding in Elijah's direction. "If for me it was a miracle imagine how easy it would be for you."_

" _Well… She has a point." Bonnie added, with a smirk._

" _I'm covered." Katherine replied, with a smile and a shake of her head._

" _I was covered too; almost sterile and all." Caroline replied, tit for tat._

" _She has a point also. Powerful men those Mikaelson!" Bonnie commented, with a chuckle. "They are even able to beat sterility!"_

 _ **She did not knew the half of how powerful** … Katherine thought to herself, her sight locked with the dashing counselor who kept looking her way, while winking at her._

* * *

 _ **A few days back …**_

Elijah walked with a fresh shaved face, damped hair, barefoot, and only dressed of a low rise pair of grey jeans, toward the panoramic view of the opened concept of his penthouse; only to draw his sight into the thunderstorm that was raging full force outside. In many ways, that storm was calming his thoughts and relaxing his mind at the moment.

He grabbed the remote control that controlled access to the entertainment electronic system; a lounge music filling the space of its first notes at the same time the bottle of wine was opened to fill a glass. He turned his sight toward the front door when the subtle buzzer song disturbed his tasks at hands.

He narrowed his sight, lowering his glass of wine on a glass side table; before taking a few steps to reach the front door to unlock it and turn the handle.

And that is when he saw the back of her silhouette; that couldn't ever be mistaken with another woman. Doctor Katherine Pierce was standing in front of his sight, her arms wrapped around her drenched raincoat and shivering body. She turned on herself to face him, dark wet curls falling on her shoulders, big brown eyes locked with his own.

"Katherine?" He called her name, speechless.

She nodded the obvious, while taking a few steps to reach his standing position underneath the arch, before raising both of her hands on his naked chest to wrap her fingers at the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered with sobbing and tremors sounds perceived in her voice; before her lips could brush his parted ones.

Elijah closed his eyes, taken by surprise by her presence and unexpected reaction. She niched her trembling body around his chest, while her salty lips softly kissed his parted ones. Though, the salty taste surprised him at first, he could, with time, only realize that tears had started to run down her cheeks.

He slowly rose his hands on each side of her hips before grabbing her arms to gently push her at a distance.

"I'm surprised and flattered by all of this Katherine, but …. What is going on here?" He questioned, darting his sight on her face to find some kind of answer just by looking at her.

"I …. I …" She could only let the word escape her lips; while nervously biting their thin skin. "I'm sorry, this … This was a mistake." She manage to finally let out, before swirling on herself to leave the apartment.

Elijah promptly grabbed the edge of the door to shut it in front of her sight; triggering a loud gasp of surprise from her lips. She rose both of her palms on the wood panel lowering her forehead on it as well. She felt his hands raising on her hips to grab her waist, the warm of his body spreading into the skin of her back through the fabric of her raincoat. He nuzzled her neck, his lips barely touching her skin to reach the lobe of her right ear.

"How could you think that I would let you leave is beyond me, woman." He whispered, gently biting the tender skin of her ear; while creating a range of goosebumps from her head to her toes. "My place, my rules; Katherine." He added, reaching for the belt of her raincoat to untie it.

"Elijah please…" She begged of him, grabbing both of his hands to stop him.

"You're cold and you're shivering… I just want to undress you of your coat to warm you up." He explained to her, gently.

Katherine nodded, in approval; before feeling the knot on her waist being untied. He rose his hands to slowly open the buttons one by one, before reaching her shoulders to push the fabric down her arms and body; being dropped completely on the floor in a puddle of wet fabric.

"Katherine…" He called her name, in shock and surprise of what he was seeing. He slowly rose his sight from her exposed skin and prosthetic leg to her naked arms, to the short black silk nightgown she was wearing, that was now glued to her like a second skin. "What could have possessed you woman?"

She turned on herself to face him, slowly raising her head to stare at his naked chest, before locking her sight into his dark eyes.

He rose his right hand to trace with the tips of his fingers the delicate curves of her chin and cheeks, while giving her a comforting smile. He could see the truth now … All of it! He could see it clearly in her eyes how much she wanted him …. And, she wanted him bad! And to be frank, it was warming his heart in ways he had never experienced before. Before that present moment he had sincerely thought that he had lost her forever: "A simple phone call asking to see me would have sufficed you know?"

"I … I thought I wasn't enough for you…" She finally admitted, with a trembling voice. "I thought you wanted to control me because I'm less than a woman." She shared some more, lowering her sight on her prosthetic leg. "So …I basically panicked when I learned that you had snooped around and found out about Wilfred. He was the only person that no one could take from me for the time being."

"It wasn't my intention to make you feel that way, Katherine." He replied, truthfully, with a shake of his head. "And you're not less than a woman, baby. You're smart, beautiful, and sexy." He started enumerating; while teasingly playing with the small straps of her nightgown. "And, most of all strong. And your leg is reminding me of that strength, not lowering you into a person that I would think that is less than a woman."

She nodded, biting into her bottom lip, with some redness filling her cheeks, before lowering once more her sight on his half naked body: "I've realized now, that it was never your intention to hurt me."

"Keep looking at me like this, woman… And I swear, I'll throw you on my shoulder and bring you into my bed with no single chance for you to escape." He half-threatened, before unexpectedly grabbing the back of her neck to rise her head and make contact with her sight. "Look at me, Katherine. I want you to walk into this your eyes wide opened. Because, there will be no coming back from this. And, you're right! I'm a selfish bastard who used to wants things his way or not at all." He started to explain to her, intensely. "But then I've met you … And … You changed me and my entire life woman." He shared his deepest feeling. "These past days have been hell for me without you in them. And if I have disrespect you, I'm thoroughly sorry about that."

"A _**sexy**_ selfish bastard." She shyly rectified his say, blushing a darker shade of red.

"Are you making fun of me, Doctor Katherine Pierce?" He asked, hoarsely; his hand still placed at the back of her neck to push her body into full contact with his.

"Elijah!" She let a loud gasp of surprise and his name escape her parted lips; while grabbing his forearms to held her equilibrium.

"Usually when a woman is wearing nothing else than a nightgown underneath her raincoat, it means she wants to share the man's bed she is meeting with, or am I mistaking?" He questioned, in a whisper near her right ear; his left hand slowly raising the hem of her silk night clothe above her hips, while his right lowered the left strap down her shoulder.

"Elijah, please don't make fun of me." She begged of him. "I am … I'm not that experienced in this kind of things."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied, now playing with the thin elastic of her lace panties; his lips tracing a line of kisses down the right side of her neck. "I'm extremely sexually aroused by it and by you." He shared, between kisses; while proving his say by gently rubbing his " _ **growing harder by the minute**_ " bulge on her lower belly. "I will never, ever, disrespect you in anyway, baby. But, I can't promise to not be dominant in bed; because I think it's what you need from me to be to help you destroy the walls that you have built around yourself, and to help you realize how sexually attractive you are to me." He added; slowly siding his finger underneath her panties to reach her slick and wet folds. "I see that it's not only your hair and clothes that got wet." He teased; biting the tender skin of her right shoulder while slowly entering two fingers inside her hot core.

"Oh my God!" She gasped for air, a strong feeling of arousal taking her entire body by hostage.

She lowered her head on his left shoulder, grabbing both of his arms forcefully to not fall like a stupid fool at his feet. She felt his left arm wrap tightly around her waist to help her keep her standing position, while his fingers kept working both her clit and her inside walls like the erotic magician man that he truly was for her.

"Let go, Katherine." He demanded of her. "Give it all to me, baby."

"Yes you can!" He replied, unwavering; while curling his fingers to rub her just the right way. "This can be as revealing and sexual as you want it to be." He added, with his breathing picking up. "This can be for you to let go, baby."

She would never know if it was the pressure of his fingers or his dirty talk that finally did the trick for her (or maybe it was a combination of the two). When she felt the strongest of tingling sensation hitting her toes and raising back from her legs to the small of her back followed by the cry of his name escaping her parted lips, she knew she had finally let go and allowed herself to be a sexual human being again.

She allowed herself to catch her breath and to let the beats of her heart go down, before slowly raising back her head to stare into his dark eyes. He was her everything, and there was no more valid reasons to not give herself entirely to him at this point of their story.

"Take me to your bed, Elijah." She whispered, sensually; sliding her right hand at the back of his neck, before nibbling his bottom lip in an undeniable erotic invitation.

"You took your damn time woman." He mouthed the words on her lips, with a playful wink; before gently grabbing her right hand to walk her through the corridor leading them to his master-suite bedroom.

* * *

Katherine stood in front of the massive King size bed, with as lights only the rays of the full moon to brighten the darkness of the room. She could hear him move behind her in the space of the bedroom. She suddenly felt the tips of his fingers brushing the length of both of her arms in a slow upward movement. She closed her eyes, when his lips brushed the hollow of her left shoulder to reach the delicate line of her neck.

"You're so beautiful, Katherine." He whispered near her left ear, while gently biting her earlobe.

"Thank you." She finally acknowledge the fact that she truly was _**beautiful**_.

He gently pushed the silk straps of her nightgown down on her upper arms, before pulling the fabric further down on her hips. The silk brushed her hips and the length of her legs, creating a range of goosebumps in the small of her back, before falling in a puddle at her feet.

"Fuck me, you're so sexy!" He commented, hoarsely; both of his hands encircling her tiny waist before cupping the roundness of her perky breasts. "I'm a sucker for your beautifully breasts, baby."

"I … I'd like to fuck you too." She replied, panting; before gasping hard at her own say. "Oh my God! I didn't mean it that way..."

"Well, Well…Miss Doctor Pierce!" He exclaimed, falsely outraged; before spinning her around in his arms to face him, while a huge grin rose both corners of his full lips. "You have quite a dirty mouth that you were hiding from me." He added; brushing her parted lips of a few kisses. "I suppose you should have me then…" He commented, some more; grabbing both of her hands to place it on each side of his pelvic bone, on the elastic of his pajama bottom. "You want to unwrap your gift?" He suggested, teasingly.

Katherine rose her sight at him, while biting nervously into her bottom lip; before tugging her fingers underneath the elastic of his pajama pants to push it down his muscular legs. The silk fabric joining her nightgown on the carpet. She lowered her sight down, so slightly brushing his erection with the back of her right hand.

"Tsk … Tsk… Tsk… You're playing with fire now, woman!" He warned her, under clenched teeth.

"Maybe I like playing with fire." She mouthed the words on top of his parted lips, while lowering his pair of boxer down his ankles; before encircling his fully erected cock with her right hand to start caressing his shaft in a set of upward and downward erotic movements.

Elijah closed his eyes, enjoying her ministrations for a few seconds, with a loud growl of pleasure escaping his throat; before unexpectedly raising her by the waist to lie her down on his bed.

"Elijah!" She cried his name with a gasp.

"I need to be inside of you now, Katherine." He told her, breathless; while lowering his sight on her prosthetic leg. "Your leg?" He questioned, worryingly.

"It's ok … You can get the leg off." She gave him permission with a nod.

He promptly rolled himself on the right side of the bed, while she rose herself on her upper arms to watch him slowly un-clipped her leg and unrolling the sock fabric down her knee. She bit her bottom lip, while turning her sight toward the window to hide the tears filling her eyes. She could have been the perfect vision for him … But she wasn't!

"Don't do this to yourself, Katherine. You're beautiful." He begged while complimented her; before softly kissing the inside thigh of her amputated leg to calm her down.

She slowly lay back down on the bed, a loud moan escaping her lips when she felt his lips brushing her wet folds through the fabric of her lace panties.

"Elijah!" She cried his name, both hands grabbing the bedspread; while he slowly pulled her pair of panties down her legs.

He tasted her once again but this time without the barrier of the fabric; his tongue teasing her entrance to drink more of her sweet nectar.

"Please!" She begged of him, before feeling the weight of his body on her. She wasn't sure of what she was begging for, but she knew that she needed more of him.

"I'm sorry, baby …I'll give you more of that later in the night, but for now … I just need to be inside of you." He warned her, before placing his shaft between her trembling legs to enter in a powerful but slow trust.

"Yes!" She cried in ecstasy, her fingers scratching the skin of his back; while his own growls of pleasure filled the room.

* * *

She had lowered her head in the hollow of Elijah's left shoulder. His left hand was playing with the long curls of her hair, while the tips of her fingers were tracing circles over the skin of his bulged chest.

The black silk sheet had been pushed at the foot of the bed, but it wasn't bothering her to have her half-leg or naked body being fully exposed to his sight anymore. That man had proved to her that he accepted, respected and loved her body the way it was.

"I did not hurt you in any way, did I?" He questioned, worrying; while lowering his sight to glance at her.

She rose her head, smiling; before gently grabbing his chin to bless his lips of a sweet kiss. "No," She reassured him, with a shake of her head. "You gave me much pleasure, Elijah Mikaelson."

"Well, that's reassuring." He winked and smiled at her; his hand caressing the soft curves of her bare back. "A man never know if he truly got what it takes, you know?"

"Oh, give me a break! Like you need some reassurance!" She rolled her eyes, a sudden chuckle sound escaping her parted lips. "You love yourself so damn much already!"

"Hey - hey! Let me tell you Doctor Katherine Pierce, that tall, dark, handsome, dashing," He started enumerating (in a playful way) his male attributes at the same moment she lowered her head back on his chest to mimic a snoring sound. "Extremely sexy men such as myself have doubts about their love-making prowess too!" He concluded, with a slap on her bottom. "And stop snoring when I talk to you, woman!"

"You're full of it!" She laughed some more; playfully hitting his chest with her closed fists.

"I'm full of love for you." He replied, more seriously and sincerely. "I love you very much, Katherine Pierce." He shared his deep feelings; his fingers softly brushing the lines of her jaw and cheeks.

She stopped laughing; swallowing a lump in her throat. "I am in love with you too, Elijah Mikaelson; and it scares me so much, because … for the longest of times I thought I wouldn't be _**enough**_ for you."

"No, no …Don't you ever think like that again!" He shook his head, in denial. "You're everything to me and more."

"I don't think like that anymore." She shook her head. "You just unlocked a new version of myself that I need to discover alongside with you."

"Good!" He winked back at her. "We'll get to know her together. I just hope that this new version of yourself loves long week-end in bed." He questioned, while grabbing a hand full of her left bottom cheek. "Because I have an insatiable sexual appetite for that sexy body of yours, Mrs. Pierce." He added; while biting into the soft skin of her right shoulder.

"I could get used to those long week-end in bed." She replied, with a small laugh.

"Marry me." He blurred out, literally out of nowhere; while making her tense all of a sudden.

"What? I mean … What did you just ask me?" She questioned, out of breath.

"You heard me." He replied, with a nod. "Katherine Pierce, would you marry me? I don't mean right this minute … But, would you think about it?" He questioned her. "I mean … I'm in my forties, I don't want to wait anymore, not when the love of my life is staring at me with those big beautiful brown eyes, while lying in my bed." He continued his speech; while brushing curls behind her ears. "Not when there is that – full of life - boy, who we both love, and who desperately need to be adopted." He added, while now brushing tears off her cheeks. "And there's Oscar, the cat. He obviously is found of me too now."

Katherine busted into laughter, while tears continued to roll down her cheeks and neck. "I don't know what to say." She answered him.

"You don't need to say anything, baby." Elijah replied, before grabbing her chin to taste the salty tears on her lips. "Just take your time, I'm not going anywhere." He added. "Just know that I'm in this for the long haul, OK?"

She nodded, before closing her eyes when she felt his body roll over her own; his lips crashing over hers once more.

She could easily get used to feeling so alive in his arms …. So alive …

* * *

 _ **Kol's loft – Day of the trial … Early hours of the day…**_

The sun plunged his rays through the windows of the loft before landing on the bedspread. Bonnie's breathing was slow and steady. Her body was tugged in the arms of the young man who couldn't stop staring at her.

Kol swallowed hard before taking a few deep breaths inside his lungs. He so gently pushed his body out of the sheet (while sliding her head on the pillow) and away from the sleeping beauty. Today was the "day" that his destiny would be decided for him. Today was the "day" that he would know if he would lose Bonnie forever or not. Today was the "day" that he could possibly go to prison for life.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants, before walking bare chested and barefoot toward the widows to look at the city who was slowly waking up. He turned his head toward a small wood side table, before reaching it and opening its small drawer to retrieve a small black velvety box from its inside.

The antic ring had a blue Sapphire that rapidly caught the rays of the sun in its stone. It wasn't per say an engagement ring, because to be frank he had nothing to offer to the young woman in terms of future, especially as of today. This said, the moment he had spotted the ring in the antic shop he had known that the ring was meant for Bonnie. The ring would remain a reminder of their love, regardless of the outcome of the day.

Money was tight since he had lost his job at the hospital, and to achieve the impulsive purchase, he had to sell one of his beloved paintings to grant him the necessary found to buy it for her.

"Kol? You can't sleep?" He heard the yawn and whisper; before rapidly replacing the ring in its box to bury it in one of his pockets.

"Go back to sleep, Bonnie." He turned on himself to smile at her.

She rose her head to take a look at the alarm clock: "Can't do! I need to get up and get dress for the trial."

"Yeah… I guess we both do." He responded, before slowly reaching the foot of the bed; both of his hands buried in his sweatpants pockets.

She stretched her right arm to grab his pair of boxer and her black tank top left on a nearby armchair; before squirming her entire body underneath the sheet to dress herself. She pushed the sheet at the foot of the bed, crawling like a panther on the mattress on her knees and shins to reach his standing position.

"You perfectly know what is does to me when you wear my boxer." He warned; playfully slapping both of her bottom cheeks.

"I know." She rose her upper body on her knees to slide both of her hands on his naked bulged chest, before crossing both of her arms around his neck. "Why do you think I do it?" She mouthed the words on top of his parted lips, before kissing his parted lips. "Good morning, baby."

"You're playing with fire, darling." He teased; sliding both of his hands on the small of her back.

"Is there any other way to play?" She replied, with a small laugh directed at herself. "I'm so bad at that seductive _**thing**_! Please don't laugh at me."

"No you're not!" He shook his head, grinning. "You're extremely sexy, Bonnie Bennett."

"Mm… I have tangled hair, probably a very bad breath, circles underneath my eyes, my lips are dry, and I need to pee; so the only thing that makes me sexy is wearing your underwear." She commented; with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, it works!" He winked, playfully. "And, I can reassure you that your breath is fine. So is your butt and breasts" He added, caressing the said body parts.

"I guess it kind of does work then." She replied, nodding; while losing her sudden playfulness.

"I know what you're doing, and I love you for it." He whispered, softly kissing her forehead; while sliding a few loose strands behind her ears. "Trying to make me forget what today is all about.

"I'm so sorry, Kol." She shook her head; tears filling her eyes.

"No, no, no … Don't cry!" He begged of her, cupping her face with both hands. "Whatever happens today; you'll always be in my heart, do you hear me?"

"Elijah Mikaelson will beat this, Kol; we need to believe in him and in us." She asked him to do; before sliding both of her hands on the length of his arms.

"Yes, we need to believe that I could be cleared of all charges." He agreed (without truly believing it); while wiping one single tears from her left cheek.

"What is this?" She felt something hard in his left pocket.

"Well, it is morning and …" He replied, teasingly.

"Oh stop it!" She chuckled; hitting his chest with both of her closed fists. "That is not what it is."

"No, it's not." He shook his head, before retrieving the velvety box. "It's … It's a gift for you."

"What?" She questioned, dumbfounded; while shakily grabbing the said box. "Kol; what did you do?"

"Look at it." He nodded.

Bonnie slowly opened the box before gasping at the blue Sapphire.

"Oh my God! That ring is an antic – isn't it?" She exclaimed, in shock. "It's so damn beautiful!"

"It is." He confirmed with a smile. "And please don't freak out. It's not an engagement ring, because … Well, I have nothing to give you at the moment, and I am so uncertain of my future. It's even so uncertain if I have one or not." He tried to explain, with his broken voice. "It's something that I want you to have to remember that you'll always be in my heart Bonnie Bennett."

"How did you financially manage to buy this ring, crazy – wonderful man?" She questioned; tears now rolling fluently on her cheeks and neck.

"Don't worry about that." He waved his left hand, dismissively. "What is important is that I hope you do like it?"

"Like it? Are you crazy? I am in love with it!" She exclaimed, while jumping in the comfort of his arms. "And I am in love with you, Kol; and no one, certainly not Isabella MacDonald, will separate us."

"I love you too, Bonnie." He whispered, kissing the top of her head; before tightening his arms around her body.

Now, it was in the hands of Elijah Mikaelson to create some kind of miracle that would make their wish become reality …

* * *

 _ **Elijah's law firm – 03:00 pm, the day before the trial …**_

"OK Louisa, I'm done for the day." Elijah Mikaelson informed his receptionist; while strolling into the entrance area of his firm, before placing his leather briefcase on the counter.

"I think it's a good idea for you to take a long relaxing evening before the trial tomorrow." Louisa commented; both of her hands leaving her keyboard, head rose to look at her boss.

"I have to agree with your say. It'll give me time to review my notes and my approach to this trial." Elijah responded, with a nod.

"When you say: _**my approach to this trial**_ , what you really mean is: _**how you'll kill counselor Lockwood's protégé on the stand**_?" Louisa teased, with a grin spreading on her red lips. "Or am I mistaking?"

"Dear, dear Louisa; there aren't a lot that I can hide from you to this point – or am I mistaking?" He winked back at her, playfully.

"I guess you're right." She replied, with a small laugh. "Do you feel in power to win this trial? I know it's a tricky one." She questioned, worryingly.

"I came across a powerful witness that will bring light to the wrongful actions of Miss MacDonald." Elijah shared. "I'm highly confident that I'll win."

"Will this witness help clear Kol?" Louisa questioned; nervously rubbing her hands together.

"It will _**hopefully**_ lead us toward that path, Louisa." He nodded. "Plus, I'll deploy a tactic that will destabilize my adversary."

"I'll be there to cheer you up!" She threw her right fist in the air, in a victory sign.

"You do realize that you can't cheer for me in a court of law, right Louisa?" He questioned, with an arched eyebrow and a smirk raising the right side of his lips.

"Of course, Mister Mikaelson!" She proclaimed, falsely outraged; while straightening her sitting position on her work chair. "Who do you think I am? I'm not without such knowledge."

"Good!" He replied, grabbing his briefcase; before taking a few steps to push the elevator button.

"Though, if it was possible I would gladly be the first to cheer for you as openly and loudly possible, like a cheerleader would do." She rectified, in a teasing manner. "Don't we always say: _**behind every great man there is also a great woman?**_ " She added. "In our case could it be: _**behind every great counselor there is also his great receptionist?**_ "

Elijah lowered his head to hide his face, a loud muffled chuckle escaping his throat: "Do you want me to comment on this, Louisa?"

"No, that will be fine, Mister Mikaelson. Instead, I'll give you time to let this idea resonate in your head." She replied, with a smile before replacing her hands on the keyboard.

"Damn! Why am I always stuck in here for the longest time because of this damn elevator?" Elijah mumbled, between his clenched teeth.

"It's the new private clinic they have opened on the 25th floor, it blocks the elevator for the longest time." Louisa commented, herself. "Frequently, it eats my lunch hour time."

"Now that I know about it you can take back the time you lost waiting for this damn elevator. Because it is making our life miserable!" He growled, unhappy. "Especially, when you have work to do at home to prepare for an important trial." He added, before slowly pacing back and forth in front of the closed elevator door, only to change the subject : "Caroline seems to have regained a more joyful spirit; would you say?"

"Oh yes." His receptionist replied, with a smile spreading from one corner of her lips to the other. "Yesterday, we shared a lunch date with Doctor Pierce. It was quite enjoyable." She added. "We went a bit extravaganza with the Lobster Festival menu."

"I see." He responded, with a smile of his own; before feeling her insistent stare on him. "OK Louisa, say what you need to say and stop looking at me!"

"I don't know what you mean by that imply? Well, if you insist; let me comment on the fact that Doctor Pierce seemed quite joyful herself; I wonder what could have brought that sentiment in her?" She questioned, with a shrug.

"Oh I don't know what could have brought that sentiment in her? Let me think. Could it be a very expensive bottle of wine that my receptionist so carefully offered me while using my own business credit card?" He teased her, with a grin, before adding: "In hope that a certain beautiful brunette, who (may I add) you pushed to ring my penthouse apartment bell and visit me?"

"I just gave the both of you a little push in the right direction and it seems that it worked." Louisa explained herself, with much contentment felt in her tone of voice. "It worked, didn't it?"

"You perfectly know that it worked. So drop the subject before asking me how our first night together went." Elijah warned her with a pointed finger in her direction. "Because I won't answer that!"

"Oh you don't have too, it's been written all over your shaved face since that morning after." Louisa replied, while clapping her hands together. "I'm beyond happy for both you and Doctor Pierce." She enthusiastically added.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" He suggested, while loosening his tie. "I'm happy that you could be there for Caroline and that you share such an enjoyable moment." He expressed his feelings.

"After this terrible ordeal, our Caroline seems at peace now. She enjoyed a bit of wine, she smiled and laughed at my jokes and of course _**she is eating for two now**_ , so that goes without saying that it was nice to see her enjoy the food so much." She shared too much information, before suddenly realizing her mistake by swallowing hard and turning as white as a sheet.

"I'm truly happy for her." Elijah replied, with a smile, before entering the elevator cabin which had just opened its door to him. "When you'll be done with your daily tasks you can close up, Louisa. Have a nice evening." He added, before the door would close on his smiling self.

"Same to you, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, under a thigh throat; before letting her head fall into her hands with a sigh of relief. "Dear Lord in Heaven – He did not understand what I was referring to - thank you!"

She rose her head back only to start at the sight of her boss standing in front of her reception counter.

"What did you mean by: _**She is eating for two?**_ " He questioned, dumbfounded.

"I'm …. I'm not sure I do comprehend your question?" She stammered, nervously; a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Louisa?" He warned in a drier tone, narrowing his dark sight on her.

"Caroline made me promise to keep it quiet, Mister Mikaelson; Please don't ask more from me." She begged of him.

"Damn it!" He swore out loud; nervously brushing his tangled dark hair with his right hand. "It's Klaus's … Of course it is!" He exclaimed the obvious, while starting to pace again.

"It's not a tragedy when you think about it." She tried to lower the blow. "She was told that she couldn't conceive anymore and now a miracle was given to her."

"And where is my brother in all of this?" He spat, angrily. "That crazy head is in Indonesia!"

"Your brother doesn't know about the baby." She presented the truth.

"He doesn't?" Elijah stopped his pacing, turning his head to glance at his receptionist.

"No." Louisa shook her head. "Caroline wants time to figure things out. And in due time they both will figure this out together." She tried to convince him. "But we can't put our nose in their personal affair."

"So, if I understand correctly," He started his statement with a shake of his head, while placing his forearms on the counter. "You'll put your nose in my personal affairs but not those of my brother?"

"Well …." Louisa blushed profusely. "This is supposed to stay a secret until Caroline will be ready to share it with your brother, Mister Mikaelson. Maybe we should respect her wishes."

"I don't like it. But, I'll respect it." He replied, with a single nod; before turning on his heels to enter the elevator cabin once more.

"And I am still alive!" Louisa rose her sight to the ceiling. "Thank you my Lord!"

* * *

 _ **Courtroom X23, earlier that day …**_

"We're early, the room is empty. Come with me." Elijah commanded Kol, while pushing the door of the courtroom to invite them in, with Bonnie trailing behind the young man, hand in hand. "We'll sit upfront at the table at your left for the entire duration of the trial." He explained more in details, before adding: "Bonnie I'm sorry, when the trial will start you'll need to sit in the audience for the entire duration of the trial."

"Of course, I understand." The young nurse nodded, with a nervous smile.

Kol nodded himself, passing the small wood fence separating the audience from the two counselors' tables and the judge bench. He turned on himself to smile at Bonnie, before cupping her face with both hands. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying that pretty head of yours about me beautiful." He suggested her to do, forehead against forehead; before blessing her parted lips of a kiss.

"Of course, he'll be fine. He has the best counselor from the city to represent him!" They heard the comment, before turning their heads and noticing Caroline standing behind Bonnie.

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise, before hugging her friend. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." The blonde responded; while grabbing both hands of her female friend.

"Thank you for coming." Kol added, with a smile. "It counts for so much, Caroline."

"I wanted to be here for you, Kol." She replied, with a smile.

"What she truly means is that she couldn't resist watching me in action. Aren't I right, Caroline?" Elijah teased, with a grin and a wink addressed to the young woman. "And; the best counselor from the city – you're thinking so low of me?"

"I would have said: _**from the entire country**_ , but then I know it would go straight up to your head; counselor Mikaelson!" Caroline replied, with a roll of her eyes; before approaching the fence to give her boss/friend a hug. "Take care of Kol. He's a good kid that one."

"Hey, hey! Who are you calling a kid, youngster?" Kol teased, himself; before grabbing Bonnie's hand to bring her at a few feet of distance for a last private moment before the room could fill with people.

"Please tell me that you have a strong case, Elijah?" Caroline whispered to her boss, nervously; while biting her bottom lip.

"I have a strong case, Caroline." Elijah replied, with a smirk and a grin.

"Good." She replied, with a sigh of relief; before raising her right hand over her belly.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned; eyeing her rubbing movements over her stomach.

"Mm…" Caroline hummed the sound, her head obviously elsewhere; before locking her sigh with Elijah's only to discover the truth. "Oh my God! Louisa told you!" She busted in a lower tone; nervously pacing back and forth in front of him.

"No, no …" He shook his head and waved both hands in negation. "Louisa did not betray your confidence, Caroline. I just guessed it after she told me that she had met you for lunch and you were eating for two."

"And that is better in what way?" She questioned, with wide opened arms.

"You know her as well as I do. What else would you expect from Louisa?" He questioned, with a shrug.

Caroline stopped her pacing, lowering her head to let a chuckle escape her parted lips: "You're right. It's impossible for her to keep the tiniest bit of information to herself. How could I have imagined she would keep her mouth shut with something this big?"

"Well, this time around you should give her credit for not shouting it to the entire planet." Elijah winked, playfully; while pulling a file from his leather briefcase. "How do you feel about it?"

"Physically, I'm fine." She replied, with a shrug. "I just need time to process before telling your brother about it, Elijah." She tried to explain herself.

"Don't worry that pretty head of yours with me telling my brother about it, Caroline. It's not my place to intervene in both of your life." Elijah reassured the young woman with a smile. "Just know that I am here for you, as always, if ever you need me for anything."

"Thank you for this, Elijah." She thanked him, while grabbing both of his hands, before blessing his cheek of a kiss.

"Hey? It's me who should thank you!" He replied, smiling. "I'm going to be an uncle because of you."

"Lucky kid to have you as his or her uncle." She added, truthfully; while squeezing his hands.

* * *

"Stop rubbing your hands together. It could be seen as nervousness by the judge, but most of all by the other counselor." Elijah warned Kol who kept looking toward Isabella MacDonald, who sat (with her lawyer) at a few meters of distance from their own positions at their own table.

"Right. I'm sorry." The young man shook his head, and joined his hands on top of the table. "Is this better."

"Much." Elijah replied, while discreetly eyeing his adversary and his female client.

"She looks as nervous as me, or is it my sight playing tricks on me?" Kol questioned.

"I've noticed." He replied. "Among other things."

"What other things?" Kol wondered out loud.

"Nothing to concerns you about, _**Kido**_." Elijah teased, with a grin; while remembering that Caroline had called him that way earlier.

"Oh, I see," The young man replied, with a sour smile. "Real funny, _**counselor**_ Mikaelson, real funny."

"Now what is extremely important for you to remember is that in no circumstance you can lose your calm, do you hear me?" Elijah explained to him in a whisper. "If you do; Lockwood will charge into you like a bull in front of a red flag." He added. "He'll put you on stand and will do his best to show that you are an instable man who almost killed his client and who is a real danger to society."

"I did not try to kill her, Elijah!" Kol spat back, under clenched teeth.

"Lower you tone, would you?" He tried to calm him down. "That right here, right now, is the attitude that I don't want to see from you." He warned him, dryly. "Now, we both know that you were duped by Isabella MacDonald when she switched your medication. But, I need to prove it to the judge to exonerate you."

"Right." Kol nodded, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry, I'm just … I'm extremely nervous."

"Well, calm down, _**son**_." Elijah teased, once more. "I believe I have everything under control."

"You're doing it on purpose; aren't you?" Kol turned his head to stare at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _**Kido**_." He responded, with a chuckle sound.

"Right." Kol responded, before closing his eyes to center himself.

And that is exactly what Elijah Mikaelson wanted …. For his client to remain calm.

* * *

"OK, on your right, at a few feet of distance, there is an empty bench where we can sit." Louisa informed Rhonda while helping her reach her sitting position.

"Thank you, Miss Louisa." Rhonda replied, with a smile; before tucking her cane and sitting herself down.

"Don't mention it, my dear; it's my utmost pleasure." She responded, while taking her sitting position herself.

"Is it one of my blind impression, or the courtroom is full of people?" Rhonda questioned, while hearing the brouhaha surrounding them.

"I can reassure you by saying that it's not a blind impression." Louisa responded, with a shake of her head. "It's actually very accurate, my dear." She added. "I am noticing quite a few members of the press are present as well."

"They can attend a private case such as this one?" Rhonda questioned, in surprise.

"If they remain calm, silent and behave themselves, yes actually they can." She responded, with a nod.

"Who else is here?" Rhonda continued to question.

"Well, of course Mister Mikaelson is already sited at his table with Kol, and their opponents are at their own table." Louisa whispered near her female comrade left ear. "I've noticed that Miss Bonnie Bennett, Doctor Katherine Pierce, and Caroline are here also."

"Good! Caroline is here. Now if only he could hurry his damn butt here!" Rhonda commented, mostly to himself; with a long sigh escaping her parted lips.

"And of _**whom**_ are we talking about, my dear?" Louisa questioned, while turning her head to the right to take a look at the therapist woman.

"Mm…No one." Rhonda waved a hand in dismissal gesture.

"Now my dear, I'm the Queen – with a capital "Q" of secrets, do not think that I did not guessed that Klaus is on his way back to the country to assist the trial, because I have guessed it by the amount of stress you're showing." Louisa added, unwavering; before being cut short by the ring tone of Rhonda's cellphone.

"Excuse-me, would you? The person who _**should not be mentioned**_ must be the one who is calling me right now." Rhonda replied to Louisa, before responding to her call: "Where are you are and why aren't you here already?" Rhonda spat at her interlocutor.

"Well…Hello to you too, Rhonda. How have you been Klaus? Was your flight to your convenience?" Klaus teased her.

"Oh cut the crap and respond to my question!" She replied, dryly.

"Has he been delayed?" Louisa questioned, while eyeing Caroline at the other side of the courtroom.

"I don't know, he won't answer my question!" Rhonda responded, with a loud sigh.

"Give my regards to Louisa who seems to be your faithful companion at the courtroom at the present moment." Klaus greeted, with a grin.

"Alright, alright … I'll tell her: _**Louisa, Klaus is giving you his regards**_." Rhonda promised and delivered, with a dismissive wave of her left hand. "Where are you?"

"How thoughtful of him." Louisa replied, with a smile.

"Flight had been delayed, which created a late arrival." He explained. "We rapidly passed the custom, and snatched a taxi to be on our way to the courtroom." He continued. "Now, the taxi just stopped in front of the courthouse. We should be inside in a couple of minutes."

"We?" Rhonda asked, worryingly.

"Oh dear!" Louisa rolled her eyes to the ceiling; before waving at Caroline who waved back. "Please tell me the " _ **we**_ " he's talking about is not involving himself with another woman?"

"Tell Louisa that Jenna is with me." Klaus replied, with a chuckle. "And please add that we are just friends. We are both here to give our support to both my brother and Kol."

Rhonda placed her right hand on her cellphone, before whispering to Louisa: "It's Jenna, she's with him."

"Dear Lord!" Louisa signed the cross sign in front of her chest.

"Good, good! I'm happy that you are on your way, the trial did not start yet." Rhonda gave him the information.

"Well that is good to know…. Is … Is she there?" He stammered nervously through his question, and with a cough.

"And of _**whom**_ are we talking about, Klaus Mikaelson?" She questioned, teasingly.

"Rhonda, do I need to beg?" Klaus wondered, out loud.

"Well, that would be nice." She replied. "Yes, Caroline is at the trial to give her support to both your brother and Kol."

"I'm entering the courtroom now." Klaus concluded, before cutting it short.

"He's here." Rhonda informed Louisa. "And for once I'm happy to be blind to not witness the horror on Caroline's face."

Louisa turned around at the same moment to watch both Klaus and Jenna entered the courtroom.

"Well, they are here now." Louisa commented; while holding her breath.

"And?" Rhonda questioned, squeezing her female comrade left hand.

"Time will tell." Louisa added, while watching both Klaus and Jenna take their sitting positions.

* * *

Caroline lost both her sense of reality and pinkness of her cheeks the moment she saw Klaus Mikaelson entered the courtroom with Jenna on his heels.

"Did you know he was coming?" Bonnie questioned, surprised as she was; while Katherine finally got a glimpse at their arrival.

"No." Caroline rose her chin and kept her sight averted from them. "It's a free country they can be here if they want." She added, falsely uninterested, wish a dismissal shrug.

"He came back with …. Isn't it Jenna her name? One of the female therapists at the center?" Katherine questioned, herself.

"It doesn't matter." She replied, while swallowing a lump in her throat; before not being able to help herself to take a good look at him.

Though, she knew how he looked like from the picture frame Elijah used to have in his office, it was still the first time since she had regained her sight that she was able to truly look at him. Let just say that the sight of him at the present moment was raising dangerously high the beats of her heart.

"Except, we know it does, Caroline." Bonnie squeezed both of her hands, while addressing her of a smile.

"He's looking at you." Katherine informed her; the minute Caroline noticed herself and rapidly turn her head.

"It doesn't change anything, he can't see me anyway." She commented, in a drier tone.

"I disagree. He can feel you, even from a distance, and he's also not totally blind. He can certainly see the shape of people and things." Katherine responded. "I need to greet him. I'll be back after knowing more." She informed the young woman.

"What? No, no … Stay here!" Caroline tried to retain her friend, while grabbing her left forearm. "He's … He's going to think that I've send you to him."

"Caroline." Katherine tried to free her arm from her friend' firm grip. "We are colleagues from a distance. He knows better than to think that."

"Right." She got a grip on herself, while placing both of her palms on her knees.

* * *

Klaus firstly helped Jenna to take a sitting position in the crowded courtroom, before taking a glimpse at where Caroline was sited. He could feel her presence from across the room. They had this powerful connection between them, there was not a single chance of denying it. If she was agreeing to that fact or not, wasn't changing the obvious.

"I'll go see my brother and Kol." He informed Jenna, with a nod.

"Sure. You take three steps at your left. Continue a twenty steps to the front and then take on your right." She responded; while eyeing her nemesis who was exchanging a few words with his female client. "Tell your brother I wish for him to crush Tyler Lockwood."

"Thanks for the road plan." He teased, playfully. "And, I think that he'll appreciate the " _ **crush him**_ " thought." He winked; before walking rapidly toward the front of the courtroom. He needed to hurry because from the look of things, the trial would start rapidly.

* * *

"I'm touched by your presence here, Nicklaus." Elijah greeted his brother, with a sarcastic grin plastered on his face.

"Oh please, don't make it more than what it is, brother." Klaus replied, with a grin. "Kol." He then saluted with a nod and a smile; before handing his hand to the young man.

"If I tell you that I'm touched, will you kick me off like your brother also?" Kol questioned, teasingly; while raising on his two legs to shake his hand. "Because man; I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being here."

"Don't sweat it. I wouldn't be anywhere else as of now." Klaus added, with a smile. "Both Jenna and I, we are rooting for you."

"Highly appreciates it, man." Kol replied, sincerely. "Thank her for me."

"I will." Klaus replied, with a nod.

"So … Did you talk to Caroline?" Elijah went straight to the other hot topic.

"No, I did not… yet. But I know where she is sited." Klaus replied, calmly.

"Do you plan to talk to her then?" Elijah questioned, urgently; crossing both arms in front of his bulged chest. "Because, the way you left things unspoken had left its marks on her."

"My brother…" Klaus pointed both hands toward the spoken for. "Always acting as a lawyer, even with the private life of others."

"Well, to be fair he's good at it." Kol pointed it out.

"True enough." Klaus agreed.

"I mean it, Klaus: **Talk-to-her**!" Elijah insisted; while pushing a straight finger into his father's chest.

"Hi!" They both heard Katherine salute Klaus.

"Katherine?" Klaus turned his head toward the voice, a smile spreading on his face.

"So you're back?" She questioned; before taking a glance at Elijah who smiled and winked at her.

"I'm back indeed. How have you been Katherine?" He questioned, politely.

"Well, she seems quite happy and in love at the moment." Kol let it slip; before wincing and biting his bottom lip. "Oh my God! I'm … I'm so sorry, Doctor Pierce! This wasn't my place to say."

"It… It's fine." She shook her head, redness filling both of her cheeks.

"Happy in love?" Klaus questioned, with a smile. "Really brother?"

"Don't rubbing it in our faces, Klaus." Elijah threaten.

"Don't worry, I won't." He shook his head, still grinning. "I'm just happy for you both."

"Thank you. So you came back to support both your brother and Kol then?" Katherine questioned, while discreetly eyeing Jenna.

"You can inform Caroline that Jenna is here as her own person to support them too." Klaus replied, teasingly. "We have remained good friends as well as colleagues."

"Oh … No, no, no … This wasn't what I was implying at all." She stammered, nervously; redness filling both of her cheeks once more.

"Very subtle, baby." Elijah blessed her of a kiss on her forehead, before adding: "I think you should regain your places, the trial will start very soon."

"Order in the courtroom." A male clerk shouted, before adding: "Honorable Judge Judy Carson is proceeding this trial."

* * *

"We are here to bring light on the attempt murder accusation against Kol William. Those accusations are laid by the plaintive Isabella MacDonald." The petite – short redhead - female judge read the paper she was holding in her hands. "Am I right, counselors?"

"Yes, your honor." They both agreed, with a single nod.

"Then, Counselor Lockwood, proceed." She signed him to do.

Katherine regained her row, before sitting down beside Caroline.

"What did Klaus say?" Bonnie questioned in a low whisper, eagerly.

"I don't care what he had to say." Caroline replied, with a dismissal wave of her left hand.

"Yes, you do." Bonnie objected, while nudging her friend.

"Ouch!" She rubbed the left side of her waist.

"I barely touched you." The nurse replied, while narrowing her sight on the blonde woman.

"Well, be careful!" Caroline warned her friend, while rubbing her belly.

"He did not say much." Katherine replied. "But, he pointed out that Jenna is here as a support system for Kol and that they are just colleagues who remained friends after their breakup."

"See, there is nothing you should worry about." Bonnie pointed out to Caroline, who shrugged once more. "You should tell him about the baby."

"I'll do it in my own pace and chosen time!" Caroline replied, between clenched teeth.

"I'm calling the accused, Kol William, to the bar." Tyler Lockwood called, while taking a few steps to place himself in front of the said sited position, beside the judge.

"Oh God!" Kol whispered to himself; nervously rubbing his sweaty palms over the fabric of his trousers.

"Do-not-show-him-any-nervousness." Elijah warned him, in a low murmur. "Remain-calm-in-all-times."

Kol walked toward the chair placed on the stand, before sitting down.

"Kol William, Isn't it?" Tyler questioned, with a fake smile.

"Yes." Kol replied, while swallowing his saliva down.

"Though…" Tyler looked at his notes. "It was William, but also Bentley and Hashton?"

"Legal problems with the orphanage and my second given name." Kol shrugged, falsely indifferent.

"I presume that is why you want people to call you just "Kol"?" Tyler questioned, some more.

"It's so irrelevant your honor." Elijah objected with a shake of his head. "He's patronizing my client."

"I'm trying to show the court that Kol has a peculiar way to view life in general, which is relevant to his character and the present crime." Tyler replied, politely to the judge.

"I'll allow it this single time, counselor." Judge Carson agreed, reluctantly. "But don't push your luck."

"Very well. Thank you your honor." Tyler agreed, with a single nod. "Why is that, Mr. William?"

"Because William was one of the names that was given to me by the orphanage because I needed one." Kol replied, tears filling his eyes. "I am an orphan – therefore I prefer essentially my first name."

"I see. So would you say that you have much resentment inside of you because you were abandoned?" Tyler questioned, some more.

"Still irrelevant you honor!" Elijah rose on his two legs, pointing a finger at Tyler. "Can I know why my client's feelings about the fact that he was abandoned by his parents is so relevant to the present trial?"

"Counselor Lockwood, you're pushing you luck." The judge warned him, once more. "Proceed but quickly!"

"I'm sorry. Let me rephrase it." He presented his fake excuse. "Mr. William would you say that your past is making you more aggressive toward your present and future?" He rephrased his question. "Would you say that, from time to time, the sadness you're holding inside of you about being an orphan is making you resentful and your anger is showing from time to time?" He insinuated. "Would you also say that your anger could lead you to forget your medication from time to time? You have a bi-polar disorder, right?"

"Yes I have a bi-polar medical condition … and, no!" Kol shook his head, unwavering. "I'm happy with my life, what I have become, my choices in life, and my personal life as well." He added, in a drier tone. "And I would never forget my medication."

"Really?" Tyler rose an eyebrow. "Then why did you try to squeeze the life out of my client's body, while trying to strangle her, and this in front of a bunch of eye witnesses?"

"Argumentative your honor!" Elijah jumped off his chair. "My client has not been declared culprit of any crime yet!"

"I'll allow it!" The judge agreed, before rolling her eyes at Tyler Lockwood. "Counselor, I've lost my patience. Wrap it up!"

"I'm sorry your honor." Tyler replied, with a nod. "Mr. William, can you deny this single fact. Can you deny that you have tried to strangle to death Isabella MacDonald?"

The entire audience retained their breaths, while Kol stared, from afar, into Bonnie's teary eyes.

She nodded once, mouthing the word: _**I'm with you and I love you**_ , while addressing him a comforting smile.

"No I can't." Kol replied, in one single breath. "But, there's more to that story, your honor and I would like to …" He turned his upper body to stare at the judge.

"Then, there is nothing more to add, is there?" Tyler replied, with a grin; while throwing his arms and hands in the air. "Mr. William is culprit of his crime!"

"Argumentative your honor!" Elijah rose back on his legs. "I represent my client to demonstrate that the plaintive, Isabella MacDonald, drive my client to that stage of losing control of his faculties."

"And you'll get the time to do so, Counselor Mikaelson; but as for now …" The female judge was interrupted once more by Counsellor Lockwood.

"Accept the fact that you have lost this trial, Mikaelson!" Tyler spat to Elijah's face. "Accept the fact that your client is culprit of murder!"

"I swear Lockwood, don't ask for it because you're about to receive it on a silver platter!" Elijah lashed out himself.

"Order in the courtroom counselors, or I'll have you both thrown out of it!" The petite brunette (known as Judge Carson) elevated her noise, with a wave of her straight finger. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal!" Elijah nodded, with respect. "My deepest apologies."

"Counselor Lockwood?" She questioned, narrowing her sight on the man.

(…)

* * *

 _ **Back to present time …**_

Isabella MacDonald placed a hand over her mouth to forbid herself to either cry or scream. She rushed her steps toward the courtroom exit door, before hurrying her strides into the corridor. She came to an abrupt halt, lowering her forearms and forehead on the cold ceramic wall, at a few meters of distance of the tall justice statue.

She started to hyperventilate, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, a few tears rolling down on her face. She had been so certain that she would win this. That she would take her revenge against both Kol and Bonnie. Unfortunately for her, she had never thought that the table would turn on her, that instead of being the player, the abuser she would become the one who was physically and mentally abuse.

"Ironic would you say?" She heard the question, before raising her head to stare at him.

"What?" She snapped back at Elijah Mikaelson; who had obviously followed her outside the courtroom.

"I mean, the single fact that you are crying your heart out at a few meters of distance of the Statue of Justice." He replied, with a shrug, both hands buried in his impeccable Armani pair of trousers. "Is it a repentant gesture from your part, Miss MacDonald?"

"I'm not under any obligation to talk to you." She replied, with a sniffling sound; her body suddenly taken by a range of intense tremors.

"True; you are not." Elijah agreed with a nod. "But, you doesn't seem well. Just know Miss MacDonald that if you are under any kind of pressure from counselor Lockwood, you can always act accordingly and tell the court the he is pressuring you." He suggested to her; his sight lowering on the noticeable red marks of physical abuse on her left forearms.

She lowered he sight to her rolled up blouse sleeve; before promptly lowering the expensive silk fabric on her bruises to hide it from his sight.

"I don't know what you're implying by that?" She shrugged; her face turning white.

Elijah nodded, once more, before walking a few steps to reach the handle of an empty meeting room. He opened the door before signing for her to enter with a nod of his head.

"This will probably be the only chance you'll get to make it right for yourself." Elijah suggested, while using the reverse psychology to help her make the right decision for herself. "I would think this through very carefully if I were you." He added, while noticing her obvious reticence to enter.

She finally agreed to enter with a nod, passing by his side to enter the meeting room, before he could close the door behind both of their backs.

"What do you want from me?" She questioned, dryly; crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Offer you a deal." Elijah proposed, calmly.

"I won't take a plea bargain from you, Mister Mikaelson!" She replied, slyly. "Your client tried to kill me in front of a room filled with witnesses."

Elijah smirked, before taking a few steps to place himself in front of the young woman: "But, we both know who drove him to that extend, don't we, Miss MacDonald?" He responded to her attack, his sight narrowed on her. "You switched my client's medication with sugar pills, creating an unbalanced chemical reaction in his brain, which pushed him to act like a lunatic while not being himself."

She blenched under his true words, swallowing hard.

"I bet you're trying to intimidate me because you are feeling that the judge is already on our side." She replied, uncomfortable.

"Believe me when I say that I intend to win and you'll lose this battle, Miss MacDonald." Elijah presented the truth to her. "I have a witness who saw you enter the patient room and temper with the dose of medication, before accusing Nurse Bonnie Bennett of that crime."

She blenched under the accusation, before shrugging: "This has nothing to do with the present trial!"

"Oh but I beg the difference that it truly does!" Elijah replied, calmly; before crossing both arms in front of his chest. "I have another witness who can testify that you were the person who temper with the medication of Kol William."

"You're bluffing!" She lashed out; pacing nervously back and forth.

"I never bluff, Miss MacDonald; I deliver, that is not the same thing." He rectified her say with a shake of his head.

She nervously rubbed her hands together, biting into her bottom lip.

"Did he touch you?" He asked, more softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She shrugged, once more.

"Did counselor Lockwood rose his hand on you or force himself on you?" Elijah inquired; taking one step to reach her standing position. "If so you need to denounce his predatory sexual abuse."

"If this was true, which is not; I shouldn't even talk to you about that." She concluded; tears starting to roll on her cheeks and neck.

"You have already lost this battle. Don't allow Tyler Lockwood to put his hands on you once again." He advised her to do. "Because, if he loses this trial, he'll be mad. And the rage he'll feel will make him abuse you once more. And this time around maybe you'll arbor more than just a few bruises."

She stared at Elijah for a few seconds, before sniffling and wiping the tears off her cheeks: "What will happen to me if …. If I lose this trial?"

"I can put a good word on your behalf to the judge." He promised her. "You'll be thanked from the Nurses Association. You'll lose your job at the Santa Rosa hospital. You'll never be able to work in any medical areas of expertise. You'll be psychologically evaluated. You'll probably be asked to contribute to several months of community work."

"I won't go to prison then?" Isabella asked; anxiously.

"It's funny how you are just now realizing the hell you've put my client through." Elijah couldn't do without commenting on her despicable actions. "As for not passing time in prison. It's all depends on you, Miss MacDonald." He added; burying both hands in his trousers, before locking sight with her. "When I'll put you on stand, cooperate with me and I'll protect you the best as I can." He added, before swirling on himself to leave the room.

* * *

If Elijah Mikaelson was frank with himself his nemesis, Tyler Lockwood, had given him a hell of a fight in the courtroom with his multiple witnesses, and brilliant case build against his client, Kol.

But, he also knew that Tyler wouldn't win that case, because his own "guilty" case against Isabella MacDonald was built in cement.

"Counselor Mikaelson, you can proceed with your interrogation of the female plaintive now." The female judge gave him the permission.

"Thank you your honor." Elijah rose on his two legs, before closing the few buttons of his blazer. "If you don't mind I need to set this laptop on your desk' bench counter."

"For what purpose counselor?" Judge Carson rose an eyebrow in interrogation.

"A male witness that couldn't be present for medical reason will testify from the Santa Rosa Hospital on screen via the app. Skype." He informed her, while placing the laptop on the desk between her siting position and Isabella MacDonald's one. "Here's legal authorization form signed by his hand."

"I object, your honor!" Tyler Lockwood rose on his legs, pointing a forbidden finger toward Elijah. "This is highly against the juridical protocol!"

"I'll allow it, counselor Lockwood; because everything is in due legal form." She replied, dryly. "Now sit down!" She added, while pointing toward Tyler's chair. "You can proceed, counselor Mikaelson."

"Thank you your honor." He nodded, respectfully; before burying both of his hands in his trousers' pants pockets to approach the stand, while the female plaintive was rubbing her hands nervously. "Miss MacDonald, could you tell the court what kind of relationship you have with my client, Kol William?"

"We are colleagues at the hospital. I'm a nurse and he's an orderly." She replied, toneless.

"I see. So I presume you have forgotten that you had dated him in the past?" Elijah questioned, with a subtle tilt of his head.

"I …. I dated a lot of young men there." She shrugged it off. "I probably forgot."

"Mm… Now, do you know Nurse Bonnie Bennett and did you knew about his personal relationship with her?" He asked, some more.

"Vaguely." She responded, redness filling her cheeks under her own lies.

"Vaguely, really?" Elijah opened both arms in consternation. "It's very peculiar, because you have dropped an investigation against Miss Bonnie Bennet for misconduct and medical error on a male patient who had died a few months ago?"

"I …. I forgot about that." She stammered, nervously.

"Objection your honor!" Tyler sprang into a standing position. "This is a trial against Kol William murderous intention toward the plaintive, not a trial against my client!"

"Counselor Mikaelson," The female judge arched both of her eyebrows. "If this is not related to the present case, I don't want "it" in my courtroom."

"It is your honor, believe me it is." Elijah confirmed, with a nod.

"Then proceed." She allowed it.

"Miss MacDonald. I have a list of witnesses who have testified by writing that you had a … wait…let me quote their written words: _**a pernicious obsession toward both Nurse Bonnie Bennett and my client Kol William.**_ " Elijah read the sheet he was holding in his hand. "Do you care to comment?"

"I … I don't know what you're implying by that?" She stammered some more, while biting into her bottom lip. "It's false of course!"

"Really?" He approached the stand, before placing a sheet underneath her sight. "Isn't it this a Board hospital complaint form that you have completed against Bonnie Bennett that was signed by your hand?"

She lowered her sight on the said form, before swallowing hard.

"I'll take that as a "yes."." Elijah replied to her silence, before approaching the laptop to push a key. "Nurse Cheryl are you in visual and verbal communication with us?" He called.

"Oh my God!" Louisa commented, forcefully grabbing both of Rhonda's hands; before seeing the face of their female comrade appear on the laptop screen.

"What… What is happening?" Rhonda questioned, dumbfounded.

"Cheryl just appeared on the laptop screen, believe it or not!" Louisa informed her, in a low murmur. "That rascal of Cheryl and son-of-a-gun of Elijah Mikaelson! They both planned this without my knowledge of it." She exclaimed; outraged by it all. "Don't get me wrong, my dear; it's the most brilliant move!"

"If you say so; I can only believe you." Rhonda commented with a low chuckle sound.

"Yes." Cheryl replied on the screen, with a nod of her head.

"Nurse Cheryl could you inform the court the name of the patient that you are standing nearby at the hospital?" Elijah questioned.

"Surely. This is Mr. Edward Galliane." Cheryl replied, in a clear voice.

"Can you reassure the court that it was impossible for Mr. Galliane to be present in the courtroom today?" Elijah demanded the confirmation.

"Mr. Galliane has experienced multiple strokes the last few weeks, he's under continuous medical observation." Cheryl explained, clearly. "Therefore, he couldn't leave his hospital room."

"Mr. Galliane, do you hear me?" Elijah questioned.

"Like a finch singing on a tree branch!" The elderly man replied; triggering the general laughter in the audience.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Counselor Mikaelson replied, with a grin. "Mr. Galliane, are you aware of the investigation against Nurse Bonnie Bennett?"

"I sure am!" The old man replied, while appearing on the screen. "And that is pure nonsense! Nurse Bennett is a dedicated, professional nurse!"

"Objection your honor!" Tyler rose back on his legs. "We are not here to listen to what an old man has to say about the girlfriend' accuse!"

"I, for once, want to hear about what this "old man" – as you so disrespectfully described this patient – has to say!" Judge Carson spat back. "So, I would suggest for you to sit right back on your chair, counselor Lockwood."

A heavy silence filled the courtroom for a few seconds, before she would add: "You can continue, counselor Mikaelson."

"Thank you your honor." Elijah nodded. "Mr. Galliane, as for what you told me previously, you don't believe a single minute that Nurse Bennett is the one who increased the medication of the deceased patient?"

"No, I don't… And I will tell you why." The witness replied. "The night the male patient died, I couldn't sleep because I was having farts." He added, under the additional general laughter of the audience. "Damn chili night! Anyway … My bedroom door was opened and I was able to see Nurse Bennett come in and out of the patient room."

"Oh my God!" Bonnie exclaimed; a hand placed on her chest, over the increased beats of her heart.

"Breathe, Bonnie, Breathe." Caroline suggested her to do. "It'll be OK." She added, a large grin spreading on her face. "I know Elijah, he's about to clear you of all charges brought against you to the hospital board."

"You think so?" Bonnie questioned, uncertain.

"I know so." Caroline nodded, with a smile.

"My boyfriend is brilliant that way." Katherine commented, proudly.

"Look at you calling counselor Mikaelson your boyfriend." Bonnie commented, with a wink.

"Being witness of Nurse Bennett coming in and out of the patient room is not clearing her of all charges, would you say, Mr. Galliane?" Elijah questioned, arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"No, but seeing Nurse MacDonald sneaking inside the patient room after Nurse Bennett left will!" The male patient proudly reply, with a nod.

A loud exclamation of surprise rose from the courtroom audience, while the female plaintive rose on her legs.

"You don't have proof of that!" Isabella lashed out, angrily; pointing a finger at the laptop.

"Objection your honor; what Mr. Galliane thinks he saw is highly argumentative." Tyler yelled at the judge.

"I'll allow it." Judge Carson agreed, for once. "Counselor Mikaelson, if you don't have proof of your allegation or a direct link to the present case I'll have no other choice but to dismiss all of this."

"Oh but I do, your honor!" Elijah stipulated, with a smile; before hitting a few keys on the keyboard to open a video file. "This video is the property of the hospital security footage, and I've been allowed to use it." He finally played it, only to notice the consternation on all the faces of the audience. "Miss MacDonald can clearly be seen entering the patient room, after the departure of Nurse Bonnie Bennett!"

"That is not true your honor!" Isabella lashed out. "This video must be fake!"

"Counselor Lockwood control your client or I will!" Judge Carson warned him.

"Sit down Isabella!" Tyler ordered her to do; in a very menacing tone. "Or I swear I'll make you sit!"

"Got you!" Elijah mouthed the words at his nemesis; while playfully winking at him.

"I'm objecting firmly against this!" Tyler yelled at the judge. "This is Kol William's trial, not the one of Isabella MacDonald!"

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" The female judge hit her gave, loudly.

* * *

"From where is this brilliant move of yours came from?" Kol questioned Elijah; with astonishment plastered on his face and opened wide eyes; while the counselor regained his sitting position by his side.

"You were obviously thinking too little of me, Kol." Elijah replied, with a low chuckle.

"You just cleared Bonnie of all charges against her to the hospital board!" Kol added, still on shock.

"Did I? Well, I must be quite competent then." Elijah winked at him; before discreetly glancing at the table of his nemesis.

"What were you thinking?" Tyler forcefully grabbed Isabella's left forearm the minute she regained her sitting position at the table. "Because of your stupid behavior on the stand, you are risking to make me loose this trial!"

"You're hurting me." She pulled her arm away; before rubbing it. "People could see the way you're acting with me."

"I give a fuck what people can see or not!" Tyler spat back to her face. "If you're digging your grave, sweetheart; don't think for a minute that you'll bring me down with you!"

* * *

"Miss MacDonald; today, it has been clearly proven to me in this courtroom that you have taken illegal action against Nurse Bonnie Bennett." The judge addressed the plaintive. "I'm certain that after a thorough investigation of all proofs, the hospital Board will dismiss Nurse Bennett of all charges against her. This said, what has been brought to my intention also is the single fact that you appeared to have had bad intention toward both Nurse Bonnie Bennett and the accuse Kol William. Therefore, I'll make an exception and I'll allow Counselor Mikaelson to pursue his interrogation in his usual unorthodox way." She added, with a discreet cough; while making the plaintive blenched. "Counselor Mikaelson, you can approach the stand."

"Thank you your honor." He replied, with a grin. "It's kind of you to publicly share your appreciation of my legal expertise."

"It wasn't intended to be a compliment, Counselor Mikaelson." She replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"He's such an ass when he wants to be." Caroline commented, under a low chuckle.

"Has he always been so cocky and pretentious of himself?" Katherine questioned, with a grin.

"Oh believe me, this is nothing." The tall blonde shook her head. "He can be way worst if he wants to be." She added, with a shrug. "But to be truthful; he's that good so we can't blame him for being this way."

"Nurse Cheryl are you still there?" Elijah asked, once more.

"Yes, I'm here." She nodded, with a huge smile.

"You seem happy that Nurse Bennett has been cleared of all charges?" He questioned, with a smile of his own.

"She is an amazing nurse. I never doubted that she would be back as an active part of our staff, after so many months of desk duty." Cheryl commented.

"Objection your honor! Are we here to condemn Kol William for his murderous actions or to listen to this rubbish exchange?" Tyler Lockwood asked, slyly.

"I'll allow it." Judge Carson agreed, with a nod. "Though, I would like to rectify, counselor; that we are here to _**condemn**_ or _**dismiss**_ Kol William of all charges. Don't you forget the nuance?"

"I'm sorry, your honor." Elijah presented his humble apologies. "My fault. I am in awe in front of this amazing staff at the Santa Rosa Hospital."

"Yes, are we all? Now move on, Counselor." She rolled her eyes, once more.

"Miss MacDonald were you aware of Mr. William's bi-polar condition?" Elijah asked her.

"Perhaps." She responded, carefully. "In our days, a lot of people have that medical condition. It's not uncommon, even among staff."

"You're right. It's not uncommon." Elijah agreed, with a pernicious smile. "Now, what is truly important in the case of my client is that he regularly visited the hospital pharmacy to pick-up his medication."

"I … I don't know what this has to do with me?" She replied, nervously.

"This has everything to do with you, Miss MacDonald." He confirmed, unwavering; before approaching the bench to give the female judge a paper form. "It has been confirmed by a lab that my client's medication for his bi-polar condition has been exchange by a bunch of sugar pills." He added, under the loud exclamation of surprise from the audience. "Would you care to explain?"

"Why … Why … Should I explain something… something that is not of my concern?" She stammered, redness filling her entire face; while twisting both of her hands. "Maybe … Maybe he switched the pills himself?"

"Highly doubtful." Elijah shook his head.

"Your honor! Nothing is proving that my client was indeed the person who switched those pills?" Tyler objected.

"I'll allow it." The judge nodded at his request. "Counselor Mikaelson, move on!"

"You seem nervous, Miss MacDonald?" Elijah questioned, some more.

"I'm … I'm not nervous; I'm just … I'm just tired of all of this." She commented, some more. "I don't know why you would think that I … That I switched those pills?"

"Maybe I don't think? Maybe I have proof?" He replied; locking his sight with hers. "Maybe your goal was to take revenge against both my client and Nurse Bennett? Maybe the reason why my client tried to strangle you in front of a bunch of witnesses was because you had switched his bi-polar medication with sugar pills?" He continued, more lethal than ever. "And because of that fact alone, my client had lost all his mental abilities to think what was right and was wrong? And therefore, he is certainly not culprit of the crime you are condemning him for! "

"Objection your honor!" Tyler yelled; both closed fists hitting the table. "Counselor Mikaelson is patronizing and abusing my client on the stand!"

"Counselor Mikaelson; do I need to remind you of the legal procedures in this courtroom?" She questioned him, dryly.

"No, your honor, you don't. But, please allow me to show the court that I am right." He begged her.

"Five minutes." She agreed, under a loud sigh.

"Cheryl, could you tell the court where you're at right now?" Elijah inquired.

"I'm standing behind the counter of the hospital pharmacy." She replied, with a nod. "I'm with Carole Brian. She's a pharmacist assistant at the counter."

"Good day, Miss Brian." Elijah saluted her of a nod and smile.

"Hi." She replied, shyly; while appearing on the screen.

Isabella took a glimpse of her and started to nervously roll her hips on her chair.

"You seem nervous, Miss Brian?" Elijah inquired.

"It's because I'm not used to be on camera." She explained herself.

"It's understandable. I can reassure you that you're not under any pressure." He replied, with much compassion. "Now could you tell the court why you couldn't be present in the courtroom today?"

"We'll there's an epidemic of Influenza at the moment. A lot of the staff had caught the virus, so I need to give extra hours." She explained herself.

"Fair enough." Elijah agreed, with a nod. "I have a short amount of time left to present my case, so let me get directly to the point: what crucial information could you give the court about the present trial?"

"Well… Kol William did presented himself at the counter to pick-up his prescription like each month. I know that because it's me who prepared the bottle for him." She informed the court.

"And what was peculiar about that particular day of his visit?" Elijah inquired.

"Well … An hour earlier his visit, Miss MacDonald had offered to replace me for a break in the middle of my shift; allowing me to see my boyfriend who was visiting from Boston. We have a long-distance relationship and it's not always easy." She explained. "I thought it was very peculiar and unusual of her because she… she is not the nicest person to be around."

"For God sake, your honor; are we here to debate the motives of my client for giving a hand to one of her co-workers?" Tyler Lockwood exclaimed, raising once again on his two legs.

" _ **For God sake**_ , counselor Lockwood, control your outbursts!" Judge Carson replied, dryly. "I'll allow counselor Mikaelson to continue because of the pertinence of this female witness."

"So, Miss Brian; your testimony is that Miss MacDonald, who is present today in this court, replaced you for a break, granting you the chance to see your boyfriend, while also having access to all the bottles of medications behind the counter, and more so, the ones that were prepared for Kol?" Elijah rose his voice, with much assurance; while lowering the sword of Damocles on top of the plaintive head. "Proving without an ounce of a doubt, your honor, that she tempered with the right medication to replace it with sugar pills!" He announced, ceremoniously; under the loud exclamations of the audience. "Which contributed to the mental unbalanced of my client."

"I … No … Please, make him stop your honor … I …." Isabella sprang on her legs, hands joined and tears in her eyes.

"Objection your honor, this is just some crazy speculation from the accuse attorney!" Tyler lashed out, angrily.

"Overruled, counselor!" Judge Carson rose her voice at him. "These are not speculations anymore; these are becoming facts!"

At the female judge response, Tyler closed both of his fists in anger, before sitting back on his chair: "Very well, your honor."

"Miss MacDonald are you denying replacing Miss Carole Brian for a break, granting you the opportunity to have access to Mr. Kol William' medication, before so carefully changing those medication for sugar pills?" Elijah ordered her to respond.

"I …. I …. Alright, I did it!" She busted, grabbing her head with both hands. "I did it! I hated both Bonnie and Kol, I wanted revenge on both of them and …"

"Close your big filthy mouth, Isabella!" Tyler spat, himself; before pushing the table and raising on his legs.

"Or what? You'll raise your hand on me again? You'll force yourself on me again like last night?" She let the truth escape her trembling lips; tears rolling fluently over her entire face and neck.

The brouhaha in the courtroom both created by the surprise revelation of the plaintive and the loud exclamation of shock, made the judge rose on her legs and hit once more, her gland: "Order in the courtroom, order in the courtroom!"

Elijah rapidly turned on himself to mouth the words: _**Don't worry**_ at Kol who had lost all his facial colors; while standing on his legs himself. Then he slowly turned to stare at his nemesis, a glimpse of victory sparkling in his dark eyes, only to mouth also: _**Check - Mate Lockwood!**_

"What the hell just happened?" Rhonda questioned Louisa, her mouth wide opened; while grabbing her friend's hands.

"My boss just threw Miss MacDonald and Tyler Lockwood underneath the biggest train, my dear." Louisa commented, proudly, while harboring the brightest of smile. "And I've never been more proud."

On the other side of the aisle, the three women had also rose on her legs; Bonnie majorly shaken by the last announcement.

"What just happened … I don't understand?" She questioned the scene, while shaking her head repeatedly.

"I did not see the sexual assault coming." Caroline commented herself. "Though, I shouldn't be surprised, coming from that rat!"

"Elijah just cleared Kol of all allegations against him; right?" Katherine realized with the biggest of smile; before turning her head toward the two woman.

"This can't be happening?" Bonnie exclaimed, before placing her right hand over her mouth. "Is he a magician or what?"

"I believe it is happening, Bonnie." Caroline confirmed, before sliding her left arm over her friend's shoulders to give her a hug. "Kol will soon be free of all charges!"

And that was exactly Klaus's thought too: "How are you feeling?" He asked Jenna, who was wiping tears off her face.

"Relieved that he will finally get what he deserves." She shared her feelings.

"He abused you in the past, did he?" Klaus questioned, some more.

She nodded, closing her eyes to inhale some needed air in her lungs.

"I'm sorry, Jenna." Klaus commented, before grabbing both of her hands to give her courage.

"I won't repeat myself! Order in the courtroom!" Judge Carson shouted to the entire audience; before the silence could fill the room again.

Elijah had regained his sitting position near Kol; awaiting with much impatience the decision of the female judge.

"Mr. Kol William and Counselor Mikaleson, please rise." She asked them to do. "In light of the latest development in this trial and the recent admission of guiltiness from the plaintive, I therefore clear you of all charges brought against you in this present trial. You are free to go, Mister William."

Kol turned his head and upper body to look at Bonnie, who was crying her eyes out and blowing a kiss to him; before shaking Elijah's hand: "I will never forget what you did for me."

"Don't mention it." Elijah replied, with a large smile.

"As for you, Miss MacDonald; my heart bleeds to know that a young woman such as yourself just blew all her chances to remain a valuable nurse of our community. I'll let the Board of the Santa Rosa Hospital decide of your faith, but I can only imagine that your future will be a dark one." The female judge gave her a piece of her mind. "Now, the accusation of sexual accusations you brought against Counselor Tyler Lockwood are not to be taken lightly. I would highly suggest that you think this through before answering this question." She added, while Isabella remained stoic on her chair. "Did Counselor Tyler Lockwood sexually abuse you?"

Tyler narrowed her sight on the plaintive, his jaw tensing under the pressure; while keeping his closed fists on the table.

"Yes, your honor!" Isabella admitted, with a sobbing sound.

"Very well!" The judge nodded in direction of two law reinforcement men who started walking from their standing position near the wall to Tyler's table. "Counselor Lockwood, you're under arrest until a trial date will be decided by the court. You will be able to represent yourself or be entitled to a lawyer. The court will also grant an amount for your bail."

"What? No!" Tyler busted, while pulling his left arm from the firm grip of the law enforcement. "She told a lie because she lost the trial. I never touched her!"

The guards finally managed to get a firm grip on him, before reluctantly pulling him out from behind the table he was standing behind.

"I'll get you for this, Mikaelson; if it is the last thing I'll do!" He shouted to Elijah; who remained expressionless.

His job was done … He had won the trial!

* * *

Bonnie sprang from her standing position, running down the aisle leading to the fence before throwing herself into Kol's welcoming arms.

"Oh my God you're free!" She exclaimed, kissing his face and lips. "I'm so happy for you, baby!"

"I love you Bonnie Bennett!" Kol told her, in front of their private audience that was encircling them; while cupping her face. "I'll try to become what you deserve."

"You are already what I want and more." Bonnie told him; under her happy tears; while he tighten his arms around her.

"Wow! Will I get the same reward when you'll be finish with him?" Elijah asked, teasingly. "Though; I need to warn you, Miss Bennett, that my girlfriend is present in this courtroom."

"You were amazing." Katherine told Elijah; before grabbing his chin to bless his parted lips of a kiss. "I was on the edge on my chair the entire time you gave your pleading."

"Aren't you always on the edge of your seat when I'm around you?" He winked, playfully; before slapping her butt and gracing her lips of kiss.

"And it's a "yes", Elijah." She agreed to his marriage proposal, with a bright smile spreading on her red lips.

"What? Are you saying "yes" to what I'm taking you're saying "yes" to?" Elijah questioned, dumbfounded; both of his hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Yes, I am!" She confirmed, with happy tears filling her eyes.

"I believe, counselor Mikaelson, that you also deserve a hug from me." Bonnie replied to his teasing, detaching herself from Kol, before hugging her boyfriend' lawyer. "Thank you for all you did for us. We will never forget it."

"It was my pleasure." Elijah replied, while hugging her back.

"Wait just a second?" Caroline suddenly realized, while pointing toward both Elijah and Katherine. "To what did Katherine say "yes" to you exactly?"

"Katherine has agreed to marry me." Elijah informed, with proundness and a pumped chest; a bright smile raising both corners of his lips.

"Wow! Congrats man!" Kol shook Elijah's hand.

"Well, finally!" Louisa commented, slowly approaching the group while guiding Rhonda. "It took you both long enough!" She added, before blessing Katherine's right cheek of a kiss. "I'm happy for you, my dear." She then turned to face her boss. "As for you! You have hidden you share of surprises from me in this present trial!"

"Well, Louisa; if I had told the half-of-it to you the entire audience would have known about it beforehand." He shrugged, playfully.

"That is so unfair!" She protested, vehemently. "I can certainly keep my mouth closed!"

"But also so true!" Rhonda commented, with a chuckle; while triggering the general laughter.

"I need to call Eric." Bonnie informed Kol; before taking a few steps away from the group to grab her cellphone in her handbag to push the tactile button of her male contact.

"Damn it, Bonnie; it took forever for you to call me! What is going on in that courtroom?" Eric exclaimed in a strong loud voice; while pacing back and forth in one of the corridors of the hospital.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry, Eric … But, I was in a trance during the entire duration of the trial." Bonnie explained to her male friend. "I had trouble breathing; that is how intense it truly was." She gave him a short explanation, before adding: "Mr. Mikaelson was so amazing! You would have been on the edge of your seat."

"OK, you just said: _**that is how intense it truly was**_ … That means the trial has concluded; right?" Eric asked, worryingly. "Don't you fucking leave me hanging like this Bonnie Bennett; between you and Cheryl that was carrying a laptop from a patient room to the hospital pharmacy while remaining completely silent – This drove me crazy woman!" He lashed out. "This was the longest shift of my life! What is going on with my buddy Kol?"

"Kol has been cleared of all charges, Eric – and so am I!" Bonnie told him; joyfully.

"What?" Eric shook his head in shock. "Oh my God, Bonnie … Yes! That is simply unbelievable. I want to hear all tiny details of that trial the moment you'll be back to the hospital, you hear me?"

"I will, I will … Cheryl was actually the one who brought the witnesses to us via Skype." She informed him, also.

"Wow! She teamed up with counselor Mikaelson?" He commented, with a discreet chuckle.

"She sure did." She agreed with a nod and a smile. "Call the other guys and inform them of the good news, would you?"

"I surely will." Eric agreed. "I love you both!"

"Back at you, buddy." Bonnie replied, before closing ending the conversation.

"How's Eric?" Kol asked.

"He's over the moon and so happy for us both." Bonnie replied, while regaining her place beside her boyfriend.

"Hey? Did you forget about me?" They all heard the loud voice of Cheryl. "Was Kol cleared of all charges?"

Elijah turned on himself, before walking toward the empty judge bench counter to grab his laptop that he had forgotten to retrieve earlier.

"He's cleared of all charges, Cheryl." Elijah confirmed, with a nod and a smile.

"Oh dear Jesus, thank you!" She closed her eyes, before raising her right hand over her chest.

"Thank you for your precious help." He added, sincerely. "Your contribution helped the case a lot."

"It was my pleasure, counselor." She nodded, herself; with much sincerity perceived and a smile.

"I have someone near me, who wants to thank you also." Elijah passed the laptop to Kol.

"So, I guess you like me a little bit after all, Cheryl?" Kol commented, with a wink.

"What? Where do you get that idea?" She exclaimed. "The minute you'll be back at the hospital I'll be kicking your ass, Kol!"

"I'll look forward to it then." He replied, playfully.

"The thing is that we don't believe you anymore, Cheryl." Louisa commented, with a chuckle.

"Well; maybe there aren't any valid reasons to believe me." Cheryl shrugged, smiling. "Work is calling. I'll see you all very soon." She greeted, before the connection would be cut.

"Now, weren't you suppose to inform Kol of your offer?" Louisa slapped her boss's right arm with the back of her right hand.

"Always so gentle with me, Louisa." Elijah commented, while narrowing his sight on his receptionist; before turning his attention back to the young man. "Kol, at my firm, once a year, we have this tradition of granting one student the necessary financial founds to get an education."

"What are you saying?" Bonnie questioned, surprised. "You want Kol to find you a student?"

"No." Elijah shook his head. "I want him to consider the offer."

"But… But, I'm not a student." Kol shook his head.

"No, but you wanted to pursue your medical career as a doctor; or am I mistaking?" Elijah inquired; with an arched eyebrow.

"Mr. Mikaelson…" Kol started, before closing his eyes and inhaling air in his lungs.

"Elijah, please." His counselor rectified.

"Elijah; I … I can't accept your generous offer." He refused, politely. "I couldn't accept charity from you."

"Oh nonsense! That is certainly not charity." Louisa exclaimed, while waiving both of her hands. "If it's not you, it'll be another young man or young woman."

"At least take time to think about it?" Elijah suggested to him.

"OK; I'll do that." Kol agreed, with a single nod; before bringing Bonnie in the comfort of his arms, once more.

"My brother the unbeatable warrior in court." They all heard Klaus commented; while seeing him slowly walk toward the group.

Caroline start at the sound of his voice, feeling her body tense at his approach.

"I'm proud of you, brother; you did a remarkable job." He added, while handing his right hand to him.

"Thanks Nicklaus." Elijah shook his hand. "It meant…" He added, with a discreet cough. "It meant a lot that both you and Jenna were here."

"She gives you her regards, she couldn't stay after the reveal. It wasn't easy for her to admit to the past sexual assault she had to endure from Tyler Lockwood." Klaus added, under the surprise exclamation of the entire group.

"What?" Bonnie questioned. "She was abused by him too?"

"Yes; when she was in high school." Elijah confirmed. "Needless to say, once again, that both of your presence in this courtroom gave me the incentive to believe in my sixth sense."

"Is that the reason why you suspected that Isabella had been abused by him too?" Kol questioned.

"Jenna's admission to me was one factor of my thinking process. She called me from Indonesia. We had a few verbal exchanges. But, seeing the bruises on both of Isabella's forearms gave me the final clue." Elijah explained. "She basically admitted it to me when I had a little chat with her during the reset time."

"Elijah! You could have been dismissed of that trial if someone had seen you talk to her." Caroline commented, in shock.

"That was a risk that I was willing to take, Caroline." Elijah replied. "You know me. No risk, no game." He added, with a playful wink.

"Well, on behalf of Jenna and all the women he abused of in the past, I thank you Elijah." Klaus commented, before turning his body to face Caroline. "Can I talk to you, Caroline?" He asked her, kindly; a shy smile spreading on his lips.

"No." She replied, dryly; while firmly crossing both arms in front of her risen chest.

"Why won't you Caroline? You should hear him out." Katherine suggested, in a whisper.

"I'm not interested in hearing him out, Katherine." She replied, in a higher tone for him to hear her clearly.

"What were you expecting?" Elijah questioned his brother, with a shrug.

"I was expecting her to act as a grownup woman who is not acting like a child, Elijah." Klaus replied, in a drier tone.

"Do you want to see me act like a child? Do you, Klaus Mikaelson?" Caroline busted to his face, with a pointed finger to his chest. "Well watch me turn on my heels and leave your ass behind then!" She added, under the opened eyes of all. "Oh right! You can't see clearly, something else you lied to me about!" She added, with the intention to hurt him deeply; before swirling on herself to leave the courtroom.

"Well, to be fair … You asked for it!" Rhonda commented.

"What are you waiting for?" Elijah inquired, pointing his right hand and arm toward the exit. "Run after her; be a man and run after her damn it!"

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus called the young woman's name, hurrying his steps down the court corridor. "Stop running away from me, we need to talk."

"Go to hell, and stay there!" She spat back, angrily. "No wait! Better than that, just hit your head on the wall and fall on your ass!"

Klaus chuckled at her say, not slowing his walking pace: "Oh come on! This is a very mean thing to say to a person who's visually impaired, love." He commented, teasingly. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Oh! I'm so sorry." She replied, while holding her steps to rapidly turn on herself to tilt her head at him, with her right hand placed over her heart in a very dramatic way. ""Are you visually impaired? Because you see I wasn't aware of that fact for the longest of times." She added, between clenched teeth and a drier tone, before reprising her rapid pace. "Maybe, you should ask your girlfriend Jenna to guide your "visually impaired ass" while you're walking!" She added, perniciously; before rapidly reprising her rapid walk.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, while dramatically placing his right hand over his chest, as well. "I see that you have regained more than your sight back. Let's just say your "high spirit" is on fire." He teased. "Though, if I am being honest with myself, it's quite comforting to realize that you're still jealous, love." He commented some more, with an additional laugh. "Though, the part about Jenna being my girlfriend is completely inaccurate."

"Jealous? In your dream, Mikaelson!" She replied, dryly. "And stop calling me "love"!"

"Oh come on Caroline. That childish attitude of yours has lasted long enough." He said; before shortening the distance between the two of them to promptly grab her right wrist to make her stop.

"Let go of me, or I swear I'll scream, Klaus!" She warned him; while trying to free herself from his grip of steel, but without succeeding.

"In a minute _**Miss-I-Am-Having-A-Tantrum.**_ " He teased some more, groping the panel of the door to find the handle.

Caroline lowered her sight on his hand technique to watch him slowly try to open the door, a heart squeeze taking her by surprise. She had been that person not-so-long ago; that person that couldn't easily find he handle of a door, that person who felt hopeless and lost in a world of people who were able to see. Granted Klaus was able to recognize the shapes of things and people, the light, and the darkness, but it was obvious that it was still a day to day struggle for him.

Yes, she was pissed at him. Yes he had abandoned her when she needed him the most. And yes, she was still debating in her head between the two options of _**now**_ and _**later**_ ; as to what would be the right time to tell him about the pregnancy. She knew that it was his right to know about the fact that he would be a dad soon, regardless of him wanting to be part of the baby's life or not. Basically …. Being able to see him for the first time as a visually impaired person (while knowing firsthand how hard it was to handle), was unexpectedly sucking the air out of her lungs.

"Klaus; let … Let me help you." She suggested in a kinder voice; her left hand gently brushing his.

He rose his head to stare at her face without truly seeing her delicate traits.

"I got this, Caroline." He replied, toneless; his jaw tensing. "It has been a very long time for me."

"Right." She replied; while rapidly retrieving her hand to nervously rub it on her tailored black pair of pants, at the same moment he released her from his grip.

"Come inside, please?" He suggested to her, while holding the door open.

"This won't change anything you know?" She shrugged his suggestion off, with a rose chin; arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"Perhaps. But, you were also so sure of yourself that you wouldn't see again, and yet …" Klaus replied, tit for tat.

"Whatever." She passed in front of him; entering the empty room before he could close the door behind both of their backs.

"What do you want to know?" She questioned, swirling on herself to face him.

"Foremost: how are you?" He questioned; leaning his back on the wall. "How are you handling everything?"

"As you can see, I am fine." She replied, dryly. "That is all you wanted to know?"

"God! You're the woman who infuriates me the most in this world." He commented, with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Well, it's probably why you left me in a hurry then." She replied, perniciously. "Or is it because you needed to rekindle your relationship with your ex?"

"Caroline." He pronounced her name while closing his eyelids. "You needed this time to find yourself again. You needed this time to discover the person you have become after your blindness."

"Wow! You always have such a good speech prepared for your audience, therapist Mikaelson." She replied, while clapping her hands. "Bravo! But, let me reassure you that you don't need to give me one. Don't worry you're off the hook for what I am concerned. You don't have to worry about me, or think about me, or be with me … You're done your therapist job brilliantly, you even gave me free sex as a bonus gift, now you're free to go back to your life and your precious Jenna!"

"For the last time, Caroline; I am not in a relationship with Jenna!" He busted, angrily; while pointing a finger at her. "My relationship with her ended the moment you entered the Center and my life!" He added. "Is that clear or do I need to make it clearer?"

Caroline swallowed hard, promptly taking a few steps back from his standing position. She had never seen him so upset and mad before that day.

They both held their silence for a few minutes, their chests raising under their heavy breathing.

"Then why did you left me after what we shared, at the mere moment that we were so intimate with each other?" She questioned under a sobbing sound. "Is it because you thought that two blind people wouldn't make it as a couple at the end?" She added. "Or is it because you did not feel anything when I was in your arms?"

"Oh for God sake, Caroline; no it's not that!" He objected, vehemently. "How does your brain come up with those crazy ideas?"

"Well, you left me with no explanation. What else could I have done but think about reasons why you took the first plane out of the country?" She tried to explain herself. "Is it because you thought that if there was a small chance that I'll regain my sight that you wouldn't be enough for me?" She questioned, some more. "Or is it that the fact that you are partially blind would make me think that you are less than a man, or that I would care less for you?"

Klaus swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths inside his lungs, before suddenly lowering his head down, while reprising his silence.

"Oh my God, it's that, isn't it?" She realized, in shock.

"You deserve the world and more, Caroline." He replied, hoarsely. "I can't be that person who will give that to you."

"Isn't it "me" who should decide what man is or isn't right for me?" She questioned, a straight finger pointed toward her own chest.

"I have a load of skeletons from my past that I carry with me. I'm a broken man, Caroline." Klaus tried to convince her. "You deserve a man who will be able to give his all to you. I'm not that man." He shook his head; wiping a single tears from his left cheek.

"I sincerely thought that our time together meant something to you." She expressed herself. "But it didn't apparently, if you think for a second that the fact that you weren't a saint in your past or that you are visually impaired would change my feelings for you."

"It did meant something to me too." He replied; both hands placed on each side of his tensed body. "It still does!"

"Well, you have a strange way of showing it to me, Klaus Mikaelson." She replied, shakily. "I know about your past skeletons. I know about the terrible car accident who stole your brother's life from both you and Elijah." She tried to make him understand her point of view.

"I'm surprised that you are still able to talk to me after knowing all of that." He replied, with a broken voice.

"It was a terrible ordeal that drove both you and Elijah away from each other." She commented. "You were young and foolish, and you probably made a mistake, Klaus; but that is not defining the man you have become."

"You call that a mistake, Caroline?" He spat back, slyly. "It was said that I am the one who killed our brother!" He added, tears filling his eyes. "And I paid for my sin by losing my sight."

"Don't say that! It would be like saying that I lost my sight because my mother died." She objected, vehemently, while shaking her head.

"It's not nearly the same and you know it." Klaus disagreed.

"Why do I have this hunch inside of me that there is more to this accident than what you're willing to share with your brother?" She insisted, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged her suggestion off.

"I've worked many years in a law firm. I've studied my share of felonies and hard cases when and where everything seemed as it was put on paper but wasn't really." She contradicted him.

"Caroline, I care deeply for you, but please, stay the hell away from my past!" Klaus ordered her to do.

"Fine!" She replied, dryly. "My bad anyway to have thought that there was more there is between us."

"There is more! But, there was also so much for me to handle at the time that I left for Indonesia. I was in a constant battle with myself, and…it would have been unfair of me to bring my own turmoil on your shoulders at that time." He tried to explain. "You needed time to rebuild yourself."

"I was blind not centered on myself or insensible to your own need." She tried to convince him. "I would have been there for you if you needed me." She put more weight to her own say. "And in return how much I would have loved for you to have been there for me."

"I know." He agreed, with a nod.

"No you don't!" She spat back, taking a few steps forward to hit his chest of her closed fists. "You have no idea how much I needed you!"

"I do." He agreed, promptly grabbing both of her wrists to hold her anger at bay. "Regaining your sight was probably the hardest thing for you. It was putting everything into a different perspective."

"It wasn't only my sight!" She let herself slip a small part of the truth; tears now rolling freely on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, cupping her face with both hands. "Were you sick?"

"Nothing! Please let go of me." She shook her head, while freeing her hands from his grip.

"Caroline, if you were sick; I need to know." He asked of her. "Tell me, please?"

"Why? It's not like you would care." She replied, while biting her bottom lip to forbid herself to cry. "It's not like you cared for your deceased brother."

Kaus blenched under the insult; closing both of his fists placed against his tensed body, with much anger filling his heart.

"No…. I won't do this." He shook his head; a pernicious smile raising both corners of his lips. "You're doing this on purpose; pushing my button to make us fight."

"You think I'm doing this to argue some more with you?" She exclaimed, in shock; with a subtle shake of her blonde curls. "You're delusional, Mikaelson!"

"Am I?" He shrugged, taking a few steps to reach her standing position; while her back suddenly bumped into the wall while trying to escape him. "Isn't it the way you always used to bring me into your bed, love?"

"Oh you have some nerves!" She lashed out, while raising her right hand to slap his face; before being held in her movement at the moment he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you know by now that leaving you after our lovemaking was the hardest thing I had to do in my entire life, Caroline?" He confessed; while forcefully grabbing the back of her neck to bring her in closer proximity. "Because …" He mouthed the single word on top of her parted lips; breathless.

"Because what?" She whispered, both hands placed on his forearms.

"How can you not know, love?" He shook his head, before slowly lowering his forehead on hers. "Even if I am not the man for you, even if I can't give you the world… Don't you know that you have changed my entire universe? And, damn it, I had promise myself a long time ago to not have my heart stolen by a woman … but, you're force of nature, Caroline Forbes, and that is why I fell in love you with you."

"No! You can't say those words to me; especially after rejecting me once again." She shook her head; tears now rolling freely on both of her cheeks. "Don't say things that you don't mean, Klaus!"

"I won't say it then, but … Just know that it's the truth, love." He continued to mouth on top of her lips; both of his hands gently sliding from the soft curves of her breasts, to her waist and hips, before his lips would crash on hers.

She gasped for air, her heartbeats raising dangerously in her chest at the mere moment his tongue tasted her mouth, and his hands cupped her bottom cheeks.

"You gained some weight." He whispered, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I like it."

"If it's your way to tell me that I'm fat; just keep it to yourself!" She pouted.

He bent his head backward, a loud chuckle escaping his lips: "No, it's my way to say that I love your fuller breasts and butt." He explained, gently slapping one of her bottom cheek.

"Klaus; I don't feel well; I think I'm going to f…faint …" She whispered the words; a fraction of seconds before her eyelids closed and her body became heavy in his arms.

"What is it, love?" He rose her head by the chin. "Caroline…Caroline talk to me?" He desperately called her name several times, while finally realizing that she had fainted.

He slowly and so carefully lowered her unconscious body on the floor; before promptly getting rid of his vest to place it behind her head.

* * *

"Katherine what is it, baby?" Elijah questioned, while following her rapid steps into the corridor of the courthouse.

"It's Wilfred." She told him, while pacing back and forth, and nervously rubbing her hands together in front of his sight.

"Come here!" He grabbed her by the waist to bring her in close proximity, before locking his sight with hers. "Is he sick?" He questioned, raising his hands to softly rub her shoulders to calm her down. "Talk to me."

"No, no … He's fine." She shook her head; biting into her bottom lip while tears filled her eyes.

"Thank God. What is it then?" He questioned, worryingly.

"I received a phone call from the orphanage." She explained more. "There's this married couple who is interested in adopting him."

Elijah closed his eyes, a large smile spreading on his full lips: "It will be OK. Just believe in what I'm saying."

"How can you say that? They could steal that young boy from us." She exclaimed; nervously grabbing both of his wrists.

"No they won't!" He softly cupped her head with both hands. "The procedure of adoption is long and arduous. This couple has only expressed _**today**_ an interest in adopting Wilfred. We'll do more, and we'll do it faster than them."

"Maybe we won't be able to get him." She shook her head, in denial of his enthusiasm. "We are not married yet, and …"

"We'll come back to the courthouse tomorrow, and we'll get married on paper." Elijah told her; before blessing her parted lips of a kiss. "We'll do the official wedding later."

"What? But … Are you sure?" Katherine wondered, out loud.

"What do you mean am I sure?" He responded, with a small laugh. "Woman; not even five minutes ago you just said "yes" to my marriage proposal. Of course I'm sure, Katherine. I was sure the first second I laid my eyes on you."

"That is a stretch!" She commented, with a laugh of her own.

"Maybe not." He winked at her, before kissing her, once more.

"Katherine, Elijah… I need you!" They heard the loud call from the opposite side of the corridor; before turning their heads to look at Klaus who stood in front of an opened meeting room. "Caroline has fainted."

* * *

Thank you for your continuous appreciation of this story!


	11. Chapter 11

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **To my readers : **

Hi Guys!

Let me start by saying that after studying more closely the last plots and scenes I wanted to incorporate in this story, I realized that there was more to say after all than what I could write in one single chapter. So after this present update, they'll still be **two more chapters** : one that will take place in Florida (teaser!); and the last one that will be the Epilogue.

This present chapter is so "real" in terms of human feelings that I can now say without a doubt that it was one of my favorites if not the "one". I revisited each scene several times because I wanted all of them to be realistic and truthful to real life.

Also, in this chapter I wanted to put the spotlight on Cheryl and I believe that I gave this amazing female character justice. This present update got me emotional at how "raw" it truly was and I hope that it will touch you as much as it touched me.

On this mid-November, I'll take time to wish all of you the best time with your family, love ones and friends, during the upcoming Holidays!

You'll all be in my thoughts; be safe, joyful and happy!

 **Lovely Vero**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **ooOoo**

" **BABY MAKES THREE"**

Song's inspiration: **"Lullaby by Nickelback"**

I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cuttin' yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm tellin' you that it's never that bad  
And take it from someone who's been where you're at  
You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure  
You can take this anymore

* * *

 _ **Just after the trial concluded – Santa Rosa Hospital…**_

Eric hurried his long and rapid strides into the ground floor corridor. He had been paged by the head nurse Cheryl to the E.R. reception counter. Whatever this emergency was couldn't forbid him to sport the brightest of smiles on his face at the present moment. All the charges against his friend Kol had been dropped in court today, and Bonnie had been cleared of all suspicions regarding the death of one of the hospital's patients. Therefore, he was more than ready to handle the rest of his work day.

He turned one corner of the corridor before feeling someone grab his left upper arm to be forcefully dragged and pushed inside a small inventory room.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, before swirling on himself to face Cheryl's niece. "Oh it's you! For Heaven Sake Erika; you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry." She shrugged, obviously not too apologetic about it. "I thought _**this**_ could be the best way to ask you stuff, you know?"

"No, I don't know and what stuff?" He inquired while shaking his head; both hands placed on each side of his waist. "I've been paged by your aunt, I don't believe she'll be too thrill if I don't show up in E.R. in the next thirty seconds."

"I was just wondering, I mean… All day, it drove me crazy not knowing what was going on with Kol's trial." She finally let it out; while pacing back and forth in the small cubic space. "You know?"

"So you do have a heart?" Eric joked; biting his bottom lip to retain a chuckle. "I thought you only drained blood from your victims."

To be frank since Kol's birthday party, and their shared dance; she was less hostile to him. And since then, they were actually greeting each other in the hospital corridors.

"Really?" She spat; a straight finger pointed at his chin and redness filling her cheeks. "You think this is funny?"

"I'm joking, Erika. Light up a little bit and don't get your panties in a twist." He replied with a roll of his eyes. "I thought your aunt would have shared the outcome of the trial with you?"

"No! Why do you think I pulled you in here? Each time I asked her if she had some kind of news about Kol's trial," She started explaining, before pausing her rapid talk to intake air inside her lungs. "She waved a dismissive hand at me and walked from one spot to the other, holding a laptop in her hands; before telling me that she was in the middle of a legal matter and couldn't share anything with anyone at the present moment."

"I thought your aunt would have let you "in" her little stunt with Counselor Mikaelson, but whatever." He shook his head before announcing: "All charges against Kol has been dropped, Erika. And don't ask me "how" but Bonnie has been cleared also. He added; all teeth and smile out.

"How is this possible? Are you joking?" She questioned, mouth opened. "I mean it's great but …"

"I wouldn't joke about my two best friends, Erika." He replied, impatient. "I guess Counselor Mikaelson (with the help of your aunt) managed to find many clues against Isabella MacDonald."

"Oh my God, that is such a great news!" She exclaimed, all smile; before unexpectedly jumping into his arms. "I'm so happy for the both of them."

"Oh I can see that… And, so am I." Eric replied, dumbfounded and in shock by her sudden kinder and warmer attitude; before sliding both of his arms and hands around her waist to hug her back.

"Well … I mean they are both good people you know… so," She added, before turning her head to stare into his dark chocolate eyes; both hands still placed over his shoulders. "They deserved to be cleared of all this nonsense."

"Oh totally, they …They both deserve the best." He replied, swallowing hard; before slowly raising his right hand to push a few loose strands of her red hair behind her ears. "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" She opened her green eyes in surprise. "Why would you do that?"

"Because …" He started explaining; while gently grabbing her chin. "You just threw yourself into my arms."

"That is not a reason!" She protested, while blushing the fifty shades of red. "I was just excited for both Kol and Bonnie!"

"Shush! You protest and talk too much." He placed a finger over her parted lips to silence her. "And … You smell nice too. Lavender shampoo, right?"

"Mm…" She hummed the sound under his finger, with a nod.

"Also ... I like the color of your lipstick." He added, with a smile; while caressing her cheek, before slowly lowering his head.

"It's…It's not a lipstick; it's a tainted… tainted balm." She stammered, nervously; the rhythm of her heartbeats raising inside her chest.

"Most importantly; I just want to kiss you." Eric mouthed the words on top of her parted lips. "Can I kiss you, Erika?"

As response, she rose herself on her tiptoes to bless his lips of an unexpected kiss from her part; before lowering herself down. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before he'd finally decide to crash his mouth back on hers to deepen their first exchange.

Eric suddenly realized that the emergency page he had received from Cheryl would have to wait. He liked (way too much!) to feel Erika breasts crushed over his bulged chest, and her lips were too soft to just end their kiss exchange so abruptly.

* * *

The gurney had been dropped from the ambulance to the ground, before the two paramedics could passed the entrance sliding doors of the emergency area of the hospital.

Katherine Pierce (who had taken her car from the courthouse to drive to destination) rushed inside the hospital at the mere moment the gurney arrived in front of the E.R. reception.

"Doctor Pierce, you're back from the courthouse so soon? I thought you would take the rest of the day to celebrate with counselor Mikaelson." Cheryl questioned, dumbfounded by her presence; before lowering her sight on the patient. "What in the name of Lord! Is this Caroline Forbes?"

Katherine nodded at her say, before grabbing a pair of surgical gloves in one of the boxes left on the reception counter.

"What do we have?" Eric asked, while rushing by Cheryl and Katherine's sides (Erika only a few steps behind him). "Is this…What is she doing here?" He tried to articulate Caroline's name, while freezing all his movements on the spot, at the sight of the young woman.

"Female patient in her late twenties," Katherine started enumerating the medical factors of Caroline's presence in the hospital. "She felt light headed and suddenly lost consciousness in about a half hour ago." She concluded rapidly; while helping both Eric and Erika to push the gurney in direction of an empty examining emergency room. "Cheryl; give me an E.R. room number?"

"A34" Cheryl rapidly gave the needed information, after rushing her steps behind the reception counter to reach the nearest computer.

"Also, try to reach the first OB/GYN available, and give the info that it's an emergency." Katherine added, while they (all three) turned the gurney to rush their steps toward the A34 E.R. room.

"Right away, Doctor Pierce." Cheryl replied, hurryingly; while grabbing the headset of her phone.

"Did you just say OB/GYN?" Eric realized; before questioning in shock: "Is Caroline pregnant?"

* * *

"There is no sign of fever as her body temperature is normal, Doctor Pierce. Her BP is also at … 120 on 80." Erika gave the information to Katherine, with much surprise perceived in her voice; while helping to prep the female patient up for observation.

"Her temperature and blood pressure is normal?" Eric questioned, dumbfounded. "Maybe she has forgotten to eat something for breakfast; which would explain why she fainted?"

"That could have been one of the reasons," Cheryl replied to the young man; while entering the room. "But, she would have woke up already." She added. "Dr. Piece, the OB/GYN is on her way from the 9th floor."

"Good; thanks Cheryl. Mm… Then, check her sugar level." Katherine suggested; while checking the female patient' pupils. "It's possible she is under a high of sugar in her blood. If so, she could have gestational diabetes." She came to the conclusion. "Her body protected itself the only way it could without medication."

"Right on it." Erica replied, with a nod.

"On that " _ **gestational diabetes**_ " note…" Eric tried to put his nose in Caroline's private affairs.

"This is not of our business!" Cheryl scolded the young man.

"Not to say the obvious, but I think her secret is out now, Aunt Cheryl." Erika added, with a shrug. "Caroline Forbes is obviously pregnant."

"It appears so; nevertheless we need to treat her like any patient – privacy and all." The head nurse added, eyeing Katherine from the corners of her eyes; before grabbing a syringe and a blood tub to give to her niece. "Am I right, Doctor Pierce?"

"You are Cheryl. But…I guess Erika is also in the right." Katherine agreed. "Caroline Forbes is in fact pregnant, and though she is someone that we all know and appreciate; we also need to respect her wishes to keep this bit of information private in her medical file, as well as between us."

"Knowing Caroline' recent medical history, her being pregnant is not short of a miracle if you're asking me, Doctor Pierce." Eric commented, with much amazement perceived in his voice. "So, I assume the father is K…"

"What part of respecting the female patient privacy did you not understand young man?" Cheryl scolded him, cutting him short in his sentence; before Klaus's name could escape his mouth.

"Ouch!" Eric growled in pain; while receiving a slap on his upper arm from his female superior.

"Blood test is done." Erica confirmed, while retrieving the syringe from Caroline's left arm.

"Put a rush on that test, Erica. We need the results ASAP." Katherine commented; while the young woman rushed her steps outside the examining room. "Eric, in the meantime we need to administrate her with a low dose of Velosulin BP."

"On my way." Eric nodded at her order, before rapidly stepping outside.

"I think your prognostic could be right, Doctor Pierce." Cheryl granted her support; while prepping Caroline for more tests.

"I hope so, Cheryl." Katherine replied, while biting her bottom lip. "I guess the blood test results and the examination of the OB/GYN will confirm it." She added, before turning her head to stare at the head nurse. "I just pray to God that it's nothing more serious than that."

* * *

 _ **Not short than fifteen minutes later …**_

Klaus Mikaelson rapidly passed through the sliding doors of the emergency entrance, with his brother close on his heels.

"I need to find her." Klaus commented, hurrying his rapid strides toward the reception area. "I need to find Caroline now!" He repeated, mostly to himself.

"Cheryl!" Elijah yelled the name of the head nurse. "A minute of your time."

"Mister Mikaelson." Cheryl greeted; while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Is there a reason why you're barking my name like you would to a dog?"

Elijah lowered his head to hide a discreet grin, before adding: "I'm guessing the first name base is off between us now that the trial has come to an end?"

"You guessed right." She replied, narrowing her sight on the man; before crossing both arms in front of her chest. "What can I do for you?"

"Please Cheryl; Caroline has been admitted to the emergency room in the past half hour." Klaus went straight to the point. "Can you tell us where she is at the moment?"

"Yes, she has been admitted." Cheryl confirmed, with a nod. "She's in good hands. At the present moment she's still unconscious and under observation; and she is also passing a few tests."

"Can I see her?" Klaus asked of her; with much impatience perceived in his voice.

"Are you family?" Cheryl questioned, while perfectly knowing the answer to that question. "Because if you're not; you can't be in the examining room with her."

"Oh for God sake, Cheryl, you perfectly now that my brother needs to be there with her!" Elijah lashed out at the end of her practiced speech.

"On the contrary, _**Mister Mikaelson**_ ," She emphasized over his name, while narrowing her sight on him. "It's not my place to know the kind of relationship there is or there isn't between the female patient and your brother."

"You perfectly know the _**reason**_ why he needs to be by her side!" Elijah spat more; his legs carrying his anger in a rapid pace in front of the reception counter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Cheryl replied, dryly and with much imply felt in her tone of voice "You had better grip over yourself in court, counselor!"

Elijah held his pacing while holding his say, both hands placed on his waist, on each side of his tensed body.

"It is fine, Elijah. I don't even know if I should be here." Klaus doubted himself for a second. "Maybe it is better that I leave."

"If it's the way you see it," Elijah replied, slyly. "But I won't keep calling you my brother as of today if you leave this damn hospital and Caroline behind!"

Klaus stared at the blur vision of his sibling for a few seconds; before facing the head nurse once again: "Is there at least a place that we can wait for some news of her heath?"

"Yes, there is." Cheryl nodded. "Corridor "C", there's a waiting room for the emergency cases."

"Thank you Cheryl." Klaus replied, with a nod of his own.

"I'm just doing my job." She added, with a smile. "She's in good hands. Doctor Pierce will inform you of her medical status very soon."

Klaus turned his head toward his brother before asking for his help: "Corridor "C", brother?"

"About fifty steps in front of you then you turn left." Elijah gave him the information.

"Thank you!" Klaus nodded, before heading toward the waiting room.

"Seriously?" Cheryl scolded Elijah the minute his brother had disappeared from their sights. "Your brother is hiding all his worries for the woman he loves under a polite attitude and all you're able to do is throwing more oil over the opened fire!"

"You perfectly know that it is his legal right as the father to be in that room!" Elijah replied, with a straight finger pointed at the head nurse.

"What I perfectly know is that it's not your place nor mine to give him the news about his upcoming fatherhood." Cheryl replied, with a rose tone of voice. "Caroline wants to keep that information to herself for the time being and we won't betray her trust in us!"

Elijah let a loud sigh escape his throat, before lowering his head and grabbing with both hands the edge of the counter: "It's my brother we're talking about, Cheryl." He expressed his feelings. "Soon the entire city will know about Caroline's pregnancy; but Klaus still won't know about it."

"I know who he is and I also know that under your arrogant and superior demeanor that you care deeply for the both of them." She commented in a nicer tone.

"Arrogant and superior? Jeez … You think that highly of me?" Elijah replied, with a grin.

"And I'm being polite." Cheryl added, with a discreet smile raising both corners of her full lips.

"They are both acting like children!" Elijah commented, with a shake of his head. "We don't know the gravity of that episode. They need to be there for each other."

"I'm sure Caroline will be fine." Cheryl tried to comfort him. "In the meantime, keep your mouth closed!"

"I won't tell him that she is pregnant with his child," Elijah shrugged, grinning. "But, it won't be my fault if he guess that she is!" He added, taking a few steps toward the said corridor.

"That is not what I suggested, Counselor; and you perfectly know it!" Cheryl rose her voice at him, once more; before hitting both closed fists on the counter. "Damn him!"

* * *

"Still nothing?" Elijah questioned, while entering the empty waiting room.

"As you can see, no." Klaus responded; rubbing his hands together; while being sited on a chair.

"I guess there is nothing more that we can do as of now but wait." Elijah came to the single conclusion; taking a sitting position beside his brother. "I'm sure Katherine will inform us soon."

"Hopefully she will." Klaus replied, toneless.

"I know that you're worrying about Caroline, Nicklaus." The eldest tried to comfort him, in his own words. "As we all are."

"Oh come one, Elijah; weren't you saying not even five minutes ago that I was a looser for leaving her behind? Especially, since I ran away so far." Klaus shared his thoughts; an evil smile spreading on his full lips. "But now that we are alone, you are way too polite to say it in my face again; aren't you?"

"Klaus; don't start with me." Elijah replied, dryly. "I have enough on my shoulders as it is."

"About that," His youngest added, slyly. 'Why don't you spit what is at the tip of your tongue? That would certainly get rid of the said weight you're carrying on your shoulders."

"I have nothing on my tongue, Nicklaus; I don't know what you're implying by that." Elijah replied, a long sigh escaping his parted lips.

"Oh … I don't know, Elijah? What about the secret you're keeping from me that concerns Caroline." Klaus suggested, perniciously.

"There isn't any secret to tell." He shrugged it off, nervously jumping on both feet to start pacing back and forth.

"You know," Klaus added, with a chuckle. "You've never been a good liar to start with. In the past I was always wondering how you could become a lawyer if you weren't able to lie in court, from time to time."

"Lawyers are telling their client's truth, Nicklaus; not creating lies." Elijah spat back, angrily.

"Yes, a bit like you're trying to not create a lie between us by keeping your mouth shut about Caroline." His brother replied under clenched teeth.

Elijah held his pace, before closing his eyes and lowering his head down: "What do you want me to say?" He finally let it out.

"What about the truth?" Klaus suggested. "What is going on with Caroline?" He demanded. "Is it her health? Is she sick or something?" He added, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Nicklaus it's …" Elijah tried to make him understand that it wasn't his place to tell; letting a long and loud sigh escape his lips. "It's not my place to tell."

Klaus slowly rose back on his feet, both hands placed on each side of his waist: "So there is something to tell?" He questioned. "Something that you're hiding from me!"

"What do you want me to say?" Elijah spat, swirling on himself to face him. "I gave her my words that … That I wouldn't tell anyone about it." He added. "But … But I can reassure you that what I know is not threatening her life at the moment."

"Anyone, really?" Klaus lashed out, angrily. "You mean that you gave your words to Caroline that you wouldn't tell _**me**_!"

"Oh for God sake, Nicklaus, think!" Elijah pointed a finger toward his right temple. "I give her my words!"

"What I think Elijah is that you are keeping something from me that I should know!" He replied, poking his brother's chest. "How do you think I feel right now? How do you think I feel being kept in the dark about … _**God knows what**_ regarding the woman that _**I love**_?"

Klaus suddenly froze, out of breath; while his eldest rose both eyebrows at his sudden admission.

"The woman _**that you love**_?" Elijah questioned, a grin raising the right side of his lips. "Really? Does she knows it?"

"Don't start with me, please." Klaus waved a finger at his brother to silence him. "And don't tell me that I'm not good enough for her; I know that already. That's why I kept my distance!"

"I wouldn't say that." The eldest shook his head. "I'm certainly to blame for this entire mess." He added, nervously; passing a hand through his tangled hair. "It's me who asked of you to take care of her after the accident."

"I won't put the blame of my falling for her on your shoulders, Elijah.… She's hard to resist." Klaus replied, with a shy smile.

"You can say that." Elijah agreed with a discreet chuckle.

"I need to know what is wrong with her, brother." Klaus begged of him.

Elijah closed his eyes; a long sigh escaping his lips: "Ok. She fainted, out of nowhere. Now, why would a woman faint Nicklaus? What is coming to your mind instinctively?"

"How am I supposed to know? Is it a new way for you to torture me?" Klaus questioned, impatient. "It could be from a drop of sugar to a very rare decease that could seriously be threatening to her health."

"And in between the two … What could be the most common cause?" Elijah pushed the issue. "Come on Klaus; you're way too intelligent to not find it by yourself."

"What? No… It …It couldn't …It can't be that, Elijah." He suddenly lost his ability to speak for a few minutes; in shock of this sudden realization. "They told her she could never conceive after the accident."

Elijah shrugged, keeping his mouth shut, but without denying what his brother had finally figure it out all by himself.

"How?" Klaus questioned some more, speechless and in shock; slowly letting himself fall back into a sitting position on the chair.

"Seriously?" Elijah rolled his eyes. "Coming from you I don't even know what to answer to that. You really don't want me to talk to you about the flowers and bees; do you?"

"And you knew about it?" Klaus asked some more.

"Not for long. Please believe me." Elijah pleaded his innocence.

"She wants me out of her kid's life; that is what all of this is all about." Klaus realized; while closing his eyelids to inhale air inside his lungs.

"No, no …" Elijah shook his head. "She just needed time to figure things out. She would have told you eventually."

"When?" Klaus spat, angrily. "When he or she would be in college?" He questioned. "Not that I blame her for not telling me; it's not like I transformed into father material of the year with my behavior of the past months. I knocked her up, Elijah; and then… like the coward that I am, I left her alone. No wonder she couldn't trust me with the pregnancy news."

"Don't say that." Elijah tried to deny his say. "You can't be blamed if you had no idea that she was pregnant."

"You told him, didn't you?" Katherine (who was now standing under the arch of the waiting room door) questioned; arms firmly crossed over her chest.

Elijah swirled on himself to face the brunette; while Klaus slowly rose his head at the sound of her voice.

"Katherine…No, I-did-not!" Elijah shook his head, waving both hands at her.

"Then, explain how Klaus knows that Caroline is pregnant?" Katherine asked some more, with a rose chin and arched eyebrows.

"Simple! He guessed it." He responded, redness filling his entire face.

"Oh my God, you just became Louisa!" She exclaimed, unhappy.

"Well … I'm not sure if I need to think of that comment as a compliment or an insult?" Elijah wondered out loud; while Klaus lowered his head to let a discreet chuckle escape his lips.

"It's fine Katherine; I just put two and two together and figured out that it was a strong possibility that Caroline would be pregnant." Klaus gave a half-truth to save his brother.

"No it's not fine, Klaus." Katherine shook her head. "She had trusted me, us (she added while rapidly glancing at Elijah) with the private knowledge of her medical file."

"And it's not you who betrayed her trust, therefore you don't need to feel the blame." Klaus reassured her. "I'm still the father, yes? Therefore, aren't I entitle to know if she and the baby are alright?"

Katherine let out a long sigh, before responding: "Yes. For what she told me you are the father." She confirmed. "The baby is fine. What she experienced today was a side-effect of gestational diabetes. She'll need to be monitored her entire pregnancy; but as of now her health is not in any immediate danger because we were able to caught it early on."

Klaus let a long sigh escape his lungs: "Thank God!" He thanked the sky above for Caroline's good health.

"It's a good news." Elijah agreed, nodding. "I'm happy for both her and the baby."

"Can I see her?" Klaus asked, hopeful; while slowly raising into a standing position.

"Klaus …" Katherine shook her head; debating the answer in her head. "You're placing me between a rock and a hard place."

"I won't leave until I see her, Katherine." He gave more weight to his request.

"Fine." She agreed with a nod. "But… If she doesn't want to see you; you'll have to leave."

"I will." Klaus promised her.

"Come with me." Katherine asked of him; turning on herself to walk toward the exit of the waiting room. "We transferred her into a private room. We'll keep her under observation for the rest of the day and the night."

"Good luck, Klaus." Elijah wished his brother, with a shy smile.

"Thank you, brother." Klaus responded, with a discreet nod; before walking toward the corridor.

"And don't think for a minute that I'm done with you!" Katherine warned; while pointing a straight finger at Elijah.

"I can't wait for you to scold me a little bit more, baby." He winked back at her. "Preferably with a whip."

* * *

Kol parked his car under a loud squeaking of the tires; before pulling the key out of the transmission.

"I just realized…" He commented, mostly to himself; before turning his head to look at Bonnie who was already unbuckling her seatbelt. "I can't enter the hospital."

"Why the hell not?" She questioned; dumbfounded.

"I …" He let the sound out as he realized that he couldn't find a valid reason at the present moment.

"You've been cleared of all charges, Kol." She gently reminded him; slowly grabbing his chin to bless his parted lips of a kiss. "You are now free to enter the hospital as many times as you wish."

"I'm free." He repeated, mostly to himself; a shy smile raising both corners of his lips.

"Yes, you are." She reconfirmed, with teary eyes. "We need to find out more about Caroline."

"We do." He agreed, before gently pushing his girlfriend at arm length to get out of the car.

"You know I like that rented car." Bonnie commented, while closing the passenger door of the red sport car.

"Mm… Not bad for sixty-five dollars a day would you say?" Kol responded, teasingly. "Now, if I play my cards right in school the next six years; I'll be able to buy us one."

"You're spoiling me!" Bonnie teased some more; under a chuckle.

"I'm here to please you, darling." He winked back at her; under a laugh of his own.

"Let's hurry up." She suggested, more seriously; taking a few steps toward the hospital entrance door. "I'm sure Cheryl will be able to inform us of her medical status."

"Right behind you." Kol replied, while locking the driver's door.

After the realization that this nightmare was finally behind them, it was a change of pace for the both of them to grant themselves the chance to experience a lighter mood while taking time to laugh again.

"Kol?" He heard the call of his name; before slowly turning his head to face Isabella MacDonald who was standing at a few feet of distance from him.

"Leave me – the hell - alone, Isabella." He warned her, under clenched teeth.

"I …" She tried to articulate her thoughts; nervously rubbing her hands together. "Can I talk to you?"

"No!" He responded, unwavering. "We have nothing more to say to each other."

"You got to be kidding me!" Bonnie (who had retraced her steps) exclaimed; while shortening the distance. "Leave him alone! Haven't you done enough already?"

"I … I just want to apologize." Isabella tried to articulate, with a cracked voice.

"Apologize? Are you kidding me?" Bonnie exclaimed, in rage. "You apologize for bumping into someone "or" for coughing or sneezing too loud. You don't apologize for almost ruining the life of someone by switching his pills prescription for sugar ones!"

"Bonnie, it's OK … Let's go." Kol tried to calm her down by gently grabbing her right upper arm.

"No it's not OK, Kol!" Bonnie squirmed herself away from his grip. "She made both of our life a living hell the past few months and now she wants to apologize? Who is she kidding?" She continued to fume. "No one wants to see you or wants to hear your apologies, Isabella!" She added. "Just growl into a dark hole and die there!"

"Bonnie, come on … That's not who you are. Don't say things like that." Kol commented, in a calm voice. "Let's just go and find what is happening with Caroline."

"No, she is right." Isabella responded; tears now rolling fluently down her cheeks. "And believe me Bonnie; I already died and received my share of darkness." She added, suddenly dropping on her knees in the middle of the parking lots. "The moment he …. He did what he did to me … I had reached hell." She added, sobbing loudly; while tremors took over her body. "And now … I've lost everything! I just wanted to apology… I just wanted to apology…"

Bonnie closed her eyes, inhaling air into her lungs to calm herself down; while realizing the truthfulness of her enemy's words.

"Go!" Kol suggested to his girlfriend while pushing her toward the entrance.

"What? No! I won't leave you alone with her!" She objected, vehemently.

"It's fine. I'll take care of her and find you after." He nodded. "She can't hurt us anymore, Bonnie."

"You'll help her after what she did to you?" Bonnie questioned, dumbfounded.

"She's in bad shape. Tyler Lockwood did a number on her and now she is a ghost version of herself. I'm still an orderly, I can't leave a potential patient like this in the middle of the parking lots. I'll bring her inside and get her help." Kol explained.

"OK." Bonnie agreed; lowering her sight one last time on Isabella who was now lying flat on the pavement. "You're an angel Kol." She added while kissing his lips; before rushing her steps toward the entrance.

* * *

Caroline slowly rose her eyelids at the creaking of the door; feeling his presence before even getting a glimpse of his tall silhouette. Having lost her sight in the past months had grandly arisen her other senses.

"Klaus." She called his name (as a matter of facts for her); while turning her head toward the window to avoid to look at him; the rays of sunshine of the late afternoon entering the room.

"Caroline." He responded; before closing the door behind his back. "Katherine told me that you had been brought into a private room for more observation during the upcoming night."

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, toneless; the beats of her heart raising dangerously high in her chest.

"Well, considering that you have fainted in my arms," He started explaining himself; a subtle hint of humour perceived in his tone. "I thought that I should check on you."

"As you can see I'm fine." She replied, dryly. "Now you can leave the room, you can leave me; as well as the country if you want!"

Only the silence of the room responded her for a few minutes, before she could find the courage within herself to turn her head to stare at him, with a long sigh escaping her parted lips. But what Caroline saw in his facial expression wasn't to please her.

"You know; don't you?" She realized, in shock. "I can see it all over your face that you know!"

"About the baby? Yes, I do." He gave his most honest answer, with a discreet nod.

"Who told you? Louisa I bet, or could it be… Elijah? It must be Elijah; He never was able to take a legal case that his client was lying to him." She started to freak in her own personal unique way. "It can't be Katherine because she was under the doctor – patient confidentially of this hospital." She continued enumerating. "And Bonnie just learned about it a few hours ago."

"Does it matter, Caroline? No one is to blame. It was a lucky guess of my part." He questioned and answered at the same time; slowly crossing his arms in front of his bulged chest. "Why aren't you asking yourself the right question though, love?

"I don't need to ask myself the right question." She replied, with a shrug and a rose chin. "I don't owe anyone, and especially you, an explanation for my life and the one of my baby."

"Why aren't asking yourself the question why the father was not informed of your present pregnancy?" He threw the lethal one at her. "Instead of blaming everybody else for your own bad judgement and choice? Like you just so brilliantly said yourself."

"Oh that is an easy one to answer." She replied, tit for tat. "Because the father had left me alone and had ran to the other side of the planet with his ex-girlfriend!"

"So, you would have kept me in the dark for how long?" He questioned, slyly; taking a few steps to place himself at the foot of her hospital bed. "Days? Months? Years?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, once more. "I needed time to process the news." She added. "It's not like I could avoid you for the rest of my life. I'm linked to your bother by friendship and my work."

Klaus shook his head; retaining himself from lashing out at her. This wasn't the moment nor the place to make a scene or put her in more stress. But it was time to put his cards on the table.

"Are you keeping the baby?" He asked the unthinkable.

"What?" She busted, in shock. "Of course I'm keeping the baby, what kind of question is that?" She questioned. "This baby is not too far of a miracle in my present medical condition; it's a part of me and a part of y …." She held her say, while blushing and closing her eyes; before saying much more of the feelings that she would be able to handle at the present moment. "I'm keeping the baby that is all you need to know or worry your head about."

"So you want me to be the sperms donor and nothing more then?" Klaus spat. "I won't step back and silence myself, Caroline."

"Well, what do you want me to say? Thank you for your sperms contribution Klaus; it was grandly appreciated." She replied, perniciously. "By the way, you have quite strong swimmers; they managed to make me fertile when I was medically told that I couldn't have children anymore."

"Caroline Forbes, you can be a _**brat**_ when you want to be." He replied, under clenched teeth; closed fists placed on each side of his tensed body.

"And you can be a real pain in my _**ass**_ when you want to be, Klaus Mikaelson!" She answered back. "I guess we are even!"

She turned her head, stubbornly and with anger plastered all over her face; while both arms remained firmly crossed over her risen chest.

"Are we five?" He questioned, impatient; approaching the right side of the bed to take a sitting position over the bedspread, near her legs.

"I don't know, are we?" She replied, perniciously. "You are sitting on my bed; move your ass!" She tried to push him away with her feet, but without succeeding.

"Technically it's the hospital bed, Love." He replied, tit for tat; while also crossing his arms in front of his bulged chest. "So?"

"So?" She repeated his word, perniciously, to put more wood on the opened fire; while making him roll his eyes.

"I won't give up my child, Caroline." He informed her, firmly. "I won't play the role of the absent father."

"Funny! Because you played the role of the absent boyfriend very well!" She spat, angrily; before closing her eyes to calm herself down. "I'm sorry ….I did not say that you wouldn't be part of the baby's life," She rephrased; while keeping her sight fixated toward the room window. "What I'm saying is that I need time to process my pregnancy and … How we'll both do this."

"How much time?" He counterattacked.

"I don't know, Klaus!" She lashed out, turning her body and head to stare at him; before realizing that she was now facing him at a few inches of distance. "You … You didn't seem to bother about "how much time" when you left the… the country, did you?" She stammered nervously; while noticing the subtle five o'clock shadow covering his chin and cheeks. Damn … He was too sexy for words!

"You won't let that go; won't you?" Klaus pushed the issue; subtly getting closer to her. "Even If I did come back for "you"." He added, in a lower voice.

"Oh please!" She rolled her eyes; redness filling her cheeks. "You came back for Kol and the trial."

"The trial gave me an excuse to come back for "you" and "you" only." Klaus opened his heart to her.

"At first I … I did not even notice that you were there." She lied through her teeth, with a rose chin, an indifferent attitude, and a shrug. "And when I was told that you were in the courtroom, it didn't change anything for me."

"Really? How peculiar, Caroline." He questioned, with a smirk raising the left corner or his full lips. "You weren't a little bit curious of how I looked? You did not check me out for the first time?" He wondered out loud; sliding his muscular body on the bed, in a closer proximity of hers. "My face? My height? My weight? My body?" He added, in a lower deep tone.

"Why… Why would I have checked you out? I … I saw a picture of you in … In Elijah's office many years ago. Therefore, I already knew what … What you looked like." She stammered, nervously; the moment the tips of his fingers touched the roundness of her left cheek. "Don't do that!" She begged of him, with a shake of her head; pushing his hand at arm length.

"I'm sorry. It's hard for me to not touch what I desire the most." He replied, truthfully; while grabbing her hand and caressing the inside of her wrist.

"Bullshit! And just so you know, Klaus Mikaelson, you're …. You're not what I'm desiring the most in this world." She spat back the biggest lie to hurt him; heartbeats raising fast inside her chest. "And, if it was truly the case for you; you wouldn't have left me."

"Says the woman whose heartbeats are playing a fast drum inside her chest when I'm close to her." He stipulated the truth; teasingly. "So what did you think of _**the flesh**_ of me?" He questioned, furthermore; slowly approaching his face at a near inch of her parted lips "Did you like what you saw?"

"Klaus…" She whispered his name, both of her hands grabbing his shirt to fist the fabric; while not being able to forbid herself to touch him.

She finally allowed herself to "see" the male features of his face from a closer proximity: his dark blonde curly hair that her fingers were dying to grab, his define masculine jaw, his greyish dark eyes, the subtle cleft in his chin, the cute dimples in his cheeks, his plumped full lips that were a too big of a temptation for her to resist right now…

"There… There was no need for me to ever see you." She confessed, honestly.

"Why is that, Love?" He questioned her; slowly sliding both of his hands from her waist to her fuller hips to bring her into full contact with his chest.

"Because; My… My hands recognized in you, what my eyes couldn't see." She explained; tears filling her eyes. "It's different for you; you will never see the true "me"; I'm …"

"You-are-everything-and-more-to-me." He confessed, grabbing her chin; before so slowly nibbling on her bottom lip. "Fearless…Passionate…Beautiful, inside and out. I don't need to fully see you, Caroline Forbes; I know everything about you." He added, sliding his right hand behind her neck to bring his lips into full contact with her trembling ones.

She let out a deep moan escape her throat and lips, the kiss deepening rapidly; while their tongues interlaced and mimicked the erotic ripples of their bodies. Both of his hands sliding from the small of her back to the soft curves of her fuller breasts; before his lips could trace a line of fire down her throat.

"No!" Caroline found the courage within herself to firmly push him at a distance from her shivering body. "Please Klaus; I can't deny our sexual attraction. That would be hypocrite of me." She tried to explain herself; out of breath. "But that alone, could never be enough to build something that will last between us."

"What are you saying, Caroline?" He questioned, dumbfounded; while nervously passing a hand through his tangled curls.

"The past few months, we … We both needed to share a physical bound to feel that we were alive. We needed to not feel alone in a world where blindness was hard to handle." She shared her deepest thoughts. "We were two lost souls who found strength in each other." She added; tears rolling down her cheeks. "You were right when you told me that I needed time. Because, I do need time to rebuild myself, to know what I truly want for my future. And at the present moment; I'm not sure of who I truly am. Therefore, I'm not sure that we could be together."

Klaus nodded; swallowing both his sadness and pride in the process: "OK; I'll grant you the time that you need. Just know that …. I'll wait for you, Caroline Forbes." He accepted her conditions; before slowly raising back on his feet. "Just grant me one wish though; as the father; I want to know everything about both your health and the health of the baby during your pregnancy."

"OK." She agreed, with a nod. "I'll put your name as the father on my medical file; and … I'll keep you inform of everything."

"Thank you." He added, before swirling on himself to reach the door.

"Klaus?" She called his name, one last time.

"Yes Caroline?" He replied, his back turned to her sight.

"Take this time to rebuild your relationship with Elijah." She begged him to do. "I know in my heart that there is more to that car accident than what you are willing to tell."

"Even if there was more to tell; it'd be better for Elijah to never find out the truth, Caroline; it would break him." Klaus replied, under a broken voice; before grabbing the handle. "Take care of yourself and the baby; Love."

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Bonnie called his name, while entering the waiting room "Any news?"

"Miss Bennett." Elijah rose back on his legs; burying his cellphone in his trousers front pocket (calling Louisa and Rhonda to give them some encouraging news would have to wait for a few extra minutes). "As of now, they granted Caroline a private room for observation for an extra night."

"Well, that is good. They should keep her under observation." Bonnie agreed with a nod; arms crossed over her chest. "Do you know what caused her fainting?"

"For what Katherine told us it is gestational diabetes." Elijah gave the information that was previously given to him. "She'll need to be followed under this condition very closely for her entire pregnancy."

"At first I did not think of that but it makes tone of sense." She responded, with a long sigh of relieve. "If treatable it won't threaten her life or the one of the baby."

"Yes, it's somehow a good news." Elijah agreed with a shy smile.

"Do you know her room number?" She questioned, furthermore.

"I've let my brother visit her first; so I'm not sure what her room number is." He responded, apologetically. "But I'm sure Cheryl would be able to tell you if you ask her."

"Of course, or I could find out by passing by the nurses station." She waved a hand, dismissively. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson, for informing me of her present medical status and, once again, for what you did today for both me and Kol."

"Don't mention it; it was my utmost pleasure to ..." He mentioned her, with a brighter smile; before being cut in the middle of his sentence.

"It was your pleasure to put down Tyler Lockwood." She winked, playfully.

"That too." He agreed, with a discreet chuckle.

"As for Caroline…I mean… Your brother is with her so … I don't think it would be wise for me… For me to interrupt his visit." She stammered, nervously.

"He knows…" He implied, with the subtle use of two words and a nod. "About the baby I mean."

"Right." She nodded herself; while nervously biting her bottom lip and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I think it's a good thing that he knows."

"I think so too." Elijah agreed, simply.

"Thank you again." She returned her smile; before swirling on herself to reach the exit of the small waiting room.

"Miss Bennett?" He stopped her short of waking out into the corridor.

"Yes?" She turned on herself to face him, once again.

"I can feel that something else than Caroline' health is bothering you, and … Well, I believe that at the present moment nothing should really." He questioned her; amicably.

"You always know how to find the truth, don't you, Mister Mikaelson?" She replied, uncomfortably.

"Well…It is part of the skills I have as a lawyer." He teased, winking.

Bonnie wet her lips; trying to find the courage within herself to tell him about their encounter in the parking lots with their nemesis. "Isabella … She came to the hospital and she wanted to talk to Kol in the parking lots."

"That is a very, very bad idea." Elijah replied, under clenched teeth; while waving a finger in negation. "What did she wanted?"

"Oh believe me, you don't have to tell me twice; I know it's a bad idea to have any kind of interaction with her." Bonnie replied; agreeing to his say. "She wanted to apologize, and … Kol being Kol, with the biggest heart on earth; he asked of me to check on Caroline while he handled her."

"He needs to stay the hell away from her." He suggested with an emphasize sentence. "Regardless of feeling sorry for her because she is the female victim of the abuser, Tyler Lockwood; Kol should never forget the hell she put him through."

"I know: and … Believe me that I will repeat your say to him numerous times. And I will make it enter his tick skull with a hammer if I have to!" Bonnie affirmed, unwavering; before turning on herself (once more) to reach the exit.

"Good." Elijah concluded, with a small laughter. "And Miss Bennett?"

"Yes, Mister Mikaelson?" She replied, smiling; and while turning her head to stare at him.

"He's a good man that Kol." He gave his compliment, truthfully.

"I know." She agreed, tears fill her eyes. "And, that is why I'll never let him go."

* * *

Katherine entered her office to place a few charts on her desk, before lowering her head, closing her eyes and grabbing its edge to take a few seconds to breathe.

Since early morning, this day had been a roller coaster of emotions all around: the trial, Isabella's admission, Tyler Lockwood "abuser" bombshell, the phone call from the orphanage, Caroline's loss of consciousness. To be truthful, at this point in time, it was the first time she was finally able to inhale air inside her lungs.

"Hello! Is there a lovely lady who wants to adopt me?" She heard a more acute man's voice ask her.

She strengthened her entire body into a standing position, before reopening her eyes and swirling on herself to face her fiancé. Though she could only see an arm (dressed of a white shirt rolled over its forearm) underneath the arch holding a small blue teddy bear, she knew that it was him.

"The teddy bear t-shirt says " _ **It's a boy"**_ , Elijah!" She commented, dryly (trying to not be intimidated by his tactics); before raising her chin while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you see," He responded, finally showing himself by taking a few calculated steps inside her office. "They were out of _**"I screwed up; please forgive me my love"**_ teddy bear at the gift shop." He explained himself, pouting adorably; before handing the gift to her. "But, they still had red roses at the flower shop." He added, withdrawing his left arm from behind his back to hand her a dozen of the said flowers.

"You think _**this**_ will make me less angry at you?" Katherine questioned him, holding both the small teddy-bear and the bouquet in her hands.

"Can it be a start though? Pretty please Katherine, with a cherry on top." Elijah tilted his head; looking like a puppy who had lost his mummy. "Kol is free because of my hard work at the courtroom, remember?"

Katherine lowered her head, to hide from his sight a sudden smile; while a discreet chuckle escaped her red parted lips. Damn him! When he was acting all apologetic and handsome like now it was hard to resist that man!

"So I'm forgiven then?" He whispered near her left ear; softly nibbling on her earlobe.

"You're incorrigible, Elijah Mikaelson!" She tried to scold him; feeling his lips tracing a line of fire downward the left side of her neck.

"It's part of my charm." He responded under a chuckle; before raising his head to bless her lips of a kiss.

"Still….It wasn't your place to told Klaus about the baby." She reminded him, with a shake of her head; before turning on herself to drop the flowers and the small gift on her desktop.

"He simply guessed it, Katherine; I did not inform him "in so many words" that she was pregnant." Elijah rectified her say; while slightly hiding the truth from her.

"You want to try this with me again?" She suggested, with a tilt of her head. "Because, I know that you must have said something to him that made him discover the truth."

"The truth, Katherine; you've said it!" Elijah exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of the desk; both hands placed on each side of his waist. "It's my brother we are talking about; what you wanted me to do? He…. He was left in the dark about Caroline's medical condition and … I believed that he was entitle to know the truth about the baby. Sue me!"

"I may do that!" Katherine replied; tit for tat.

"You'll lose against me in court." He winked, playfully.

"Probably." She shrugged; a few sparkles filling her eyes and a shy smile spreading on her lips.

"Though the thought of having to punish you for your sins by putting handcuffs on you is suddenly… very alluring, baby." He teased, narrowing her sight on the tall brunette; while taking a few calculated steps to place himself in front of her. "Can we put it on our "to-do-list" for our wedding night?"

"Elijah… Stop it!" She placed her right palm over his bulged chest to stop him. "I'll need at least a good amount of time to come accustom to your …" She swallowed; redness filling both of her cheeks. "…sexy playfulness."

"I'll grant you all the time that you need." He replied, smirking; before grabbing her hand to place a kiss inside her wrist. "I'm a patient man."

"And, please don't think I'm taking side between Caroline and your brother, because I'm not! I'm a fervent believer that Klaus needed to know about the baby. But, I thought that it could have come in a later time; when she would have been ready to tell him."

Elijah shrugged, placing himself by her side (his body leaning on the front edge of the desk): "Thank you for acknowledging that fact, Katherine."

"It's just that I'm worried about Caroline and her inability to handle Klaus at the moment." She shared her concerns.

"Don't worry about Caroline, she is a tough cookie that one." He commented, with a discreet grin on his lips. "They need to talk this out together."

"Like you need to talk to your brother about the past one day soon?" She questioned, glancing at him from the corners of her eyes; while biting the thin skin of her red bottom lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He shrugged the subject off his shoulders; while grabbing the small teddy bear on the desktop to play with it.

"You've been away from Klaus's life for a long time, Elijah … And, if it wasn't for Caroline's terrible lost and accident I'm almost certain that you wouldn't have contacted him – and therefore wouldn't have talk to each other." She found the courage within herself to talk this through; wetting her lips to give herself courage. "I know that after he lost his youngest brother and his sight he rebuilt his life without you around. I know that fact because I was dealing with my own pain at the time, and at that time I'd met your brother; and we bounded over our lost, pain and sufferance. And I could feel that he was missing you a lot; though I can promise you that he never shared why you had parted ways."

"Please, Katherine…" Elijah begged, shaking his head. "Don't ask me to talk to you about the past and my brother today of all days."

"No, no … I don't want to force you into something that you're not ready for." She reassured him; grabbing both of his hands. "It's just that by defending your brother and his right to know about the baby, maybe it shows that someday soon you'll be ready to close the distance between you and your brother; you'll be ready to start fresh with your nephew or niece and … Just know that I'm here for you, Elijah." She added; before blessing his parted lips of a kiss.

"I appreciate your support, Katherine; and though I believe we'll co-exist from now on, I don't think this will happen anytime soon... There is too much water under the bridge between me and Klaus." He explained; a shy smile blessing his lips; before raising the small teddy bear in his right hand. "You know… This gift is not completely out of place." He added to divert her attention. "It's a boy; his name is Wilfred and he'll be with us soon."

"I'm so afraid, Elijah," She confessed; tears suddenly filling her eyes and a sobbing sound escaping her lips. "What … What if we lose Wilfred to the other couple who want to adopt him?" She shared her fears. "What if we are not good enough on paper?"

"Katherine," He grabbed her chin to bury his dark eyes in hers. "Tomorrow we'll get married at the courthouse and then we'll fill the necessary papers to adopt Wilfred. And then, in a couple of months, he'll be ours for good. Do you hear me; strong head?" He pushed the idea inside her head.

"I want to believe you." She confessed with a nod.

"Then..." He mouthed the single word on top of her parted lip. "Believe me, baby." He added, before softly nibbling on her bottom lip. "Get used to it. I'm 99% of the time right."

"Is that so?" Katherine questioned, with a chuckle; while gently pushing him at a distance with her right hand placed on his chest. "You're quite sure of yourself, counselor Mikaelson; considering that I'm 99% of the time right myself."

"Do you know what I would like to discuss furthermore?" He asked the rhetorical question; raising back on his legs to walk toward the office door to close it with its locket.

"Elijah what are you doing? Why are you closing the door?" Katherine questioned, redness filling her cheeks, with both hands placed on each side of her hips. "You can fool around like this… This … This is a hospital, this is my work place!" She objected; stammering nervously.

He slowly turned on himself, a grin blessing his full lips; while giving a deaf ear to her complaints: "I would like for us to discuss more in depth my sexy playfulness."

"Elijah Mikaelson … I'm … I'm not joking; stop this right now!" She raised a forbidden finger at him; while taking a few steps back. "Someone could… could come to see me in my office at any moment and …"

"You took the day off to be in court for the trial." He reminded her; raising his right hand to undo a few buttons of his silk shirt. "There is no chance of that happening."

"Well, yes but … I … I picked up a few files at the emergency desk and you never know who could come be barging in here and….I'm also a respected female surgeon, and I don't want …" She tried to make a coherent sentence; before feeling her heartbeats raising dangerously high in her chest when he grabbed her wrist to make her shivering body crash with his bulged chest. "Oh!"

"You don't want … me?" He questioned, lowering his head to bless her neck of a few kisses; before gently biting into the hollow of her right shoulder. "You don't want your fiancé to have his way with you by having _**rough**_ sex on your desktop?"

"Elijah… What … What are you doing?" She questioned, eyes closed; while contradiction her say by leaning her head backwards to grant his lips more access to her neckline. "We can't … We can't do this in here or now!"

"Why not?" He asked, raising his head to bury his burning gaze in her dark brown eyes. "How will you learn about my … What was the term you used again?" He chuckled; highly amused. "Sexy playfulness? If you don't allow yourself to try it with me." He questioned her; raising both hands to cup her perky breasts, only to press his thumbs on her sensitive nipples. "I want you so much; and I am not a man to deny himself of what he wants; Katherine."

"But… But, this is my work place! What if … What if it was me who would barge inside your office and … And demand …" She tried to articulate; a wild fire reaching her cheeks and raging inside the lower parts of her body. "And demanding for you to undress!"

"Give me the day and the hour, and then I'll get my desk cleaned up and send Louisa home." He winked, playfully; before rapidly clearing Katherine's desk with a quick sweep of his left hand, only to grab her waist to raise her on its desktop. "Now … Do you still have complaints about my sexy playfulness, Doctor Katherine Pierce?" He questioned, seductively.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She commented, breathless; while lowering her head, not being able to hold his stare the mere moment her trembling hands reached the first buttons of his silk shirt.

"But …I am your kind of crazy; right?" He questioned, teasingly; softly biting the soft skin of her neck.

"What are you doing to me …I'm not … I'm not use to "this"." She stammered, nervously; burying her fingers in his dark hair.

"Get used to it, baby." He whispered, pulling her flowery blouse out of her leather belt and black pants. "Because there is much more to come." He added, unwavering; before his hard and demanding lips could crash on her parted one, while his muscular body pushed her shivering one on the desktop.

* * *

Isabella MacDonald had been brought to one of the unit care rooms of the E.R. Kol had carried the unconscious young woman in his arms (from the parking lots to the inside of the hospital); before gently placing her on a galley under the shocked expressions of Cheryl and both Eric and Erika.

The head nurse (and her team on staff) had rapidly propped her for care, before she could find the time to ask Kol what could have happened so rapidly after the trial for him to carry his number one enemy into the emergency room. He had rapidly informed her of the turn of events at the trial, and the physical abuse Isabella had to endure from opponent lawyer, Tyler Lockwood, as well as adding the nervous breakdown she had experienced in the parking lots.

An hour later, she had finally waken up, only to find Cheryl at the foot of her hospital bed, filling some papers in her medical chart.

"Back with us so soon." Cheryl commented (eyes locking with the papers in her hands), without granting a single glance in direction of the female patient.

"What happened?" Isabella questioned her; disoriented.

"As we were told, you had a nervous breakdown in the parking lots of the hospital and you fainted shortly after." The head nurse gave her the facts.

"Yes… I re… I remember now…" She stammered, nervously; raising the sheet over her shivering body. "Kol…He was there; wasn't he?"

"Mm… he carried you inside the E.R. after you fainted." Cheryl confirmed with a nod; a thin line forming on her lips. "A Good Samaritan, would you say?"

"You think that I didn't deserve his help and that I don't deserve this hospital bed; don't you?" Isabella questioned Cheryl; nervously rubbing her hands together. "Even more so since you granted Kol your help to win the trial."

"There wasn't a need for him to win the trial because he was innocent to start with." The head nurse replied, toneless; while taking the blood pressure of the young woman. "Keep your arm straight." She ordered her. "As you well know, Mrs. MacDonald, I'm the head nurse of this E.R. And as a nurse, I took professional vows to help any sick people who will cross the threshold of this hospital regardless of my feelings for the said patient."

"It's very noble of you, Cheryl." Isabella replied, swallowing hard. "Still, I'm sure that you hate me nonetheless for what I did to both Bonnie and Kol, and that you would want to see me elsewhere than here right now."

"Don't mistake me as someone who has the same lack of values than you. Don't mistake my empathy and professionalism for your own lack of it; Mrs. MacDonald." Cheryl replied, tit for tat.

"Right." Isabella replied; tears filling her eyes.

"Your blood pressure is elevated and you are also dehydrated." Chery started explaining her medical chart. "You are highly agitated, your pupils are dilated and are a clear sign of lack of sleep." She added. "As of earlier; it seems you've experimented a strong episode of PTSD. We have paged the psychiatric wing for them to send us the first available doctor on staff."

"In other words: _**I'm a crazy person!**_ " Isabella spat; both hands twisting the sheet.

"In other words, Miss MacDonald, you need medical help." Cheryl rectified her say; before adding in a drier tone: "Also…Just know that experimenting a PTSD episode is not making you more of a crazy person than someone who has bipolar syndrome."

"Ouch!" Isabella replied, with a sobbing sound. "You really know how to hurt someone, Cheryl."

"I am just stipulating the medical facts of things." The head nurse replied, putting more weight on her own say. "I'll call your father soon to inform him of your medical status."

Isabella jumped in her bed; promptly grabbing Cheryl's left wrist to grab her attention.

"Cheryl; I beg of you… Please, don't call my father!" She begged the head nurse, frantically.

"OK, just calm down now." Cheryl suggested, while gently removing the female patient' hand from her wrist. "You perfectly know that I don't have another choice but to call the immediate family of the patient who has been admitted inside these walls." She explained herself; before turning her head at the subtle cough sound resonating in the room. "Nurse Bennett?" She greeted in surprise; while noticing the young woman standing underneath the arch of the patient bedroom door.

"Hi Cheryl." Bonnie greeted her female superior, with a shy smile. "Can you … I mean, can you grant me a few minutes with Isabella?"

"Is it wise?" Cheryl questioned, with a rose eyebrow.

"Please?" The young woman asked her female superior.

"Very well." Cheryl nodded, passing slowly by her side to reach the exit. "Welcome back as a full-time practicing nurse, Miss Bennett; we missed you."

"Thank you, Cheryl." Bonnie replied with a nod. "I'm happy to leave the desk-work behind me and be back as a nurse."

"I'll leave you to … To whatever you need to do in here." The head nurse concluded, with a rapid glance toward Isabella; before closing the door behind her back.

A few angels passed before one of the two females would let words escape her lips: "Are you here to slowly kill me with a lethal injection?" Isabella questioned, with dark humor.

"That is more of you alley." Bonnie replied, dryly; crossing both arms in front of her chest. "Considering you increased the medication of a dying patient." She added, perniciously. "This said; you'll have to face the medical board for your errors; it's not "me" who will play God in your case."

"I'm so sorry, my comment was uncalled for… I'm on edge and …" Her nemesis replied; all negative emotions resurfacing. "My villain behavior is the only coping mechanism that I know that helps me with everything that is happening now."

"It's not easy to be put down by someone; isn't it, Isabella?" Bonnie commented, with an evil smirk.

"I did not think beforehand … I mean in the parking lots … I just wanted to apologize to someone for the first time in my entire life. And I did not think this through before acting." Isabella tried to explain herself.

"No, you did not." Bonnie agreed, with a long sigh escaping her lips. "Leave Kol alone, Isabella. You have done more than enough to him already; and regardless of your spitefulness he had found within his heart to help you when you needed his help the most."

"I know… I won't try to talk to him in the future." Isabella promised, with a nod; while tears started to roll fluently down on her cheeks. "He's a good guy."

"Then, we understand each other." Bonnie simply replied, turning on her heels to leave the room; before suddenly retracing her steps at the foot of the bed to ask: "Tell me something, Isabella; just tell me "why"?"

"For you or for Kol?" The tall blonde questioned; wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Does it matter?" Bonnie shrugged.

"At home … My … My father raised us from a very young age to believe that we were … That we were the white supremacy, and …" Isabella stammered, nervously; redness filling her face. "That we were entitled of everything before the…"

" _ **Before the black people**_ … That is what you're trying to say, isn't it?" Bonnie spat, angrily; pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, with a straight finger pointed at Isabella. "You're unreal you know that? This is 2019… People are trying to get passed this racist bullshit that have lasted centuries now!"

"Bonnie, please … You couldn't understand what brainwashing means when it comes from a controlling father such as mine, even … Even if you were trying to understand." Isabella replied; shameful and repentant, while lowering her head down. "You were the new "hit" nurse at the hospital, but … You are also a metis girl and I was thought to never accept such dishonor … I'm sorry; there isn't an apology that would work at this point."

"You got that right!" Bonnie agreed, angrily; before asking: "And for Kol?"

"Well, he chose you over me." Isabella replied, glancing at Bonnie.

"Unbelievable!" She shook her head, in shock of hearing it all; before swirling on herself and walking toward the door to grab the handle. "Have a nice life, Isabella!"

"Bonnie!" The tall blonde called her name to stop her track.

"Yes?" Bonnie replied; while facing the door and not turning on herself to face her.

"For what it is worth, and I know it's not worth a lot … But, I'm truly sorry for everything."  
Isabella presented her apologies, once more; under loud sobbing sounds. "And believe me I intend to change and face the consequences of my actions."

"For what it's worth, Isabella; you did not deserve to be brainwashed by your father or to be abused by Tyler Lockwood. I wish you'll heal with time, and I hope that you'll change for you own good." Bonnie replied, before opening the door and leaving the room.

* * *

"Cheryl?" Bonnie called the head nurse name; while slowly approaching the nurses' station.

The imposing, dark tone skin, woman turned on herself to face the young nurse. She tilted her head, a compassionate smile blessing her lips: "Nurse Bennett; I don't know "how" you've managed to face her after the horrible things she has done to you, but … You have my utmost respect for doing so."

"To be truthful I don't know how I've managed it either." Bonnie replied, openly; while placing her elbow on the counter, to bury her head in her hands.

"Best thing you should do now, is to put this horrific ordeal behind you." Cheryl suggested, amicably.

"You're right. It's time to move on and leave behind me this nightmare!" Bonnie agreed, raising her head back up. "I wanted to visit Caroline but Mr. Mikaelson told me that Klaus was with her; so I preferred to leave the both of them be. They had quite a lot to discuss and I didn't want to interrupt them." She commented. "I'll text her later to tell her that my thoughts are with her and the baby."

"It was a wise decision." The head nurse agreed. "And, if you want my advice; someone might need you more than Caroline at the moment." She suggested, with a nod directed at the waiting room.

Bonnie slowly turned on herself, only to notice Kol facing the panoramic set of windows placed in front of the chairs, hands buried in his black pair of trousers, with his empty stare darted on the parking lots.

"How long as he been standing like that?" She questioned the female superior, swallowing hard.

"Since he carried Isabella MacDonald in his arms inside after she fainted and tell us what had previously happened to her." Cheryl informed her, with a shrug.

"I'll go see him now; and Cheryl?" She called the head nurse, once more.

"Yes, Nurse Bennett." The said called one rose her head from the chart she was both studying and holding.

Bonnie looked at her; tears filling her eyes and a shy smile blessing her lips; before spontaneously walking behind the counter to give her friend a hug. "Thank you so much for helping us both. We'll never forget it.

"Oh!" Cheryl let the sound escape her parted lips, while being oddly surprised and touched by this sudden gesture. "It was nothing really." She hugged the young nurse back; redness filling her cheeks. "Now, now Nurse Bennett…" She gently pushed Bonnie at arm's length. "I have a reputation to protect in this hospital, stop this rubbish emotional stuff right now!"

"Right. My bad, head Nurse Cheryl." Bonnie winked, playfully.

"Now go see your man; he needs you!" Her female superior suggested, with a wave of her right hand.

* * *

"Kol?" Bonnie called the young man; while slowly grabbing his left upper arm.

He shook his head at the sound of her voice, slowly turning his sight to look at his girlfriend. "Bonnie?" He pronounced her name, suddenly fully realizing her presence by his side.

"Where did you go just now?" Bonnie questioned, worryingly.

"Oh, don't worry; I guess I was in my head. Enough about me; how is Caroline?" He questioned; grabbing her hands.

"Well, they'll keep her under observation for the night." She informed him.

"That is good. What they think she has?" He asked, furthermore; hands placed on each side of his waist.

"Katherine thought that it was gestational diabetes." She informed him. "And it appeared she was right after all."

"Did you just say "gestational diabetes"?" He asked, surprised; while not believing his ears. "The baby is Klaus's?"

"Yes; he's the father." She shrugged at the obvious outcome.

"Wow! I don't know what to say? Should I be happy for her? For them? Or not?" He questioned.

"Well… I know I am." She replied, winking.

"Yeah … We should be happy for them." Kol came to the conclusion, with a discreet chuckle; before gently pulling her in his arms to bless her forehead of a kiss. "Could you grant me an hour to be with my thoughts?"

"What…. Of course, take… take as long as you want." Bonnie replied, raising her head to stare into his dark eyes.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." He informed her, before walking toward the hospital exit.

* * *

Kol took a seating position inside the renting car; tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He let out a loud heartfelt cry in the small cockpit, both of his hands hitting the steering wheel repeatedly; before rapidly brushing his tears away and holding his rage at bay when he heard footsteps approaching the passenger door, before Bonnie could take her own siting position by his side.

"You know what? No!" She started explaining the reasons for following him outside the hospital, to the parking lots and into the car. "I can't leave you alone, not today of all day." She added, before realizing the state of mind he was in. "Oh baby did you just cry?" She grabbed his left forearm, with concerns.

"It's fine. Don't worry…" He sniffed; gently squeezing her hand away. "It must be allergies."

"No; it's not." She shook her head. "This day had been too much for you; Kol." She came to the single conclusion. "You're battling a bi-polar disorder with such dignity and courage; and in top of all that you had to endure these past few weeks of hell, and it made it even harder. But, baby..." She gently grabbed his chin to turn his head to look into his teary eyes. "You don't have to be alone. I'm here for you; and I refuse to let you deal with all of this alone."

"I think this day exhausted me more than I thought, Bonnie." He finally shared his feelings; tears starting to roll down his cheeks once again. "I used to believe in my heart that Isabella would win this case against me, and then … There was this turn of events; and I was like a spectator of my own life."

"I know." Bonnie brushed his tears away; compassionately. "It was for me so disturbing to watch; even from a distance, imagine for you?"

"Men don't cry like children…. I'm sorry." He tried to sniff his tears away and regain his pride.

"What? That is a load of crap!" She shook her head, unwavering; while protesting against his say. "Real men do cry! Real men do share their feelings!"

"I brought her into the E.R. because she was in bad shape." He explained to his girlfriend his motives.

"I know." She nodded; while gently brushing his hair. "You're a true angel, you know that?"

"I couldn't, as a human being, let her have this breakdown in the parking lots of the hospital, without …. Without silencing the voice inside of my head that cried to let her rot in hell!" He let the truth escape his soul and lips.

Bonnie lowered her head to let a discreet chuckle escape her throat: "Gosh! I thought that you had completely turned into someone that I wouldn't recognize. Furthermore, I was afraid that you would invite Isabella MacDonald to our next Thanksgiving dinner."

"I prefer to eat a bag of scorpions for breakfast!" He winced, disdainfully; before drying the rest of his tears with a chuckle of his own.

"That would be much better." Bonnie concluded, with a smile. "You see this ring that you gave me?" She rose her left hand to remind him of his gesture. "This is a promise ring, and … I promise to always stand by your side and be there for you: in good times, and in bad times."

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett." He said, with a shy smile; before sliding his right hand behind her neck to pull her close to exchange a kiss.

"I love you too." She mouthed on top of his lips; gently pushing herself at arm length while grabbing both of his hands. "I went to see her."

"Now … Why am I not surprised?" He playfully rolled his eyes.

"I told her to stay the hell away from you." She confided.

"I truly believe that she is in such a bad shape that she won't bother us anymore." Kol replied, truthfully.

"I believe that too." She agreed with a nod. "I asked her why she had been so vindictive against us both."

"And?" He wondered out loud; truly curious to know the outcome.

"She was raised in a white supremacy family; with a father who brainwashed her to believe that other cultures weren't good enough." Bonnie started explaining to him. "And, I am …"

"And you are beautiful, intelligent, with a bright future as a nurse in front of you; but most of all … You are a biracial woman!" Kol finished her sentence for her.

"And you chose me instead of her." She added, to finish the horrible tail. "Which made you public enemy number one in her eyes."

"Damn it!" Kol growled; hitting his steering wheel with is closed fist, once more. "How can this till happen?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I don't want to excuse her faults, far from it! But … I understand her motives more. And now, I know from where she is coming: a place where "love" was nonexistent, a place where hate and darkness were running her life."

"A place where she attracted more darkness into her life in the form of Tyler Lockwood." Kol came to the single conclusion.

"Exactly." Bonnie agreed with a nod; before lowering her head on his right shoulder. "I prefer where I am at the moment."

"With a man who is penniless and mentally broken?" Kol teased, with a small laugh.

"Exactly!" Bonnie agreed with a bright smile; while squeezing his arm. "A place where "love" is filling my life." She added, raising her head to stare into his dark brown eyes. "And talking about "love", I think now would be the right time to drive us both back to your loft to celebrate this day by ravaging my body by making love to me in your bed."

"You think so, mm?" He grinned; a burning desire replacing all trace of tears from his eyes.

"Yes." She simply replied, before brushing his parted lips of a kiss.

* * *

Klaus took long and rapid strides into the corridor, toward the exit of the hospital; his right hand touching the wall to ground his steps into a straight line. He finally passed in front of the nurses' station desk, without any sense of direction of what he'll do next at this point. His visit with Caroline had both crushed his heart and lowered a dark veil over his soul.

"Do you need help, Klaus?" Cheryl questioned, lowering her chart down to stare at him; worryingly.

"No …. I …" He stammered, holding his pace; before closing his eyes, hands placed on each side of his tensed body.

"Your visit with Caroline Forbes wasn't what you expected it to be I presume?" She asked, some more.

"I screwed up, Cheryl … And now," He paused; inhaling several breaths of air inside his lungs. "And now I doubt I'll ever be a father to my child. Her and I …We won't make it, Cheryl."

"Nonsense!" Cheryl replied, with a strong shake of her head. "Caroline is a strong, caring young woman who needs time to process all the heartaches and changes that have occurred the past few months in her life. You are a strong, caring young therapist man who took care of her health with much love and consideration, but made a few mistakes along the way. You are both humans; not perfect. You'll both find a common ground to build your future on; but you'll both need to give it time."

Klaus turned his head to stare at the blurry vision of the wiser and older nurse, a shy smile spreading over his lips: "When did you became a therapist?" He questioned, teasingly.

"Oh please," She started commenting, with a chuckle. "I'll leave you with that professional expertise and I'll keep my own as a head nurse."

"It's maybe wiser." He'll respond, with a grin.

"Time is oftentimes the tool you need to rebuild a life from scratch." She gave the last advice.

"You know," He nodded. "You're right. I know that you are because it's the advice I would give to my patients."

"But when it's touching your personal life it's different; isn't it?" The head nurse commented.

"Yes, somehow it is." He concluded.

"I'll try to reach your brother to tell him that you are free now and would need him to drive you back to wherever you need to go." She told him.

"You have his cellphone number?" Klaus questioned; smirking.

"Of course I do!" Cheryl winked, playfully. "Counselor Mikaelson and I, we have a …" She paused, redness filling her cheeks; before concluding: "We have an understanding."

"I bet you both do, Cheryl," Klaus commented; a small laughter escaping his parted lips. "I'll wait for him near the exit." He informed her; before taking a few walking steps to reach the windows.

He took a standing position in front of them to let his thoughts remember the past. To let himself remember the lie he had buried in his soul more than a decade ago…

" _ **Who's there?" Klaus questioned; turning his head toward the footsteps he had heard from the entrance of his hospital room.**_

 _ **Twenty-four hours had passed since the car accident … Twenty-four had passed since his brother Kol had lost his life … Twenty-four hour had passed since he had been told by the doctors that he would most certainly become partially blind.**_

" _ **It's me, Klaus… Richard." He heard the voice of his friend at a few feet of distance from his bed. "How … How have you been?" He heard him questioned.**_

 _ **Richard had been a good friend of his since early high school. He had moved from their hometown to a nearby city, at a few hours of driving distance, to pursue his dream to become a rookie at the police academy. It's him who had found the wreckage of the car, after the accident.**_

" _ **Oh you know…" Klaus chuckled, nervously; raising his right hand to touch the bandage wrapped around his head and eyes. "I lost my brother, and probably my sight … It's all good."**_

" _ **I'm so, so sorry man." Richard replied; nervously twisting his hands together. "Is there something I can do?"**_

" _ **Elijah?" The injured man questioned his male friend.**_

" _ **Your brother had been notified of the car accident." The rookie replied. "He was in New York for a business meeting, but he took the first plane available and should be in town in the next two hours."**_

 _ **Klaus nodded, before asking: "I need your help man. I need a friend to help me right now and you are the only one that can."**_

" _ **Anything Klaus … I'll do anything for you, man." Richard replied, truthfully.**_

" _ **I need you to lie about the car accident." Klaus asked of him.**_

" _ **What? No… No, I can't do that!" His friend refused the proposal; while shaking his head.**_

" _ **Listen to me!" Klaus begged him to do. "I need you to falsify the police papers that said that Kol was driving the car. I need to tell my brother and put it in ink that I was the one who caused the accident."**_

" _ **But why? Why would you take the blame for your brother? You weren't the one who caused the crash; your brother Kol was!" Richard couldn't believe his ears. "He was under the influence of both drugs and alcohol!"**_

" _ **And that is exactly why I want you to do this for me… Please, I beg of you!" Klaus grabbed his friend's hand to squeeze it. "Elijah won't be able to handle it if you tell him the truth."**_

" _ **I don't know man … This could ruin my career." His friend objected some more.**_

" _ **Please?" Klaus put more pressure on his friend' shoulders. "My life is probably ruined at this point; don't ruin the one of Elijah in the same process."**_

"Nicklaus?" Elijah called his brother' name while making him startle.

"Yes." Klaus turned his head to address his brother with a shy smile. "Oh! You're here, Elijah."

"How did it go with Caroline?" The eldest questioned, hopeful.

"As expected." Klaus shrugged. "She was mad at first that I had learned about the pregnancy, and she told me that she needs time to process everything." He informed him, nervously rubbing both hands together. "And in the meantime, she asked of me to push myself at a distance to grant her of that said time to think."

"I'm sorry." Elijah presented his profound apologies to his brother.

"Hey? Don't be." Klaus shook his head. "I'm partially to blame for this mess."

"I believe that if you and Caroline are meant to be; you'll be." He added, with a smile. "And I think you are."

"I'll need to thank Katherine later," Klaus teased, openly; a straight finger pointed at his brother' chest. "She has turned you into this romantic man that I can't even recognize."

"Whatever." Elijah rolled his eyes to the ceiling; before taking a few steps toward the revolving doors. "Ready to leave?"

"Yes." Klaus nodded.

He was indeed ready to leave the hospital, and ready to bury the memories in the past once and for all…

* * *

Don't miss the exciting and thrilling conclusion of this story with the last chapter and the Epilogue coming at you in the upcoming months!


	12. Chapter 12

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **To my readers** **:**

Hi Guys!

 _ **You are cordially invited to the wedding of Elijah Mikaelson & Katherine Pierce Mikaelson**_

 _ **As well as the birth of Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson' baby girl**_

 _ **Fasten your seatbelts with the last chapters to come; it will be a bumpy ride!**_

If I had to summarize in a few words the two next chapters, I would have to mention the amazing Gloria Estefan from the group Miami Sound Machine: _**rhythm is gonna get you!**_

From the arrival of the road trip group (which is truly hilarious!) to the Mikaelson family house in Miami, to the funniest exchange in the plane between Klaus and Caroline (well, you can't be mad at him, the poor man is fed up with her one step forward, ten steps backward; understandably so). He's been waiting six months for her to give them a chance and she is as stubborn as ever. Though, Caroline can't deny how much she wants Klaus anymore. And what to say about the exchange between Elijah and Katherine; it sincerely took my heart in hostage. Also, I've brought back to life one of my favorite original male characters " _ **Charles Brownston**_ ", who had played a huge part in my Kalijah saga "A Gentleman and his Mistress".

I knew it would be a very long chapter (yes again!), and I realized that I did not wanted to rush the end of this story, and let go of scenes that I truly wanted to be integrated in the story; therefore I decided to create two parts of it (to shorten it), and of course this is part 1; which will be followed by part 2 and finally the Epilogue. So each time I think there won't be any additional chapter, I always manage to insert one more. This said, I don't think you'll be mad about it ;)

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2020 DEAR READERS & FRIENDS!**

* * *

 **SONGS INSPIRATION** **:**

 **Will Smith:** _ **"Miami" & "Gettin' Jiggy with it"**_

 **Miami Sound Machine: "** _ **Rhythm is gonna get you"**_

 **The Weekdn:** _ **"Blinding lights"**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
**

 **~ PART 1 ~**

* * *

 _ **Six months later; in the course of this story …**_

"Good morning, welcome aboard." The female flight attendant greeted Caroline Forbes (who had entered the plane cockpit) with a large smile. "Do you have your boarding pass?"

"Yes; I'm in first class. The boarding pass is somewhere in the gigantic clutter of my handbag." Caroline replied, with a long sigh and a nod; burying her right hand in her leather tote bag to retrieve the needed paper. "Got it!"

"C2. Come this way." The blonde stewardess replied after taking a look at the card, before gently grabbing Caroline's left elbow to help her walk through the narrowed aisle. "There, it is your seat. Ma'am." She informed Caroline politely, and with an additional smile. "My name is Anna, and with Julie – my stewardess colleague on board, we have both be assigned to the first class area, so if you need assistance during the duration of this flight please call either one of us."

"Thank you." Caroline replied, while rubbing her prominent belly.

"How far along are you?" Anna asked, with both curiosity and concerns. "Do we need to take precautionary measures?"

"I'm a few days passed my eighth month." Caroline replied, with a smile of her own. "And don't worry; I've been cleared to fly by my gynecologist."

"You're flying for a very special occasion I can only presume?" The stewardess asked, furthermore; while placing a pillow behind Caroline's back as well as handing her a blanket.

"My boss and one of my best friends – her name is Katherine – are getting married in Miami." Caroline informed her, happily.

"What a nice occasion! And as for your baby, do you know what gender it will be?" The stewardess asked, furthermore.

" _ **It's a baby girl.**_ " They both heard a male's voice answer, before turning their heads toward the tall handsome man who was walking (accompanied by another flight attendant) down the aisle, toward them.

"Two steps ahead at your left, Sir." The second flight attendant (named Julie) guided Klaus Mikaelson to his own seat. "For security purpose, I need to take note of your handicap. Are you completely blind, Sir?"

"No. I'm partially blind. I can see the form of things." Klaus replied, with a smile and a nod; while taking his sitting position.

"Are you able to see the location of the emergency door at your left?" She inquired, some more.

"Yes." He nodded, politely. "I see its location and its shape perfectly."

"Thank you, Sir." The stewardess replied, with a smile. "My name is Julie; and if you need assistance I'll be at your service for the duration of the flight."

"You know this man?" Anna asked Caroline, politely. "You weren't able to have seats together I presume? Maybe you would like to be sited together if no one is sitting by your side or his – or if someone wants to change with him?"

" _ **I-do-not-wish-to-be-sited-by-his-side**_ (or) _**to-have-him-be sited-by-mine!**_ " Caroline gave her request to the flight attendant, between clenched teeth; while grabbing the stewardess left forearm to give weight to her words. "Actually, I would rather prefer to have at least three seats between the both of us!"

"I'm the baby's father." Klaus replied, proudly; smirking. "Don't worry; she tends to forget it most of the times." He added; perniciously.

"Of course." Anna nodded; dumbfounded by the strange request of the female passenger. "I'll come back for refreshment after the plane will take off."

"You'll have to forgive her bad mood," Klaus explained to Anna; teasingly. "It's obviously her "hormones." that are kicking in." He added, winking; before the stewardess (in a blushing mode) would continue her walk toward the front of the plane.

"Klaus!" Caroline growled his first name; carefully turning her larger chest toward the right to stare at him. "Stop saying my mood is related to my hormones. You are the reason why my mood is that way - You rascal of a Mikaelson!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk …" He waved a finger in negation in her direction. "Don't upset yourself this way, love; or your blood pressure will rise. Do I have to remind you that it's not good for the baby?"

"Go to hell!" She lashed out, angrily; before adding: "If I could I would push you out of this airplane when we'd be at a thousands of feet in the air!"

"Says the woman who was sexting me last night!" He replied, chuckling; while snacking on a few peanuts. "The dirty stuff you wanted to do to me would have damn a saint! Maybe you should visit a church soon?"

"Well; I …" She tried to explain herself (as red as a mature tomato); while turning her body up-front. "Do you have to bring that up all the times?"

"Well…" He started explaining; wiping the salt from his hands. "To be frank, love; one of the best moments of my life is when you finally realized that all the… what should I call them now… mm, let me see? Oh yes: _**porn text**_ you had sent me the past few months and had always believed that I couldn't _**see**_ were actually vocalized by an app for blind or semi-blind people." He turned his face toward her, smirking. "You've been a "naughty" girl, Caroline Forbes! Not that I am complaining."

"Could you just lower your voice for God sake?" She snapped back at him. "People could hear us!"

"What people?" He looked around and shrugged, highly amused. "We were the first called to enter the plane."

"Well; they'll come eventually. So, just silence yourself!" She ordered him to do; with a gesture of her right hand and lips.

"Hey? As a therapist I can reassure you by saying that for a couple – soon to be parents - it is primary to keep a healthy sexual appetite." Klaus commented; sarcastically. "You want to visit the restroom? I've heard they are larger in first class. Though, you've gain a little bit of weight I'm sure we could manage?" He added, teasingly. "What is it you wanted to do to me on your last text?"

"You're going to make me pay, and pay and pay… Aren't you?" She questioned, mostly herself, between clenched teeth; while grabbing the blanket to place it over her lap and chest.

"I've told you that I was against you taking this flight; especially at your eighth months of pregnancy; but as always, you had to decide against my wishes." Klaus replied in a more serious tone. "Sperm donor is not allowed to vote in the matter of security for both the mother and baby."

"Oh well, excuse me _**Oh mighty Klaus Mikaelson,**_ but my own doctor cleared me for it!" She lashed out. "Even with all the complications of the gestational diabetes; I'm healthy, the baby is healthy… We're both fine." She busted some more. "What was the alternative – Missing my boss (your brother by the way) and my friend' wedding?"

"Kol, Bonnie, and their friends; they all opted for a route trip." Klaus replied, with a shrug. "At least that way you and the baby would be on firm ground. And if something would happen I would be able to bring you to the nearest hospital, Caroline."

"Right; like the prospect of being on the route for days, with my larger ass, heavy legs and swollen feet, sitting down for hours on my passenger seat in a close proximity of _**you**_ was one my wildest dream!" Caroline replied, dryly.

"Well, you wouldn't have to text me your dirty thoughts anymore; I would be sitting right beside you in the car." Klaus replied, smirking. "And if you wanted; we could act on your fantasies with car sex; and furthermore imagine all those nights in comfortable Hotels with pools, and large showers." He added, with a chuckle. "I don't know, Love; I think it would have been quite an experience."

"People are coming… Just zip it!" She growled; redness filling both of her cheeks.

The passengers of the first class were brought to their seats with the help of both female flight attendants, who kept busy at their task at hands. A salt and pepper hair man dropped a magazine on the leather seat beside Caroline, exchanging a nod and a smile with the young pregnant woman, before raising his carry-on the overhead bin.

"Hey love? What will you want to drink when we take off?" Klaus addressed Caroline (with a much higher voice) from his sitting position on the opposite side of the aisle. "I hope they have pear juice. You love pear juice."

The male passenger turned his head toward the man who had just spoke, nodding and smiling at him as well; before asking Caroline: "Are you together? You want me to change place with your…Is he your husband? Because it wouldn't be a problem for me."

"No, no, no! It's very nice of you to suggest it, but…" Caroline waved both of her hands in negation, with a strong shake of her head. "Really, it's not necessary!"

"Hi, I'm Klaus Mikaelson. May I shake the hand of a man that would be so kind to swap seats?" They heard Klaus's voice who had risen promptly on his feet and had literally hurry his steps to place himself beside the male passenger. "I'm the baby' father."

"Hi, I'm Robert Simons. And… Well congratulations to the both of you." The sweet man shook his hand; amicably. "I don't know what it is with these airlines these days; you never seem to be able to sit with your spouse anymore." He commented. "Lucky for you; I'm travelling for work this time and my wife is not with me. Therefore, it is not a problem for me to swap seat with you."

 _ **Damn you Klaus Mikaelson!**_ Caroline thought to herself; while having the strangest sensation of feeling smoke coming out of her ears.

"We truly appreciate your kind gesture; don't we love?" Klaus commented, with a large evil grin in her direction.

Caroline inhale air inside of her lungs, before closing her eyes; while both hands grabbed her armrests… _**10 – 9 – 8 – 7…**_

"Thank you again!" She heard Klaus said to the man; before feeling his weight on the seat beside her.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Caroline questioned; slyly.

"I won't have that aisle or those seats between me, my baby and…" Klaus responded, unwavering; while turning his head to stare at her.

"Your baby and?" She asked some more, turning her head as well, to take a closer look at him; while suddenly noticing the dark circles around his eyes.

"And…The woman that I'm madly in love with." He added, in a low whisper; a shy smile raising the two corners of his full lips. "Same women who is also driving me crazy with her stubbornness!"

"Don't say that." Caroline swallowed hard, while lowering her sight head and sight.

"It's been six months, Caroline." Klaus shared his feelings. "I've showed you that I could be patient, tolerant, understanding." He added. "Before the baby arrive, I want the both of "us" to be a family for our little girl."

"I know." She admitted, repentant. "I'm just…"

 _ **Afraid … So much afraid of you choosing to be with me only for the baby.**_

"Stubborn, I know!" He finished her sentence for her; before twisting his upper body on the left to slowly slide his right hand under her bottom and thigh on her seat.

"Klaus …What are you doing?" She exclaimed, eyes widely opened; a wild fire spreading from the deepness of her core to her face.

Except for a kiss they had almost shared two months ago; it had been quite a long time since she had felt his hands on her. And, if she was truthful with herself, it wasn't for nothing she was so horny all the times; she missed it … She missed him!

"Not being naughty if it's what you think." He teased, smirking; before grabbing and pulling the left side of her seatbelt to gently place if over her belly. "You need to buckle up, love."

"Oh … Right." She swallowed some more; realizing how wrong she had been.

"Did you felt that?" He questioned, smiling; the palm of his right hand placed on the right side of her belly.

"Yes." She replied, with a nod and a bright smile of her own. "She's been acting up with strong kicks since this morning."

"I wonder from what side of the fence she got that fierce mind?" He teased, playfully.

"Probably from her rascal of a father." Caroline replied, gently pushing his hand away to buckle herself up; while he let a loud chuckle escape his parted lips.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; waiting for the last passengers to reach their seats to be cleared for take-off.

"Hey Klaus?" She turned her head to take a look at him.

"Mm?" He mumbled the sound.

She finally questioned: "Are you OK? I mean … Going back to the family house in Miami?"

"Yes, why?" He replied, turning his head to glance at her blurry silhouette.

"Well; I don't know. You seem tired? Is there something that is bothering you?" She questioned.

"Aside for you being a giant pain in my ass?" He teased a little bit more.

"Yes, aside from that." She rolled her eyes at his say.

"This trip to Miami… for me it's not bringing happy memories of my childhood; Caroline." He shared his feelings; swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry." She responded, compassionately. "I thought you and Elijah had both agreed that it would be a good idea to pay respect to your deceased mother, Esther, by having the wedding at your childhood home?"

"That is the only reason why we decided to have it there." Klaus agreed, with a nod. "She loved that property."

"Then; why are you so bothered by it?" Caroline tried to understand.

"Let's just say that our father, Mikael Mikaelson, was one in name only." He replied, toneless. "That is why we all left the family home when we, each individually, reached a legal age." He gave more info. "Except for Kol. Elijah had become his legal guardian when mum died."

"I see." She responded; still not understanding entirely what could have happened to trigger this hostile exile from the three Mikaelson boys.

" _ **Ladies and Gentlemen welcome aboard Delta flight 638 to Miami, Florida, with a duration of three hours fifty-five minutes; all carry-on bags should be placed securely either on the overhead bins or under the seat in front of you. All aisles**_ _ **, exits, and bulkhead areas should now be clear. All electronic devices, should now be turned off and stowed, as they may interfere with the aircraft's navigational and communication systems. In a few minutes we'll proceed by sections with the safety measures before take-off."**_

"Well… Here comes nothing!" She tried to make a joke; while failing miserably.

Obviously, her favorite therapist slash father of her baby had zoned out into a dark place of his mind. And not to help, she had acted like a spoiled child toward him since their arrival to the airport at the earliest hours of the day.

"You want to do something for me?" She asked some more.

"Sure, love." He came back to reality; turning his head to look at her.

"You want to hold my hand?" Caroline requested for him to do. "I mean…Take-offs makes me very nervous."

It was a big fat lie, but a necessary one. She had accompanied Elijah to legal meetings in the past; while taking short distance flights; it had never bothered her.

He presented the palm of his left hand for her to interlace her fingers with his; before bringing their joined hands to his full lips to kiss hers. Then he smiled…The kind of " _ **dimples all out**_ " smile that was always twisting her stomach in knots; while his lips on her skin were sending goosebumps through her spin.

"I would die before letting something hurt you or the baby, Caroline." He simply admitted; before lowering his neck on the support-head and closing his eyes.

At least, her ploy to bring a smile back to his handsome face had worked!

* * *

"Where do I put your suitcases senoritas?" The cab driver (who had picked them up at the Miami International airport) asked while opening the trunk of the car.

"It's been quite a long time since a man had called me _**Senorita**_." Rhonda commented, with a discreet chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure it hasn't been that long for you, my dear." Louisa whispered close to her friend' left ear; while gently guiding her on the rock path to the majestic entrance of the Floridian estate. "And since the young male singer Shaw Mendes had put that appellation back on the map; I'm sure it won't take long since someone will call you "senorita" again."

"During my stay in Miami perhaps; but certainly not back home." The blind woman replied, with a smile.

"You two are acting like teenagers." Cheryl commented with a roll of her eyes to the Miami sunny sky. "You can bring the suitcases on the front porch." She ordered the Latin man to do while burying a twenty in his hand.

"My dear could you light up your mood a little bit?" Louisa suggested to the head nurse with a wink; slowly guiding Rhonda to the front porch. "After all; you're in Miami, in a luxurious setting, for a joyful occasion."

"If it wasn't so hot I easily could." Cheryl complained; fanning her sweaty self with an airport pamphlet she had picked up. "But that is certainly not the case."

"But it's as hot in New Mexico my dear." Rhonda commented, with a smile.

"As hot, perhaps; but certainly not as humid!" The head nurse responded; before holding her pace in front of the massive entrance door.

"Have a nice stay in Miami, Senoritas." The driver saluted them, after carrying their carry-ons to the front porch; heading back to his cab soon after.

"Gracias Senor!" Louisa thanked him, before ringing the doorbell.

The three ladies stood silently in front of the massive wood door; before seeing its heavy panel being opened by a petite Spanish maid.

" _ **Hola, bienvenidos… Eres Senorita Louisa?"**_

"Si, Senorita?" Louisa replied politely; while guiding Rhonda inside the large marble entrance.

 _ **"Maid Maria Sanchez."**_ The petite woman presented herself, with a smile. _**"Un munito. I'll mention your arrival."**_ She added in English with a strong accent.

"Gracias Maria." Louisa thanked the young maid with a smile; before seeing the young maid hurrying her steps down a corridor.

"Ahem for air conditioning." Cheryl thanked all the saints above; wiping her forehead with a handkerchief. "Wow! This is not a house it's a manor." She commented with her head rose to the high ceiling and the imposing crystal chandelier, before lowering her sight to the large marble stairs that was leading to the second floor. "I'll be damn! The Mikaelson brothers are filthy rich!"

"I'll take your words for it, my dear." Rhonda nodded; arms crossed over her chest with her hands holding her ladylike handbag.

"Don't be a fool Cheryl; don't mix the life they have built for themselves with their father's own journey and his own fortune; that would be a huge mistake." Louisa rectified her say. "Their father build a large empire with an export-import company, that wasn't per say, and for the most parts _**legit**_ ; therefore they never accepted their heritage from him."

"Why would you spit on that much opulence?" Cheryl questioned, dumbfounded.

"For what I've been told, their deceased father, Mikael Mikaelson was a monster and not much of a father to the three boys. And unfortunately for them, their mother died at a young age from pneumonia." Louisa started explaining their past history. "Elijah, at his legal age left behind the grip his father had on him to build his own life as a reputed lawyer." She continued explaining to her female friends. "Not long after his brothers followed his path and left their father's empire as well."

"That is such a sad story." Rhonda expressed her feelings, sincerely. "But that said, I'm proud of them; they have both built from scratch amazing careers for themselves. One as a lawyer, the other as a therapist."

"They surely did my dear." Louisa approved with a smile and a nod.

"Still, that doesn't explain why he would have the official wedding ceremony in this house?" Cheryl questioned. "If all memories are mostly bad ones."

"This house is the only heritage Elijah would keep in memory of their mother. She was truly attached to their Floridian estate. He couldn't find in himself to sell it." Louisa explained his move. "And I think the main reason he's having the ceremony held on this estate is majorly in memory of their mother."

"That's very noble of him." Cheryl agreed with a nod.

"Behind his stricter attitude my boss has a big heart you know, Cheryl?" Louisa teased, playfully.

"Mm… I still have my eyes on him." The head nurse replied, playfully; while addressing a wink at her female comrade. "And I always will!"

"Oh I bet that is true!" Rhonda commented, with a discreet chuckle. "Do you know when your niece, her boyfriend, as well as Kol and Bonnie will arrive in Miami from their route trip?"

"Today, I presume." Cheryl replied, shrugging.

"How truly amazing they thought of joining the useful to the pleasant by renting a car for their route trip to cross the United States to finally stop their journey in Miami for the wedding?" Louisa commented, all smile.

"You call that "pleasant"? Passing ten days in a confined cockpit, eating fast food, and sleeping in suspicious motels," Cheryl contradicted with big opened brown eyes. "I'll pass!"

"Oh my dear Cheryl where is your sense of youth and adventure?" Louisa replied; both her laugh and Rhonda's filling the large entrance in matter of seconds.

"There's only one woman in the entire world who can fill a room with a so delightful laugh." A deep male voice filled the space; before a tall, salt and pepper hair, English man would slowly advance toward the small group of women.

"Charles! How delightful to see you again." Louisa blushed at the compliment; before handing her right hand to the handsome English butler.

"Truly a joy to see you as well, my dear Louisa." He replied, with a wink; slowly kissing the back of her right hand.

"Who in the name of God is that?" Rhonda whispered to Cheryl.

"Butler I presume?" Cheryl replied in a low whisper to her female comrade. "She seems quite taken by him to be truthful." She added, with a large grin raising both corners of her full lips. "We'll surely need to investigate."

"Charles, please let me introduce you to dear friends of mine; that were as well as me invited to this joyful occasion." Louisa swirled on herself to face the two female guests.

"Let me guess; Miss Rhonda I presume? Reputed braille expert for the blinds." Charles greeted, with much respect perceived in his voice; before gently grabbing her hand to kiss it. "It's sincerely delightful to meet you my dear."

"Well, it's as delightful to meet you; Sir Charles." Rhonda greeted; smiling. "Do I detect an English accent?"

"Very perspective my dear; I was born and raised in London." He replied, with a charming smile of his own.

"Quite odd for an English man to find himself in Miami; would you say?" Rhonda questioned, some more.

"There is quite a story behind it my dear; I hope we'll find time to chat during your stay here so I can share it with you." He suggested, politely; before turning his attention to a more reserved Cheryl. "And this must be the head nurse Cheryl."

"Yes, it is she." She responded, with a nod and a rose chin. "Our suitcases are still on the porch; maybe someone should attend to them?" She suggested, with an arched eyebrow.

"I've heard from a good source that you are a fearless woman and a true empress in your medical field of expertise, my dear." Charles complimented her, highly amused by her attitude; while keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well…" She coughed, blushing; obviously uncomfortable to hear such praise about herself. "You heard well… I guess."

"Pedro; could you bring the suitcases that are on the front porch in each of the Senoritas' bedrooms." Charles gently ordered a Spanish man who was passing near their chatting group.

"Si, Senor Charles." The said Pedro replied, with a nod toward the ladies; before hurrying to his ordered task. "Bienvenido in Miami, Senoritas."

"Thank you!" They all replied, with a nod and a smile.

"Ladies, if you could follow me upstairs; I shall bring you to your personal quarters for the duration of your stay." Charles proposed, cordially; while taking a few steps on the marble stairs, before adding: "It was a real pleasure to see you again, Louisa."

The group of female friends paused at his say; before slowly starting to follow him upstairs.

"Well… He seems quite smitten by you, my dear." Rhonda commented, in a low murmur; while Louisa helped her go up the stairs.

"It makes me wonder if we'll get a double wedding." Cheryl teased; smirking.

"I'm quite disappointed by the both of you; could you just keep quiet and stop this nonsense!" Louisa scolded the both of them, in an unperceivable whisper; a red fire spreading on her face. "The man is just trying to be polite."

"Right." They both replied; before bursting out laughing.

* * *

Katherine Pierce had slept way passed her usual waking up time, and now she was standing on the balcony of the Mikaelson' Floridian Estate, her hands firmly placed on the guardrail; while her eyes brushed the sight of the large magnificent garden (mostly English looking if it wasn't for a few palm trees here and there).

She (with the addition of both Elijah and Wilfred) had arrived at the _**mansion**_ two days ago for their official wedding; and had been welcomed by the debonair (extremely good looking for his age!) butler Charles, who from Elijah' words had been (for him and his brothers) their father figure from the earlier years of their life.

As for Wilfred, a few months after their wedding at the courthouse; they had finally been authorized to fill the papers granting them the chance to adopt the young boy. And it has only been one month since the young impaired boy had been cleared to live with his new parents.

In the middle of becoming the wife of one of the most recognized lawyers in town, and one of sexiest men alive, _**Elijah Mikaelson**_ ; she had to learn to drop her fear of not being enough of a woman (because of her prosthetic leg) for him, as well as learning to open her mind to a more experimental sexual life with him! And damn…Has it been a journey for her!

She smiled to herself, redness filling both of her cheeks over the naughty images that were now filling her brain; before tightening the silk belt of her dressing gown and grabbing the porcelain cup of fresh ground coffee she had been enjoying since her arrival in Miami.

To be truthful, she was still in a state of shock over the wealth and opulence of the estate; and Elijah hasn't been talkative to explain it furthermore to her. Except that it had stipulated that "this" wasn't his or Klaus's to have, but in memory of their mother (who would have wanted one of her sons to be wed in the garden); they had both decided to honor their mother's wish.

"The girls have arrived from the airport and are now resting in their quarters." She heard the echo of Elijah's voice coming by the opened balcony door of their master bedroom.

"I bet Louisa, Cheryl and Rhonda would be very pleased to learn that you are calling them: _**the girls**_." Katherine teased, while swirling on herself to face her husband when he passed the balcony door' threshold leading his steps near her own standing position.

"Yes, well… Don't tell them. Especially not Louisa!" Elijah winced, comically. "Or I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"I'll keep your secret." Katherine replied, with a smile; while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"As for Caroline and my brother…" He added (head down); while playing with his cellphone. "Their plane is taking off in a few minutes." He informed her some more. "Kol texted me that they are approaching the border of Miami city; they are on their way also."

"Wow… This makes it even more real." She replied, breathless; while turning on herself to grab the guardrail and face the garden once more.

Elijah titled his head, before lowering his device on a nearby outdoor glass table to place himself in her back.

"Are you nervous to marry me again, Mrs. Mikaelson?" He teased, slowly sliding both of his hands on each side of her hips; tugging his head above her right shoulder, while his lips found the soft skin of her neck.

"Elijah! Someone could see us?" She protested, vehemently; while feeling his right hand slide underneath the silk fabric of her dressing gown to cup one of her breasts.

"Mm… Doubtful." He whispered, biting into her earlobe; while his fingers would playfully tease her erected nipple. "There isn't a soul in the garden."

 _ **Damn him and his impeccable art of seducing her!**_ Katherine closed her eyes, her breathing picking up while her head fell over his left shoulder.

"I like it so much when you give up control and let me do naughty things to you, baby." He whispered some more; while his hand caressed the soft curve of her belly, before sliding his fingers underneath the lace of her panties.

"No!" Katherine opened her eyes widely, regaining her sense of reality; before turning her head to the right to stare into his dark eyes. "Elijah Mikaelson, someone could see us from the beach!"

"Lucky them, they would see a man who is widely passionate about his wife!" He relied, with a seductive smile and a wink; before crashing his lips over her parted ones to silence her.

She closed her eyes a split second, enjoying the strong taste of coffee in his breath, before finding the strength within herself to push him at a distance: "Wilfred could barge inside our bedroom any minute now."

Elijah finally lowered his head, a loud and long sigh of frustration escaping his lips: "That is the only way you could stop me from having my way with you, Katherine." He addressed the issued to her, with a pointed finger underneath her nose. "And you know it!"

"I love you." Katherine tried to lower the blow by grabbing his hand to kiss each tip or his fingers.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling. "Nervous?"

"A little bit." She admitted, shyly; a light shade of pink illuminating both of her cheeks. "But mostly, very excited really."

"Good!" He kissed her forehead, in a sweet way.

"My wedding dress is the most exquisite one that I have ever seen; and I loved the fact that you wanted to buy it for me, but it was way too expensive, Elijah." She commented; uncomfortable; while rubbing her hands together.

"You're my wife and the love of my life, therefore you deserve the best dress for our second wedding when we'll both stand in front of the priest." He told her; unwavering. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," She took a few steps to finish her sentence in a low whisper near his left ear. " _ **Master**_."

"You're pushing it, woman; continue on this path and I'll throw you over my shoulder to have my way with you on our bed." He warned her; half-teasing.

"Maybe later." She winked, playfully. "If you behave; I'll behave also."

"My naughty ways are rubbing off on you, Katherine." He replied, highly amused; both of his hands grabbing the guardrail, before his sight could brush the garden and the blue sea.

"It's a magnificent estate and view, Elijah." She commented, truthfully. "I feel truly blessed to be here."

"My mum could sit hours on this balcony, looking at the garden and the sea." He commented; sadness filling his eyes and voice.

"I can see why." She replied, comforting. "You want to talk about it?" She tried to encourage him to open up; while playing with his hair to calm him down.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before adding: "Our childhood wasn't a happy one. My father was a hard, controlling man."

"I figured that much with the little explanation you previously shared with me." Katherine nodded.

"Charles is the one who raised us, really; with the help of my mum or course." He shared some more; with a shy smile. "But when she died it became harder for me to cope with my father."

"Well, for having meeting him at our arrival here; he's a very tall, impressive and handsome English man." She commented, smiling.

"He has fallen under your charm too, Katherine." Elijah told her, with a wink. "Be careful, he could easily stole you from me."

"Louisa would be more his league than me." She replied, brushing.

"What gives you that crazy idea to pair them together?" He turned his head to look his wife; dumbfounded.

"I don't know?" She shrugged, highly amused. "They are around the same age, no?"

"No, no, no!" Elijah chuckled; waving his right hand in negation. "These two together? That would create a tsunami!"

"Now that you are mentioning it; probably!" Katherine replied, with a small laugh of her own; before regaining her seriousness. "I'm so sorry that your childhood was so difficult to handle, with your father around; but I'm grateful that both your mother and Charles were able to put joy in your life." She added, while brushing a single tear that have fallen off his left cheek.

"It was much harder for Klaus." Elijah admitted, with a discreet sniff.

"What do you mean by that Elijah?" She questioned.

"Mum was left alone in this house for many years; except for the children Mikael fathered they weren't sharing the same bedroom." He started to explain to her. "At some point in her life, she met a man, fell in love, and had an affair. Then, Klaus was born nine months later."

"I see." Katherine replied, out of breaths and mostly in shock.

"Father learned about the affair, the man disappeared from the city a few weeks later and his name was never mentioned again. He probably killed him or something. Mikael Mikaelson was a proud man and if that child wasn't his, he couldn't have put up with the badmouthing of the press. So, he announced that his wife was carrying their second child, a boy; and it was never verified if Klaus was in fact his son or the one of my mother's lover." Elijah continued to recite the story.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed; before grabbing the guardrail with both hands to keep her equilibrium. "But he fathered a third son right afterward?"

"Probably to take revenge on her." He shrugged the obvious off. "Kol was born and dearly loved by the both of us though."

"Oh Elijah, I'm so sorry. Your father was a monster!" Katherine gave her apologies; while lowering her head on his left shoulder. "Does Klaus know all of this?"

"Yes. My father would make sure of that. Each chance that he had he would remind him that it had never been proved that he was a true Mikaelson." Elijah explained, furthermore. "Please, Katherine; if my brother never mention this to you … Don't …"

"I will never mention it to him." She promised, shaking her head. "This will stay between us."

"I love you." He expressed his deepest feelings for her; tears filling his eyes.

"I love you more each passing days; Elijah Mikaelson." Katherine replied; before grabbing his chin to brush his lips of a kiss. "Look what you did to my makeup?" She teased, with a little laugh; before wiping the running mascara off her cheeks.

"You're beautiful, regardless." He smiled; while raising both of his hands to caress her cheeks.

"It must have been so hard for both you and Klaus to come back here." She commented, some more; while grabbing his hands in hers.

"My mother's dying wish was for one of us to marry in this garden." Elijah replied; before turning his head to brush the panoramic view in front of him. "But there is another reason."

"You want to tell me?" She questioned, mostly curious to discover what it could be.

"Charles came back to witness my marriage on this estate to you; but I also wanted him to be here to start a project of mine." He started explaining; taking a sitting position on nearby lounging chair, before pulling her on his lap.

"What kind of project?" She asked; crossing both of her hands behind his neck.

"Arnold Palmer Hospital for Children in Orlando, just opened a new therapy wing to help the children who lost a leg or an arm." He started explaining. "Oftentimes, the parents who will accompany their child from all around the country, don't have a place to stay in the city and it cost them a great amount of money in hotel fees."

Katherine let a sobbing sound escape her lips, while tears started to roll down on her cheeks: "And you thought that you could give them a place to stay by turning this estate into an accommodation for them; you lovely beautiful man." She cupped his face, blessing both of his cheeks of a kiss.

"I don't know, it was just an idea that popped inside my head, now that I have you and Wilfred in my life; and … I talked to Klaus about it, and he was all for it and he already contacted a few of the therapists at the Arnold Palmer Hospital to present the project of this home for the parents." He continued explaining. "Of course, Charles will stay here to be my ears and voice when we'll go back home, during the process of making this a reality." He added, enthusiastically. "I think my mother would have loved the idea."

Katherine tugged herself in his arms: "She would be so proud … Like I am." She added; sobbing.

"Hey? This is a joyful occasion." He shook her, gently. "I don't want you to cry on our wedding day, Katherine." He added, gently wiping tears off her face.

"Don't worry about me, Elijah; these are tears of joy." She responded, brushing his lips of a kiss one additional time; before replacing her prosthetic leg on the pavement to stand.

"Katherine, Elijah!" They suddenly heard the cheerful voice of their adoptive son shout their names from the opened French door of the terrace; before seeing him ran outside the bedroom.

"Hey, hey, hey … What did I say about running inside the house on the slippery marble floor?" Elijah scolded the young man; who immobilized himself at the firm tone of his adoptive father' voice.

"Right." He replied, swallowing a lump in his throat. "But I'm so excited because Charles gave me this crafted by hand battle ship boat." He rose his new toy in his hands. "Look how awesome it is!"

"Wow!" Katherine exclaimed, at the beautiful crafted work of the ship. "Did Charles build this?"

"He told me that he did for me!" Wilfred replied, proudly.

"Yes, I recognize his work. He used to make some for us when we were young boys." Elijah added, with a smile; while taking a good look at the said ship. "Did you say thank you?"

"Yes, _**daddy**_ I did. Now, can I go play with it in the garden?" Wilfred asked; enthusiastically.

"Yes, you can." Katherine agreed, with a nod; while brushing the head of her son of a kiss. "Now go play somewhere we can see you."

"OK." Wilfred agreed, with a nod; before leaving the terrace at the speed of the light.

Obviously the warning of his adoptive father hadn't entered his thick skull!

Elijah's face closed up; while unexpectedly losing the smile on his face: "He just called me _**daddy**_ for the first time." He commented, in shock.

"Now if you make me cry again, Elijah Mikaelson!" Katherine waved a finger underneath his nose, tears filling her eyes once more; before moving closer to his standing position to hug him.

"He just called me daddy." He repeated, a huge smile reappearing on his face; while sliding both of his arms around her waist to hug his wife back.

* * *

For the duration of their long route trip, the four friends have all agreed that each of them would drive shifts of four to five hours to lower the risk to exhaust themselves on a daily basis. They were now approaching the boarder of Miami city and it was Eric that was driving with his girlfriend Erika by his side. Both Kol and Bonnie were sitting on the back.

"You know it wasn't so bad to cheat on my girlfriend from back home; while taking this road trip with you, beautiful." Kol teased, smirking; while playing with Bonnie's ponytail.

"Ass!" She replied, eyeing him from the corners of her eyes; while scrolling on her cellphone. "I'm busy, go away!" She started playing the game he was playing, highly amused by their make-out foreplay. "I don't know if I am truly interested in you."

"Oh come one, darling. Are you that busy on your phone that you couldn't make out on the backseat with the sexy man who is with you in this car?" He inquired, sliding his lips from her left earlobe, to the soft curve of her jaw, down to the soft skin of her neck; while discreetly raising his right hand between her smooth legs to reach her panties underneath her short jeans skirt.

"Kol come on, we can't do _**that**_ here!" Bonnie opened her eyes wide; while trying to push him away, with a loud laugh.

"I don't know why men always think they are gift from God to women." Erika commented, with a loud sigh. "Should we consider us lucky because they want to make out with us?"

"We think that _**because we are a gift from God**_ , sweetie." Eric replied, smirking; while addressing her a wink. "Look at how happier you are since you started dating me."

"I was bored and you were available." Erica replied, with a shrug; teasingly. "End of the story."

"Ouch!" Kol exclaimed; letting out a chuckle from the backseat. "If I didn't knew that you liked my best friend so much; I would be concerned, Erika."

"Whatever!" She replied, winking playfully at Eric.

"Hey you two?" Eric eyed both Kol and Bonnie in the rear-view mirror. "No funny business like making out or exchanging body fluid on the backseat of this renting car. We all agreed to that; because we need to give the car back!"

"Mm…" Kol hummed his response; while lowering Bonnie's body into a lying down position; before grabbing her chin to nibble on her lips.

"Kol Come one; we can't do this!" Bonnie gently pushed him away; straightening herself up.

"You're so touchy-feeling! Why can't they make out if they want to make out?" Erika questioned, out loud. "It's the same with us; we can't show affection in public!"

"Yes, exactly that! Thank you for your support, Erika." Kol replied, with a nod. "It's certainly a first; but I'll accept it." He added, teasingly.

"It wasn't a support per say, Kol. I was just expressing my opinion." Erika rectified his error of judgement.

"My bad." He replied, chuckling. "Why would I ever think that of you?"

"Come on you two, behave!" Bonnie scolded, a large smile spreading on her full lips; while texting on her cellphone.

"It's not my fault if I am a private kind of a guy. I like "things" to be behind closed doors." Eric shared his thoughts. "Does it bother you that much?" He questioned his girlfriend; taking a glance at her.

"Well… Yeah…I'm a redhead after all and sometimes I'm horny!" Erika replied, shrugging.

"Oh wow, wow, wow!" Kol exclaimed; waving both of his hands in negation in the air. "Way too much information for my virgin ears!"

"Virgin ears, my ass!" Bonnie commented, rolling her eyes.

"Such a lovely ass you have though." Kol winked, playfully.

"Well, keep your horniest attitude to yourself; until we'll be behind closed door, sweetheart." Eric suggested, keeping his eyes on the road. "Especially when your aunt is around."

"That should get very interesting when we'll get in Miami." Kol teased; highly amused. "Especially with Cheryl there."

"Bonnie who are you texting to for God sake?" Eric questioned, suddenly.

"I'm texting Erika." Bonnie replied as a simple fact; keeping her eyes at her task at hands.

"But you are sitting in the same car than her?" Kol exclaimed, in shock; pointing toward the red head girl. "Why aren't you talking to her directly?"

"Yeah…Why would you text her?" Eric questioned, himself; dumbfounded.

"Men! They are clueless creatures." Erika commented to Bonnie.

"Totally!" She agreed with a nod.

"It must be like when they all go to the bathroom in group you know?" Eric addressed Kol; while taking a glimpse at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Must be." Kol shrugged, clueless.

"Oh please don't say that…I have to pee!" Erika repeated for the hundreds of times; while everyone shook their heads in the car. "When can I go?"

"Sweetheart; what did I say the last fifteen minutes that I have replied to that exact request?" Eric replied, under clenched teeth; while keeping his sight locked on the route in front of him. "We are still on the highway, I can't stop at the moment; but we are approaching the Miami border therefore I'll be able to stop very soon."

"Erica, after passing ten days in this road trip with you; I can now say that you have the smallest bladder known to mankind!" Kol commented.

"It's not my fault, Kol!" Erika replied, pouting. "I'm made that way!"

"Come on, Kol." Bonnie scolded him. "It's way more difficult for us girls to pee." She commented. "You boys can pee anywhere, whenever you want. Us, girls; we have to sit and it needs to be "somewhat" of a clean place."

"I sit when I pee." Eric informed, as a matter of facts.

"Oh no, not again!" Kol winced, lowering his head back; while bringing his left forearm over his eyes. "Way too much information, my friend."

"What? Some guys do that!" Eric protested, vehemently.

"Says no male ever!" Kol replied, disdainfully.

"As a matter of facts; some men are actually siting down to pee." Bonnie informed the group. "It has been medically proven."

"Can we just like not talk about peeing!" Erika suggested. "Because, I truly need to go."

"Kol are you OK?" Eric questioned, while seeing his friend's face close off.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kol replied, with a fake smile plastered over his face; while hiding his cellphone (that he had just looked at) in the back pocket of his jeans.

"No, you're not." Bonnie shook her head; while grabbing his right forearm. "I know you Kol; what's happening?"

"Really … It's nothing." He shook his head; before blessing her lips of a kiss. "Another reminder that I need to be at the courthouse as a witness end of next week for the MacDonald – Lockwood sexual harassment trial." He added, shrugging.

"Well, thank you Kol; now I don't need to pee because I'm pissed at both of them!" Erika commented, with a loud sigh. "They both deserve to root in jail if you're asking me."

"We all need to just forget about it." Bonnie suggested, with a shy smile addressed to Kol; while grabbing his right hand in hers.

"Yes, we do." Eric agreed, with a nod; before turning his head to the right to notice the big sign, a large smile spreading on his lips: "Look guys, we are in Miami!"

* * *

The four of them stood in front of the large mansion, sunglasses placed above their heads with speechless expressions plastered on all their faces.

"That's their family home?" Eric inquired, in shock. "You're sure this isn't the address of a big hotel or something?"

"Kol… Where the hell are we?" Bonnie questioned, dumbfounded.

"No, I'm sure it is the right address. Let me check the texts I have exchanged with Elijah the past week." Kol replied; his sight glued to his cellphone.

"You fools, which actor' house is this?" Erica inquired, while pointing a finger toward the mansion. "I won't go ring the bell and look like a fool if someone famous answer us!"

"Could you just zip it, Erica; I'm telling you it's the right address!" Kol replied; impatient. "There! I have it in writing." He showed the text to the three others.

"Fuck, the Mikaelson brothers are rich, Kol!" Eric exclaimed; astonishment plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't say that they are "rich" per say, young man. Instead I would say their father build an empire and this house was part of it." A male voice replied to his comment.

At the sound of the stranger's male voice, they all four jumped out of their skins; swirling on themselves to face the tall man with the beats of their hearts increasing inside their chests.

"Oh my God. You scared us to death!" Bonnie exclaimed, raising her right hand over her chest; while facing the debonair English man that was standing in front of their sights.

"Pardon me, it wasn't my intention." The butler replied, all smile. "Miss Bennett I presume? Bridesmaid and friend of the lovely Katherine."

"Yes." She nodded; before inquiring: "And you are?"

"Charles Brownston my dear; past butler of the family, now good friend and mentor." He presented himself with a reverence. "And this must be the very courageous and brave Mister Kol?" He questioned, while perfectly knowing who the young man was. "I've heard about the challenging year you had to experience because of your trial and injustice made at the hospital." He then, addressed both Bonnie and Kol.

"It was a difficult time for the both of us." Bonnie replied, with a nod and a shy smile; while sliding an arm around Kol's waist.

"Hi, nice to meet you Charles." Kol handed his right hand to shake the butler's. "And thank you for your concern and kind words."

"Likewise young man." The English man replied, shaking his hand. "You remind me so much of someone of the family I knew a long time ago." He commented with a smile and a veil of sadness covering his sight. "I've heard only good things about you from Elijah."

"Well, it's certainly nice to hear that he has me in high esteem." Kol replied; clearing his throat.

"And this must be the lovely niece Erika." He commented some more, with a smirk.

"I can only guess that you've met my aunt." Erika rolled her eyes to the blue sunny sky.

"I had the pleasure, yes." Charles replied, with a discreet chuckle. "As I can see you are as spirited as your aunt Cheryl."

"You don't know the half of it." Eric commented, before being elbowed in the stomach by the young woman. "Ouch!"

"Mister Eric I presume?" Charles retained a laugh at bay; while placing his right hand over his mouth.

"Nice to meet you Mister Charles." Eric presented his right hand for a hand shake. "I'm so sorry for the comment I've made earlier. I'm way more behaved and polite than this." He added. "We are all so honored to be here to celebrate the union of Mr. Mikaelson to Mrs. Katherine."

"Oh dear! You talk way too much." Erica commented; while closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Could you please, Mister Charles, show our accommodation for us to take a shower and just relax after this long road trip?" She asked; without shyness perceived.

"And you are as demanding as your aunt I would add." Charles winked in direction of Eric. "After I'll show you to your private quarters, you can come back outside and park the car in the garage, Mister Kol." He instructed the young man to do. "Get the suitcases out of the trunk; Pedro will bring them to your attributed bedrooms."

"Thank you; it's very kind of you." Kol replied, politely; before following the tall man on the rock path to the large porch leading them to the entrance of the manor.

"Wow! This is a beautiful house." Bonnie exclaimed; taking her first steps inside the marble entrance.

"Thank you, Miss Bennett." Charles nodded, with a smile. "Esther Mikaelson, their mother's, would have loved to hear those words of appreciation coming from you. She was very fond of this house."

"I don't even know how you can call this a house?" Erika questioned, out loud; shrugging. "It's more of a castle."

"You're not too far from the truth, Miss Erika." The English butler replied; highly amused by her up-front attitude.

"So do Eric and I share the same bedroom?" Erika asked, more directly; under the discreet chuckle of both Bonnie and Kol.

"Erika!" Eric scolded her; redness filling his face.

"As you have both requested, you are indeed sharing the same bedroom. Now if you could all follow me upstairs." Charles replied, smirking; taking a few steps into the stairs. "This said; you'll be the one facing your aunt with that idea; young lady."

* * *

"This is for you." Louisa presented the small velvet black box (with a blue ribbon around it) to Katherine. "I hope you'll wear it proudly during your wedding ceremony tomorrow afternoon." She gave her heartfelt wish. "They belonged to my mother. This should check the "borrowed" and "old" boxes."

Katherine slowly pulled the blue ribbon before opening the velvet box.

"Oh Louisa, these pearls earrings are exquisite!" Katherine exclaimed, while putting a hand over her opened mouth. "I can't accept his."

"Of course you can!" Louisa waved her right hand. "Make me proud and wear them."

"I will." Katherine nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Well, look who has arrived in this humble abode?" Elijah teased, smirking; while entering the large foyer; taking a few long strides to reach her friend to grant her a hug and kiss. "How was your flight, Louisa?"

"Humble abode? You must mean castle." Louisa let a chuckle escape her throat; hugging her boss back. " _ **The girls**_ and I had a lovely flight, thank you very much for your generosity. The first class accommodation was certainly well appreciated. "

"You had to tell Louisa about me calling them: _**the girls**_?" Elijah narrowed his sight on Katherine.

"Well, you can't be mad at me for that, can you?" Katherine replied; grinning; while shyly lowering her head down. "It was too adorable not to tell."

"We'll talk about that later, wife." He replied, with a pointed finger in her direction and a wink.

"Oh, don't worry; I won't disclosure your secret." Louisa commented; while lying through her teeth.

"You? Keeping a secret? In which alternate universe will that ever happen, Louisa?" Elijah questioned, with a laugh.

"Bad, bad man you are!" Louisa scolded him; falsely outraged. "Just because of your distrust of me, I'll tell both Cheryl and Rhonda."

"Pleaaassse! You were going to tell them anyway. You can keep your mouth shut for the life of you!" Elijah shrugged, arms crossed over his budged chest; before all three of them could burst out laughing.

"Well…" Louisa commented; wiping her teary eyes. "It's not entirely false."

"Knock Knock!" They heard the male voice announce himself. "Can I be part of the fun?"

"Kol…Come!" Elijah invited the young man inside, enthusiastically. "When did you arrive?"

"About an hour ago." Kol gave the info, with a smile. "A very British looking man showed us to our attributed rooms in _your_ _ **small**_ family house in Miami."

"Yes, about that Kol … I lied." Elijah replied; semi-repentant.

"I'm not use to that coming from a well-known lawyer such as yourself." Kol teased, some more.

"Only when necessary." He replied, with a wink; while handing his hand to his male guest. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too." Kol replied, while shaking his hand. "Katherine, Miss Louisa." He added, cordially; with a nod. "It's a pleasure to be here for this joyful occasion."

"Nice to see you Kol." Katherine greeted him, with a smile.

"It's always a pleasure Mister Kol." Louisa added, amicably, and with a smile of her own.

"How was the road trip with Bonnie and the others?" Elijah asked, curious.

"Well … It was …" He held his say a second; while searching for the exact word to describe it. "It was an _**experience**_."

"I bet." Elijah replied, with a chuckle.

"I'm sure Cheryl was excited to see her niece." Louisa commented, happily.

"Well, to be frank at the moment…Cheryl and my two friends are actually arguing the fact that both Eric and Erika are sharing the same bedroom." Kol tried to explain, diplomatically; while retaining a laughter.

"Oh dear!" Louisa rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I better find Cheryl and try to calm her ardor." She added, before taking a few steps to exit the large room.

"I'll come with you, Louisa." Katherine told her. "It'll give me a chance to catch-up with Bonnie. And as for you; it'll give you a chance to catch up with Kol." She addressed herself to Elijah; before brushing her husband lips of a kiss. "Talk later, Kol."

"Bonnie will be thrill to see you." Kol nodded, with a smile; while Katherine pass by his side.

"What can I serve you?" Elijah asked Kol, when both ladies had left; taking a few steps toward a large bar. "I have about everything."

"Scotch on the rocks?" Kol suggested.

"Coming right up." The eldest of the Mikaelson' brothers responded; before grabbing two glasses to fill them up with ice cubes and alcohol.

Kol took a few steps to reach the opened door of the balcony, where he could finally see an amazing view of the beach and the sea.

"Wow! What a spot to build a palace like this one." He couldn't held his excitement.

"I hope you brought your bathing suit and that both you and Bonnie will enjoy a dip in the ocean." Elijah suggested, with a smile; before reaching his standing position to hand him his glasses.

"Thank you." Kol nodded; while grabbing the glass. "And we surely will later this afternoon."

"You're welcome." Elijah replied, before sipping the alcohol while brushing the ocean of his sight.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, before he would add: "Isabella MacDonald's trial against Lockwood is scheduled for the end of next week. I received an e-mail informing me of the date and hour at the courthouse. I've been asked to be present as a witness."

"I know." Kol nodded; swallowing a lump in his throat. "I've been summoned to be there myself." He informed his past lawyer, and now friend. "We rented the car for the route trip to Miami, but we have one way tickets to go back home. So, I'll be there in time."

"You'll need to tell the truth and nothing but." Elijah tried to reassure the young man. "Give a brief testimony of what was said during your own trial."

"I will." The young man agreed, with a shy smile.

"Let's just move to happier subjects; shall we?" Elijah suggested; a loud sigh escaping his parted lips; before gulping his glass.

"We shall." Kol agreed; while lowering his glass on a nearby table.

"How's medical school?" Elijah inquired, enthusiastically. "You must have started your first academic session now?"

"Well… Not exactly." Kol winced; while nervously rubbing his hands together.

"You have received the attributed scholarship from my law firm, right?" Elijah questioned, concerned; while crossing both of his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes. Louisa informed me when the transfer took place." Kol informed him. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you again."

"I'm not sure I'm following you then?" He narrowed his dark eyes, shaking his head.

"Well, I did not enroll in medical school." The young man replied; burying both of his shaking hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Why the hell not?" Elijah questioned, dumbfounded. "I grant you the money to do so."

"Instead of enrolling in Medical School; our young friend here has enrolled in Law School." Klaus (who had took a few steps inside the room) spoke instead of Kol.

Elijah stood speechless and in shock; while taking a look at both men: "Law School?"

"It'll take time for his brain to process the information." Klaus teased, while shaking Kol's hand. "So happy to see you. How was the road trip?"

"Likewise Klaus! And it was fine." Kol replied, smiling, and with a firm handshake. "How's Caroline?"

"Kicking my ass like always." Klaus replied; mockingly. "But at the present moment she's resting in her suite."

"I can presume that she and the baby are in very good health then." Kol winked, playfully.

"You … You enrolled in Law School?" Elijah repeated the given information to process it. "I'm …"

"You made him speechless; which, I can reassure you, doesn't happen oftentimes when your name is Elijah Mikaelson." Klaus teased, smirking.

"Why?" Elijah finally questioned, with a shake of his head.

"Well…During my trial you have become an inspiration to me. The single fact that you had been able to help me during that period of my life when almost everybody thought that I was guilty of the charges against me made me think that it was what I wanted to do for others who would be subject to the same injustice, like I was." Kol responded, honestly. "So I enrolled in Law School while keeping a part-time job at the Center as a helper, like I previously was."

Elijah nodded, lowering his head to hide the wave of emotions that the young man' speech was creating inside his heart. "And you knew about this, Klaus?"

"Yap! And now my brother is very proud." Klaus commented to Kol. "Please Elijah, don't start crying because I don't have a handkerchief on me."

"Nicklaus could you just close your mouth?" Elijah replied, while raising his head up; only to notice the large smiles plastered on both of the men' faces. "Ok you had your fun you two."

"We surely did!" Klaus winked at Kol.

"I'm very proud, Kol." Elijah shared his own feelings; nodding. "I would have been regardless of you enrolling in Medical School instead of Law School."

"But you are way prouder that he did enroll in Law School?" Klaus teased, some more.

"Why are you here again?" Elijah teased, himself.

"Thank you." The young man replied, with a discreet cough. "I hope you'll give me some advices in the future."

"If all goes well. I'll do more than that in a few years." Elijah announced, ceremoniously. "A job will be waiting for you at my firm."

"Are you serious?" Kol questioned, in sock.

"Just prove me that you are all "in" to become one of the best lawyers in town." Elijah replied, taking a few steps to reach the bar to refill their glasses. "And the job is yours."

"But you can become as good as him." Klaus added; still teasing. "Or he'll kick your ass."

"Of course not!" Kol replied; chuckling.

"Why are you here again; Nicklaus." Elijah questioned, some more; the brightest smile spreading on his full lips.

* * *

 _ **Elijah and Katherine' wedding day…**_

"Oh my dear Katherine, this dress is simply divine!" Louisa exclaimed; while staring at the mermaid (silk and lace) wedding dress that was hanging on a hook, placed on a hanger.

"I'll take your words for it." Rhonda added, with a bright smile; siting on a blue velvet armchair.

"Forgive me my friend. Let me just describe it to you," Louisa presented his apologies. "It's off white with a touch of light pink in the skirt. The silhouette is mermaid, but with an added small trail, the fabric is pure silk, and there are small sleeves made of the finest lace."

"This dress was too much; and way to expensive." The future bride commented (being dressed of a white silk dressing gown), her right hand brushing her long brown curls; while sitting in front of a glass console table and a large mirror.

"Well," Louisa commented, gently lowering both of her hands on Katherine's shoulders. "You need to get used to being spoiled my dear; because he's madly in love with you and that will not change." She added, with a sweet kiss on top of the bride's hair.

"I love him too." Katherine replied, tears filling her eyes.

"Knock, Knock!" They all turned their heads toward the threshold of the room; recognizing the unique voice tone of the _**mummy to be**_.

"Caroline, come inside!" Rhonda invited the young woman inside.

"Well, ladies you all look very dashing if I may say so myself." Caroline complimented both Rhonda and Louisa.

"You're looking as lovely in your bridesmaid dress, my dear." Louisa commented herself; truthfully.

"Oh please, I look like a Beluga that is wearing way too much fabric around its large body, and that will explode in a matter of seconds!" Caroline rolled her eyes; her left hand gently brushing her prominent belly.

"That is not true at all!" Katherine shook her head, before rising on her two legs to face her female friend. "You look beautiful, Caroline." She added with a smile.

"You all need good pairs of glasses, obviously." The blonde young woman replied, with a long sigh. "I am as big as I can get."

"I don't know why pregnant women never seem to notice the beautiful glow that is surrounding them?" Rhonda questioned, shrugging. "I'm sure _**Klaus**_ noticed your radiance and beauty the past few months?" She pointed out, perniciously.

"I couldn't care less what he thinks of my appearance to be truthful." She replied, lying through her teeth, with a few shrugs.

"Oh I don't believe a word of what you're saying." Louisa commented; arms crossed over her blue chiffon dress. "You are the woman who is carrying his baby after all?"

"They weren't touchy-touchy last night, let me tell you." Rhonda added, sighing loudly. "They did not exchange a single word at rehearsal dinner and didn't even look at each other. But before I forget, let me add that it truly was a lovely dinner, Katherine."

"Thank you." The brunette responded; while trying to hide her amusement. "It was nice to have you all here."

"How in hell, Rhonda, could you even know if we looked at each other or not?" Caroline questioned, dumbfounded.

"Magic power." Rhonda replied, with a rose chin.

"You mean _**Louisa**_ , right?" Caroline pointed a finger toward Elijah' receptionist.

"Well… You were both sitting in front of me so it was kind of obvious to be honest." Louisa pleaded her case.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Here, this is for you." She changed the course of the conversation by facing Katherine; handing a small white box to the bride to be.

"What is it?" Katherine wondered out loud; a smile spreading on her berry colored lips.

"Well… I needed to keep with tradition so I bought you something _**blue**_." Caroline replied, happily; while clapping her hands together.

"Caroline!" Katherine exclaimed, a light pink shade covering her cheeks; before retrieving a lace blue garter. "This is not that kind of wedding!"

"Oh my big ass!" The blonde woman replied, with a roll of her eyes. "If you think this is too much of a classy wedding to do it in front of your guests, then my boss will be more than happy to retrieve this garter in a more private setting."

"Caroline!" The brunette scolded her friend; outraged by her say.

"What?" She shrugged; before they all could burst out laughing.

Katherine finally swirled on herself to sit back in front of the mirror to finish her makeup for the big day; while Caroline sat beside Louisa on a blue floral loveseat.

They all sat in silence, watching the bride getting ready, until Rhonda commented: "So… How much longer will you make that poor man wait, Caroline?"

"Oh my God!" Caroline grabbed her head with both hands; swearing under her breath. "You won't let it go."

"True! I won't let it go, because it's time for you to face the reality of your feelings for Klaus!" Rhonda replied, unwavering.

"Rhonda; I know you mean well; and I love you dearly for it," Caroline started; while keeping her fury under control. "But …"

"But… She is afraid that he would stick with her only because of the baby." Louisa finally set the truth free.

 _ **Damn Louisa!**_ Caroline lowered her head, tears starting to fill her eyes … _**If that wasn't the truth!**_

"What?" Katherine exclaimed; swirling on her chair to face Caroline. "Oh my God Caroline; how could you think that? He's crazy about you!" She commented, truthfully. "I never saw a man more in love in my entire life."

"Well…" Louisa rose a finger in the air.

"Right …" Katherine bit her bottom lip, blushing. "Maybe … Elijah."

"Not maybe, for sure, my dear." The more wiser-one rectified.

"Our entire story was so messed up from the start." Caroline shared her deepest feelings; tears rolling down her face. "I don't know how we could make it work?"

"Whose story is not, sincerely?" Rhonda commented, herself. "As for the rest of it, you'll write what you want to write of your love story."

"As for making it work; well… You just need to love each other and the little one that will soon come." Louisa added, all smile; before grabbing Caroline's hands in hers. "Now, dry those tears; it's a happy day today!"

Caroline nodded, a shy smile reappearing on her teary face.

"I believe that it was hard enough for Klaus to be back in Miami because of what had happened in the past." Louisa confessed. "That young man deserve to finally be loved for what he has become."

"Louisa, no!" Katherine whispered to warn her to silence herself; with a strong shake of her head.

Caroline rose her head, alerted by the implied sentence: "What do you mean that it was hard for him?" She questioned. "I could feel his uneasiness in the plane, but I … I'm not exactly sure what had truly happened in the past."

"Count on you to always open your mouth when it's not the time." Rhonda commented; sighing.

"OK, what are you all knowing about Klaus that I don't know?" Caroline questioned.

"Caroline, it's not our place to say." Katherine tried to lower the blow. "It's family business really."

"Wow! So I'm good enough to carry his child but I'm not perfect enough to know about stuff that have hurt the man I love in the past?" She lashed out, angrily.

They all kept the room in an awkward silence for a few minutes; before Caroline would decide to slowly rise back on her feet to leave the room.

"Caroline, please don't leave." Katherine begged her to stay.

"Why should I stay?" She questioned, sobbing. "I'm not part of the "secrets" group anyway."

"Esther Mikaelson, their mother, had a romantic affair in the past. Nine months later a baby boy was born and it was never proven if Klaus was a true Mikaelson or not." Louisa finally let the truth slip her lips. "There! You have it."

"Oh Louisa!" Rhonda shook her head, compassionately. It was a given that her female friend had took the blame for all of them.

"Don't you all look at me like this; I'm use to talking too much and taking the blame for it." She replied; shoulders straight. "This time won't be different."

Caroline stood speechless in the middle of the room, her right hand rose on top of her chest; where hear heart was beating so fast: "God! That explains so much about him." She commented, biting into her bottom lip; while shaking her head. "I need to find him… To just try to be there for him." She announced, unceremoniously; swirling on herself before bumping into Cheryl, Bonnie and Erika who were taking their first steps inside the large room. "I'm sorry, I need to leave."

"What is wrong with Caroline?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded; while pointing a finger toward the corridor where the young woman had disappeared.

"Oh you know how pregnant woman are… So emotional." Louisa commented, with a wave of her right hand and a small laugh (to camouflage the obvious). "I'm sure she's fine."

"I brought the bottles of champagne and the glasses." Cheryl presented the bottles, and the bag containing the said glasses. "Doctor Pierce you look… There's no word actually." She commented, with a smile. "And that dress is magnificent!"

"Thank you, Cheryl." Katherine (who has stood up once more) replied, with a smile.

"Erika and I; we picked up something for you during our road trip." Bonnie presented the small velvety box to the bride to be.

"We actually saw it in an antic shop; and we thought that it was simply too unique to not buy it and presented to you as gift." Erika explained furthermore.

"Well, this wasn't necessary." Katherine shook her head.

"Please," Bonnie closed both of her hands on hers. "I think it will be prefect inserted in the lace of your bouquet."

Katherine slowly opened the box before eyeing the most beautiful vintage Chanel pearl broche she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Oh! This is so unique… I'll cherish it for many years to go." Katherine exclaimed, happily.

"Ok ladies; I believe it's time to raise our glasses of champagne in honor of the future bride," Cheryl started her speech. "Afterward, it'll be time for the future bride to get ready and dressed!"

"Here, here!" They all agreed, cheerfully.

* * *

It was easy for Klaus Mikaelson to move through the corridors of the Manor; even with his partial blindness. His memory couldn't erase the past nights of his childhood when he and his brothers had played hide and seek in the middle of the night. It was probably the only time they could find peace from their father and enjoy the freedom of their youth.

At their arrival, late afternoon, the previous day, both he and Caroline have been brought to their adjacent bedrooms. Which had granted him a long speech from the mother of his child: _**No way in hell would he cross the threshold to her bedroom!**_ Remembering her outburst, it had brought the biggest smirk on his face, when five minutes later she had crossed the same threshold to gently ask him to lower the back zipper of dress. Which he had agreed while driving her crazy by letting his fingers lingered longer than necessary on the small of her back … _**Oh happy day!**_

And now at one hour of his brother' wedding to Katherine; he thought it was time for him to wish Elijah well.

He turned one corner with the intention to pay a visit to his brother at the parlor room; where a maid had mentioned seeing him. He held his pace, noticing a tall silhouette in front of his walking path.

"Klaus." He heard Charles Brownston (their past butler / mentor) salute him.

"Charles." He stopped on his own track, nodding. "It has been a long time."

"A very long one indeed." The butler replied, nodding himself. "Since the accident that took your brother Kol and parts of your sight."

"Yes." Klaus swallowed hard; nervously burying his hands in the front pockets of his black pair of trousers. "It was a long time ago."

"Your eldest told me that you are quite a therapist; and that you will also add father of the year to your list of life accomplishments." Charles complimented him. "I'm proud of you, son."

"From Elijah's mouth; I'll take that as the highest compliment." He responded, smirking; before adding: "Thank you."

"You never truly realized how much your brother loved you… And still do." The English butler stipulated the obvious. "His separation from you has been hard over the years."

Klaus lowered his head, not knowing what to respond to the simple fact that was addressed to him.

"Let just say that we were separated by the ugliness of life for a very long time, Charles." He finally responded.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Caroline is a beautiful lady; and also quite a head strong woman." Charles commented; with a discreet chuckle. "I had the chance to exchange a few words with her; and quite frankly I fell for her not only because of her beauty, but most-of-all for because outgoing personality to be honest."

"Well… Then I'm obviously in big trouble if you two team up." Klaus responded, with a small laugh of his own.

"I'll try to refrain from making her my accomplice then." The English butler added, teasingly.

"I appreciate that." Klaus nodded, smiling.

"You have matured into an accomplished man, Nicklaus." Charles acknowledged the change in him. "It's a good thing."

"Stop the pretenses, Charles; you never liked me very much." He responded, toneless, and with a shrug. "It's not a secret; you don't need to hide it anymore."

"On the contrary; I loved you as much as your two bother; if not more." The tall man responded, outraged; arms crossed over his bulged chest. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Please; we both know why. There was always that 50-50% chance that I wasn't a true Mikaelson after my mother cheated on Mikael and became pregnant afterward." Klaus stipulated the obvious; angrily.

"You think that changed anything? It certainly did not!" Charles spat back. "I was hired by your mother, not by your so called father Mikael Mikaelson! That man has never been a father to any of you." He added, slyly. "She asked me to raise her three boys because she knew her so called husband wouldn't. His sick obsession for power and money ruined him." He commented some more. "So let me tell you, young man; that I couldn't care less if you were his son or not; because you were foremost your mother's son!"

Klaus's breathing picked up while his eyes filled with tears: "I never thought you… you'd considered me equal to my brothers." He acknowledge what was obvious to him now. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Charles nodded. "And please stop with this nonsense of me loving you less than the others. I am as excited to see Elijah marry that lovely Katherine Pierce, with the addition of that bright young boy Wilfred; then I am to see you and Caroline having a child."

"Yes, sir. I can see that now." Klaus responded, lowering his head to hide his smile.

"That doesn't mean that you're out of the wood just yet though." Charles admitted, with a long sigh.

"What do you mean by that, Charles?" He suddenly rose his head straight; losing his smile.

"Your past friend Richard, the policeman, saw the wedding announcement in one of the Miami Newspapers." Charles informed him; toneless. "For what I could gather when I exchange a few words with him in the foyer; he's in vacation with his wife and thought it would be a good idea to come and salute your brother. He's been in the parlor room with your brother since his arrival an hour ago."

Klaus lost his colors and balance, feeling light headed. He suddenly placed his opened left palm on the wall to regain his equilibrium. This couldn't be happening, right?

"I know you have intended to keep that secret with you in your grave." Charles admitted the obvious. "But sometimes, things have a way of not working the way that we intended them to work."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus shook his head, breathless; while acting falsely nonchalant. "Obviously, you're mistaking."

"Really? Come on, Klaus!" Charles lashed out, upset. "You think I don't know the truth? Even a decade ago I knew it. You weren't the one driving the car that day, your brother Kol was!" He finally let the hidden truth free. "And today, if my guess is right; your friend wanted to free himself from this huge lie he told your brother on your request."

"You don't understand …Elijah can't know about this … It'll ruin him; excuse me." Klaus brushed the man' right shoulder, while hurrying his steps toward the parlor room. "I need to see my brother."

The English butler shook his head, before swirling on himself to look at Klaus's silhouette disappearing at the far end of the corridor.

May God, be with the both of them…

* * *

Klaus took a few additional rapid strides in direction of the parlor room, before slowing down his steps to inhale air inside his lungs while facing the imposing door that was ajar.

He knocks several times without hearing an answer, before slowly pushing the heavy wood panel to step inside.

"Elijah?" He called his name, while being answered by the silence.

He brushed the room with his impaired vision, before noticing his brother's silhouette behind their father's desk facing the opened French doors of the terrace. Except for the presence of his eldest, it seemed the room was empty, which meant that Richard must have left. Maybe, his past friend had kept his mouth closed about the past accident after all?

"Mm… Charles told me you were here." Klaus said, while taking a few slow steps to approach the desk. "I thought we could share a drink in honor of your wedding day?"

"How thoughtful of you, Nicklaus." Elijah replied, toneless; while keeping his back turned to his brother's blurred sight. "But as you can see…" He suddenly raised a glass in their air. "I'm drinking already."

Klaus closed his eyes, inhaling deep air inside his lungs …. He knew his brother too well; and as of now, his brother knew the truth!

"You know; don't you?" He questioned, the beats of his heart increasing inside his chest.

Elijah turned on himself, his entire face closed off; before slowly raising the right arm and hand he was holding his liquor with, to finally throw the glass on the brick wall to break it in pieces.

"Why didn't you told me the truth about the accident Nicklaus?" He lashed out, angrily; in a loud cry that was coming from his heart. "Why?"


	13. Chapter 13

**BLIND LOVE**

From: **Lovely Vero**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe TVD & the Originals

 **Main pairings** **:  
** Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson  
Katherine Pierce & Elijah Mikaelson

 **Also starring** **:  
** Bonnie Bennett and Kol

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **~ PART 2 ~**

* * *

 _ **Previously in part 1 …**_

" _ **Elijah?" He called his name, while being answered by the silence.**_

 _ **He brushed the room with his impaired vision, before noticing his brother's silhouette behind their father's desk facing the opened French doors of the terrace. Except for the presence of his eldest, it seemed the room was empty, which meant that Richard must have left. Maybe, his past friend had kept his mouth closed about the past accident after all?**_

" _ **Mm… Charles told me you were here." Klaus said, while taking a few slow steps to approach the desk. "I thought we could share a drink in honor of your wedding day?"**_

" _ **How thoughtful of you, Nicklaus." Elijah replied, toneless; while keeping his back turned to his brother's blurred sight. "But as you can see…" He suddenly raised a glass in their air. "I'm drinking already."**_

 _ **Klaus closed his eyes, inhaling deep air inside his lungs …. He knew his brother too well; and as of now, his brother knew the truth!**_

" _ **You know; don't you?" He questioned, the beats of his heart increasing inside his chest.**_

 _ **Elijah turned on himself, his entire face closed off; before slowly raising the right arm and hand he was holding his liquor with, to finally throw the glass on the brick wall to break it in pieces.**_

" _ **Why didn't you told me the truth about the accident Nicklaus?" He lashed out, angrily; in a loud cry that was coming from his heart. "Why?"**_

* * *

 _ **Present time and chapter …**_

"Does it … Does it really matter to know why, Elijah?" Klaus questioned, stammering nervously at his brother request; before swallowing a lump in his throat under his nervousness.

Elijah closed his eyes, inhaling air inside his lungs to calm himself down: "For more than a decade you have hidden the truth about that accident," He replied; his voice calmer than his state of mind. "Please, explain to me how can it not matter?"

Klaus took a few stumbling steps to reach the opened balcony doors. He came to a halt, burying both of his hands in the deep front pockets of his black trouser pants.

"Because you are "who" you are, Elijah," Klaus responded more calmly to him. "When your mind is made up, you won't accept anything else but your point of view."

"Do you know how …" The eldest started questioning; his voice cracking over the emotion. "Do you know how upset and mad I have been over the years?"

"Yes." Klaus nodded. "I do know."

Elijah took a few steps to reach the bar console, his shaking hands grabbing the bottle of Scotch; while glancing at his brother: "You know … I couldn't wrap my head over the fact that it was you who was driving the car that day. But what broke me inside, Nicklaus, was to learn that you were under the influence of both drugs and alcohol when that accident happened." He added, toneless; pouring the alcohol into another glass.

"You should stop drinking, Elijah; it's your wedding day." Klaus suggested; compassionately.

"How noble of my brother - the therapist, to think of my well-being on my wedding day. You're a bit late though, a decade too late I would say." Elijah replied, slyly; gulping the entire glass, before reprising his say: "So I had asked myself numerous times: _**how could this has been possible**_? You were always the one with a strong head on your shoulders, who took care of Kol when he was so _**stoned**_ that he couldn't even think straight. I guess I was too gullible; I should have known better."

Klaus brushed a tear off his left cheek; clearing his throat to regain his countenance: "I … I wanted you to believe that Kol had took a new path in life. I wanted to you to have one last good memory of him."

"It wasn't your place to decide what was right or wrong. It wasn't your place to play God; Nicklaus… Damn it!" Elijah spat; hitting the console table with the bottom of his glass. "And it is also quite obvious that you thought you were above the law; having your policeman friend lie for you."

"Or perhaps, back in the days you believed that you were more suited to play God than anyone else?" Klaus replied, harshly; spinning on himself to face his brother. "Yes, I asked him to lie for me; but I did it for you. I did it because I knew that you wouldn't accept the truth. That you would push Kol out of your memory for good!"

"What do you even mean by that?" Elijah questioned, between clenched teeth.

"If I had told you that Kol was the one driving the car that day, if I had told you that he was under the influence of both drugs and alcohol; you would have erased his entire existence from your memory, simply for the single fact that you were above everybody else." Klaus lashed out into the face of his eldest. "Simply because you were above making those kind of errors in your life."

"Wow!" Elijah exclaimed; shaking his head. "You … You think that wanting the best for my youngest brother is believing that I was above everybody else?" He questioned. "You think that low of me, Nicklaus?"

"I think…." Klaus started replying; taking a few deep breaths inside his lungs. "I think you wanted Kol to be a replica of yourself and … It wasn't in his path of life to become as polished and perfect as you. Our brother was a broken soul, Elijah… And, you couldn't accept it." He added, dropping the bomb over his brother' head. "And at the base of things, that was very difficult for you to accept, even if I think that deep down you had the best intention for him."

Elijah stood still, his sight locked with his brother's; his bulged chest raising rapidly under his intake of air: "So … I guess the therapist you wanted to be at that time had analyzed me back and forth, and had come up to that single conclusion." He questioned; perniciously. "Tell me something Klaus; as of today, do you think I need therapy for choosing to be mad at you during all these years? Because, if I listen to you, it seems it was healthier and less hurtful to go on that path than knowing that it was actually Kol who was responsible for your partial blindness."

"I forgave my deceased brother a long time ago." Klaus replied, toneless.

"And," Elijah take a pause and shake his head; a sinister laugh escaping his throat. "I – Elijah Mikaelson - did not forgave you; which makes me what? Please enlighten me … Because, obviously you know better than I do in terms of "fucked up" people!"

"Elijah, Please…" The youngest of the remaining brothers begged of him. "I wanted to give you one last good memory of Kol; I wanted to give you closure."

"How could you even begin to believe that " _ **this**_ " would give me closure?" The eldest wondered out loud; while stroking his closed eyelids.

"I thought … I thought that you would accept Kol's death in a more peaceful way." Klaus explained himself, furthermore.

"Well, you thought wrong!" Elijah lashed out, angrily; pointing a forbidden finger at his brother. "Because by choosing that path of lies, by choosing to rewrite the accident, I did not lose one brother, I lost two instead!"

Time sit still for a few seconds, while they both stared at each other with tears filling their eyes; before suddenly turning their heads toward the threshold at the almost unperceived gasp sound.

"I'm so sorry, I … I should have… I should have announced myself." Caroline stammered through her apologies; her right hand rose on her chest, over her beating heart. "I wasn't snooping into your private conversation … I did not intend to hear all of this… I was just …" She tried to explain herself; without truly achieving it. "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Caroline." Elijah whispered her name, nodding in her direction to accept her humble apology; before swirling on himself to face the opposite wall to give his brother and assistant privacy.

"I … I always knew in my heart that you weren't the one driving the car that day." She addressed Klaus. "But it wasn't my place to bring it up." She added, with a nod and a sobbing sound. "You needed to do the right thing, you needed to forgive yourself, you needed to realize the hurt your brother had endure the past decade; while you were enduring your own pain."

"Caroline … I don't know what to say." Klaus responded; swallowing a lump in his throat.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, but you need to talk it out with Elijah. It's time for the both of you to heal your broken hearts." She added, wiping the tears off her face; before retracing her steps to leave the room. "I'll leave you to do that."

Klaus kept quiet; his sight locked with the empty space she had left behind.

"Go after Caroline; in her pregnant conditions, she needs you." Elijah suggested; his shaking hands grabbing the Scotch bottle. "She seems like a tough cookie; but she's also dealing with a lot right now and she takes everything at heart."

"You don't need to explain _**her**_ to me, I know her well, Elijah; she's the woman I love. Therefore, you don't need to do this. And I will go after her, don't worry…. I just need to ask you this," Klaus agreed, with a nod; sniffling his pain away. "Do you… Do you want me to be absent from the ceremony? I mean… Do you want me to take the first plane back home?"

Elijah leaned his head backwards before letting a sinister laugh slip his throat: "That would be convenient for you, Klaus, wouldn't it? Because then I would have to deal with your lies and backstabbing for the past decade; and in top of it, I would need to explain to Katherine and all the guests why my brother has decided to leave my wedding ceremony."

"Then I'll stay until the end of the ceremony and then I'll leave." Klaus made his decision.

"Aren't you going to even acknowledge how wrong you were?" Elijah questioned; his voice broking down over the emotions. "I've missed ten years of my relationship with you, because you thought that I couldn't handle the fact that Kol was driving the day of the accident." He added, sobbing. "Do you even know how much I've missed you all these years?"

"I know … I'm sorry." Klaus replied, wiping the tears off his face. "I thought I was doing the right thing, Elijah; the noble thing, I thought I could handle the pain all by myself; while sparing your soul in the process." He added; while hoping to make his brother understand. "I … I thought that between Kol and I that I was the lesser loss for you."

Elijah rose his head in surprise; burying his sight in his brother's: "Well, once again, you thought terribly wrong, Nicklaus." He shook his head, in shock. "How could you even have that mindset? How could you even think that loosing you wouldn't affect me?"

"Because I'm your half-brother, I'm only carrying half of your genes; but Kol was truly …" Klaus tried to express his deepest feelings, lowering his head when he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Please tell me that you're not giving weight to this nonsense…that you're not thinking that you have ever counted less for me than Kol?" Elijah questioned his brother, in shock. "Because that is simply not true!" He shook his head, dumbfounded; before asking: "Did I ever made you believe that you weren't my true sibling in blood and name?"

"No, no …You treated me the same as you treated Kol, as your brother." Klaus shook his head, himself.

"Then why for God sake?" The eldest lashed out.

"I don't know; at that time it seemed to make sense in my head. I'm sorry, Elijah; I was just trying to make you understand why I had decided to lie about the accident." He presented one last time his mea culpa. "I realize now that it wasn't the best decision I made in my life."

"You think?" Elijah swallowed hard; his sight narrowed on his brother. "If only you had known how broken I was when I had learned that you were partially blind because of the accident." He shared. "I thought that nothing could hurt me as much as knowing that Kol was dead; but then I learned that you were almost blind … And …It broke my soul in thousands of pieces."

Klaus nodded, ashamed of having made this bad decision more than a decade ago: "I'll stay in Miami to be present at the ceremony, but … forgive me, I won't be able to be your best man. I'll leave after the ceremony." He informed his brother, before swirling on himself to take a few steps to reach the exit. "I'll find Caroline now and try to explain all of this to her."

Elijah watched his brother leave the room, a loud sigh escaping his parted lips: "Why Klaus, why…" He then questioned himself.

* * *

Caroline had hurried her steps through the small group of guests that were slowly arriving in the garden where the ceremony would soon take place, holding glasses of champagne in their hands. She continued her path down the red carpet, passed the ensemble who were playing an Ed Sheeran song, then the gazebo, before reaching the small staircase leading to the beach; while keeping a fake polite smile on her face and her tears at bay, with her right hand firmly placed over her prominent belly.

It hadn't been her intention to listen to Klaus's and Elijah's private exchange, it has simply been a life hazard she was walking by that study room at that exact moment. Her heart was breaking for both men. She had experienced and known for years how hard it has been for Elijah to try to erase his brother Klaus from his life. And recently, she had known first hand with her mum and own accident, how painful the ordeal of losing both his sight and youngest brother had been for Klaus, and how courageous it has been for him to preserve his eldest brother from that same pain (he had thought at the time) would be unbearable for his brother.

She pulled her silver sandals off her feet before finally being able to bury them in the warm sand; with tears fluently rolling down her cheeks. She stumbled over the uneven path of sand leading her nearer to the sea, before holding her pace to feel the sun on her face and the warm water brushing her toes; while the fabric of her dress was flying around her silhouette through the wind.

She has been a stupid fool to forbid herself to take a chance with love. Seeing Klaus hurt that way had reinforced her feelings for him… Her feelings _**of love**_ for him and the baby she was carrying in her womb.

She closed her eyes, her head elevated toward the sun in hope to finally find the courage and the strength to forgive life for all that she had to endure the past few years, and finally grant herself the chance to be happy with the man she had madly fallen in love with.

"I always thought the sound of waves crashing on the shore was a reminder of how life could fall apart in a matter of seconds." She heard a male voice express; before feeling her blood icing her veins. "Would you agree, Caroline?"

She slowly lowered her head down, eyes now opened; before turning her sight to look at her interlocutor: "Tyler… What, what are you doing here… I mean, in Miami?"

"Oh I don't know? I thought I could catch up on a few days of vacation, being forced into it; and all things considered why not here?" He replied, sarcastically. "Oh that is right! You're here for Elijah's and Katherine's wedding, aren't you?"

"You … You can't be here. I mean … You… You were told to remain in your living state until the trial." She backed away of a few steps from him, a finger pointed in his direction. "This is bail jumping. You'll be in more trouble that you already are."

"And whose fault is that, mm? Because if we take time to think about it; this all mess started because of … let me think now," The troubled man grabbed his bearded chin to play with her nerves. "You, Caroline Forbes!"

"I … I don't know what… what you're implying by that." She stammered, nervously; the cooler sea brushing her ankles now.

"Seriously, Caroline? You, the tease?" He bent his head backward to burst into a cynical laughter. "Remember when you used to stay with me after the hours at the firm? The short tight skirt you were wearing, the deep neckline to show the lace of your bra. The way your boobs were bouncing all over the place, and the way your sexy body was always brushing mine? Tell me now, that you weren't a calculated _**whore**_." He shrugged. "Of course, I bet you never thought you could get pregnant from that half-of-a-man Klaus Mikaelson, and here you are … As fat as a pig!" He added, perniciously. "Not so sexy now, would you say?"

"Don't you dare talk like this of my baby or of Klaus…You should be ashamed of yourself!" She lashed out. "You are sick, despicable man, Tyler Lockwood!" She let her anger out; tears filling her eyes. "Nothing of what you're implying of me is true… Nothing!" She added; both hands placed over her belly. "It's you who is a sick – twisted man who is abusing women!"

"You're talking about Isabella MacDonald and that stupid sexual abuse trial? That woman is a bitch, a liar and a whore like you. She got what she deserved!" He replied, between clenched teeth. "And now you'll get what you deserve as well." He threatened her; slowly unbuckling the leather belt of his trousers. "Granted it won't be as pleasant as when you had a body to kill for."

Caroline was suddenly realizing there was no way in hell she could reason with that mentally unstable man… She needed to act… She needed to act now!

"There's a wedding at a few meters of distance; I'll scream if you take one additional step toward me!" She stepped back of a few additional feet; water brushing the hem of her dress now.

"They won't hear you." He nonchalantly replied, with an evil smile spreading on his face. "The ensemble will bury your scream; and if they do hear you they'll think that's coming from random tourists who are having fun on the beach."

"I would suggest to you to leave right now, Tyler; to go back before they will realize that you've skipped bail. If you do, I swear to you that I won't say a word to anyone about your presence here." Caroline suggested, in a calmer voice than her frantic state of mind.

"You truly thing that I'm that gullible, Caroline?" He questioned, chuckling; while jumping at a few feet near her to promptly grab her left forearm. "Think again, sweetheart."

"Let go of Caroline's arm right now, Tyler; or I swear that I'll rip your heart out of your chest!" They both heard Klaus's lethal voice slice through the wind.

* * *

"Kol! Where are you bringing me?" Bonnie questioned, while a giggle sound escaping her lips; being dragged outside on the terrace along the balcony that lead them both on top of the garden.

"Look!" The young man made her swirl in his arms; before grabbing each side of her hips to place her in front of the guardrail.

"What do you want me to look at, you foolish man?" Bonnie asked, laughter still escaping her throat.

"I want you to look at the beauty of everything that is in front of your sight." Kol whispered near her right ear; encircling her tiny waits with both of his arms, while tugging his head in the hollow of her neck.

Bonnie lowered her head and eyes to brush her sight at the magnificent flowers garden complimenting the palm trees and the blue of the sea, as well as the long red velvet carpet leading to the altar and the gazebo where Elijah and Katherine would stand underneath to exchange their vows in a few minutes. "It's truly beautiful." She agreed; a large smile spreading on her face.

"But it's certainly not as beautiful as you, Bonnie Bennett." Kol whispered, softly; leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Keep talking." She teased, smiling; before noticing the arrival of a few guests (other than their group) and the soft melody coming from the instruments ensemble. "Did Elijah hired a harpist?" She questioned in amazement.

"It seems he did. Not really surprised to tell you the truth." The young man responded, grinning. "The man would find a way to bring a camel if it was Katherine's wish to have one at their wedding. He's crazy in love with her."

"You probably right." Bonnie responded; before questioning: "Did you tell him?"

"Yes. I've told him." Kol nodded. "He knows that I'm studying law to become a lawyer instead of enrolling in medical school."

"He must have been truly surprised. What was his reaction?" Bonnie questioned, turning her head to take a glance at her boyfriend.

"Well… At first he was confused and shocked, and then … He offered me a job at his law firm!" He told her, with a nonchalant shrug.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed, swirling on herself to face him; the palms of her hands placed on his chest (on top of his black blazer). "Are you kidding me?"

"Did you ever known Elijah Mikaelson for a man who would be kidding about an offer like this one, darling?" Kol questioned, with a wink. "This said, I'm far from having reached that point in time in my life; I still have numerous years of hard work in front of me."

"But surely, the prospect of knowing that you could get a job in a law firm the moment you will finish school must have lift a huge weight off your shoulders?" She questioned, cupping his face in her hands; before blessing his parted lips of a sweet kiss. "I'm so happy for you, baby."

Kol closed his eyes, a shy smile spreading over his lips, while a tears escaped one of his eyelids.

"What is it Kol?" Bonnie questioned, worryingly.

"Nothing… I'm just so happy that I found you, Bonnie Bennett, you're an extraordinary woman… and, I'm so glad that you are in my life." He confessed, with a hoarsely voice. "You have stood by me through the worst time of my life, and now I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"You'll make me cry… Stop it!" She playfully hit his chest with both of her closed fists; a smile spreading on her face while tears filled her eyes. "I always cry at wedding don't make it worst for me, Kol."

"And now that I know that Elijah will secure my future financially," He added; softly caressing her left cheek with the tip of his right thumb. "Bonnie Bennett…" He added, slowly kneeling in front of her; before retrieving a small red velvet box from the inside pocket of his blazer.

"Oh my God Kol what are you doing?" She exclaimed; before raising both palms in front of her face.

"Bonnie Bennett; it's time to change something that I gave to you; the promise ring that you've been wearing at your finger," He ceremoniously announced; his shaking hands retrieving the said new engagement ring from the red box. "Darling … Would you grant me the great pleasure to becoming my wife? Well, not now but …After long years at the law school and probably an additional year at Elijah's law firm to put some money away for that said wedding of course." He teased; a discreet chuckle escaping his parted lips.

"Oh Kol!" She shook her head; tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bonnie; I'm… I'm starting to lose my _**cool**_ right now kneeling in front of you… A simple " _ **maybe I'll marry**_ " would … would grandly suffice at this point." He stammered, nervously; with a shy smile still plastered on his face.

"Yes!" She agreed, excitedly, with a nod and a smile; cupping his face with both hands. "Yes, I'll marry you today, tomorrow … Five years from now….Foolish man!"

Kol jumped back on both of his feet; before encircling her waist with both hands to make her swirl in his arms.

"I'm so happy, Bonnie!" He exclaimed, while some giggling sounds escaped her mouth. "So happy!"

He immobilized both of their bodies; keeping his fiancée in a tight embrace in his arms; before his smile fell down at the far away scene on the beach. "Bonnie … I think … I think Caroline is in trouble."

"What?" Bonnie turned her head toward the beach, unbalanced and dumbfounded; while sliding her body down his muscular one to get her feet on the balcony. "Oh my God Kol, she's pushing someone on the beach, and it looks like…"

"It looks like it is that fucking jerk of **Tyler Lockwood** ; that's whom it looks like it is!" He growled, unhappy.

"Look! Klaus seems to be there too!" She placed her right hand on her forehead as a visor; pointing toward the "far away" trio.

"I need to get them some help ASAP." Kol responded, grabbing her face in his hands. "You'll be alright here?"

"Yes, I'll be fine… go!" She nodded, before pushing him toward the outside stairs leading to the garden.

"Mister Kol and Miss Bennett; enjoying the music from the ensemble as I can see?" Charles (who had appeared on the balcony impeccably dressed for the occasion) questioned them both.

"Charles … Caroline is in trouble!" Kol tried to explain, under his sudden shortness of breaths.

"What do you mean by that, son?" The family butler questioned, alerted.

"The man … Tyler Lockwood…" Kol started explaining.

"Yes," Charles nodded. "The one whose trial is coming in a few days."

"That jerk is on the beach with both Caroline and Klaus." Kol pointed toward the blue sea.

The English man rose his head, narrowing his sight on the horizon while rapidly understanding the urgency of the present situation.

"That man is under strict bail rules; and he's jumping the court conditions of him not leaving his living state'' Charles mentioned (mostly) to himself.

"I need to go help them!" Kol informed him.

"No, son! You need to stay here." Charles ordered him to do; while grabbing both of the young man's shoulders. "I need your help. You need to go down the stairs in the garden and inform the ensemble and the guests that they have been asked to enter the large reception room inside the manor for the time being. Find an excuse about some last details preparation in the garden. In the meantime, I need to get my gun." He nodded and informed the both of them at the same time.

"You need to get your gun?" Both Kol and Bonnie exclaimed at the same time.

"Believe me, a man like that Tyler Lockwood won't understand, answer or agree to polite exchange." He replied, unwavering by his decision.

* * *

While Kol executed Charles' orders, Bonnie (like a robot) walked back to the dressing room where laughter sounds from her friends could be heard in the corridor. She closed her eyes, a hand placed over her belly; where cramps were acting up and awakening her nervous system.

"Nurse Bennett are you OK?" She heard Elijah' voice asking her.

She suddenly reopened her eyes, staring into the groom' dark eyes, her breathing picking up – What was she supposed to do now? Tell him that her brother and Caroline were in danger, the day of his wedding?

"Something has happened?" He questioned some more; gently grabbing her right arm. "I can see it written all over your face."

"I don't know … I think that….I think that I should let Kol and Charles handle it." She stammered, nervously.

"Bonnie, talk to me; what is wrong?" Elijah pledged for her to talk to him; while gently grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Tyler Lockwood..." She started; grabbing both of his forearms.

"What about that low life human being?" He questioned, some more.

"He's here … On the beach, with both Caroline and Klaus." She finally told him the truth; before adding: "We … Kol and I, were on the balcony when we spot them from afar."

" _ **Fuck it!**_ " The male lawyer swore, impolitely; while passing a nervous hand through his thick dark hair. "What happened afterward?"

"We … We talked to Charles. He asked Kol to bring all the guests inside the manor and told us that he would take care of it." She shared all she knew with him.

"OK … Go back to the dressing room, tell all the ladies to stay put." He ordered her. "Whatever she will say Katherine or want to do… And she will say plenty; keep both her and my son inside the manor, you hear me?"

"Yes." Bonnie nodded, nervously; before watching Elijah ran outside.

She took a few deep breathes inside her lungs, putting a brave smile on her face before passing the threshold.

"Ah… Nurse Bonnie! We were wondering where you have disappeared all of a sudden." Cheryl questioned, while raising her glass of champagne in the air in a festive way.

"And foremost, you've missed the reveal of Katherine wearing her wedding dress." Louisa added, before grabbing the tall brunette by the shoulders to turn her body around to face the nurse. "Doesn't she look like the most beautiful bride in the world?" She questioned, some more; while placing the veil on the top of the young woman' head.

"She truly does." Bonnie agreed, with a broken voice. "You truly look like a vision, Katherine."

"Are you OK, Bonnie?" Erika questioned, while noticing her friend's despair.

"Yes, of… of course I'm… I'm fine." She responded, stammering.

"Thank you. Something is wrong, Bonnie?" Katherine questioned; worryingly.

"I … I don't know how to tell what is happening to all of you." Bonnie confessed; nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Whatever it is, it seems to bother you a lot, Nurse Bennett." Cheryl commented. "So it would be better for you to unburden yourself and share."

"Is it Elijah? Something has happened to him?" Katherine asked, frantically; while grabbing Bonnie's left hand. "Bonnie you need to tell me if he is injured or sick … Tell me!"

"No, no … Don't worry, as of now he is perfectly fine." She reassured her, with a strong shake of her head.

" _ **As of now**_?" Erika questioned her imply, narrowing her sight on her female friend. "Bonnie?"

"Tyler Lockwood is on the beach … It … It seems that he has taken Caroline in hostage and Klaus is there too, and …" Bonnie tried to explain everything; her thoughts all over the place.

"Oh my God!" Louisa exclaimed; joining both hands in front of her chest. "This can't be happening."

"Did … Did Elijah rushed to save them?" Katherine questioned; colors leaving her pretty face.

"I … Yes. Both Charles and Elijah are on their way." Bonnie nodded. "Kol is gathering all the guests from the garden inside the manor for their safety; while … While Charles said he would grab his gun."

"In the name of Jesus, I can't believe this!" Cheryl shook her head, in shock. "That despicable man is like a cockroach that will never die!"

"I need … I need to join them on the beach… I need to find Elijah." Katherine announced, taking a few unstable steps to leave the room.

"No, please you can't!" Bonnie begged of her to reconsider. "Elijah made me promise to keep you safe and inside the manor."

"Bonnie; I know that you're trying to do the right thing, but … That is my husband you're talking about, and … If I have to walk all over you to get out of this room to be by his side… Be it, I will!" Katherine snapped back.

"Then, you'll have to walk all over me too!" Cheryl threaten; while placing herself beside the young nurse.

"And me…" Louisa declared, herself.

"And me!" Erika finally added.

"You can't do this!" Katherine shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "It's the man I love out there!" She added; pointing her right hand toward the opened window.

"We know that, sweetheart." Louisa nodded, compassionately; while grabbing both of Katherine's shoulders. "That is why you need to respect his wishes for you to stay safe inside the manor."

"What … What about Wilfred?" Katherine suddenly remembered her son.

"He's with Rhonda. I'll go check on him and try to find Eric." Erika announced; before leaving the room.

"I can't lose him, Louisa." The tall brunette added, under her broken voice. "He's everything to me."

"I know… And you won't." Louisa promised; hoping that Heaven was on their side today.

* * *

Tyler Lockwood, very so slowly, turned on himself to face one of his present nemesis.

"Well, look who just arrived like a true prince on his horse – _**Klaus fucking Mikaelson**_!" Tyler mocked, openly. "Or should I say: the _**blind**_ prince?" He added, with a sinister chuckle. "Now that you're here; I am shaking in my pants and truly scared."

"I see you enough to politely ask you to let go of Caroline, Tyler." Klaus repeated, toneless and unwavering. "Let her leave and go back to the mansion and then we'll have a little chat you and I."

"Klaus…" Caroline whimpered; while holding her prominent belly and trying to free herself from her assailant' grip. "Just go … Please!"

"I got this, Caroline. You'll be OK; don't worry, love." Klaus tried to reassure the young woman, with a nod and a smile.

"Wow! Isn't this exchange touching, really?" Tyler tilted his head; perniciously imitating Klaus: " _ **I got this, Caroline. You'll be OK; don't worry, love…**_ All of this bullshit coming from a half of a man who couldn't, if asked, even battle me to save his whore."

"You're despicable!" Caroline shouted, angrily; while squirming even more.

"Oh yes? What about now?" Tyler asked, pulling his victim closer to his chest; before forcefully encircling her neck of his left arm. "Not feeling so comfortable now; aren't you, Caroline?" He questioned, while she rose both of her hands to try to pull his arm away from her throat, to catch air inside her lungs.

Klaus closed both of his fists in anger; his chest raising up and down under his intake of deep breaths: "Don't be scared, Caroline." And that were his last words, before lunging forward to push Tyler who, on the impact, released his female victim that fell on the water and sand.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed from the top of her lungs; while both men started to throw punches at each other, rolling on the sand several times in the process.

She swirled on her bottom, trying to get her upper body to kneel (hands buried in the sand) to slowly try to rose back on her legs; while she could hear Klaus growling under the fierce and lethal attack of his adversary.

"You won't be able to ever hurt a single woman anymore!" Klaus threatened him, while encircling Tyler's neck of both of his hands.

"But, I'll …. I'll be able …able to hurt you!" Tyler responded, under clenched teeth; while his right hand grab a hand full of sand to throw it in Klaus's eyes.

Klaus let a loud cry escape his parted lips, before raising back on his legs; both hands placed over his eyelids. He could hear Caroline screams, and from afar he could also hear the call of his first name by his brother Elijah. But the dryness and the pain his eyes felt because of the sand was unbearable to endure.

And then Klaus felt her angelic presence, he felt Carline's soft hands reaching for his face, brushing his cheeks: "Klaus… Please, talk to me … Are you OK? What can I do?"

"And look who has just arrived? Jointing the party – _**Elijah fucking Mikaelson**_!" Tyler yelled, stumbling back on his two feet; while pulling a gun from behind his back, placed underneath his black t-shit, before pointing it directly at Klaus and Caroline. "I can only presume that you rushed here the day of your wedding to be the hero that will save both his brother and his whore."

"OK, Tyler.… Let's just talk about this, shall we?" Elijah placed both of his opened palms in front of himself as a protection mechanism.

"What is there to talk about, Elijah?" Lockwood lashed out, angrily. "I have a gun in my hand, pointed at your brother and Caroline; and for once you won't be able to save them while using your brilliant " _ **savoir faire**_ " in court."

"This … All of this is ridiculous, Tyler." Elijah shook his head, while remaining extremely calm. "You already skipped your bail by leaving the state to come here, if you add "more" to your present charges, you'll be in even more trouble and won't able to regain your life one day."

"You think I don't know that, Elijah? You think I'm that stupid? I'm a lawyer for fuck sake!" Tyler busted, angrily.

"Then, let them go … And, I'll stay here with you." Elijah suggested. "Take me instead."

"Why are you protecting him?" Tyler asked, while waving his gun at Klaus. "He killed your youngest brother, while being drunk behind the wheel. And yet; I'm the one who will be thrown in jail only because a woman lied about enjoying sex with me."

Elijah blenched under his sharp attack: "That is not of your damn business, Tyler!"

"Elijah … Just take Caroline with you and leave me here with him." Klaus suggested, while slowly, but surely, managing to reopen his eyelids.

"No! I can't leave him here like this, Elijah!" Caroline protested, vehemently, with a loud sobbing sound.

"Just shut the fuck up, whore!" Tyler yelled back.

Elijah closed his eyes, inhaling loudly, before reopening his eyelids: "I'm not the one who will throw you in jail, Tyler; therefore you should play your cards right at the present moment." He stipulated. "As for Klaus; I forgave him… I forgave him, because there wasn't a thing to forgive to begin with." He admitted; his sight locked with the blurry one of his brother. "I beg of you, let them go; please?"

"Elijah…" Klaus pronounce his brother's name; an unknown storm of intense emotions filling his entire being.

It took everyone (and mostly Lockwood) by surprise and froze Elijah to get a prompt reaction from his part; when Tyler was pushed head first on the sand by Kol, who had slowly managed to come from behind him. They battled their way rolling over themselves a few times in the sand, until Tyler managed to rise back on his feet again, while pulling the trigger of his gun, directly shooting toward the sea; with Caroline' loud scream filling the air.

"Get up!" He shouted to Kol. "Or, the next bullet will go directly inside your head if you're not listening to what I say."

"Are you OK?" Elijah asked Kol; who was slowly trying to get back on his two legs.

"I'm fine." Kol reassured his lawyer and friend with a nod.

"Isn't this touching?" Tyler commented, with a chuckle. "Why aren't you adopting this punk to replace the youngest brother that Klaus has killed, Elijah?" He suggested, cynically. "After all, he's bearing the same first name after all, no?"

"Go fuck yourself, Tyler!" Kol lashed out to his face. "You're a disgrace to mankind!"

"Oh really? When I'll have time I'll shed a tear or two." Tyler mocked, openly; before adding: "Or better … I'll take a few pills to control my bipolar disorder like you."

"Asshole!" Kol replied, between clenched teeth; holding his left side when a few ribs seemed to be bruised.

"Kol! Don't give him more reasons to act on his lethal impulsion." Klaus suggested, unwavering; while wrapping both of his arms around a shaken Caroline; who had buried her head in the hollow of his left shoulder.

"Says the therapist who thinks he knows everything!" Tyler rolled his eyes, mostly annoyed. "I never fully understood what you saw in him, Caroline?"

"Or that is easy to answer…" Caroline replied, dryly. "He's kind, brave, considerate … He's ten times the man that you're not."

"Tyler … You have reached the end of your rope." Elijah tried to reason with the crazy man. "That gunshot must have been heard by many on this beach. It won't be long until the police is alerted."

"Perhaps." He shrugged, unaffected by Elijah's speech. "But that still give me plenty of time to kill all of you."

"I would rethink that if I was you." Tyler heard an unknown male voice (with a strong English accent) threaten him; while feeling a gun being pushed on his left temple. "Now, throw your gun on the sand or I won't hesitate to push the trigger, son."

Tyler closed his eyes, swallowing hard, while brainstorming a way out of this unexpected situation, but without truly finding one.

"Now!" The voice threaten him once more, but this time with a drier tone.

Finally, the mad man, Tyler Lockwood, accepted the inevitable of his sudden defeat by throwing his gun on the sand in front of his feet. Elijah rushed rapidly to grab it, before promptly sliding it underneath his leather belt, behind his back.

"Never been so glad to see you in my entire life, Charles." He commented to the English man, with a discreet wink.

"Is everyone safe?" Charles nodded, before inquiring about the safety of everyone. "Klaus?"

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me." The young therapist responded; while slowly caressing Caroline's hair, who seemed to have fallen into shock.

"Kol! Kol!" They heard the call of Eric running toward the small group gathered near the first waves of the sea. "Are you all OK?" He questioned, coming to an abrupt halt; while catching his breath. "What the hell happened here?"

"As you can see." Elijah nodded toward Tyler; who kept himself stoic and immobile while Charles tied his wrists with a rope.

"I can't even grab the fact that this low life jerk is here." Eric responded, in shock.

"Did you called the police, Eric?" Elijah inquired some more from the young man' mouth.

"Yes, I did. Erica came to me and told me you were all in trouble. They are on their way." Eric responded, with a nod; before they could finally hear the sirens of police patrol cars resonating from afar. "There is never a dull moment with you guys, is there?"

"Who are you calling dull, yourself?" Kol questioned his friend, before jumping into his arms to give him a hug.

"Don't freak me like this ever again… You hear me?" Eric responded; while hugging his friend back.

"I need to sit, Klaus; because I can't feel my legs." Those were the first words that Caroline has managed to let slip her blue lips.

"OK… Slowly." Klaus suggested; gently lowering her down on the sand. "Be careful with your dress." He suggested, kneeling by her side. "Does your throat hurt? You can breathe normally, right?" He questioned, worryingly, his hands shaking under the sudden realization that he could have lost both her and their baby. "How about the baby?" He questioned, some more; sliding the palm of his right hand over her belly.

The fact that he was partially blind gave him the natural ability to feel with his hands. At the present moment he could feel that her throat was swollen; and the kicks that were pushing on his large palm, through the skin of her belly, indicated that the baby was agitated as well.

"I'll be fine, and I think the baby is fine too. My throat is a bit soared, but …He did not hurt me much." Caroline reassured him; before raising both of her hands to his face. "How's your eyes; please tell me? Did he…" She couldn't finish her sentence; left under a sad emotion that involved the slight possibility that Tyler Lockwood could have damaged Klaus's corneas for good.

"I'm sorry love, but…I can't see a thing anymore; I guess … I'll need to touch you all the times now to reassured myself that it is in fact you that is standing by my side." Klaus teased to lighten up the mood.

"Asshole!" She scolded him; playfully hitting his chest with both of her closed fists. "How could you joke about something like that? Just so you know …I do worry a lot about you, Klaus Mikaelson."

"OK, I won't joke anymore." He agreed, grinning. "You want to know? My eyes feel like I've walked into a sand storm for hours but other than that… I'm sure, that after being checked by a doctor that I'll be fine." He reassured her while pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ears; before teasing a bit more. "You are worrying a lot about me today, Miss Forbes. Do you care to explain yourself?"

"What do you think?" She replied, sniffling. "I thought my heart would break when I've heard your verbal exchange with Elijah and then … I thought I would die when I saw Tyler attack you."

"And why would you die for me?" Klaus pushed her more into a corner, to help her finally reveal her true feelings for him.

"Because you're … Because you're my baby's father." She replied, uneasily; still grandly worried of the repercussions of acknowledging her true feelings for the man.

"That's all? That's the only reason?" He replied, shrugging. "I would also die for you, Caroline, but it's not for the single reason that you're carrying my child; it is because I am madly in love with you, Love." He admitted, humbly.

Caroline stared long and hard at the man she loves, realizing there was no coming back from this; tears now rolling down her cheeks. She raised herself back on her knees to cup his five O'clock shadow face in her hands. "I … I am madly in love with you too." She finally let the truth escape her soul and lips; before brushing her lips on his.

"Well, that took you long enough, Love." He replied, mouthing the words on top of her lips; a large smile spreading on his face through his own tears.

"Hey guys." Elijah approached them, before kneeling one knee on the sand. "I'm sorry to interrupt what seems to be a passionate interlude between the two of you, but the police is here and I would like for the both of you to walk back to the manor and for my brother to be checked by one of our guests at the manor. He's a doctor."

"Oh thank God!" Caroline exclaimed, finally relieved of her worries in regard of Klaus's sight. "We'll know if Tyler damaged his corneas."

"Yes, we'll know." Elijah nodded; before raising a hand over his brother's left shoulder. "How are you holding up, Nicklaus?"

"Well… I was in worst shape after our exchange to be truthful, Elijah." Klaus admitted, truthfully.

"Yes, I know what you mean." The eldest replied, lowering his head down. "Maybe … Maybe, we should both forget about that exchange. I know that when I saw Tyler pointing a gun at you both, I suddenly realized that I wasn't ready to lose my brother once again. So, what do you think?" He questioned, his voice braking under the emotion. "Do we start over?"

"I think …" Klaus started replying, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I think you're probably right…We should start over. And I also think that you should hurry up back home to marry Katherine."

* * *

"Look at me!" Louisa ordered a nervous and frantic Katherine to do; while cupping her face with both hands. "Everything is fine now. The police have taken Tyler Lockwood into their custody, no one has been hurt. Elijah is getting ready, the guests have been asked to return to the garden and take their sitting positions for the official religious ceremony to proceed."

"I don't care about the wedding, Louisa." The tall brunette lashed out; her arms flying in all direction. "All I care is for my husband to be fine and for my friends to not be hurt…Especially Caroline!" She added, disturbed by this ordeal; tears running down her cheeks. "Why did Elijah have to run to the beach to play the hero? He's a married man now and a father to Wilfred! What if Tyler had shot him?"

"Well, technically it's Charles who played the hero by giving this horrible man a taste of his own medicine, though…" Louisa rectified, with a roll of her eyes. "Elijah, Klaus and Kol were all very brave going against him."

"Louisa… You know what I mean!" Katherine objected; stomping her feet.

"Yes my dear, I know; believe me I am aware of all the drama that have happened the past hour." Louisa replied, while wiping traces of running mascara off the young woman's face. "Your husband if fine and unhurt. So now, as I see it, you have two choices: you lock yourself inside your bedroom and refuse to come out to marry the man that you fell in love with – or – you put a brave smile on your face and you face the music and all the guests and walk down the aisle to marry him and make him proud. Which of the two will it be?"

"I …" The respected female surgeon started responding, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath inside her lungs. "I'll redo my makeup; I must look terrible."

"Oh stop that… You're a vision." Louisa replied, a large smile blessing her red lips. "Do you want me to walk you down the aisle, my dear? I know that you have lost the largest part of your family very early in life, and it would be my pleasure to act as this official person for you."

"That is very kind of you, Louisa." Katherine replied, with a single nod. "But, Wilfred will walk me down the aisle."

"That is such an adorable gesture from his part." Louisa commented; her right hand placed over her heart.

"But … With this entire ordeal I can't ask Caroline nor Bonnie to walk down the aisle as my bridesmaids. Could you…please?" Katherine asked, her voice tearing up.

"It'll be my utmost pleasure. Do us proud, Katherine Pierce… Do us proud." Louisa asked her; tears filling her eyes.

* * *

"Frankly if I had wanted to experience a heart attack I would have booked a day at an amusement park and would have sat in the scariest of all rides; I wouldn't have attend this wedding!" Cheryl commented while waving a paper fan in front of her sweaty face. "No one is telling us anything; it's driving me crazy!"

"I'm sure everything is fine as of now, or they wouldn't have asked us to take our sitting positions in the garden to witness and hear the ceremony, Cheryl." Rhonda replied; nervously rubbing her hands together. "Imagine being blind as me and your stress level will suddenly disappear."

"That I can believe. Oh, wait! My niece and Eric are walking toward us." The head nurse informed her friend. "Maybe we'll know more."

Eric and Erica walked their way through the row of chairs, politely greeting guests of a few smiles, before taking their sitting positions near the two women.

"Can the two of you tell us for God sake what is going on?" Cheryl busted her question, nervously. "We heard a gunshot and …" She added, closing her eyes to calm herself down. "Please tell us."

"My dear lower your tone of voice or you'll worry all the guests for nothing!" Rhonda tried to calm her down; while placing a comforting hand on her right forearm. "I'm sure that everything bad that has happened is behind us now."

"Tyler Lockwood has been arrested for skipping his bail, and furthermore he'll face attempting murder charges as well." Erika informed her aunt.

"Murder charges?" Rhonda exclaimed, in shock. "What on earth has happened on that beach? Is anyone hurt? How's Caroline and the baby."

"No one is hurt, Caroline and the baby are fine; everyone is fine. I think he wanted to abduct Caroline or something as a vengeance, and then Klaus arrived to save her and Elijah showed up also. Followed by Kol who tried to stop him as well by punching the guy." Eric whispered the details to both women. "For what I could gathered, Lockwood had a gun on him and … Well, if it wasn't for Charles, the family butler, who pointed his own gun on that low life jerk' head … I just don't know what could have happened."

"I'm going to faint." Cheryl increased the speed of her hand to wave more air on her sweaty face.

"Are you OK aunty?" Erika asked, worryingly. "You want me to bring you a cold glass of water?"

"She'll be fine. Aren't you fine, Cheryl?" Rhonda inquired; before grabbing her friend's left hand to give it a squeeze. "Your aunt Cheryl has a hidden heart of gold; she is worrying too much and that is not good for her health."

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She responded to her niece. "You are very kind my niece."

"We'll all be fine, Cheryl." Kol commented while approaching the small group to take his own sitting position; while tugging Bonnie in the comfort of his arms to bless her forehead of a kiss.

"Young man, you all give us a scare!" Cheryl scolded him, openly.

"She's right! Don't ever do this to me; you hear me?" Bonnie warned her fiancé; hitting his right upper arm of her closed fist.

"Hey! Be careful I'm hurting everywhere!" Kol growled, painfully; under clenched teeth.

"Oh I'm so sorry baby! You need to be checked at a hospital." She suggested.

"For a bruised rib? No way in hell." He shook his head, before blessing her forehead of a kiss. "And Cheryl…. I'm so happy to see that my life matters to you." He added, mockingly.

"Look at your jaw, you are all bruised!" Bonnie noticed, sliding the tips of her fingers along his left cheek and jaw.

"It gives me a bit of Floridian colors." He teased, winking.

"What about Caroline and Klaus?" Rhonda asked, herself.

"Thankfully, they are both OK." Kol replied with a nod. "Klaus is being checked by a doctor right now. The man was on the list of guests."

"Why is he being checked by a doctor?" Cheryl inquired; dumbfounded.

"Tyler threw some sand in Klaus's eyes." Kol informed, with a shrug. "Luckily it seems like he did not injured his corneas and impaired vision."

"What a despicable man!" Rhonda growled, unhappy; closed fists placed over her lap. "I hope that man will rot in a prison for the rest of his life."

"At this time of the day, we are all hoping for that." Eric commented, himself; before hearing the soft music of the harp (and the ensemble) filling the garden.

"Amen to that!" Erika added, before lowering her sight on Bonnie's left hand. "Hey? What is that?" She questioned, grabbing her friend' hand. "O-M-G! Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is. I've asked Bonnie to marry me." Kol informed them all; while blushing the fifty shades of red.

"Well, finally a very good news!" Rhonda exclaimed, smiling. "Congratulations to the both of you!"

"Thank you." Bonnie replied, smiling; while looking at her engagement ring.

"Wow… Marriage, my man?" Eric questioned, as a matter of fact; while shaking his male friend' hand. "I'm very proud of you."

"You're growing on me, Kol." Cheryl winked at the young man.

"Klaus and Caroline are coming!" Bonnie exclaimed, while seeing their friends passing the threshold of the downstairs French doors leading to the garden.

"And they are holding hands." Kol noticed, grinning. "Well, it seems that Lockwood actually brought something good to the table for a change."

"Ready for this?" Klaus softly whispered near Caroline's right ear; while gently squeezing her right hand.

"Am I ready to face our friends after this horrible ordeal? Would I prefer to be tucked in your arms?" She questioned, swirling on herself to raise her teary eyes on him. "No and Yes." She shook her head and nodded at the same time. "But knowing that you are fine, Klaus, and that Tyler did not hurt your eyes is granting me the strength to face the future."

His eyes were still slightly red, but Doctor Benjamin (one of the present guests) had promised that both his corneas haven't been scratched or damaged.

"Caroline, please my love; I can hear it in your voice; don't cry. It's all behind us now." Klaus begged of her; gently cupping her face to caress the roundness of her cheeks with the tips of his fingers. "And what I meant by _**ready for this**_ , was: walking through the garden _**while holding my hands**_? What all the guest will think – that we are together now?" He teased, while gently kissing her forehead. "I love you and our baby, Caroline Forbes … So damn much."

"I love you too, Nicklaus Mikaelson." She replied; tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are they all looking?"

"Well … Cheryl has her eyes narrowed on me, and Rhonda is sitting by her side, so … If I make one single mistake in regards of admitting how I feel about you; they'll probably have my head on a stick." Klaus teased, grinning; while Caroline let a chuckle escape her parted lips. "And now it's time to witness the marriage of my brother and our friend Katherine."

* * *

"Ready to do this my dear?" Charles asked Louisa; while placing her left hand on his right forearm.

"As ready as I can be, Charles." She responded, before taking the first steps by his side down the aisle.

They were both acting as witnesses for the present ceremony, and it is while receiving a large amount of kind smiles from their friends and the guests that they both took this short walk to place themselves on each side of the pastor.

Elijah Mikaelson was nervously standing in a straight and expressionless position near Pastor William, underneath the flowery gazebo. A large smile spread over his face when Charles offered him his right hand to shake it and wish him good luck, before he could take the time to bless Louisa's cheek of a kiss while whispering to her: _**Thank you for this**_.

Finally the ensemble hit the first note of the wedding march, and Wilfred and Katherine placed themselves at the far end of the red carpet to start walking toward the gazebo.

Elijah's chest rose over the emotion, tears filling his eyes. She was so damn beautiful that it was taking his breath away. And his adoptive son was just a sight of bravery and kindness.

"Are you ready for this Katherine…I mean, mum?" Wilfred asked, smiling.

"I'm more than ready." Katherine smiled back at him; while brushing his curly dark afro hair, her heart expanding over the mention of "mum". "Don't forget what we discussed beforehand….It will be fine."

"I won't." Wilfred nodded.

They slowly walked through the soft notes of " _ **here come the bride**_ ", before she would abruptly make a stop near the aisle where his friends were sitting, she turned to take a few steps to reach Caroline and Klaus, that were sitting near the carpet; before grabbing her friend's right hand, as they were both sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"I'm so glad you're both OK." She told them; tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"We're fine." Caroline nodded; squeezing her hand while brushing her tears away. "Go to Elijah."

"Stop being stubborn and just admit that you love each other." Katherine suggested to them. "Life is too damn precious."

"We'll work on it. Now, go marry my _**pain in the butt**_ brother." Klaus suggested, with a wink.

"Yes, _**pain in the butt**_ is the right term for him." Katherine agreed, with a discreet chuckle.

When they finally approached the gazebo, Elijah lowered himself down to hug his adoptive son and blessing his forehead of a kiss, before straightening his upper body to grab both of Katherine's hands to bring her in front of the pastor: _**You look beautiful**_ … He mouthed the words for her eyes only.

" **Good afternoon to all. My name is Pastor William; and I'll be the one blessing this union on this sunny afternoon. Life can be surprising and bring its load of heartache, and today was certainly a proof of that. God grand us the strength to put all this horrific ordeal behind us and enjoy this ceremony.**

 **Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, Elijah Mikaelson, and this woman, Katherine Piece, in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred union between a man and a woman and should remain unbroken. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."**

"It's not me who will say a word!" Cheryl whispered, while making a cross sign in front of her prominent chest.

"That is for sure, none of us will!" Rhonda whispered back, with a small laugh.

Elijah squeezed Katherine left hand, a shy smile spreading over his lips; before suddenly losing his countenance and balance at the same exact moment the entire audience let an exclamation of horrific surprise when the future bride " _ **to be**_ " rose her right hand to grant him of a slap across his face.

* * *

"Klaus, what is going on?" Caroline questioned, squeezing his right arm.

"I'm sure everything will be fine; knowing Katherine she wants to send a message to my brother for him to realize that she is royally pissed." He replied, calmly.

"She couldn't have told him after the ceremony?" Kol questioned, himself; while the entire audience of this present moment were sitting on the edge of their seats. "Just a thought."

"Well…Where would have been the fun then?" Klaus replied, with a discreet chuckle.

"You find this amusing?" Caroline wondered, out loud, and in shock by his sudden reaction. "What if they don't get married, Klaus?"

"They are already married – this was only a way to make it official in front of their family and friends. Tell me something: did you find amusement in the fact that you dragged me along your swing mood, bad temper, and pregnancy hormones for months while I was waiting for you to finally admit your feelings for me, Caroline Forbes?" Klaus asked, unwavering.

"I …" She opened her mouth to respond; before closing it back. _**Damn him!**_ "I won't answer a word to that question."

"That's what I thought, love." He shrugged, highly entertained. "She is having her fun too."

"You know it's not because I'm as fat as a Beluga that I couldn't or wouldn't slap you across the face also." She threatened him, arms firmly crossed over her heavy chest.

"And now you understand Katherine more than anyone else." He added, grinning.

"Cheryl what is going on?" Rhonda questioned; while squeezing her friend's right arm.

"Doctor Pierce just … Well… She…." Cheryl tried to explain the scene to her friend while trying to find the right words.

"Katherine just slapped Elijah across the face." Erika whispered near Rhonda's ears.

"And now his face is like a red apple!" Eric added, with a small laugh.

"Why am I always missing everything while being blind?" Rhonda questioned, herself; a small laughter escaping her parted lips. "Oh this is fun!"

"You find this amusing too?" Cheryl acknowledged her friend' reaction.

"It's probably the most truthful exchange of vows that we will ever hear and witness, my dear." The blind female therapist tried to explain. "These two are as real as you can get, they are also two strong heads and extremely intelligent human beings. Their life won't be a walk in the park and they are acknowledging that as mature adults who are ready to join their life in front of God. They'll stay marry until they are grey and old … I'm telling you that!"

* * *

"This is highly unexpected," Pastor William finally expressed his concerns with a discreet cough sound. "And a first time for me."

"Katherine… You want to explain yourself?" Elijah asked, under clenched teeth; while rubbing the redness over his right cheek.

"You bet that I want to explain myself, Elijah Mikaelson!" She lashed out, with a pointed finger directed at his chest.

"Just give her some time, son." Charles suggested, in a low murmur.

"Are you expressing your reticence to marry this man today, Miss Pierce?" Pastor William asked her; dumbfounded.

"Of course not, I want to marry this jerk!" She replied to the pastor; who bit his bottom lip to forbid himself to laugh.

"Katherine, do you want to take a few minutes to collect your thoughts?" Louisa whispered near the young woman's ear.

"I'm fine, Louisa." She shook her head. "I just need a moment to give him a piece of my mind."

Elijah pulled on his silk tie, in an attempt to breathe better, with drops of sweat starting to roll down his face; before releasing a long sigh of relief when he finally got of glimpse of his son, Wilfred, who was discreetly chuckling while sitting down on a chair in the first row… He wasn't upset or sad, he knew what all of this was all about: He knew in advance that his adoptive mother would do this.

"You're mad at me and …" Elijah started to present his apologies.

"You bet that I am mad at you!" She replied, dryly. "You pursued Tyler Lockwood on the beach, a mad man who was carrying a gun without even thinking for a second that Wilfred and I could lose you." She let her anger out. "Not that I need you for anything, because I am my own woman, Elijah Mikaelson, and …I'm a reputed female surgeon who has a brilliant career in front of her, and I could easily take care of Wilfred by myself, but …"

"But…" Elijah repeated the word, an arched eyebrow and a large smile spreading over his full lips; before raising his right hand to brush the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks.

"I believe we have reached the exchange of vows now." Pastor William said out loud, smiling; under several laughing sounds coming from the guests.

"But… I love you more than life, Elijah… and I don't want to lose you." She admitted with a sobbing sound; sliding her shaking hands in his large ones. "Because you're my entire life."

"Neither you nor Wilfred will ever lose me." He promised her, before winking at the young man.

"Yay!" Wilfred cheered, under the applause in the audience.

"I …" Elijah started explaining himself, tears rolling down his own cheeks now. "I ran after that man because my brother and Caroline were in danger, but also … I… I would have died if it meant that I would have saved the both of you from being hurt by him."

"I know you would have… Although you have the biggest ego a man could have on this earth…" She acknowledged; teasingly.

"I second that!" Klaus exclaimed, while raising his right hand in the air in a mocking gesture from his part.

"Just shut up brother!" Elijah replied, laughing.

"You are also a kind, compassionate, loving man; and I couldn't imagine my life without you." She expressed her deepest feelings. "You accepted me, Katherine Pierce, as I am, with my imperfection."

"No, no… You need finally believe that your prosthetic leg is changing nothing for me; because it's the truth, Katherine." He shook his head; pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ears. "You are perfect to me in every way, prosthetic leg or not." He added. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and I want to build a life with you and our son."

"I was talking about both my strong head and bad temper, not my prosthetic leg." She teased, winking; under a few laughing sounds in the audience.

"I won't debate that." He chuckled, before turning his head toward the guests to shrug.

"Well, I certainly never heard and witness such truthful exchange of feelings between a man and a woman before this day." Pastor William expressed his thoughts, with a smile. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes we are." They both nodded; facing each other while holding their hands.

"Elijah, you want to start?" Pastor William suggested, kindly.

"I, _**Elijah Mikaelson**_ , take you, _**Katherine Pierce**_ , for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and health, until death do us apart." He carefully recited the official exchange of vows; his voice breaking under the strong emotion he was left under.

"I, Katherine Pierce, take you, Elijah Mikaelson, for my lawful husband and _**huge pain in the ass**_." She added; while triggering another burst of laughter among the guests and her standing companion.

"I can't deny that I truly am." Elijah acknowledged with a single shrug.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us apart." She repeated; tears rolling down her neck.

"With the power invested in me I declare you – husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now." Pastor William presented them to the assembly as married couple; under the loud applause and cheering of the guests.

"I love you Katherine Pierce Mikaelson." Elijah whispered, softly; cupping her face to slowly lower his lips over her parted ones.

"I love you too, Elijah." She whispered back, before kissing him back.

"Yay!" They heard the loud exclamations of joy coming from their family and friends; before partying their lips to turn their heads at the loud call of Caroline: "I just want to say something…" She said out loud, as white as a ghost; suddenly raising on her legs in a standing position with both of her hands holding her belly.

"Love, what is it?" Klaus inquired, nervously; while standing by her side and grabbing her right upper arm. "Talk to me, Caroline?"

"I just … My water just broke." She responded, in shock. "That is all."

* * *

Klaus carried Caroline in his arms (being guided by Charles and Louisa), with Katherine rushing her steps ahead of them to enter the emergency of the nearest hospital they had drove to. His brother Elijah had been forced to stay behind at the manor (with the others) to present his deepest apologies to the guests and act as a single presence at his own wedding reception.

The female surgeon (who had rapidly change her wedding dress for a jeans and a white t-shirt) grabbed a wheelchair before placing it in front of her brother-in-law.

"How do you feel?" He questioned the mother-to-be, while slowly lowering Caroline into a sitting position in the wheelchair.

"Like my vagina is slowly expending to the point of exploding!" She replied, dryly; while practicing her Lamaze classes breathing technic. "And I can't express how badly I feel about being placed in a wheelchair again. It is certainly not lifting my mood at the moment!"

"You'll be in that chair just for a short time." Katherine reassured her female friend. "Until you'll be admitted into a birth O.R."

"That is good, right? What she is feeling inside her vagina?" Klaus questioned, nervously; while passing a hand through his curly hair.

"Well… Good is maybe not the right word for what she is experiencing right now." Louisa replied to the expecting father; before lowering her head to hide a large grin that was spreading on her lips.

"But it is certainly a good sign for the birth process, and also very natural." Katherine added, smiling; while lowering the stress down.

"OK, OK…That is good." He nodded; both hands placed on each side of his hips.

"Well, you're saying that because it is not your vagina nor your belly who is experimenting that pain!" Caroline lashed out.

"Do not even reply to her that you don't have one." Charles whispered near Klaus's ear; who retained a smile from spreading on his face. "Or she'll have your head on a stick in no time, son."

"Hi … I'm Nicole, one the registering nurses." A petite blonde presented herself to Katherine; while addressing a smile to the expecting mother. "Expecting birth soon as I can see?" She questioned, with a friendly attitude; while Caroline let a loud shriek escape her lips.

"Could you just give me something for that damn pain?" She questioned, with much anticipation perceived in her voice; while grabbing the nurse's left wrist.

"We surely will see what we can do about that, but firstly we need to admit you to this hospital." Nicole replied, kindly; while detaching Caroline's hand from her wrist. "Continue the breathing in the meantime… Hi – Hi – Hi … Short breaths of air."

"Her name is Caroline Forbes. She is in fact in labor." Katherine confirmed, while retrieving an identity card from her living state to prove her status as a surgeon and doctor. "I'm a surgeon, my name is Katherine Pierce. I have followed this patient, Caroline Forbes, for the past years. She has been in a car accident and was paralyzed from the waist down. She has regained her mobility a few months ago. She became pregnant, this is Klaus Mikaelson, both my brother-in-law and the father of her baby."

"Well, congrats to you!" Nicole expressed her excitement to Klaus.

"Don't congratulate him!" Caroline spat, angrily. "It's because of him and his fertile sperms that I am in this unbearable pain."

"I'm sorry." Nicole presented her apologies to the expecting father. "When in labor, mothers are oftentimes stressed and in so much pain that they are saying words that they don't mean to the expecting father."

"Oh, I am no worried; I am used to it." Klaus replied, grinning; both arms crossed over his bulged chest. "That is her usual way to address herself to me."

"Oh you're such a liar, Klaus Mikaelson!" Caroline exclaimed, unhappy by his lies.

"We'll bring you into a birth O.R. and check-you in." Nicole grabbed the handles of the wheelchair before swirling the wheels to place it in front of a corridor. "Doctor Pierce, I'll inform the doctor in birth duty of your presence for you to explain Miss Forbes' case to him or her."

"Thank you." Katherine replied, with a nod and a smile. "I truly appreciate your help."

"Klaus?" Caroline turned her head to search for him. "Where are you, I need you?"

"Go!" Katherine told him to do; a large grin spreading on her face.

"See? Now she wants me." He winked playfully to the nurse, while grabbing Caroline's right hand; before walking down the corridor.

"How are you holding up?" Louisa questioned Katherine; while sliding a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Me? I'm fine! It's them who are expecting their first child." Katherine replied, with a shaking voice.

"Katherine?" Louisa tilted her head, compassionately.

"I'll go make a phone call to Elijah to inform him and the others of what is going on at the present moment." Charles addressed both women, with a comforting smile; before walking away at a nearby distance to retrieve his cellphone.

"Thank you, Charles." Louisa nodded, before gently pushing Katherine toward nearby chairs for them both to take a sitting position. "It has been a long and hard day for you, my dear." She stipulated the obvious while grabbing both of the brunette's hands. "You deserve to take a breath or two."

"It's a weird feeling, Louisa." Katherine acknowledged the truth, while shaking her head. "It's like … For the first time in my entire life, since my accident, I did not worry about my prosthetic leg or the effect it had on my life." She tried to explain. "I was worrying about others… the safety of both my husband and friends, and the well-being of my son."

"And how do you feel about that, Katherine?" Louisa questioned, smiling.

"Like I wouldn't have it in any other ways." She replied, tears filling her beautiful brown eyes. "My wedding day was a disaster," She added, with a chuckle. "But yet, it was my and Elijah's beautiful disaster. And it was magnificent, surprising, and it brought love into our life in such mysterious ways."

"It surely did." Louisa agreed, under a discreet sniffling sound.

* * *

"I brought you coffee, my dear." Charles said (approaching Louisa's sitting position in the waiting room); while handing her the warm cup.

"Thank you; it's very kind of you, Charles." Louisa replied, with a shy smile. "Though, I'm not sure hospital coffee will be strong enough to lower my anxiety at the moment." She commented. "This day have brought a roller coaster of unexpected events."

"To which all came to a happy ending. So, you shouldn't worry that pretty head of yours. I'm quite certain that both Caroline and the little one will be fine." The tall man replied, before sitting by her side. "That young lady seems to be quite a head strong when it comes to achieving what she truly wants."

"Oh you don't know the half of it!" Louisa commented, with a chuckle; before adding in a more serious tone: "It's just that … Caroline has endured more heartaches than a human being should endure in a short period of time."

"I've heard about the past year." Charles nodded, compassionately. "Losing her mother, losing her sight and the ability to walk. All of that in itself is telling me that she is quite a courageous young woman." He added, sipping his own cup.

"She truly is." She nodded. "If I may comment: I'm quite surprised you're drinking coffee?"

"Louisa… it is four thirty in the afternoon; you truly think that I would enjoy coffee at that time of the day?" He teased; lighting up the mood.

"Then, it's my understanding that the cafeteria had tea?" She questioned, smirking. "Or was it the venting machine?"

"English tea if you could believe it." He confirmed, nodding. "The only thing missing are the scones." He winked, playfully.

"I still can't wrap my head around the events of this afternoon." Louisa shook her head; lost in her deep thoughts.

"That Tyler Lockwood is certainly a troubled man." Charles commented; dryly. "He'll be locked behind bars for quite a long time."

"If Klaus hadn't arrived at that particular time on the beach …" Louisa thought mostly to herself; a long sigh escaping her parted lips.

"Don't!" Charles suggested to silence the voice in her head; grabbing both of her hands. "You'll stress over things that did not happen for no reason."

"You're right." Louisa agreed, gently removing her hands from his friendly grip. "Tell me something Charles…"

"Anything you want to know, my dear?" He questioned, with a heartfelt smile.

"I saw a young man leaving the manor earlier today." She questioned; narrowing her sight on the English man. "A man that wasn't in the list of wedding guests. Then, after the terrible ordeal that took place before the ceremony I could easily feel the tension between Elijah and Klaus."

Charles turned his head to capture her blue gaze; all explanation being decrypted in his intense stare.

"Elijah knows about their brother Kol being responsible for the car accident; am I right?" Louisa inquired, in a whisper.

"Yes. At the present time, I believe that he does know." The English man responded, lowering his empty cup on a side table; before slowly rubbing his hands together. "You knew?"

"When the accident took place a decade ago, I knew in my heart that Klaus wasn't the one behind the steering wheel." Louisa confessed, honestly. "And I think, deep down Elijah must have known too; but … Klaus had well-orchestrated a lie that would last through the years."

"He's a fine young man that Klaus." Charles swallowed a lump in his throat; strong emotions taking over him. "It takes a strong individual to take the blame for the wrongs of his brother."

"I'm quite sure his father, _**whomever he is**_ , is quite a fine man too." Louisa commented, her voice breaking down over her own emotions; before adding with much imply perceived in her voice: "And we both know that it wasn't Mikael Mikaelson."

Charles slowly turned his head to bury his teary sight in hers: "How did you guessed it?"

"Well, with time I became quite good at solving mysteries." Louisa replied, nodding. "That particular one took me a longer time to figure out."

"Please, Louisa … I beg your kind heart; don't tell him that I am his father." Charles implored her. "He's not ready to hear it. He'll probably never be."

"You are right, he's not ready right now; but … That doesn't mean he won't ever be." She agreed, with an implied suggestion and a nod. "Cross my heart, I won't say a word. And I mean it this time."

"Thank you." He nodded, grateful. "It wasn't what you think you know." He tried to explain; swallowing a lump in his throat. "We weren't … together."

"Your past is really not of my business, Charles." She replied, compassionately. "Our past belongs to each one of us in our memories; it shouldn't be judged by others."

"Over the course of the years, Esther and I, we became good friends and … At some point, she had enough of the misery Mikael was putting her through." He started explaining. "Of course, from an outsider point of view she had everything: a beautiful mansion, all the dresses and jewelries she needed or wanted, her husband was a powerful man with money, and Elijah was a handsome young boy at the time. Picture perfect, would you say?" He continued his tail. "Except it wasn't a fairytale for her."

"I understand, Charles." Louisa reassured him; squeezing both of his hands. "You were there for her in her time of despair."

"She lost it one day and she needed to feel that another human being truly cared for her. It happened only once between us; Louisa." He explained furthermore. "That's why he never suspected that I could be the father. We were extremely careful."

"Apparently, it's all it takes to conceive a child." Louisa replied, with a smile. "Do you regret it?"

"No, no …Of course not!" Charles shook his head. "The only thing both Esther and I regretted is letting imply that a business partner of Mikael could have been the father." He added. "And we did it to save my own skin; because she needed me to take care of both Elijah and the baby she was carrying at the time…Which of course was Klaus."

"That said man disappeared I could only assume?" Louisa came to the only conclusion.

"We never knew for sure what had happened to him; but we suspected that he was killed." Charles commented, regretful. "It should have been me, my dear."

"No!" She objected, vehemently. "Who would have taking care of those three boys if you would have vanished into thin air?"

"Or you could also admit that if I would have died, you would have been quite disappointed if you wouldn't have met me a few years later." The English man suggested; teasingly.

"I… Well …I …" She stammered, nervously; a light shade of red covering both of her cheeks. "Of course, I wouldn't wish you to die."

"Of course not." He winked, playfully.

"Your secret is safe with me; Charles." She repeated, truthfully. "I'll take it into my grave is necessary."

"And to think that I am the only man who has managed to silence you, Louisa." He teased, some more.

"Oh… Stop it you!" She chuckled; slapping his right forearm with the back of her hand.

* * *

Caroline slowly opened her eyelids, noticing the soft lighting of the room through her blurry vision. What had happened? She searched her memory to remember the recent events, but it was still uneasy to her.

She had been brought into a birth O.R. and prepped for giving birth; that she could easily remember. She could also remember cramps in her legs that have acting up, and had been a real concern to the female doctor in duty. And then … Nothing!

"Caroline?" She heard Klaus's voice call her.

"K…Klaus?" She turned her head and tried to open her eyelids to see him more clearly.

"How are you feeling, Love?" He questioned; approaching his chair (that he was sitting on for the past few hours) near the bed, only to brush a few strands of her hair off her forehead.

"I … I don't remember what … What had happened in the …" She tried to ask; her throat and mouth feeling the dryness. "I'm so thirsty."

"Wait a minute." He replied, kindly; before she could see him raise on both of his legs to grab a glass that was containing some ice cubes. "There! I have something for you. Put that in your mouth." He told her to do; while placing one on her lips. "The nurse left the ice cubes for you. She had told me that you would be very thirty when you would woke up."

Caroline slowly swallowed the ice cubes in her mouth and throat, before letting her sight scatter the room: "Klaus what had happened? Did I … Did I lose the baby?" She questioned, worryingly; tears filling her eyes.

"No!" He shook his head; grabbing both of her hands. "Stop thinking like that! You did not lose the baby, Caroline. You were very courageous and strong." He added, lowering his head and lips to bless her forehead of a kiss. "You had some spasms in your legs related to your previous accident and it has worried the doctor in charge of your birth so she decided in consultation with Katherine to do a C-section."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, worryingly.

"It's fine. You and our daughter; you are both fine." Klaus replied, smiling. "It'll take longer for you to recuperate but … There wasn't any other problems."

"Our daughter?" She pressed her right hand over her mouth to forbid herself to burst into happy tears.

"Yes. Our daughter." Klaus repeated, tears filling his eyes. "Wait a second, OK?"

"OK." She nodded, before seeing him rush outside the hospital room; only to come back later with a wrapped blanket in his arms.

"We're lucky. Your room is located near the nursery." Klaus informed Caroline. "And because I'm a very charming, polite and quite handsome man; I've managed to convince the nurse to let me take her." He told her some more; before lowering the wrapped – small knit pink hat on her head – baby girl.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed; while lowering her sight on their daughter. "Klaus! She is so tiny and beautiful."

"Of course she is." He nodded, smiling. "She is as beautiful as her mum."

"Does she has her ten fingers and toes?" She questioned, worryingly.

"Yes, and a strong head on her shoulders also." He winked back. "It's the worst thing for me though…"

"What is it?" Caroline questioned, worryingly.

"To not being able to see our daughter with a perfect vision." He admitted under a broken voice; tears rolling down his face.

"No, no… Don't cry!" Caroline begged him not to do; his pain saddening her own soul. "You see her where it matters the most," She added, raising her left hand over his chest. "In your heart."

"I guess you're right." He replied, wiping some of his tears away.

"What will we call her?" She questioned him more.

"I thought _**Elizabeth**_ ; in memory of your mother." He replied, ceremoniously.

"She would have loved that." She admitted, with a sobbing sound; before lowering her sight on their daughter. "Hello Elizabeth Forbes Mikaelson."

"I love you, Caroline Forbes." Klaus acknowledged his own feelings. "More than life itself."

"I love you too, Nicklaus Mikaelson." She replied, raising her head and sight at him. "You gave me back my life; while filling my heart with love."

"Hey? Is there some room for more?" They heard Elijah's voice asking.

"Elijah!" Caroline exclaimed, happily; while both him and Katherine entered the room.

"Hey brother." Klaus nodded, wiping his last tears away.

"You give us quite a scare young lady." Elijah replied, smiling. "How are you holding up, brother?"

"I'm good." Klaus nodded. "How could I not be? With those two filling my life now."

"Congratulation to the both of you!" Katherine expressed her utmost joy; a large smile spreading on her face.

"Thank you for all of your kind help, Katherine." Klaus replied, sincerely.

"It was my pleasure." She replied, nodding.

"Do you want to see your niece?" Caroline asked, while raising the baby for him to pick her up.

"Well… Let me see what you look like baby girl." Elijah raised her in his arms; a bright smile spreading on his tired face. "Well, aren't you a vision."

"Be careful; you could easily hold a baby exactly like this one in a couple of months." Klaus teased, openly.

"Klaus! I just got married!" Katherine protested, vehemently.

"Well, I surely hope that it will be the case." Elijah replied, winking at his wife; while lowering the baby down on Caroline's arms.

"We are so sorry for ruining your wedding day." Caroline expressed her utmost felt apology.

"We truly are." Klaus added, with sincerity and a nod.

"Are you kidding?" Elijah waved a dismissing hand at both of them. "You made it quite unforgettable, I would say." He added, with a chuckle; while bringing Katherine into the comfort of his arms.

"I would agree." Katherine added, smiling.

"Is there room for more visitors?" Louisa questioned, while passing her head through the ajar door; the entire group of their friends waiting impatiently behind her.

"Come!" Caroline invited them all inside; a bright smile spreading on her face. "Come see Elizabeth Forbes Mikaelson!"

* * *

 _ **To follow this update: DO NOT MISS … The "sweet" – "hot" – "sexy" Epilogue!**_


End file.
